Pandora's Box
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: A grisly murder at Lady Stella's brings Detective Mac Taylor to the scene & an instant connection is made between them. But the deeper Mac is pulled into her world the more his feelings grow. Can he protect her & find the love he lost? CHAP 35 UP
1. Welcome to my Parlor

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 1 - Welcome to my Parlor**

**Summary: AU **A grisly murder at Lady Stella's brings Detective Mac Taylor to the scene & an instant connection is made between them. But the deeper Mac is pulled into her world the more his feelings grow. Can he protect her and find the love he thought he lost?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! (Course then I'd have no time for writing). You know the rest write?

**A/N**: So poll results #2 said you all wanted our SMACKED with one as a CSI and one not. Here is what I came up with for those results (yes poll results #3 is in the works). As with my other AU's you'll get to meet the team in their various roles (some as CSI's/PD and some not) and learn more about them as the story progresses (as with my other AU's this will be a long multi-chapt adventure with a bit of everything so won't rush into anything (unless it's danger! Haha)). So I am a bit nervous about this idea and hope you all at least give it a small chance.

_~Dedicated to Stardust585 thanks for all the help and discussions over the past few months!~_

* * *

**~Introductions - New York City~  
**

**~Detective Mac Taylor~**

"Detective Taylor?" My superior calls to me, just as I am about to escape at the end of a very long working day. I offer myself an unseen curse and then turn back with a fake smile plastered on my tired face.

"The smile is fake so you can drop it," Chief Sinclair once again calls me on a facial expression he's come to know so well. "I need these on my desk in the morning. Some nice light reading for you tonight, since I know you don't sleep."

"Thanks," I offer with a slight frown as I take the files and then finally get into the elevator; my slow ride to freedom. I lean my head back against the cool steel and momentarily close my weary eyes; allowing my mind to finally settle a little. I moved from Chicago five years ago; when I was offered the position as supervisor for the CSI lab here in Manhattan. I wasn't overly excited about New York as I am not a big fan of life in the fast lane, but my late wife got a job here and so that prompted me to seek employment in the Big Apple. But having lived here for five years, I now can't imagine myself living anywhere else; even if I'll have to spend the rest of my life alone in a city with over nine million people.

"I'll always be alone," I mumble to myself in a morose tone as I am finally embraced by the cool night air and then go in search of a cab. When I first moved here, I was a bit unnerved at the fact that most people either walked, took the subway or a cab; opting to leave their cars parked at home due to space and cost. But much like the rest of this vibrant city, its way of life finally enveloped me and now I do the same as everyone else.

I give the cabbie my home address and then look down at the files in my hands and sigh. I turn my eyes outward and stare absently as the bright lights whiz past, my brain always wondering what it would be like to be on the inside looking out instead of the other way around. But I don't mind my solitary existence; I have come to accept it as the path that destiny has written for me when Claire, my late wife, was killed.

"I'm home," I call out softly, knowing that only the echo of my own voice is all that will answer me in return. I quickly shed my coat and then slowly wander into my bedroom to change and then hopefully unwind for the day. I don't mind the fact that I have extra work to do as it'll keep my mind occupied; not allowing the silence to suffocate me as it normally does.

"Just another regular day Claire," I huff as I quickly shed my CSI attire and pull on a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. I haven't been seriously interested in another woman since Claire died over four years ago; mostly because I haven't found one that I have _wanted _to be interested in. There have been women who have tried; most notably my Chief ME, Peyton Driscoll, who I actually did cave in to her persistent demands and went out with a couple of times.

But she just lacked that _something_. That something that right from the instant we meet, I'll know she's the one; the one that Claire would want me to be happy with. It'll be more than looks; something elusive at first; something that will force me to want take notice, want to know more and keep her in my thoughts despite my perhaps insistent negativity.

Oh I do want to experience love again; not having really experienced it to the full when my first marriage was cut short. I was gun shy for about the first two years, but in the past year, I have felt a small urge inside to explore that possibility once again. So far I have been disappointed.

"Course it could be Don's fault," I gently smirk as I take the file and head into the kitchen to try to find something to eat for dinner. Don Flack is who I am referring to, my lead detective. Him and his wife Jessica have been married for a few years and have proven that two people can work together; closely as partners even, live together, love together and still remain dedicated professionals; never allowing their work to suffer. I envy what they have and when I am around them, I find myself wishing I had that one special someone that was all mine. That one person who will drive me crazy with just the bat of an eyelash; that one person who will force her way into my mind and heart without even trying; that one person that will force me to want to seek love again, but only with her. Looks, brains, personality and the ability to keep me on my toes.

"She doesn't exist," I lament as I reach for a tub of left over pasta and then stuff it into the microwave; heading into living room, flipping on the TV and allowing whatever is on to try to dull my overworked senses.

I turn to the table and for a split second I picture a woman; the woman I love, sitting and waiting for me. Her sparkling green eyes hold love and mischief as she waits for me to return; something I wouldn't be able to do fast enough.

"Mac, get real," I sigh as I hear the microwave calling my name and then head back into the kitchen to retrieve my meager supper. One of the things I miss the most is home cooked meals or even sitting down with someone to just share a meal with. I give my head a quick shake, trying to get the fantasy image out of my mind and then flip the file open and get busy on the task at hand.

An hour later, I am just about finished when my blackberry buzzes to life and I quickly reach for it. However, when I see Peyton's name on the display I slowly put it back down. I don't want to make idle conversation about nothing in particular and am tired of always coming up with an excuse as to why I don't want to spend time with her. I close my eyes as my mind wanders to the last date we had together

_'Mac, I understand you don't like complicated but it doesn't have to be that way.'_

_'Peyton I just don't think I'm ready.'_

_'Mac, it's been well over four years...' she had insisted. 'I care for you and won't hurt you.'_

_'I um...Peyton I just don't think that I can give you what you want.'_

_'I want you. Can you give me that?'_

_'I don't think I can in the way you want.'_

I thought that would have cemented it for sure but for some reason she still feels the need to pursue something that will never come to fruition. I don't mind aggressive women; in fact being in the Marine's for a good part of my adult life has forced me to play a rather submissive role when it comes to anything romantic or in the dating field. Claire pursued me; well to a degree, but I was attracted to her right away so I didn't find it annoying, it turned me on; she turned me on. Olive skin, light eyes, golden curls and a personality that I just couldn't get out of my head. I am looking for that. I want that.

Peyton just doesn't measure up in that area. She is attractive as far as looks go but that's about it; she makes me feel nothing inside. That is why I can't justify to myself to spend time with a woman just for selfish mostly sexual reasons when I have absolutely no intention of taking things beyond a goodnight kiss. I am not a player by any means.

"Just can't live that life," I state firmly as I close the file and then lean back in my chair, looking outside into the dismal weather. I once again close my eyes and allow my mind to wander, feeling delicate fingers gently massaging my tense neck, soft lips planting warm kisses on my face, forcing my body to ache for that release that has eluded me since Claire's death.

But as I feel my stomach tighten with anxiety, I quickly open my eyes, force the image to the back of my mind where it belongs and then curse myself for being so weak in the emotional department. I quickly work to clean up the few dishes, turn off the TV and then head into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Claire," I whisper as I push myself into bed, offering my usual morbid last few words before I turn off the light, roll onto my side and wonder what tomorrow might bring.

I have always been a light sleeper; I once again blame the Marines for that. Even being married to Claire wasn't long enough to cure my restless mind; forcing it to finally get a miracle eight hours of solid rest. So as suspected, a few hours later I am on my back, staring at the darkness that is encasing me and wondering what a good night's rest would really feel like. I have pulled all-nighters, especially after Claire died as I never wanted to go home to an empty apartment. I don't care about sleep; but would welcome the opportunity just once to want to look foward to sleeping in, my amazing partner making it worth my while to try it, even once.

"Oh I wish I could sleep in one day," I moan as I turn onto my other side. I try to allow my mind to picture my elusive love, her delicate fingers teasing my bare skin; her warm words, calling me back to the darkness with her and her perfect lips tempting me with another round of unspoken pleasure.

"Never...happen," I whisper as I finally fall back into a light slumber.

The next time I open my eyes my alarm is about to go off and morning is about to grace me with its weary presence. I offer a heavy sigh as I slowly push myself out of bed and stumble toward the bathroom. Always opting to present myself in a particular way, I reach for my razor, hoping the buzzing sound will force my tired brain fully awake. A quick shower, a change into my CSI attire once more and then it's off to start another day.

I don't have much need for breakfast, opting for a meal bar and a cup of black coffee to start my day off. I do on the weekends, however, miss having someone to share a leisurely breakfast with; one we could make together and then just linger over pleasant, non-work related conversation. I know some men prefer a woman who just makes idle chit chat, no real passionate opinions; but I have never been threatened by a headstrong woman and would welcome the change of one who knows what she wants and forces me to realize that, no matter how much I might protest.

"That kind of woman would be worth something," I mumble to myself as I head for my superior's office. Thankfully he's not there, so I leave the completed files and then head for my own place of employment; the New York Crime Lab, right next door.

"Mornin' boss," one of my CSI's, Danny Messer greets me with a hesitant smile. I inherited this lab along with most of its staff, including my two lead CSI's, Danny and his partner Sheldon Hawkes. Danny, is young and energetic; who's sometimes over eager approach to things gets him into trouble, often incurring the anxiety of best friend Don Flack, my lead Detective. Danny grew up with a family that was sometimes in trouble with the law but he managed to keep himself out of anything that complicated; left behind a baseball career, got his degree in forensic science and has been a valuable aide since I started.

I see Sheldon walking toward us and offer a small nod in greeting. Sheldon Hawkes is almost the polar opposite of his partner, Danny. Danny sports a more casual appearance, never sloppy, but prefers jeans and fitted tee's, whereas Sheldon dresses like something right of a GAP ad. He attributes his well put together attire to his girlfriend Skye Baker, and I would have to agree. Skye herself, who looks like a Russian model who just stepped off a high fashion runway, always expects Sheldon to look his best. He's brilliant as far as academic standards go but is humble about his intelligence.

Sheldon is always trying to set Danny up, but Danny, again much like myself, has a particular woman in mind. _'Country girl Mac, but with a city edge.'_ He often tells me. I still have no idea what that means; but it's no matter, as I would never fancy myself a match maker; as I don't have the first clue on how to set two strangers up; heck I can't even do that for myself!

Sheldon is not a native of New York, like Danny and Don are, but he started the same time as Danny and now the three musketeers, as Jessica affectionately calls them, are as thick as thieves. Any woman Danny finds would have to have the approval from the rest of the group. And much like Danny, the team is always trying to set me up so that all eight of us can be a tight knit family. I tell them it'll never happen and to count me out; they still don't listen.

"Another fine morning," Sheldon greets us and Danny just rolls his eyes.

"Someone got lucky last night," Danny teases and Sheldon's face displays a wide grin.

"Do I have to be here for this?" I query with arches brows as Danny quickly hands me a file.

"Seriously Danny you should have come to Margaret's last night. Lots of single women."

"Any from out of town?"

"Colorado?" Sheldon frowns.

"Somewhere like that."

"Ah no, these were city women."

"She's gotta like bikes Sheldon," Danny retorts as I try to keep my concentration fixed on the file in my hands.

"Some there that even Mac might have liked," Sheldon states and instantly my attention strays.

"How long have you two tried to set me up?"

"Too long," Danny sighs as he slaps me on the back. "What is your excuse?"

"I'm waiting for the right one," I mumble as I look back down at the results in my hand.

"That's what I keep tellin' him," Danny looks at Sheldon as I just shake my head. I leave them to discuss another one of Sheldon and Skye's famous club outings that Sheldon feels Danny missed out on, and head for Peyton's office. Even though we parted on somewhat amicable terms, I always feel nervous anxiety when I approach her. But it's not the kind of nervous anxiousness that comes when you are excited to see someone you are attracted to; and that I believe is starting to put a strain on our working relationship.

"Good morning Mac," Peyton greets me with an eager smile.

"Morning. I came with..."

"Did you get my call last night?"

"I was busy with stuff for Sinclair and I..."

"A simple no would have sufficed," she replies with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't ignoring you," I tell her in half truth. I can be blunt but would rather not face any kind of emotional confrontation if I can help it.

"Well I was calling because I received an invitation to the Mayor's annual banquet and I was wondering if you'd like to go. I just didn't want to go alone."

"I thought we..."

"We can meet there?" She persists and I feel myself offering a heavy sigh.

"_As friends_?" She adds and now I'm trapped; and I hate feeling trapped; at least by a woman that I am not attracted to. Now if I was to be trapped and it was a woman I was attracted to...

"Mac?"

"Right sorry...when is it?"

She gives me the details and I find myself, against my better judgment agreeing to be her plus one. Thankfully we get back to the _real_ reason I came to see her work, and my mind is finally settled. After I get what I want, I quickly take my leave and then head back upstairs.

I see Jessica Flack hovering around my office door with a nervous expression and I'm once again wondering what else is going to happen today.

"Morning Jessica," I greet as I gently push past and head into my office. "What is going on?"

"Did you talk to Peyton?" She queries with a slight frown.

"She asked me just now. Thanks for the heads up," I reply. I had told Jessica long ago that if she heard of anyone who was asking about me; especially on a date to give me the heads up, and despite her few protests it's worked; until today.

"You don't have to agree Mac."

"I already did," I huff as I look back down at the paper in my fingers.

"Why?"

"Because it avoided an argument that I didn't want to engage in with her. I will find a way out. What else is going on?"

"Garner confessed," she informs me, talking about a case we worked on yesterday. I see Flack walk past my office, always catching the eye of his attractive wife and forcing me to feel a small twinge of jealousy once again. But even when those feelings surface, I know that it's not Peyton's face I picture as the woman I want at my side. _Oh why did I agree to be her date?_

But Jessica has known me for a few years now and even with just a certain look or tone she knows to drop a subject; especially one that involves my pathetic love life; nonexistent love life? I take the confession statement from Jessica as she's called away and my phone rings. For the next half hour, I concern myself with wrapping up a few cases and then am interrupted by Flack knocking on my door.

"What did Jess want?"

"To give me a failed warning about Peyton."

"Did you..."

"I said yes."

"But you don't like Peyton."

"I know. I said I would meet her there. Trust me Don, I will find an excuse to bail," I sigh as I stand up and reach for my suit jacket; his look telling me that he's got something more important to discuss than my rate dating occurrences. "She's just..."

"Boring?" Flack smirks.

"Not the one. But I couldn't be rude. What do you have?"

"Who is the one Mac?"

"She doesn't exist. Now what else is going on?"

"New case. A woman was murdered just outside Lady Stella's."

"Lady Stella's?" I arch my brows. "What um...is Lady Stella's?"

"Take a guess."

"In that case, no thanks. I'm sure I can guess."

"You really gotta get out more."

"Not to places like that."

"It's an adult massage parlor; gentlemen only."

"As I said before, not to places like that," I huff as I follow after him.

"Not your thing?" Flack goads.

"Certainly not."

"It's legal."

"Do you know what they do there?"

"You know they aren't hookers," Flack reminds me but I just don't want any further sordid details. "It's not a brothel."

"Close enough."

"That's a pretty quick judgment Mac, especially for a man who has never been to one of those places."

"Those kind of women only take those jobs because they just didn't want to stand on the street corner. Trust me, you might think that paid sexual favors don't go on there, but they probably do."

"Mac..."

"Isn't Danny or Sheldon available?"

"Danny is going to meet us there. And I think you are wrong."

"These women are all the same Don."

"Well I guess we'll see if you are right."

"Trust me Don, there isn't a woman out there, especially in this kind of industry that would make me change my mind," I mumble as I head for the elevator. "Or even hold enough interest for me to want to find out."

"If I'm right, I'm going to say I told you so," he calls out just as the elevator doors close.

"Never happen," I tell myself firmly. "I'll never be swayed by that _kind _of woman."

"Is there an actual Lady Stella? Probably not. Probably some front owned by a local mob boss," I ponder as the elevator carries us to the bottom floor were the CSI truck is waiting. I let Flack take his own police cruiser as I head for my Chevy Avalanche; cursing my bad timing that I have to attend to this call. I push the truck into busy traffic and head for a destination that in the past I would never have visited once, much less frequented; a destination where a woman was waiting that was going to change my ideals; notions; and very life forever.

* * *

**~Lady Stella Bonasera~**

"Stella..."

"Sid, hold that thought," I state as I hear the soft buzzer to the front door open and head out to meet my new clients. I slowly walk toward two men, both of them offering hungry stares I walk to them in my trademark attire; black thigh-high leather boots, black leather corset and mini skirt and black sheer robe. I always wear my hair down as I think it just adds to the whole mystique of the persona I have created for myself in this type of setting.

"Welcome to Lady Stella's," I greet my two eager clients. I ask them their first names, to confirm they do have appointments and then leave them in the waiting room as I go in search of my two girls.

"Monique, have you seen Lindsay?"

"Probably studying for an exam," Monique replies with a flip of her long blond hair. "Check the tank."

"I'll get her. You have Senator Green, he's the tall one on the right."

I watch one of my skilled ladies take her leave and can't help but smile. Monique LeCroix moved from Montral about two years ago looking for work. Much like the other ladies I employ, she is a registered massage therapist with the state of New York but is going to night school for something else; in her case fashion design. She looks like Barbie and is often most requested, next to Ling Chan, who is the perfect Geisha girl in the flesh.

I head into the private staff lounge and then gaze with a slight frown at my newest masseuse, Lindsay Monroe. She arrived from Montana looking for work while she finishes her last year in University; hoping to get her degree in Forensic Science. She is a little shy at first, but a hidden spitfire when you get to know her. And she's a friend.

Much like myself, the ladies I employee are intelligent, street smart, educated and beautiful; they have to be in order to be one of my ladies and keep me in business. My ladies are not hookers as most ignorant would assume.

"Lindsay?" I gently break her concentration and she looks up at me with a slight frown.

"Sorry, got carried away," she replies sheepishly as she quickly stows her books and then rushes past me to attend to her next client. She too likes to maintain a certain look; her costume consisting of a denim mini, plaid top that exposes her belly and spiked boots; her golden curls always hanging loose, driving the male clientele a little crazy. Unlike Monique and Ling, Lindsay doesn't have a boyfriend; always telling me she's waiting for the right one to steal her heart away.

_'When I see him Stella, I'll know in that instant._'

I head back to the main area and check with Amber, my new receptionist; who is working on getting her massage license so she can earn some good money like the other ladies I employ. She also likes to play dress up and today looks like a naughty school girl in a plaid mini with chucky heels, knee high black socks, a black leather and plaid vest and two long blond ponytails. Once everything is back in order, I slowly wander to my back office where my good friend and business physician, Sid Hammerback is waiting for my return.

"Do you have to go?" Sid arches a brow in wonder.

"No Amber will take care of it. So where were we."

"Discussing Aiden."

Sid and Alice have a very trusting and secure marriage; something in truth I envy. So when Sid had told Alice that I had asked him to be the physician of choice to make house calls on my ladies, I was pleasantly surprised when she said she wasn't threatened by it.

_Oh I long for something loving and secure_, I inwardly lament as I take my seat at the table once again. _A man who will trust me no matter what I do._

"And her wrist, will it heal in time?" I ask Sid, referring to Aiden Buren, my feisty Brooklyn masseuse who was injured while working on a very insistent and tough client.

"Sorry Stella, she'll be off another few weeks," Sid informs me as he hands me her progress report. I offer a slight curse and his face softens. "How are you doing?"

"I am okay."

"You know anytime you want to just drop by, Alice and I always have an extra plate waiting for you."

"I do appreciate that," I gently squeeze his hand and offer a kind smile. "But I am okay."

"And how is Mindy?" He asks, referring to my foster sister and elusive business partner.

"She travels more than I approve but since I am not her mother I can't really limit her actions. But in the past few months, things have become strained between us, leading me to actually consider buying her out and looking for a new partner or just go solo."

"Sorry."

"So, things are still tense. But I am seriously thinking of buying her out," I sigh as I lean back in my chair.

"You know going solo can be scary but I think it's the right thing to do. Besides you know if you need help then..."

"I am doing okay but thanks for the offer. I couldn't impose like that. You two have already done more than enough for me."

"Well it would be no trouble. Tell Lindsay and Monique both are overdue for their seasonal shots and I am free anytime this week."

"I'll tell them," I state warmly as I stand up with Sid and walk with him to the back door. He takes his leave, allowing me to lock up the back door for the night and then head into my quiet office once again. My building isn't anything special; well on the outside, but the inside is fairly impressive. Each massage parlor is a different theme and the girls dress and act accordingly. I don't hire submissive's, as my ladies have to know how to be assertive and forceful when needed; but appear submissive when requested, always within in reason.

But I don't run a brothel. I have been accused of that, but my girls assure me that they don't sleep with their clients on site, no matter the monetary requests. If they want to take things to a private location, during non working hours, then that is their business. Also their boyfriends are not allowed to show up and hassle their clients; they have to wait in the back; so far I haven't had any troubles an I intend to keep it that way.

I head into a small private dressing room that is mine and sit down on the small velvet stool, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"You look tired Stella," I gently scold myself as I cast my weary glance upward. I look at the calendar and then frown. Although it was almost three years to the day that my ex husband, Frankie Mala died, his memory haunts me even still.

After that terrifying night I had locked myself away for a good number of months; locked away from men and the world in general. But then a call from my foster sister Mindy changed things. She too had just survived a terrifying ordeal and we made a pact that night that we would rise from the ashes, stand on our own to feet and show the world around us that we weren't done by any means. I had a life and a career; and I just up and walked away from both, never looking back.

Having a business that is an adult massage parlor wasn't something I had planned as my future career; it just sort of happened. After Frankie's death, I couldn't go back to what I was doing and so immersed myself in a fantasy world; one where I was in charge of my body and my destiny. Mindy and I sat down and spent one whole night brainstorming and Lady Stella's was born. She wasn't upset that it was my name on the outside, just as long as she was partner to the proceeds that came from the inside.

We both decided we weren't going to allow any sort of prostitution and that we'd offer only adult massage services in an intimate and fantasy setting; both of us having gotten our licenses on the side, in addition to our other professional degrees. I do sometimes dress like a powerful dominatrix; or the opposite as a simple city girl. I am requested and only for special clients will I put my massage education to good use. The mayor is one of my top clients.

However as much as I see men on a daily basis; all sorts of men, I long for that special someone. That one man that makes me want to consider breaking my rule and offering more than a simple pleasure massage.

I don't really believe in love at first sight; but I do believe in strong chemical attraction at first glance. The man I want will have that initial chemical spark the moment our eyes meet. He'll be handsome of course; kind, not married or attached, strong when I need him to be and submissive when I want him to be. Dark hair and blue eyes; two features I have always insisted on. Frankie's brown eyes were the exception and Sid always told me that's why it didn't work.

"Oh Stella, he doesn't exist."

I shelve the mental image of my dream man, push myself up from my chair and then head back into the sitting parlor. Over the past year, Mindy has since showed less and less interest, especially after I mentioned that I wanted to buy her out and go it alone; but I don't mind. This allows me to add decorative touches as I see fit.

"Ambassador Dalglish has requested you for next week Lady Stella," Amber informs me as I hover around the sitting area, straightening things out for our last client, who is now late. I look up and offer her a smile and a nod, allowing her to quickly get back to her phone call and booking me a rare client.

Just as she hangs up, our last client enters with a smile on his face.

"Evening Lady Stella."

"Evening Marc," I greet one of my regulars. "Ling is waiting for you in room number three."

"Thank you as always," he smiles as he nears. His fingers linger on my forearm but I simply offer him a polite nod and he quickly takes his leave.

"Marc is cute Lady Stella. Why don't you go out with him?" Amber wonders. "I know he wants to."

"He um...he's just lacking that _thing_," I sigh as head for the front door. I lock the outside so that no one else might enter without using the security phone and then turn back to Amber. "If I were to ever trust another man..he'd..."

"He'd what?" She urges.

"He'd have to captivate me right from the start."

"Marc is attractive."

"It would be deeper than looks. A real connection. You know one where our eyes would lock and in those few seconds I would know."

"Know what?"

"Know that I have found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Or at least know I have finally found a man worth pursuing."

"Wow, think that kinda thing is real?" Amber inquires.

"No," I smile. "That's why I'm not dating."

"Well he'd have to be okay with...well with all this."

"Yes I am not looking for another Frankie. A controlling, possessive, jealous, insecure ass!" I curse, allowing my temper to rise and then quickly calming. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Ling told me the whole story. I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"Well I hope you find him. You deserve to be happy and in love."

I offer the young girl a hesitant smile as I gather up the expensive coffee mugs and head into another part of the building; one that houses our private lunch area and wash the few dishes that are lingering. I have regular inspections by the city so always ensure that there is no alcohol, drugs or anything else that might violate city codes.

I have an apartment on the top floor, it's a large loft space that overlooks the city and I really can't imagine living anywhere else.

"If you need anything, press the button," I tell Amber as I finally take my leave for the night. I set the security alarm for the back and then head toward a private elevator that only myself and two other ladies have the key to. I turn the lock and allow the slow moving steel box to deliver me upstairs to my waiting apartment. Frankie and I lived in his studio loft on the other side of the city; but when he died I wanted to be as far away from him as possible, even physically.

My apartment is quiet and I think homey; despite the space the loft affords. I have a large Master bedroom with a walk in closet and a bathroom with an antique soaker tub and walk in shower. My furniture is affordable but modest and I don't own really anything that one would define as a worldly luxury.

I was an orphan since a small girl and have had to tight tooth and nail for everything I call my own today. I head into my closet, shedding my robe in the process. My closet is divided into two sections, working clothes and regular clothes. At the end of the day, Lady Stella is put away and just plain old Stella Bonasera comes to life.

I pull on a pair of yoga pants and tee and then head into the kitchen to make myself some dinner. I casually glance at my computer, which displays four small screens, my three parlors that are in use right now and the last split between the front and back entrance; I always like to ensure my girls are taken care of.

I flip on the TV, turning to the hockey game and then head back into the kitchen to get something to eat. Working longer hours but having later mornings, usually affords me more leisure time in the morning than at night.

For a brief second I glance toward the living room, my mind picturing a handsome man waiting for me at the table, his warm eyes and inviting smile calling to me to join him for a relaxed dinner.

"And after dinner?" I gently query as my face warms.

The man I am seeking wouldnt be threatened by what I do; but would want to peer beneath the thin veneer that is Lady Stella and want to explore the complex Stella Bonasera.

"He doesn't exit," I state in torment as I blink my eyes and the image quickly fades, replaced by an empty chair and forcing my mind back to reality. I turn back to the items on the stove and try to concentrate on them.

I have had the occasional date in the past year, but most men are either looking for a fantasy one night stand or are expecting to leave a tip at the end of the evening; I cater to neither. So I usually tell most goodbye before I even say hello. The man I want won't be wanting my professional services right at first; the man I want, will want to know _me_; not realizing the complete package that I am indeed offering.

"Poor man," I lightly chuckle as I know that man doesn't exist. Most can't see past the black leather so often come back during working hours, expecting something that they only dream about when the day comes to an end.

I finish my dinner and then head into the living room, sitting down with a glass of wine; facing three empty seats. "Where are you?" I ponder, telling myself that right now my perfect man is thinking about me and wondering what I am doing.

"But could he see past Lady Stella?"

I look up at my wall, glancing at my university degrees and sigh. Only Frankie knew my real secular background; after that I deemed no one else worthy enough to know the real me; closed myself away; and created a whole new identity. _Will I ever find anyone worthy enough to tell them the whole truth?_

"I doubt it," I offer with a heavy sigh as two small beeps are heard. I quickly turn to see Ling and Lindsay exit their rooms and watch as their clients take their leave out the front door and then I turn back to Monique. She also finishes up and then escorts her client out of her massage room and soon the downstairs is empty. I see Amber and Monique talking for a few minutes before a man enters and takes Monique into his arms. Once again waiting until all male clientele have left.

Monique's boyfriend Dave is a nice guy. He was a bit taken aback at first by what she does as was Ling and Aiden's partners, but he soon came around and I haven't had any problems with him just showing up and causing trouble when she's with a male client. He must trust her and if you trust someone you must love them.

"I wish I had that," I lament as I turn away and allow them their privacy. About half hour later, the downstairs is finally dark, all doors locked and everything shut down for the night. I have two security guys that do come around as I am closing, mostly to ensure the girls are escorted safely to either their cars, a cab or the subway.

As with most nights, I leave the TV or music on until I am ready to get into bed for fear the silence will overwhelm me in this wide open space. Some nights I just love to relax in a hot bubble bath but tonight I opt for a quick shower and then head into my room, getting into my large bed and looking at the empty space beside me, heaving a sigh of sorrow.

But I tell myself that I had my chance with Frankie and was shown that I must be on my own in order to succeed and I don't need love to be happy. So I turn off the lights and try to think on what new renovation ideas I have in mind for the new massage room that is now finished.

But try as I might to force my mind to dwell on work, I feel warm invisible fingers teasing my skin and my mind starts to settle.

_'Goodnight Stella,'_ his warm voice soothes, allowing me to finally slip into the dark realm of sleep.

Morning comes all too soon and I slowly turn onto my side and glance at the clock. Despite the fact that my parlor doesn't open for a few hours, I am an early riser; liking to have everything in order before my first client walks through the door. I slowly head into my bathroom to get the day started, mentally reminding myself that I'll need to call Mindy tonight and make an arrangement for another meeting when she's back in town.

During the week I am not much of a breakfaster, opting for a bagel and fruit and of course coffee.

"Need my coffee," I mumble to myself as I start into my breakfast.

Much like dinner, as I eat my breakfast in solitude, I often stare at the empty chairs, picturing my handsome soul mate sharing a brief bite with me before we get our days started; promising to meet back here at the end of the day, swapping stories as we enjoy a home cooked meal. Possibly one we create together?

"A man that likes to be in the kitchen?" I chuckle. "He doesn't exist for sure."

I finish reading the paper and then when I am finished I head back into my bedroom to change. Most of my 'Lady Stella' working attire consists of black leather, lace and satin. I take good care of my body; after all I am the face of the Lady Stella massage parlor. But I always told myself that after Frankie, I wasn't going to just let myself go.

"He wasn't worth it," I huff as I pull on my black knee high boots and head for the private elevator. I reach the bottom and just exit into the hallway when Lindsay comes rushing up to me with a horrified look on her face; showing me her bloody hands.

"Lindsay, what the hell happened?" I ask in shock and she stares at me in terror; her brown eyes, large and watery.

"Monique...she's...in the back...in the...alley," she manages and I offer a curse as I race for the backdoor. I rush into the alley, Lindsay in tow and then stop in shock as I gaze upon one of my Lady's and friend's battered body.

"Oh god no..." I whisper as my eyes water. I stare at the unmoving body for what seems like an eternity, praying, willing Moni to wake up and tell me this was just a joke to scare the hell out of me.

"Moni..." I whisper. "Please wake up."

But she doesn't and I know she's dead. I catch Lindsay as she rushes toward her once more. "Don't touch the body."

"But Moni is.."

"She's dead sweetie and we have to call the police. Don't touch anything further and when you are questioned you tell them exactly what you told me a few minutes ago."

"But she...Stella she can't...I just talked to her last night and...oh god no..."

I instruct Lindsay to wait with the body as I turn and rush inside, calling 911. I was put through to a Detective Flack who gave me some simple instructions.

"We have to just make sure no one else touches the body and we don't go near it. The Crime Scene team is coming with the lead Detective."

"Stella, who would do this?"

"Lindsay, I have no idea," I sigh as I gaze down in sorrow at the lifeless body of a beautiful young woman. After what seems a small eternity I hear sirens and watch two marked police cars appear at either end of the alley; two at one end and one at the other. A tall dark haired man gets out of his unmarked cruiser and heads toward me, my heart now starting to race.

"Lady Stella? I'm Detective Don Flack. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I um...Lindsay, one of my massage ladies found the um...the body...found Monique," I answer absently as I bend down to touch something.

"Please ma'am, you can't touch anything."

"When will your lead CSI be here?" I ask in haste.

"Here he comes now."

I slowly stand up; my heart racing at the site before me; my back to a man that is about to change my life forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so what did you think of their introductions? Want to know how their first meeting will go? Want to see how this SMACKED can make it work in this type of setting? Want to know what danger lay ahead for both? Want to know more about their ex spouses? What other secrets they have? Should I continue? Or just shelve? Thanks in advance as always.

**PS:** Escape from Rikers updates next


	2. An Instant Connection A Lasting Memory

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 2 - An Instant Connection; A Lasting Memory**

**A/N: **Hey thanks so much everyone! I was nervous and still am a bit with this type of setting but I hope you all see that Lady Stella's is not a brothel (eek yeah can't write that) and this story won't push the M boundaries in that regards. But it will create some fun and SMexy tension.

And as with my other 1st person stories, going forward the view will switch been Mac and Stella and will be marked with my trademark 8 X's (XXXXXXXX) and that will indicate a switch in who's talking. Hopefully that's easy to read.

* * *

_'They are not hookers Mac...'_

_'Adult, gentlemen only...'_

_'Legit business...'_

_'Lady Stella...'_

As I near the heritage style building; for some reason my nervous anxiety is starting to build. "Mac, get a grip," I command myself. "This is just another routine crime scene."

I use the term 'routine' loosely as no two crime scenes are the same; each brings with it, its own unique set of witnesses, suspects, circumstances, alibis, murder weapons and motives. However the setting for today's murder is one that I haven't encountered yet as a crime scene investigator; so maybe I said the word routine for my own piece of mind.

As I bring the truck to a stop, I just stare at the outside of the building and lightly frown. "Immaculate," I note with an almost uncertain prejudice. I half expected it to be some rundown, shabby, brothel-style dwelling; instead of a very well kept and neatly manicured heritage-style establishment. I am disappointed; I wanted a reason to tell Don I was right.

_'It's not a brothel Mac. No one sells sex there...they are not hookers,' _Don's voice tries to drill into my head. However, I still choose to remain leery. I am rarely surprised and know this Lady Stella will turn out to be no different.

I quickly get out and grab my kit from the trunk, stopping to observe the outside of the building. But just as I am about to go in the front door, Danny pulls up with the other CSI Avalanche; prompting me to stop and wait.

"Ah Lady Stella's."

"Everyone heard of this place but me?" I query.

"Is that a trick question?" Danny counters.

"I suppose," I gesture with my head toward the entrance to the alleyway. "So is there actually a Lady Stella?" I wonder as we head for the mass of yellow police tape.

"Mac, you really gotta get out more. I mean I haven't been to this one exactly but..."

"You have been to a place like this?"

"Remember Marco's bachelor...party...right never mind," Danny huffs as I just arch my brows in wonder. "Well we went to Madame Cleo's in Brooklyn; same thing. You get a massage by a girl who..."

"Do they perform sexual acts on site?"

"Why when you say that does it sound sordid?" Danny counters and I just shake my head. "Okay so no sex. These girls are massage therapists Mac. They just dress up like..." his voice stops short as we round the corner.

"What is it?" I ask, as I follow his gaze to two young women talking to Flack; the third heading back inside before we can reach the group.

"Do you see her?"

"Who?"

"Golden curls...cowboy boots..."

"Danny?"

"I um...yeah never mind," Danny states absently as he picks up the pace; unable to get to his friends side fast enough it seems.

"And that's all I know...I swear," a young woman with honey blond hair and large brown eyes finishes talking to Flack just as we arrive.

"Mac, Danny, this is Lindsay Monroe. She works here and she found the body," Flack informs us. "A Monique LeCroix."

"Did you touch the body Ms. Monroe?" Danny asks eagerly, his instant attention not lost on either myself or Flack.

"I did when I first found her...please call me Lindsay," she replies with a shy smile.

"Danny," Danny greets her.

"And this is Ling Chan, she also works here," Lindsay informs us.

I offer a slight nod to Danny as I slowly walk toward the body, wondering if my smitten CSI will actually be able to perform as I have come to expect him to. I place my kit down and grab a pair of gloves, carefully pulling them on and then getting to work. But about ten minutes later, I still feel an intent set of eyes watching my every move and look up; locking my sapphire eyes with a set of stunning emerald ones. She instantly grabs my gaze; holding onto it. And despite the fact that she's more than a few feet away; I almost feel that I am being suffocated by her enchanting presence. _Mac you have a job to do, _my brain tries.

For some reason unbeknownst to me, I am unable to look away; my brain not sending the correct signals to the rest of my body to take the correct action. _Who is she?_ Probably another worker, I surmise as I continue to stare. Perfect olive skin, golden curls, captivating eyes and a body that makes me think..._Mac!_ Right...back to work.

I feel my face starting to warm; her gaze starting to penetrate into my soul and now for some reason I feel vulnerable and unable to move until she deems it's time for me to get back to what I was doing. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I have always longed for that instant chemical connection; that unique feeling between two people that signals this is the one you have been looking for all your life. But this can't be it. With her? Here? In this setting? Not possible! _Snap out of it Mac!_ I command myself.

_She's basically a paid escort!_ With that sad thought in my head I give it a shake and then look back down, my heart now racing. _What is wrong with me?_ I wonder again as I reach for the wrong item for the task at hand. But now I am distracted. What does she think of me? Is she fascinated by watching me work? What does she do here? Is she single?_ Mac!_

I give myself another quick curse as I look back up. _She's gone_. And suddenly I want to know who she is. Why is she just watching from inside? Where is her morbid curiosity? _I know one way I can find out who she is_. _I have to know. Why? What is it about her that has captivated me so instantly? _

"Danny," I call him over with a serious expression.

"Mac, I think I'm in love," Danny states in a low tone. "Her name is Lindsay and..."

"Well snap out it, you have work to do. Process the scene so that Raymond can get the body ready for transport back to Peyton."

"I'm on it," Danny finally agrees and I know it's safe for me to venture inside. I slowly head for the back door but stop before I actually go up the steps. _I can get Danny to go in there. Why do I have to? _You want to see _her, _my brain quickly surmises. But before I can ponder anything else, her alluring voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"You can come up you know," a soft voice entreats and I raise my eyes, feasting on tempting black patent leather stiletto boots before my eyes slowly travel up perfect legs, resting on a lush frame before I reach her beautiful face.

I know I can speak, in fact I have heard my own voice before; but for some reason, I find myself unable at this moment. She looks at me with a slight smile, her eyes locking with mine once more and her mischievous look delighting in the instant power she seems to posses over me. I feel weak; and yet I am not bothered by that. Why?

"I know," I mention lamely. _Get a grip!_ I command myself. I give her a slight nod to lead the way as I slowly climb. I turn around to see Flack watching me with an amused expression, giving me a wink just before I disappear into the house of forbidden pleasure and I know I am not going to hear the end from either him or his wife.

"Is Lady Stella in?" I ask as I slowly enter the back area, once again impressed with how clean and in order everything appears to be. I once again expected it to be kinda run down and well...but it seems that my preconceived notions are quickly being dispelled.

"She is."

"_She?_" I arch my brows.

"You were expecting a man?" She wonders with a slight laugh.

"Mob front?" I counter as I quickly look around. However, I have failed to see that my beautiful tour guide has stopped and I end up bumping right into her. "Oh sorry..." I mumble as I quickly step back. "I uh...didn't see you."

"Are you always this nervous at a crime scene, Detective?"

"Mac Taylor," I offer in haste. "And nervous? I um...no not nervous. I..." I ramble on in nervousness; something she obviously enjoys. "Just...well I have never..."

"Been in a place like this before?" Her soft voice draws my gaze back to hers.

"Exactly," I answer in a quiet tone.

"First time for everything right?" She offers softly and my face instantly warms. "Come with me."

I follow her down a hallway decorated with all kinds of fantasy pictures and once again my sexual discomfort level is starting to build. I try to tell myself that this kind of stuff doesn't turn me on; that I am not into forebidden fantasies and that...oh hell I'm a guy; of course all this turns me on. _Oh why did I do this? _The interior is just as immaculate as the exterior; soft mood lighting, tempting aromas of chocolate and vanilla; visual stimuli of all kinds and of course various adult massage devices for sale. We reach a very neatly decorated office and this amazing creature in front of me stops and turns to face me.

"I really need to speak with Lady Stella."

She holds out her hand and I hesitate for but a moment. "Stella Bonasera; or Lady Stella, but if you'd prefer you can call me Stella."

I stare in shock; the woman that I now have an instant connection with is the _owner_ of this establishment? I am attracted to..._her?_ _Lady Stella? My new case? _Oh I'm doomed.

XXXXXXXX

From the moment I saw the look on Lindsay's face in the parlor to seeing Monique's in the alley, my world came to a crashing halt. I remember standing beside Lindsay and just staring in morbid curiosity at the scene of the body in the alley.

_'Who would do this Stella?'_ Lindsay had asked. I had no answers, I was at a loss as to who would ever want to hurt someone as beautiful and harmless as Monique. But the longer I found myself staring at her bloody body, the faster my brain was racing. I have been around death before; even caused one myself so it wasn't that that disturbed me so. It was the person that made up that dead body; a close friend and colleague. Who killed her? Why? How? I have to know but also know that if I touch the body or hamper with the scene in any way, I could hinder the investigation and I would forever curse myself if Moni's killer walked away because of something I did.

I left Lindsay to talk to Detective Flack after I had said my piece, which wasn't really that helpful but was happy that I was allowed to go inside and tend to clients that were supposed to come today. I really had no interest in talking to the lead investigator as I was sure he'd make his way inside to inspect Moni's things. I quickly get Amber to start rescheduling later appointments and then head toward for the backdoor, hovering in the entrance and just watching the scene unfold. But just as I am about to turn back inside, I hear a warm voice and instantly my brain wants to see who it belongs to.

And then I see him and for some reason am unable to turn away; fascinated by watching the handsome man that seems to command the attention of anyone around him. Dressed in a black suit with black dress shirt, no tie; I am smitten. I have always been attracted to a man who dresses well; but unlike his lead Detective, who is also an attractive man, I find my gaze following him and him alone.

_Who is he? _

I watch him approach Monique and his lips offer a slight wince. _He's upset?_ I have seen many a reaction of many a man but this man instantly surprises me. He must have seen dozens of dead bodies and yet he seems fixed in time for a few seconds, as if offering a final silent moment of respect to the life that was so cruelly cut short. I watch his hands; strong and yet precise as he starts to get to work. He fascinates me.

I watch him work; looking at a few things on Monique's body before he looks up and I am instantly captivated by warm sapphire. However, the longer I continue to be held captive by him, I see both strength and weakness; fear and determination and I find myself in uncharted waters. This is the connection I have been seeking all my life? Here? With him?

_Who is he?_ I wonder again. I feel my core starting to warm the longer I stare at him, watching his hard body as it works the scene, and I find myself unable to turn away; I want to know more, what he thinks, what he sees, what he feels. Damn this man! I have to leave.

However, I am unable to give up on this handsome stranger completely so peer out from the curtains only to watch him leave his task and come in search of me. I watch him near and then can't seem to get to the entranceway fast enough; wanting to greet him in person. I have seen men look at me before and for some reason when his eyes start to examine me, from the boots up, I want to know what he is thinking. What is his initial reaction to me?

He asks if Lady Stella is in and I think I'm in love. _Stella! Snap out of it! He's a cop and probably married!_ I invite him in and am shocked at his nervousness. Most men would be instantly asking me inappropriate questions; but he's all business. At least in tone; his body language is telling me two conflicting stories. He is more than uncomfortable but in a good way. What is his real story?

When I turn around once again to face him and our bodies collide, I at once feel an instant connection as we touch for a split second and my core goes up in flames. But as I look into his eyes once more I see something else. Uncertainty? About what? Whether I approve of him or not? Why wouldn't I? I don't know him. But it's not until he grasps my hand that I feel, not just imagine, that rare chemical spark that two people can share. That connection I have been longing for all my adult life.

"Stella..." he starts in a low tone, as if testing my name to see whether his brain approves or not.

"What did you need Detective Taylor?" I ask in wonder.

"Did you hear anything?"

"Nothing. Besides the standard traffic, I didn't hear the body being dumped. That is what you are asking right?"

"Right. Well I am sure Detective Flack has covered the basics about Ms. LeCroix and her personal life."

"And I'll tell you what I told him. She has worked for me the longest; for about two years and has a boyfriend, Dave Simpson. I saw her last night when he came to pick her up and..." my voice trails off as I look away, not wanting to show myself weak or emotional in front of a stranger; _a stranger I am oddly attracted to_.

"I'm uh...sorry," his warm voice directs my gaze back to him and I turn to see his face instantly soften; putting my mind and heart at ease. "I actually wanted to see where she kept any personal things. It won't take long."

"Like a locker?"

"I can get a warrant if you need."

"I have nothing to hide Detective Taylor," I tell him in truth. "Lindsay found the body and...right this way."

"Sure," he answers with a slight frown.

I gaze at him a bit longer and his lips start to gently curl; lips I am now interested in tasting. However, I remind myself once again that he is here on business and I need to get back to mine. Our two worlds do not belong together and probably will never collide in anything other than a professional clash of the titans.

"How long will my business be closed?"

"Oh I'm sure your clientele can wait a day to soothe their..."

"Aches?"

"Sure."

"Their what?" I arch a brow and he looks at me in haste.

"Well their um...so where is her locker?"

"So why have you never been in a place like this?"

"Ah not really my thing."

"You don't like getting a massage Detective Taylor?"

"But that isn't all you offer here right?"

"We offer a visual fantasy as we try to ease away some aches and pains, the rest is up to you."

"I see."

"You don't believe me?"

"Stella..."

"Detective Taylor, I'm sure you _appear_ to be empathetic and concerned; but I am guessing that inside you are the same as every other uneducated male that comes in here with a preconceived prejudice about these kinds of places. I run a legitimate business here," I start as my voice raises slightly. "My ladies are beautiful, educated, clean and sober and all registered massage therapists with the State of New York; myself included. My business license is legal and I do not allow prostitution or solicitation of any kind; that goes for my girls and myself. We are not hookers so throw that idea out of your educated brain. So if you are going to stand here and judge me on something you know obviously little about; don't waste my time trying to make small talk."

I finish my little tirade and then stop; looking at him as he looks back at me with a quizzical glance. "What?"

"Nothing...it's just that very few people surprise me."

"Lucky, most of them shock the hell outta me," I quip as my face also softens.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Was I right?" I counter and his face gently flushes; adding an instant boyish appeal that I am once again attracted to.

"I want to believe you but..."

"But it's your first time here and I need to earn your trust."

He arches his brows and looks at me in surprise. "Right," is all he seems to be able to offer me. I study the man before me; once again captivated by his commanding presence. And yet I seem to be able to keep him under my spell with only a few words. _He fascinates me._

"Come with me," I finally get my brain in gear, reminding myself that the handsome man before me is not here as a client or friend; he is here to solve what happened to one of my ladies and then leave my life, probably for good. _Oh he's probably married. Men like this usually are. _Attractive and smart? And single? Not possible. I'm not that lucky. _Stella! _My brain once again scolds as it forces images of Monique into my mind and instantly my inappropriate thoughts about Detective Mac Taylor are shelved for another time. _Will I ever get another time? Alone? With him? Never going to happen._

I lead him into the girl's private area where they can leave their stuff, change and then get to work. But as soon as I round the corner my eyes water and I once again turn away.

XXXXXXXX

I watch this woman before me trying so hard to hold back her fluid emotion and I'm at a loss as to wonder why. Women usually have no trouble expressing their emotion in public; in fact most use it as an excuse for male attention. Why is she so different? Why is she pretending to be something else? And why does that continue to fascinate me?

"Do you need a minute?" I have to wonder and she looks back with a tight smile. But just as a stray tear escapes I feel the sudden urge to reach for it, but when I do she slightly flinches and I quickly pull back allowing her to gently brush it away. _What is she afraid? Me? Or just men in general? And why? Oh I want to know more! Damn this woman_.

"No I'm fine."

But I quickly pull myself back out of my mental stupor, reminding myself that I am here to do a job and this woman and I live in two different worlds.

"Which locker is hers?" I ask softly with a slight smile.

I watch Stella walk toward a set of lockers and then turns to me with a slight smile on her beautiful face and once again my heart starts to beat faster. For some reason, her eyes want to penetrate deeper into my soul; but suddenly I feel vulnerable and uncomfortable and I have to ensure that I am not weakened by her in any way. _Why am I so affected by this mysterious woman so fast?_

"Thank you," I mutter as I slowly pull on a pair of gloves and open the locker; Stella's eyes still watching my every move with vested interest. I start to examine a few items, but so far nothing here appears to give me anything that might suggest motive. Is she interested in me? Or the job? But as she watches a few more things it makes me wonder if she's seen other crime scenes before?

"So her boyfriend Dave..."

"I don't think he could have done this. I know men and he..."

"Know them...right," I mumble as my brows rise involuntarily but I don't turn and look at her.

"Is it just me you find offensive or my place of business?" She challenges and I turn to look at her with a frown.

"You offensive?" I ask shock. _I find her amazing_. "No."

"My place of work then?"

"Why choose to do something like this?"

"You don't know me Detective Taylor and I doubt if I told you, you'd either not give a damn or be unable to understand my motivation; so I guess you'll have to come up with your own reasons," she replies in a cool tone, stepping back a few feet and I am now cursing myself for hurting her feelings in the slightest. _Why do I seem to care?_

"I'm sure any DNA trace you find I can easily account for so when you are finished you can take your leave by the same door you came in," she instructs as she turns on her black stiletto heel and heads out of the room.

"Damn it!" I gently curse myself. _My intent wasn't to piss off my information source_. However, I once again remind myself that I am here to do a job and I need to get it done. But as with before about ten minutes into my searching through the locker I feel myself being watched again and turn to see Stella looking at me with an inspective glance.

"I'm sorry for snapping," she offers with a frown. "It's just hard to believe that Moni is um...gone."

"It's okay. I can understand you being stressed by all this. I'm almost finished," I tell her in a soft tone, before I turn back to the locker before me.

"Just as long as you get what you need to catch the bastard that did this."

"I guess the yellow tape outside is bad for business?" I query. But when I hear her offer a soft curse I turn around to face her determined expression.

"When you got the call from Detective Flack, why didn't you assign it to someone else? I mean you walk around the scene like a big shot, why not pull rank?" She challenges and I feel myself backing up slightly. _This woman is doing a very good job of getting under my skin!_

"I tried," I answer and she just arches a brow.

"And?"

"I'm bad for business right?" I state as I finally close my kit, nothing further to search for in the locker.

But when she showers me with silence I am once again feeling the need to continue to make conversation with this woman. "But I'm sure your clients won't be too scared away," I ramble on as she takes a few steps closer.

"Once again I have to ask, is it me that makes you nervous or the intimate setting you find yourself in?" She asks, closing the gap and slowly invading my personal space.

"I...well it's...is there anywhere else she might leave something private?"

"Do you always deflect a personal question with a work related one?"

"Can I ask why you care what I think?" I ask directly, my heart racing and the back of my neck starting to get a bit damp. _Damn it, get a grip!_ I command myself as she moves in a bit closer. But just as I am about to ask something, Flack walks in with a smile on his face.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you two were having a moment."

"We weren't having a moment," I scold as I quickly pull back, my body instantly cooling. Flack walks up to me, eyeing me in suspicion and I know he's not going to let this rest. I know I'll be the topic of gossip in the Flack household by the end of the day and I'll be cursing myself instead of them for my wayward actions.

"Ms. Bonasera was going to show me were else Monique might have put personal things. So far nothing here to indicate that she had any personal threats as of late."

"Danny is almost finished here and then we'll go and check out Monique's apartment."

"Right, well as soon as I'm done here I'll meet you both back at the lab."

"Can I trust you two behave?" Flack tosses a me and my face flames. I offer him an angry scowl but he simply winks as he turns and leaves.

"Your married Detective seems to know you pretty well."

"We weren't having a moment," I stammer as I turn back to face her.

"We weren't?" She once again counters and I look at her in wonder.

"So where..."

"Back to business, please come with me."

I follow after Stella into another part of the forbidden kingdom and once again my comfort level is being threatened. What would it be like? A massage from her? Probably amazing. I slowly eye a few of the massage parlors and frown. _Back to business...why does she seem upset? I am here for work!_ And we weren't having a moment. Damn it Flack.

"See anything you like?" Stella asks in a soft whisper, her back still to me; golden curls bouncing around her shoulders, tempting me with each step she takes.

_Is she for real? Each time she comes closer, I feel myself getting an instant hard on_. I can't answer that, that's what she wants. I like her...I mean her looks...she's beautiful and opinionated and..._Damn it!_

"I don't think it would be appropriate for me to comment," I mention as I glance sideways; praying for a miracle to deliver me from this intimate hell I now find myself immersed in.

XXXXXXXX

_Appropriate? What is he afraid to admit? Oh I want to know more. Most men would be half undressed by now. _But I quickly turn around to face him, stopping short and once again delighting the feel of his hard body slamming into mine.

"Sorry," he mumbles, his warm breath teasing my bare neck. But he doesn't move and I am now wondering why he's such a paradox. He is trying very hard to keep his professional persona up front at all times, but I do catch glances of an underlying hunger for knowledge about what I am all about and that is a bit unnerving. His slight scent is fueling growing fantasies and as I feel his body starting to harden in certain places, I am shocked and flattered. _Must be married!_

"I know that's a yes," I state and his lips slightly twitch, wanting to curl upward. "But don't worry, your wife will never know," I state with a slight frown as I turn to leave; my heart racing.

Damn the effect this man has on me; I too am having trouble concentrating on what I need to be doing; showing him what he needs so he can leave! I lead him into another room; the massage parlor that Monique has personalized and I turn to study him once more. His eyes dart nervously around; as if he's expecting a hidden device to pounce and entrap him. _Not that I wouldn't mind_.

"This is her room?" He asks with a slight frown, turning to me once again.

"It is, do you like it?"

"It's...what was her...well..."

"Fantasy?"

"Sure," he gently stammers. I think the fact that when this man is in his arena, outside in charge of the scene he is in control and knows it; but in here, away from his world and immersed in mine, he's uncertain. But of what? His job? Because he wasn't uncertain of what to do when he was inspecting Monique's locker. His sexual desires? Desires in general? _Oh I want to know more!_

"She liked to be Barbie. Every man's fantasy right?"

"Possibly," he answers absently as his eyes hold mine once more.

"Possibly? Hmmm and what would Detective Taylor's fantasy be?" I dare to wonder and he looks at me in surprise. I can tell by the way he's trying very hard not to squirm under my penetrating gaze that I touched a nerve; a sensitive issue. _Maybe his marriage is on the rocks? Boring? Stale?_

"Why do you think I'm married?" He asks and my world stops.

"The way you act. Unless you are gay?"

"I...what? No I'm not," he answers in haste. "Not either."

_Single...did he just say that? _"Oh," I all my brain will seem to allow me to reply. _He's smart, handsome, obviously well kept, not gay and single? What's the catch? What am I not seeing?_

"Are you ummarried?" He dares to query.

"What do you think?"

"Well either you have a very understanding husband or...I'm guessing no."

"I'm not," I confirm and he offers a slight nod; his lips curling into a slight smile. _So he's happy I'm not married but doesn't like my line of work? What a conundrum this Mac Taylor is. How refreshing._.

"So...do you mind if I look around?"

"Not at all. Is that your fantasy? Work?" I ask with a warm smile.

"Work is my life," he states with a hint of sorrow and my smile fades. He quickly turns back to the table behind him and starts to examine; leaving me to study his tense frame with a racing mind. _Damn I have so many questions about him! Why do I even care? What is it about him that is affecting me so quickly? _

"Work is my life also."

"You call this _work_?" He counters; his back still to me.

I slowly walk up to him, gently touch his firm shoulder, but don't allow him to turn around. "If I were to extend a private invitation; say a one on one where we could sit and compare notes, would you be _up_ for it?" I gently flirt and finally the corners of his perfect lips curl upward.

"I um...no it's okay. That's not necessary. I know what I..."

"Afraid to be proven wrong?"

"Pardon?" He finally turns around to face me.

"Well I have security tapes and can show you that my girls don't have sex with my clients; on my business property; during working hours," I state firmly, all back to business. "Myself included in case you were wondering!"

"But..."

"That's what you are really trying to prove, right Detective Taylor? That one of my girls is pimping one of these rooms and she was delinquent on a payment and someone came back to collect?"

"It wasn't my intent..."

"I'm sure it was," I counter. "I'm sure on the way here you had convinced yourself that this was an open and shut case; that this place is like all the rest, nothing but trouble; well I hope you are proven wrong Detective Taylor."

"I'm sorry to have upset you."

"Emotionally distraught right? Is that how you want to label me?" My emtions starting to run high as I picture Moni's bloody face in my mind; her lips begging for help.

"I..." he starts just as Ling walks into the room.

"Ling, please stay with Detective Taylor as he looks around Monique's room and then assist him with whatever else he needs. I'm going to see what other troubles Detective Flack's yellow tape has caused. I'm done here."

XXXXXXXX

I watch Stella leave the room, her posture tense and her fists tight and instantly my mind is racing. _Did I offend her? Damn it! _

"Do you think I offended her?"

"I think she likes you," Ling offers me in a soft tone and I look at her in shock.

"What?"

"Just an observation."

"Does she um...have a room?"

"She does, did you want to see it?"

_Of course she has a room, she's also a registered...massage...hmm wonder what her hands on my body...Mac!_

"No," I state in haste. "I'll just finish up here and be gone."

I watch the pretty Asian girl head for the doorway, watching me intently as I quickly try to finish my task. But as much as I try to concentrate on what I am doing, I am now wondering what Stella is doing. Why the hot and cold? _Oh the passion that drives this woman. _Thankfully the woman that is occupying the same room as me, has no emotional or thankfully no sexual affect on me, so that allows my brain to fully focus and I'm able to get what I need in no time at all.

I do curse myself for being so weak earlier. _'Extenda private...invitation...up for it?'_ Her flirty words still ring loud and clear in my brain and I am thankful that my bodily urges have finally subsided, enabling me to walk out of here with some dignity still in tact.

"The body is on its way back..." Danny hurries up to me. "And...Mac..."

"What?"

"You seem uh...distracted. Must be the place huh?"

"I am fine," I state in only half truth. "I did an initial search but again found nothing that would suggest someone was targeting her specifically. Once we get Peyton's results we'll know the exact cause of death and go from there."

"Okay so you good here?"

"Yeah, you and Don go and check out her apartment and then me know what you find."

"I will," Danny replies, once again distracted by Lindsay Monroe as she slowly walks past us. "I think I need a massage...from her."

"Danny," I lightly warn and he just laughs, before he quickly hurries after the attractive masseuse.

I take my leave and then go in search of Stella Bonasera; a woman I am now enamored with. Where is she? I near her office and hear her on the phone.

"No they don't know how she died," her soft voice breaks my heart. "Oh Sid, she was so..."

_Sid? Who's Sid? Her boyfriend? She said she wasn't married, but I can't imagine a woman like this being single. At least I can tell myself I told you so in one regard._

_'Pretty quick judgment Mac...'_ Flack's words come back to haunt me and I curse myself once more. I did pigeon hole Lady Stella as a glorified street walker and now I'm almost ashamed to tell her that I am sorry. _She won't care what I think of her; she just wants me gone!_

But I allow her her private phone call as I turn and start to once again inspect the sitting room I now find myself in. It's like something out of a Moulin Rouge stage set; a hearty mix of goth and boudoir and I am once again wondering what her motivation was to even start up a place like this. I finally sense her presence and then turn to face her with a slight frown.

"All finished?" She asks in a softer tone, her glistening eyes making my heart ache.

"For now."

"So there is a chance you'll come back?"

"Well I think that since I personally um offended you...well I'll send someone else next time," I try to assure her.

"Right, fine," she mentions casually and I wince.

_But that's what she wants right? Me not to come back? Why does she sound disappointed?_

She slowly walks up to me and hands me her business card. "If you ever need anything else."

"I um..." I reach for mine. But her fingers rest on mine, stopping my actions, pinning my hand to my chest and forcing that appendage to feel instant heat.

"I already have Detective Flack's contact information. I wasn't referring to a business way; that is my personal line."

I arch my brows in surprise. _She still wants to see me again? No she's just being kind. This is her business and she needs the money; clients. I am no one special. Besides she has Sid. Maybe it's her brother? Not likely._

"I...right okay thanks," I nervously stammer as her hand retracts and my body instantly cools. I turn to leave but then hesitate, an unseen force gently pulling me back.

"Was there something else Detective Taylor?"

"I was...no...no I have what I need. Thank you and I'm sorry for your loss."

Her faces displays a look of disappointment but I'm sure it will pass as will the memory of my even being here as soon as I step out that door and am once again back in the real world. She finally offers me a soft nod but says nothing further in the way of a verbal protest or retort and for some reason I am not satisfied with her silence; in fact it unnerves me once again.

I don't know the real her, but now I am wondering what not only motivates this amazing woman, but what she's really like; I mean underneath the...well the amazing clothing that has kept me semi-hard since I stepped through the damn door.

"Goodbye Stella," I tell her as I finally turn to leave, my ears picking up a whispered, almost remorseful, _'goodbye Mac,'_ as I head down the dimly lit hallway toward the real world. I finally reach the back door and am instantly trading the inviting smell of perfume and vanilla for the pungent aroma of death and city.

I pause in the doorway before turning back to see that she is still watching me intently, her eyes once again bright and full of playful mischief and her lips displaying a soft smile.

I feel her card starting to burn a hole in my chest; my heart racing and my mind begging the answer to one question and one question alone -- will I ever have the need to see her again?

* * *

**A/N**: Well how did you like their first meeting? Want to see their second? Still wanting more? Have lots planned and much like my other AU am not in a hurry to rush the story or characters. Hope that's okay! Please let me know and thanks.

**PS:** NY Stories updates next


	3. Games of the Mind

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 3 - Games of the Mind**

* * *

As soon as Mac Taylor leaves my world, I head into my inner room, close the door and bury my head in my hands; finally allowing my sorrow for the loss of a friend to be expelled. I dont show myself weak in front of any man; especially one that I just met; no matter the fact that it was a man I felt that rare connection with. _I can't show myself weak, ever. _However, I do wonder if there would ever be a man that I would allow myself to be that vulnerable for? Could that man be Mac Taylor? Stella! Right, he's gone.

Talking to Sid made me feel a bit better but then his calm way of speaking always has. I don't know Mac Taylor but he had already judged me once so I wasn't about to show myself weak to a man who thought I was nothing more than a glorified hooker.

"Damn him!" I gently curse, not realizing I have an audience.

"Who?" Lindsay asks with a soft tone as she comes and sits down beside me on the small sitting couch.

"Oh that Detective that was here...what um...how are you?"

"I'm still in shock. And you?"

"Yeah me too kiddo."

"I don't know what to do Stella. I keep seeing her face, hearing her voice."

"I do too. Lindsay, why don't you go home? Amber has..."

"Can't go...I think I'll just dwell on Moni and..." her voice trails off as I look up and see Ling and Amber in the doorway.

"I guess we just have to wait now until they tell us how...how she died," I manage with a hard swallow and slight sniffle. "Aiden called and she'll try to come over also but she needs to rest and Sid told her to take it easy. We'll probably see her at the funeral."

"Who would do this?" Amber asks in anger.

"I don't know," I frown as my hand gently rubs Lindsay's back. "I know we are all upset, shocked...wondering if it was random, targeted..."

"The cops wanted to know if um..." Lindsay's voice trails off. "Well offered..."

"If we offered our clients any kind of paid sexual favors?" I ask with a hint of anger; cursing Detective Taylor's far reaching stigma.

"Yes."

"I will take them our security footage tomorrow. If it shows any of your clients pleasuring themselves, that we can easily counter. What you all do on your own time is what you'll be accountable for; but I know each of you and trust you when you are here."

"Stella, we aren't doing anything in our personal lives that would warrant any kind of negative attention," Ling states what I have come to expect from the whole group.

We all talk a bit more; but I am somehow at a loss to offer anything really comforting to the young women now looking to me for some sort of guidance and answers. Amber takes her leave, calling her boyfriend to pick her up and Ling also decides to spend the day as she needs, meeting her partner later; Lindsay remains.

"You can go to you know."

"And you? Stella, you live upstairs and...and I'll stay if you want, I don't mind."

"Well we could vacuum," I suggest and she offers me a slight chuckle.

"That um...Danny...he was really cute. I think I felt something the moment I looked at him."

"Yeah I saw the way he looked at you," I tell her with a knowing smile.

"Think he'd actually come back here for a massage? He said he would but

"I think he probably would. Out of all of them he seemed the most at ease in a place like this; well aside from the married police Detective."

"And _your_ guy?"

"_My guy_?" I ask in shock. "Who are you referring to when you say _my guy_?"

"Oh please Stella," Lindsay smiles as she gently wipes her eyes dry. "I saw you watching that lead CSI guy. Dark hair, blue eyes, single."

"He could be married," I protest even though I know he's not. "Girlfriend at the very least."

"So? You have his number."

"Actually I don't," I state as I finally push myself up and then head over to my desk and sit back down.

"You didn't get his number? What if you have information to share?"

"Lindsay, the only thing that man wants to prove is that I am basically one notch up from a street walker; no thanks! I have lived with that stigma since I opened this place and...and I don't care how handsome he was...I just..."

"Ah so you thought he was handsome. Knew it," she states triumphantly. "Why not invite him to watch us tomorrow?"

"Pardon?"

"Well then he'd know for sure."

"What, ask him to watch you massage?"

"Well we don't do anything wrong," Lindsay counters.

"I know but..."

"Or even offer him a free demonstration?" She quickly adds before offering a nervous giggle. "That is um...oh god that is something Moni would say," she starts to lightly cry, prompting me to head back to her side. Lindsay and I sit with each other for about half hour, trading funny and upbuilding anecdotes about Monique before Lindsay finally pushes herself up and then heads into another part of the building to keep herself busy with cleaning duties.

I head back to my desk and look at the name I have drawn on the paper below and smile, '_Mac Taylor.'_

But then Lindsay's words come back to my brain and now have me wondering if Mac would change his mind if he were forced to see a session in action. But I push that thought to the back of my mind as I slowly push myself up and then head toward Monique's room. I gaze into the empty space; allowing my mind to picture her smiling face looking up at me as she works on a very appreciative client.

"I'm sorry Moni," I utter in misery. "I failed to protect you."

I feel myself slowly sagging to the floor, my eyes once again watering and my frame trembling. For a split second, I feel strong arms surround me and I tell myself it's just my imagination. But when I open my eyes I see Mac Taylor's face looking at me with a warm smile as he whispers that everything is going to be okay.

Sadly when I blink once more, his image fades; his arms retreat and I am once again alone. "I wonder if he's thinking of me? Why would he," I lament. "I'm sure I'll never see Detective Mac Taylor again. Maybe that is for the best."

XXXXXXXX

From the moment I stepped out the door and walked toward the truck my mind couldnt push Stella Bonasera out of it. I kept seeing her holding back her pain; her fiery argument as she defended her name and her business; how her body looked in leather and lace and how she made me feel with just a slight curl of her perfect lips.

As much as I loved Claire, she never affected me right from the start the way Stella has; hell no woman on the planet has ever had such an instant and lasting effect as Stella has. _Oh why did I agree to this assignment?_ I see that Flack and Danny have taken their leave, the area is still taped off for a few more hours, a few officers still talking to some lingering bystanders but it's time for me to exit this world and get back to my own; where I belong. I reach the truck and stare at the front of the building with a wondering expression.

_What is she doing right now? _

"Probably cursing my name," I huff as I stow my kit and then finally get back into the truck, pausing for a few more moments before I turn and head back toward the lab, my mind now wanting to do some research on Lady Stella. I reach the lab and then go in search of my lab technician Adam.

"You can start processing these, and I'll be..."

"So what was it like?" Adam asks eagerly, interrupting my instructions.

"Pardon?"

"Well was it like all naked women and..." he starts and I just roll my eyes. But then I find myself doing the very thing I condemned Stella for; defending what she does.

"No one was naked; it's not that kind of place. It's not a brothel and there are no sexual favors exchanged. In fact it was very um..."

"Cool?"

"Classy, if that's even fitting. Okay so I need..."

"A massage?" Adam laughs. "Did you book an appointment?"

"Adam. No I did not," I frown and he's quick to stop his pestering questions. "Better. Okay I need..." I finish my instructions and then head for my office. But once inside, I quickly turn on the internet and do a search for Lady Stella's massage parlor. Much like her business, her website is also veryclassy? Why on earth did I defend her?

"Mac, give your head a shake," I scold; finally hearing a soft snicker coming from the door and look up to see Jessica watching me intently.

"I heard you had quite the encounter at your latest case."

"Don, call you on the way to the vic's apartment?" I query.

"As soon as he was on the road. Heard you had a moment with Lady Stella."

"Damn that guy," I gently curse and Jessica laughs. "It was no big deal and I'm sure that woman was just as happy when I left as when I was leaving."

"I see," Jessica remarks and I'm once again lost as to the female reasoning behind certain tones.

"What does that even mean?"

"I think by the smile you are trying to hide it tells me more than you might know. This woman must have made quite the first impression on you and I think you like that. Not too many women that impress you."

"Impress?"

"Leave you thinking about her at least."

"She um..." I state as my eyes dart between Stella's face on my computer screen to the face of the woman watching me with a skeptical stare. "She wasn't what I expected."

"I see."

"Damn you and that I see," I lightly toss as Jessica just walks up to me and hands me another file.

"It means I'm happy for you."

"Happy for me? Jessica..."

" You can close the Ryder case."

"Thanks," I mumble as I watch her leave; not allowing me anything in the way of another verbal rebuttal. I quickly sign off on the file in my hands and then slowly head toward the stairs that will deliver me to Peyton's realm. As I approach her I am once again reminded of how Stella's presence struck me instantly and Peyton does nothing.

"I have only just started," Peyton informs me as I stop on the other side of the table and look down.

"What a waste," I gently grimace as I stare at the young woman's bruised face.

"Must have been quite the um...atmosphere. I mean at Lady Stella's."

"It was different," I state as I look back up with a slight frown. Peyton smiles at me, but even now Stella's playful glance has burned its way into my mind, stirring my mind and body instantly; something that no matter long Peyton will look at me will never generate inside my soul. I am just not attracted to her.

"Can't imagine why anyone of descent character would go to a place like that; much less own and operate one."

Once again I find myself needing to defend Stella; a woman who I'm sure spent the rest of the day being thankful that I am not around; probably even cursing my name with every second breath.

"It's not like it's a brothel Peyton."

"Ever been to one Mac? An adult massage parlor. I mean before today."

"Ah no."

"Figured as much. Women like that..." she mutters as she carefully starts to work on the woman on her table. "She could have been so much more."

"I do agree with that," I mutter as I start to examine her wrist. "Didn't put up much of a fight."

"Probably trusted her killer."

"We need the boyfriend," I tell Peyton as I turn to leave. "Send me what you find."

She offers a small okay but I am already out the door, heading for the lab and wondering if Don and Danny have indeed returned. My query is answered as soon as I step back into the hallway.

"Big Mac," Danny calls to me.

"So how did it go with Lady Stella?" Flack asks with an amused smile.

"Fine until I got back and was ambushed by your wife."

"Gotta love Jess," Flack grins. "So was it _hard_ for you to leave?"

"_Up for_ a little private information session?" Danny joins his best friend; the two of them delighting in my obvious lack of experience in that kind of situation.

"Are you two finished?"

"Fine, back to business. Boyfriend, Dave Simpson, is MIA but we are still trying to have him tracked down," Flack informs me. "From what the ladies told us; no one heard anything until Ms. Lindsay Monroe"

"My next masseuse," Danny brags and I just frown. "Right um...continue," he looks at Flack who just smirks.

"Lindsay found Monique lying in the alley and Lady Stella said she didn't hear anything which suggests she was killed somewhere else and then dumped there."

"Lack of blood would indicate that also," Danny informs me.

"Peyton's initial results show that she was strangled and then stabbed. The body being moved might have caused the irregular blood spray on her face and torso but until we know for sure what killed was used to kill her or who did it, we are still only guessing at this point."

"And the security tapes?"

"I'll drop by and get those later," I mention as I turn to leave.

"Ah tempting fate a second time huh Mac?" Danny teases.

"Think you'll be _up for it_, later?" Flack adds and I just keep walking for the lab; leaving them chuckling together at my expense. The rest of the afternoon was spent working with Danny and Adam in the lab, trying to concentrate between what Stella really thought of me and Danny bragging to Adam about his massage date with Lindsay Monroe. And although I tell myself that I am above petty feelings of jealousy, I do have to admit that I wish I was having a private massage from Stella. Mac! Right, that'll never happen.

"Did you know she's just about to get her degree in Forensic Science? Hey Mac, that means you could hire her. I'd take her over Adam any day."

"Hey," Adam stammers in protest. "Well at least she wants to be something."

"Yeah they all are doing the massage thing just to earn extra bucks."

"This girl told you all that?" I ask in shock, forcing Danny to look up in wonder.

"That and more. Need some pointers?" He grins, making Adam chuckle and me grit my teeth.

"No I do not. What else did she say about the...other women?"

"The other's or just Stella?"

"You mean Lady Stella? You talked to her?" Adam wonders.

"Yeah I hear her and Mac had a moment."

"She's the employer of our vic, of course I talked to her," I state in my defense.

"Did she offer you a free massage?" Adam asks eagerly and I just roll my eyes. "Even on the down low?"

"Danny?"

"Right well I only heard some of the details, but this girl who died, Monique was just offered a job at one of the largest fashion houses in here in New York; I think Jessica is on that one."

"I see," I frown before I look back down at the object in my hands. A few minutes later I head for the door.

"Mac?"

"We need those security tapes."

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passes by with miserable slowness. For some reason the only time my heart would return to a normal pace was when I would close my eyes and picture Mac's handsome face before me.

"Damn him," I curse as I turn back to my computer screen and stare at the NYPD bio before me. _'McCanna Taylor, ex-Marine, decorated, honorably discharged, widower...'_

"Widower...and I teased him...oh damn it!" I curse as Lindsay appears in the door.

"Cursing Detective Taylor's name again?" She smiles and I wince. I hate being so predictable.

"Lindsay," I start with a heavy sigh.

"I knew it! Stella why are you trying to hide it? You know Moni would have told you to go for it," she finishes in a soft whisper.

"I know she would have. Would have spouted off the whole..."

"_Seize the moment thing..." _both Lindsay and I state at once.

"How are you holding up?"

"I am going to stay with Ling tonight. They have an extra room," she informs me. "Any luck getting a hold of Dave?"

"No. I just can't figure him doing this. He loved Moni...I mean they had their problems and such but don't every couple?"

"Most do. I think the rare ones don't fight and such but there is no way Dave could have done that to um...to her."

"I agree."

"Are you going to be okay?" Lindsay asks me.

"I have some things to finish up here and that damn health inspector is supposed to come by tonight but I think I'll just close up early and he can come by in the morning. You just go home and rest and if you don't feel like..."

"I'll be here. When um...when will the funeral be?"

"I left a message for her mother in Montreal so probably on the weekend," I tell Lindsay. "When is your cute cop coming by?"

"Hoping he'll bring a friend? Like his single boss?"

"Brat," I shoot at her and she finally smiles. "Well I can see that just the mention of his name makes you smile."

"Can I return the compliment?"

"Danny does not make me smile that easily," I state and she just rolls her eyes. But before she can say another word, Ling appears in the door and it's time to say goodnight. I walk with them to the locker room, making soft conversation as they pack up their personal items and then finally take their leave.

"Stella, it's still early you sure you won't at least come to dinner with us?"

"I really should clean out the rest of Moni's stuff and yes I will be okay doing it alone. Besides Lindsay, I know you packed up her dressing room."

"I just put all her stuff into a box," Lindsay replies.

I finally watch them leave and then head to the front door to lock up, but as soon as I do, I hear a soft voice and turn around with a gasp.

"Sorry Stella," the warm voice of Mindy Sanchez, my partner and foster sister greets me.

"Mindy," I answer as I head over to her and we both embrace.

"I talked to Amber earlier today and tried to call. I'm so sorry," she tells me with a sad expression. "Are you okay?"

"I um...oh god why Moni?" I moan as I look at her in misery, my eyes instantly watering.

"Do they know what happened?"

"Not yet. I got a progress report from a Detective Flack about an hour ago; he's the lead Detective on the case. Cause of death is still being investigated but it appears she was strangled and..." my voice trails off as I look away. I feel Mindy's fingers on my shoulder and then turn to her with a frown. "They don't know much more right now and they can't find Dave."

"What? He'd never hurt her."

"I know, but he's missing and...and I don't know what to think."

"Well I think you should rest. What do you need help with?"

"I have to clean out her massage room. The police were already in there and took whatever they needed but..."

"Leave it for now and let's just go have a glass of wine or something...have you eaten today at all?"

"Not hungry," I state absently.

"Well I am and you can keep me company," Mindy insists as she loops her arm in mind and leads me toward my private elevator. "So what else happened today?"

"Sid was by about the um...he'll be by tomorrow to give...damn it why Monique? She never hurt anyone in her life!" I state in anger as we step into the steel box.

"I wish I knew Stella, I'm sorry."

"Didn't mean to yell. How was your trip?"

"It was pretty mundane," she informs me. We reach my loft upstairs and I head into my bedroom to change into something more comfortable, leaving Mindy to tend to things in the kitchen. But I hear the downstairs doorbell ring and curse.

"Want me to go get it?"

"It's probably the health inspector. I don't want to talk to him today! He made an appointment but...that guy is relentless."

"I'll tell him to get lost," Mindy jokes and I smirk. "Be right back."

"Health inspector..." I grumble as I turn back to my dressing, not realizing that the man I have been thinking about all day is downstairs right now.

XXXXXXXX

"Why the hell am I so nervous?" I lightly scold myself as I near Lady Stella's massage parlor. I have defended this woman twice today; something I have never done in my entire life. But once again, as I bring the truck to a stop I find myself debating whether I should actually go through with this or just have one of the team pick them up.

"Why didn't I send Danny? Or even Don, at least he's married. Even Jessica would have been better," I groan as I slowly push myself out of the truck and head for the front door; my heart starting to race. But I know why, I wanted to see _her _again, if even for a few seconds; to get another glimpse of that beautiful face, sparkling eyes and perfect lips; another taste of a world forbidden to me.

I push the bell and wait, my eyes darting nervously around at the modest passing traffic. This building isn't on a main thoroughfare; which I'm sure helps those that wish to keep dealings such as these private. I watch the light turn on inside and my heart picks up the pace once more.

But when a strange woman answers the door, my heart rate returns to normal. _Damn the effect that only Stella leaves on me, she's somehow ruined it for everyone else. _

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Stella Bonasera. I'm with the New York..."

"Yeah she knows who you are and she doesn't want to see you!"

_Already?__ Did I really turn her off that much?_

"Really? But..."

"Yeah I realize it might be a total surprise to you, but she doesn't."

"Okay but I just need to..."

"Look can't you be more sensitive? I mean a friend just died today...murdered or whatever and you just show up to..."

"I promise you my intention..."

"Your inspection can wait!"

"I just need the security tapes for..."

"How about you give me your card and I'll call you when it's a good time; trust me we don't have bed bugs!"

_What? Bed bugs? What the hell?_

"No, I don't think you understand..."

"Listen Mr..."

"Detective Mac Taylor," I hand her my card; to which she takes. "I talked to Stella earlier and..."

"Ms. Bonasera does not want to talk to you!" She states as she snatches the card from my hands, stuffing it into her pocket without looking at it. "You people are relentless and have a history of this."

"This is the first time I have been here."

"Whatever. _Your department_."

_Did I miss something?_ I stare at her dumbfounded but know when it's time to take my leave.

"Right, okay I'll um..."

"Yeah I'll call you when it's a better time. Meantime tell City Hall the license is good for another year."

"I understand but I'm not with..."

"Goodnight _Inspector,_" she slams the door and I'm left in stunned silence.

"What the hell was that all about? Inspector? I just wanted the security tapes." I push the doorbell again but hear a loud voice shouting to _'go away,'_ and know it's time to take heed. Ah I knew I shouldn't have come here.

With a slight shake of my head and one last glance of the now darkened building, I turn and head for the truck; home my next destination. Why did I do this?

"Oh I'm glad today is over," I sigh heavily as I look at the light that comes on upstairs. "I'm sorry Stella...for whatever reason I might have offended you this much."

I allow my sorrow filled words to hang in the silent air as I make the lonely trek home. I curse myself for even caring why she's mad at me. _'She does not want to talk to you...she knows who you are...'_

"I didn't think I was that offensive?" I ponder on the drive home. "Maybe she really does hate me? I am bad for her business...could be...ah damn this woman!" I curse once more as I finally reach home. And as much as I know I wanted to spend tonight pondering an interesting woman; I know I'll spend the night dwelling in miserable reflection.

"Mac, give yourself a good kick in the ass and be glad she hates you," I tell myself as I head into the bedroom to get changed. "You'll send Danny tomorrow to get the tapes and you'll never have to see her again; end of story."

But as I slump down on the edge of the bed and allow my brain to replay her image in my mind as my fingers slowly reach for the card in my pocket, I feel my heart starting to ache.

"Oh why the hell do I even care?" I state in anger. "She has a boyfriend!" I just shake my head as I look back down at her name.

_'Goodbye Mac,'_ her soft voice tickles my weary mind and I'm once again heartsick as to the about face in her that I know I am responsible for.

_'She knows you who are and doesn't want to talk to you.'_

"I'm sorry Stella," I softly lament as I stare at her name on the card in my hands. "I hope if you can't just forgive me, you'll be able to forget me."

I start to slowly undress, not realizing that as each minute that passes, the story of my life is constantly being re-written; mostly by my own doing.

XXXXXXXX

About half hour later I emerge from the bathroom to the welcoming smell of a home cooked meal.

"Smells great Mindy," I call out before I finish putting the rest of my clothes into the laundry and then head into the kitchen.

"How did the other girls handle today?"

"Well Lindsay found Monique's um...well she found her and..." my voice trails off in sorrow as I reach for the glass of wine waiting for me. I take a sip and slowly put it down, my body offering a weary sigh.

"I am still haunted by Moni'a lifeless eyes staring up at me, calling to me for help."

"And no one has heard from Dave?" Mindy wonders.

"No," I huff as I start to stuff my hair into a ponytail on the top of my head. A few minutes of silence pass and then Mindy finally touches my shoulder, forcing my mind back to reality.

"What else is on your mind?"

_'Mac Taylor,'_ I want to tell her but figure since he's gone why bother.

"The events of today. Never had that many police in here on _official business_," I reply with a slight smile as I take another sip of wine. "Was kinda unnerving."

"And I'm sure what's his name showing up for his inspection didn't help either."

"Thanks for taking care of that for me. The last thing I wanted to deal with today was the health inspector."

"You should have seen the look on his face," Mindy chuckles as she finally brings the food to the table. "He was genuinely surprised. Tried to argue and everything."

"Don't they all?" I groan.

"He was handsome though," Mindy ponders and I just roll my eyes.

"Trust me, he won't give us any kind of break. Those guys are relentless."

"I told him we don't have bed bugs," Mindy shoots back and I just shake my head. I allow a few more minutes of silence to pass, enjoying my dinner before I feel the need to make amends.

"So you know before you left..."

"Stell please, not now...not after today," Mindy starts in haste.

"Making amends will make me feel better."

"I didn't leave because I was angry with you. I did have business to attend to."

"And what we talked about?"

"Well of course I am disappointed that you want to buy me out but..."

"We can rethink..."

"I guess we are doing better than expected."

"Mindy that was only because you said you were getting that job..."

"It um...fell through."

I look at her in sorrow. "I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"Well I don't come to you with all my troubles," she pastes on a brave smile. "But let's talk about something else okay?"

"But..."

"Please?" She begs and I know to drop it. "Another time Stella, I promise."

"How about we watch the game?" I suggest.

"Better idea," she chuckles and finally the mood is light once again. We linger around the TV for a few hours before it's time for Mindy to take her leave; heading to her apartment, which isn't too far away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and here is the card of the guy who came to pester you earlier..." Mindy stops just before she leaves and hands me a card. But when I look at the name on the card my world stops short.

"Mac Taylor? You said it was the health inspector."

"Whatever, he wanted the security tapes for..."

"For the case...he's working Monique's death," I state with a slight groan.

"Oh well, I'm sure if he's a cop or whatever he has thick skin. Course that would explain his surprise when I told him you knew who he was but didn't want to talk to him."

"Ah damn it Mindy," I gently curse with a heavy frown.

"So what's the big deal?"

_What is the big deal? _I have to wonder. I never really cared about hurting a strange man's feelings before; why now? Why Mac Taylor? At this moment, I can't really put my finger on the reason, but I just do. "I needed to talk to him."

"Sorry. Want me to call him back and explain?"

"No that's okay. I'll drop them by in the morning to his place of work."

I walk her downstairs, lock up and then look down at Mac's card. _'She doesn't want to talk to you!'_

"Oh he'll hate me now for sure!" I gently scold as I head toward the security room to gather the tapes, taking out the old ones that Mac will need and then replacing them with new ones. In the past I wouldn't have cared if any of my girls told of any man; but with Mac, I do care. What is wrong with me?

But as I head upstairs Mindy's tormenting words start to haunt my brain, _'you should have seen the look on his face...genuinely surprised...tried to argue and everything...was handsome though.'_

"For him to even come here on his own...after working hours...oh damn it Stella!" I curse myself once more as I finally reach my loft and lock the door for the night. I wander to my bedroom and place Mac's card on my bedside table and then push myself under the covers and stare at the piece of cardboard until my eyes can no longer stay open.

_'Stella, I'm sorry,'_ his soft voice plays with my weary brain. And as my mind flashes images of Monique's lifeless body and the Mac's defeated expression, my eyes water and I know sleep is the last thing on my mind; the night ahead promising to be restless and tormented. Finally a few hours into the slumber period, my brain finally shuts down, allowing me a few solid hours so that when I wake up I am not as tired looking as I thought I might be.

"Still look tired," I lament as I look at my weary reflection in the bathroom mirror the following morning. I dont mind being an early riser and as I turn on the hot water, have to wonder if Mac is also. _Oh why am I so taken with this man already? He hates me!_

"Well maybe _hate_ is a strong word," I sigh as I finish my shower and then head into my closet to change. "I'll just go and see him, drop off the tapes and turn around and walk out. Easy right? Now what should I wear to make a_ lasting _impression?"

* * *

**A/N:** how do you think Mac is going to react? How about the team? Or anyone _else_ who's watching? Hopefully you want to find out and please let me know.

**PS:** NY Stories updates next (hopefully hehe) and Fall from Grace (Chapter 2) updated a few days ago.


	4. A Visual Taste of the Forbidden?

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 4 - A Visual Taste of the Forbidden?**

* * *

From the moment I got up; which in retrospect wasn't that big a deal since I kept seeing Stella's face in my mind all night and wasn't able to get any solid rest of note; my mind was active wondering what she was doing. How did she fare last night? Was she alone? Was Sid with her? Someone else? Will I ever see her again?

"She fascinates me...nothing more," I had tried to convince myself as I wait in traffic. But even as I sit at the light; waiting impatiently for it to turn green, Stella refuses to leave my mind. Her body still clad in tight leather and black lace; her stunning emerald eyes and flirty banter, has burned itself into my mind and the longer I allow that image to remain at the forefront of my mind; I feel certain body parts starting to harden with anticipated delight.

"Damn it!" I curse as the light finally changes color and I'm once again allowed to proceed to my intended destination; work. I had thought about making a detour toward Stella's; my excuse wanting to pick up the tapes during regular working hours, but even now I just can't seem to turn the Chevy Avalanche in that direction; not wanting to cause her any further pain. My ego not able to take another verbal browbeating; one I know I deserved. I backed her into a corner, I try to justify. _You like her, _my brain jeers; to which of course I have no relevant comeback. I'm doomed.

"Besides she's probably closed today."

I finally reach the lab and stop the truck, allowing my body to offer a heavy sigh as I finally push myself out of the quiet cabin and head for the elevator; frantically trying to push the image of Stella Bonasera to the back where it belongs.

"I'll never see her again," I utter fatefully as the elevator start to climb up to the 35th floor. I watch the numbers as they slowly take their turns blinking as we pass the floor, my anxiety growing as we climb higher. "What is wrong with me?" I grunt, shaking my head as my blackberry buzzes to life.

"Taylor," I answer absently.

"Nice Mac," Danny's voice chuckles in my ear.

"Pardon? What is going on?"

"You mean you're not in yet? Not in your office? Where are you?"

"Elevator. Why what is going on?"

"Gotta go, I need to find a camera," he states before the line goes dead.

"What the hell was that all about?" I mumble to myself as the elevator stops and the doors slowly open. However, as soon as I exit, I notice a few male workers slowly milling around my office and now my curiosity is as high as my frustration. I head toward the glass box, a few looking up as I approach and then hurrying away.

"Is there something I can help you all with?" I ask with a stern expression, the attraction that has garnered their attention in my office still failing to get mine.

"Uh no Sir," one of them answers in a sheepish tone.

"Well unless the criminals have decided to take a day off you all have work to do," I huff as I finally turn my head to the right; suddenly feeling my world come to a crashing halt. _What the hell?_

"Stella?" I utter in a soft whisper, my face instantly wanting to flush and my lips curl. However, I remind myself that I am at work and now have a very curious and gossip laden audience watching my every move and need to keep myself in professional check; I am the boss after all. Sadly the power this woman seems to posses over me when it comes to my title is moot.

"Good morning."

"It is now," she answers and I think if my day ended right now it would be complete.

She offers me a slight curl of her perfect lips and my heart warms. I take a few steps into my office; once again the affect she has on me is instant, as my heart starts to pick up the pace. I notice that unlike yesterday she is dressed very differently; sexy but somehow...different. Fitted black business suit, tight skirt hitting just at the knee, her boots leaving just enough skin for the imagination. Not that it would take much skin to fuel any fantasy as long as she was in it; her smile makes me instantly hard. _Mac_! I quickly scold myself and paste on my professional expression once again.

"Not that I am complaining, but to what do I owe this early morning surprise Ms. Bonasera?" I ask with arched brows.

She leans in a little closer, offering me a small but tempting glimpse of cleavage, a bit of black lace peeking out from behind the folds of the smartly tailored black suit jacket. As confirmed, when it comes to this amazing woman it really doesn't take much to fuel any kind of...

"I wanted to apologize," her soft words instantly halt my x-rated thoughts in their tracks and force me to look at her in wonder.

"What for? Stella, I was the one who upset your...well um...whatever yesterday and..."

"Mindy told me you came by last night and I'm sorry she turned you away so abruptly."

"Figured it was you getting back at me for the yellow tape I surrounded you with yesterday," I tell her as I motion for her to sit in the chair beside her.

"Thought you were the health inspector. If I had known it was you I would have come down."

"Thanks for putting my mind at ease. Please sit...unless you can't stay."

"I can't stay," she offers and I'm at once heart sick. _Oh why do I even care? _

"Right. I'm sorry but I have nothing to offer you..."

"Oh you have a lot to offer me Detective Taylor," she winks and once again my heart beats faster. "But I am here to ask you a favor."

"You want a favor from me? Really it's all part of the job. As soon as we find Dave..."

"I will give you the security tapes but I need you to see something for yourself."

"Such as?"

"Will you come with me?"

"You can't just tell me here?" I ask in wonder.

"I guess I could always ask one of the other officers to help me. I seem to have my pick," she states as she casts a glance outside; a few males employees still lingering; wanting a bit more eye-candy before these halls are once again devoid of anything this beautiful.

"I'm sure I could make some time," I offer in haste; falling into the expert trap she has set for me. "Where do I um...have to go?"

"To my place of work."

"What?" I stare at her in surprise. _What? She wants me back there? She wants me out of my comfort zone! Damn it! _

"I promise it won't take too long."

"Okay," is all my over stimulated brain will offer my lips in reply. "Did you drive?"

"No, I left that pleasure up to you," she replies with a warm smile and my heart wants to skip a beat. Thankfully the nosey onlookers outside force me to keep my professional composure in place; not giving them anything to talk about, well at least nothing more than I already have given them by her just being here. But just as I am about to take my leave, fate once again intervenes.

"Mac, I just found that..." Peyton's voice trails off as she finally lifts her head to see that we are not alone. "Oh sorry. I didn't realize you had a guest."

"Peyton Driscoll, this is Stella Bonasera. She was Monique LeCroix's employer."

"Sorry for your loss yesterday," Peyton offers stiffly.

XXXXXXXX

I have to admit that as soon as Mac walked into his office; my nervous anxiety for the five minutes I was forced to wait in his quiet office immediately disappeared. Those few minutes allowed me to see what kind of working professional Mac Taylor really was. His walls were decorated with political and Marine paraphernalia; but no pictures of his late wife; nothing personal. Nothing Mac Taylor. I am used to men looking and paid them no heed; but as soon as Mac entered my heart started to beat faster and my core started to warm.

His office held his faint scent that was only compounded as soon as he walked into the room and I was greeted by those warm blue eyes once more. Dressed sharply as he was yesterday, his smooth voice stilled my heart with only a simple sentence. And unlike the men in the hall; the ones leering and staring with less than professional expressions; Mac's eyes look at me in a different way. Oh I can tell he's turned on, certain body parts on a man instantly display their sexual urges and that also fascinates me. But his eyes also hold interest, wonder and a odd longing that I haven't seen from another man..._possibly ever_? He is such a paradox. I want to know more.

I wanted to dress a little more professional but when his eyes dropped to the black lace cami that I was wearing underneath and his cheeks gently flushed I knew my plan had worked; I want to leave him an impression he'll be thinking about the rest of the day. _Damn the affect this amazingly handsome man has on me!_

However, when Peyton walks into the room, the atmosphere instantly changes. Much like I have been around the male sex and have learned to read them very well over the years, this woman before me is an open book; she's in love with the elusive Detective.

Another woman wouldn't have stiffened as easily as she did the moment she looked up and saw me standing so close to a man she's obviously taken with. I have to now wonder if he feels the same in return? If so then my offer at the end of this morning's session will be moot. But he's not married; I don't chase married men. But if he's single, then he's fair game and she doesn't stand a chance.

She offers me a semi-sincere sentiment and I offer a small thank you in return; allowing her to walk past and capture the attention of the man in the room with us.

"I also found some traces of..." Peyton's voice stops as she looks over her should to me. "Sorry but I need to discuss this in private _Ms. Bonasera_," she states curtly. But this isn't my arena and so a verbal showdown, one I know I would win; isn't what either Mac nor I need right now. I will have the last laugh over her; won't I. But sadly she works with him; how can I compete with that? Maybe she will win and this whole outing will be a waste of time?

"_Stella_, I'll be there in a few minutes," Mac tells me in a kind tone. I have to laugh as Peyton turns back, shooting daggers at the comfortable mention of my first name; not taking the same cold professional route that she had chosen. Maybe there isn't something there as serious as I might think? Could he actually be unattached? _Completely_ unattached?

I slowly head for the door, offering a small smile to the men who now disperse and watch Danny Messer walking up to me with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about them," Danny nods his head in the direction of the fleeing male employees.

"They don't bother me."

"How you holdin' up?" He asks in concern.

"Better than yesterday," I state in truth to the concerned young man before me. "I can see why Lindsay is so taken with you," I tell him and his face blushes.

"She um..really?" He asks eagerly. "That's great because she's pretty amazing," he rushes nervously as I cast my glance at Mac who's finally heading in my direction; leaving a seething Peyton in his wake. I look at her with a smug smile. _What am I triumphant over? He doesn't belong to me._ Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea. "I can't wait to see her again."

"I'm sure she's just as anxious"

"Well tell Lindsay I'll see her soon," he coughs as Mac joins us, eyeing Danny in suspicion.

From the few observances of Mac Taylor in action, I can see that he's a man that commands instant respect and expects his staff to act a certain way; especially in public and when he's around. It's almost hypocritical because the thin veneer he seems to want to hide behind is slowly starting to dissipate before my very eyes. _Maybe I am having an effect on him after all? _You wish, my brain jeers.

"How long will this take?" Mac queries as he directs me toward the elevator; Danny taking his orders and then hurrying off in search of his task.

"You know you don't have to come if you have something more urgent to attend to."

"Oh I uh..." his voice gently stammers as he presses the B, the elevator doors slowly closing but not before I offer a wink to Peyton who simply glares angrily at me in return. He quickly turns back, keeping his eyes fixed on the doors before him and allowing me to study his side profile. "I don't really mind if it'll help the case."

"You have a strong outline," I state in a soft tone as I gently trace his jaw with my fingers and then pull back; watching as those warm sapphire pools turn to gaze at me in wonder.

"Pardon?"

"Your face, your jaw, very strong. I'm sure you've heard that a million times before from other women right?" I ask with a slightly nervous smile. For some reason, whenever he looks at me for longer than a few seconds, I feel myself starting to get the teenage jitters and my strong defenses starting to weaken; and that is dangerous.

"Actually...no," he frowns as he turns back to watching the buttons take turns blinking as we descend toward the underground parking lot. _No? _That means that I am the first and that means that I could be the first for a lot of thngs. What a wonderful feeling. We reach the bottom in silence, my heart starting to beat faster as he leads us out of the steel box toward a waiting black Chevy Avalanche. I hesitate for a moment and he looks at me with raised brows.

"I am not going to take you for a ride," he suddenly blurts out and then stops, giving his head a small shake; but allowing me to move in a bit closer.

"Do I make you nervous Detective Taylor?" I ask in a soft whisper and he offers me a nervous smirk.

"No I uh...just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?" He asks with a frown.

"I will be when you solve this crime for me. Catch the monster who did this," I tell him in truth as I turn and then let myself into the tinted vehicle. The inside is a myriad of smells; but nothing distinctly Mac Taylor. However, I do sense a faint trace of whatever he is wearing today and an automatic smile forms upon my lips; once again even the slightest detail not lost on his critically trained eye.

"Something amusing?" He wonders as he starts up the truck and heads for the exit.

"Smells like you in here," I reply as I look over at him with a slight smile. "Different from yesterday."

"Ah," he nods as we finally breach traffic; once again not wanting to qualify something so personal. "So last night, the woman who told me off. Who is she?"

"Mindy Sanchez is my foster sister and business partner who...sorry for that."

"Business partner?" Mac asks with sudden interest. "Where was she..."

"New Orleans," I state, quickly eliminating her from the suspect list. "You can cross her off your suspect list."

"How did you know I was going to even suggest that?"

"You are not as closed a book as you might think you are Mac Taylor," I tell him firmly and he just smiles. "But last night we were supposed to get a visit from the Health Inspector and they are..."

"Relentless. Yes I know and can now understand that..."

"Mindy's words about me not wanting to see you were..."

"Not personal?" He finally finishes and we both lightly laugh.

"We are on the same wavelength."

"So it would seem."

"I'm sorry again if she offended you."

"Caught me off guard once again; but yesterday was full of surprises so I just accepted it. And the Health Inspector?"

"Left a message that he talked to your Detective Flack earlier in the day and said he'd come back at a better time next week," I answer in truth as we near my place of employment.

"You are open today?" He asks in wonder as he watches a male client head up the front steps and disappears inside.

"You know one of the best ways...at least for me and my girls...to get over personal tragedy is to keep busy with work; I guess work is my life. Sorry if that seems cold and I'm sure you couldn't..."

"Understand?" He once again interjects, adding the very word I was going to offer. _How is it we are on the same wavelength here?_ "Actually it's what I do to get past um...well the same thing so yes I do understand."

"My girls wanted to keep busy and if Monique was here she'd tell them to keep going and have a big party in her name," I reply with a light smile as a small lump forms in my throat. "Sorry."

XXXXXXXX

Each time I hear Stella offering me an apology for showing me some kind of weakness I have to wonder about her more and more. What is she afraid of? I will not judge her?

"Why? Monique was obviously a friend and it's expected for you to show some emotion."

"Showing emotion makes one appear weak," she states casually and I look at her in utter shock. _That's my line! Can she see into my brain? It's bad enough we are finishing each other's sentences but this...wow this woman fascinates me._ "Especially to a stranger," she adds in an almost hushed whisper.

_I am not a stranger...oh wait, yes I am. _I feel my heart nearly break at the torment that leaves her voice and now lingers in my anguished mind. I want to say something more but don't know what; showing emotion has never been a strong point of mine, something Claire always complained about.

"Are you sure you grieved long enough?"

"You think me cold and heartless?" She asks suddenly and I once again I curse myself for my rash presumption.

"No not at all," I state in haste. "I just..."

"Maybe I'm still in denial," her voice trails off in somber remorse and I feel my fists instantly tighten. "But when I am alone, oh never mind...are you judging me again?"

"What? No I just...did you want me to come back later?"

"Nonsense you are here now," she pastes on a fake smile. "It shouldn't take longer than an hour."

"Stella..." I try again but her hand rests on my knee and my words instantly stop.

"You have a job to do; finding the monster that did this and I want to help so this can be over as soon as possible; part of that is clearing me and my business. Let's get this done."

"Sure," is once again all I can reply; the nearness of her in the small enclosed cabin of the truck forcing my brain into a place it hasn't been in a long time; a fantasy world where she is...

"You coming?" Her words thankfully break me from my mental battle; forcing me back to business mode. I exit the truck and follow after her, my eyes instinctively darting around as we walk up the brick steps toward the black door that will take me into her lair; forbidden territory.

_'What does she want Mac?' _Peyton had queried when Stella had excused herself from my office. I am usually blind when it comes to reading female nuances ; Jessica always reminding me that my female radar has long since died, the batteries never replaced. But Peyton's glances at Stella at once told me she was jealous and insecure. Why? Stella and I have nothing going on between us; neither do Peyton and I. But Stella interests me and Peyton doesn't. _Oh I just don't understand women._

I hear the door close behind me and turn around to see three sets of eyes watching me intently. Stella; Lindsay Monroe, the young woman that Danny is smitten with and another young woman I recognized from yesterday.

"Detective Taylor is here for the security tapes," Stella tells the other two women who both offer me slight nods of indifference; Lindsay a smile.

"How is Danny?" She asks eagerly and I have to smile. I at once feel a small twinge of jealousy over the attention that Danny is getting even when he's not here; but not from Lindsay, just from a female admirer in general. _Peyton likes you,_ my brain reminds me. But as my eyes fix on Stella, I know whose attention I am now seeking and I am once again damned for it as I know it's a world I'll never belong to or fit in with.

"He's fine. He's anxious to come and um...see you...here," I reply weakly, mentally kicking myself for my lame reply. But Lindsay offers me a bright smile as I turn and look at Stella once more, begging with my eyes for her to put me out of my damn misery already. She gestures for me to follow and once again I am walking down the dimly lit hallway; my nose taking in the inviting smells of vanilla and chocolate, feeding hungry thoughts as my eyes feast on the amazing creature before me. We reach her office and I stand in the doorway, unsure of where she wants me or even what I am doing here.

"Should I um...why am I here?"

"Just hold on a second," she states as she slowly removes her black jacket and then turns to face me, her upper half now barely covered with a black camisole with black lace edging around the top; the lace I had glimpsed earlier. Her office also has the faint lingering smells of the delicious massage oils wafting from the other rooms but also holds a smell that is distinctly Stella Bonasera.

"Delicious," I suddenly state as she walks back toward me, an arched brow in wonder.

"Pardon?"

"You are wearing the perfume Delicious right?"

"Green or Red?" She wonders, referring to the choice; both offered by designer Donna Karan.

"Oh I uh...I don't know," I stammer as her delicate fingers dance around the top lapel of my navy suit jacket. "Was I right?"

"You know you were right. You have very keen senses Mac," she whispers; my brain taking much delight in the use of my personal first name rolling so smoothly off those perfect lips. "Very observant."

I feel my core starting to warm further and the longer her lush body is leaning against mine, the faster I am going to be in trouble.

"So the uh...the tapes?" I huff as I stand back and look at her with a slight frown.

"Come with me," she doesn't let me finish; instead loops her arm in mine and starts to gently drag me toward another door, one just off her main office area. Once inside the small dark room, she closes the door and leans against it. "Take a seat."

I turn around to see a panel of display monitors, each labeled with a girls name; an inside look into what each woman does in the privacy of each massage/fantasy room.

"I don't need to..." I start only to have her come up behind me and cover my eyes with her fingers, forcing my heart to rise to critical. Her scent starts to tempt my nervous brain and I feel certain body parts once again starting to tingle with sexual anticipation.

"I need you to see this," she whispers her warm breath sending shivers down my nearly damp spine. _Damn it, I'm a professional!_ I try to convince my racing brain.

Sadly I can do no more than offer a soft nod and her fingers leave their place on my eyes, however, coming to rest on my shoulders, her body still tempting mine by its nearness. "I know what you think of me and my world Detective Taylor."

"Stella, I didn't..." I start only to have her gently press a finger against my lips, her eyes holding a playful fire that a woman has never offered me in my life.

"I am not scolding you Mac, if I was I might use other means," her voice flirts with the very eager 'guy' part of my brain. She removes her finger and I think my lips are numb. "But when you came in here yesterday you reduced my ego and reputation to a small notch above a street walker and..."

"I didn't mean that," I offer in haste, my heart once again about to break as she tells me what she so wrongly assumes I thought of her. I defended her to my staff yesterday and now I am paying the price for the words I said when I first met her. But in less than a day she has shown me a dedicated work ethic; professional courtesy and a small glimpse into the tender and vulnerable side of Stella Bonasera and I am at once fascinated and frightened of all of them.

"I want to prove you wrong."

"You don't have to do that. I believe you that no sexual activity goes on here that..."

"Anyone pays for?" She arches a brow, her tone now firm and once again businesslike. "Or that a pimp would come collecting for?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling me what I want to hear so that you can get back to a world you are more comfortable in?"

_Damn this woman knows how to play me. YES! _I want to yell; I need to be in control and aroud you I am weak. But I hold back, offering ony one word that seems to suffice. "Sure."

"Good then you won't mind some extra evidence to back that up. Now please sit before you force me to use other means."

"Other means?"

"Restraints?" She playfully winks and my groin instantly tingles. _Ah damn this woman and her flirting!_

"Right...not um...not necessary," I manage weakly as I lock myself into the emerald pools before me. I see so many things when I look into those fiery emerald pools; I see weakness and strength, two characteristics a woman should possess. I see the delight she takes in the sexual power she knows she has over me; commanding my bodily attention with only a word or two. I see a playfulness that wants to offer me more, but I also see hesitation; something keeping her in check from actually taking that next step. Then I see remorse and sorrow as she quickly recants an offer or statement. _Is it someone or something that holds her back? And why am I even concerned?_

"I'll be back in an hour, enjoy the show," she states as she leaves me in stunned silence, hurrying out of the room and sealing me inside.

"An hour? Stella?" I ask as I try the door handle, only to find it locked. "Damn it, open this door!" I growl as I pound on it uselessly. "Stella!"

"Just relax Mac, yesterday you made an assumption and now I am going to prove you wrong."

"But..." I try in utter futility as I realize she's not going to open the door and let me out until she's ready to do so; once again fuelling my fantasy of being at this woman's tempting mercy. Sadly I have no choice but to take a seat, praying that I won't have to watch her in action; my body already to betray my sexual urge for her viewing pleasure. But much to my horror, I watch as all the displays go dark but one; Lady Stella's monitor. "Oh I'm doomed," I utter weakly.

_"Right this way Ambassador," _I hear her soft voice direct, my gaze instantly back to the camera. She has changed into something a bit sexier and my groin instantly twinges again. "I can't take this," I mumble as I feel my body temperature starting to rise. She is still wearing her black boots and skirt, her hair still loose and hanging around her shoulders. It's not a provocative as the outift yesterday and somehow it still leaves me in sexual torment.

I watch the man eyeing her with a hungry gaze and instantly I feel pangs of primal jealousy starting to consume my usually rash brain. I want nothing more than to charge out of this room and yell at him to stop looking at her like that; she's only allowed to look like that for me. _All men who come here look at her like that,_ my brain reminds me; forcing me to realize the misery of my captive state.

"Mac, get a hold of yourself," I command as I feel my fingers instantly starting to loosen another button on my dress shirt. She lets the man change into something more comfortable, nearing the camera and mouthing, _'I see you,'_ before he reappears dressed in only a towel.

"I can't do this..." I moan as I quickly turn back to the door and try the lock once more. "I could shoot the door open," I grumble as I slump back in angry defeat. "Damn it Stella!" I curse angrily as I turn back to the monitor with morbid curiosity. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

I do recognize the man the Argentinean Ambassador and watch as he gets onto the massage table, moaning slightly as he's forced to lay on his growing desire. This place does fuel adult male fantasies and I now feel my own brain starting to go into overdrive as she starts to work on him. But just as he's about to offer another ghastly moan of delight another display comes to life and I see Lindsay at work with her client and then the third with the Asian girl with her client.

But my eyes quickly dart back to Stella; another envious gaze as her hands continue to sensually massage the man on her table. I want to turn away; I want more than anything to rid myself of this forbidden world and never return; hoping the door will hit my ass on the way out and send me away with the stark realization that is as close as I will ever come to experiencing anything this amazing. A visual taste of the forbidden but never the real thing; I'll never be that lucky.

"I wish it was me," I have to finally admit in defeated truth. I want more than anything for the image to display my half naked frame; vulnerable and at the mercy of her seducing touch. I want those sounds of delight and utter pleasure to be coming from my lips and I want my ears to be hearing whatever it is she is offering to make her client so appreciative of her skilled services.

"I wish it was me," I echo again; closing my eyes in torment.

XXXXXXXX

Today is different. I have worked on this man a dozen times in the past; my personal services offered only to heads of state and political figures; my ladies taking the every day client until they build their own solid name in this industry. I hope Mac now realizes what I offer; not some sordid sexual escapade, hidden away from the eyes of the everyday normal person; but a fantasy that is both legal and therapeutic. _Hey even a sexual fantasy can be very beneficial for your health! _

But as I think about Mac watching; trapped in that small room upstairs, his critical eyes examining every move I make; I now wish it was his half naked body I was working on, his perfect lips offering me soft moans of delight and his body tightening with sexual delight as my hands work him to the brink of pleasure and beyond.

For a few brief moments I find myself lost in the moment; Mac on the table and my hands on his warm naked skin. And soon it's not one mouth offering whispered moans of delight; it's two.

"Stella? You just called me Mac," The Ambassador's voice quickly snaps me back to attention and I curse myself for giving in so easily once again. _Damn you Mac Taylor!_, my brain laments as I know it was his face and his image alone that so quickly forced my brain to picture him as part of my sexual fantasy. Oh damn I hope he didn't hear me.

I answer his question and then get back to the job at hand, telling myself I am only doing this to prove a point; that in less than an hour, I'll be sending Detective Mac Taylor back to his own world, equipped with evidence to correct his brain from the false assumption it made when he met me yesterday. That and nothing more. Afterall Peyton is waiting for him.

Thankfully the session ends faster than anticipated; my brain knowing it had more to do with the man forced to watch rather than the man forced to enjoy. The Ambassador turns over, his body once again displaying the obvious enjoyment of my handiwork and I am now wondering what Mac will think. _I have never cared before? Why now? _I allow my client to head back to the changing area; letting him take his time to either cool down as he sees fit; my security office my only destination.

I near the room and slowly unlock the door, pushing it open to reveal a very turned on and obviously uncomfortable Mac Taylor. My eyes drop below his belt and he quickly turns away in embarrassment.

"If you weren't turned on then I would have been worried," I tell him in a soft whisper as I press myself up against his solid frame once more.

"I um...I'll take those tapes and..." he stammers, his back still to me; no doubt scolding himself for not allowing himself to get his body back to normal before I showed up and caught his obvious betrayal of enjoyment.

"A taste of the forbidden?"

"I was_ forced_ to watch," he snaps.

"You know the eyes can sometimes play a more important role in sexual fulfillment than even the act itself."

"I uh...wouldn't know...so are the tapes ready?"

I take the tapes and hand them to him as he finally turns around, displaying his normal body to me with a slight frown.

"What are you ashamed of?"

"I'm on the job! And you tricked me!"

"Tricked?"

"How do I know you didn't just tell them to..."

"You think I staged all this?"

"Stella..."

"Fine. Well everything you need to clear my reputation is right here. You can return them by courier if you want," I finish in a icy tone and he steps back.

"What?" He asks weakly, looking at me in shock; wondering if my seeming rejection is permanent. Why is this man a conundrum. He was turned on by what he saw and now acts as if he's done something wrong?

"You just called me a liar Mac," I offer and his face winces.

"I just need..."

"Or Danny could return them when he comes by later this week."

"I don't mind..."

"I know how this place makes you feel Detective Taylor; the same as I do right? A waste of your time? A dent in your professional shield?"

"Stella, I'm sorry if I made you feel..."

"A notch above a street walker? I don't sleep with my clients Detective. I never have and never will. If you don't believe me then I hope you'll believe the evidence," I tell him in truth. _Oh why do I even care what he thinks? _

"Evidence doesn't lie," he finishes softly.

"And neither do I. Is that what you tell everyone about me?" I ask sharply.

"What?"

"That I sl..."

"I do not say that."

"Are you sure Mac?"

"I hate the connotation of street walker and...and I'm sorry if I gave you such an unfair notion," he whispers in remorse, his handsome face displaying a look of anxiety and frustration. "I never meant to call you a liar and I will...I'll review the tapes and then...just never...well never had to...I should go. I'll get these back to you when I can."

"Is it me? This place? Or women in general that make you this nervous and uncomfortable?"

"What?" He manages

"Today in your office, Peyton; the women who is obviously enamored with you. Does she make you this nervous and uncomfortable."

"She um..she does nothing for...I don't know if I should be discussing this with..."

"A total stranger?"

"Right."

"Then I guess you should go," I tell him as our bodies stand inches apart; the heat never dissipating and our hearts still racing.

"If I find out anything else I'll let you know."

"Okay," I state as I offer him a small smile; once again feeling an odd tugging at my heart that this could be the very last time I see this man, up close and this personal. We reach the door to my office and Mac turns to face me, a look of sorrow now adorning his handsome face.

"I hope the demonstration that you just put on was just that, a demonstration and you'll allow yourself time to grieve; especially when there are no strangers around."

"Do you show this kind of concern for all your cases?"

He looks at me with a slight frown, his lips wanting to offer something but his brain holding back for a few seconds longer; tormenting both of us with quiet misery. "No," he finally utters and I look at him in shock. _He's showing this kind of concern just for me?_

I have to reward him with a smile and just before he turns to leave, my fingers reach out and grab his arm, forcing him to turn back in expectation.

"I have an opening on Friday," I tell him as I hand him a small appointment card with his name on it.

"I not about to..."

"After hours. A private session, just for you," I offer in haste. _What am I doing? Stella!_

"I'll um..." he hesitates and my heart races in expectation for a negative response.

"Unless of course you have a date?"

"A date?" He counters in haste. "No, no date," he assures and then offers me a timid smirk. "Just um..."

"Right, coming here to see me in this setting..."

"Stella..."

"Its fine Mac," I swallow, realizing that he still can't get past the stigma of what this place really is to him. "I had thought that if you had seen..." my voice trails off as I walk past him and gather up my suit jacket, suddenly feeling very exposed standing in front of him still so scantily clad. But just as I get my jacket all the way on, I turn around only to bump into him again; not hearing him near me when I was dressing. "Just forget it Mac."

"Stella...

"I will be closed tomorrow. Hopefully that will show you that I am a normal human being. Today I just wasn't able to close....to um..."

"Stella..." he tries again.

"I just wasn't able to change today's clients."

"Stella, it's not you...it's me," he tries with a timid frown. "I um...well I have never..."

"It was just an offer for a massage Mac; I wasn't asking you to pledge your life to me for eternity," I quip and am rewarded with a small nervous chuckle. "Tell you what, I'll arrange the table for seven PM. My clients will be finished; my girls gone home; my partner off-site and it'll just be the two of us. Unless you want an audience?"

"Ah no," he quickly stammers and my face softens a little.

"If you don't show up I will understand," I finish my sentence with a half truth. _I will understand, but I'll be crushed_, is the part I can't add. I don't want him to come back due to guilt; I want him to come here because he wants to experience something new and amazing.

"Okay," he replies as he pulls out his card, writing something down and then handing it to me.

I gaze at his business card with the words, _'home number,'_ scrawled atop his name with his home number and I look up in shock.

"Just in case," he whispers as his fingers close around my hand, forcing my body to feel small electrical shocks down to my stiletto clad feet. He pulls back, offering me a small, _'thank you for your time,' _before he turns and heads for the hallway that will once again lead him to freedom.

I follow after him, thankful that no lingering male patrons are left to make him feel any more uncomfortable than I suspect he already is. He opens the door and then pauses, turning to me and offering one more small shy smile that instantly melts my entire core before he closes the door and is taken from my view.

"I think he likes you," a soft voice mentions from behind. I turn to see Lindsay watching with a curious look on her face and then I turn to see Amber nodding her head in agreement.

"You know a man like that could do you a lot of good," Lindsay notes.

"I agree," I whisper as I turn and head for my office, slumping down in my chair.

"Did you get him to watch?"

"I did," I answer Lindsay as I look down at his card still held firmly between my fingers. "But he's a tough nut to crack and I don't...oh gosh Lindsay I'll bet he still thinks I'm nothing more than a smartly dressed hooker!"

"Trust me Stella, if he thought that then he wouldn't have turned back. And the way he looks at you..."

"I know...like he's able to see past the Lady Stella persona and see that there is something more. I guess that's what scares me. I guess that's why I try to push him away just as I invite him in. If he was just another guy looking for a quick hand job and a one night stand it would be easier."

"Did you offer him a massage?"

"I did. But I think I did, knowing he won't show up. And if you don't want to join the unemployment line ups you better not mention anything to Danny."

"I won't, I promise. Maybe he will show up."

"Mac will not show up."

"And if he does?"

"Oh why the hell did I offer?" I moan as I lean back in my chair and look at Lindsay with a frown. "I can't do this. I mean he's investigating Moni's death and..."

"She'd never hold it against you. She'd say, 'Stella my room is free, take him there now."

"I know," I utter with a heavy sigh before Amber calls to Lindsay. "Just so you know we will be closed tomorrow and the funeral is on Saturday. Moni's mother left a message last night."

I watch her leave and then feel my eyes watering once more. For the next ten minutes I close the door and just bury my face in my folded arms and cry; offering a few good tears in Moni's name and the fact that I know I'm going to be alone on Friday night.

"Stella?" Amber's soft voice finally breaks my morbid sojourn. "There is a Detective Flack here to see you."

"Coming," I quickly swallow back my oncoming tears. I reach for a nearby box of Kleenex and then get to work making myself presentable; also changing into a pair of dress pants before I face a representative of humanity once again. But when I open my door to allow my next guest in, I am greeted with a surprise.

"Detective Flack?"

"Jessica Flack," she greets, extending her hand for me to take. "Lady Stella?"

"Yes sorry please come in. I guess I was expecting your husband. Sorry I uh..." my voice trails off as I turn and head into my office, quickly clearing a chair for her to sit. "That didn't come out as I intended," I offer the woman before me in truth; not wanting her to think I am disappointed her husband didn't come instead of her.

"It's okay; he told me all about this place yesterday."

"And?"

"And I'm here to talk about Monique LeCroix. Why?"

"Just wasn't sure what to expect."

"I trust my husband Lady Stella," Jessica tells me firmly. I hear the pride and love in her voice and am instantly jealous that I don't have anyone like that I can boast about. _I wonder if she knows Mac really well._ _Should I ask her about him? No! She's here to talk about Monique. After? Would it hurt? Yes me, and I won't do it. But..._

I take a deep breath and then look at her in expectation. "Okay Detective Flack what do you have for me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hope liked their moments together. Lots more to come I promise. Think Stella's offer was real? Think Mac will show up? Will friday happen or wil fate intervene this time? Please drop me a note before you go and thanks for reading!!!

**PS:** Fall from Grace updates next


	5. Back to Reality Already?

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 5 - Back to Reality Already?**

**A/N: **Sorry if I made it seem as if Friday for our smacked was this chapter. A few things will happen before then and hope that's okay. Thanks!

* * *

I settle into my chair and study the woman before me; Mrs. Jessica Flack, Detective Jessica Flack. Strong, attractive, confident and not threatened by the fact that her husband is immersed in a case like this; my respect and admiration for her is growing by the second.

"Did you know she had been offered that job?" Jessica starts, inquiring about Monique's exciting new prospects.

"I did," I reply with a slight lump in my throat as my brain remembers the day Monique told me the good news.

"Lady Stella? What is it?"

"Please just Stella," I tell Jessica in haste. "Just remembering when Monique told me the good news. She was so happy and much like the other girls I employ was working here just to pay her way through University and..."

"Make something more of herself?"

"I won't lie to you Detective and claim that this is the career I'd hold out for any young woman."

"Yourself included?" Jessica wonders.

Since I am not about to tell her my past or what terrifying situation forced me to plunge into this alter ego, I put on another brave smile and race for an appropriate answer. "I actually like what I do. But I always encourage my girls to make something more of themselves. They can get good money here and they always have their evenings and weekend free. I don't..."

"I am not judging you Stella."

"Then you'd probably be the first," I lean back in my chair with a heavy sigh.

"Oh don't let some of the guys put you off; most won't admit it, but places like this fuel their fantasies."

"Except for Mac," I mention absently and then look at Jessica in shock.

"Mac? As in Detective Mac Taylor?" Jessica arches a curious brow.

"Yes. So what else..."

"You know he puts on a brave face, but trust me, he liked this place more than he'll ever admit as long as he's alive; at least to me."

"Why is that?"

"He's very private."

"Probably married," I frown, wanting to see what other tidbits if any Jessica will offer about a man I am suddenly smitten with. Besides I wasn't going to tell her that I was able to log into the NYPD database and find out some information on him for myself.

"Widower."

"What happened?"

"Not sure if I should mention it."

"Right, course not," I paste on tight smile. "Just curious...how do you know he liked it?" I ask and her smile grows.

"Because when it comes to him, some things are very public; like his denial about what he's interested in."

"Interested in?" My turn to arch my brows. "I am almost afraid to ask."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before," I admit with a sad frown; once again not lost on the perceptive young woman before me.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I don't expect anyone who is unfamiliar with this sort of...well environment to not have formed an opinion, even one as firm and judgmental as Mac Taylor's."

"He must have touched a nerve with his words."

"More like his denial," I huff and then look at her and we both smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't be asking about him in such a personal way. I didn't mean to be intrusive."

"You know I really don't mind; Mac is a close friend of me and Don. It's nice that someone other than Peyton is asking personal questions."

"Peyton..." I let the name of the woman who works so closely with Mac roll off my tongue with a hint of jealous disdain. Oh who says it's only men who are quick to exhibit carnal instinct? _Damn her!_

"Yeah trust me, she doesn't have many fans," Jessica states with a smile and for some reason I am very happy for this tidbit. "Well I should let you get back to...how are you holding up?"

"I put on a brave face."

"Yeah I can see that," Jessica notes softly as she stands up to leave. "When is the funeral?"

"It's on Saturday at three PM. We'll be closed tomorrow...the only reason why I was open today is I had a few clients of political importance that I couldn't reschedule. Otherwise..."

"Stella, you don't have to justify yourself to me."

"I know, but I'm sure that Mac thinks that..."

"What?" Jessica asks with that sly smile of hers.

"What he doesn't understand is I have to be strong for these girls; I am all they have in the way of an emotional sounding board. I am devastated that Moni is gone, they know that but..."

"Stella, its okay," Jessica states in haste.

"I am closed tomorrow."

"I hope you'll be okay. We'll try to wrap this up as soon as we can," Jessica tries to assure me.

"I gave Mac the tapes so at least he'll see that...well it should clear my girls and clients of...oh damn I am angry and pissed at whoever did this. But at the same time I feel helpless and I hate that feeling even more than feeling angry."

Jessica's hand rests on my shoulder and offers it a gentle squeeze before she hands me her own NYPD card. "If you ever need a friend to talk to."

"A friend?" I query in wonder.

"Well we both have something in common."

"Such as?"

"We both agree that Mac Taylor is one stubborn man who could use a woman like you in his life."

"What? Oh I don't think so."

"Are you sure? What else do you want to know?"

XXXXXXXX

The ride back to the lab was one of pure torment as I tried to erase Stella's antics from my brain, telling myself that if I arrive at the lab with a hard on, I'll never live it down. Of course she cemented herself in my brain; after the stunt she pulled today how could she not? But it does bother me that she's holding back her emotions.

"Oh why the hell do I care? She doesn't!" I ask angrily as I bring the Avalanche to a halt in the underground parking lot and then sit back and rest for a few seconds, praying for my nervous anxiety to subside. I pull out the small card she had forced me to accept and as soon as my mind starts to wander, which when it comes to her is in a matter of seconds; my body wants to harden again.

"Get a grip Mac," I command myself as I quickly stuff the card into my pocket, my mind already made up that I will not be going there anytime soon, no matter how tempting the offer.

But as I reach for the security tapes I am at once struck with remorse and sorrow; as my brain now offers images of her face filled with sorrow as she felt she needed to justify herself to me once more. _I am not a street walker..._

"Damn why did I even...it's not like I told her I thought that...I just..." I continue my one sided argument as I head for the elevator, my face still slightly flushed and heart rate elevated.

_'Is it me? This place? Or women in general that make you this nervous and uncomfortable?'_

She had asked me that question and then wondered if Peyton also made me nervous. I couldn't tell her the truth. Well I tried; Peyton does nothing for me and I'm sure she gathered that by my words; at least I hope she did. Stella intrigues and fascinates me in a way no other woman has, but she also has boundaries set that I am not willing to push. So with that thought fixed firmly in my mind, I finally exit the elevator and head in search of someone to review these tapes.

"Mac, I don't mind watching," Danny insists as he and Adam listens to the instructions I give to another technician. "Why Parker?"

"He is married and this is not a private peep show...or whatever," I frown as I hand Parker the tapes. "I just need to know if any verbal threats were offered to Monique LeCroix."

I take my leave, Danny now in tow. "So was Lindsay there?"

"Danny," I moan as I shoot him a sideways glance.

"Mac, seriously give me a break. She's everything I have been looking for."

"_Everything_?" I arch my brows as I stop him in the hallway. "Care to explain? You don't even know her; you just met."

"Mac, I haven't ever felt that thing...you know you see someone and..._boom..._it's them, the one. I have been out with a lotta girls Mac, but only Lindsay has ever given me that feeling. She's the one."

I just shake my head and roll my eyes as I turn to take my leave. "So no _boom_ for you Mac?"

"No," I lie in haste; unwilling to tell him that the instant I locked eyes with Stella a chemical bond was formed; one I fear will only be severed by death itself. _Boom _would be putting it lightly.

I finally reach my office just as the phone rings; Danny now hovering in the doorway. "Jessica, what did you find?"

"Speakerphone Mac?"

"Its work related right?" I ask looking up at Danny who just shrugs.

"Yes for the most part. Well I was able to confirm that Monique LeCroix was offered a very prestigious position with one of the cities largest fashion houses. Apparently Stella and her boyfriend Dave where there when she accepted and neither exhibited signs of jealousy; at least none enough to kill. The hiring manager there, Mr. Wang, said that Dave would come a few times to pick her up during her internship and they seemed perfectly happy; never a cross word was spoken."

"Well someone killed this young woman and our list of suspects is rapidly shrinking."

"Maybe," Sheldon quickly interrupts and I look up in haste.

"What did you find?"

"Traces of pure opium, china white and Ketamine in her stomach. Now Peyton wasn't able to find any needle marks to suggest a habitual user, but if someone wanted to keep her in subdued trance this would have worked."

"Well there were no restraint marks which suggested she knew her attacker."

"And if she wasn't forced drugs then she took them willingly or was fed them without knowing," I finish off the groups thoughts. "Sheldon, see if you can find anyone attached to Lady Stella's who would have purchased those drugs recently. We are still waiting on Don, who's hopefully found the boyfriend; we need his statement in all this."

I rattle off a few more instructions and then watch as Danny and Sheldon take their leave and I'm alone with Jessica, who's still on the phone.

"When you told Stella the news, was she um...okay?" I manage, trying to sound professional; like I would for anyone else.

"Who's asking?"

"Pardon?"

"Mac Taylor or Detective Taylor?" Jessica's voice teases over the phone.

"Jessica," I huff.

"She's hurting Mac but trying to be strong and brave for the young girls she employs."

"Right," I acknowledge as I lean back in my chair, my eyes fixed on the small card before me.

"You know the funeral is on Saturday," Jessica mentions.

"I know. And?"

"And you might want to show upyou know for moral support," she suggests.

"Jessica, that woman hates me."

"Hates? I doubt that."

"Really? Why um...you know what it doesn't matter. When the tapes are done you can return them to her and..."

"Never known a woman that could get under your skin so fast Mac. Get under and _stay _under."

"And you still don't."

"I think that moment you shared with her was more than just a mere pleasant exchange of words between two professionals."

"Are you finished?" I ask in haste and she just laughs.

"Trust me Mac, a woman like that could do you a lot of good."

"What?" I ask weakly. "Hardly. She is not my type."

"When you have convinced yourself of that let me know," she counters.

"Jessica, why on earth would you even say that?"

"Golden curls, olive skin, dresses like..." her voice trails off into a soft laugh. "I know what kind of woman you like Mac; the kind you married and lost. Peyton isn't her and you know that as well as I do. Stella has..."

"The looks only and that's it."

"Go on Saturday Mac."

"Hopefully when Don comes back, we'll have the boyfriend as our murderer and this will all be over and I'll never have to say that woman's name again."

"Sure you will, just won't be work related."

I look up and finally see Don standing in the doorway. "Your wife is harassing me."

"I have trained her well," Flack smirks. "Have you asked Stella out yet?"

"AH told you!" Jessica states in triumph and I just roll my eyes.

"Thanks a lot," I groan.

"Well?" Flack presses.

"No. Do you have anything _useful_ to add to this investigation? Did you find Dave Simpson?"

"Yeah I did," Flack states with a frown. "And the only ones he'll be talkin' to are the worms. He's dead."

"What?"

"Apparent murder, suicide," Flack hands me a note he found with the body of our prime suspect. "Single gunshot wound to the head. Danny has the gun just to confirm."

_'Dave. I'm sorry we argued last night but I want this job and I'm sorry if you aren't in agreement with that. I don't want to break up but if you don't want to be part of my future then you do what you must. M'_

"I guess his must was to end her life and then his," Flack adds. But as he studies my face his creases into a heavy frown. "Mac?"

"Take Sheldon back with you to his house and see if you can find any of the drugs that were used in Monique LeCroix's system. Thanks Don."

I hang up with Jessica and watch Flack go in search of Sheldon before I turn my gaze back to Stella's card.

"Sorry Stella, I guess it's over already."

XXXXXXXX

_'We both agree that Mac Taylor is one stubborn man who could use a woman like you in his life.'_

_'What? Oh I don't think so.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

Those few sentences that I exchanged with Jessica still have my mind reeling.

"I'm the last person Mac Taylor needs in his life," I tell myself firmly as I head into the backroom; Sid finally announcing his arrival.

"Sid."

"Stella, come here," Sid greets as he pulls me into his arms and offers a warm hug; a fatherly role he has adopted toward me over the years. "How are you?"

"Numb," I answer in truth as I finally ease myself into a chair before him; a small teapot and two cups between us on the table. "I um...I miss her and I feel like I failed her in some way."

"Are you still refusing to show your human side to the world around you?"

"Force of habit," I ponder as my eyes watch Sid's actions as he pours the soothing tea. "I have to be strong for my girls Sid, you know that."

"And in private?"

"I am human."

"Don't hold back Stella; emotional suppression, especially in the light of such a tragic loss, could be very damaging in the long run."

"And in the short term?" I counter and his face softens.

"Is Mindy back?"

"She is and she knows. She's helping Monique's mother with the funeral arrangements for Saturday. I just hope they find Dave before then."

"Still can't figure him for this, no matter what."

"Maybe they weren't as happy as everyone thought. Is anyone?"

"Alice and I are happy."

"You know I envy that," I tell him in a tired voice. But my lips curl into a soft smirk that is once again not lost on my observant friend.

"Care to share that thought?"

"Nothing much. Just the Detective working the case."

"You are taken with him?" Sid arches his brows.

"What? No," I stammer in haste as my cheeks flush.

"That's a yes," Sid calls me on my lie and I just slump back in my chair. "Been a long time since any man has lingered in your brain and made you smile like that."

"I don't like Mac."

"Especially long enough for you to remember the first name of."

"I meant Detective Taylor," I frown as I take another sip of my soothing tea. "He thinks I'm a hooker."

"He said that?"

"Not in so many words."

"Ah a newbie. He'll come around," Sid smiles as he took starts to sample his caffeine free beverage. "What's he like?"

"Stubborn, hard headed, naive..."

"Handsome?" Sid adds and my face warms again. "I know the timing is bad but..."

"But what?" I ask in haste.

"But you want to see him don't you."

"I don't," I huff as I take another sip. "Trust me Sid, the less naysayers in my life the better."

"Who's a naysayer?" Lindsay makes her presence known.

"Hey kid," Sid greets her with a warm fatherly hug. "How you holding up?"

"Better than Stella," she frowns. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Stella was telling me about Detective Mac Taylor."

"You know Danny said he defended you...twice at work yesterday."

"What?" I ask in utter shock; my lips wanting to curl upward.

"Can't stand him huh," Sid comments as he goes back to drinking his tea.

"What did Danny say?"

"He was there when some guy named Adam made a big fuss and then apparently some other chick named Dayton was making snide comments and..."

"Peyton?" I correct.

"Who's Peyton?" Sid wonders.

"His girlfriend," I lament.

"He has a girlfriend? Danny said he's single...well a widower."

"A widower?" Sid pipes up.

"He's single," Lindsay insists.

"Listen you two," I halt the conversation. "It doesn't matter."

"Anyways I guess he was pretty firm in making sure they knew nothing sordid or illegal went on around here."

"Mac defended...me?" I manage, trying to swallow the small lump that is now forming in my throat.

"Danny thinks he likes you."

"Well I think Stella likes him," Sid smiles at me.

"Okay first of all Lindsay you gossip far too much," I lightly scold and she just smiles and nods in agreement; defeating my point of trying to get her to stop. "Secondly, I don't like him. Well I mean...okay so once he finds out who did this horrible thing to Moni he'll be gone from all our lives."

"Unless he starts coming with Danny to get a massage," Lindsay winks and Sid looks up in interest.

"Who's coming for a massage?"

"Lindsay's new boyfriend," I state sourly.

"Danny is not...well I'd like him...he's a CSI who..."

"Don't you want to be one of those?" Sid queries.

"Wouldn't it be great if I could be his partner?" Lindsay gushes.

"Great," I states with a soft whisper.

"Stella, I'm sorry. Maybe Mac..."

"Trust me Lindsay as soon as this is over, Mac Taylor will be out of my life for good," I state firmly.

"Maybe he'll come to the funeral on Saturday," Sid suggests. It's a good thing I didn't mention the personal invitation as I don't think he'll come and I know as soon as they are over I'm going to call Mac and cancel. _What was I thinking in the first place?_

"Why would he?"

"Show his respects."

"Think he does that for everyone? No," I confirm.

"Well guys I got class tonight," Lindsay finally pipes up.

"Make sure Jerry sees you to the subway stop," I tell Lindsay, referring to one of my two night guards who always escort my girls to their means of transportation. "And we are closed tomorrow."

"Stella?"

"Lindsay tomorrow is Thursday and Amber was able to reschedule our clients to either Friday or Monday. Just enjoy..."

"Good thing Danny's appointment is on Friday."

_Mac will never come if he knows another co-worker is coming._ We watch Lindsay take her leave and then Sid stands up and heads for the fridge. "Okay so just relax and let me make some lunch."

I offer a small nod of approval and then let my mind now dwell on something very surprising, _Mac Taylor defended me...twice? Why?_

XXXXXXXX

"Mac, the only prints on the gun are Dave Simpson's," Danny confirms as he hands me the print out on the would be murder weapon.

"Sheldon just called and he found the knife."

"Yeah I got the prints imagea match to Dave Simpson."

"Murder, suicide," I ponder.

"Crime of passion?"

"Never understood that," I frown. "There is no passion in murder."

"Jack the Ripper might disagree with you," Danny smirks and I just shake my head.

"Thanks," I mutter as I take my findings and head for the stairs, Peyton's work area my next destination. But as I near the door I am now struck with another feeling; anxiety. But not the good kind; the kind where I'll have to defend Stella's name to a woman who could be jealous. _Could be? Did you see the way they traded deadly looks? _The notion of two women fighting over me is so stupid I quickly push that thought to the back of my head where it belongs. _She would be no contest. Stella would win hands down. _Mac! I scold myself as I near her table, the body of Dave Simpson her latest project.

"Looks to be suicide," Peyton remarks as she looks up with a small frown.

"Stomach contents?"

"Took a sample and sent them upstairs. So I guess the case is closed?" She asks with a certain eagerness in her voice.

"Looks to be that way," I ponder as I study the man's face before me; looking for anything that might suggest foul play. "Have you..."

"Dusted for prints?" Peyton finishes. "Yes and I believe Danny has them."

"Right. Only his own. Case..closed."

"Well I'm sure you'll be happy to rid yourself of _that kind _of world," she states with a small hint of disdain in her voice; thinly disguised behind an insincere smile.

I offer only a small nod in return but no words. _Am I rid of Stella? And if so why does that suddenly bother me? _

"What time shall I meet you Mac?"

"Meet me where?" I ask before I take my leave.

"The reception for the mayor?"

_Damn the reception! _

"We are still going right?" She presses and I instantly feel myself wanting to pull back.

"It's not..."

"It's next weekend Mac."

"Peyton..." I start with a slight tone of annoyance. _I hate those kinds of functions._ "Those really aren't my thing."

"But you agreed," she reminds me in haste.

I look at her perplexed expression and find myself cursing my name once again. _Why the hell did I agree to this? I don't want to go and I don't want anyone to think we are...well...dating._ Anyone or Stella?

"I'll have to let you know. Sorry that's all I can do."

"Sure," she resigns with a tight lipped smile as I finally turn and take my leave, heading back upstairs, where I meet Don and Sheldon in the hallway and stop to see what they have found.

"Well we found some of the drugs that he must have used to take away her fighting chance," Sheldon explains with a slight frown. "Opium, China White, Ketamine and some GHB."

"Found Monique's laptop with note, the dates matching what we read in the note and were told by the girls," Flack adds. "And the knife."

"The knife," I utter as I look at Sheldon.

"Blood matches Monique LeCroix's and prints match Dave Simpson."

"Open and closed in two days. Wish they could all be this neat," Flack drawls in sarcasm.

"So the tapes were a waste of time," I lament.

"Want me to take them back?" Flack volunteers.

"No I'll um...I'll do it. I have to tell her the outcome."

"By her, do you mean Lady Stella?" Sheldon wonders.

"Yeah Mac's got a crush on her," Flack smiles.

"I do not," I protest as both Sheldon and Don exchange amused expressions.

"What's she like?"

"Ask your partner in crime," I nod at Flack as I take the findings and head toward my office. "It really is over," I ponder as I slump down in my chair. I start to reexamine the evidence and then about half hour later just resign myself to the notion that I am looking for a reason to keep this case open and she needs closure; its only fair.

"Let it go," I demand myself as I close the file cover and then let my eyes wander back to Stella's name. "But I should tell her in person. I owe her that much."

I quickly pack up my findings, close the file and go in search of the tapes.

"You sure Mac?" Parker asks in wonder.

"The case is closed. Murder, suicide. But thanks for the help."

"Sure...anytime," he states with a flushed face as he hands me the tapes, careful to keep his obviously aroused lower half hidden from the sight of his boss.

"Parker?"

"I'm married Mac," he lightly frowns. "But I still look and get turned on, like any normal man," he concludes as if justifying my own actions a few hours earlier.

"Right."

I take the tapes and then head for the elevator; wanting to just drop them off and then leave Lady Stella's world for good. However, as expected, the ride over to her place was filled with nervous anticipation; a feeling that forced a small smile to play upon my lips, never leaving my face no matter how angry I got at myself.

I stop the truck outside the front entrance, the sun starting to set and wonder if I'm doing the right thing.

"I'm just going to drop off the tapes, tell her what happened and turn around and walk away. That's it...nothing more."

I take a firm swallow and then slowly head toward the front door; once again my eyes darting nervously around, praying no one will see me entering such a place. But as I knock softly on the door, my heart starts to race. _Will she be happy to see me? What will she be wearing? Will she care if she never sees me again?_

My frantic reasoning is brought to a quick end by Stella opening the door and then greeting me with a warm smile; a smile that instantly melts my heart and forces my body to tingle.

"Hello Mac," she once again addresses me by my first name and dont think I want to hear another woman say it again. "Everything okay?"

"I'm here to return the tapes," I offer lamely.

"Please come in."

_No, I can't...I really have to go...not a good idea..._my brain races will a million appropriate responses but instead sends my lips the last thing they should offer. "Okay, but just for a minute."

I step inside the now quiet entrance way. But when I hear a noise in the distance I am quick to pick up on it and my eyes are once again searching hers for an answer. "Do you have company?"

"Just a friend."

"Stella?" I hear a male voice and my heart sinks. _Oh what was I expecting? Of course the boyfriend will be here._

"I'll be brief."

"Mac, its okay," she touches my arm and once again my side instantly warms. "Detective Flack was here this morning. Jessica and..."

"Dave Simpson is Monique's murderer."

"What?" Stella asks in shock. "What the hell? Are you sure?" Her loud voice brings her male friend from the back rushing toward me.

I quickly take a step back as he looks at me with an angry glare. "What is going on?" He demands of me.

"I'm sorry Sir, this is police business."

"Sid, Detective Taylor here just said that Dave murdered Monique."

I look at the older man and frown. _She likes old men? He can't be her boyfriend. Father? She said friend. Damn it!_

"Sorry," is all I can seem to offer.

Sid gives me a firm nod before whispering something to Stella before he turns and heads back area from where he came; leaving us alone once again.

"I'm sorry to have upset you."

"Used to it from you," she offers flippantly and then looks at me with a frown. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"Please don't be," I state as I place the tapes on the chair. "I'll take my leave," I tell her as I look past her toward the area Sid came from. "I thought you were alone."

"Oh Sid, he's..."

"It's not my business. I am sorry for your loss," I interrupt, not really wanting the sordid details. "We found the knife with her blood and his finger prints and the gun he used to kill himself and a note that I would assume spurred his jealous rage."

"What note?"

"Talked about a fight and her new life and him not being able to accept it."

Stella offers me a numb nod as her eyes water and my heart instantly breaks. "Just like that?" She manages with a weak whisper.

"Yes," I answer as I stand fixed in time. "Stella, about Friday."

"We are closed on Friday," she offers coolly and I know to take my leave; not realizing that Danny's appointment is on Friday and this is a brush off.

"Sure."

"The offer was um...was given in the heat of the moment and it was...it was a mistake," she concludes as she quickly brushes away a few tears and faces me with a firm smile.

"Figured as much," I gently grimace. I offer my hand, praying for us to make contact one last time. She rewards me with her hand which I firmly grasp, once again allowing our chemical spark to exist for a few more seconds before we pull away; extinguishing it for I fear is forever.

"Thank you for all your help in closing this so quickly Detective Taylor," she squeezes my hand once more and then pulls back; her tone professional and my heart about to break.

I study her image for as long as I am allowed, wanting to commit to memory this amazing woman that has left a hole in my heart after just a few days; one I fear will linger until I am no more.

"Goodbye Stella."

But just as I turn to leave her soft voice pulls me back one last time.

"Mac?"

* * *

**A/N:** so think this is goodbye for real? Think Mac will ever get his second chance? Please let me know what you thought before you go and thanks!

**PS:** NY Stories updates next


	6. Through the Looking Glass?

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 6 - Through the Looking Glass?**

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to call to Mac; but when his warm sapphire eyes locked with mine once more I know it was the right decision, if even for a few seconds more of his time.

"Do you believe this?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, turning around fully once again.

"Well all the evidence just seems so neatly presented..." I start and then stop. "What?"

"Thought I was the only person on the planet with a suspicious mind," he quips with a soft smile, curling his tempting lips upward, teasing me with a half smile.

"I um...well I take an interest and...call it watching too much 48 hours mysteries," I offer in haste. Careful Stella, I warn myself; you still can't trust him.

"But I will admit that it did seem a bit too neat but then...well some of them are," Mac confirms his thoughts.

"So you have seen other cases like this before?"

"I have," he quickly confirms. "Why, do you know something I don't?"

"Nothing I'd care to share."

"Pardon?"

"It's just a feeling and the last thing I need right now is the third degree from you about how trusting a gut feeling is just something silly that women like to do. Am I right?" I arch my brow in wonder and he gently squirms on the spot.

"The evidence never lies."

"But it can be interpreted incorrectly right?"

"Stella, what do you know?"

"I feel inside that Dave could never have done this."

"How well did you _know_ him?" Mac asks me pointedly and I finally just shake my head.

"Right...obviously not as well as I thought. Who the hell knows anyone anyway," I state with an angry growl and then pull back. "And I guess you are perfect enough to never question a gut feeling?"

"You can't admit a gut feeling as evidence in a court of law."

"Oh you and your damn by the book rules!"

"The law is black and white Stella."

"The law can be bended Mac!" I shoot right back, both of us standing in heated silence for a few more minutes; no end in sight to our futile argument. "Sorry."

"Why? She was your friend, you have a right to passionately defend her. Shows me you care."

"I guess I'm just surprised it's over."

"Well maybe now with me out of your way you can allow yourself to grieve or...or whatever and just forget about this, in time."

"Forget about you?" I quickly ponder and he turns to me with an expression that makes my heart weak.

"Probably."

"And will you forget me?"

"Probably not," he answers without hesitation before his face slightly softens. My hand flinches, wanting to reach out and touch him; one last time? Or just to pull him into my arms and never let go. _Stella, grab hold of yourself!_

"So am I allowed to go over to Dave's?"

"Stella, there is nothing to find and all you'll do is make yourself crazy with a bunch of unanswerable _what if_ scenarios," Mac replies firmly.

"But will it be against the law?"

"Breaking and entering is against the law," he reminds me and I just shake my head.

"Right."

"Please, just let it go. I did my job and..."

"You _personally_ examined every piece of evidence?"

"My team is without question," he argues in defense.

"Right fine, case closed. Goodbye Detective Taylor," I state in defense right back.

"Damn it and people call me stubborn."

"I was agreeing with you."

"You said the words but I can tell by your folded arms and cross expression that you are now questioning my work ethic," Mac tries to explain.

"Not you personally."

"The evidence..." he tries again.

"Could be wrong."

"It wasn't!" He finally shouts back.

"Fine. Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you found Moni's killer so fast. Goodbye!"

Mac looks at me, taken aback by my sudden softer tone and for a split second he almost looks dismayed that I have given up our heated discussion so fast. Could an intense conversation be Mac Taylor's ideal form of foreplay? How refreshing! _Stella! _Right,no foreplay.

"But you don't believe me?"

"Do you care?" I counter.

"Guess it doesn't matter...well I suppose I should say goodnight then."

I watch him leave, my posture starting to sag and my heart racing with the dreaded anticipation that this amazing man will walk out that door and never look back. _Do I want him to look back? I dobut I can't force himthat's never been my thingno matter the feelings inside._

He pauses at the door, as if wanting to tell me something more but changes his mind and starts to take his leave.

"You know Moni would have liked you; that is if we had ever met under normal circumstances."

"That's just it, we never would have," he offers in torment and my heart shatters. "Goodbye Stella."

"Goodbye Mac," I utter in a soft whisper. His lips slightly curl but I cannot watch him leave so I quickly close the door and hurry back to Sid, my heart racing and my eyes wet.

"So that's your Detective huh?" Sid queries with raised brows.

"Sid you have been here for hours..."

"You know he's a good match for you. Seems grounded, well spoken and..."

"And what?"

"And I can tell he's taken with you."

"Taken with me?" I laugh. "That man is glad to be rid of me."

"Trust me Stella, that young man is very taken with you. I could tell in his eyes; the brief moment of jealousy that flashed in them when I came to your defense. He sees more and I think wants more; just probably doesn't know how to go about taking more."

"I'll never see him again."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Sid the case is closed and that's the end. Dave killed Moni and the evidence doesn't lie..." my voice trails off in sorrow.

"Do you really believe Dave did it?"

"No, but try telling Detective Thick Head that," I offer and Sid's lips reward me with a slight chuckle. "Sid, I know inside that Dave couldn't have done that."

"Stella you have no proof."

"Not yet."

"Meaning?"

"Sid, can I borrow your car?" I ask suddenly. "I lent mine to Lindsay tonight."

"Where are you going right now?" Sid asks in surprise.

"Just for a bit. I just need to check on one thing and I'll be back, I promise. Please?"

"Does it involve Mac Taylor?"

"Not anymore. This I am doing on my own."

XXXXXXXX

"Damn stubborn woman!" I growl as I reach the truck, slamming the door shut in frustration. I glare at the front of her building in anger, slamming the dashboard with a folded fist. I remember standing before her with my heart racing and face flushed; my brain telling me only thing to do, pull her into my arms and kiss her right there. This woman makes me question myself; oh not my professional capabilities as when it comes to work, I know that while I'm not perfect by findings damn well better be, or pretty close. But she forces me to want to see another angle; an emotional angle, one I had laughed off long ago.

The longer I stare at the front of her building, the more I find myself wanting to go back inside; finish our discussion and ensure that another meeting is possible.

"What for Mac?" I offer myself with a sad remark as I finally start up the truck. And I'm right, with the case now closed I have no reason. _A massage? _My brain reminds me. She recanted; she doesn't want me in that...well in that setting.

"Time to go back to your own world," I command myself as i put the truck into gear.

However, just as I pull forward, reaching the lane, I stop and watch as Stella, now dressed in all black, exists the back of her building, heading for a truck and then getting inside. I know I should go home; it's the end of a long day and I am mentally and now emotionally drained. But against my better judgment, I find myself slowly turning down the lane to follow.

"Oh what the hell am I doing?" I groan as I reach the end of the lane and head into traffic, keeping a discreet distance. I follow for several blocks until my anger stars to boil again. "Damn her!" I curse, shaking my head as I bring the truck to a stop a few car lengths down; the apartment of Dave Simpson my new target.

I watch her exit the truck, looking around and then dart inside. However, just as I tell myself I should leave I see a man dressed in black quickly cross the street and hurry in her direction. No matter how pissed I am at her right now, I know I can't just watch anything bad happen to her. So without wasting any time, I rush from the cabin of the truck toward the front door of the apartment.

I reach the inside lobby and hear a grunt from one floor up. "Damn it!" I curse once more as I hear her offer a soft yelp, my heart about to explode. I race for the stairs, reaching the top, almost out of breath. I see Stella in a slight scuffle with the man in black and charge at them. I watch as she lands a hard knee to his groin and then a punch to his face and once again this woman has broken down another impenetrable wall. Any other woman would have been dead long ago; or at least calling for help. She's not. And although I am worried, I'm also more than impressed and fascinated.

I waste no more time as I rush toward them, grabbing the back of his jacket and ducking as his fist swings toward my jaw. He lands a soft blow to my stomach but I quickly counter and land a hard elbow to his ribs. He lands another blow to my face, hitting my jaw with something jagged and opening a small cut on my lower lip but not enough to stop me from landing a hard blow to his face.

He cries out in pain as my fist then connects with his jaw, snapping his head backward. I land one more good blow to his stomach, sending him crashing into the wall behind him, winding him. I turn to look at Stella, but as I take one step toward her, I find myself falling into her embrace, taking us both to the floor in a jumble of arms which allows our attacker to get away. I hear the door close and know it's too late to chase.

"Mac!" Stella exclaims as she looks up at me in shock.

"Are you okay..." I ask with a slight huff as I try to push myself off her. Thanks to a slight twinge in my arm, I lose my balance and crash back down on her once more. "S-sorry..." I stammer as I finally roll off and lay on the floor on my back.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She starts in a loud angry tone until I notice her look down at me and then frown.

"Me?"

"Your lip is bleeding," she utters softly.

I touch my face, my lips offering a slight wince as my fingers come away with fresh blood. "Bastard," I softly curse as I try to reach for anything to clean it with.

Stella however, beats me to it, pulling out a soft cloth and dabbing my lip, her beautiful face creased in concern. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing...thanks," I mention as I finally push myself upright, helping her stand up beside me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now that my white knight showed up and scared off the bad guys. Mac, I don't need protection."

"Actually I came here to arrest you."

"Pardon?" She arches a brow in wonder.

"Breaking and entering."

"Show me."

"What?" I counter.

"You are so big on evidence, show me proof of my crime?"

I look at the door and then back to her; her face now displaying a growing smile and I just grit my teeth, pursing my lips, causing my lip to bust open once more.

"I uh..."

"Right you have no proof. Now I suggest you find yourself the nearest ER and get yourself fixed up."

"And your attacker, did you know him?"

"No."

"Sure."

"Are you calling me a liar Mac?" She firmly demands.

"Kinda odd that he waited for you?"

"Maybe he was lonely!" She counters and I just shake my head in disbelief.

"How about telling me the truth?"

"How about turning around and leaving so I can get what I need and then do the same!"

"Stella, there is nothing in there you are going to find that my team didn't," I insist as I fish around inside my suit jacket for anything to dab my lip with.

"Well I am willing to bet I can," she states firmly as she turns and heads for the door. However, just as she pulls something out I am at her side, her delicate wrist in my hand, my handcuffs ready.

"Mmm didn't know you liked it kinky Detective Taylor," she purrs as she holds up another key. "Want to save those for another time?"

"Stella...I..." I stammer as my core instantly inflames.

"Relax handsome, I've got this covered."

"You have a key?"

"Full of surprises aren't I?" She counters as I shove my cuffs back into my inside pocket. "Second thought don't put those away, never know when you might need them."

"You are unbelievable."

"And for some reason you just can't leave me alone."

"Trust me it's not..." I start and then stop.

"Not what?" She presses for an answer.

"Never mind," I answer sourly.

"What now Detective?" She asks with a slight hint of annoyance, once again forcing me to frantically fumble for an adequate answer.

"Just that...well about half hour ago you were calling into question my professional capabilities; you were just attacked and now you are..."

"Flirting with you?" She arches a delicate brow. "Blame yourself."

"What? What does that mean?" I query as she finally opens the door and pushes it open.

"Are you coming inside or shall I just call you with what I find?"

"Tell me what that meant."

"Mac..."

"Stella..."

"Fine," she lightly growls, turning me and letting me see a mild fire flashing in the emerald orbs "You just risked your life for me and...and thank you. There I told you, now you can go."

"You are not going in there alone."

"I have been in worse places alone," she quips and once again my mind wonders as to why? What kinds of places? Worse? And why was she alone? Who is she really?

"Such as?"

"Shoe sale."

I look at her and just shake my head. What is the mystery? Who is she really?

"This case is closed," I argue in frustration.

"Mac, don't lecture me. I know there is more to this and no I am not questioning _your_ team's abilities. But I know _my_ team better than you; so let me do this, let me satisfy my own morbid curiosity and if I find nothing you can say I told you so."

"That's if I'm still here?"

"Oh you'll be here," she whispers. "If you really wanted to leave you would have done so by now; or not even come at all."

_Damn this woman knows how to play me! _I am so out of my element here, I'm almost afraid stay here any longer. Sadly, when I try to tell myself to turn around and walk out the door, turning my back on Stella Bonasera for good, I find I am unable. So with a heavy sigh, I close the door and follow her into the main living area.

"You can't just take anything you want from here," I warn as I head into the bathroom to look for a cloth. "I mean you can't..." I call out as I find a cloth and then turn around with a soft gasp.

"Keep your voice down," she instructs as she takes the cloth from my hand, turns on the water and then finishes the job I was attempting to start. "Sorry," she soothes as my face offers a slight wince to the cold water mixing with the freshly cut flesh; her soft fingers tending to my small wound. Once again even just the small touch of her skin on mine is forcing that side of my face to enflame and my brain to beg for more.

"You um...you don't have to do that," I state with a hint of misery in my voice as I take her hands and hold them in mine. I hold on a bit longer than expected, before I quickly drop them and turn around. "Thanks," I manage with a weak tone.

"Sure," Stella mentions as she places the cloth by my fingers and then turns around and heads back into the bedroom.

I look up at my reflection in the mirror and just shake my head. _Why the hell can't I just walk away? _

"Mac?" Stella's concerned tone instantly snaps my attention back to where she is and I hurry into the bedroom to find her looking at the wall. I walk up to her, standing right beside her; once again aware of how just the closeness of this woman instantly affects me.

"What is it?"

"I need you to leave."

"Why?"

"Because there are a few things that I need from here and one of them isn't a lecture on the venues of right and wrong," she looks at me directly, her eyes challenging me to counter her if I dare.

"Stella, you can't. Besides the case has been closed, anything that you find..."

"Would be inadmissible? Please Mac, I'm not two and you know you're just handing me a line," she states and I mentally curse once more.

But just before I can say another word, I find her leaning in closer, her hands on my chest, her lips nearing mine, tempting me with her perfect mouth. My mind starts to race and damn the 'guy' part of my brain for instantly wanting to harden certain body parts as her reward.

"Do I turn you on?" She purrs, her hands starting to move lower.

"I uh...you know this isn't the time or place to..." I start only to have her lean in a bit closer, my mind now totally distracted. Her fingers start to slowly dance around my belt buckle, but thankfully not crossing the threshold. Her scent is mild and yet intoxicating and my brain can't seem to get enough. One hand instantly wraps around her waist, pulling her closer, the other still at my side; my heart racing at top speed. _What the hell am I doing?_

"I need your help Mac," she whispers her body now inches from mine; my lips begging for even the smallest taste of her perfect lips.

And I know I'm going to pay for this, as I am now so totally distracted that I don't feel the trap I've just fallen into until it's too late. I am telling myself her hands on my body are for her pleasure also, however, they are reaching for something that she watched me put away.

"On second thought, I'll just take what I need and leave you to ponder your fate," she smiles as she pulls back, admiring her handiwork.

"What the hell?" I stammer in anger as I realize that my left wrist is now cuffed to a nearby bar. "Damn it Stella, undo this!" I growl as she dangles the key in front of my face.

"Mmm kinda like you like that Mac," she smiles as she stands just outside my grasp. "You didn't want to help..."

"You are breaking the law! Want me to call the cops?" I threaten.

"Sure, they'll find you before they find me. Care to explain that to your superiors?"

_Oh why the hell am I so turned on by her? Damn it! _I can't believe she just played me! I can't believe I allowed this. And once again I look at her with no come back at all.

XXXXXXXX

Seeing Mac with his wrist cuffed to the pipe and his handsome face all flushed is actually turning me on more than expected. His angry scowl is just a faade and I am almost tempted to ask if once again he's turned on by my means of foreplay. _Damn it Stella, focus! _

His body finally slumps back against the wall, his perfect lips muttering angry curses and silly words of revenge. But when I turn back, I see the anger has subsided and curiosity is now coming to the fore in those warm sapphire orbs that are watching my every move.

"What?" I ask him.

"Just didn't figure you for the type to use...well um..."

"What? Feminine wiles to get my own way?"

"Frankly yes," he grumbles.

"Really?" I ask in wonder. "Considering what you think of me."

"Stella..."

"The opportunity was there Mac so I took it."

"Of course I guess you would be use..." his voice trails off and he just shakes his head.

"Would be what? Used to doing that?" I cross my arms in anger.

"Oh you are quite the contradiction!" He snaps.

"Am I right?"

"No! I wasn't going to say that! Damn it why don't you just let me finish a sentence for once!"

"Go ahead. You were the one that wisely decided not to make another demoralizing remark."

"Demoralizing?" He asks weakly. "Do I make you feel that way?" He asks sadly.

I look at him before nodding my head in agreement.

"You caught me off guard," he rattles his captive wrist.

"Never found yourself in this kind of situation?"

"No. And it's a bit unnerving," he huffs and my lips finally crack a half smile. "Stella, I don't consider you a prostitute in any sense of the word and I'm sorry if you felt that I have demoralized you in any way. I was going to say that I guess you are used to getting your own way?"

"Not all the time," I confess in truth. "But thank you for saying that. I am not one of those and never have been."

"Good to hear."

We stand in heated silence fore a few minutes before his face finally softens and so does mine.

"Okay so can you undo this now?"

"Not until I am finished."

"At least tell me what you are looking for?" Mac finally breaks the silence.

"Dave kept a secret journal that housed everything from a simple disagreement with his brother, to a get even scheme against his father to..."

"A murder/suicide notion against his girlfriend?" Mac finishes.

"Exactly," I state as I start to pry away at a painting on the wall.

"Just don't..." Mac starts only to hear me utter an angry ethnic curse as the screwdriver jabs into my hand. "Hurt yourself. Are you okay?"

"Oh like you'd care," I snap absently, not looking back or caring about the small smattering of blood now dripping on the floor.

"Stella your hand."

"Will be fine. I'll be finished and then I'll leave the key within reaching distance and..."

"You are not going to wait?" Mac asks in surprise.

"And if I did, would you just let me walk out of here with whatever I found?"

"Stella..."

"Mac?"

"Fine. No I wouldn't," he growls as he slumps back against the wall.

"Right and since I don't really want to spend the night in jail, I am just going to drug you and..."

"What?" His eyes widen in horror, forcing a small chuckle from my lips.

"You're too easy to play Mac Taylor."

"You are distracting me," he moans.

"Really? Interesting. So underneath that hardened shell is a red blooded human male afterall?"

"Damn it," he curses as he looks away.

"Would you have me arrested?"

"Well you now have me interested. So I'll make you a deal. You undo this..." he tugs uselessly on his wrist. "And I'll help you find whatever you need. If it warrants me doing another inspection then...then I'll do it."

"You are giving in?"

"No, I'm considering all options by giving you another opportunity to explain something you found; legally."

"And if I find nothing?"

"Then you'll..." his voice trails off.

"Go to jail? Sorry, no deal."

"Damn it Stella, undo this right now!" He demands with a flushed face.

"Relax handsome I'll be done...in a...seco..." I start only to offer a slight yelp as the painting finally comes off the wall, but it slips from my hands and gets tangled in my feet, taking me to my knees. "Son of a bi..."

"Stella!" Mac's frantic voice forces me to look at him with a weak expression. "Are you okay?" He asks as his wrist tugs on the cuff he's being held captive with.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Good," he utters so softly that I have to look twice to see that that term of concern was actually directed at me.

"This place is jinxed," I sigh as I push myself up, dusting off a few things. I gently push my coat aside and look up, locking eyes with Mac just as he raised them from staring at my leg. "Don't you agree?" I ask in haste and his eyes look away. I quickly turn back to my task and after a few minutes of fishing around in the dark, my fingers finally grasp what I need; my lips still curled into a warm smile.

"Ah got it!"

"Bring it here," Mac instructs and I look at him in wonder. "Right you don't trust me not to turn the tables."

"Thats right."

"And if I gave you my word?"

"Sorry Mac, but I have heard that line before."

"Fine. Please come here."

"Why?"

"Stella, just come here."

I near him and watch as he pulls his gun and I instantly stop in my tracks. He raises his hand and I flinch, turning away in fear.

"What the hell?" I curse in shock.

"I'm sorry...I...I won't hurt you," his soft voice instantly calls my attention back to him. As soon as I turn back, I see a look of torment mixed with wonder in his warm blue eyes. "Stella?"

"I um...you don't need that. Please just don't shoot," my brain races frantically; flashing me images of the past.

"I wasn't going to do anything," he slowly places the gun on the floor and kicks it in my direction. "You call the shots. But I swear to you right now that I wasn't going to hurt you. I was going to offer it to...never mind."

I eye the gun on the floor, my brain instantly flashing me horrible images of another life; another life that came to an end over four years ago at the hands of a gun just like that. As my brain flashes my battered reflection, pulling the trigger, sending the lead filled bullets into the chest of a man that nearly ended my life I feel my body starting to tremble.

"Mac..." I offer in torment, my fingers gently shaking.

"Stella? What is it? What's wrong?" Mac is quick to pick up. "I swear to you..."

"I um...I can't..." I start and then stop, a lump forming in my throat as I look back down at the gun, unable to actually bend down and lay my fingers on the cold piece of steel; vowing long ago that I would never pick up another gun as long as I lived unless it was another matter of life and death.

"Stella, what the hell is going on? Talk to me."

"I..." I try once more as I pull out the key and hold it up. "I have to go."

"What is it?" He asks in wonder. "Stella...wait."

"I have to go," I utter in a soft whisper, quickly swallowing my sorrow as I near him. His hand raises and I instantly flinch, shrinking back as my brain once again flashes images of my nearly ill fated demise at the hands of my ex-husband.

"I am not going to hurt you," he insists again. "You have to believe me."

I open my mouth, wanting to offer him something else but I can't. I quickly drop the key just within the grasp of his fingers and turn and race for the door, my heart pounding so fast I swear my ear drums are about to burst.

"STELLA!" Mac calls after me as I head for the stairwell, catching my foot at the bottom and crashing into the wall. But I don't care I have to get away; have to keep myself safe. I reach Sid's truck and get inside, turning engine on just as Mac's hand lands on the door handle. I utter a soft scream into the cabin and he pulls back in haste.

"No...Stella wait!"

"I'm sorry," I offer in misery as I push down on the gas and peel away, leaving Mac standing on the curb. I head for home, my heart racing and my eyes offering fresh tears.

"STELLA!" Mac shouts once more.

"Stupid!" I chant over and over again; referencing myself in misery. "What the hell was I thinking?" I scold as I speed through another yellow light, not even glancing back to see a black Chevy Avalanche in hot pursuit. And unlike the perp in the hallway that I had attacked earlier, when it comes to men I think I am attracted to and them pulling guns I guess fear takes over and my hardened shell wants to crumble; that is why I had to leave as fast as I could. Mac Taylor can never see me that vulnerable again. In fact Mac Taylor can never see me again.

"Damn it!" I curse as I hit the dashboard; speeding toward another light that is just about to turn red. "What the hell have I done?"

* * *

**A/N:** Think Mac will catch up and learn the full truth? Okay so more snippets into the past and hope I am not rushing things but there are a lot more twists and turns and bodies to come so please stay tuned for more and thanks.

And for something SMexier check out chapter 1 of my new M story 'ABC's of SMex' enjoy SMACKIES and have a great weekend!


	7. The Truth Always Hurts

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 7 - The Truth Always Hurts**

**A/N: **Sorry this is late but had trouble reviving the muse after last wed's very lame eppy! But thanks so much as always for the amazing and encouraging feedback; you are all keeping this story going strong and the main reason I'm just loving writing it for you all. Hope you like this chapter as well and thanks again.

* * *

From the moment I saw Stella fighting at the top of the stairs, having her tend to my cut lip, then falling so easily into her trap and letting myself be cuffed to the pipe and then seeing the fear in her eyes, I think my world stopped turning; my head still spinning. I have never caused a woman to look at me with such fear before and I think part of the reason I want to catch up to her right now, is to force her to believe that I would never do her any kind of physical harm. Of course I also want her real story.

"What the hell happened to her?"

Yes I was angry that she tricked me; course I was turned on as well, but when I saw her hand offer blood I was worried. But when I held up my gun and watched her face turn from wonder to terror as the gun slid across the floor and she was unable to pick it up, I knew she was hiding something more than the knowledge of a hidden diary and I had to know what.

"Damn it Stella, slow down," I angrily curse as I watch her run through a red light. I finally flip on my police flashers, hating to resort to the flashing lights, but knowing it will allow me to make it through the intersection unscathed; which it does and to keep everyone away from her until I catch up. I really don't know what I'm going to say to her when she finally does stop, but I just hope she'll listen to whatever it is I finally come up with. _What the hell am I doing this for anyways? This woman hates me!_

Part of me is worried about her but the other part now wonders how she'd know where the diary would be and what else that little black book was hiding. Was Dave Simpson innocent? Was he framed? Was my supposedly open and shut case, just blown wide open? Did she see a loophole that I failed to notice? Who is she really?

"Stella!" I gasp as she narrowly misses another motorist, sending my heart rate through the roof and I'm sure taking a couple dozen years off my life's grand total. "Damn it woman!"

She brings the truck to a screeching halt in the alley behind her building and I stop a few car lengths down, quickly jumping out the same time as her.

"Stella, wait!"

"Mac, leave me alone!" She growls in anger.

"I just want to talk to you!" I state as I head toward her at a quickened pace. "Please?"

"NO!"

"But..."

"Go away Mac!"

I watch her rush for the back stairs of her building; me in pursuit.

"Don't come any closer!"

She stops at the top, fumbling with the key as I stand by the back iron gate, waiting for an invitation to enter. But she doesn't offer me one, she simply opens the door and disappears inside; leaving me to offer a small curse but not give up. I open the gate and then head for the stairs, spying a fresh droplet of blood and feeling my stomach instantly tightening.

"Stella!" I call out as knock on the door.

I watch as the fellow from earlier walks toward me with a questioning look on his face. _The boyfriend, great!_

"NYPD, I just need..."

"I know who you are Detective Taylor," his tone is surprisingly non-confrontational.

"I just need to talk to her."

"Looks like you two did more than talk," he lightly accuses and my face offers a slight wince.

"I swear to you right now that I never laid a hand on her. I prevented further harm and..."

"I know. Course you don't seem in the best shape yourself."

"Sir, I just need..."

"_Sir_?" He smiles. "Young man you can call me Sid."

_Young man?__ How condescending! I hate this guy! _"_Sir_, I just need a few minutes...in fact...here take this and keep it while I..." I state as I pull out my gun and try to hand it to him. "I give you my word I never laid a hand on her."

"I know. You don't need to give that to me; I trust you."

"Y-you do?" I ask in shock. Why does this guy trust me? If he is the boyfriend, shouldn't he be kicking my ass down the stairs? What the hell is going on here? Who are these people?

"She's just as stubborn as you sometimes," he smiles.

"Okay you don't need to patronize me," I stammer and he just chuckles, forcing my frustration to rise.

"Want to come i..." Sid starts.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO HIM!" Stella's angry voice bellows from inside.

I look past Sid and then feel my heart start to sink. "Please?"

"I have to respect her wishes. I'm sorry."

"Course. Well I'll um...I guess I'll go and...and if she finds something new she can call me. She has the number."

Without waiting for a reply, I quickly shove my gun back into its holster and head back for the truck. Once again, something inside me refuses to allow my hand to turn the key to ignition. _I'll just wait until Sid leaves...hopefully he'll leave soon and then I'll just...damn I just need for her to believe how sorry I am. I can't just leave and let her think I was going to harm her in any way._

I lean my head back on the leather seat, and not realizing how exhausted and expelled of adrenaline I really am, I close my eyes and my body automatically drifts into slumber. However, about an hour later, I am quickly woken from my sleepy stupor by a hand touching my shoulder, my lips offering an automatic gasp. I reach for my gun only to have my hand quickly stopped.

"Mac? It's just me. It's okay," Stella's soft voice breaks into my thoughts, forcing my weary eyes to look at her in misery. "I tried knocking on the glass."

"Right I um...I didn't hear you...I guess."

"Why are you still here?" She asks in sorrow.

"I was..." I start as I try to move myself into driving position. "I was tired and...and I just wanted to say I was sorry and...and I'll leave now," I finally manage as my hand quickly shoves the key into the ignition. Much to my surprise, her fingers rest on mine, turning it back and both of us listen to the engine as it dies, my eyes searching hers for an explanation.

"Mac, your hands are freezing."

"I was tired."

"Never had a man fall asleep in my alley before. But then again you don't fit the mold of any other man I have ever met before," she states as she raises her bandaged hand holds it out for me. "Come in and warm up."

"You want me to?"

"Yes."

"But...I never meant to hurt you in any way. Stella, I give you my word; I would never physically hurt you in any way. I was going to give you my gun to use on me in case you didn't trust me."

"You were?"

"I was but I'm sorry that I misled you in any way."

"I know Mac and I'm sorry I just...left."

"Are you okay?"

"Want to come inside for a cup of coffee and hear my explanation?"

I know I should say no, that I have to leave this messed up place and confusing world and never come back; but I just can't, I'm intrigued by her and how her mind works and what her life and past comprise of. But most of all I want to know why she's giving me a second chance? So I find myself offering her a soft nod of agreement and then follow after her toward the back door once again.

"Sid has gone?" I ask quietly as I reach the inner warmth of the back room and I close the door, but don't take a step further inside until I am invited.

"You were expecting he'd stay?"

"I um...I was. Does he not live here with you?"

"Do you know who he is?" Stella turns and looks at me in wonder.

"Boyfriend?" I offer weakly and her perfect lips curl upward, my ears finally delighting in the sound of a soft whispered laugh; which sadly is short lived.

"Friend."

"Ah."

"And _very married_ friend I might add to a woman I both respect, admire and adore."

"Good to know."

"Yeah and why is that?"

"Just is," I shrug.

"Mac, you can come in."

I take a few steps into the back kitchen; a place I have already been a few times and then stop, looking at Stella's disheveled appearance in concern. Sid has done a good job of fixing her hand, but I can still see faint traces of black from where her tears forced mascara to run and a soft bruise on her cheek from when she feel in the stairwell and I'm heart sick as every time I move, her posture stiffens.

"I see you're afraid of me and I'm worried."

"Why are you worried? Why do you even care?"

"I...I am not sure but I am."

"Well thank you. You want to see the book right?"

"No."

"What?" Stella asks in shock. "But you...then why were you still outside?"

"Stella, I see how you are acting right now and I saw the look of fear in your eyes back in that apartment; and I have never had a woman look at me like that; never had a woman in fear of me. It hurt and I just wanted to make sure you knew that I wasn't going to hurt you."

"You said it before."

"You didn't believe me," I quickly counter and her face creases into a frown. "I'm sure you have a good explanation and as much as I would love to hear it right now, I'll give you enough respect to tell me if you want to. If you don't want to then I'll just have to let it go."

"Thank you. It wasn't you Mac."

"Thank you in return. Now as much as I doubt I'd enjoy this, if you don't trust me, you can use the cuffs to..."

"You'd let me?" She arches a brow, one side of her mouth threatening to tug a bit higher. "Willingly?"

"As I said...I am not going to hurt you and that will prove it."

"Mmm I think you're lying," she whispers as she leans in closer.

"Stella, I swear I would never hu..."

"You would enjoy being cuffed by me," she finishes, pulling back and my face is slightly flushed, my heart racing.

_Oh damn the affect this woman has on me._

"Not they are necessary Mac, I do believe you."

"Will you tell me what is going on?"

"I can tell you part of what _I think_ is going on," she states as she turns and heads for another room, I choose to stand fixed in place waiting for her to return. When she does, the coat is gone; she's wearing an oversized sweater and looks...normal? _Maybe, but still beautiful._

"Please Mac, you can sit down."

"It's late and I should let you get some rest."

"I think you are the one that needs rest," Stella mentions.

"I um...I don't sleep."

"Mac, I found you asleep."

"I don't sleep _very well_," I frown.

We stand in silence for a few minutes before Stella heads for the coffee pot and then turns to me with an empty cup in her hand. _I can't say no. _"Sure," I finally agree as I slowly ease myself into a nearby chair and sit down, my eyes once again darting nervously around in this unfamiliar setting. Stella hands me the cup and then takes a chair opposite me, her eyes studying my every move.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"A little," I have to confess in truth. "Do I make you nervous?"

"I would like to say yes as I think it would be easier on both of us; but I guess to a degree you do also," she finally admits with a heavy sigh.

I allow my eyes to rest on her bandaged hand but when I raise them to lock with hers, I once again feel my core starting to warm. I want to ask her; beg her to tell me her story but when I offered she didn't act upon it and I know if I want to keep Stella in my life any longer I have to respect her privacy and hope I build enough trust for her to tell me later. _What is happening to me? _

"Did you know your attacker?"

XXXXXXXX

The tone in Mac's voice breaks my heart in an instant. He's trying very hard to come across as the well guarded professional he portrays to the rest of the world; but for some reason when he's near me he allows his guard to drop and some human emotion finally starts seep through that shell; threatening to betray his real nature to the rest of those watching. _I wonder if he's that way with Peyton?_ I sure hope not!

"I did not and I hope you believe me," I tell him in truth. "I think he just saw a lone woman going into a shabby apartment alone and took the opportunity. Please believe me."

"I do," he states with a firm nod of his head. I see his hand wanting to flinch for the book a few inches away but when I reach for my coffee cup, his hand instantly retreats.

"Go ahead and open it. I know you want to and this way if I am right you can say _you_ found another piece to the puzzle and..."

"And what?" He raises his brows in question.

"And then _I can_ say I told you so," I finish in triumph and his lips slightly curl. "You know Sid is a doctor, he could have fixed your lip."

"It's no big deal," he lightly frowns as his expression now turns to one of contemplative thought.

I study his face, allowing my eyes to start with his firm jaw line and move higher, tracing his lips; lips I would very much like to taste and then move higher. His face is still slightly dirty from the scuffle in the apartment but it hasn't diminished his handsome appeal in any way. His eyes slightly crinkle as he continues to examine what's before him; but it's what's inside his brain that has me most curious.

"What?" He inquires without looking up.

"Never had a woman just study you before?"

"None with that much interest," he retorts, looking up and holding my gaze. The silent strength he exudes is almost overwhelming but once again, he's quick to admit emotional defeat and quickly looks back down. "None that I wanted looking with that much interest," he adds with an almost inaudible whisper and this time it's my turn to look up in surprise.

_He wanted me looking? So the other woman, a woman who's name I don't want to mention...she's nothing to him? Could I be this fortunate?_

A few minutes later he puts the book down, closes it and hands it back to me. "What did you find?" I have to know.

"Exactly what you said I would," he huffs as he takes another sip of his coffee. "A few heated entries about his family; his father mostly and his girlfriend. Dave Simpson was very much in love with Monique LeCroix. Nothing here to indicate he was mad enough to kill her and then himself."

"But you won't reopen the case."

"Based on what? Stella, all the evidence we found points to him. There were a few anomalies, but the blood, suicide note and finger prints on both murder weapons confirm that Dave Simpson is our killer. Case closed."

"Right."

"Stella..."

"Mac, what do you want me to say? I know you want to believe that, but I know there is something else going on here. Maybe you have spent the better part of your adult career studying and getting down to a science things that are non living and that can't talk back or offer an opinion or emotion. I wish I had that. I spent the better part of my adult life studying the inner workings of the monsters you are using that evidence for to put away. So you'll have to excuse me if I choose to remain doubtful."

"What do you mean? What did you do..."

"Never mind."

"Stella..."

"Sorry Mac that is...I'm not going there. Please don't ask me again."

"Okay, that is your choice. Thank you for the coffee."

"Do you want the book?"

"Why? You didn't steal it," Mac correctly reminds me. "You had a key. When did he give it to you?"

"I got it from Moni's key ring. He never gave me one if that's what your wondering."

"I wasn't...right, it's late and we have both been...okay you have been through a lot more and I'm going to leave and let you get some rest."

"Just another day for you, right Detective Taylor?"

"Just about," he sighs as he pushes himself up from the table and walks his now empty coffee cup over to the sink.

"And what made it different?"

"You," he turns around and tells me pointedly.

I once again see uncertainty in those warm sapphire eyes and my core starts to warm the longer we remain locked in our silent showdown.

"You sure you are not too tired to drive home?"

"I'll be fine."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight," he offers, finally rewarding me with a warm smile. He turns heads for the door, his strong shoulders gently slumping and I know he's a lot more worn out than he's letting on. Just before he exits, he turns to me in question. "I know it's none of my business about what happened to you before, but I do hope you don't have to face it again."

"I won't."

"Good," he nods as he finally heads out the door, allowing a small blast of cold to slam into me full force, shaking my senses awake as I hurry to the enclosed back porch area and watch him until he's completely disappeared into the shadows.

"Goodnight Mac. I hope I see you again," I find myself whispering as I close and lock the door, turning off the light and bathing part of the kitchen in comforting darkness. I head upstairs, wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and wash today's trying events off my weary frame. Mac didn't offer to see me again and as far as he is concerned the case is still closed. he didn't say goodbye or that he would never see me again, only goodnight. But when will he have the need to come back? Unless that his his massage for Friday? Oh I hope so.

I lock the door to my loft and secure the elevator upstairs with my security key; heading for my answering machine and then my bedroom.

_'Stella, its Mindy. Have everything arranged for Saturday, should be a very nice tribute to our girl. I'll be by in the morning and we can just spend the day...well doing nothing. I hope you are okay. See you later.' _

The next message was from Lindsay, but now it's the warm voice of Mac Taylor I want filling my lonely apartment, not the voices of those I can hear on a daily basis.

_'That young man is taken with you...just doesn't know how to go about taking what he wants,' _Sid's voice now dances around in my head as I start up the hot water, allowing the steam to fill the small compartment, settling my nerves a bit more.

"He has Peyton," I state with a sour wince. "She doesn't deserve him."

_Stella! _I mentally scold myself. I don't know her and I don't know in truth what they have; but I know one thing, I am now jealous over something that isn't even within my grasp to obtain. But from all the hints Mac has given, it would seem that she doesn't really factor and that I have a clear path to his heart just waiting for me to walk down. Carefully.

_'He's not married Stella, if he's not married then he's fair game,' Sid had reminded me._

_'I can't think about that right now.'_

_'You know good things don't always come along that often.'_

_'Good things?'_

_'Stella, you deserve to be happy.'_

_'Mac Taylor does not make me happy. He doesn't even know me!'_

_'Then try to stop smiling when you mention his name.'_

_'I...I know what he thinks of me.'_

_'Why not invite him over after the funeral on Saturday and find out just what he thinks of you.'_

_'Sid? He's not coming to the funeral.'_

_'Offer him an empty seat beside you and...'_

_'Sid, he's not going to come.'_

_'When he does, can I say I told you so?' _

"Trust me he won't be there on Saturday," I try to convince myself as I finally get under the covers and turn off the light. But unlike the night before when I had Moni's tormented face keeping me awake all night; my brain shows me Mac's handsome face and I'm able to finally drift into the dark realm of sleep; at least for a few solid hours.

XXXXXXXX

I reach home, literally drained. All I can do is change; no energy or willpower for food and slump down on my bed, exhausted. All I had intended to do was tell Stella the case was over and walk away from her world for good. But destiny it seemed had another idea in store and I was drawn back in; now I don't want to leave.

With the light still on, all I can do is flip over onto my side and allow my brain to replay, minute by minute the last few hours.

"Claire today I...well it was yesterday...I met someone. She um...well she wasn't what I expected but...oh I doubt you'd approve," I groan as I look at her picture in frustration. "I just can't stop thinking about her. I know you wanted me to be happy but...well the truth is, Stella does make me happy; as much as I don't really want to admit that right now. I want to know everything about her."

"What happened that made her so afraid?" I ask myself in wonder. I remember the panicked look on her beautiful face and then felt my heart shatter when she flinched as my hand rose; even after the gun was offered to her. "I would never hurt her."

I flip back onto my other side and reach for the light, turning it off and hoping the darkness and fatigue will force me into sleep.

_'Choose to remain doubtful...' _her soft voice taunts my weary brain and now I find myself spending the better part of the night questioning my findings on this case until my brain decides to give up and I am thankfully whisked away into the realm of slumber. However, morning comes all to quickly and I find myself on my stomach, slamming an angry fist on the small alarm clock screaming a few feet away.

However, I nave a new mission today. Part of me wants to research Stella Bonasera's past and see if I can find anything that will shed some light on her actions from the night before; the other part is going to do another in-depth search into the life of Monique LeCroix; if Stella feels that someone else is to blame then she might have something and now I can't let it rest until I know for sure.

"Ah damn it she does not," I curse as I get off the elevator, greeted by Danny and Jessica.

"Big Mac, what happened to you? Wild party?" Danny goads.

"Just the opposite. I went to see Stella last night and..."

"Stella huh," he smiles. "Didn't know you liked the rough stuff Mac."

"Only with Stella. Mac likes her to be in charge with..."

"Do the two of you need me for something _important_?" I ask in annoyance.

"Actually Sheldon and I got a new case, catch you both later," Danny calls out as he takes his leave; Jessica following me into my office.

"So then I take it Stella didn't accept the news as well as you expected?"

"She didn't hit me," I huff in exasperation. "I got into a slight scuffle with another guy who..."

"What?"

"Mistaken identity. What's up?"

"Just going to finish up a few leads on the drugs; mostly to ensure they are all really dead ends and then this case will be officially closed. A Zecas Ymin. Some middle eastern fellow I'm guessing. How did Stella take the news?"

"She doesn't believe me."

"Really?" Jessica looks at me with a slight smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you going to the funeral on Saturday?"

"Hardly," I lightly snort. "I'm the last person that group wants showing up. I'm bad for business remember?"

"Case is over Mac," Jessica counters. "Stella might like the moral support."

"Moral support? Me?" I inquire and Jessica laughs.

"Trust me Mac, you can offer her more than you might want to admit to anyone alive."

I lean back in my chair and offer her a slight frown. "Why on earth would she even care if I was there?"

"You know this is the first time in years that another woman has made you come alive."

"I'm alive."

"Trust me Mac, you have been dead man walking up to now."

"She is not the kind of woman that I..."

"And Peyton is?"

"Certainly not. I am not interested in her in any way," I answer in haste; not realizing that a narrowed set of eyes is now digesting my every word; my very audible rejection of her being taken into account.

"Well at least we agree on that," Jessica states; once again neither of us hearing the whispered curse as Peyton quietly takes her leave. "Stella just brings out a fire in you Mac."

"She questioned my work ethic."

"She was flirting with you."

"By saying I wasn't doing my job?" I ask in surprise. "Care to explain?"

"You are a lost man Mac Taylor," Jessica counters. "Just try to stop that cryptic smile from forming when you mention her name."

"I don't..."

"Mac..."

"Stella I...ah damn it," I curse; Jessica's mouth offering a small triumphant laugh.

"I told you so?" She arches a brow. But her phone rings before I can ask another question and she's quick to reply that she's on her way, leaving me in silent misery to stew on the information she just forced my brain to digest.

"She was not flirting with me," I insist as I open up the police database. I do a search for a Stella Bonasera and find nothing. When I drop the last name I get several Stella's including a Stella Mala, who was at first arrested on suspicion of murdering her abusive ex-husband; the charges later being dropped when the evidence concluded it was self defense. I look at some of the scanned images and feel my stomach instantly tighten; my fists balling immediately.

"Husband..." I manage in dread.

"Oh god...Stella," I whisper in horror as I gaze upon her battered condition, her eyes pleading with whoever is taking the picture for help and salvation. "Oh my god I'm sorry..." I utter as I feel my eyes wanting to water. I quickly close the page, hoping the images will fade from my now tormented brain. Closing the page before I can see anything other personal details her past might have to offer.

"It was my fault she reacted like that...I musth have...damn it Mac!" I curse myself in anger.

But her reaction to me first pulling the gun and then her looking at it make sense and I instantly curse myself for being an insensitive ass. I push myself away from the computer; now wanting to go in search of anything that will clear my brain of those horrific images, my eyes still wanting to water as I hear her calling to me, _'Mac! Help me...please...help me.' _

"Mac, what's up?" Sheldon asks in wonder as I pull on a pair of gloves. "Danny is still at the scene...I just got back...you okay?"

"I need to do something," I utter with a blank expression. "Stella she um...I just need to help with...whatever."

And maybe it's Skye's intuitive influence on Sheldon that allows him to know I need some help, he simply offers me nod of understanding and then hands me a small baggie. I take the piece of evidence and get started, knowing this day can't pass by fast enough. Stella said her business was closed today; but would open again tomorrow, Danny's appointment also being honored. But said the offer for me was closed and a mistake so I really have no reason to go back.

As I work on the evidence I find myself wondering what she's doing right now? Is she alone? With Sid? Any of the girls? Is she thinking of me? _Mac! _I scold myself. _Right, why would she think of me?_ I made her relive a horrific nightmare of the past. No wonder she wants nothing more to do with me. If she didn't take back the massage offer before I know she would have today. Oh what have I done?

"The rest is in autopsy."

"I'll get that, just keep working on those."

"You got it," Sheldon says without looking up.

I toss the gloves and then go in search of Peyton.

"Tell Sheldon he'll have to wait a bit longer."

"Can you at least tell me the cause of death?" I ask with a slight frown, my mind still showing me Stella's face.

"I'll get it to you when..."

"Look Stella..." I start and then stop when her lips offer me a slight gasp. _Damn it not again! Everyone woman is now her! Oh I'm doomed._

"Wrong house of death," Peyton snaps in return.

"Sorry. I uh...long night. Page me when the results are ready," I instruct as I turn around to leave. I hear Peyton mutter something else under her breath but I don't care, I am trying to figure out why I offered Stella's name; not even Claire's popped into my head at the time. _Oh it was those damn photos! By tomorrow Stella will have slipped from my mind and all will be back to normal. _

But now when I think about what normal is, a certain feeling of sorrow starts to consume me. Normal is me being alone for the rest of my life. No more late nights; flirty foreplay arguing over my working ethic; being trapped by her or being forced to feel emotions I thought died when Claire did. _And it's only been two days! I need serious help._

"I can't see her again," I lament as I head back to my office. I do my best to avoid my computer, but once again destiny steps in, forcing my fingers to type in web address, allowing my eyes to linger on the appointment tab.

"Mac...what are you doing?" I ask myself as my finger hovers over the 'book appointment' button.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella you are going to drive yourself crazy with all this," Mindy offers as she nudges my arm across the table. I look over at her with a slight frown.

"I know, but I just can't let it go."

"Mac Taylor huh," Mindy mentions as she looks at the name I am so absently doodling on my napkin.

"Ah damn it," I gently curse as I scrunch up the napkin and toss it aside. "He won't listen to reason."

"Stella, I know you want another motive; I myself find it hard to even picture Dave...well doing what he did and...oh gosh he couldn't have, could he?" Mindy's face frowns as well.

"I don't think he did, but we have no evidence to..." my voice trails off as the timer on the oven dings that our sweet dessert is ready to eat. I push myself away from the table, heading toward the stove and frantically trying to erase Mac's face from my memory.

_Do I even want to erase it? I have no cause to see him again and certainly he'll never come here on his own. Oh I want to see him again. _

"You know this guy, Mac, must have made quite the impression on you."

"And why do you say that?"

"You've never fretted about anyone longer than a few hours; certainly never stressed about someone for longer than a day...since...well since Frankie...but you know I think it's kinda nice. What's he like?"

"I don't know much and I know I'll never see him again. He's a widower and very stubborn. I think he might have a girlfriend but...trust me in a few days his name won't come into mind. I can't wait until the funeral is over. Thanks again for helping with that."

"Stella, it was the least I could do. And are you sure you still want to be open tomorrow?"

"We are open for a half day and then it's the weekend," I sigh as I lazily pick at my chocolate dessert. _I wonder what Mac likes for dessert? _Thankfully Mindy's question forces Mac to the back of my mind; but never too far out of reach.

"Are you sure you want to run this place all on your own?"

"Oh I don't know anymore. What about that deal in Tokyo?"

"Still working on it," Mindy replies.

The rest of the day was spent dealing with various houseguests from Monique's mother, to Lindsay and Ling, the health inspector and a few other well wishes coming to pay the respects they would not be able to offer on Saturday. By the time dinner rolls around, Mindy is gone and I'm once again alone in my apartment, my mind now wandering in the direction of Mac Taylor.

"I wonder what he does for dinner? Does he like to cook?" I muse as I slowly ferry items back and forth to my own table; aptly decorated for one. "I'm sure he's a pretty good cook by now," I utter, not realizing my words are the furthest from the truth.

However, I haven't so much as heard even his name cross anyone's lips other than mine so I am now assuming that Mac Taylor has turned his back on my life for good and I need to do the same. And much like the same as last night, by the time I am heading into my bedroom to get ready to sleep, Mac's handsome face is the one image that will keep me company through the night.

I get into bed and reach for the latest issue of Cosmo.

"How to make him love you," I read with a slight smirk. "Right now, I'd settle for how to make him less tense around you."

I absently flip through the pages before I finally start to feel my eye lids starting to sag and I know it's time to get some much needed rest. I turn off the light and roll onto my side.

"Goodnight Mac," I offer and for some reason, as soon as his name rolls off my lips, my mind and heart are somewhat at peace.

_'I don't sleep...very well.' _

His tormented words start to bounce back and forth between my ears and soon my mind shows me images of my body holding his close; taking much delight in watching him sleep solidly through the night. He'd sleep well with me, I tell myself.

"Never happen Stella," I mumble as I finally push that thought out for good and close my eyes for the rest of the night.

The next morning I wake up a little more refreshed than the night before, my body offering a slight stretch before I finally push myself out and wander toward the kitchen to get my morning started. I flip on the coffee maker and then wander over toward my living room, turning on the computer to check today's schedule. Sure enough Danny Messer's appointment; Lindsay's last of the day, is still there and I feel a slight twinge of envy as I remembered her face lighting up at just the mention of having him as her customer.

_'Hopefully I'll see him more than once.' _She had stated and I do hope she gets that wish fulfilled.

But as my eyes drop down to my inbox I see a special request for Lady Stella.

"Nice try, but I don't offer..." I start and then stop as I see the name of the person who has requested me and me alone.

_"Mr. T?"_

I stare at the date and then back up to the name for what seems like an eternity before my lips finally start to curl upward.

"T? As in Taylor? Mac as in Mac Taylor? Could he be Mr. T? Is this possible?"

* * *

**A/N:** So think it's really Mac? Think he actually pushed that button or could it just be someone else? What do you think? Please let me know and hope you liked this chapter as much as the rest thanks!


	8. Mistaken Identity?

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 8 - Mistaken Identity?**

* * *

My sleep the night before was restless and fitful as I had expected; my brain kept hearing Stella's voice calling for help before Monique's face was replaced by Lady Stella's. And so my sleep was fitful; my head trying to find reasons to help Stella but being unable.

I roll onto my side and stare absently at the clock.

_'You should go to the funeral...for moral support...Stella would like that...' _Jessica's voice still rings in my head.

"I can't just show up," I grumble to myself as I slowly push my way out of bed and head into the living room, flipping on the TV and then heading into the kitchen to start my coffee maker before I head into the bathroom to really get my day started.

"_I need you Mac_," I hear Stella's voice to my right and quickly turn. However, I see nothing but her image fading against the wall and my heart sinks.

"Jessica thinks I should go to the funeral," I tell Claire; my silent audience that I have come to find some comfort in over the past few years. "Stella she um...well she was...she killed her husband. I can see why she would pull back all the time. I can't blame her for being afraid."

And as I finally ponder those words, I realize that her attraction and attention to me is just a show; probably to keep herself sane and that she really has no intention of anything further; it was a defense mechanism that she has come to perfect over the years. But as I push myself under the hot water I realize that I can't stop thinking about her; wondering about her and wanting to know more.

Sure the allure of _Lady Stella _has its sexual appeal, but I see past that and I want to know what else makes up the whole of Stella Bonasera.

"Mac, let it go," I command myself as I finish my shower. But as I slowly wander into my bedroom to get dressed for the day; I can't help but wondering how she's faring. Her business was closed yesterday and today it's open for a few hours she had said; mostly to keep the girls occupied before the big day tomorrow.

"I can't go," I lament. "She'll have Sid there and..."

_'He's an old friend...very married...'_

"Still I'm sure I'm the last person she wants showing up," I mumble to Claire as I continue to get ready. "I can't do that...I just can't go and..." my voice trails off as I slowly button my dark blue dress shirt. "She withdrew her offer; that means she's not interested," I try to convince myself.

"Mac, time to let it go," I command myself as I head into the kitchen and pour myself a travel mug of coffee and then head for the front door. However, the whole drive to the lab, my mind is now nagging that something about Monique LeCroix and Dave Simpson's murder just doesn't add up.

"It was too neat," I ponder. But telling myself that it's just Stella's negativity and her bias toward a member of her team; as mine would be toward a member of my time, the case is closed and it's time to put Stella and her world behind me.

I head into the elevator and my mind is racing with a million different things. How is Stella? Should I call her? Why? What reason do I have? I am concerned. But why her over others? Will she think I'm attracted to her? Well I am but...but I want more...oh damn what have I done to myself with all this?

"Morning," Jessica greets me with a slight frown. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"It's all business."

"Lady Stella?" She gently goads.

I look at her point blank; wanting to spew a bunch of different objections as to why she shouldn't even be hinting that I am thinking about that woman at all. But her expression is one of sincere interest and my anger quickly subsides.

"I am not going to the funeral," I manage.

"I was going to drop by and just see if she's okay," Jessica mentions.

"Why?" I arch my brows in sudden interest.

"Hard to explain the connection her and I had. I um...well I just want to know if she's okay and..."

"She hates me. I can't go to the funeral, I'm the last person she wants to see," I ramble on; Jessica not trying to stop or dissuade me.

"Well she would be surprised but I know in a good way."

"I...I can't just...well I just hope she's...coping," I end lamely, looking at Jessica with a heavy frown. "What?"

"I think you know," Jessica counters.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me that it's wrong? That I met her on a crime scene and that my head should only be focused only on work?"

"Me tell you that? Do you remember how Don and I met?" Jessica quickly retorts.

My mind quickly flashes me back a number of years; I was on a scene with Don at my side; Jessica just arriving.

_'Mac, who is that?'_

_'Where?'_

_'The dark haired angel over there.'_

_'Actually I think her name is Jessica Angell. She's with the 42.'_

_'I'm in love.'_

_'Don, snap out of it, we are here to work.'_

_'You know Mac you can't control love.'_

_'You just saw her, what do you mean love?'_

"Mac?"

"I remember arguing with him that he couldn't be in love; he just saw you," I reflect and her eyes gently crease into a warm smile.

"Those feelings were reciprocated," she confirms. "You can't control where you fall in love Mac or really with who; but you can control what you do about it."

"And I am not going to do...I'm not in love," I insist and she just folds her arms, enjoying watching me squirm as I try to wage a useless battle; trying to convince myself of something I'm not really feeling when I know I have feelings for Stella that are continuing to grow. "I'm fascinated and...damn it Jessica, let's just drop it. What do you have for me?"

"Well I know the case is closed but I did a little digging on the Zecas. Apparently he is a very shifty fellow but what I was able to track was that through a dummy company he did sell the same drugs that were found in Monique's system."

"And now in Dave Simpson," Sheldon states as he hovers in the doorway.

"What?" Both Jessica and I ask in shock.

"Tox just came back. Dave had the same drugs in his system; that would allow anyone to kill him without the signs of a struggle."

"So then Dave was also murdered?" Jessica asks in wonder as Sheldon hands me the tox results. "What is going on here? And who is the real target? We need this Zecas fellow."

"I don't know but, I guess our open and shut case...just got reopened."

"Do you want to tell Lady Stella, or should I?" Jessica asks softly.

I lift my head and look at her in wonder before I utter the words I doubt she wanted to hear. "Dave Simpson is a new case."

XXXXXXXX

I head downstairs and wander into the ladies waiting area; the tank as it's called and see Lindsay in the corner, humming happily to herself and can't help but smile at her in return.

"What time does Danny come?

"What makes you think..."

"Lindsay?"

"Around five or so. And you? What are you happy about?"

"It just seems wrong somehow. I know Moni would want us to be happy and carrying on like nothing happened but...well I almost feel guilty."

"Mac is coming tonight also?"

"Well it's odd, I had told Mac the offer I made was a mistake and..."

"Why?" Lindsay asks in surprise. "Stella..."

"It was...gosh I wasn't thinking that straight. I have this internal defense mechanism. I put on a brave face in front of him; showing myself strong and..."

"He wouldn't have thought less if you cried in front of him you know," she tells me.

"I don't know him well enough and I am not about to show myself weak to a man I hardly know," I insist. "In any event, I rescinded the offer and then first thing this morning...well there was an appointment booked for a Mr. T."

"Mac Taylor? Is he Mr. T?" Lindsay asks with a growing smile. "What time?"

"Seven, so it was after hours, as I had told him and after Danny would have left; I am guessing he's very private even with his team."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't even know if it's him," I state with a slight frown; not really wanting to get my hopes up in case Mac isn't Mr. T and our chance meeting will remain just that.

"Do you know any other Mr. T's?"

"Actually yes," I answer and her smile fades. "Don't worry about it kiddo. So how does your day look?"

"Stella?" Lindsay urges.

"Oh I do hope it's him and yes I already have an outfit picked out."

"Can't wait for the details tomorrow! So for today, I just have one this morning and then Danny; and don't worry he's not a freebie," she tells me and I offer a slight chuckle.

"Well go and get ready and..." I start just as Amber comes into the room.

"There is a Detective Jessica Flack here to see you."

"Right thanks," I tell her as I offer Lindsay a nod and then go in search of my guest. Is she alone? Did Mac come with her? Amber would have told me? It is something about Monique? Something else? Personal maybe?

I greet the pretty Detective with a smile and a firm handshake and then escort her into my private office and close the door.

"What is going on Jessica?"

"Well there has been a new twist in the case," she informs me as she slowly eases herself into a chair in front of me.

"What twist?"

"Dave Simpson it appears was murdered."

"What? How?"

"Well we found drugs in his system to suggest that he was subdued and then killed. Whoever did it, did it to make it appear to be a suicide. We are guessing that they weren't counting on Dave being found that fast; because if the drugs has been given any more time to completely dissolve..."

"They would have disappeared along with his alibi," I finish with a frown. "Does Mac have any new leads?" I ask in haste. Even the mention of his name makes my heart rate quicken and her lips to offer a soft smile.

"He's working on it right now. I'm sorry he couldn't come in person but..."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not really surprised," I offer in haste; mostly to put myself out of my misery.

"As soon as we know something we'll let you know. How are you holding up during all this? I mean you seem...well strong but..."

"I have to appear strong, but don't worry when I have the time..." I start and her lips offer me a soft snicker. "What?"

"It's almost funny how alike you two really are."

"Pardon? Who?"

"You and Mac."

"We are nothing alike."

"You know when he's hurting he does the same as you; puts on the bravest face he can muster, telling himself that he has to _appear _strong or the world will judge him human."

"Thank you for your concern but...well I guess it is a defense mechanism but..." I try to rattle off in my defense. "The funeral is tomorrow and think that once that is over...well once this whole case...murdered? Both of them? What is going on?" I ramble away.

"Do you know of any common enemies?" Jessica inquires.

"Now I wish I did; just to give them both closure. Dave's funeral is next weekend; his family didn't want to take away from Monique's."

Jessica offers me a kind smile and I just offer a timid grin right back. "So what's it like...I mean working here?"

"Thinking of doing a little moonlighting?" I dare to question.

"No," her lips offer a friendly laugh. "Don't get me wrong; Don and I have a wonderful and adventurous marriage but..."

"Ah wanting to try something new?" I arch a brow as I push myself up from my chair and slowly head over to my cabinet of 'adult' supplies. I pull out a small tin and then head back to her.

"Adault Spa in a box?" Jessica looks up with a grin.

"It's a beginner's kit. The oils are edible and non-toxic and if you are looking for something more...sensual you might want to give this a try."

"I think I'll give this a try tonight..." her voice trails off as her eyes lock with mine once more. "I know that reopening the case is..."

"It's the right thing to do Jessica."

"It is?"

"If it was murder then I want to know who did it and why; then I want to get my hands on them and..." I stop with a flushed face. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she corrects. "It's nice to see a woman with a passionate love of justice; just like Mac."

XXXXXXXX

_"Dave Simpson is a new case," _I told Jessica to which she quickly countered that if he was murdered it was probably the same man who murdered Monique and therefore Lady Stella had the right to know. But after the appointment brush off I knew it was best to send Jessica; I would try to follow up on this Zecas fellow.

But as I slowly head down toward Peyton's lair I can't help but wonder if Stella mentioned me at all. Damn this woman and the effect she already has on my mind and heart; something that Peyton failed to do long ago. She looks up and greets me with a smile and I can only offer a slight professional nod in return. I mean last time I was here I called her the name of another woman, a woman Jessica said Peyton is jealous over.

"I need some help with our case."

"Which case is that? Danny brought in..."

"Monique LeCroix."

"I thought that case was over?" She arches a skeptical brow. "Grasping at straws?"

"No, I have a viable lead!" I lightly snap and she backs down.

"Sorry, just thought you'd be happy to be rid of _that kind _of atmosphere."

"If someone did indeed murder them and is trying to get away with it; then they picked the wrong man and the wrong team to screw with. The atmosphere has nothing to do with justice," I state firmly. "I just need you to reexamine the bodies again and see if there are any similar markings that are to be found. Sheldon will be down shortly to help."

"Didn't trust me?" She lightly accuses.

"I need this wrapped up so both families can have closure. Let me know what you find as soon as you can." Then without waiting for further reply, not heeding her as she calls my name; instead I turn on my heel and head for the stairs. With Danny having his appointment with Lindsay, and Sheldon helping Peyton; both Flack's occupied I figured I could handle Zecas all on my own. Besides I am used to doing most things on my own; it's not like I have a regular partner. I doubt I ever will.

As I head for the Avalanche and get inside, I quickly glance over and see Stella's image looking back.

_'Are you going to take me for a ride?' _Were the words she offered last time she was in here. She'll never be your partner, my brain reminds me just as her image fades. However, I do have to admit that, despite the fact that I ended up cuffed to a pole before I had to defend my name and actions, the two of us looking through that apartment together was something I would like to do again.

"Mac you are sad," I chide myself.

With a sad chuckle of my lips and a shake of my head, I push the Avalanche further into traffic; heading for the industrial district, hoping to catch a killer or at least get enough information to start in the right direction.

As I drove I thought about Monique; from the information I gathered from my talking to Stella, Lindsay and a few others, I couldn't find anything about her that would suggest she had a sordid past she was trying to escape; much like Lindsay, both were just using Stella's as a temporary means to make some money and be kept out of harms way. Well for the most part.

But then there was Stella; her file only offered her history from Frankie Mala onward. The rest was locked. Who was she really? What kind of past does she have? And why the cover-up? Was she in perhaps witness protection? Did her husband find out and then go and try to kill her? My mind is once again in mental anxiety that by the time I reach the darkened building, I am wanting more and more to go to that funeral tomorrow and just...

"What Mac? What would you do?" I command myself to answer; of course I cannot because I haven't thought that far ahead and know I'll ever actually go through with it. But what if I did? Would Stella be happy to see me?

I finally push myself out of the crossover truck and head toward the darkened building; my thoughts now turning to who I'll find here and what kind of excuse I'll be offered. I slowly push the door open; my lungs constricting with the smell of stale air and wondered if anyone had indeed been here as his office secretary had told Jessica.

"Hello? Mr. Ymin?" I call out; not caring if I am mispronouncing his name as the place holds no promise; it's quieter than a tomb.

I hear faint shuffling in the distance and draw my gun; my heart rate starting to quicken and now I'm wondering if I shouldn't have called for backup, no matter how low the threat I deemed at the time.

"NYPD!" I state firmly as I slowly head toward a set of stairs; squinting into the dimly lit shadows around me. I hear another noise to the right and pivot on my right heel; only to gasp at a stray cat that offers me a simple look of disdain and then continues on its way.

I offer another whispered curse as I continue, eyeing a metal staircase that I'm hoping will at least lead to an office where I can find something on my elusive suspect.

"Hello?" I call out once more as I reach the stairs and stop and look around; the pounding in my eardrums starting to ring louder. Pushing aside a small feeling of paranoia, I slowly climb the stairs, my gun ready for action at a moment's notice.

I finally reach the top of the stairs and spy an office with a small desk lamp on and frown. _So much for being deserted, _I chide as I head for the grimy door. The smell of mold and must once again seize my senses and force me to slightly cough; something I was hoping not to do, not wanting to alert my presence until the last possible moment.

I reach the door and spy fresh fingerprints that have disturbed the dust. Not wanting to mess them up; I gently rest my fingers on the rotting door itself and slowly push it open.

"Hello? Mr. Ymin?" I try again in a firm tone; my eyes resting on the desk before me that has a small laptop open and a steaming cup of coffee waiting. _Someone's here. _

"NY..." I start only to have two strong arms grab me from behind and yank me backward, my gun clattering to the floor. Both my hands shoot out and grasp the wooden door frame, trying desperately to keep myself from becoming the man's next victim; if indeed it is the killer I have happened upon.

"I'm not here to arr..." I try only to be sucker punched in the kidneys. My lips offer a quick yelp just as my hands leave the frame; my elbow swinging backward into the right side of the rib cage of my captor. He grasps a handful of hair and yanks me back further; I lose my footing and stumble, nearly to my knees.

I hear him offer a growl as he punches me in the back once more. I falter forward, this time landing on my knees. Panic starting to seize me as the large man grabs one leg and starts to drag me toward the metal stairwell. While I know a fall down them won't kill me; it will give him the upper hand and I'm not about to allow him to do that if I can stop it at all.

I try to twist myself around; my free leg, kicking him in the knee and forcing his grasp to loosen on my foot, but sadly he doesn't let go.

The stairwell nears and before I can do anything else find myself doing to very odd things; trying to grab onto the air to keep myself from being tossed down the metal stairs and calling out Stella's name when I find myself tumbling down.

I reach bottom in agony; dazed and winded. The large man offers me an angry grunt and curse as he drags my nearly lifeless body toward the edge of the stairs and merely dumps me on the cold concrete floor. My breathing is ragged, my head pounding; my ribs bruised and I'm sure something somewhere is bleeding.

I try to open my eyes, blinking away watery dust; any effort to get myself upright and find out why I was attacked and by whom. However, before I can make any sort of recovery attempt; my hands are roughly pulled upright, captured with my handcuffs, over my head and around one of the metal rungs. I am trapped and royally pissed at myself and my captor.

"He..." I try to call out as my attacker stuffs a musty smelling cloth into my mouth from behind; not allowing me to see his face to make any kind of ID.

I try to push the cloth out with my tongue but the more my mouth wrestles with the dusty cloth, the more I drink in the dry toxic fumes and soon my chest is heaving for fresh oxygen; something the thick gag is refusing to allow me. I try to twist my head around, my vision blocked by my left arm and strain to see a man with dark hair and an odd looking tattoo on his neck hurry back upstairs.

I continue to yell in vain; thrashing about in my captive state, straining my head up to my wrists to at least pull the gag from my mouth. Nothing. I slump back in sweaty defeat; uttering angry muffled curses as I hear my captor's evil laughter die out before an overhead door is slammed shut; leaving me prisoner in the abandoned building.

HELP ME! I call out in vain as I once again struggle to get myself into a position that is somewhat useful instead of lying oddly on the floor with my arms painfully trapped above.

If I could at least reach my phone, I tell myself in another panic as I try to push my weary frame upward, wanting once again to get the cloth out of my mouth. I strain my neck, twisting my head; doing anything to get some fresh air into my lungs. My finger tips finally grasp the edge and as I pull my head away; the gag comes out.

"HELP...ME..." I cough and sputter as I am finally granted freedom. I sag back against the metal staircase; my arms still painfully held captive overhead and my phone in my inner breast pocket, well out of reach. I hear it ringing and try desperately to grasp it. I'm unable.

"Damn it!" I growl in anger; cursing myself this time.

I'm doomed. Who would come looking for me? Who would know I am here? But just as I think my situation can't get any worse, I hear whispered voices in the distance and my heart rate once again goes into panic mode. An NYPD officer trapped in a building with who knows what coming to find him; their prey, alone and helpless; injured and vulnerable.

_This is not good, _I lament as I watch a door slowly open. "Stella..." I whisper in misery as I give my captive wrists another useless tug. Can fate be this cruel? Will it take me before I have a chance to see her beautiful face one last time?

XXXXXXXX

"Well thank you again for coming," I tell Jessica as we finally make it back to the front door.

"Well thank you for taking the time to tell me all about Monique and Dave; has added...sorry its Don, let me get this."

"Sure, take your time," I offer with a casual smile; my mind wondering if Mac is with him. Oh how sad am I that one man has managed to consume my thoughts so quickly in such a short time; consume and captivate them as none before him and I know as none after. Mac Taylor is irreplaceable.

"No I haven't heard from Mac since...oh wait he went to check on that Zecas fellow. I think he found a warehouse address on State Boulevard. Yeah he went alone; he always does. Okay well...what? He's what...Don?"

I hear the anxiety in Jessica's voice and watch her face crunch in worry. _Is it Mac? Is he okay? Oh no, what if something has happened to him. He went alone?_

She looks over at me in worry and although I try telling myself I'll not get further involved in the world of Mac Taylor, I can't help but feed off her panic.

"What?" I dare to ask.

"Mac is missing."

"Missing what?"

"No, _he's _missing."

"Jessica?"

"Oh hold on...Don? You what? Okay well I'm here with Stella and...yeah we'll wait."

"What happened to Mac?" I ask; my heart rate starting to rise.

"Don also had the same lead Mac was checking on and he tried calling but got no answer; Mac always answers no matter what. He found the Avalanche outside and is...Don? He's what? Oh no, is he okay?"

"Mac," I whisper in misery as my fists tighten.

"He was attacked."

"Is he okay?"

"He's...Don...right well get him to the ER."

"The ER?"

"He's what?" Jessica lightly growls. "He was attacked and thrown down a staircase and is refusing to get checked over."

"What?" I ask as my heart starts to race. Why did he go alone? Does he always? What was he thinking? Oh damn this stubborn man is going to be the death of me. "Is that..." I start.

"Typical? Very," Jessica groans. "And the before he was attacked by a group of punks Don showed up. Yes we are both happy you got there when you did."

"Why did he go alone?" I ask, not realizing that Jessica was actually listening to me.

"He always does."

Jessica hands me the phone and I look at it in wonder.

"Just listen," she instructs.

I take the phone and listen as Don, who has phone his phone on speaker, talks to Mac about uncuffing him and then I listen with bated breath as Mac tells him how he was attacked and what the possible reason is.

"Mac..." I whisper not realizing that my voice is now heard by both men.

"Stella?" I pick up Mac's voice stating my name and quickly hand the phone back to Jessica. _Coward, _my brain tosses at me.

"Hi Mac, no she didn't know she was on speaker," Jessica looks over at me with a weak smile. "We are both glad you are okay. Yes I know you won't go to the ER but...right, I'll see you later. Damn stubborn man," she just shakes her head as she puts her phone away.

I want nothing more than to rush to wherever Mac is, take him into my arms and tend to whatever needs nursing. _He was attacked...thrown down a flight of metal stairs...cuffed and gagged...banged up pretty good..._Don Flack's voice as it relays over the speaker what happened to the man I am finding myself being drawn to more and more as each minute passes.

What did he find? Was it about Monique? Dave? Did he nearly die for a case? Is that normal? Or am I special? While I would like to think that he's giving my case extra special attention; I have a feeling that he's as dedicated with every aspect of his profession and so push that thought aside. But I still can't get past the image of him being attacked and then left alone and captive.

_Mac, _my brain sadly laments.

"Well I should let you go. Are you finished for the day?"

"I have one client left," state as I watch Danny walking in the front door. He looks at Jessica and myself and offers us a sheepish smile as Lindsay hurries to greet him. Jessica and I exchange amused expressions; but somehow I get the feeling that Danny doesn't care if we know about his attraction to Lindsay and that I'll be seeing him a lot more.

"He likes her," Jessica states in truth.

"He did the day they met," I state with a twinge of envy in my voice.

"Funny Don and I first met at a crime scene; seems to be destiny with Mac's team," Jessica mentions with a sideways glance.

"Meaning?"

"Well Sheldon and Skye met at a scene; now Danny and Lindsay and..."

"Yes?" I arch a brow, almost daring her to continue. Her lips offer a slight chuckle as she just nods her head.

"You and Mac, there I said it and it's done."

"Jessica."

"You know Stella, if you didn't care, your voice wouldn't have told him that over the speakerphone."

"I was worried."

"And I'm glad he knows," she smiles as her fingers gently squeeze my shoulder. "I have to go and..."

"Make sure Mac is okay for me?"

"Why not call him later yourself?"

"I um...I can't," I state slowly.

"Why not?"

"Jessica, I can't explain it to you. Please don't ask me to."

"Okay," Jessica replies; not wanting to argue. "I hope you'll be okay tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

"Are you going to the funeral alone?"

"Who would I be going with Jessica?"

"Ever think Mac might show up?"

"Ha," I offer in haste and then recant. "Sorry. No that thought never crossed my mind," I state, trying to push out Sid's words. "I think we'll just stick to case dealings now."

"Stella..."

"Thank you Jessica, but I gave up on impossible dreams a while back."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Another time?" I ask weakly.

"Sure," Jessica smiles.

"Goodnight and Jessica..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For treating me like a friend instead of just some case number or file name."

"We are friends Stella," she tells me firmly. "And I hope it continues after this case is over."

"I would like that."

"Me too. And did I mention I'm a friend of Mac's?" She leaves me with, both of us smiling as she finally goes.

I watch her leave and then head back inside. I want to get ready for my appointment but my mind is racing with wonder as to how Mac is doing. Was he hurt bad? Did he break anything? He doesn't want to go to the ER, but then again most men dont like to admit a weakness and Mac Taylor is no exception.

I glance at the clock and wonder if Mac really is coming. Could he be Mr. T.? That is part of why I didn't want to say too much more to Jessica; I know Mac values his privacy and although he's said he's confided in Jessica I am not sure how much he wants revealed this soon in the game. I mean it's only been a few days. Wow it's already felt like an amazing lifetime.

"Gosh I hope it's you Mac," I whisper as I hurry toward the elevator to change for my guest; my heart now beating faster as to which outfit I'll wear to really give him something worthwhile. Danny is almost finished and Lindsay left me a note stating that she and Danny are going to go for coffee afterward, a real first for her and that I'll get all the details tomorrow before the funeral.

With Danny and Lindsay out of my mind my thoughts turn back to Mac and his possible arrival.

But what if it's not him? I did turn him away and he was hurt. It would serve me right if it was another man. "Damn it Stella!" I curse myself as I head into my closet to find something sexy to wear. After having chosen what I hope is the appropriate outfit, I hurry back downstairs. I try to busy myself with something...anything other than watching the minute hands on the clock tick painfully by.

Then just as I am about to literally implode I hear a soft knock at the door and nearly trip over myself to get there. My heart racing and my lips wide; I pull the door open and...and...and then my heart sinks.

"Stella," a warm male voice greets me.

"_Theo_," I state weakly; Mr. T, a man I know well, but a man now I wished was no where near here.

But just as I am about to offer anything further, Theo leans in and plants a kiss on my cheek; just as I look up to see Mac standing in the middle of the walkway heading up toward the stairs; held fixed in time. My heart is about to explode and my lips curl automatically upward as I pull back in haste.

"Mac!"

_Mac...the other Mr. T. The Mr. T I wanted...oh damn it he just saw that!_

However, as our eyes lock, his look is one of pure defeat as his gaze shifts from Theo back to me, and my heart is instantly crushed; shattered and then blown to bits as I watch him turn and walk away, shaking his head in disbelief as if he just make the biggest mistake in his life and was now telling himself he never should have done it.

He survived hell and despite that he came to see me; no man has ever cared more about telling me something in person or putting something I want so badly over their own personal comfort.

_Oh what have I done?_

"Mac wait!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay don't hate me. Well he did show up right? Okay enough torment for you guys right now and sorry for this ending but even OC's will play an important role later on. Hopefully you are still intrigued to know how it goes and who else Mac will meet at the funeral and what happens after that. Please let me know your thoughts before you go!

**PS**: Remember to check out the latest update to the SMexy ABC's of ... Have a great weekend SMACKIES!


	9. Funerals, Confessions & Revelations

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 9 - Funerals, Confessions & Revelations**

* * *

I think hearing Stella's soft whisper of my name when Flack had thankfully found me in time in that building, just cemented in my mind the idea to go and see her and tell her in person about Mr. Ymin was a good idea. I didn't really care that my body had just survived hell or that my helpless state, provided my brain with some terrifying nightmares at the hands of those punks; I needed to see Stella.

Hers was the last face I saw before panic seized me when those punks neared. Thankfully Flack arrived and the ordeal was over.

_'You need to go the ER Mac,' _Don had told me.

_'I need to give Stella an update,' _I had told him in return and thankfully he didn't argue; just offered a bit smile as he mouthed _'we were right' _before we both parted ways.

The ride there I think my heart was beating faster at seeing her in my disheveled condition; more so than how I actually felt thanks to that disheveled condition. I know she had rescinded the offer for a massage but I still hope that she'll be happy to see me at this late hour; even for just a brief discussion.

Danny had texted me after his massage and said he was in love and this girl was the one and that they were going out for dinner. I had to just shake my head but inside I was fighting with a small twinge of jealousy. However, I wasn't about to let that feeling temper my mood and as I pull in front of Stella's, my heart is racing at top speed.

I slowly get out, fix myself as best I can; having wiped all the blood and dirt off my face with a cloth in the truck and take a deep breath. But as I near the front gate, I watch a man knock on the door and wonder if I should come back. But when I see Stella's face I know I can't turn away.

That is until I see him kiss her; and my heart breaks.

_Why did I come here? _I scold myself as I offer her a look of defeat, cursing myself as I turn to leave.

"Mac!" She calls to me but I can't. I know why she cancelled her offer and I have to accept it. Obviously if Sid is married then she would have someone else; she's too amazing to be alone. Why did I even think she was available?

"Mac wait!" She tries again, a hint of torment in her tone and my brain is tugging at my heart to turn around and face her. I can't...I can't turn back...can't look at her.

But her fingers gently give my shoulder a touch and I have to stop; her body stopping a few feet behind mine.

"Mac?" She mentions my name a third time, this time with hesitation and worry. "Please stop."

"I just came to tell you...I'll give the details to Jessica..."

"Please turn around," she begs in sorrow and I can do little more than obey.

I slowly turn around and her eyes want to water. Why is she sorry? She has a male friend here and I was obviously blown off for a reason. What is her game?

"Are you okay?" She wonders.

"I see you have company."

"Mac...you don't un..."

"No, I do understand. I didn't think your offer was serious or...I'll give Jessica the details."

"I wanted you to come tonight," she tries and my lips offer a slight chuckle of disbelief which she is quick to call me on. "But you don't believe me?"

"Would you?" I counter with arched brows.

"I would give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Then you are a better person than me."

"Mac..."

"Stella?" The strange man behind us calls and I want nothing more than to march up to him and punch him in the face and tell him to wait until we are finished; but I don't. I'm not welcome and he is.

"The reason you cancelled on me?" I have to ask.

"Mac...I," she tries as her emerald orbs threaten fresh tears. "No that's not true."

Now I'm confused; why is she sad? She cancelled on me? I saw him kiss her? Is she a player? I need to leave; need to vacate Stella's world and get back to mine; wanting to rid myself of this fantasy nightmare once and for all.

"We are tracking a lead and I have put Danny as head on this case; you'll deal with him now. It's obvious that my coming here tonight was a waste of time for both of us. I hope you find some comfort tomorrow and that Don and Danny can get this wrapped up for you in no time. Goodbye Stella; I'm sorry again."

"Mac, please don't go," she states as her fingers latch onto my arm, not allowing me to leave. "It was supposed to be you."

"Pardon?"

"Tonight...Mr. T...I thought it was you...that's why I dressed like this and...it was supposed to be you," her voice dies out in a tormented whisper.

"You recinded the offer."

"I thought you wanted another chance."

"I um...called earlier about work and..."

"I was down here...waiting for you. Mac I was waiting for you."

"Stella..." I start, my voice breaking as I gently pull myself free; looking past her to the expectant man behind her. "Someone _else_ is waiting for you."

"Theo can wait."

"I'm sorry...goodnight."

And with that I turn and leave; not giving her a chance to say anything further; hurrying for the truck, my heart aching in my chest; her painful expression burned into my mind.

_'Dressed like this for you...' _she had told me. But was that the truth? I'm sure she's used to telling men what they want to hear and for them to believe her. I doubt she did it especially for me. _Why would she? Unless she got my message and..._snap out of it Mac, I tell myself. It's over and just move on already. She has _Theo. _God I just wanted to walk up and punch him in the face. How high school is that! What is wrong with me? I'm a grown adult.

"Goodbye Stella," I whisper in misery as I slam the door shut, quickly turn on the engine and allow myself an angry curse once again in my own name. "Stupid! How could you be so stupid Mac?" I grow as my already bruised fist slams against the dashboard in frustration.

Now I want nothing more than to go home, have a hot shower and a large glass of whisky; rid myself of this day and this case and get on with my life. Tomorrow both Danny and I have to work and I'll make him lead and leave the personal visitations to Lady Stella's to either of the Flack's.

"It's over Stella."

XXXXXXXX

I stand fixed in time; watching Mac's Avalanche until it's gone.

"Mac..." I utter his name in misery; offering my own name an uncharacteristic silent curse. It was supposed to be him...supposed to be Mac. It was the truth; damn him for not believing me.

"Stella?" Theo calls to me once more and I turn to face him with a slight frown. "Did I just cause that?"

"It was a misunderstanding and...and it's no big deal."

"Are you sure because I can reschedule?"

"I just might not be the best of company right now Theo, I'm sorry. But since I can't turn away a favored, out of town guest, Ling is working late. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"No...no it's not," I offer with a weak smile as I lead him into my waiting parlor and then go in search of Ling. I know she's about to leave but I need her to do this. I need to for me and Mac.

"Do you want me to call him and explain?" Theo inquires.

"No, it's okay. Be right back."

"Are you going to go after him?" Ling inquires as she agrees to take my special client; already having called Alex to say she'd be doing me this one last favor and he'd have to wait.

"It won't do any good. Oh maybe this all worked out for the best."

"In what way?"

"I don't belong in that world any more," I answer absently.

"Stella?"

"Please just attend to Theo. Mr. T."

"You belong in his world more than this one and you know it," Ling says firmly before she nods and then leaves.

I watch Ling leave and know that I won't have ruined anything with Theo, he's a friend and always will be. But Mac? Mac I fear I ruined things for good and now I am heartsick at it.

"Damn your bad timing Mac!" I curse as I head into my office and slump down in my chair, gazing at his name on the business card to the right. "And your thick head."

His handsome face is still fresh in my mind; but it was the sound of torment and regret in his words that tug at my heart strings even now. There was no way I would be able to concentrate on Theo; my mind and heart wants Mac.

"I've lost him," I lament as I lean back in my chair. I was so happy when Lindsay told me about her and Danny and the thought that Mac was Mr. T; my night was set. I want to call Sid and vent but out of respect for Alice, I know that I cannot take liberties on a whim so push myself up out of my chair and head toward the back elevator.

Mindy is spending the night with Monique's family; myself just not able to attend the dinner without fearing I would break down. Truth be told; I was hoping to spend some quality time with a man I fear will never leave my mind and heart. Mac is gone and that quality time will never happen. I'll never get to know him. I head into my quiet loft and over to the answering machine. I know that I won't hear Mac's voice but press 'play' nonetheless.

_'Stella, it's me,' _Mindy's voice starts. _'Am here with Bruce and Clarisse LeCroix. I know you said you didn't want to join us for dinner but if you change your mind we'll be at Maggie's. If I don't see you tonight I will in the morning. Mindy.' _

I delete the message and am about to walk away when I stop; held fixed in time by Mac's warm voice.

_'Stella its Mac...are you there?' H_e starts and I rush back to the machine and pick up the phone. The line is dead. I quickly realize it's not real time; the time stamp telling me called about half hour ago, when I was downstairs waiting for him and then watching him turn and walk out of my life; probably for good.

_'I know it's kinda late and I hope I'm not intruding but...well I have a few things I need to tell you about the case and...I know you heard about today and I'm okay in case...well in case you were wondering. It won't take long and...well I just want to um...to talk to you in person. I know you pulled back on the offer but...well this is business, I promise. So I hope that puts your mind at ease. Okay so I guess I'll see you soon Mac.' _

"Oh Mac..." I whisper as my eyes automatically water. I lean back against the wall, wrapping my arms around my chest as a lone tear escapes my eyes. I press save on the machine; fearing that it will be the last time any space around me is filled with his warm voice; a voice that I long to hear right now in person.

I feel my body starting to falter and know I need rest so myself away from the wall and slowly wander into the bedroom to change. I stare at the outfit in the mirror and wonder, even for one split second, what Mac thought of it.

"Stella, that is sad," I chide myself with a soft laugh as I start to change; wanting to rid myself of this horrid week and pray that not only will I get through tomorrow but next will everything will be back to normal.

"Except now I need to find another girl," I huff as I head into my bedroom and slump down on my bed. I let my eyes wander over to a small file folder on my dresser and close my eyes in sorrow.

"I can't think about that right now," I tell myself as I open my eyes; Monique's eager expression the day she told me she got her dream job now dancing before my eyes. "Moni..." I lightly whimper as she throws her arms around me and gives me a big hug.

_'Thank you Stella...I owe you so much,' _she had told me warmly.

"I'm sorry Moni," I whisper as I reach for the light and turn it off. The past few nights I have whispered goodnight to Mac; just something that set my mind at ease before I would allow darkness to consume me. Tonight however, there will be no peace for me; I will really spend the night in mourning.

XXXXXXXX

As suspected all night long I would drift between nightmarish worlds; some with me being attacked and killed by that gang of punks; another with me handcuffed and forced to watch them kill Stella; another with me cuffed and forced to watch Stella massage another man and finally Stella telling me to never come back ever again.

"Damn shouldn't have had that whisky before bed," I groan as I roll onto my side and glare angrily at the clock. I don't mind that I have to work today as it will keep my mind occupied and away from the fact that Stella is going to the funeral today; but I am dreading listening to Danny's stories about how he and Lindsay spent an amazing night together when I was denied even a simple hug or a friendly smile.

I look over at Claire's picture and frown. "I um...well I took sort of a chance tonight. I told her I wanted to see her about the case; in truth I just wanted to see how she was doing. She um...well she had company and I guess with the day I had it wasn't...I guess it wasn't meant to be. She was with another man."

With that sad thought I finally push myself out of bed; telling myself that I'll get done what I need and then spend the rest of the day getting some personal things done.

The day is at least pleasant as I look outside and my lips can't help but curl slightly upward at the thought that Stella will at least have a nice day for her friend's funeral. I head into the kitchen to start the coffee maker and then into the bathroom; shedding my nightshirt and tossing it into the laundry hamper as I walk past.

I enter the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. "It's a good thing I didn't get a massage last night," I lament as I look at myself with a frown; my eyes tracing the bluish marks that my body is showing for the trouble I went through. In truth I wasn't expecting a massage, although I know that Stella's skilled hands could have made me feel better no matter which piece of skin her fingers touched. But I just wanted to be with her; just to talk and get to know her better; for ever how long I was granted.

I guess my somber mood, reflected in the black suit I have chosen is not lost on my surprisingly spry team member.

"Dressin' down today Mac?"

"Just because it's the weekend Danny, doesn't mean I have to dress casual," I try to convince him; my mind not wanting to tell him that I chose this black suit because part of me still wants to show up at that funeral.

"Did you have fun last night?" Danny asks me with a wide grin.

"Not really," I offer with some annoyance and he looks at me in wonder. "But I'm sure you did."

"Seriously Mac how did not you like last night? I mean Don said you had a nasty spell down the stairs but..."

"Danny I was at home last night, how did you like it?"

"It was gr...what do you mean at home? You bailed on Stella? Way to go. Do you seriously want to live a sheltered life?"

"Bailed? Hardly," I slightly smirk.

"Boy Linds is gonna be upset when Stella tells her you bailed."

"Linds?" I arch my brows. "You have a pet name for her already?"

"Mac, I'm in love, this is the one," he insists and I jus shake my head as I push forward and head into my office.

"So about the Simpson and LeCroix case; I'm making you lead."

"Mac, are you serious? What the hell happened last night? Why did you bail?"

"Danny, what are you talking about?"

"You booked a massage with Stella, Lindsay told me."

"No I did not."

"It doesn't matter to me Mac and I swear it goes no further."

"Danny."

"Look Mac I know you are private and whatever but I'm happy for you."

"What did she say?" I ask with sudden interest. _Stella was expecting me? Was she telling the truth? She said she was waiting for me but said she didn't get my call. _What is going on?

"Lindsay said that Stella was booked for a private session by a Mr. T and she said it could only be you and she was like on cloud nine," Danny relates and I feel myself sinking deeper and deeper into my chair.

_Oh damn and I basically called her a liar? _

"Is um...that all?" I dare to ask weakly.

"Said she was going to pick out something special and that she never seen Stella so happy," Danny concludes and suddenly I feel like the worlds biggest loser. Since I have met this woman, it's taken every ounce of power I posses not to push her to the ground or up against any nearby hard surface and taste her perfect lips; however, all my words and actions seem to do is call her a liar and build mis-trust between us.

"I was at Stella's last night."

"And you didn't experience what I did? Mac, Lindsay dressed up as..." Danny starts and I quickly hold up my hand.

"I don't need the details. I had my fall down the stairs as you put it but then I went over to Stella's to talk about the um...the case and there was another guy. She said it was supposed to be me but..."

"It probably was Mac."

"He kissed her Danny, I saw him kiss her."

"On the mouth?" A soft female voice makes herself known. I look past Danny to see Jessica Flack hovering in the doorway.

"Not you also. I did not come in today to spend the few hours in here talking about my..."

"Nonexistent love life?" Jessica asks with a kind smile; her words and expression not wanting to provoke a fight; merely state the obvious.

"It was on the cheek and I basically called her a liar. I'm sure she'll be happy that Danny is lead and anything else you can handle Jessica."

"But Mac..." Danny tries to protest as I hand him my notes from the day before.

"Please follow up on this."

"Right, I'm on it."

I watch him leave and then look back down at the file on my desk; my senses still picking up Jessica watching me intently.

"A kiss on the cheek means nothing," Jessica states.

"Jessica..."

"If I kissed you on the cheek as a greeting would you read into it?"

"No but..."

"Mac, I was in that room with her when we both heard you being rescued by Don and then telling your harrowing story. She was worried and then Danny told Don last night about him and Lindsay and then...well we thought you and Stella and..."

"You too?"

"Danny was guessing. But we are all happy for you Mac and want this to work."

"Jessica..." I try again with a heavy sigh.

"We all want you to be happy Mac and since you met Stella, albeit in a very unconventional manner but in any event; you have changed and for the better."

"I am still the same and I am not having any dealings with her."

"What did she say to you last night?"

I lean back in my chair and look at Jessica with a heavy frown. "She said it was supposed to be me. But another man called her name and I wasn't about to engage in an after school fight and know when to take my leave."

"Mac..." Jessica's turn to try.

"It's over Jessica; in fact it never started. I have basically called this woman a liar since I met her and...trust me she's glad I'm out of her life for good. Now I would like to discuss anything other than my misguided attempt at something...well something I thought was just..."

"A dream?" She utters softly.

"A thought. A fleeting one at that. So what do you have?"

Jessica starts into the bits of information she's tried to gather on Mr. Ymin; almost as much as me, a whole bunch of nothing. But as she continues I can't help but think at my showdown with Stella the night before. Why did I rush to judgment so fast? Just so that I can say _I told you _and be done with it?

_'It was supposed to be you...waiting for you down here...dressed like this for you.'_

"Mac?"

"Yeah sorry...lost in thought. So..."

"Do yourself a favor Mac, go to the funeral this afternoon. You know you want to."

"I'm not wanted Jessica and I'm not about to walk in there and see her sitting beside some other guy and me the third wheel. I guess the Mac Taylor gossip wheel is flat. Anything else?"

"I'll let you know what I find. Don is still trying to track the owner of the building..."

"Good and..."

"Go Mac, put aside your worry and your thick headed pride."

"She'll hate me!"

"Trust me, she sees you there and all will be forgiven."

"But..."

Jessica finally takes her leave and I'm once again cursing myself for jumping to a rash conclusion and not just asking Stella for a bit more information about the man waiting. What if it was her brother? Cousin? Long term client? But no, I took the usual road, trying to save myself heartache but causing myself more in return.

Her sad expression still haunting my thoughts as I finally cast my eyes toward my phone, the red message light alerting me to take action. It's a message from Stella. She had called me the night before right after I had left. Damn it!

_'Mac it's me,' _Stella's beautiful voice starts in a soft tone and instantly I feel my stomach starting to tighten with anxiety. _'I um...well I just wanted to say that the man you saw tonight was an old friend that has helped me...well let's just say with some personal legal matters in a previous life. But I got a special booking and...'_

As soon as her words register in my mind, my brain instantly thinks back to the case file on Stella Mala and I wonder if that is what she was referring to. He was harmless? "Damn it Mac," I groan as I continue to listen to the rest of her message. In fact I am so distracted that I don't see the female figure now hovering in the doorway.

_'Anyways I thought it was you and I was um...Mac I pulled back on the offer at first because I thought you wouldn't come if Danny was here; you seem like a man who values his privacy and I know...well I know what you think of this place so I thought you wanted no one to know. So when I got the private booking and...yeah I thought it was you. I hope you are okay and I would like you to come to the funeral, I will have an empty space beside me; that is if you want to. Stella.'_

"Privacy...damn she thought...she cared enough to mention that and..."

"And that means she actually feels something for you," Jessica's voice pipes up.

I look up with a slight frown; not aware that I had an audience but in truth I'm glad she was there; it was the mental ass kick I needed.

"I guess the question Mac Taylor needs to ask himself, is does he actually feel something for her in return?"

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for helping to set this all up," I tell Mindy as I finish dressing in my black suit. Unlike the time I went to visit Mac in his office; today the top underneath the black jacket comes up to my neck, modest and fitting for such a somber occasion.

I do wonder what Mac thought of my message; and although I doubt it'll do any good, I'm glad I told him the truth. I thought it was him and I hope he comes.

"Just wonder if he'll believe me."

"Who? That Detective you have been obsessing about all morning?" Mindy asks with a frown. "Just let it go Stella. I mean he basically called you a liar right?"

"I think he was just...what?" I ask with wondering glance.

"You told me what he thought of you; looks aside, he sounds like he has major issues. Why bother? Go for a guy who'll accept you no matter what. Who needs the hassle?"

"Hassle?"

"Trust me Stella, any man that makes you prove yourself to him, isn't worth it."

"I'd expect the same in return."

"With your history of men, I would hope so. Besides all cops have tempers right? Remember the last guy with a temper?"

"Don't remind me."

"In any event you are better off without this Detective whatever his name is."

"I know but..."

"Besides, would he trust you with other male clients? I doubt he's that open minded. Just forget about him."

And unlike the kind, up building advice that Mac is getting from Jessica, the advice I am getting is just putting a few more doubts into my mind; so much so that by the time I exit my closet, I am telling myself that I'll never see Mac Taylor again and it's probably for the best.

Sadly that firm conviction doesn't last too long as I glance at the answering machine, knowing that Mac's voice is still saved on the tape; his voice that I have listened something like a hundred times since he left it, wondering if I'll ever hear it in person again.

"Never..." I whisper to myself as I stand facing my reflection in the bathroom mirror. "He's not going to come today."

Thankfully I didn't tell Mindy about the offer I extended to Mac about the funeral; it was my turn. _My turn? _My brain ponders. I shouldn't be keeping tabs. But since I did make an offer and then retract it and he actually made an effort to come and see me after he had been through hell, I knew I at least owed him another civilized gesture.

In truth I don't believe Mac to be the same kind of monster Frankie was. I saw him around the ladies and then around me; the look of remorse and regret in his warm blue eyes when he was trying to convince me that he would never hurt me in any way. I mean this man fell asleep in my alleyway in the night; when it was cold, just to prove that he would never hurt me. Mindy is wrong; Mac is not like Frankie!

"Oh Mac, I'm so sorry," I lament as I finish with my modest makeup and then head into the living room where Monique's parents, Ling, Lindsay and Aiden have gathered.

"Thanks for opening your home to us," Clarisse LeCroix tells me warmly as she offers me a hug. I had ordered in some food; but no one really seems in the mood for eating. All of them are just making light talk; sharing happy anecdotes about Monique and it's taking everything in my power not to break down right now; I know I'll need to be strong for the rest of my team.

But then I do wonder what will happen if Mac does show up? I can't show myself weak in front of him; I promised myself after Frankie that no man would ever be allowed to get a glimpse of an emotionally distraught Stella Bonasera ever again. However, with Mac I somehow get the feeling that he wouldn't think less of me and that worries me. I don't even know him.

"Stella?" Aiden's voice pulls me back to reality. "How you holdin' up?"

"I have been better. When um...when did you last talk to Moni?"

"Two days before she um...there is no way Dave could have done that; they were talkin' marriage."

"I know Aiden, I don't believe it either. There has been some new evidence but it's all just conjecture right now and the lead Detective is still trying to track down hard facts. How is Roger with all this?"

"Worried as hell. I'm even five minutes late and he's threatening to call search and rescue," Aiden lightly groans. "Anything new for you?"

"In what way?"

"Men," she says pointedly and I just shake my head.

"What have you heard?"

"Just gossip bits from Amber on the phone this morning. Some Detective huh?"

"It's not like that," I try to defend myself; but as my small smile grows bigger I know she knows I'm lying. "I don't know yet."

"Well anyone that can give you a smile like that is worth somethin'."

"Who's worth something?"

"Why don't you ask Lindsay about her new boyfriend?"

"If I hear anything more about Danny Messer I'll be able to write a book," Aiden retorts and Lindsay just rolls her eyes. But pretty soon the two of them are lost in friendly banter and for the next few hours the tension subsides a little. However, when the limo pulls up and we are told it's time to go; anxiety once again skyrockets and tension abounds once more.

On the ride to the funeral home, I can't help but wonder if Mac will indeed show up. I don't know if he's religious or not but I hope the fact that it's being held in a funeral home instead of some denominational church will offer less of an intimidating surrounding.

My fists lightly curl and uncurl and as I catch Lindsay's eye and she offers me a kind smile I feel some of my tension starting to ease. She told me that Danny has to work today and so does Mac; but said that Danny is going to meet her later for dinner and I am happy that she finally has someone in her life.

The limo stops out front and my eyes quickly scan the area for the familiar black Chevy Avalanche but my heart sinks when I see it's not there. That sinking feeling is further cemented when I slowly head inside and once again scan the crowd before me, looking for that elusive set of sapphire eyes that has so captivated me since I first locked my eyes with them.

I numbly follow after Mindy and Ling, not wanting to be too close too the front and as I had promised Mac, leaving the seat on the end of the row available for him just in case. Each time someone would walk past, my heart would race with anticipation until I looked up and saw it wasnt him and then looked back down in remorse.

I am thankful that it's a sad occasion as when my eyes water I can blame the setting and not the fact that I am just emotionally on edge right now.

"Stella," Sid greets me with a warm hug. "You came alone?"

"I am alone Sid," I tell him and he offers a warm smile.

"Did you offer him the seat as I suggested?"

"You won't be able to say I told you so this time," I offer glumly as his grasp around my shoulder tightens. "He's not coming."

"He'll be here," Sid assures me. Alice gives me a hug as well before they continue on their way toward Monique's parents.

_'He'll come Stella,' _I can almost hear Moni's voice trying to assure me; her and Sid banding together, trying to ensure my future happiness is secure. Out of all the girls, she would have given me the best advice; told me to go for it right from the start; not to be ashamed of the circumstances and to use the opportunity for good instead of just dwelling on the negative.

"I miss you Moni," I state absently as I look down at the small black satin clutch held firmly in my grasp. Time seems to trudge slowly past; the fact that Mac's chair is empty is just adding further misery to this occasion and I wonder if I'll ever be happy again. _Oh stop being so melodramatic today is not about you! _I scold myself as I quickly swallow back my sorrow and look back up. However, just as I do, my heart stops as I lock eyes with the one person my mind and heart were begging to see but thought they never would.

"Is this seat taken?" Mac asks me in a warm tone, his perfect lips slightly curling upward; my heart racing with anticipated delight. I can almost see Moni's face offering me a wide smile and thumbs up as I gesture for him to sit down beside me. _He came. _

"Thank you for coming," I tell him in a hushed tone as I offer him a warm smile. He slowly sits down and I can tell he's nervous; his handsome face showing slight bruising from the day before but his eyes holding a mysterious wonder that I now find myself drowning in. Now I have to wonder something else, with my heart racing so fast and my core on fire; just with him sitting beside me, how will I be able to concentrate on the service much less survive if I do work up the nerve to ask him to come over later for a coffee and perhaps something to eat. _Would he even say yes?_

XXXXXXXX

On the way to the funeral home, I kept asking myself if this was a good idea? Why was I doing this? And would Stella even want to see me after I basically called her a liar the night before? Do I want a second chance? Yes for some reason I do and this seems like it'll be the only chance, I turn this down and I know I'll have lost her for good.

_But we are worlds apart, _I try to tell myself, wanting to make sure that I have covered every, _'I told you so' _avenue before I offer myself as a sacrificial lamb to the idea of another romantic relationship. But if I were truthful with myself, I know this is the connection that I have been longing for since Claire was taken; I guess I just didn't expect it to actually happen; nor in this way.

I near the funeral home and my heart is racing. What am I doing?

_'You need to be there Mac,' _Danny had told me with a serious expression; further cementing Jessica's advice that this was the opportunity that destiny was showing me and that Stella was indeed the woman I need to pursue. But carefully, I dont want to scare her away; especially after all she's been through; part of it my own doing. Of course I do wonder, will I, in the long run, be okay with what she does for a living? I nearly clubbed that stranger that came to see her the other night and he was a friend. Can I get past my obvious jealous urges and allow trust and security to build?

I slowly enter the funeral home and my eyes are seeking one person and one person alone; Stella Bonasera. But her head is down and for a split second I doubt she actually came. She has to be here. Oh maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Mac?" A familiar voice greets me from the left. I quickly turn to see Sid approaching me with a warm smile and my nervousness starts to fade a little. "Glad you could make it."

"I um...wasn't sure I was...thanks," I nervously ramble as I take the hand he extends. "Don't know if I'm wanted here."

"Trust me Mac, this is the exact place you should be. My _wife _Alice is also happy you could make it," he nods to an older Lady sitting down a few rows away. I know the emphasis on the word _wife _comes from the misunderstanding that I thought he was Stella's boyfriend; damn that jealousy I try to control! Now I feel bad for actually impugning wrong motives on this man who seems to have a special fondness for me in a fatherly way.

"Right well do you know where Stella is?"

"Waiting for you four rows from the front. Is that okay?"

"It's where I'm supposed to be right?"

"It is," he warmly pats me on the back. "I'm glad you're here. She needs you. And I think you need her."

"Pardon?"

"Young people," Sid winks. "See you later Mac."

I offer Sid a nod before I finally spy those golden curls that have now come to drive me crazy and slowly head toward them; my heart racing faster with each step I take. My eyes dart nervously around. Who is here that I know? Will they talk about why I'm here? But when she finally looks up and we lock eyes and she extends an invitation to sit down beside her and instantly my heart is at ease; at least somewhat.

I see her once again holding back emotion and I have to wonder if she's doing it for my sake or those around her? Why the constant faade? But when I see her eyes finally mist and a single tear escape her cheek, my heart shatters and I want nothing more than to put my arm around her and offer her whatever means of support I can.

But I quickly remind myself that I am in a public setting with her for the first time; a stranger really and I need to also show respect and dignity. I lamely offer whatever kind of Kleenex I have in my pocket and she mouths a small _'thank you' _as she gently dabs her eyes. I notice a few from her place of business, Lindsay of course; who I have no doubt I'll be seeing a great deal of in the days and weeks to come; Ling and her partner and the woman that chased me away the other night; a woman Stella called her foster sister, Mindy. I notice Mindy slightly turn and offer me a scowl and I am at a loss as to why?

I'm here comforting Stella, isn't that a good thing? I know I'm a stranger to all this, but why the cold shoulder? I try to push her indifference aside as I tell myself to listen to the rest of the service. By all accounts Monique LeCroix was a happy, vibrant young woman with a promising future and a family and soon to be fianc that loved her a great deal. Her death was such a tragic loss.

I watch as Stella's hand numbly drops to her lap; mostly resting on her right thigh and slightly trembling. And without really thinking about what I am doing, I grasp her cool hand and allow it to warm from my touch and then allow her warmth to flood the left side of my body; a sensation I hope she is experiencing as well; but my heat transfers to her in return and her trembling instantly subsides. She slightly moves her head and gives me a small smile that sets my mind at ease; my brain telling my heart that my actions were the right course to take; for both of us.

For the rest of the service, her fingers squeeze mine; my hand the receptacle of strength if that is what she needs; I just want to help her in any way I can. It truly is amazing the power of touch; something I had taken for granted but now this woman is forcing me, without words to realize the power of the unspoken word. The longer we remain connected the faster my anxiety starts to fade. However when the service finally breaks I'm now wondering what do to next.

I don't want anything awkward to develop; but I dont want to just up and walk away either. Thankfully Stella turns to me and once again puts me out of my emotional misery.

"I'm glad you came Mac, you really helped me."

"I wanted to apologize..." I start just as her fingers squeeze mine again.

"We can talk about that later."

"Sure," I reply with a slight frown as we slowly stand up. Lindsay comes and offers Stella a hug and then whispers to me that she's going to see Danny and is happy that I am here for Stella before she takes her leave. Ling, the Asian gal telling me the same thing before she turns to leave alongside Lindsay; her male partner Alex Garcia at her side. I am introduced to Aiden Burn; the other masseuse who is resting after a work related injury, and her boyfriend Roger Simpkin before they too take their leave. The only one that offers me the cold shoulder is Mindy Sanchez, saying just a brief hello before she shuffles past, forcing me to look at Stella in wonder.

"I don't think she likes me."

"She is arranging everything and is stressed," Stella offers and I know it's an excuse.

"Right well..." I mumble as she continues to gaze me with those emerald orbs; that are once again trying to penetrate beneath my nervous exterior.

Now what? Do I just go home? She extended this invitation to come here, should I do the same? How do we part? I would like to see her again? But can I ask her for coffee? Would that be acceptable? Does she need to stay with the family?

"So..." we both start at the same time, before offering each other a nervous smile.

"I am sorry that I only got to know her this way," is all I can offer with a slight frown.

"I wish you weren't so nervous Mac," Stella calls me on my lame line. "I'm sure you've been to funerals before."

"The reason I don't wear a tie anymore," I lightly whisper with a slight swallow.

"Oh sorry," she lightly frowns as her fingers come to rest on my forearm. "I am sorry about yesterday."

"I thought you said..."

"I can see the bruise on your cheek," she notes and I quickly nod in agreement.

"We can hold the case talk until Monday, I'm sure you need to...well...um...what do you have to do now? Are you busy?"

"Actually I am," she answers with a soft smile and I feel my heart sink.

"Right of course. Well I should be going then."

"I am having a special guest back to my loft for a light snack and something to drink; a quiet atmosphere to help us both relax."

"I hope you enjoy yourself and...I can see myself out," I ramble once again; not sure how I can just exit this situation.

"Only trouble is he is very nervous around me, and after last night I am wondering if I did extend an invitation to come back to my loft for something completely harmless, if he'd even agree."

"I'm sure whoever..."

I look at her with a puzzled expression, prompting her lips to offer a slight chuckle at my expense.

"But as smart and handsome as he is in his professional arena, I don't think he quite gets when he's being asked out in a personal one."

What? I feel my cheeks slightly flush and suddenly it seems as if the whole room stops; everyone quiet, listening to see what I'll do next; will I take hold of the invitation being extended or turn it down and thus sealing my solitary fate for the very last time?

"Mac, I'm asking if you want to come back to my place for something to eat and a perhaps a drink?"

This time my face warms and my lips curl upward. I know destiny won't wait forever.

* * *

**A/N:** So are they ready for some quiet quality time? Will everyone be happy for this new union?

**PS**: Will try to update NY Stories next


	10. Alone at Last

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 10 - Alone at Last**

* * *

Waiting for Mac's reply was almost as unnerving as me building up the nerve and then finally asking. _Please say yes, I_ half begged in my mind; the other half saying he'll come up with an excuse and that will be the end.

"Sure I would like that," Mac finally replies in a soft tone and I feel my heart literally skip a beat.

"Really?" I asked in some surprise.

"Well I am the one surprised to be honest," Mac tells me with a slight frown.

"Why?"

"Well um..." Mac starts only to stop when a few more people came up and needed offer me some condolences. Finally after I have said my piece to whoever manages to stop me on the way to the door, it's finally just me and Mac heading for his truck. Alone at last.

"Did you not have to stay with the family or go with them?" Mac inquires as we reach the passenger door.

"No and they understand," I am quick to inform him. Mac's fingers touch my arm and he gently turns me to face him; my eyes noting a sad expression. "What is it?"

"Why do you want me to come over?" He asks in uncertainty.

"Look Mac, if you don't..." I start only to have his fingers gently rest upon my flushed lips; forcing my whole body to reverberate with sexual tension and an instant chemical connection. Damn I wonder what his lips on mine would feel like? But as his hand lingers now on my warm cheek, my heart is racing so face in anticipation that I almost feel light headed. Damn the effect this man has on me. Oh I want to shout it from the rooftops. Thankfully I calm myself down, reminding myself that this is just very first step of many to come.

"I do want to come over Stella, but last night...well I'm sorry I once again jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Yeah you seem to have the market cornered on that," I quip and his face finally softens, his hand now resting at his side.

"I should have let you explain but I was...no, no more excuses. I'm sorry I didn't believe you or wait for a full explanation."

"Theo is an old friend."

"You said on your message and I'm sorry I didn't wait to hear that."

"You looked ready to challenge him to a fight."

"I would have won," Mac states with a smirk.

"Then I'm glad you didn't. And he's harmless Mac. He too is married. You really gotta start checking for rings."

"So it would seem. I didn't mean to call you a liar in any way and I'm sorry if I implied that."

"Apology accepted. But in truth I really did want it to be you," I tell him in truth.

"Not sure I would have survived," Mac replies as we both finally break apart and then get into the warm cabin of the black crossover.

"Why not? You seem a man capable of surviving pretty much...well anything."

"Would I...have to undress?"

"Massage works best on naked skin Mac," I answer with a smile and he offers a shy expression. "You know you shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Look at me with that expression."

"Why not?" Mac wonders.

"Makes me think things I shouldn't," I whisper as I lean in closer, my lips hovering near his cheek. I finally work up enough mental courage and then plant a small kiss on his cheek, his faint scent intoxicating me in an instant. I pull back and my heart is racing. "Thank you for coming today."

"I had to come Stella," Mac tells me with a slight frown.

"Had?" I arch a brow.

"I wanted to."

"I wanted you to also."

"I'm just glad you weren't still angry with me."

"You know Mac one of these days I'm gonna make you really pay for all the mental stress you've put me through," I toss at him with a light tone and a smile to indicate that I am not mad and my warning a playful one.

"Should I be worried?" He arches his brows as he finally pulls into traffic.

"Be afraid...be very afraid," I retort and his face relaxes completely.

"So tell me about Monique's family?" Mac asks, not wanting any tense silence to develop. "If that's okay to talk about them?"

"I don't mind," I reply in honesty, wanting to keep my mind from dwelling too much on the fun revenge ploy that I will use on Mac when he's a bit more comfortable around me and my professional setting. But I want to keep my mind from undressing him; wondering what his amazing body, half naked would feel like in my hands. "Can't wait..." I mumble, not realizing that it's voice out loud.

"For what?" Mac is quick to pick up on it.

"Oh nothing...sorry was thinking."

"About?" He presses.

"Fine, about having you half naked, on my massage table and me giving you the best massage of your life."

"Oh," he purses his lips, trying to downplay his smile. But as his face flushes further and he offers no other words of protest I know that he's not adverse to the idea and that gives me hope; hope of extending another invitation, a real one this time and hope that he'll actually come.

XXXXXXXX

Thankfully Stella keeps talking about Monique's family, but it really does little to distract me from her last confession. _'Have naked...best massage of your life...' _

Doesn't she know what she does to me? The moment she mentioned those words, my body wanted to harden and I once again had to curse the 'guy' part of my brain or I wouldn't have been able to leave the truck; at least not without some noticeable bodily embarrassment. When she had leaned over and kissed my cheek, I swear my face went up in flames, but I'm glad she didn't mention anything. How old am I? Aren't I too old be acting and feeling this teenage giddiness? Well in any event, I hope it doesn't stop. No other woman has made me feel this way. We finally reach her dwelling and my heart races once again.

_'Just a drink and something to eat...' _her words remind me.

"Mac?"

"Almost afraid to come in Stella."

"Mac, I promise you I will not make you have a massage."

"No, it's not that," I offer a nervous chuckle. "Afraid of hurting you in some way with either my words or actions."

"Well I do want you to feel comfortable Mac and just try to relax," she tells me and I arch my brows in surprise. "What?"

"Stella you've probably had an emotional roller coaster ride today and you are wanting _me _to relax?" I ask in disbelief.

But her next confession takes me by utter shock and surprise; something I still don't really believe she told me.

"Wanting to help you relax, will help me relax. Come on Mac, let's go inside."

After those words spoken in heartfelt truth, I was unable to do anything but give her a nod of compliance and then get out of my side of the truck and head over to her side, helping her down and then offering my arm.

"Kinda like this old fashioned charm."

"Blame my dad," I state nervously as we slowly head up the stairs. The building is once again quiet and my nervousness is starting to grow.

"I need to check on a few things but why not just make yourself at home and I'll be right back."

"You know if you need me to..."

"I need you to take off your jacket, take a deep breath and relax."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" I inquire as I start to slowly remove my black suit jacket.

"You can tell me that tomorrow."

"To-tomorrow?"

"I'll be right back," Stella informs me as she heads down a dimly lit hallway and leaves me to ponder my surroundings. But since I had already surveyed the kitchen I wanted to see where she does her work; the room where she makes fantasies and dreams come to life. I walk past Lindsay's room and stop, my eyes snapping open as I spy something that wasn't there before; a picture of her and Danny together; taken the night before.

"Boom," I whisper, echoing Danny's familiar sentiment. I continue my slow, self-guided tour down the hallway toward another massage room. Stella had told me that Ling had worked for her the longest and as I come to her room, I am once again amazed at the Geisha-like fantasy world that she has created for herself and her clients. But I don't linger too long as I am anxious to actually step foot in Stella's room.

I reach the room marked Lady Stella and hesitate for a moment before my fingers finally grasp the door handle and I slowly push it open. I am at once hit with the very tempting aroma's of Vanilla and Strawberries, some faint chocolate and of course her distinct Donna Karan perfume. Her room is different, tones of blacks and reds and deep purples; black furniture and push accessories. Very much a fantasy out of Moulin Rouge or...

I step inside; my heart racing as I enter forbidden territory and then stop; my mind picturing myself on her table, only a towel draped over my lower half and her delicate fingers lovingly kneading my weary flesh.

"The image is much more real if you close your eyes," Stella whispers from behind.

"I um...oh sorry I was..."

"Just close your eyes Mac," she instructs in haste.

"I didn't mean to snoop...I was..." I try again in haste.

"Do you need a blindfold?"

"What?"

"Close your eyes. I won't say it again," she tells me in a firm but playful tone and I'm quick to comply.

"Stella I..." I start only to have her once again lean in closer, her body pressing up against my back, my core instantly inflaming and my heart racing; my mind busy trying to tell myself not to get sexually aroused. Too late.

"Can you picture it?" She purrs as her fingers start to gently massage my tense shoulders; her cheek dusting mine with warm soft skin.

"I...picture what?"

"You...half naked on that table?"

"I shouldn't um..." I start as I open my eyes and twist my face to look at her with a frown. "Should we go upstairs?"

"Not until I have cured your phobia of this room."

"I'm not afraid," I insist; still unable to turn around.

"But you are turned on?"

"Damn it," I curse as I gently pull away.

"Is that a bad thing?" Stella wonders as she nears me once more. "Want to put that phobia to rest right now?"

"Pardon?"

"Take your shirt off Mac."

"No I better not."

"A massage is harmless Mac."

"It's just that I'm..."

"You are perfect."

"Hardly," I state nervously.

"Okay," she states with some disappointment and once again I feel myself needing to justify my actions. "Stella I was in a fight yesterday and...next time?" I ask weakly.

"Will there even be a next time Mac?" Stella inquires with uncertainty.

"I have just never done this before," I explain.

"Well then let's go upstairs and..."

"Stella, I'm sorry if I have disappointed you in any way."

"You know Mac, I doubt that would ever be possible. Don't worry I'll wear you down," she replies and now it's my heart that skips a beat. However, I know she's saying that to be kind; I'm sure when she comes to know all about me, she will be disappointed. How could she not? I'm not perfect and certainly not like those other men that...well I'm just not.

"But your shoulders are very tense," she continues as she leans in a bit closer, the heat between us now starting to almost suffocate us. Gosh what would it be like to just take her in my arms and crush those perfect lips with passion? "If you'll permit me later we can continue where we left off?"

"Okay," I answer numbly, once again my well educated brain failing to send words to my mouth. I follow Stella out of the room, my mind taking in every detail, my heart actually hoping she will extend a second invitation.

XXXXXXXX

It's funny because being in my massage room with Mac was actually comfortable; that's my arena, where I put on Lady Stella and she comes to life and takes over. But now as I lead Mac toward my private elevator, I am nervous. What will he think of me? The real me? The every day Stella Bonasera? The one away from the allure of a forbidden world?

"Private elevator?" Mac inquires as I punch in the code to take us upstairs.

"Well I am a private person Mac," I tell him and his lips curl, but his eyes are kept forward. "Much like yourself."

"And how do you know I'm so private?"

"As I said before, you only _think _you are a mystery. But if you look close enough," I coax him to finally look at me. "Then it's easy to see the _real _you."

"Right," Mac mutters under his breath just as the elevator doors open. I dont want to press Mac on his sad sentiment as I fear it'll ruin the evening. But as the doors close behind us, my anxiety is starting to build.

"Okay so..." I start as it's my turn for me to act shy and uncertain.

"Are _you_ nervous?" Mac inquires.

"It's just that it's been a long time since I had a man other than..."

"Frankie?" Mac injects and I look at him in shock.

"What?" I ask sharply. "What the hell do you known about Frankie?"

"I um...well Stella..." Mac starts and then whispers a soft curse in his own name.

"How did you know him?" I demand.

"I looked up..."

"You looked me up?" I continue in disbelief. "My police file?"

"Stella I had..."

"So when you asked me about my past and then said you'd wait for my answer, what was that? A lie?"

"Stella..." Mac tries again; his face full of torment and misery.

"Is this your idea of building trust Mac?" I fairly shout before I calm down, turning away as slight tears start to burn my tired eyes.

"Stella..." Mac's fingers touch my shoulder, but then pull back when I shove them off. "I'm sorry...god Stella I'm so sorry I didn't think..."

"You're right, you didn't think!" I growl before I leave him in his place and head for my bedroom, slamming the door behind me before I slump down on the edge of the bed. _Oh what have I done? He's a CSI of course he had to look me up also. _"Damn it!" I curse, my ears picking up the faint sound of my bedroom door being opened gently. I twist my head to see Mac peering at me, unable to take another step closer; fear holding him back.

"Just let me explain and then I'll leave," he tries. "I just wanted to know more about you. I only saw a few details and somesome pictures that were taken..."

"The night I shot Frankie Mala?" I ask stonily.

"It was only a few details about the shooting and your acquittal and some pictures and that was it."

"What else Mac?"

"What do you mean?"

"What else did you learn about me?" I demand in frustration.

"Nothing else I swear Stella. After I saw those pictures I um...I couldn't look at more. I'm sorry I said his name but it was...well the only one that..."

"That you associate with me?" I ask in misery.

"I didn't think and I can see I've done the very thing I didn't want to do; hurt you in any way. I was curious about why I made you so afraid of me. I needed to know that so...so that I would know what to do next time. Obviously I didn't and I'm sorry. I know my way out."

I watch him leave, held in time and place; my heart racing so face and my head pounding. Finally when I hear the elevator doors open, I quickly move from place and rush out of my bedroom. _Don't let him leave, _my brain keeps telling me.

"Mac, wait!"

He turns to me with a tormented expression, his warm sapphire eyes pleading for forgiveness; almost tearing and my heart is aching.

"I'm just sensitive to certain things about my past life and today I have been emotionally on edge."

"And you shouldn't have to justify those to me Stella," he replies.

"I have been trying to let him go but..."

"And the last thing you need is for me to remind you of..." he looks away. "Stella when I saw those pictures I know trust is important to you," he pauses as he turns back. "I didn't look at them to have leverage or anything like that, I was just curious and then I closed the file, I give you my word."

"I do believe you Mac. Please forgive me?"

"Pardon? Stella, there is nothing on my part to forgive. I spoke before...well before really thinking and I am the one to apologize."

"I forgive you Mac."

"Why?"

"Because you are a very thick headed human male; lead CSI which makes you one of the biggest busybodies in the city," I toss and his frown lessens but doesn't leave. "I kinda expected it but just wasn't expecting you to actually well...confirm that you know."

"And now that you know that I know?" Mac treads carefully.

"Part of me is ashamed."

"Damn it," Mac curses as he looks at me in misery. "I'll get my jacket and lock the door behind me."

"Mac..."

"Ashamed Stella? If he was here right now, I would kill him with my bare hands," he confesses and I look at him in wonder. "You have nothing to be ashamed about. And I'm afraid if I stay, that I'll do or say something stupid and hurt you once again."

"Well I could just cuff and gag you but I doubt you'd have much fun," I mention lightly and his lips twitch into a smirk. "I might but you wouldn't."

"If you have the impression of me as an insensitive ass I guess I have only myself to blame," he emits a heavy sigh. "Do you want me to go?"

XXXXXXXX

I wait for another eternity, actually hoping she'll put me out of my well deserved misery and send me packing. But at the same time, I would get down on my knees and beg to stay if she told me that's what it would take. How could I have been so damn stupid? Here I am trying to gain the trust of a woman whom I've already implied is nothing more than a hooker or have called a liar; or have sent running in fear because an act I did reminded her of her violent past and I can't keep my big mouth shut. Oh I should just leave. But once again find I am unable.

"Stella I'm sorry."

"No."

"What? I'm not?"

"No, I don't want you to go," she finally puts my mind at ease. "But I do have some duct tape nearby and if you are going to spend the rest of the night apologizing for a mistake I will use it," she warns and my posture untenses immediately.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Besides I did offer right?"

"On the basis that I wasn't going to offend you right off the bat."

"I think I know you're sorry."

"I am."

"Are you going to be dwelling on it all night?"

"Hard to just let it go Stella. I made you cry once again."

"If Jessica would have said his name I'm sure she would have gotten the same reaction. Now please I don't want to spend the rest of your time here even thinking about his name. Please?"

"Okay."

"Good. Because I'm hungry," Stella replies with a warm smile and finally my mind tells my face to soften and offer her a kind smile in return.

"Did you want to order in?" I offer in haste as we slowly head back to her kitchen; my mind finally settling enough so that I am now able to look around and really inspect the amazing place I find myself in. I turn around to survey the area around me and once again find myself wanting to know more about Stella Bonasera. The furniture is modern but comfortable; the space large but inviting and everything she has I'm sure is simple but sentimental.

"Mac?" Stella's voice pulls me back, forcing my eyes to lock with hers. "Should I once again be concerned with what your critical eye is watching?"

"Not concerned at all. Just find it interesting."

"And would I find your home as interesting?" She arches a perfect brow.

"Hardly," I smirk as I near the island in her kitchen, nervously hovering around a pushed in chair.

"Why?"

"Boring is more like it."

"Somehow I doubt anything about your life is boring Mac Taylor," she replies and I say nothing.

"So what did you feel like eating?" I ask in haste, thankful when she doesnt press about my boring life. How could she not be bored in the long run? I am hardly what anyone would define as exciting and certainly dont lead a life that anyone as amazing as Stella Bonasera would be interested in being part of long term.

"I have some leftovers from when Monique's family and the girls were here earlier. Would that be okay?"

"Sure. Can I help?"

"Want to set the table and pour some wine?"

XXXXXXXX

When Mac had gone silent and was just looking around my loft I was nervous and so had to ask him what he thought. But once again I can't imagine why he writes himself so easily? What he's shown me so far has been far from boring and I have to once again wonder what is really holding him back from fully opening up or letting himself go? Can't be Peyton. Maybe his deceased wife? But as I watch Mac I have to now wonder what else he learned about me.

"Where are your wine glasses?" Mac asks me in a soft tone as he stands a few inches away. Once again I am very well aware of the impact this man's nearness has on me; sometimes my brain almost failing my words with speech. I turn and gently bump into him and he offers me a shy smile but makes no attempt to move; at first. He then pulls back slightly and arches his brows in wonder.

"In the cupboard on your right."

"Okay."

I watch Mac get the glasses and head back to the table, watch him pour the wine and feel an odd sense of contentment start to consume me. _Stella, get a grip, _I command myself. _Nothing is going to happen long term. _I know I tell myself that mostly to spare the heartache if it does happen that Mac will someday soon just turn around and leave my world for good. But I hope that day never comes.

When he's around me, he seems different. Sure he's nervous; especially in an intimate setting that pushes his hidden fantasy boundaries but when he lets his guard all the way down, he relaxes and is just a regular guy. How on earth could I find him boring? Even right now I want to just take him into my arms and kiss him until neither of us could breathe any more. I want a regular life and a regular guy to be a part of that life. I want Mac. _Oh Stella, _I sigh inwardly as he walks up to me with a wondering glance on his handsome face. _Do you know what you are doing?_

"Anything I can do?"

"Tell me you'll enjoy my dinner?" I hand him a platter as we finally head for the table.

"Well I would have just had a frozen..." he starts and then stops, offering me a small gasp and then a sigh.

"Mac?"

"I meant to say..."

"I know what you meant," I assure him as my fingers rest on the top of his hand; our skin on skin connection once again proving to me that our chemical bond is still strong in an everyday setting. "Please just relax and try not to feel like you need to keep yourself in check all the time."

"I just don't want to say the wrong thing."

"Trust me Mac, I have my duct tape handy," I wink and he smiles.

"Right."

"Hungry man?"

"When I remember," Mac states as he starts to fill his plate with some of the tempting morsels on the platters before us; leftovers from the company I had earlier. Meats, cheeses, veggies, sweets and a few other items that would be filling.

"What do you like to cook for yourself at home?"

"Oh I don't cook...very well," Mac relays with a frown as he looks back down at his plate. He looks up briefly and then back down, his face gently flushing and I have to wonder what he's hiding. Something about his past? His wife? Did she like to cook? Was she a good cook? Is he comparing? Would he do that?

"Want to share that cryptic smile?" I urge.

"Do you like to cook?" He asks.

"I do," I answer in truth as I hold his gaze. "Were you happy before...I mean when you were married."

"I um...well it wasn't for very long but..." his voice trials off. "Yes I was."

"You can talk about it you know."

"I know," he answers with a nervous chuckle as his fingers tightly curl around his fork and I know I have touched a nerve.

"Sorry," I try to amend, prompting him to shrug as he looks up.

"Just not used to it...haven't...well haven't opened up to another female outside of Jessica since it happened," he huffs.

"Okay. So how do you like these?" I ask, holding up a Grecian delicacy and changing the subject so that my handsome houseguest doesn't feel that he's on the hot seat as part of a payback for what he did to me earlier.

"Stella..."

"Mac I want you to relax, remember?"

"I guess I deserve it for what I said earlier."

"You are quite the martyr aren't you? Is that so you can say I told you so later?"

"You sound like Jessica."

"Smart woman," I praise as he nods in agreement. "But I was serious. Do you like this?"

XXXXXXXX

"Sure," I answer numbly. However, my brain is still wondering why Stella is being so kind to me after my stupid slip up from earlier. I want to tell her about Claire, but also don't want to offer too much. How much to I tell her without fear of scaring her away or making her think me pathetic? Oh why don't women come with a manual. Thankfully the rest of the meal is spent talking less about my fool hardy actions and more about the food and then Monique's family.

"I met Aiden, she seems nice."

"She's a great asset," Stella answers absently, one of her slender fingers wrapping a golden curl around the tip and then unwrapping it. "What?" She asks with a slight smile.

"Never had a man study you with interest before?"

"None I wanted looking," she counters as she looks directly at me. It's funny because I am confident and I'm certain that I have asked other women out; but when Stella looks at me, she weakens me and strengthens me in an instant. It's unnerving and comforting at the same time. And yes if she were to ask me to do even the most difficult of challenge I know I would offer my life in exchange for a single kiss.

"Well thank you for the meal."

"Tired of my company already?" She asks with a slight pout and I'm at once heart sick that I have once again given the wrong impression.

"No I was just..." I start and then she laughs and I just shake my head. "Right, good one Mac," I chide myself.

"Want to retire to the living room?"

"Sure," I find myself answering in haste; not wanting to leave just yet. We both push ourselves away from the table and then head into her living room. I watch Stella ease herself down into the plush leather couch and slowly sit down a few feet away.

"Turn around Mac and loosen that shirt," Stella instructs and I look at her in wonder. "Please?"

"Um okay but..." I start as my fingers rest on the small round button. However, she leans in closer and then stops my actions, forcing me to cock my head in wonder.

"Just pull it from your pants and let it hang loose," she tells me and I finally catch on. I pull my dress shirt free and then slowly turn my back to her; my frame instantly delighting in the touch of her fingers on my tense shoulders.

"Would work better with your shirt off, but I want you to be comfortable."

I quickly turn to face her and take her hands and hold them in mine; well aware that my heart is racing and the longer our skin is connected the faster my core is heating and other parts are wanting to stand to attention.

"What is it Mac?"

"It's just that...please let me finish," I pause; my heart racing so fast that I wonder if I'll pass out before I have a chance to even say goodnight or offer a first kiss. "When you asked I was very excited and happy to come here but I feel that I have le..." I start only to have Stella lean in and surprise me by pressing her perfect mouth against mine, her lips teasing mine as my heart nearly explodes with delight. Her fingers gently cup my cheek as my fingers rest on her shoulder, holding her in place.

My whole being floods with heated passion, my heart racing and my brain unable to do anything other than revel in the amazing feeling of our first kiss; an instant connection felt all the way down to my toes. It only lasts a few seconds but it feels like a whole lifetime of passion has just unfolded and I'm once again cursing myself for wanting to pull her back and hold her while I devour all she has to offer me. My brain soars with the welcomed sentation of love and desire; sexual longing and hungry passion. So many emtions, a life time felt in only a few brief seconds. Oh I think to have more...all of her would kill me for sure.

"Wow Mac..." she whispers as she looks at me with a flushed face, my brain still unable to send words to my mouth once again.

"Stella..." I state absently.

"Anything else you want to beat yourself up over? Mac I asked you here because I want to get to know you better and hope you wanted the same from me in return. Now if you want to just lea..." she starts only to have me lean in once again, place both my hands on her perfect face and bring her lips to mine, hungrily tasting them once more before it's her turn pull back for some much needed air. I don't know the condition of her heart, but right now mine is racing so fast, I swear she is going to have to call 9-11 very soon. She looks at me with a warm smile, no words needed for the next few seconds as we both just revel in the feelings that are now escalating between us.

"I don't want to leave; at least not yet," I tell her in truth.

"Good. Now turn around and try to relax," she instructs and I'm all too happy to comply. It's funny, I had thought that us kissing would only increase the tension in the room, but while our sexual tension remains; the other tension has actually subsided. Damn I hate when Jessica is right. But actually I don't; I'm attracted to Stella and can't seem to pull myself away from her, this just seemed like the next logical step. But where do we go from here?

"Mac you are doing it again," Stella mentions as she pauses in her task of trying to loosen me up.

"What?"

"Mentally berating yourself for something you shouldn't."

"Pretty damn scary how you can see into my brain."

"I don't regret the kiss Mac, do you?" She leans in and asks directly into my ear; my back to her but my heart once again delighting in her nearness.

"No." I answer softly, once again delighting in the amazing feeling of her face pressed up against mine, her fingers still latched onto my shoulders. "Just..."

"Wondering what to do now?"

"Yes."

"How about shutting off that brain of yours to any other thoughts than just enjoying this small massage?"

"I can try."

"Good," Stella replies as her fingers continue to work their magic. Finally I just close my eyes and just try to block out any further ponderings about my stupid actions from earlier and just give myself over to her so that I can show her that I want to be here for something more than digging up dirt on her traumatic past.

"How does that feel?"

"Pretty amazing," I answer in all honesty as I finally open my eyes a few minutes later. I slowly twist myself around so that I am facing her and offer her a weak expression.

"What is it?" She inquires.

"Best massage of my life."

"Was not," she retorts with a slight shake of her head, sending golden curls bounding in every direction. But when I see her stifle a yawn I know it's time to leave; my mind and heart already gloomy at the thought my time is now up. Will I ever get another evening like this back? Can I ask her out? But to what? Just dinner? At my place? Too soon?

"I think I should let you rest."

"Please don't go Mac, just not yet. Please stay a bit longer."

"Okay come here then," my turn to invite her into my embrace. I lean back further on the plush couch and arrange myself so that Stella can come into my embrace without making her feel too uncomfortable. She puts her head on my shoulder as my right arm wraps around her frame and holds her close.

And odd feeling of contentment starts to cover over me as I hear her breathing starting to shallow; my heart, however, still racing at top speed at just the nearness of her next to me; her body adding heat to mine that another hasn't since Claire.

"Thank you Mac," she whispers as she looks up with a soft smile. "For being here today for me."

"It's where I wanted to be," I tell her in truth as I plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Just close your eyes and rest okay?"

She gives me a nod before she snuggles further into me, her hand resting just above my heart and my mind unable to actually express the feelings that she is now flooding my soul with. A few minutes pass and I too find myself unable to keep my eyes open.

But just as my eyes close for the night, a female figure appears in the elevator, offering us a narrowed gaze before the doors close and we are alone once again. Did I imagine that? Was it real? I am not sure, but as I fall asleep I am now wondering what tomorrow will bring?

* * *

**A/N: **Lots more to come so hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for more. Thanks again!


	11. Building for Tomorrow

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 11 - Building for Tomorrow**

* * *

I couldn't really blame Mac for mentioning Frankie's name and bringing up those lost feelings and memories but I could blame myself for how I reacted. I had always told myself that if I ever found another man that I wanted to take a chance on that I would keep those feelings locked away so that I wouldn't scare him off. But as I slowly open my eyes I realize that something is wrong. I'm not alone. I remember falling asleep in Mac's arms but I would have assumed that he would have just let me fall asleep and leave a note when I woke up, saying he'd left and that he didn't want to wake me. And while I would have been sad that would have been acceptable.

Now I'm delighted beyond words that he's still here. To be honest I wasn't sure what prompted me to kiss him first, but I have no regrets as I told him. Feeling his amazing body in my grasp; his perfect lips giving back to me and his mouth offering soft moans of delight, told me that my actions were right on target. And the fact that he reciprocated so willingly and then gave a bit extra with his touches and his facial expressions tells me that this is something more than a mere one night stand material; it has long term potential and that has me scared and excited at the same time. Am I falling in love?

His strong arms are still holding me against his chest; although his grasp has loosened. I gently twist my head around to see his handsome face at peace, his cheek still showing that slight bruise. Long dark lashes rest against flushed cheeks, his hair slightly mussed, and dress shirt slightly unbuttoned. He had told me that he doesn't sleep very well and I know it's because he's alone. But if I tell him that will he get the wrong message? Probably; and I don't want to scare him away.

_Oh Mac, _my mind delights in as his grasp tightens. But when his perfect lips slightly purse and his offers a slight grunt before his heads gently falls further to one side, I am at once covered with guilt and remorse for keeping him here so late. I know he survived hell the night before and I doubt he slept well after the misunderstanding with Theo. But as much as I want to send him home to sleep, I want him here; I selfishly wish this night would never end.

But a few minutes later Mac's body fully jerks awake and both of us are pulled from our light stupor; our eyes locking immediately.

"Bad dream?" I ask softly as I slowly push myself upright and gently touch his forehead with my fingers.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he admits with a sad expression and I can't help but place my arms around his neck and offer him a comforting squeeze.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Just um...well stuff in the ware house. Sometimes happens when..."

"You go into a place all alone and get into trouble?" I arch a brow.

"That would be it."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I should let you get some sleep," Mac admits as his soft lips brush my ear, lingering and allowing his warm breath to immediately cover my skin with excited shiver bumps that I feel down to my feet.

He pulls back slightly, my fingers now resting on his shoulder, my grasp on him not wanting to be broken. But as selfish as I know I want to be, I know he was probably up early and then spent most of his mental and emotional energy with me at the funeral; surrounded by my friends and being in my world. _But I don't want to let him go. Will he ever come back?_

"I don't sleep."

"Stella, you fell asleep."

"I don't sleep very well," I counter with his line from a few days earlier and his face breaks into a small but warm smile.

"I'm sorry for ea..." he starts only to have me push my thumb to his lips, his eyes closing momentarily.

"Our pasts will come up at some time right. I was surprised that you looked me up but I'm not really that shocked. Today has been trying and..."

"And I should have been aware of that," Mac's brow furrows heavily.

"Mac you couldn't have known my reaction. Now I don't want you to leave here beating yourself up over it. If you do, I promise I'll stay up all night and get sick and rundown because of it. And then I'll blame you for my business faltering."

"Gee thanks," Mac dead pans as my lips offer a slight smirk.

"Well what would happen if we were to revisit an old memory of you and your..."

"Deceased wife?"

"Yes."

"Then I would hope that you wouldn't spend the night beating yourself up or feel like you needed to walk on egg shells around me because of it," Mac confesses and then looks at me with a weak expression. "I just don't want you to hurt anymore."

"My hero," my fingers rest on his cheek. "And what about you Mac? What about you hurting; don't you worry about that?"

"No," he states emphatically.

"Well one more job for me," I confess and he looks at me in surprise.

"But...why?" He wonders with a small look of boyish innocence and my heart starts to swell.

"Clueless man," I tease as I place a warm kiss on his cheek. But when I pull back with a serious expression, he looks at me in wonder.

"Stella I...what is it?" He finally wonders.

"I am wondering if I let you leave right now if I'll see you again."

"_Let me _leave?" He arches his brows playfully.

"Oh trust me Detective Taylor, I have my ways."

"Yes you do," Mac agrees with a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. "And I promise you'll see me again."

Since I have never wanted to come across as a desperate woman I am going to refrain from asking when; although my heart will ache if I don't see him in the next few days or hear his voice before that.

"I like the sound of that," is all I tell him; after all it was me who extended the invitation to the funeral and to my place for something to eat. The next move is his. I just pray he wants to take it.

"I can see myself out," Mac tells me in a warm tone.

XXXXXXXX

In truth I didn't want to leave. Holding Stella and having her fall asleep in my arms just felt so natural that I was cursing myself for disturbing her and breaking the moment. But in truth it was her voice calling to me in a tormented nightmare that woke me up and for that I now once again curse myself for having snooped into her past without asking her first. I told her a lie about the warehouse; how could I tell her I saw her in pain?

There is so much I want to ask about her, so much I want to know, to find out, to share with her. But that also scares me; why the instant connection with this woman? I have never had this strong a mutual bond even with Claire. Oh maybe this isn't a good idea. But I want to see her again. Is tomorrow too soon?

"I'll walk you down, I need to lock up and I doubt you have the security code," Stella tells me and I know it's finally time to accept defeat in this round. Well I really didn't expect to stay the night. I just wonder what excuse I can use to see her again without a massage entering the picture. Oh I do want one; I can't wait to feel her hands on my bare skin. But not yet; I need a bit more time before I offer that much of myself so willingly.

I push myself up first and then offer my hand; helping Stella up and then pulling her perfect body to within inches of mine. The heat between us continues to grow; no words need to be offered. Our bond is electrifying and undeniable; and in truth a bit overwhelming.

"Thank you for coming today Mac; I'm not sure I could have gotten through today without your help."

I know it's just something nice to say as if I hadn't come, I have a feeling this amazing and strong woman would have been just fine and landed on her feet as she has before; surviving one night mare in the past and emerging stronger than before.

"You're welcome," I offer lamely as we reach the elevator. "Thank you for the um...the massage."

"Well I do hope that one day soon, _Mr. T. _will schedule another."

"Stella you don't have to just say that to..."

"Soothe your ego?" Stella counters and I simply nod my head.

"I did it more for me. I want to see you half naked on my table," she states firmly, no hesitation in her voice and I can't help but feel my heart skip more than a few beats. We reach the bottom floor and the elevator doors open and I am once again nervous about how to part. I want to see her again, but tomorrow? Too soon. She'll be with family.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Stella asks with a casual tone.

"No, but I'm always on call. We'll resume the search for Mr. Ymin on Monday and..."

"What happened in that warehouse Mac?"

"I found the place to be empty or so I thought but he got the upper hand on me; jumped me from behind andand I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Do you always take chances like that?"

"On the job? Yes, for the most part."

"And in real life?" She arches a manicured brow and I have to just smirk in return.

"Real...life," I heave a heavy sigh as we reach the kitchen and I spy my suit jacket. But when I go to reach it, I notice that something is out of place, my lapels are turned over and I am wondering if the image I thought I saw before I fell asleep really was another person in that room with us. Mindy? Another woman? A figment of my imagination?

"Mac?"

"Nothing...just tired," I tell her as I reach for my jacket. Her fingers rest on mine, stopping my actions and prompting my eyes to lock with hers once again.

"What?" She tries again.

"Just before I fell sleep I thought I saw Mindy getting into the elevator and my jacket has been moved."

"Well maybe she didn't want to disturb us," Stella offers in defense.

"Right. Well I hope you get some real rest."

"I had a pretty good start to the night."

"Thank you again for dinner. Best I have had in a long time."

"And I didn't even make it. I wonder what you'll say when you try something home made next time," she mentions as I put my jacket on. _Next time?__ Home made? _Really?

I turn to her with a look of surprise and a soft giggle escapes her perfect lips. She leans in closer, places a hand on my cheek and then brushes my lips with hers. The chemical reaction is once again so strong that I find my right hand automatically resting on her side as my mouth leans in closer, wanting to reconnect to hers. My lips finally latch on, allowing me to taste her perfect lips in return, flooding my entire being with warm desire. I finally pull back a few glorious seconds later and feel my heart racing; my core enflamed.

"Goodnight Stella," I offer softly. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," she answers in haste as I open the door, allowing myself to be greeted with a cool blast of crisp night air to bring me quickly to my senses so I can drive home and get there in one piece. "Goodnight Mac," she tells me as I offer her one last smile; committing her perfect expression to memory as I finally take my leave, watching from the end of the walkway as she locks her door and then sends me away with another smile and a small wave.

"I wonder what she'll be doing tomorrow?"

I get into the truck and start the ignition, looking back at her once more with a warm smile; missing the set of watchful eyes from the shadows. I head for home, but now am fully awake and my mind wanting to relive every second I just enjoyed; sleep the furthest thing from my mind right now. I reach home and immediately start to tell Claire about what we did; what we ate; what stupid things I said and how our first kiss was something amazing.

"I hope I don't hurt you with this confession," I state with a heavy sigh as my tormented gaze looks at a small picture of Claire on the dresser. "I am attracted to Stella and want to know more and...and tonight when we kissed...well it was beautiful and...oh I sound stupid," I quickly scold myself as I finish undressing and then get into bed.

But much as I expected, sleep is the furthest thing from my mind. From the moment she had asked me to come over to the time I fell asleep I knew it wasn't enough. We had talked, but it wasn't for very long and I can't fault her for being emotionally drained; but I wanted the night to continue. My mind remembers her smile, her way her fingers massaged my tense shoulders and how my entire being lit up in flames when she silenced me with our first kiss. The one of many to come I hope.

"Am I doing the right thing Claire?" I have wonder as I flip onto my other side and let out a heavy sigh into the darkness of my room. I will always care for Claire and a part of my heart will always belong to her; but I am interested in Stella and want more from her. Am I falling in love?

It's only when I can no longer keep my eyes open that I finally allow my body to succumb to the darkness of sleep, my head now filled with sweet dreams instead of tormented nightmares; Stella of course still the starring role.

I slowly open my eyes and gaze at the clock and frown. "Too early to call," I lightly moan as I flip onto my stomach. For a brief second I close my eyes and can feel Stella's fingers once again on my shoulders, my mind now racing with thoughts of me on that massage table.

"I'd die for sure," I moan as I bury my face in the pillow and let out a small frustrated grunt. I linger in bed for a few more minutes but never was one to just lie in bed alone; doing nothing. Now if Stella where here...if Stella where here...I feel certain body parts wanting to harden and quickly pull myself back from my present train of thought.

"But she's not here," I sigh as I finally get out of bed and then head into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes and then my face. Stella had told me that Monique's parents would be leaving tonight so maybe I can take her for breakfast? She told me she's an early riser. But how early? I look at the clock and frown.

"Still too early. Not even eight yet and it's Sunday," I mumble to myself as I start the coffee maker and then head into the bathroom to at least get my day started. After my shower and shave I head into the bedroom to get dressed, opting for just dark jeans and a sweater as today is an off day. I do hope I am not called in, at least not until I have had breakfast with Stella.

But just as I get my jeans on the phone rings and I can't get to it fast enough. "H-hello?" I state as I merely trip over the side of the bed.

"Sorry Mac, it's just me," Jessica teases. "Thinking it was Stella."

"What? I uh...no, I'm on call today."

"Sure."

"What is it?" I ask, pushing past her light snickers.

"Don and I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight? That is if you don't have other plans?"

"No other plans, unless a case comes up."

"That's all of us Mac. How did it go yesterday?"

"What?"

"Mac you don't do dumb very well," she counters.

"It was a funeral Jessica and I felt out of place a little."

"Was Stella happy you came?"

"She said she was."

"Well then thats all that counted. Don wants the scoop so when you get here tonight we are going to tie you to a chair and force the gossip out of you."

"Can hardly wait," I huff as I hear Don laughing in the background. "See you later."

I hang up and then get busy with a few things. My apartment is always spotless, so I never can use the excuse that I need to clean to keep my mind occupied. But I have to do laundry and a few work things and by the time I am done, it's nearing eight AM and I have to take my chance. I reach for my black jacket and head for the door, my heart now starting to build with anticipation. The streets are quiet for a Sunday morning, even more so around Stella's as I bring the truck to a stop. I quickly survey the building and frown. What if she's still asleep? I pull out my phone as I get out of the truck and then dial.

"Hello?" She answers in haste and immediately my face softens but my heart rate picks up speed.

XXXXXXXX

"Did I wake you?" Mac's smooth warm voice is now dancing in my head. My grin is from ear to ear and I can't believe he'd called; much less this early or this soon. I mean we just parted. Not that I am complaining.

"No, I'm an early riser. Did you sleep?"

"Actually I did for a few solid hours. And you?"

"Pretty much the same."

"I know you'll be busy with Monique's family but am wondering if you wanted to have breakfast?"

"Sure I can make..."

"Stella you have already fed me once," he states in haste, forcing my grin to widen further, if that's even possible. "This is my treat. Please?"

"Are you a hearty breakfaster?" I inquire.

"Um no...sorry not really."

"Well neither am I. You know there is a cute diner right around the corner with the best coffee and waffles for two."

"Sounds good to me. When do you want me there?"

"When can you be here?"

"Look out your window," he directs.

I hurry over to the window and stifle a small gasp as I see Mac standing in the alleyway looking up with a warm smile on his handsome face.

"And no I didn't sleep out here," he adds and my lips chuckle.

"I'll be right down," I tell him in truth. I had already been up and am dressed to so; thankful that this morning I didn't just linger in bed doing nothing. To be honest, I nearly said without Mac...but it's true, without Mac around why linger in bed doing nothing. _Mmm__ Mac in my bed, half naked and..._

"Stella!" I scold myself as I quickly head into the bathroom and check my appearance. I am just wearing jeans and a sweater, thankfully my hair is up and my modest makeup is in place. But I don't want to seem one of these high maintenance girls, so grab my purse and jacket and head for the elevator, my heart now racing at a faster speed. Oh the effect this man has on me.

I reach the main floor and then hurry for the back door and let in my waiting guest.

"Morning," he greets me with a small smile as he leans in and kisses my cheek, unsure of what to do next. I see his tense posture and know he's still a new player in the dating game but can't fault him as I too want more than anything to rush into his strong arms but hold back; not wanting to show myself too eager. Instead I touch his arm and give it a small squeeze, his body seeming to relax a little. But the closer I stand the faster his tempting scent starts to play with my already weakened brain and I have to pull back; wanting so desperately to regain my self control.

"What time do you have to go?" Mac asks with a slight frown.

"Never seen anyone turn into a pumpkin before?" I counter and his face relaxes once more. "We have time to enjoy breakfast. Up for a little adventure?"

"I have a feeling your whole life is an adventure," Mac tells me with a smile as he helps me with my coat. The air is cool and crisp but the sun is trying to shine and the day is perfect. In truth it could be stormy and grey but hearing Mac's soft warm laughter in my head would make any day perfect no matter the weather.

"What does your breakfast normally consist of?" I ask as I lean in a bit closer to Mac; the two of us walking together down the alley toward the opposite end of the street to where his truck is parked. I am so wrapped up in talking to Mac about his meager food rations that I don't see the pavement has a rather large hole in it, until I am starting to lose my footing and falling toward the ground. But just before I can hand myself a rather embarrassing bruise or wounded ego, Mac's strong arms reach out and pull me tightly into his strong chest; my heart racing.

I look up at him with a slightly embarrassed expression and flushed face, my lips offering a warm smile. "Thank you," I tell him; his face reflecting warmth and security.

"Are you okay?"

"The heel didn't break," I smirk as my hand lingers on his firm chest, his eyes lighting up with a playful gleam that makes my heart go aflutter. Oh how old am I? "And it's a good thing because if it did I would have to bill you."

"Me?" Mac arches his brows as his grasp on me slightly loosens.

"Well who else am I having breakfast with?"

We continue on our way, both of us realizing that we are not big breakfasters but both liking our black coffee to get our day started off right.

"I find it interesting that when you have a leisurely schedule that you don't actually sit down for breakfast," Mac notes as we both enter the quiet deli; heading for a private booth at the back near an open window; the sun bathing us both in golden warmth.

"Leisurely?" I arch a brow and he quickly withdraws.

"Structured?" He clears his throat and I just laugh.

"I like leisurely better. And was today your leisurely day off?"

"I um..." Mac pauses as he looks down at his fingers as they fumble with a small packet of sugar. "Well I don't do leisurely," he says looking back up.

"Sleeping in?"

"Do you?" He counters.

"Sometimes. And you?"

"No reason," Mac tells me. "Never one of those kind of guys that just lingers in bed with a book or something."

"Or someone?" I inquire and his face warms; but since I don't want to presume just yet that that someone could be me, I press on. "Cold case file?"

"Am I really that transparent?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing when someone gets to know you."

"No, its not bad...just..."

"Comforting?" I try.

"Disconcerting."

"What?" I ask in shock, my fingers gently brushing his and forcing his eyes to lock with mine once more. "Don't you want someone to know you that well? What are you so afraid of?"

"Disappointment."

"Well I guess we have that in common."

"Hardly Stella, who would be disappointed with you?"

"Mac I'm not wanting to start a discussion on self deprecation or why both of us have faults, I was just stating a fact. Now what did you find in that warehouse?"

"I told you a man that attacked me."

"And that's it?" I inquire, wanting to get his mind off anything he thinks is imperfection on his part; Mac is perfect, why can't he just accept that?

"You don't mind talking about work?"

"We can talk about my work if you'd prefer?" I counter and his face gently flushes. The waiter comes and with both order black coffee and a waffle share plate, extra strawberries.

XXXXXXXX

Her work? The last thing I want to hear is about the other male clients who have been on the amazing receiving end of her massaging and not me. It's bad enough that I am totally distracted by what she is wearing once again. Fitted jeans, a top that shows just enough cleavage and a hint of perfume that had an instant hungry effect on my brain. Now she wants me to talk about her work? Picturing her wearing...leather and lace and...

"Mac?"

"I think I'd want to punch out a few more patrons. Did um...Theo enjoy this massage?" I ask weakly.

"Punch them out? Why?"

"No reason. So Theo..."

"Hmm kinda like that."

"Why?"

"Tells me there is hope Mac," she tells me with a mischievous smile.

"Hope for what?" I inquire. _Us? _Does she really think that?

"I think you know. But when you are ready you'll be the one telling me."

"Fair enough. So..."

"Right Theo. Well I suppose he enjoyed his massage. He left Ling a pretty generous tip."

"L-ling? You mean you didn't..." I try but not really wanting to believe what I am hearing. "But you said he was..."

"Yes an old friend and he is that and I treat him very well. But to be very honest after you left I just didn't have the heart to continue and he didn't mind. But he is too good a friend for me to just turn away."

"Right," I huff with a slight frown as my eyes drop to the spoon in my fingers that is slowly stirring my dark coffee. Stella's fingers rest on my hand, stopping my actions; my eyes unable to lift.

"Mac?" She lightly begs and I have to look up.

"It's just that I have always prided myself on getting all the facts first before I jump or form any kind of firm conclusion. But over the past few days, it seems that I can do is jump to a rash conclusion without getting all the facts."

"Tough when the heart is involved."

"Is it?"

"You tell me Mac. Is your heart not here?"

"I think it always has been," I confess with a slight frown.

"And that scares you right?" Stella wonders.

"A little. And you?"

"Of course it does Mac, everything new is scary at first. But then it passes and everything works out just fine. So about this Mr. Ymin?" Stella finishes her statement and I am once again amazed. This woman offers me brief, but very happy and positive snippets about our growing bond but before I can dwell on something negative or offer a predicted self deprecating comment she changes the subject; this time to work, and my mind is instantly at ease. Of course it's scary and I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling it. Does this mean there is hope for us? Real hope? Is it too soon to be thinking this way? _NO! _My brain yells at me.

"Well so far we have found nothing substantial. Have you ever had any dealings with him? In any capacity?"

"That name isn't familiar, sorry. Who is he?"

"We think he's the same man who supplied drugs to both Monique and Dave. Of course we only have the tox results that point to him as a suspect but nothing firm. Jessica and Danny will follow up on that tomorrow."

"Did you really take yourself off lead?"

"The best way for me to help you is to remain objective and for me to do that..."

"You remove yourself as lead, thereby taking away any offerings of favoritism to any who might be looking. And who is looking Mac?"

"A man name Brigham Sinclair; my superior," I tell her in truth. "I just wouldn't want anything to jeopardize this investigation and...and well if something were to be inadmissible..."

"You would blame yourself. As I said before Mac, my hero."

"But I am still on the case. So we'll see how another search goes tomorrow for Mr. Ymin."

"And can you promise me that you won't go into any dark warehouses alone?" Stella wonders.

"Why do I get the feeling you have no trouble going into dark warehouses all alone?" I counter and her face flushes. "I will spare you my you know that's wrong and shouldn't do that Taylor riot act."

"The one you read to everyone?" She inquires.

"Not everyone," I somehow manage.

"Right you leave yourself out."

I know I am treading dangerous ground but I can't help it; for some damn reason I want to spill my guts to this amazing person. I need to be careful. "So who is Theo, I mean how do you really know him?" I ask and then look at her slightly shift in her seat and I know I have once again crossed the boundary. "Stella I'm sorry that..."

"Theo helped defend me after um...after Frankie died."

"I'm so sorry for..."

"How close are you to Peyton? Have you ever dated? You see Mac, both of us are going to have to ask the tough questions sooner or later."

"I suppose thats true. Just didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"I have a thick skin Mac," she assures me with a smile. "And you have a hard head."

"Quite the pair."

"So since you know how Frankie died, can I ask about your ex? I don't want to hurt you either. But if you don't want to talk about her then I understand."

"It's only fair Stella. Her name was Claire and we were only married for two years," I start with a slight frown, my heart starting to race. Stella's hands quickly put down her fork and knife and wrap themselves around mine; my nervous tension starting to subside, enabling me to continue with my story.

"We dated only briefly and I um...well I thought I knew her well. A man named Marcel Weaver came back one day and started to cause trouble. They had dated before we met and she never told me about him. He was obsessive . We had a major argument one day and then I left in anger and he came back and...and...well he killed her. I got there too late and couldn't save her."

"Oh Mac I'm so sorry."

"It's over now right?" I state with a tight lipped smile.

"I am sorry Mac."

"Me too," I manage with a soft whisper as I quickly pull back and take a sip of my coffee, hoping the warmth will soothe my nerves; it doesn't work.

"So has Danny been bragging about his massage?"

"All he talks about," I reply with a slight smile, my mind thankful once again that Stella won't allow me to wallow in misery or sorrow. "But I have to ask. Did you give something to Jessica?"

"What did she say?" Stella asks with a surprised expression.

"What did you give her?"

"It wasn't a bribe if that's what you're worried about," Stella assures me. "Nothing that can be used against you in a court of law."

"Good to know," I answer.

"What did she say?"

"Tell Stella it was worth every second," I relay and her face lights up. "I'm not going to know the rest am I?"

"Sorry Mac, that's between us girls."

"I will of course just leave it there," I resign as I lean back in the booth and take another sip of my coffee. But when I see her arch a brow I have to call her on it. "What?"

"What else do you want to know Mac?"

I let out a heavy exhale and then offer a timid smile before I tell her the honest truth. "Everything about Stella Bonasera."

XXXXXXXX

I look at Mac in shock. Most men up until now would have been asking me what is my most favorite fantasy, what else do I like to dress up as, do I push the massage boundaries; basically anything they can use to fuel their burgeoning sexual fantasies.

I know Mac is a regular male; he displayed his obvious sexual urges the day I had him locked in the security room. He wants to ask some adult questions but the fact that he's more interested in me, is something so refreshing that I almost don't believe it's true. Where has this amazing man been all my life?

"Everything?" I arch a skeptical brow.

"Well not all at once," he quickly qualifies, his perfect lips offering a slightly nervous chuckle. But when I look deeper into his warm sapphire eyes, I find myself drowning in those pools; however it's not a bad feeling, for some reason it's comforting.

"Too bad because I was ready to spill all."

"Really?" He arches his brows in interest.

"No," I tell him and his lips display a small smirk. "If you could ask one personal question right now..."

"Why an adult massage parlor?"

"Ah yes, was wondering when that would come up."

"Is that okay?"

"Did you have a previous life before you were a CSI?"

"Marine."

"How noble. Wish I could offer you something as reassuring in return."

"Stella I'm not judging."

"This time," I mutter under my breath as I take a sip of my coffee; Mac offering me a slight wince in return.

"Guess I deserved that," he huffs and it's my turn to frown.

"Mac..." I start only to have him hold up his hand and I quickly stop.

"I can't blame you for thinking that as I have judged you before we met. However, I want to work past my um...well misguided rush to judgment and just...well listen."

"This wasn't my life long professional career but after...well after Frankie I guess I wanted something different and something that I had worked on. Something that was me and had nothing to do with him in any way."

"What did he do?"

"He was a cop," I relate with a slight frown.

"Oh," Mac's lips purse into an O and I can see his brain starting to compute what I just told him; already on it's way to making a male to male comparison. "So then does that mean..."

"It means nothing Mac, you asked and I told you. Please don't sit there trying to compare yourself in any way; there is no comparison. None."

"But..."

"No buts and don't make me get that duct tape," I warn and his face softens. However, I know his brain will still be working on this long after this day has ended. "Okay so where was I? oh right...yes so besides I get to play dress-up; hang with a great group of girls during the day and get paid to do something I enjoy doing. Sounds pretty good to me."

"I admire your conviction."

"But not my choice of profession?"

"With your passion and determination and well..."

"Well what?" I urge.

"Well intelligence and street smarts. I mean you could have been..."

"You?" I arch a brow.

"I am not putting you down Stella."

"Besides if you ever do work up enough nerve to take that massage; to put yourself in my hands you'll be a lot happier I chose this profession over say a chiropractor."

"Think you could break my arm easily enough," Mac playfully states.

"How about twist it?"

"I think you have already done that," he smirks and my face softens, my heart however still racing at his nearness.

"Ah good to know," I tell him as he waiter comes by with the check. I reach for my wallet but Mac's fingers on my palm instantly stop my actions.

"Stella this is on me."

"You and your old fashioned charm Mac Taylor."

"I asked remember and besides I _can _afford it."

"Then I have the tip," I tell him without waiting for a rebuttal. I put down a few dollars on the table and then slowly head out of the booth with Mac at my side; his body a little closer as we exit, nearly touching mine.

"So what are you going to do with the rest of your day?" I ask Mac as we slowly head back toward my apartment. I want more than anything to loop my arm in his, but resist the urge right now. I'll just save it for a later date, maybe Friday night?

"I have a few things to get done around the house and then...well probably work on old case files. And you? I mean once the LeCroix's leave."

"Well I have to find a new girl right?"

"Right."

"Sorry Mac if that makes me seem callous but..."

"Its business. I understand," Mac finishes for me as we reach my building. I look at my watch and then up at Mac, who offers a slight frown.

"I really need to cure you of your jumping to conclusions problem."

"What conclusion did I jump to?"

"When I looked at my watch you were wondering if you were keeping me from something?"

"That is unnerving," Mac states with a smile. "But you were right. Am I keeping you from something?"

"Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to come up for a bit?"

"I would like that," Mac tells me in truth as he follows me into my building and then into the back door. "I do like the decor you have picked out."

"I picked out most of it myself. The other girls had input but...well I guess it's another area I like to have control over. Do you like it?"

"I do," Mac replies as he follows me into the elevator, standing beside me, his eyes once again fixed forward.

"Hmm I wonder if I blindfolded you if you could now find your way around here?"

"Pardon?"

"Well each time you come into my building you study everything intently," I tell him and his eyes gently crinkle.

"Occupational hazard," he quips and I just nod my head in agreement as the elevator comes to a stop at the top and deposits us back at my loft.

"Home sweet home."

"Your place is very homey," Mac informs me as he slowly removes his leather jacket and then looks at me with an expression of expectation.

"Just try to relax Mac, I'll be right back."

He offers me a nod but waits as I head into my bedroom and quickly dump my coat on my bed and dump my purse in the corner. I hear a beeping coming from my small office in the back and head into that room next.

"Did you want some more coffee?" I call out to Mac; not really expecting him to come in search of me. So when I look up and stifle a small gasp as he hovers in the doorway to my private office I am in shock. But when I see his eyes fix on the wall behind me, my heart starts to race with panic instead of happiness and now I'm nervous. Damn this wasn't supposed to come up just yet.

"Stella? What are those?" He eyes the items hanging on the wall just above my computer.

* * *

**A/N:** what do you think Mac saw? How will Stella react? Thanks everyone and more to come. Please leave a thought before you! :D

**PS:** Have also updated ABC's of _


	12. Insight into the Past?

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 12 - Insight into the Past? **

**A/N: **Sorry if this is late, blame RL! A special THANK YOU to everyone so far for liking this story so much; your amazing reviews have kept it going. I hope you all like this update just as much and stay tuned for lots more to come. Thanks again SMACKIES! :D

* * *

I honestly don't know how Stella expected me not to sit and wonder about Frankie after she had told me he was a cop. Of course now I'll have to compare myself, I'm a cop. How did they meet? Was it over a case? How did he first break her trust? When did he start to show signs of violence? All these things and many more start to race around my brain as I stand in the middle of her living room. I hear her calling out to me so naturally go in search.

I reach a small office, my eyes instantly darting around the well kept room; once again committing everything to memory. But as I fix on her location and she looks at me with a smile, my eyes leave her beautiful face and latch onto something on the wall behind her. Now I'm surprised.

"A degree in Forensic Science?" I ask in shock. _What the hell? Who is this woman?_

"I thought you'd wait for me."

"One in Criminology and..."

For the first time since I have met her, I see uncertainty in those emerald orbs. Not fear as I had seen the time in the apartment but actual uncertainty.

"Did you want some coffee Mac?" She asks in haste, standing in front of her computer, blocking the official degrees on the wall behind her.

"Uh no that's okay," I give her a slight nod as I turn to leave the room. I hear the door close behind me, but it's not until her fingers touch my shoulder that I turn around to face her.

"Mac...I'm so..." she starts, only to have me hold up my hand to stop her unnecessary apology.

"Nothing to be sorry for Stella, I don't expect you to tell me everything about yourself all in one day."

"You don't?" She playfully counters.

"Two days?" I try weakly and her frown disappears. "It's just that..."

"You didn't think I actually had an educated brain?"

"I never said that," I utter in protest. "Just surprised me is all."

"Right and very few people surprise you," Stella quips as she heads for her kitchen. But now my mind is once again racing. A degree in criminology and massage therapy? Adult and women's studies? Married to a cop? Is there something more to this alluring massage therapist than she is leading me to believe?

"Put your brain to rest Mac," Stella's voice mentions to me from the kitchen.

"Well I guess it explains how you knew what to do around the scene and stuff. Have you ever..."

"Please Mac...you know what's coming next," she warns and I can only offer her a slight chuckle as I head toward her, pausing beside the island and just watching. She turns to me with a perplexed glance and my heart starts to beat faster. Now I feel like I am the one being examined and that is an uncomfortable feeling. Normally I don't mind her watching, right now, however I do.

"What?" I ask in haste as I slowly ease myself into a nearby chair.

"You're doing it aren't you?"

"I was just curious as to why you...never mind."

"What? Appear smart but have taken a job that requires only two brain cells?"

"That isn't fair Stella."

"And neither is you sitting there trying to pry into my private life with your unspoken questions and your pleading glances."

"Pleading?"

"The eyes tell a lot about you Mac. I see questioning, uncertainty, wonder, comparison, hope and a bunch of other things."

"You see all that?" I ask in quiet shock as she walks up to the island and looks at me directly.

"I had my reasons Mac; for this life."

"And I'm not going to judge you on them."

"Because you don't know them _yet_," she counters and I feel my ship starting to sink. She's pulling back and I can't blame her; she's done a very good job keeping her past life locked away from everyone up until now and I come along and threaten to unlock her secrets. But in retrospect I am the same; I too have locked certain things away that I know she will threathen to break down.

"Should I go?"

"Do you trust me Mac?" Stella suddenly asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I um...sure," I reply with a hint of nervousness as she slowly starts to come around the island and stands behind me, both hands on my shoulders. I try to twist my head to see what she's up to, but she gently puts both hands on either side of my face and turns my face back to the front.

"Close your eyes," she instructs.

"Stella I..."

"Oh the last few times didn't hurt did they?" She whispers in my ear, her warm breath once again sending shivers down my spine and my body tingling with anticipation in other areas.

"No but..."

"Close them," she instructs again and I have little choice but to comply. Then before I can react, I feel something soft being fitted over my eyes and my fingers instantly move to my face; wanting to remove the heavy satin blindfold in haste.

"Leave it on," she lightly demands as her hands stop mine. I know with my strength I could have easily stopped her actions and forced my own way, but I don't want to hurt her and the 'guy' part of my brain is begging me to play along a little bit longer. So I merely allow her to push my hands to my lap; my heart rate starting to climb.

"What do you see?"

"Is that a joke?" I ask as I feel my core continuing to heat up.

I feel her lips brush the sensitive skin of my ear lobe and my fists curl; mostly to keep my body from hardening further and placing me once again in a sexually compromising situation. To say this woman makes me hungry with desire for her, would be an understatement. No woman has ever made me feel the way she does; not even Claire.

"What do you see Mac?" She asks again, her fingers now hovering around my face and teasing my cheek.

"I see nothing."

"Mmm are you sure handsome?" She wonders and I feel myself swallow hard, a small giggle offered at my helpless expense.

"Stella," I groan.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What are you are going to do," I answer in haste; my brain begging for another kiss, my body wanting to exit as fast as I can while I can still walk out in public with my pride in tact. Gosh this woman has given me a near raging hard on with only a small piece of satin and a few whispered words, would I ever survive full body contact? I doubt it.

"Whatever I want," she smirks and I think I feel small beads of sweat starting to form at the base of my neck.

"Okay so..." my start to rise to my face, wanting to remove the piece of heavy black satin from my face. But she playfully slaps my hand and it quickly retreats to my lap. "Stella?"

"Trust is important to me Mac," she starts, her warm breath once again sending electrical shocks to my feet. "I need you to trust me in everything."

"I want to; I was just curious."

"Hmm what is that metaphor about the cat?" She counters.

"You'll tell me when you..._if you_ want," I quickly correct myself as I feel her body still pressed up against mine. However, when I hear silence for a few seconds, my brain starts to race once more. "Stella?" I try again only to have her perfect lips press up against mine, her fingers holding the back of my head captive as she floods me with heated passion once again; pulling back and leaving my brain breathless, my body in sexual agony and my heart begging for more.

She slowly removes the piece of satin, smiling as my hair is mussed up and her fingers start to gently massage my head, fixing my hair in the process. I watch her stuff the blindfold back into her pocket and then look at me with a daring smile. Without a word, I slowly push myself from my chair, place both of my arms on her forearms, holding her close and looking at her with a longing desire; praying I am not scaring her away yet again.

I lean in closer, my mouth wanting another taste of those amazing lips, my heart racing.

"Mac," is all Stella manages before my lips cover her mouth and we are again locked in a heated embrace, our bodies, however, begging for something more physical. However, just before we can get too carried away, we both hear the elevator being called to the main floor and I know it's time to take my leave.

"Mac," Stella tries once more as we pull away, her face flushed and mine, I'm sure on fire. "Wow," she whispers and my lips curl into a wide grin.

"I guess it's time for me to go," I tell her with a hint of sorrow.

"And are you going to spend the rest of the day in contemplative thought?"

"Is that fair to ask?" I counter and her lips return a slight smirk.

"Thank you for breakfast."

"Thank you for saying yes," I confess in truth as I head for my jacket. "Are you going to be okay today?"

"I won't be alone, Mac. Are _you_ going to be okay?"

"I'm used to being alone Stella."

"Not any more," she whispers; her words just loud enough for me to hear and commit to memory. "I'll see you again Mac."

"Are you sure?"

Her face crunches into a soft frown at my uncertainty. But how can I not still exhibit those signs? I still think she's too good to be true and I'm sure once she's really digested the fact that I am seeking a foray into her past with each visit she'll pull back. However, when she starts to pry about mine, will I still be as open and willing as I am now?

"I guess that now depends on you," Stella states as Mindy appears, looking a both of us with a less than thrilled expression.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"I was just leaving," I tell her as I look back at Stella with a soft smile. "I can see myself out."

"Nonsense, I'll walk you down."

I see Mindy look at me in suspicion and I feel my uneasiness starting to grow as we get into the elevator.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't think she likes me," Mac comments as we near the main floor.

"Mindy also dated a cop in LA who was less than all he made out to be," I tell Mac and he offers a heavy frown. "She's concerned you'll be the same as the others."

"I hope you don't believe that about me," Mac states, the pain in his voice now tugging at my heart as I look at him in wonder as we reach the main floor. "Stella please tell me you don't believe I could ever be compared to Frankie in _any way_," he begs, his fingers clasping my hand firmly.

"Mac if you were like Frankie _in any way _you wouldn't be here," I tell him in truth; my face I hope reflecting the firmness of my statement.

His lips offer an audible sigh of relief and then his posture relaxes a little.

"I do hope you enjoy the rest of your day...doing _chores._"

"Laundry isn't very exciting," Mac grimaces as we reach the back door.

"Depends on what you're wearing or washing," I wink and he just shakes his head. "What?"

"You are simply amazing," he whispers as he leans in closer. "I'll call you later," he tells me as his warm lips press into my already flushed check and linger; my heart racing as his skin stays connected with mine. He finally pulls back and looks at me with a warm smile before he regrettably takes his leave.

I lean against the door and watch him head for the black Avalanche, my heart still racing at stop speed and my body on fire; my brain begging me to call him back, chain him to a chair and just force myself on his perfect body.

"Oh Stella," I chide myself as I offer him a small wave and then head back toward the elevator. I know Mindy's disdain toward the police because of what she and I had to experience, but I hope she warms to Mac, I want him as a permanent fixture in my life; just as she is. But as soon as I get off the elevator, I can feel the tension that Mindy's presence and Mac's absence has created.

"The cop again huh," Mindy comments with a heavy frown.

"He's not like Frankie," I insist in haste. "I wouldn't be with him if he was."

"Frankie was also handsome and charming _at first_," Mindy reminds me. "So was Mario."

"Please not today," I hold up my hand to stop her.

"Stella, I'm worried about you. Just make sure this guy isn't using you for his own professional means."

"Such as?"

"Exchanging favors?"

"What?" I ask with an ironic laugh. "Mac? Not possible."

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust any man," I remind her.

"I have had good reason and so have you," she lightly argues. "Mine beat the trust out of me, remember?"

"I know what I'm doing," I assure her with a kind smile.

"Did he spend the night?"

"That is none of your business," I reply in haste. "Why are you asking? You were here last night weren't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Mac said he saw someone."

"I forgot my purse and saw you two asleep on the couch and then left before..."

"Did you look through his jacket?"

"What? No," Mindy answers in haste.

"Thank you for being protective but I'll be okay."

"I just worry," Mindy frowns as she gently brushes Stella's arm and then gives it a squeeze. "Is the family coming by today?"

"Yeah they'll be here in an hour or so just for one final goodbye and that's it. Monique's mother is going to come back next weekend for Dave's funeral but that'll be it from her side," I relate as I slump down on the nearby sofa. "Just seems so final now."

Mindy eases herself down beside me, puts her arm around me and then offers the same heavy sigh I do.

"I keep wondering if there was something more I could do."

"I think we all keep wondering that," Mindy replies in a softer tone. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah Mac took me out for breakfast."

"Okay and lunch?"

"Hadn't thought that far in advance yet," I answer with a slight smirk. "Want to order in?"

"Chinese?"

"It's what Moni would have done," I tell Mindy as I push myself up from the couch and then head toward my small office. "Let me get the number."

I open the door and then stare at the framed documents hanging on the walls, my mind instantly picturing the inquisitive look on Mac's handsome face as he stared upon them in wonder.

_I can't tell you Mac_ I wanted to offer but he looked so lost and afraid that I was unable to tell him anything. _Maybe I am the real coward, _my brain ponders as I grab the small phone book and then head back to Mindy. _Mac can never know the real truth._ Oh what have I done? Maybe getting too involved with him isn't a good thing. However, as I head back to Mindy, my mind now wonders if Mac is indeed busy with laundry or if the CSI part of his brain has taken hold and he's now researching something he shouldn't.

"Order for me, I need to make a call," I tell Mindy as I toss the phone book and then hurry back into my office, reaching for my private blackberry and making a quick call.

"Theo it's me. You said that if I ever need a favor I could call you."

_"Everything okay Stella?"_

"I just need my file locked."

_"Your file?__ Who would be looking at it now? After this long?"_

"It's a long story, but please? Can you do it right now?"

_"I'm at the office so give me a few minutes."_

"Sidney is one understanding woman you have there."

_"I am truly blessed," Theo replies. "Speaking of better half's, what happened with that fellow that showed up the other night?"_

"A long story," I huff.

_"The reason I am locking the file."_

"Just for a while, I need to keep some of my past life private."

_"Stella..."_

"Please Theo."

_"It's done. I just hope you know what you are doing. You seemed to really care about this one."_

"I do and that is why I have to do this. Stella Bonasera of the past no longer exists; as far as anyone, including Mac Taylor is concerned, she died the day she married Frankie Mala. The new Stella Bonasera needs a fresh start."

_"Let me know how it works out."_

"Wish me luck."

I hang up with Theo and then head back to Mindy who is just finishing up our take out order. Part of me does feel guilty for locking Mac out; but I know he won't let it rest, especially now that he's seen my degrees. _I'm sorry Mac, I just don't know what you'll do with that information right now._

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for responding so quickly Mac, where you in the area?" Flack inquires as I walk up to him, still dressed casually.

"I was. So what do we have?" I ask with a slight sigh. In truth I wasn't going to answer, but now with Stella occupied I too needed to keep my mind busy. I had thought about going home to see if I could dig a bit more into Stella's past, but then remembered what she said about trust so have decided to let it go. But still, somewhere in the back of my mind a nagging voice is yelling at me to question why she would keep something like her education a mystery?

"Did you go yesterday?"

"To work?"

"To the funeral smart ass," Flack retorts as we head toward Sheldon.

"If I say I did will you drop it?"

"Um no," Flack grins as Jessica nears us.

"You are both working today?" I ask; my voice ending with a slight groan.

"Mac went yesterday."

"Knew he would," Jessica smiles.

"I have work to do."

"Did you spend the night?" Flack asks in hushed tone.

I look at Jessica with a frown before I turn and head toward Sheldon.

"Don't ask him that Don, wait until you are in private," Jessica instructs.

"Not helpful Mrs. Flack," I call back, the area around us now filled with her laughter.

I leave them to their gossiping about my private life. Besides, I don't have to tell them I was there until almost mid-night; that is my business. Sheldon starts to rattle away about the body before us, my mind trying so desperately to concentrate on the scene before me instead of wondering in what capacity if any Stella put that education to use. Did she ever work for law enforcement? If so in what capacity? In what state? Why did she really quit? Was Frankie the reason?

"Mac?" Sheldon's smooth voice forces me back to reality.

"Right sorry."

"And Skye gets after me for zoning out."

"It's a guy thing," I quip.

"Only around women are guys that easily distracted. Did you just come from Stella's?" His tone is barely audible. I look up in surprise; but as my face warms and his smile grows I know I am caught and I don't need to confess, my expression says it all.

"Stays with me man," he utters as he looks back down, my brain offering an inaudible sigh of relief. However, I know that will be short lived as I'm sure when I come in on Monday, Danny will have gotten everything from his partner in crime. We finish up with the body and then I leave Sheldon in charge of transport as I head back to Jessica, Flack already talking to a witness.

"Anything further on Mr. Ymin?" I ask Jessica.

"The guy is a damn ghost," Jessica's brow gently frowns. "How was Stella yesterday? Was she surprised you came?"

"Yes and no," I reply in truth. "I think I'm more surprised at myself for actually showing up."

"Why?" Jessica arches a brow in wonder.

"Just am."

"Was she happy to see you?"

"She was and before you ask, yes I did go over to her place afterward for a light snack."

"At the table?"

"Now I know where Don gets it from," I retort with a heavy sigh. "Yes at the table and then we talked and said goodnight. It was um...informative."

"What's that?" Jessica laughs. But just before I turn to leave, her hand rests on my arm and gently turns me back. "It's okay you know, she'd want you to be happy. Claire would want that Mac, you know she'd never begrudge you any future happiness."

"It's just that it's been so long...since...I don't know what to do or say at times."

"What's her story?"

"She's widowed also...well of sorts," I pause, looking at Jessica with a frown. "I am afraid of hurting her."

"What happened?"

"She was married to a man who beat her and then she killed him in self defense," I tell Jessica and then stop. "Please don't..."

"She won't hear it from me Mac. But I doubt she'd want you walking on eggshells around her. The more you do that, the more painful a reminder it will be to her."

"I don't understand."

"If you treat her differently, it'll always remind her of what happened and I'm sure she's not wanting to dwell on that."

"I just don't want to make her sad or angry or..."

"She knows you don't know her whole story Mac," Jessica explains to me as Don heads back toward us. "If she is making a new start with you then she'll want you to come into it without the CSI radar detector going full blast."

"Your wife is an insightful woman."

"Gets it from me," Don brags and I just shake my head.

"Besides would you want her to treat you differently? Always looking at you with a past handicap?"

"No," I reply softly. "I'll get started on this," I nod to them as I look up and watch Sheldon slam the door to the ME transport van shut.

"And we'll finish on this case and then get started on Ymin tomorrow."

I take my leave and then head back to the Avalanche in thought. What Jessica said makes sense. Why would Stella always want to be reminded of her past? And why would I want to hurt her even more by treating her differently and forcing her to feel that difference and hence force her to remember the past.

"Damn it!" I curse as I get into the truck with a heavy frown. Now I hope she didn't think I purposely wanted her to feel like she did something wrong or relive painful memories when I was hoping I would help her think happy thoughts.

"Oh what the hell am I doing?" I grumble as I turn the truck toward the lab; my entire being not really wanting to go home to an empty apartment, with the only thing to do but sit and dwell on my current plight. It's funny because even though we have only been apart for a few hours I miss Stella already. _Is she thinking of me? What's she doing? Is she alone? Who else is with her? _

I finally reach the lab and head into my office, greeting the silence with a heavy sigh. I slump down in front of my computer and flip it on, immediately noticing the shortcut now on my desktop to Lady Stella's. I lean back in my chair and do the one thing that Stella said I shouldn't, sit and analyze the past days events.

_Frankie was a cop...violent temper...killed him in self defense...new life..._

My mind races with so many things that before I can even tell my fingers to stop, I am once again in the NYPD data base and searching Stella's past. But as I her file comes up, my frustration surges as my eyes gaze upon two very telling words.

**[File locked]**

"Who the hell..." I grumble as I reach for the phone.

_'Trust is important to me Mac...I need you to trust me...in everything.'_

As soon as her words slam into my brain, I quickly close the computer and then turn away. "I can't do it," I tell myself as I try to blink Stella's sorrowful expression out of my line of sight. "She wants me out for a reason."

_'Do you think Stella wants you to keep reminding her of her past every time you are together?'_

"No and that wouldn't be fair...to either of us," I ponder as I push myself away from my desk and then go in search of Sheldon. And while I know that I could easily pull rank and get her file unlocked in the name of the ongoing investigation, I am going to allow Stella her privacy, reminding myself that I really don't need to see what she survived to know how valuable a person she really is to me. Am I falling in love? I shake my head, not possible. But the more I try to think about a life without Stella in it, I know something more than a mere passing affinity for Lady Stella is taking root not only in my mind but also in my heart. I am falling in love; with her

The week ahead promises to be another fraught with long, sleepless nights. I can't see Stella every day; as much as I would like that, I'm sure she'll tire of me just coming over to talk. _We could make out, _my brain rapidly suggests. I feel my lips twitch upward but I do have to wonder if I'll keep her happy in the long run. I'm sure she's used to very exciting men coming over and taking her out to amazing places, plays, events, fancy restaurants or the like. Would she be happy with just a normal man who devotes all of his time, attention, lo...love to her. Wait love? Oh gosh too soon for that, Mac snap out of it! I give my head a shake and tell myself that I am not going to think about any kind of growing relationship with Stella and that it's time to concentrate on work.

But as I round the corner I see the last person I expected to see standing in the hallway in my lab on a Sunday afternoon.

"Sid?"

XXXXXXXX

"Well I do wish you all a safe flight home," I tell Monique's parents as I slowly walk with them to the cab, offering them both hugs and then promising to tell them anything more about Monique's killer as soon as I know.

"You be careful also Stella," Clarisse LeCroix smiles as she gives me one more hug before she joins her husband in the cab.

I watch them leave before I turn and head back inside; Lindsay waiting for me with a slight smile on her pretty face.

"Well it's over," Lindsay's soft voice dies out as I join her in the doorway and we both head inside to see Mindy waiting for us.

"So I'm going to head out now. You going to be okay?" Mindy asks me.

"I'll be a bit better tomorrow now that this is all over but still wish that Mac would wrap this case up."

"Mac?" Lindsay asks with a smile.

"Yeah that Detective, Stella now swoons over."

"He's not like Frankie," Lindsay rushes in my defense.

"They are all the same."

"Danny isn't, he's wonderful," she replies with a wide grin to which Mindy just shakes her head.

"Just call if you need anything," Mindy gives me one last hug before she leaves; just Lindsay and I left in the quiet space of my back kitchen area. I lock the door and then head back into the main part of the business and into the small sitting room, Lindsay in tow.

"Danny working today?"

"No he had to help his brother with something," she states as she eases herself down into a chair facing me. "Did Mac come here after the funeral?"

"He did and we um..."

"You kissed?" Lindsay asks with glee to which I merely offer a small chuckle in return.

"We did but...well it wasn't planned and we didn't spend the bulk of the night making out."

"Did you give him a massage?"

"Mac isn't the same as Danny," I remind her. "I think it'll take a bit more before he undresses even half way for me."

"What did you do?"

"Talked, ate...just spent time together."

"You sound happy," Lindsay notes.

"I am and it's odd."

"Why?"

"Well Frankie was all about the public display of his false bravado; always wanting to be the big man in front of everyone else. But when it counted most...when we were alone, I never had...well I never had from him what I have from Mac."

"Mac isn't Frankie," Lindsay states once more.

"Oh I know that. As I told Mac if he was I wouldn't be with him."

"Frankie came up in conversation? How?"

"Mac he um...well he learned about my past and..."

"You told him?"

"It just came up, trust me he felt terrible afterward but it's settled now."

"Are you okay?"

"I had promised myself that Frankie wouldn't get the last laugh over me and that even in death he would never control my life or my future."

"A future with Mac?" Lindsay asks with a wide grin.

"Lindsay last night was the first time we actually spent time together talking about things other than work. The future might be pushing it right now."

"So? I am in love with Danny," she relates with a warm sigh. "He is amazing. He likes the same kind of bikes that I do and is going to put in a good word for me with Mac when I..." her voice trails off as she looks at me with a guilty frown.

I wrap my fingers around hers and give them a warm squeeze. "I'm happy for you Lindsay, no matter what future you decide to take."

"Stella I..."

"Enough sad talk of the past, what are you and Danny doing tonight?"

"How do you know that I'll be with Danny?"

"Because just the mention of his name and your face nearly splits in half."

"Well your smile is hard to contain when I mention Mac's name so I guess we are both even."

I lean back in the chair, resting my head on the firm backing of the chair and then look at Lindsay with a slight frown.

"What is it?" She wonders.

"I just wonder if Mac would be content with just...well someone who wants to...to spend quiet, regular nights at home? Maybe he's used to someone exciting who's always on the go? That isn't me."

"Don't second guess yourself Stella; you are what Mac wants."

"It's just that in the past, most men want me to keep up the Lady Stella persona all the time and sometimes I just want to be me."

"Does Mac do that?"

"No and that's what scares me. He seems to fit what I have been looking for but..."

"But what Stella? You told me that you have waited since you were a little girl for your Prince to come along. We both know it wasn't Frankie...its Mac. I think it's great."

"I'm sure he's probably used to having an action packed evening all the time. I mean he's always on the go and..."

"Danny says he likes to work most of the time because he doesn't go out and is not into the big social scene. In fact Danny says that Mac won't even come with him and Don or Sheldon when they go out for a couple of beers to the bar."

"Danny is quite the chatty guy," I remark and she laughs.

"I know Danny wants Mac to be happy and he says you make him happy," she finishes her statement and my grin automatically grows.

"I want to be with him...to know everything about him...to hold him..."

"Kiss him?"

"That and more," I reply with a smile; the room filled with soft laughter. "The best part about Mac is he doesn't even know how sexy he really is."

"So when do you see him next?"

"You mean this morning doesn't count?"

"What you saw him this morning?"

"For breakfast."

"Did he nudge you or call you?" She prods happily.

"Funny. He called me. Mac's too much of a gentleman to take advantage ofyou know what I mean. We had breakfast at the deli around the corner and just talked."

"Have you um told..."

"Told him what?"

"About your parents?"

"No," I reply with a heavy sigh. "I don't want to scare him away."

"Trust me I doubt that is possible; the man is smitten," Lindsay smiles as the phone rings. "So when are you going to see him next?"

I reach for the phone with a warm smile, hoping its Mac. But as I hear the voice on the other end of the phone my anxiety skyrockets.

_"Lady Stella?"_

"Peyton?" I ask, remembering her snooty British accent and that irritating fake kindness in her tone from when we first met. The woman that works with the man I am falling in love with; the woman that is jealous for his time and attention.

_Peyton? _Lindsay mouths in shock and I offer a shrug.

_"That's right. I was wondering if you could help me with something."_

"Depends."

_"Right, well I know you only offer your services to gentlemen but I was wondering if you could recommend a good place that offers the same services...for couples."_

"Couples?"

_"Yes I want to surprise Mac with a massage for two. He said it was something he wanted to try and I know he'll enjoy my surprise. Do you know of any good places?"_

She finishes her question and my world comes to a complete halt. _What the hell is going on? _Mac wants this? Is he playing me? Is she? What is going on?

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think Sid wants? And how will Stella react to Peyton's request? What is Peyton's game? Will it backfire? But never fear you know our Mac is not interested in her! Lots more to come so stay tuned and thanks again!

**PS:** And hope you all like my new smexy M one shot "Swordplay equals..."


	13. Trouble is Brewing

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 13 - Trouble is Brewing**

* * *

"Mac," Sid greets me with a warm smile as I head up to him. But just before I reach Sid, I see Peyton coming up on my right and look at her with a slight frown.

"Glad you're working today," Peyton tells me as she offers Sid only a slight nod.

"I'll be down in a second unless..." I finish and look at Sid with a wondering glance. "Is this work?"

"It's about Stella," he offers warmly and my face can't help but break into a warm smile, something not lost on the woman beside me.

Peyton looks at me, wondering if I'll put work before someone she is obviously jealous of, but someone that now will always take my time when needed. I used to put work first, now things have changed. Well when it's not urgent.

"Peyton I'll be down when I'm done."

"Right," she offers stiffly and then takes her leave. However, what I didn't know was that as soon as she left, she headed straight for the nearest phone; trying to put into motion a plan that she hoped would destroy my growing feelings for Stella.

"Is everything okay with Stella?" I ask in haste.

"Of course, can we go someplace in private and talk?"

"Sure," I answer with some hesitancy as I lead Sid back to my office; hoping that Stella isn't using him as a messenger to tell me that I pushed the boundaries too far and now it's over. We reach my office, but now I'm too nervous to sit.

"You can relax you know," Sid's hand rests on my shoulder.

"Is she okay?" I ask again in wonder.

"Yes she's fine," he chuckles as he sits down and then gestures for me to do the same.

"If she sent you here to tell me that I went too far or did something that..." my nervous ramble is interrupted by Sid's smirk.

"Well I can see you care and that is very reassuring."

"I'm not like Frankie," I insist.

"You seem to think I am going to judge you on that?"

"Well everyone else around her seems to be doing just that," I huff as I finally ease myself down beside him.

"Don't be put off by Mindy, she too was married to a man like Frankie."

"Sorry I didn't know."

"It's her personal past talking to you Mac."

I just shake my head in disgust; wishing that I was allowed even one minute alone with either of them, I would kick their ass and force them to know the proper way to treat women.

"Actually I was in the neighborhood and used Stella as an excuse to see you."

"Pardon?" I ask in shock, to which he smiles again.

"I understand the case isn't over yet."

"We hit a few new snags," I explain as I lean back in my chair. "I would never hurt her you know," I insist as I stop mid-sentence about work and then turn my attention back to Stella.

"The night you came back to see her after you _thought _you did something to hurt her told me more than you might ever know. I knew then."

"Knew what?"

"That you cared."

"I do care," I admit softly. "In fact I um...well I..." I turn away as my lips emit a nervous chuckle.

"You what?"

"Seriously why are you here?"

"To see you," Sid repeats and I just frown. "Never had someone just stop and check to see how you are doing?"

"No Sir, not a..." I start and Sid laughs as my formal use of the title. "Sorry _Sid..._no I haven't; at least someone I don't know very well."

"Stella is special to me Mac, she has been a big part of my life since she was a little girl."

"Can you tell me about her family?" I ask.

"I think that's something she'll want to talk to you about; and that way you can also tell her about yours in return."

"Right, of course," I reply as I look down at my nervously fidgeting fingers.

"And whoever is special to Stella, then becomes special to me."

"Thank you?"

"You will grow out of your nervousness," Sid tries to convince me.

"I just don't want to screw things up."

"Seem to be doing a pretty good job so far. At least from what she tells me."

"Hardly, since I have met her I have done everything wrong."

"As I said not from what she tells me."

"What does she tell you?"

"That she's finally happy; that's all that I really need to know," he answers in haste, putting my mind at ease that Stella isn't gossiping about the time we share; although I'm sure she'll tell either Lindsay or Jessica all the girly gossip. "The rest of the gossip I'll get from Lindsay," Sid qualifies my very thoughts.

"I'm sure. I thought Danny's gossiping was bad."

"Two peas in a pod those two. But I'm happy for Lindsay also."

"How long have you know Monique?" I ask and Sid's face softens into a knowing glance. "Sorry."

"Don't be Mac; you are work and here you have work on your mind. I knew Monique since she started a few years back. She was second to Ling. Those three were inseparable for the first while," he starts into his story, a faraway look in his eyes. As I lean back and listen to Sid, I find myself seeking mental admiration for the older man; a confidant and friend that I hope I can turn to if ever I want to surprise Stella and ensure that nothing I will do will compare to Frankie in any way. I know that will forever be my handicap, but just as I'm sure she'll think Claire is mine, it's something we'll both just have to contend with.

We talk a bit longer but he really doesn't offer me anything that I didn't already know from Stella about her team and their working history.

"Well I'll let you get back to work."

"Thanks um...for stopping by."

Sid pats me on back as he laughs, looking at me with a slight frown.

"If you ever need anything Mac, let me know," he holds out his hand for me to take. "And I mean _anything."_

"I just might do that, thank you," I take his hand and clasp it firmly, before I finally let go and walk him to the elevator. After he takes is leave I find myself happy that he came. _Just to see you Macsee how you arespecial to Stella, special to me. _I haven't had a father figure of sorts since my own father died, but it's just nice to know that if I do need some...well fatherly advice, I have someone that I can turn to now. Still it is a bit odd.

I reach Peyton's area and then head inside, I see Sheldon talking with Adam as they work on a piece of the body but its Peyton's expression that now has me wondering.

"What did he want?" She asks coolly.

"Just to talk. So what do you have for me?"

"About Stella?" She inquires.

"In a way."

"Why?"

"I went to the funeral yesterday."

"Y-you did?" She asks in shock and I look at her with a frown.

"Why is that surprising. I wanted to be there to support Stella."

"Oh," is all she manages before she hands me the file I was seeking and then turns and walks away without another word.

"What on earth?" I ponder as I just shake my head and walk toward Adam and Sheldon. "Why would she even care?"

XXXXXXXX

I hang up with Peyton and then look at Lindsay with a blank expression.

"Are her and Mac together?"

"She's lying," Lindsay states in haste.

"You know I am too old for these stupid head games," I sigh as I look at Lindsay with a slight frown.

"Think she knew Mac was here last night and is trying to get even?"

"As I said before..."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well I am not going to call up Mac and demand an explanation."

"Odd because Danny said Mac is not a player. This doesn't sound like him."

"In any event the week ahead promises..."

"Stella you can't act like that didn't bother you."

"It does but...Lindsay I'm not going to call on his day off and..."

"He has the right to know that..."

"She said it was a surprise...oh damn it!" I curse as I look at her with a weak expression as I turn back to my desk and reach for a few resumes that had I had collected over the past few months. "Well I guess I should at least..."

"Stella are you going to call Mac?"

"No and you are not going to mention this to Danny. I am beyond high school cat fights which is what Peyton Driscoll obviously wants. I am going to get started on these resumes and try to put aside the fact that Mac could be a two timer," I finish with a small growl.

"Stella," Lindsay groans.

"Want to help me?

"Stella!" Lindsay tries again and I just look at her with a heavy sigh.

"Do...you...want...to...help...me?" I ask slowly and she finally gets the picture. Lindsay nods her head and I hand her a few resumes and then keep some for myself. I try to force myself to concentrate on the qualities of the ladies in my hands but all my mind can do is yell at Mac for lying to me about Peyton. But is Peyton just trying to cause trouble? Why? Is she really that jealous? Did Mac tell her about us? What us? And for the next while my mind races with unanswerable questions, about the odd call that I just received from a female rival. I haven't yet found a man worth fighting for but something inside my heart begs me to fight for a future with Mac. I need to know what is going on. But how? Men hate to get involved with female politics and these stupid head games.

I feel Lindsay's eyes studying my face, watching for any signs that I might offer that she might try to pick apart to discern my next move. Trouble is, I don't know what that move might be.

"Well I like these two," Lindsay offers about half hour later. I take the resumes and both of us head out of my office and into the back room.

"I'll get started on them tomorrow. Have fun with Danny."

"Call Mac okay?" She gently squeezes my arm and leaves me with a tender smile before she gathers her coat and then disappears outside, leaving me alone in my wondering silence. I lock the door, but when I look back I see Mac's handsome face watching me intently, offering me a warm smile before he slowly fades and I am alone once again.

"Mac..." I utter in soft misery as I turn off the lights and then head toward my private elevator. After Frankie I had told myself that I would never obsess over a man; not for any reason that wasn't my own doing. But now I can't seem to let it go. Mostly because I know in my heart I have never met a man like Mac before; one that seems so destined to be at my side in every way until I draw my last breath.

I guess that's why when Peyton asked me that question, it hurt me deeper than I thought it ever would. I reach my upper loft; but just before I am about to set the alarm, I hear breaking glass just outside my back open window and hurry toward it. I peer outside and look down to see a dark figure with a small flashlight.

"HEY!" I shout in anger.

The figure quickly turns off the light and then turns and bolts down the alley toward the busy street. I waste no time in rushing toward my back stairs, stumbling slightly as I get to the bottom, tripping and bruising my arm. But I don't care as I push forward and rush into the street in the direction of the perp.

I squint into the dying light and then offer an ethnic curse when I don't see my would be intruder anywhere in sight. I hurry back to the place I think I heard the breaking glass and sure enough see a hole in a small back window and then curse once more.

I quickly pull my phone and call Sid.

_"Are you sure you don't want to call Mac?"_

"Sid, please," I beg with some frustration as I head back inside.

_"I'll be right there."_

I lock the door, grab a plastic bag and then go in search of the small projectile. I carefully bag the rock and then examine the area for anything else I might want to offer. I know just outside Dave's apartment a man in black with a similar build attacked me and I thought it was just random.

"What if it was targeted," I utter in mild fear. "Am I a target? Or is this place?"

I place the rock into a small paper gift bag and then go in search of some materials to fix the window for the night. I'll call for a new window in the morning but for tonight I need to make sure it taken care of. I arrange the bed in a small room just off from the kitchen, a place I'll be able to hear easily if someone is going to try this again. I know I would be safer locked away upstairs; but I just can't bring myself to play the helpless scared victim. I'll not call Mac!

"You sure you won't stay with us tonight?" Sid asks kindly after the window is repaired some time later.

"Probably just some punks Sid."

"A break and enter? Stella why didn't you call Mac?"

"I will not run to him with every single little problem," I insist with a heavy sigh as I test the window to ensure it's holding, at least for the night.

"You know he won't mind right."

"You have suddenly become a big fan of Mac's."

"He makes you happy Stella."

"Not for long," I whisper as I turn away. But my dismay is not lost on the older man beside me as his fingers gently rest on my shoulder and he turns me back to face him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," I lie in haste.

"Stella, I know that look," Sid warns. "I know you had a nice time with him after the funeral and I'm sure he did also. Did he spend the night?" Sid asks carefully.

"No, it was um...too soon."

"For him or you?" Sid smiles.

"For both of us."

"I like him better already," Sid states and my face finally softens. "What happened?"

"It's his girlfriend, Peyton," I finally confess with some disdain.

"_Girlfriend_?" Sid asks in shock. "Are you sure she's his girlfriend?"

"You know Sid it's late and..."

"Stella..."

"Goodnight and thank you for helping me."

"Mac cares for you Stella, trust me I know this."

I offer him only a smile but say no further words. How could he know? He doesn't know Mac and I'm not getting him involved with my sordid gossip; Sid has his own family to worry about. I lock the door behind Sid and then head back into my office; leaving a message for the window repair and then looking at Mac's card with; a heavy frown.

"Oh Mac...what is going on?"

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks Sheldon."

"Anytime," Sheldon replies as he takes the signed file back, looking at me in wonder. "So Mac, any hot dates tonight?"

"No," I answer in haste.

"How about a hot date?" He emphasizes the singular form of the word.

"Don't have one of those either," I admit with a slight sigh as I watch my junior CSI lingering in the entrance to my office. "Was there something else?"

"You sure?" Sheldon asks with a heavy frown. "With Stella? If I have to be more clear for you?"

"Not with Stella or anyone else," I state firmly. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious."

"Right well..anything else?"

"No I guess not," Sheldon shrugs as he slowly turns and heads back into the hallway. My mind switches back to the case as I gaze down at the simple notes in the Monique LeCroix file. Sheldon had given me the most recent printouts from my scuffle with my assailant in the warehouse. Thankfully after Flack had scared the punks away he followed my instructions and gathered whatever he could before he freed me; evidence always comes before personal preference.

"Wood splinters of unknown origin; trace amounts of China White, a common street drug, nicotine, but no prints or hairs that match anyone in the system; at least none with any registered priors."

"A damn ghost," I mutter as I hear a soft knock at the door and look up to see Adam hovering.

"Boss?" He asks in a somewhat uncertain term. Adam is a brilliant lab tech, but his people skills definitely need working on. Course I should talk, sometimes I think in a social situation I am as inept as he is.

"What's up Adam?"

"Well I did a bit more research on those wood splinters that you brought in on Friday and umwell some were local and one was from a Dove Tree."

"Dove Tree?" I arch my brows.

"Native to central China."

"China?" I want to confirm and he nods his head in agreement. "Anything else?"

"No prints and hair still come up empty and no system match of any kind, and I even checked military, public school records and a few other data bases. Could be just some hired guy off the street."

"Who knew what he was doing, thanks Adam," I state with a slight grimace. "A damn ghost."

But when I look up and see Adam still watching me I feel my comfort level starting to drop; I hate to be on display or feel like I am being examined by anyone. However, when Stella now looks at me with a careful eye I am not as unnerved as I once was.

"Adam?"

"Well I kinda overheard Danny and Sheldon talking the other day..."

"About?"

"You."

"And?" I just shake my head, feeling like I am pulling teeth. "What is it Adam?"

"AreYouAndStellaDating?" He asks so fast I have to offer a small chuckle. "Sorry are you and Stella dating?" He enunciates this time.

"I went to a funeral on the weekend Adam," I tell him in truth.

"Oh right of course...and the massage?"

"What massage?"

"No massage," he mumbles as he turns to leave. "Think I could...you know from..."

"Adam?"

"Right, no massage. But you know it wasn't from Stella, right? I meant one of the...okay I'm going now."

He finally leaves my view but my smirk stays on my lips. Well as much as I have tried to keep my personal life, private and to myself it seems that my nosey team won't really allow that to happen. Course it could be worse, I tell myself in truth as I look back down at the file.

"China," I ponder as I pull up an internet search browser and type in 'Dove Tree' and start to do some research. Finally when I have learnt all I can about the unique tree I know what steps I have to take next. I have to eliminate anyone involved in the case and that means checking to see if any of them recently visited China.

I of course start with Monique LeCroix and then Dave Simpson; our two victims who perhaps got involved in something illegal overseas and then were made examples of? My mind dwells on various scenario's as I type in Mindy's name next and then Lindsay Monroe, Aiden Burn and Sidney Hammerback. Leaving Stella for last.

All my other searches so far have come up empty and now I hesitate as I press the enter key. What if Stella has visited recently? That would make her a suspect once again. What would I do then? But I know what I must do and so with a hard swallow I quickly press the enter key and then wait. Thankfully a few seconds later, Stella's search results are also negative but that means that her and her team didn't travel to China. However, I still have my assailant to deal with.

I look at the time and then wonder if it's too late to call Stella. I told her I would and she said she would be waiting for my call. I reach for the phone and dial, my heart rate starting to increase as I anticipate hearing the sound of her voice. But when I get her voice mail, I am suddenly blanketed with a small feeling of remorse and rejection. Little do I know that I am dialing her home number which is upstairs in her locked loft; and that the woman I am seeking is now downstairs with her cell phone watching a vulnerable area in her home.

I hang up the phone with feelings of dismay. "Tomorrow," I tell myself as I close the file and know it's time to head for home. Not really wanting to gaze upon an empty fridge I make a mental note to stop and get something to from my favorite Chinese take out place just around the block from my apartment.

But just as I am about to enter a cab, I stop short and stare at the last person I ever expected to see walking into my building.

"Stella?" I utter in shock as I quickly wave the cab away and hurry back toward the entrance. I reach the front doors just as the elevators close golden curls from my view.

"Who was that woman looking for?" I ask security reception.

"Sheldon Hawkes."

"What? Are you sure?" I ask in haste.

"Yes Sir, is there a problem?" The guard asks me in concern.

"Un no...no problem at all."

I head for the elevator and my mind is just racing. Why is Stella here? Has something happened? Why did she ask for Sheldon and not me? Did I do something wrong? Is she mad at me? Was this because of Sid? Will this further gossip? Is that way Sheldon was asking those odd questions? Did he know something I didn't? What the hell is going on?

I reach my floor and as the elevator doors open, I watch Sheldon, now with something in his hands, offer Stella a nod and then turn and disappear back into the processing part of the lab.

"Mac?" Stella asks me in shock. Why is she not happy to see me? What happened?

XXXXXXXX

_"No I'm sorry Detective Taylor has left for the day."_

Or so that is what I was told by the staff clerk at Mac's lab when I called about half hour ago. I was told that Sheldon was in and I wanted the rock at least dusted for prints. If I have a stalker I want to at least know who I am dealing with. I was tempted to call Mac at home, but I know how long and hard he works so didn't want to disturb him; besides after the disturbing call from Peyton, I wasn't in the mood to see Mac.

_"Did you call Mac?" Sheldon had asked me._

"Can you please just look this over?"

_"Where is it from?" Sheldon asked as he studied the plastic wrapped rock in his hands._

"Just let me know if there is any prints or anything on it."

_"How did you know to preserve?"_

"Mac," I had offered and he just nodded and smiled. And before I could allow him to delve further into my personal dealings with Mac, I made an excuse, told him I had to go and would call him tomorrow to get the results. But just as I turned the elevator doors opened and Mac's handsome face greeted me with a tense expression.

"Damn it," I curse under my breath as I offer him a slight smile in return; my fists automatically curling into tight balls as we near. _Damn the effect this man has on me, I want to be mad at him._

"Stella, everything okay?" His warm voice asks; once again ensuring that my surging anger toward his supposed date with Peyton is suppressed, enabling me to remain calm in his place of professional employment.

"Everything is fine," I state in half truth. "I was told you went home."

"Right well um..." Mac's eyes study mine; begging for something further than the few verbal scraps I have offered his hungry brain.

"Well I guess I should go; it's been a long day for both of us."

Mac looks at me with a frown, nervously shifting from one foot to the other, but offers no further words. I finally notice a slight movement of color to his right and look up to see Peyton watching us with a slightly narrowed gaze.

"Am I keeping you from something?" I arch a brow.

Mac looks in Peyton's direction and then back at me in haste. "No. Why?"

"Enjoy the surprise Mac," I whisper as I paste on a fake smile; not wanting to let her know that her actions or his innocence have hurt me in any way. I am strong and have survived worst in the past.

"Stella, wait," Mac's arm shoots out and stops me in my tracks, forcing Peyton to disappear back into the shadows.

"What surprise?" His handsome face scrunches in confusion. "Stella, what is going on?"

"You know Mac, to be honest I wish I knew. I know that Danny is the lead now, so whatever he needs..."

"Are you upset about that?"

"Is that what you want?" I counter sharply; my brain allowing my emotions to get the best of me. Thankfully I remind myself where I am and then offer Mac one more helping of my magazine smile. "Sorry."

"No of course I don't want you upset," Mac admits with a heavy sigh.

"Goodnight then," I remind him as I turn to leave. He reaches out to my arm once more, but this time his firm grip latches onto my bruise and squeeze; forcing my lips to offer a slight yelp which automatically sends him back a few steps.

"Stella?" Mac asks in haste. "What is it?"

"Just a bruise," I tell him with a weak smile. "Really it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Mac, I'm tired and have had a long day and by the looks of it you were about to leave soI'm going to say goodnight and..."

"What did you mean by a surprise?" Mac inquires. "Please tell me?"

"I would...but it's not my surprise."

And with that I push myself past, praying my eyes don't well and that I don't offer any kind of weak display in front of a man that I now curse myself for falling so fast for. _No man can see me weak, ever, _was my mantra after the whole ordeal with Frankie was finally laid to rest.

"Stella!" I hear Mac calling my name as I reach the elevator, pushing the close button as fast as I can. The doors close without incident and I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes, I need to leave this world as fast as I can.

I reach the street, not looking back, rushing for the nearest cab, just as I hear Mac's voice calling to me once again.

"Stella!" Mac calls, forcing a few heads around me to turn; mine fixed on the destination before me.

"No Mac...please no," I whisper as my eyes finally water. I get into the cab and close the door, just as Mac's fingers rest on the handle. But as he locks eyes with me, a tear escapes and the cab pulls away; leaving him standing on the street corner with a look of bewilderment and remorse.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella," her name dies out upon my lips as my mind replays the past few minutes. She was tense when she approached me upstairs and I knew something was wrong. When she saw Peyton she made an odd remark that even now as I sit in the back of the cab that is following after her, I am at a loss to explain.

_'Am I keeping you from something...enjoy the surprise.'_

"What the hell does that even mean? And who hurt her? Damn it!" I ask myself firmly; drawing a stare from the wondering cabbie in the front seat. "Sorry," I mutter as I watch the cab near Stella's building. The cab barely comes to a halt when I find myself tossing whatever my fare is into the front seat and then hopping out before the yellow car can even come to a complete halt.

"Stella wait!" I shout just as she reaches her back door.

"Mac?" She turns me in surprise.

"I know it's late but please just wait a few minutes and then you can go inside."

"Fine. A few minutes."

She looks at me with a soft gaze and I feel my heart break once more. "Why are you sad?" Is all I can ask as I see the faint streetlight pick up the glistening emeralds and offer them for my viewing wonderment.

"Mac..."

"Stella you told me how important trust is to you and I want to ensure I haven't broken that trust."

"Mac...I," she stammers. "You just don't get it do you!" She growls and I shake my head.

"No. What happened? We had a nice time last night; albeit a bit strained at times and...are you still pissed at me about the Fr...the um...well the comment about your past?"

"No."

"And we had a nice breakfast this morning right?"

"We did."

"Then what am I missing?"

"The surprise."

"Damn it Stella, what surprise are you talking about?"

"Ask Peyton, your _girlfriend, _she arranged it for you both!"

And with that she turns around, ducks inside, locks the door and turns off the light; I am not welcome.

"What the hell? Ah damn it!" I growl as I pull out my phone to call Peyton for an explanation. I hate being the part of any kind of female intrigue and usually wouldn't get involved, but since Stella is so upset about it, I have to make amends. I fumble with my phone, my finger on the button to dial when I hear a noise to my left and squint down the darkened alleyway.

"Someone there?" I ask firmly. I stop and listen, holding my breath as I pick up faint shuffling and head toward the direction where I think someone is waiting. But just as I near the spot I step on what sounds like crushed glass and when I look down sure enough I am correct. I quickly look up, only to see a small window that leads into Stella's basement boarded up; a few more pieces of broken glass on the ground below.

"What the hell?" I ask in anger. Was she attacked? Was the bruise fresh? Was it from this? What else happened? Is that what she brought Sheldon? My mind races once again with a million different questions that I am temporarily distracted enough to allow a dark figure to get closer to me.

I turn back to where I heard the noise and gaze upon what could be the outline of a man cloaked in black.

"NYPD!" I growl as my hand automatically retreats to my hip; my gun always at my side even on my days off. But just before I can pull it out an arm wraps around my neck and immediately my breathing starts to shallow. My hands both latch onto his forearm, as my body slams into his. However there is no where for us to go, no wall for us to slam backward into and so his grasp on me doesn't loosen. And the more I realize I am slowly losing consciousness the faster my panic sets in.

"HE..." is all I manage as the other hand clamps over my mouth and I am dragged further toward the shadows. I struggle in vain against the large man that is holding me; my lungs now gasping for air through the large hand keeping me quiet; his arm still painfully wrapped around my neck, depleting my lungs of oyxgen.

"Stay...away!" He hisses in my ear before I find myself struggling for oxygen and then my world goes black.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so think Mac can make Stella believe him? Who attacked them both? Will Stella find Mac and help him? Lots more to come so stay tuned and thanks again everyone, your reviews are keeping this story going!

**PS:** if you are still reading it, I have update ABC's of SMex a few days ago.


	14. Two can Play this Game!

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 14 - Two can Play this Game!**

* * *

The tormented expression on Mac's handsome face is still burned into my memory as I reach the elevator to go up. I'll lock up a few things upstairs, change and then come back downstairs to sleep, wanting to be alert and ready in case someone tries something once again.

But just before I press the button to go up, I hear banging on the back door and curse.

"Damn it Mac!" I grumble as I turn on my heel and storm toward the back door. But as I get closer I notice an odd looking figure and my mind races. It's not Mac. But who? I know there is a gun in the house, just in case; a weapon I fear to use but one I know I can if it means my life. Does it right now? Has my attacker returned?

"Who's there!" I demand as I reach for the phone; poised to dial 9-11 in case it's not a friendly visitor.

"Stella, it's me," Sid's tired voice bellows and I rush to open it. But as soon as I open the door, I noticed a very disheveled and unconscious Mac in his arms, blood on his face.

"What the hell?" I ask in shock as I look up at Sid. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Your young man is not exactly light. Where can I put him?" He asks with a faint smile.

"Back room," I direct before I quickly lock the door and then hurry after Sid, arriving in the small room just as he carefully places Mac's unmoving frame onto the bed I was intending to sleep on overnight. I look at Sid in worry, my heart now painfully thudding in my chest.

"He'll be fine."

"Where did you find him?"

"Well I was coming by to check on that window when I saw one man attacking another and headed toward them. After your call I assumed the worst. I reached your back door only to see Mac fall to the ground and some guy in black dart off into the shadows."

"Man in black? A man in black threw that rock into my window a few hours ago."

"Think it's the same guy?" Sid asks in concern as his gaze looks back down at Mac. "Get me something to clean his face with. Got a nasty cut above his eye."

I give him a nod before I dart back out of the room and return a few minutes later, only to watch Sid carefully arranging Mac a little better on the bed, covering his body with a blanket.

"Sid, he's not staying the night.''

"Do you really have the heart to turn him away?" Sid asks in concern. "Like this?"

I look at him and then back down at Mac's face, offering me a silent plead for help and mercy and I don't even have to listen to my heart and my head; both yelling at me the same message - I could never gturn him away; I care too much.

"No...no I can't. Is he okay?"

"From the marks around his neck it looks like I interrupted a choking."

"Oh god...what?" I ask in dread as I slowly ease myself down at the head of the bed, watching as Sid's skillful fingers tenderly clean the cut above Mac's eye and then apply a small band aide.

"Can I ask why he was in your back alley in the first place? Why wasn't he in here with you?"

"Long story," I groan as I look away, my core on fire but due to anxiety and nothing comforting.

"Stella..." Sid presses, forcing me to look back in wonder.

"Peyton called and asked me if I had the name of a massage place that could book for a couple; her and Mac. Said it was a surprise and that he was looking forward to it."

"This Mac?" Sid asks in shock as we both look down to Mac's sleeping form.

"Yes," I nod slowly.

"That's not possibleI mean he just dismissed her as if..."

"What?" My turn to react in surprise. "Dismissed her when?"

"Mac is not interested in Peyton."

"Sidney Hammerback," I lightly scold.

"I went to see Mac today."

"What? Why?"

"Just to say hello and that is the truth. I know you care for him and I am rather taken with the young man myself. If he can make you happy then he is worth me getting to know," Sid finishes by patting my hand.

"Oh Sid..." I lament as I look back down at Mac's slightly dirty but still very handsome face.

"She probably found out about him spending some time with you and is jealous and acting appropriately so."

"What if he's a player Sid?"

"Why was he in your alley?" Sid counters.

"He came to ask about what I...oh damn it," I curse as I push myself off my chair and head into the kitchen, Sid following.

"Matters of the heart are always complicated."

"And I don't do complicated."

"You always told me that if the right one came along you would embrace complicated with open arms," Sid reminds me. "Is Mac complicated?"

"Seems to be," I reply flippantly; a sentiment that makes us both lightly smile and softens the mood.

"Can I leave him in your capable hands?"

"Maybe I'll just go in there and ring his neck and finish the job," I tease to which Sid's face breaks into a wide grin. "Or something."

"Or something," he winks. "Lock this door and keep your phone handy. Maybe you might want to reconsider your no gun policy."

"Sid..."

"Use Mac's if you need to. But I know you have one around here someplace."

"We'll be fine and thank you for everything," I kiss Sid on the cheek and then walk him to the door. I lock it behind him and then place a chair in front of it. I turn and slowly wander back into the small room that Mac is asleep in and look at him with a slight frown.

"Damn you for making me unable to turn away from you," I just shake my head as I grumble in a soft tone, not wanting to wake him just yet. Part of me wants to just call 9-11 and get him checked into a hospital and be done with it. But then Peyton would probably find out and spend the night at his side and I can't allow that to happen.

"Surprise be damned," I huff as I quietly arrange a place for me to rest upon until my injured house guest is awake. I gently brush some dirt off his flushed face and feel my heart starting to race as my brain ponders the idea of stealing a forbidden kiss while he's asleep. My fingers gently push some dark strands off his face as I lean in closer. My lips brush his forehead, allowing the nearness of him to once again fill my brain with unspoken desire. I edge a bit closer, sensing his body starting to stir but not fully pulling itself from its unconscious stupor.

Now I wait.

XXXXXXXX

_'Stay...away.'_

"No..." my voice mumbles as I slightly tense in place. My brain registers that I am in a place warmer than when I was attacked, but my eyes are heavy and sluggish to open, my head pounding and my entire frame tense and warm.

_'Next time...'_

"WHa..." I start as my eyes finally snap open. I don't recognize my surroundings until I look to the left and stare at Stella watching me with a concerned expression on her beautiful face.

"Welcome back," she whispers.

"What the hell," I mumble as my fingers reach up and gingerly touch the band aide on my forehead as my gaze turns back to her.

"Sid rescued you. What happened?"

"I um..." I try to slowly get up. But as my head starts to spin once more, I quickly close my eyes, succumbing to Stella's warm hand gently pushing me back down.

"Just rest that hard head of yours Mac," she mentions lightly and I open my eyes and look at her with a frown. "You were attacked."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you hit me on purpose."

"What happened?"

"Well after you um...Stella..."

"Please Mac, what happened?" She begs.

"I was attacked. Probably mistaken identity. He put me in a choke hold and I woke up here. How did Sid find me?"

"He was in the neighbourhood and he brought you here."

"Shoulda left me out there right?" I huff as I slump back down, my eyes shifting to the left to look at Stella in interest.

"Thought had crossed my mind. Course I also wanted to dump you at the ER."

"Better than the east river."

"That thought also crossed my mind."

"What the hell did I do?" I demand in anger.

"ASK PEYTON!" Stella stammers as she pushes herself up and heads out of the room.

"Damn it!" I curse as I start to wrestle with the blankets that are now tangled up with my feet. "Move!" I command the fabric which finally complies. I push myself upward a little too fast and quickly stumble to my knees just as Stella enters.

"Mac!" She exclaims as she rushes to my side and helps me back onto the bed and then stands back. She places the glass of water beside me and then heads back to the chair she occupied before; just out of reach. She puts two extra strength Tylenol down beside the water and then offers me a concerned glance. "For your hard head."

"What does Peyton have to do with this? Please Stella, I have no idea what you are talking about, I swear it. What do I have to do to prove that I am not lying?"

"Wait here while I make a call."

"What?" I ask weakly. "To who?"

Stella disappears into the other room, allowing me to take the two pain relievers and down them with the glass of water and then ease myself back onto the small bed. I know I won't spend the night here but I am not leaving until Stella clears up whatever is bothering her and tells me what Peyton has to do with all this.

"Damn that woman," I curse as Stella hovers in the doorway with a concerned expression.

"What woman?" She inquires, prompting me to look up with a slight frown, my fingers gently massaging my throbbing temples.

"Peyton, for whatever she's done to make you this upset."

"Tell me about your relationship with her and be honest Mac, you won't hurt me. I promise."

I slowly try to push myself upright, feeling a little unsteady but not wanting to appear too weak. I stand face to face with Stella; a bit disconcerted that her arms are folded tightly in front of her chest and her eyes searching mine for the truth. I haven't feel like I was being examined by her since the first day we met and even on that day she was never demanding so much from me by saying so little; I am once again on trial.

"What I had told you before was true. We dated a few times and that was it. We work together but I have no affection for her and that is the truth. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."

I look at her with a searching glance, this time it's my eyes begging for her to listen to reason.

"Can I at least ask what brought this on?"

"She did," Stella confesses and I just look at her in wonder.

"In what way?"

"Mac does it really matter?"

"Yes it does; to me and I can see also to you."

"She said it was a surprise."

"What? Stella I am pulling teeth here and get frustrated."

"She's planning a couples massage as a surprise for you Mac."

"What?" I ask weakly, my expression one of genuine shock and surprise.

"You didn't know?"

I shake my head no as I gently try to push past, wanting to get my phone, call Peyton and get to the bottom of this nonsense. Stella's hand on my arm stops, my actions, forcing me to look at her in wonder.

"But..."

"She wants this attention Mac. What are you doing on Friday?"

"What? Friday...thats the um..."

"The what?"

"The Mayor's reception. That's when the surprise is?"

"At the Grand Hotel, same place as the party."

"Well I won't be there."

"Mac?"

"Stella, I give you my word I'm not going," I take her hand, my body slightly faltering.

"Here hold on," Stella frowns as she helps me sit back down on the bed, her hand now firmly clasped in mine. "You know if I hadn't spent the morning with you and then lunch with Monique's family and...oh hell why am I trying to justify myself in this?"

"Maybe you know how I felt when I saw you..."

"Mac?"

"Kiss Theo," I whisper as I keep my eyes fixed on my fingers.

"Aren't we out of high school yet?" Stella lightly quips and I feel my heart anxiety starting to lessen. However, I am royally pissed at Peyton for this stupid game. But that does explain her reaction to when I told her that I had gone to the funeral to be with Stella. Did she call afterward or before?

"Mac?"

"Just tired and my head hurts. And I'm angry."

"Bad combo for you," Stella smiles as her face nears mine; my heart always racing with delight as her skin connects with mine; a chemical reaction instantly felt down to my feet. Her cheek rests on mine; my brain instantly delighting it the tempting smell of the perfume that is now my new female favorite fragrance.

"I should go."

"You should rest. What are you going to tell Peyton?"

"I don't know yet," I huff as I look at her with a heavy frown, my eyes locking with hers sideways. "Any suggestions?"

"Actually yes," she leans in and whispers in my ear. "But you'll have to trust me."

I look at Stella in uncertainty. "I am not going on Friday."

"And to the mayor's function?"

"I..." my voice trails off.

"Are you her date?" Stella manages.

"Before I um...well before we met, I agreed to meet her there as friends but right after she conned me into it, I had told Jessica that I wasn't going."

"Would love to see you in a tux Mac," Stella tickles my ear with her warm breath; my face warming instantly. "My turn to take care of you. Come here," Stella instructs as she leans back on the small bed and makes room for me to fall into her waiting embrace. Something I do without hesitation. Her arms wrap around me, her right hand gently massaging my tense scalp and the other hand teasing my rough cheek.

"Just close your eyes and rest," Stella's soft voice continues to ease my mind and a few minutes later I am unable to do little more than close my eyes and allow myself to give in to her loving care. But I know that this matter with Peyton while put on hold right now, is not quite over. But when I get back into the lab tomorrow, it will be over for good!

XXXXXXXX

Holding Mac in my arms is so comforting that I am almost tempted to wake him from his sleep; rip his shirt off and force him to make love to me. His husky scent is toying with my hungry and tired brain and as I watch his firm chest slowly moving up and down my fingers are resisting the urge to ease his sweater up and get a glimpse of what he keeps hidden underneath. _Stella! _I scold myself as I hear him heave a heavy sigh; his perfect lips now slightly parted and his heart rate still elevated.

"Why was your window broken?" Mac asks me in a soft tone, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Think they wanted money," I guess; not really sure as to why someone would want to break in.

"Are you sure? Stella?"

"Mac, I swear to you it's no big deal. Unless we both have the same attacker?"

"What happened?"

"A rock was thrown through my window and I ran into the alley and the guy was gone."

Mac finally twists himself around and looks at me in surprise. "You ran after him?"

"Mac, I said before, I'm not afraid."

"Damn it Stella, what if he had a gun."

"I'm fine," I assure him.

"He had gloves on," Mac tells me with a heavy sigh.

"Think Sid removed any evidence?"

"He did when he moved me," Mac replies. "But I don't blame him; I'm happy be brought me here."

"He's taken with you," I confess to him.

"Can't figure why," Mac sighs.

"Clueless man," I smile as my fingers brush his cheek once more.

"In the morning I'll examine that area a bit more when there is daylight."

"Are you staying for the night?" I inquire with a happy tone.

Mac looks up at me once more; his warm sapphire eyes trying to grapple with the idea of what repercussions if any he'll have to deal with the morning after.

"You can sleep here."

"Stella..."

"Mac I'm not afraid...I just..."

"I'm not saying you are afraid Stella, you are one of the strongest, bravest women I have ever met. I just worry," he praises and my heart swells. "Okay, I'll stay for as long as you need."

"I need you to just rest now Mac. Your head is very warm."

"Wake me when you want me to leave."

"I promise I will."

His body slightly tenses but thankfully he makes no move to pull himself from his tired stupor; he needs his rest. I am royally pissed at Peyton and her stupid game. I mean I would have been very angry if Mac had confessed that he was excited about Peyton's surprise; but thankfully he put my mind and heart at ease by telling me she was lying and he was going to make sure she knew she was in the wrong.

However, as I ponder his dilemma and feel his perfect body in my grasp I am now thinking of a better way to get back at Peyton. Mac of course would have to be game and I know how he feels about a private massage but I know the place I recommended and the woman who owns it. If I were to tell her my story about Peyton I'm sure she could help me put into motion a plan that might send Peyton packing for good.

"Sweet revenge," I whisper as my grasp around Mac involuntarily tightens, prompting his body to voluntarily twist into mine and his arm to wrap around me, holding me closer. The warmth his body is generating next to mine, coupled with the blanket overtop us, is almost suffocating me with heat. But another feeling of contentment washes over me as Mac's grasp around me tightens once more.

"_Stella,_" he utters in an almost inaudible whisper, forcing my eyes to snap open wide and look down at the handsome man in my grasp in shock. _Mac is dreaming about me? Really? _My smile cannot be contained as my heart skips several beats.

I plant a kiss on the top of his head, my lips still curled upward as I ease my head back onto the pillow. I haven't had a man in my personal embrace in a few years; always shying away from taking that next step; never wanting to allow the wrong person to occupy such an important position. But with Mac, I don't want to let him go. _Maybe I can just cuff him to the bed? _My core heats up at my naughty suggestion, especially as Mac's firm body presses into mine once again. _Damn this amazing man, _I groan as his warm breath now starts to tease my neck. At least he doesn't snore. I do. I wonder if that would bother Mac?

_Oh Mac, _I inwardly sigh with delight as I finally close my eyes and allow my mind to fill with sweet dreams of Mac, half naked on my massage table, my fingers tenderly kneading his perfect skin; an amazing make out session to follow.

"Stay...away," Mac's lips mumble next, forcing my eyes to open once more and now ponder who he's talking about. I gently strain my arm upward, flip off the small bedside light and then snuggle into Mac's grasp once more. I tell myself that I'll only sleep for a few hours and then Mac will wake up and go home and I'll be okay until the morning. However, much to my surprise and delight when I open my eyes next, the sun is threatening to peek between the slats of the blinds; morning is here and Mac is still in my arms. _It's a small step; but one with such amazing importance._

I finally feel like I am being watched and look down; my eyes locking with intense sapphire orbs. What a sight to wake up to.

"Morning."

XXXXXXXX

I had told myself that much like Saturday night I would just close my eyes for a few minutes, then wake up and allow Stella some solid rest. But even as I settle into her warm embrace, my mind now races with the thought that her attempted break-in and my attack are somehow related; even if she just wants to push as aside as if it was nothing.

But lying in her arms starts to rekindle old memories, feelings of being held by Claire and I have to force myself not to compare one to the other. Her soft body continues to meld with mine and I feel small beads of sweat starting to form under my sweater the longer I remain where I am; of course the blanket isn't helping much either.

_Mac you should leave now, _my brain tries to tell me. _Stay until you know she's safe, _my heart wins out. I have never much listened to my heart after Claire passed; mostly because I haven't really found a woman that my heart yearned to make my brain stand up and take notice of; that is until I met Stella.

I am still angry about Peyton but don't want to allow her to cause a rift; something I suspect is what she wanted with her stupid phone call. She wanted Stella upset and standoffish but I guess she never counted on the fact that her and I are growing toward something she'll never understand or be a part of. Never.

But the next time I start to slowly open my eyes I notice something is wrong. _What the hell? I overslept! _My brain starts to yell at me to wake up and bolt for the door. But as I gently lift my gaze I notice Stella's beautiful face asleep; soft snoring sounds coming from her perfect lips and I'm at a loss as to wake her just yet. I want to relish in this amazing sight that I am now waking up to; wondering if I'll ever get another chance at it again. I notice her slowly open her eyes, her mind not alerted to my awakened presence just yet.

Finally she notices me and looks down, our eyes locking and my heart now wanting to race. Her arms start to tighten, forcing a similar response on my part in return.

"Morning," she whispers.

"You didn't wake me when you wanted me to leave," I state with a slight frown.

"I didn't want you to leave," she replies with a smile.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Did you hear me snoring?"

"A little," I answer with a delighted smirk.

To be able to just linger in bed like this with her; holding her in my arms as we make small talk about, well nothing really, is something that will set my mood for the day.

"You need a shave," Stella's soft finger rests upon the short stubble on my cheek, her eyes still teasing mine. However, the longer her body presses further into certain areas of my body, the 'guy' part of my brain starts to react, certain area's tingling with anticipated delight.

"I should get ready to go," I huff as I slowly ease myself back a bit.

"Mac?"

"Stella, the longer I lie here next to you...I um..." my voice trails off as her fingers gently lift my chin to hers; her perfect lips inches from mine.

"And you're not ready yet?"

"Are you?" I counter and a slight frown, creases her delicate brow.

"I am for a kiss," she whispers as her lips finally connect with mine. Unable to anything other than willingly give myself to her hungry advances, my arms wrap around her waist, capturing her to me and holding her close as our tongues start to wage a sensual war for playful domination.

"Mac," Stella lightly gasps as my mouth continues to devour the skin around her lips; her body arching into my grasp and my body rapidly hardening by each passing second. Regrettably the alarm in my phone finally rings and we both pull back; out of breath once again.

"Stella," I state in a small pant as I slump my now damp neck back onto the pillow so that it's now my turn to look up at her.

"Hush Mac," Stella whispers as her fingers brush away a small bead of sweat from my forehead. She leans in closer once more, planting a tender kiss just above my eye; the one without the cut and forcing my lips to reward her efforts with a small moan of pleasure.

"Need a moment to cool down?" She aches a brow, her senses more than aware of my body's natural state of arousal.

"I am sorry."

"Why? Are you embarrassed?"

"Only if I have reason to be," I answer with an uncertain glance.

"Hmm let me ponder that. I have an amazingly handsome man, in my bed who is so turned on by just a simple kiss."

"Simple?" I arch my brows as my fingers snake behind her head, grasping some curls and guiding her lips back to mine. I push my mouth against hers once more, never able to get enough of her amazing lips. I pull back and offer her a warm smile. "Was that simple?"

"You have no reason to be embarrassed Mac. I am just as turned on."

"Really? How turned on?"

Then before I can react she leans in once more, her mouth on mine, distracting me to her actions. She quickly snatches my cuffs and traps my right wrist to the small bed frame, pulling back with a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous.

"Very turned on," Stella teases as I gently tug on my captive writs. "Don't make me use _my set _on your other wrist."

"Kinda like the sound of that," I mumble as she leans in once more, brushing her lips against mine, in effect teasing my helpless state.

"Not fair," I moan as my free arm grasps her and pulls her back down onto my firm chest; her heart keeping time with mine.

XXXXXXXX

Having Mac captive like this is forcing my brain to act on carnal impulses that I feared long since destroyed when Frankie died. Sure I have had my fantasies over the years that followed and have dated attractive and interesting men; but never a man that had so many of the qualities that I find desirable; certainly no man that I would ever consider falling in love, trusting my future with or giving my heart to a second time. _Am I falling in love with Mac? _Isn't it obvious?

But before I can pull his sweater over his head, his phone rings and the mood is instantly broken.

"Duty calls," I reach over Mac, grab his phone and hand it to him.

"Taylor," he answers, still tugging on his captive wrist, motioning for me to let him go. "Right, okay I'll meet you there."

Mac hangs up and then looks at me with a warm smile. "I have to go."

"Hmm I have the key," I tease as I dangle his handcuff key in front his face.

"Stella..."

"Could just leave you in here all day Mac," I lightly warn as I lean in closer. "Mmm but then I wouldn't get much done either."

I plant one more firm, super heated kiss on his perfect lips and then pull back with a flushed face and racing heart, regrettably leaning over and setting him free.

"Next time," he whispers as he nuzzles my ear with his lips.

"Promise?"

"I do," he replies as I slowly move myself over so that we can both sit up.

"How is your head?"

"A bit sore but that's nothing new," he smirks as he looks at me. "Are you going to be okay today?"

"Today is business as usual. Have to get that window fixed, maybe look at new security system, make some calls to new girls for interviews and then of course our clients."

"Right well...any um clients for...nevermind."

"Lady Stella?" I finish in haste.

"You know it's none of m..."

"And Peyton?" I counter and he nods his head.

"I guess we both have our problems in that area. I'll talk to her today."

"I have a better idea," I tell Mac in haste; a devious plan coming into my mind at the last moment.

"Stella I am setting her straight and that's final. She needs to get past this."

"She will and I think my idea will send her packing for good."

"Really?" He arches his brows in wonder as I lean in closer.

"Do you trust me Mac?"

"Have a feeling if I said no, then you might really cuff both wrists to the bed until I agree?" He asks with a playful grin.

"I love the way your brain thinks Mac Taylor," I kiss him on the cheek. "Would like to do that very much."

"What is your plan?" Mac inquires as I lean in closer once again.

I press my lips to his and whisper the basic gist of what I have in mind for sending Peyton packing hopefully for good. I pull back to see Mac pondering my suggestion.

"Well?"

"I love the way your brain thinks Stella Bonasera," Mac confesses as we both finally stand up; Mac halting in place a few seconds to ensure he's stable enough to just walk out on his own. He gathers up his things from the nearby chair and then heads into the kitchen, pulling on his leather jacket along the way.

"And what about my other problem?" Mac asks suddenly, stopping in the doorway and looking at me with a serious expression.

"What other problem is that?" I ask in genuine confusion.

"Lady Stella's clients who are interested in more than a professional service."

"So far as I know I only have one that is interested in that, and he's right here," I conclude by draping my arms around his neck and looking into the sapphire windows before me. "Now can he trust me when I tell him that that is the truth?"

"As much as this is new for me," Mac sighs as his arms wrap around my waist. "I know I'll have to. I trust you...just not them."

"Well then you know how I feel about your place of employment," I giggle as his lips near mine once more.

"Are you sure you are going to be safe today?"

"Mac, I'll be fine. I've been through worse before remember?"

"I don't want to make you remember that and I'm sorry if I ever..." his voice rattles off in a nervous tirade, which automatically stops when I silence him with a kiss. "I never worried about anyone before as much as I worry about you. I know you are strong and that is one of the things I admire most about you. But I worry and...it's just different."

I know that when he says those things, he precludes Claire and I will never presume that I will ever replace her in his mind and heart; she was his first and I respect that. But if I now come before everyone else, Peyton included, then I have won and that to me is worth more than I could ever express in a lifetime.

"I worry about you too Mac, I nearly died when I saw you unconscious in Sid's arms last night. Promise me you'll be careful?"

"How is it that we are so alike in many ways?" He frowns.

"Destiny," I whisper as I kiss him once more. "My turn to say I'll call you later."

"Okay bye."

Mac plants one more tender kiss on my lips before he turns and leaves, heading outside and then disappearing around the corner, hailing a cab and getting his day started. I close and lock the door, heading back into the small room and gazing upon the bed with a warm smile.

"This is going to be an interesting week," I ponder as I will also spend today putting into motion my plan for Peyton's surprise. "Two can play this game Peyton. But in the end only I will win."

* * *

**A/N:** hope this chapter wasn't too sappy or boring but wanted to show them bonding a bit more and then bring back the bad guy; he's not gone for long though so keep an eye out for him and Stella's plan coming up in the next few chappies. Hope you are all still liking it and please drop me a note before you go. THANKS!

**PS**: If you are still reading Altered States it was just updated. :D


	15. A Surprise Visit

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 15 - A Surprise Visit**

**A/N: **SORRY! for the delay in updating but motivating "you know who" was a tough go. It's so hard with the news about the forthcoming crappy season without our beloved Stella that kept knocking us back. I don't think I did a good job at all on this chapter so please don't be too critical and thanks in advance!  
**  
But with this morning's happy news about TPTB not killing our beloved Stella that means there's hope and the muse will happily get back on track! :D ****

* * *

**

I told Don I'd be a bit late as I had a few things to take care of and to get started without me; not wanting to admit that I was running late because I had to go home and shower. Technically I'm not really _that _late, but by my usual standards, that the team has come to expect, I am late. He had only said he missed me at dinner but knew there was a case so that should spare me them bugging me for details about my private life.

Stella's plan still dances in my head as I speed through a fast shave and then quickly shower; a permanent smile now pasted to my lips. In truth I was dreading even attending the damn function, but now with Stella's plan going to unfold, I think I'll have added reason to actually pull out my tux, dust it off and actually put it on. My mind tries to picture what Stella would be wearing, but she said she wanted it to be a surprise.

"She'd look stunning in a burlap sack," I chuckle to myself as I head into my bedroom to get changed. I look at Claire's picture and the smile disappears; a frown replacing it.

"I wish I could hear you tell me I am doing the right thing," I huff as I turn back to my closet and start to get dressed. "I am falling for her Claire," I continue, my back to her picture. "Faster than I though possible."

I quickly button my shirt and then look back at her smiling face with a small hint of remorse. "You'd like Stella, she's uh...she's pretty amazing."

I grab my suit jacket and head for the door, telling myself I'll get a coffee and a snack when I get to the lab. As I catch my reflection in the mirror, my mind once again turns back to my attacker in the alley. I quickly reach for my phone and tell Don I have a new scene to check up on and I'll have to defer to Sheldon on this one. Was the man who attacked me the same one that tried to break into Stella's place? Could he possibly be the same man that attacked me in the warehouse? Could this be our missing Mr. Ymin?

I bring the Avalanche near Stella's and stop short of seeing Danny talking to Lindsay. "Damn it," I curse as I try to back up. But Danny looks up and nods and I know I can't just pretend I didn't see him and turn and leave. So I park the avalanche and then slowly get out.

"Hey Big Mac," Danny greets with a wide grin, his arm still protectively around Lindsay's waist.

"Come to see Stella?" Lindsay wonders.

Since I know Sheldon is working on something for Stella and he'll tell Danny as soon as Danny's in and Stella will have to tell Lindsay about the attempted break-in; there is no point in lying. Lies just lead to mistrust and further questions later and I since I dont want my team to lie, I have to set the example. But as Danny notices the small band-aid on my head, he's quick to call me on it.

"What happened Mac?"

"There was an attempted break-in and I just came to inspect," I tell them in truth.

"Did you fight with them Mac?" Danny motions to my cut.

"Mistaken identity and nothing more."

"Is Stella okay?" Lindsay asks in haste as she looks at Danny and then back at me.

"She's fine."

I watch Lindsay offer Danny one more warm kiss before she turns and hurries inside; Danny coming up to me with a concerned look.

"Mac you still want me lead on this case?"

"This is a new case Danny and not really a case; just helping out a friend."

"A friend?" He asks with a growing smile.

"Danny..."

"Whoa Mac, I think its great; no need to justify. Anything I can do?"

"Don needs help on 44th. I got a text back from Sheldon that he's busy wrapping up yesterday's for Sinclair. I won't take to long here."

"I'm on it."

I watch him leave, thankful that he didn't press for anything further but knowing that I'll be the talk of some kind of gossip either between him and Sheldon and most likely between him and Don. I venture a glance in the direction of Stella's window and smile when I see her watching me intently. She blows me a welcomed kiss before her attention is taken by Lindsay and I'm back to the task at hand. I reach the spot that I was attacked the night before and get to work; my mind now wondering if I'll be fortunate enough to see Stella before Friday's big event.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella!" Lindsay rushes up to me with a panicked look on her face. "Mac just said there was an attempted break-in. Are you okay?"

"I think they were just looking for spare change," I tell her as I pull back from the brief hug. "Yes I'm fine. How are you?"

"Ste-lla," she groans as she dumps her bag on the floor and looks at me in suspect. "Did you tell Mac about Peyton?"

"I did."

"And was it the truth?"

"It wasn't..."

"Stella," she lightly growls.

"I told Mac what Peyton had said to me and he said it was a lie and that was it."

"Is he going to talk to her?"

"No, I came up with a better plan," I reply with a slightly devious smile. "Now how was your night last night?"

As much as I want to tell Lindsay that the attempted break-in happened last night and that I tended to Mac after Sid found him unconscious in the alley and that he spent the night and we woke up together andyeah it's just a bit too soon for that; I'm sure Mac's head is already spinning with thoughts of him being the talk of gossip. But at least she's happy for me; that is something I cherish in all this. Her love and support.

"Danny took me to..." Lindsay's sweet voice prattles on as my mind quickly drifts to what Mac has found outside and if Peyton will confront him today. I hope that she finally takes the hint after Friday, my mind sighs. I'm tired of having to worry about her also.

Amber calls to us, our first client has arrived and it's time for the business day to officially start for me also. I let Lindsay rush away to get ready as I head into my office to make myself presentable; I have an interview in an hour and am hoping that my mind can fully concentrate on the task at hand.

Dave's funeral is this weekend but I don't think I'll be attending. I have already given my condolences to his family but unlike Monique who was like family to me, as much as I admired and liked Dave, I just don't have it in me to sit through another tear filled eulogy.

I look at myself in the mirror and frown. "I look tired," I whisper softly as I try to fix some unruly curls and then head for the elevator. I should at least change into something more professional; however I am also very hesitant to rid myself of Mac's tempting smell so soon.

"Mac," I allow his name to slide of my tongue as I wait for the elevator to take me to my loft upstairs. Once there I try to not picture his handsome face watching me from the table, a further distraction to slow my process of getting dressed. As I start to shed my casual clothing and reach for a business suit; something provocative so that the potential candidate can know what I expect but also one that automatically tells them I am in charge.

After I have dressed to my liking I head back downstairs, Amber already coming toward me with an anxious expression.

"First impressions?" I ask Amber, always valuing the feedback from my team and wanting them to feel involved with any decisions that will affect them on a daily basis.

"She just lacks..."

"_That thing_?" I arch a brow.

"I'm not trying to compare her to Moni but...yeah."

"Thanks," I offer a kind smile as I head for my office and allow Amber to bring me the girl. And it's true, as soon as she walks through the door I am instantly hit with the void that Monique's absence has created. This isn't the girl I am looking to replace her. I'll have to keep looking. However, half way through the interview I have to wonder how Mac is faring.

XXXXXXXX

I head back to the office with a feeling of nervous anxiety. The last time I was here Sid dropped by unexpectedly and Peyton's devious game was revealed in a very untimely manner. Stella said for me to act natural around her, what is that? I am angry that she would stoop so low, especially when I thought I had made it clear that I wasn't interested in her and I had gone to the funeral to be with Stella. I know that when it comes to women I am lost, but this lost?

"Hey Mac," Sheldon calls to me; approaching with a serious expression.

"What did you find?"

"Well it seems that you and Stella have a common enemy."

"Yeah I know that Sheldon," I reply with mild sarcasm as I point to my forehead.

"No I mean from the other day; in the warehouse," he holds out a print out. "Now we don't have a match in the system. But the DNA from the hair strands is the same. It was the same man in that warehouse owned by our elusive Mr. Ymin and the same man that threw the stone with a hair on it into Stella's window."

"Right thanks," I mumble as I take the paper in my hands and head toward my office; Sheldon at my side. "Was there something else?"

"Just noticed the um...bump on your head, you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I tell him with a half smile; hoping he'll just leave and not keep prying. It doesn't work.

"So am just wondering if you have a date to the mayor's ball on Friday?"

"Jessica put you up to this?" I retort and he chuckles.

"Yeah you'd think that wouldn't you," Sheldon smiles in return. "I can blame Skye for this. She was asking last night how it's going with your Lady friend."

"How did she..."

"Jessica," he deadpans and it's my turn to smile.

"If she means Lady and is referring to Stella, I guess fine. I only went to the funeral so I am not sure what that means."

"Only?" Sheldon tries to pry.

"Don't you have work to do?" I huff and he finally takes the message and turns to leave. I wasn't going to lie but I also dont have to elaborate on anything that I am not even sure of myself yet. I would like to think that Stella and I would be in what you would call 'a relationship' but once again am lost as to the specific parameters of when that actually starts and what I am at liberty to tell my team.

I see Peyton at the end of the hallway, talking to another staff member and frown; my mind telling me to just ignore as I usually do and see what happens. Stella said that if she reminds me about meeting her at the hotel to be her 'guest' for the night, then to do so. I just hate all these games; can't she take a hint? Would asking her to transfer be too much?

I give my head a much needed shake and then head toward my office, getting a few minutes reprieve before Sheldon appears in my doorway with another lead and its back to business as usual. As we head out to what we hope is our next lead in Stella's case, my mind can't help but wonder what she's doing.

XXXXXXXX

"How did it go?" Ling inquires as her elegant face appears in the doorway to my office; her next call not here yet.

"Amber was right, she was nice but just missing that _thing _that our team needs; plus she was a bit too passive."

"No subs here," Ling winks and I smile in return. "I heard about last night, you okay?"

"How did you know?"

"Sid," she quickly confesses. "I went to see him this morning to get my shots done. I hope you're not mad."

"No I know it stays with you."

"Is Mac okay?"

"His head is as hard as mine," I answer with a warm expression.

"Did he spend the night?"

"Under my care only."

"Is that what you call it?" Ling retorts as Amber walks up to us once again. Ling's second client has arrived and it's my turn to book a few more interviews. I have to congratulate my girls on the brave faces they are putting on today; even now as I walk past Moni's room, I am hit with pains of her absence and I'm at once heart sick. I can still see her smiling face, looking at me, beckoning me in for a chat between her many clients.

I quickly shake the melancholy memory from my mind and head into the room; just wanting to make sure that when the girl of my choosing inspects it this week, she'll be able to picture the space as hers and how she wants to use it. And by the time I am done, the working day is almost over and I'm quickly hit with the painful realization that tonight, the first night in a few that I'll be spending the night alone; no Mac at my side in any capacity.

"Ling and I are going for Dim Sum," Lindsay pops her head into my office. "We are going to meet Aiden there. Do you want to join us?"

"I um..."

"Come on a few bites?" She pleads.

My heart tells me to stay and wait for Mac, but my mind says I need to be with my team also and so with some reluctance I find myself giving in.

"Just an hour or so," I tell Lindsay, whose face lights up. "Danny working late?"

"Actually no, I told him I had plans for tonight."

"Was he upset?"

"Yes," she instantly giggles. "And Mac?"

"To be honest I don't know," I lightly shrug as I reach for my leather jacket. "But I haven't been out with my girls in some time so let's go. I'm sure Mac is probably out also."

I grab my coat and just before I close the door a text comes through from Jessica. I quickly open it; praying that Mac is okay and am greeted with an odd request.

_'Stella, it's about Mac. He's okay but I need your help. Text me back, Jessica.'_

XXXXXXXX

"You sure you won't join us for dinner?" Jessica asks me as she waits in the doorway to my office; Flack on his way.

"I uh..."

"I promise no tough questions," she adds with a soft smile. "Besides I think Stella is busy."

"She told you?"

"Actually Danny said Lindsay had plans with the girls from work, so I'm just assuming that includes Stella. So since she's busy you really have no reason to say no."

"I can't and I'm sorry. Our two leads for the case turned out to be false today and Sinclair wants a progress report because Dave's family is having the funeral this weekend and would like closure and so far I can't offer either family very much. So I need to get this done. Next time?"

"Hope springs eternal," she deadpans as Flack joins us.

"So do I need to use force to get him to come over?" Flack smirks.

"Just about," I remark dryly. "But thanks for the offer."

"Mac, you serious?"

"Blame Sinclair," I huff.

"I just might do that. Mac..."

"Sorry Don I have to get this done."

"And when you're done? Just going to go home alone and sulk? A flat beer for supper?" Flack continues to goad me; starting to get a little under my skin.

"I have work to do," I insist firmly and Flack finally knows to back down.

"Right okay well doors open if not we'll see you tomorrow," Jessica adds before they leave.

"Goodnight," I offer with a slight smile as they both disappear. In truth I do have to get the report done but I know that if I go over there the conversation will eventually steer in my direction; both of them wanting more scoop on what is happening between me and Stella.

Truth is I am almost too afraid to allow myself to believe my good fortune with Stella. I keep telling myself that she's going to get bored, I'll wake up and be alone once again; her riding off into the sunset with some exciting counterpart.

"You sound like a fool Mac," I chide myself as I open the file and get to work; wanting to finish so I can just go home and try to get some rest from the restless two nights before. I finish the report and then look at the clock, too late to just drop in on Don and Jess; with my luck I'd catch them in the middle of some sordid adult fantasy and then my thoughts would be sullied for the of the night for sure. Stella's aggressive sexual prowess this morning with the handcuffs in that small room, forced my mind to a level of pleasure that I never experienced with Claire, another part of my reason for fearing to lose her. How could I get even another taste of that forbidden kingdom only to turn around and lose it?

_Stop being so negative Ma_c, I hear Stella's voice gently urging me and I quickly feel my heart settle. I close the report, ready to be delivered to my superior's office first thing in the morning and finally head out. The ride to my apartment is spent in contemplative thought; my mind still racing about Stella's plan but my heart trying to win out by saying that it was going to work and I just needed to put my doubts away and let love take the reins for once.

I reach home in a somber mood; wanting more than anything to have seen Stella's face once more or at least hear her voice. I look at the clock and frown.

"Is it too late to call?" I ponder as I reach for the phone. Once again casting doubt aside, I dial her number and wait as my heart rate starts to climb. But as I get only empty rings in return for my efforts and then her voice mail my heart starts to sink.

"Stella, it's me. Just wanted to...say goodnight. Okay bye," I state lamely as I quickly hang up, cursing myself as I quickly shed my coat and then head for my bedroom. But just as I ease my jacket off a soft knock is heard at the door and I practically trip over myself in order to get there; my heart chanting over and over Stella's name. Much to my delight and surprise when I pull the door open I am rewarded with her beautiful face.

"Hello handsome," she greets warmly as she steps a few feet closer, limiting my personal space as she invades it with her amazing body. My hands automatically rest at her sides as my lips curl upward.

"Is everything okay?"

"One of these days, you are going to open this door, pull me into your arms and kiss me and not wonder if I'm only here because something is wrong; finally realizing that I am here just for you."

XXXXXXXX

I wasn't really expecting much from this evening, except to go out with the girls and then turn in early. However, after waking up with Mac this morning and playing with him in that small room, it has kinda soured the other mornings when I'll be waking up alone.

Getting Jessica's text was a surprise.

_'Jessica, what's up? You sure he's okay?'_

_'Stella, unless you call wasting away from lack of food okay!'_

_'Did you tell him I'm out?'_

_'And now he's sulking. Not to guilt you.'_

_'I'll drop by and don't worry. I'm glad you texted. I swear Mac won't know a thing.'_

_'Good because Don will kill me! Glad we are on the same side. Jessica.'_

The evening with the girls was enjoyable and as I had told Jessica, when I was with my girls my time was theirs. We laughed and talked and ate and drank. Shared memories about Moni, who we thought would be a good replacement, when Aiden was coming back and when Mac and I would finally have an official date that didn't include work or the talk of death. Lindsay bragged about Danny and the rest of the girls spoke about their partners and upcoming plans. But I had told them only a few hours and then it was time to leave; most telling me to go straight home, but implying that it was okay if I made a detour toward a certain man's house.

I am actually surprised that I survived the cab ride over to Mac's my heart racing and nearly about to explode when it finally stopped in front of his building and I managed to get out. I think I stood in front of the main entrance door for what seemed an eternity before I turned to leave, telling myself that it was too soon to just barge in on him at home and tell Jessica I didn't make it.

_Don't be afraid Stella, _my mind had told me and along with some unseen force, turned me in the direction of his door and just as someone was leaving I was able to get inside and head for the elevator. I knocked and knew as soon as I saw his face I did the right thing.

And that brings me to right now. But much to my surprise, Mac pulls apart, turns and heads back into his apartment and gently closes the door; not a word to be heard. What on earth just happened? Did I offend him? It wasn't my intent? I was just teasing!

I stand before his door dumbfounded for another eternity; however a few seconds later and just before I turn to leave, he pulls the door open and looks at me with a warm smile. Then before I can utter another word, he pulls me into his strong embrace, kisses my lips until I can no longer think straight and pulls back with a shy glance.

"I'm glad you're here," he states in a low tone.

I just shake my head, my heart racing so fast and core heated from his aggressive move that I want nothing more than to return the favor.

So I do.

Not letting him say something else, my fingers gently tug some dark strands at the nape of his neck, force his mouth back to mine and hungrily devour his tempting lips. This is my kind of revenge; as I pull back with a satisfied smile, leaving him breathless and me on cloud nine.

"You are a fast learner Mac Taylor," I praise.

"I had a good teacher," he retorts warmly. "But in all honesty I am curious as to why you are here. But I am not complaining so..."

"I was in the neighbourhood and was hungry and..."

"Jessica said you went out with the girls."

"A few colorful drinks don't really count as sustenance and I'm hungry. If you're not..."

"I haven't eaten either," he states in haste. "There is a great diner just next door. Kinda casual and plain but very good food."

"That's all that counts Mac," I assure him as he pulls back into his apartment.

"Come in?" He invites with some hesitancy as he watches me with some skepticism. I notice him frown and move in close once again, my hand firmly grasping his and forcing his warm blue eyes to lock with mine. My fingers rest on his cheek as I slowly draw his mouth to mine once more.

"Truth is I missed you," I finally confess and his whole face breaks into a wide smile; some uncertainty still lingering in the blue pools before me. "I used hunger as an excuse."

"I don't mind," as he brushes my lips with his once more. "Let me get my jacket."

I regrettably let him pull apart, watching as he heads for his bedroom and commanding my brain to resist the urge to rush after him; when I'm invited I'll know. My eyes start to scan his apartment and it's actually what I would expect. Everything in place; modern furniture; lots of books and a few personal pictures of Claire and some special mementos adorning certain places. However, aside from the few Marine plaques on the wall, not much screams Mac Taylor to me. I finally feel his eyes watching me and turn to offer him a smile.

"Not as homey as your place," he mentions in a timid tone. "Boring right?"

"It's you Mac."

"Boring," he huffs as I just shake my head.

"Actually I see warmth and security here," I tell him in truth and his expression changes from one of uncertainty to one of expectant hope.

"Really?" He wonders in surprise; a small chuckle escaping my lips.

"Yes Mr. Worry Wort," I tease as I loop my arm in his and playfully pull him closer into my waiting frame. "In fact you see that space over there by the fireplace."

"Yes."

"Perfect size for a portable massage table."

He looks at me and arches his brows, his lips unable to stop the smile from forming. "Kinda like the sound of that."

"Me too," I agree as my lips nuzzle the tender spot just below his ear. His lips reward my efforts with a small groan of delight but Mac pulls back before I can continue.

XXXXXXXX

Stella looks at me in wonder once again.

"We are eating out right?" I tell her, hoping she'll understand that the longer her amazing mouth continues to have it's way with my hungry brain, I'll once again be in an embarrassed situation and unable to leave the apartment until I force myself to think on pictures of death.

I don't know if she realizes the effect she has on me. We slowly head for the door, but all my mind can think on now is that portable bed in front of the fireplace and her hands on my half naked frame; even better yet, her tempting body in my grasp as she gives me instructions on how to return the favor. That fantasy would kill me for sure. _Oh Mac you are sad, _I chide myself.

"Oh hold on a second," I pause before I hurry back into the kitchen and pull open the fridge; not realizing that Stella has followed.

"Oh Mac, are you serious?" She asks in a sad tone as she eyes the meager contents of my fridge. "Your fridge is empty. I thought it was just an excuse."

"I was um...busy last night," I smirk as I reach for the grocery list I had started. "It's not usually this bad," I insist as I turn around and show her my list. "See, staples."

"Hungry man times five? Yeah very nutritious," she deadpans as she snatches the list from my fingers before I can utter a verbal protest. "After dinner we are going shopping. I saw that market just next door."

"Stella, it's late and..."

"Mac, I'm a big girl and can get home on my own just fine thank you."

"I'll shop tomorrow," I playfully argue as I snatch the list from her fingers and quickly stove it into my pocket.

"Oh really?" She arches her brows in a playful dare. Sadly she knows exactly how to weaken me; pushing up against the fridge, her fingers on my chest and my heart racing with anticipation. I feel her fingers heading for the list and my hand quickly stops hers. "Don't make me use the cuffs Mac," she warns as her other hand rests on the silver hardware. My brain was so focused on the list that I failed to notice anything else.

She pulls back with a triumphant smile and I have no choice to give in.

"I just want you to get home safe," I lightly lament as her hand rests on my chest and her lips purse.

"Part of that old fashioned charm," she whispers before she kisses my cheek and then pulls back, heading for the door and forcing me to think of a dead body and hoping my hardening body will quickly deflate. _I am so weak, I_ lament as I join her at the door and we head outside.

"Any leads today?" Stella asks as she presses up against me in the elevator.

"Two leads that Sheldon and I checked out; both were empty," I answer with a heavy sigh as I rest my head on the back of the elevator. "My superior is expecting a progress update tomorrow."

"You'll get this guy Mac, I know you will," she tries to comfort, prompting me to offer her a sideways smile.

"How was your day?" I ask as we exit the elevator and head outside, the cool air slightly nipping at us; but I dont mind as it prompts Stella's body to snuggle into me further; my arm wrapping around her waist and holding her tightly against my rapidly beating heart.

"Had an interview and it wasn't the girl so I booked a few more and hopefully we'll see what happens. With Aiden away I don't want my other two to get so overworked that it's not longer fun for them."

"Fun," I echo softly as we enter the diner and head for a private booth at the back.

"Yes fun," she repeats. "It's a job requirement."

"Maybe I should apply," I mention flippantly as my eyes fix themselves on the menu before me. But when I hear silence I look up to see her watching me intently and my nervousness starts to build. "What?" I ask weakly.

"Just thinking about the day when I'll be able to leave my portable massage table at your apartment."

I look at Stella in shock; the menu even falling from my fingers. "Right well..."I stammer as I fumble with the menu; my brain still trying to register the reality of her words.

"Did I embarrass you?" She asks in haste.

"No," I rush. "It's just that..."I pause; my lips emitting a nervous chuckle. "Sounds to good to be true."

"Right, and in your world if something sounds too good to be true..."

"It usually is," I finish with a sigh. "Sorry."

"I forgive you Mac," she retorts and my face softens once more. "Besides, I know you'll come around."

"And when I do, will you be there?"

"You still worry about that?"

"How can I not?"

"Mac I thought we had..." she starts only to have me quickly pull her in closer and plant a warm kiss on her lips.

"I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

"You are really asking for it, aren't you?" She teases as she just shakes her head. "Just for that _you are _buying dinner."

"Okay," I smirk as we settle back into our places and finally give the waiter our menu choices. I want so much to ask her about her past; what the degrees on the wall were really for, anything to give me an insight into her past. Family is a benign subject right.

"So, does your family live in New York?" I ask, my brain always begging for anything that will help me complete the complex puzzle of the amazing woman before me.

"I don't have a family Mac."

"No sorry, not...I meant like your parents and such. Do you have any siblings?" I continue, not really sensing the uncomfortable moment that I have created until it was too late. "I mean you seem like such a warm, caring person so I'm just assuming that you grew up in a very loving household."

"I don't have a family Mac," Stella repeats and I feel my heart rate starting to rise. "I grew up in a few orphanages; most aren't loving but thank you. And I have no fleshly siblings either."

I feel my whole world come to a complete halt. _She's an orphan! Just kill yourself now you insensitive ass! _

"Oh I um...Stella I'm sorry I didn't..." I ramble until her hands gather around mine and give them a firm squeeze.

"I wasn't going to lie Mac."

"I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. You wanted to know. Can I ask about yours?"

"Sure," I answer in an uneasy tone. "My mother lives in Chicago and my father died of cancer. I'm an only child. And I...Stella I'm sorry."

She offers me a kind smile but it doesn't put my mind or heart at ease. Thankfully our food comes but I feel like I have more questions and know I cannot ask them right now. What age was she put up for adoption? Why? What really happened to her parents? What orphanage? What did she experience?

"Mac, turn off your brain or I will take drastic measures."

"Such as?"

"I'll cuff you to that coat rack and let you fend for yourself."

"You wouldn't," is my only feeble comeback.

"Can and would," she states proudly. "It was a hard upbringing and..."

"And once again I have reminded you of a past that..."

"Mac you didn't know."

I offer her a timid nod, my brain knowing she's right but my heart still aching from the small look of defeat that followed her sad confession; a sad look that I now feel guilty for.

"Well there is one way you can make it up to me."

"Hmm I seem to be on a line of credit for that," I counter and she finally fills the small space with some much needed musical laughter. "Anything."

"_Anything_?" She arches her brows once more and I feel myself start to lightly squirm; a reaction I know she relishes in.

"Can I say _within reason_?"

"That's no fun," her perfect lips form a pout.

"Neither is leaving me here attached to that coat rack."

"Okay I'll save the fun stuff for home," she winks. But for some reason when she uses the term _home _once again, my heart settles and I have an odd feeling of belonging wanting to beat into my head that she's here for the long haul.

"Sounds good to me," I mention lightly and finally the mood lifts to one of casual happiness once more. We finish our meal and Stella continues to tell me about the girls qualifications that she looks for.

"So you never did tell me what Mac Taylor's fantasy massage would be."

"Oh I uh...what?" I stop as we slowly head for the door. But just as we step outside, her arms encircle my waist and she kisses me on the mouth.

"Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime," I reply in truth.

"Please Mac, please tell me?" She lightly begs.

How could I say no? This amazingly beautiful woman is actually begging me to confess a secret fantasy to her; my mind trying to tell me that it will come true and my heart trying to kick me in the ass to get me in gear. I lean in, plant my lips beside her soft lobe and whisper something; a fantasy setting that I have never verbalized a day in my life. Now I wonder what she'll think? Will she laugh and my dream will be crushed? Course I dont expect her to actually do it but

"Really?" She pulls back with a wide grin.

"Surprised?" I wonder in haste.

"A little but in a very good way."

"Stella..." I try only to have her silence me with a soft kiss.

"Mmmm I like that idea very much," she leans in once more, nibbling by bottom lip.

"Stella..." I start only to have her press her thumb to my lips.

"Come on Mac, let's go shopping."

I give her a nod, knowing it's pointless to argue but telling myself that that fantasy will never come true. But if it does..._could I ask her to marry me right now?_

And as my arm loops around hers and I hold her close I know one thing is very certain I am in love for the last time in my life.

But as we step away from the restaurant, neither of us are aware of the man dressed in black, waiting in the shadows, watching us intently; waiting before he makes his next move. Watching us intently.

* * *

**A/N: **okay so *ducks behind a couch* was it lame? Hopefully it was good and you are still on board and so sorry for the delay. But it seems the muse is fired up about this story once again and hope you are all as excited as we are. Yeah some good news goes a long way! Please review and let us know! :D

**PS: **So in light of recent news just posted a new story (potetially) to deal with the news of Stella being sent to New Orleans. Hope you'll check it out and review if you like. thanks!


	16. A Small Reprieve

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 16 - A Small Reprieve**

* * *

My mind is now occupied with Mac's idea of an adult fantasy massage; so much so that we enter the small grocery store and it's not until Mac's fingers touch my face that I am quickly brought back to reality.

"Was it something I said?" His handsome face gently crunches into a worried frown as his fingers pull away from my cheek.

"Yes actually," I tell him in truth as my fingers try to smooth his brow. "Just thinking about all the fun I am going to have doing some online shopping later this week."

"Shopping?"

"At my favorite adult shop," I wink and his face instantly flushes.

"Oh...right."

"You thought I forgot about that?" I ask in surprise and he slowly nods; forcing my lips to giggle at his boyish expression; one that always makes me go weak in the knees. "Silly man," I smirk as I lean in closer. "And trust me Mac, once that one is done, I'm sure I'll be hearing a lot more."

"What? No Stella, I could never..."

"Never what?" I ask in haste.

"Well make you think that...I mean that I am only interested in...it would be amazing but..." his voice trails off as he looks away.

"Are you thinking that you are using me in some way? I asked remember?"

"You did but..."

"And I'm thrilled not embarrassed and certainly not wanting to do it because I _have to_. I _want to _Mac that is why I asked," I try to assure him. Once again his loving thoughtfulness stuns me. Most men would jump at the chance to spill their guts with their secret desires and fantasies but Mac is reserved in this area; as if I'll judge him or think him using me to fulfill his own sexual needs. How can I make him understand that I want this for us? To work at building that intimate trust where he'll just want to tell me what he wants and desires; and in turn ask me how he can fulfill my sexual desires. Will we ever get there? I certainly hope so.

"Just never want to take you for granted."

"I doubt that's even possible Mac," I assure and his posture softens. "You just proved that to me."

"In what way?"

"Well most men would have insisted we leave right now to act out not only that one but others they have stored away in their sexed up brains. You on the other hand and worried that if you enjoy it and want more, as I know you naturally will, then you'll be exploiting me in some way. So put your fears aside, pull out that list and let's get to work."

"Yes ma'am," he teases as his fingers quickly retrieve the paper and I quickly snatch it into my own grasp. It's funny how fast I have come to know Mac over the past few weeks. I know that if I don't change the subject right now, he'll find another excuse to crucify himself on something that he needen't worry about. Thankfully his happy mood has returned and so we can now continue.

"Okay so lets see if I can put a Stella Bonasera spin on this."

"Should I be afraid?" Mac smirks.

"Yes, be very afraid."

XXXXXXXX

Of course I was turned on. The moment she dared me to utter my fantasy massage to her I knew I was doomed. Would she actually allow me to experience something that amazing? Even a second time? Could I build up enough nerve to actually offer to romance her in return? I would be completely lost and probably make a fool of myself, but once again she has the power to make me think I could do just about anything, even become some romantic Casanova and my silly attempts would be not only rewarded but welcomed in a big way.

I try to settle my heart rate, telling my brain to shelve the massage fantasy for now and get back to the moment. And thankfully that's what I do; however, knowing that the fantasy hasn't gone too far.

I steal a quick glance to my right as Stella places something in my basket, happily chattering away about it and filling my mind and heart with delight once again. I never thought I would enjoy shopping this much and in truth she could offer me turnips and chicken livers and I would probably think them the best delicacies in the world.

Then I spy something that Stella has tried to sneak into the basket and quickly pull it back out, looking at her with a skeptical arch of my brows.

"Grilled asparagus is very tasty Mac."

"Stella, I don't cook fancy stuff," I insist as she tries to wrestle the bag of fresh green stalks out of my hand.

"Fancy?" She smirks.

"I would probably end up burning the place down. Unless this is for you?"

"Or we could share?" She counters with a smirk.

"Share? Stella if I were to cook this it would be the last meal you'd ever eat."

"Such a drama King," she laughs as she manages to wrestle the item away and stuff it back into my basket; ignoring my feeble attempts at an argument. "Besides," she leans in closer, her perfect lips brushing the tender skin of my ear. "Who says that just because we share, you'll have to cook it?"

She leaves a soft kiss and then pulls back; her eyes almost daring me to make a counter argument, one of course she knows I do not have. How is it this woman is so easily able to disarm me? Over asparagus no less?

I just shake my head and look down at the veggies that seem to be looking up at me with a taunting smile; laughing at my helpless state. Oh I'm doomed in all this.

But as she tosses in a few more items that I cannot readily identify a meal with, my heart now races that sometime this week, I'll be having her as a dinner guest. Is that her intention? Should I mention something right now? Are these for her place? Can I presume or should I wait until we have paid?

We continue to slowly walk around the small grocery store, arm in arm; drawing a few looks from other customers, offering us small nods and contented smiles at the happy couple. Couple. Wow never thought I would be fortunate enough to have that title put upon me once again. This time, however, I don't ever want to see it leave. But is that what we are now? A couple? Is it official?

We near the cash register and I know our amazing evening is coming to an end. I can't ask her to stay the night just yet; my mind still thinking it's too soon. Maybe Friday? After the Mayor's reception will be our first night together? Even thinking on that my mind races. Will she compare me with other men she's been with? I am not exciting or

"Mac? You still with me?" Stella's soft voice beckons my gaze as we stand before the magazine rack.

"Still here. What are you going to get me into now?" I inquire as I eye the two magazines she's picked out and is holding. "Cosmo? That's um..."

"Oh right, I'm sure you prefer Maxim?" She counters.

"Hardly. The women in that are so fake, not my taste in literature," I nervously ramble on. "So are those for you?"

"This one is," she places the latest issue of Cosmo into the basket. Of course I can't help but glance at the headlines and once again curse the 'guy' part of my brain for wanting to harden as I ponder the sexy headlines.

"See anything you'd like to read?"

"I uh..." I stammer as I look up to find her watching me with an amused glance. "No."

"Too bad, Cosmo has some great just for men sections."

"Really?"

"Well not all men get their sexual advice from AskMen dot com you know," she teases as she places another magazine into the basket; this one thankfully having the opposite effect and chilling my growing hard on.

"Grilling basics?"

"I saw your barbeque on the patio. When is the last time you used it?"

"With Claire," I tell her in truth.

"Oh sorry," she frowns.

"Don't be, it's the truth. But..." I slowly mutter as I thumb through the colored pages, stopping on a page that has grilled asparagus. "I think I can take the hint," I look up with a smile. "When?"

"It'll be a surprise."

"Stella I work late most nights," I argue in truth as we head for the cash register.

"Well we'll have to work on that," she smiles as we both start to place the items on the conveyor, my fingers reaching for my wallet.

"Sir, did you and or your wife want to donate toward the Children's Charity?" The young clerk asks me. I look up with a stunned expression. _My wife? _Why is that word both scary and comforting at the same time. I pause for a moment, I can't tell this kid she's not my wife. But I always hate to decline. So I hold my breath and take a chance. This time my heart reacting before my brain.

"_We'd _love to," I reply as I pull out a few dollars and then hand them to the young male clerk. He hands Stella a small wall certificate and I watch with fascination as she writes '_Mac & Stella' _in big black letters and then looks at me with a wink. No last names as really none are needed.

We take our things and then head for the door. How on earth do I end the night, I'm still reeling over the _my wife _comment and how Stella didn't put up a fuss when I didn't offer a counterargument to that young clerk. That is a good sign right?

XXXXXXXX

I am pleasantly surprised about the _my wife _comment and that Mac didn't make a big deal about it. I'm sure it hurt him inside to ponder that memory but I just hope that it doesn't set us back at all. So far he seems at ease with everything so I think it best if I don't mention it right now; just revel in the knowledge that he seemed pleased with the idea. Hope is still there for us long term.

To be honest, I am not sure which night this week I'll be able to cook for Mac, but I have that thought firmly implanted in my head. I am hoping it'll be before the big weekend event with the Mayor's reception but am not sure. I have already confirmed details with my friend Shelley; she being only to happy to help set the trap that will hopefully send Peyton packing for good.

Even now, thinking about Friday and hoping Mac will actually agree to the whole arrangement and not back out at the last minute my mind and heart race with delight. I will be disappointed if he does, but not really surprised. Can I pray for him to give in and actually succumb to the plan? To go ahead with his first massage? I will of course go easy on him, not doing the whole fantasy bit just yet. I want to ease him into the whole idea of wanting more. Course why wouldn't he want more?

We head back toward Mac's apartment and I am once again sensing tension from the handsome man still holding my arm firmly in his. Is he expecting me to stay? Maybe it's too soon and he doesn't know what to say? Or if he does say no, is he afraid I won't come back?

"Thank you for dinner," I warmly thank him as we approach the entrance to his building.

"Is this goodnight?" He asks with a certain amount of uncertainty.

To be honest, I don't think I am ready to spend the night just yet. What if he is expecting some kind of sexual dynamo in bed? The persona of Lady Stella is just that, an image I have created to project a fantasy in men's minds. But I want more from Mac than just a heated sexual romp. I mean I want that, but I want more and I don't want to scare him away. And then my mind starts to panic. What if he's disapointed? Built me up in his mind and then realizes that I am just a regular woman most of the time? If I do fulfill his desired fantasy, even though he says he doesn't want more, what if he does and I just can't? And the longer my brain races with heated questions, I unknowingly realize that Mac and I have the same things in common we are so afraid of hurting or disappointing the other person that we will hold back until we end up hurting ourselves by allowing our amazing future to slip away when there was nothing to be worried about in the first place.

"I know you have an early morning and so do I," I tell him and I can actually see his shoulders relax. Happy that I have said the right thing, I move in closer. "But my offer still stands if you are interested."

"I don't expect you to buy anything that..."

"I meant dinner Mac," I quickly interject and his lips offer a nervous laugh. "Dinner is okay right?"

"Dinner would be great."

"And you have to face the firing squad tomorrow right?"

"Sinclair is an exacting man but I can't blame him; I want the same answers as him," Mac informs me with a heavy sigh, his fingers running through his short dark hair and then resting behind his neck, his brow furrowed heavily. "We believe that this Mr. Ymin is the same man that attacked me in the warehouse and again in the alley and the rock that you got Sheldon to..."

"Mac..."

"It's okay Stella, you needed help and did the right thing," he assures me with a tender smile. "We confirmed it's the same DNA match but he's not in the system. So I think he has an alias and has either hopped a plane out of the country or just..."

"Disappeared?" I ask impatiently.

"Look I know you want answers and so do I."

"I just hate feeling this helpless," I lightly moan as my agitation starts to grow. "Please tell me this just won't be filed away as a cold case."

"Well we are doing everything we can to ensure that doesn't happen. But so far every lead has turned up dead, literally."

I offer Mac a tight nod but know that he's holding something back. Is it case related or something else?

"What is it Mac? What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?" He counters with a frown.

"I mean I know that look. You are not telling me everything."

"Just a few..."

"Does it have to do with my team?"

"Stella, you know I can't discuss an ongoing investigation with you," he insists, trying to keep the edge in his voice down. "I think I might have already told you too much but..."

"Who am I going to tell?"

"Lindsay."

I look at him, wanting to counter but I realize his fear. My gossip will get back to Danny and Danny's gossip could put his whole investigation in jeopardy. In Mac's defense he doesn't know me and we are still working on trust. I need to build that by not pushing too hard.

"Okay well..."

"Stella," he starts with a slight hint of exasperation and remorse in his voice.

"It's okay Mac, I understand and am not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, because if I did do something to hinder whoever did this and allow him to get away on some kind of technicality then I would feel horrible. You share what you can and the rest I'll catch on CNN," I finish with a smile. "Or when the case is over."

I half expected some kind of verbal comeback, instead, Mac's strong arms pull me into his grasp, his lips pressing against mine in a hungry lip lock, and silencing anything that I might offer in the way of a rebuttal. My arms encircle his waist, the groceries sliding to the ground as we continue; not caring that we are in public. In reality only about half a minute has passed before we pull back with happy smiles.

"I guess I should get going."

"Stella..." Mac's fingers gently grip my hands before I can fully turn away. I see some growing doubt behind those sapphire shields and gently frown.

"Mac I _will _see you later."

"Was just thinking that...well in light of everything maybe...I mean I have a spare bedroom and..." his voice nervously trails off; prompting my hand to rest on his cheek.

"I will be fine getting home Mac."

"You'll be safer here," Mac continues. But right now I see duty in his eyes, and while I am flattered, I know that I can take care of myself and am not one for charity. The invitation I want won't be for merely protection. _You are doing it again, _my brain scolds. _Over analyzing everything! _And that's true. Of course I want to spend the night; more than anything.

"Stella?"

"I'm a big girl Mac and can take..."

"I know that but. Well it just makes more sense to..." again I can tell he feels he's asking because he _has to. _The time will come, besides I am used to being alone. Maybe in truth, it's me who's not ready to give that up yet? Oh what's wrong with me! I can spend the night in his arms.

"I will be fine."

"Right, okay."

"Ask me again this week," I firmly state and he finally backs down a little. When I say those words my heart settles, this way I can stay on my terms and be prepared just a little bit more. And I get after him for always being uptight?

"Goodnight Stella."

"Goodnight Mac," I offer, planting one last kiss on his cheek before I turn and head for the nearest cab that has just pulled up. I give him a small wave before the cab whisks me away and the night comes to an end. I lean my head back on the leather seat, knowing one thing for certain

Friday can't come soon enough!

XXXXXXXX

I stand fixed in place until Stella's cab is gone, finally turning and heading inside, my grin still permanently plastered to my face. My mind is occupied with thoughts of Stella that I somehow fail to notice the figure in black just watching as I fumble with my apartment keys and then dart inside the building. Something I might come to regret at a later date.

In truth I was surprised at myself that I was even able to extend the offer for her to spend the night. Sure I am concerned, that was the main reason; but of course I would be lying if I said that was the _only _reason. I want her here, with me, at my side, all the time. I am selfish when it comes to her, but I am falling in love. That's to be expected right? I know she's strong and tough and independent, but will she ever allow me to be her protector? Her shield? I would never hurt her or force myself to demand anything she wasn't ready for. I would hope she would never think that by my offering I think her weak or incapable. _Was it too soon? _Possibly, I conclude as the elevator reaches the floor. But now I have to wonder, if I dared to offer again if she'd say yes? _Ask me again this week, _she had teased. Would that be Friday night after the Mayor's function? Or sooner?

"Give it a rest," I command myself as I force my mind to switch to the case instead of my fledging attempts at making this work.

I was worried that Stella would have pressed for more case details, but am amazed that she wasn't offended when I implied that she might leak case details because of gossip. It wasn't personal, it was business. In truth I too want this case over, mostly to give closure to the families and friends but also so that Stella and I can get on with our lives and start to really build on our growing relationship.

I head into the kitchen to put the groceries away, already terribly missing Stella's presence. I look at the asparagus in my hands and smile; my brain now wondering if that meal will indeed actually happen. I look at the clock, too soon for Stella to be home just yet so I head into the bedroom to get changed out of my work clothes and into something to sleep in; wanting to call her just to make sure she got home safe.

"Do you think she'll think me controlling?" I venture a question to Claire. "I asked her to spend the night here because I was concerned. Course she nothing to sleep in...or change into...or yeah way to go Mac," I shake my head. "But I can call her right? I mean calling her to see if she got home safe isn't that controlling..." I let my voice trail off as I get dressed. But after the attempted break-in and the warning to _'stay away' _how can I not be worried?

"Its concern, not control," I insist as I finish putting everything away and reach for the phone. Stella had told me flat out that one of the things she hated most about Frankie was the fact he always tried to control her every move. I would die if she ever compared me to him in any way. But before I can realize it, my brain has directed my fingers to dial the number and now I can only follow through.

"Stella?"

_"Hello handsome," _Stella's warm voice quickly greets.

"Just calling to see if there have been any other signs of trouble?" I ask; trying to use the last attempted break in as my excuse and not just wanting to make sure she got home safe. She's a grown woman for goodness sake!

_"Yes."_

"What?" I ask in haste and she lightly laughs.

_"You're not here to tuck me in," _she giggles and I just shake my head. _"That is trouble for sure."_

"If I was there we wouldn't get much sleeping done."

_"Mmm who says I wanted to be tucked in for sleeping?" _She flirts and instantly my body wants to harden. _"Are you blushing?" _She continues and I can't seem to get my heart to stop racing.

"Can you blame me?"

_"Not at all. Course the reverse could be true."_

"Meaning?"

_"I would like to tuck you in also," _she purrs and I curse myself for being so weak. Even when she's not here, her words have the power to command what they want from me. Why are men so helpless before a beautiful woman? Course we don't mind in the least.

"Can't wait for that also Stella," I tell her in truth.

_"Me too."_

"I'm glad you got home safe."

_"Goodnight Mac and let me know how it goes tomorrow."_

She hangs up and I just stare at the phone before turning to my bed and picturing her beautiful face watching me, her body calling to mine to join hers in a heated intimate romp before we both fall asleep happy and content. I slowly ease myself into bed, turning onto my side and this time allowing my mind to replay Stella over dinner and I have no trouble falling asleep. Morning coming all too quickly.

"So you have nothing?" Sinclair barks at me with his trademark scowl.

"Sir I have..."

"According to this, nothing," he wags the file in front of my face.

"I read the report I know what it says. We are still working on a few more leads that..."

"I want solid facts Taylor! And I want something more than this excuse on my office at the end of the day."

"Yes Sir," I offer firmly as I turn and head out of his office with a heated countenance.

"Mac is it a good..."

"NO!" I snap, turning to view Peyton with a frown. "Sorry. Is it work related?"

"Yes actually," she hands me another file. "Was able to isolate another compound."

"Another item from China. Thanks," I mumble as I turn to leave.

"Mac," Peyton calls me back.

"Yeah?"

"Everything okay?"

I want more than anything to get angry at her for what she said about me to Stella; the whole stupid surprise massage thing she lied about. But Stella said her plan would work better if Peyton didn't know in advance.

"Just Sinclair riding my ass. Thanks."

So I had to just bite my tongue and take my leave. However her findings do interest me.

"Adam I need you to run something for me," I instruct as I head into his tech lair. "I need you to cross check the properties of this with any shipping containers that have this powder listed as an ingredient."

"Sure thing boss," Adam tells me in a somewhat nervous tone before he turns around and gets to work. I watch Danny enter the room and give me a nod.

"Sinclair pissed at you?"

"That obvious?" I retort with a heavy sigh and a small nod. "I'm just as anxious to get this all wrapped up."

"Okay so whadda we have?" Danny asks eagerly, forcing Adam to smirk and me to just shake my head.

"Got it boss," Adam pipes up as his fingers reach for the information sheet that he is printing. "Two shipping containers arrived from China a few weeks ago; each carrying shipments of a powdered ointment contains the ingredient you are looking for."

"What China White?" Danny inquires with a frown. "As in the drug?"

"Actually just a common household cleaning power, but it's only native to China," I read off the sheet that Peyton had given me earlier.

"So our attacker is from China," Danny ponders as he looks at me in wonder. "Or is related to or working for someone from China."

My mind instantly thinks to Stella's team. Ling is from China. Would she have reason to want to harm Stella? I needed answers and fast.

"Let's go and check those places out. Maybe we can find this bastard," I state gruffly; hoping and praying that either one will give us something, anything to get us back on the track of our elusive killer and get Sinclair off my back.

XXXXXXXX

_"That's great Stella, I can't wait to see you."_

"Me too Shelley it's been too long. And it's all mine right?"

_"For as long as you need it. This Mac must be something else."_

"He's the one Shel," I answer with a warm smile and a slight sigh.

_"Well he better be because you call me 'Mac' twice," she laughs. "See you on Friday."_

I hang up with Shelley, the smile still on my face. When I had woken up this morning alone, I was sad for a few moments, wishing that I had Mac in bed beside me, his perfect body holding me close or captive for my pleasure. My face warms as I remember the surprised look on his face when I tricked him with the cuffs; my brain wanting to do that again, this time ensuring we aren't interrupted and I'll be able to do more than just tease him.

I was glad that he called last night, part of me worried about the tension the talk of the case might have caused. I know he had to face his superior today and I have to wonder if tonight would be a good night for that dinner.

"Lady Stella?" Amber pops her head into my office and beckons my attention with a sheepish smile.

"Is she here Amber?"

"Actually it's Theo."

"Okay send him in," I answer with some uneasiness. He didn't have an appointment and now I'm wondering what was going on.

"Stella," he greets me, offering me a half smile. I know why the girls are smitten; the man looks like an older Rob Lowe. However, despite his good looks and charm, he is married and my heart now belongs to another. I am in love with Mac. I give Theo a small hug and then pull back, noticing the look of uncertainty on his face.

"What is going on Theo?" I ask as we both sit down on the small couch opposite my desk. "Everything..."

"Everything is fine. Just thought I'd come by and say that there have been some recent hits to your files."

"But you closed them right?"

"I did and they are safe. But I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Is it Mac? Can you tell who it is?"

"Well I was able to see that he did look at it one time before. Did he tell you that?"

"He did," I mention slowly. "And since then?"

"Well unless he's using a different computer."

"No, he said no and I have to believe him. So you can't tell who else?"

"Stella I didn't come down here to alarm you, but didnt want to tell you over the phone. The files are locked and only I have the code and that's it. They are secure."

"Who would want to look into them now?"

"Are you okay? I mean in light of Moni's death and all have there been...well anything out of the ordinary?"

"Just a small break in attempt."

"Stella..."

"Theo it was nothing, I promise. But thank you for telling me, you know how I like to be warned about these things."

"No secrets Stella, that was our pact right?"

"Right," I offer softly as I look away.

"You okay? Trust me Stella, the files are locked."

"I know and I believe thatit's just..."

"Think this is related to Moni's death?"

"Is there any way I can have the IP address or whatever traced?" I inquire.

"You'd have to know one heck of a computer hacker," Theo lightly shrugs. "But if you find one let me know. How are things going with the new man in your life. Mac right?"

"Boy you have a good memory."

"In my line of work it's a given," Theo smirks. "You still seeing him?"

"Things are going great actually, that's what makes this so hard," I huff as I lean back in my chair and offer my friend an absent stare. "Yes it's going great."

"Glad to hear it. Let me know when we can have you two over for dinner. You know Sydney is a sucker for small private dinners," Theo chuckles. "And I think you would really like it."

"Would Mac?" I wonder.

"I think he would," Theo replies as he slowly stands up. "What's not to like?" He winks as he offers me a hug. "Take care and let me know if you need anything on your files."

"I will."

I watch Theo leave and then feel my heart rate starting to climb once more. Who is now looking into my files? He said it was locked and Mac said he only looked that one time and Theo just confirmed it. But maybe Mac used someone else? Maybe he still doesn't trust me? I mean I haven't had any activity on these files since the trial and even then Theo only granted access to a few.

"What is going on?" I ask myself with a curious mind and worried heart. "_Who else _do I have to worry about?"

XXXXXXXX

"You sure this is the place?" I ask Danny as I stop the Avalanche in front of the dilapidated house in rather shabby part of town.

"Yeah a Mr. Walter Benson," Danny reads. "So he's the guy responsible for accepting those containers with the mysterious power and wood resin on it?"

"That's him," I frown as I look at the house, my eyes picking up some movement inside. "I see movement. We have to act now."

"I'll call Don," Danny reaches for his phone, both of us already getting out of the truck. I watch Danny quickly stuff his phone away and pull out his gun, a few feet behind me but his anxious expression identical to mine.

"Mr. Benson?" I state loudly as I bang on the door.

"Who is it?"

"NYPD!" Danny's voice bellows.

And before either of can react, an all too familiar sound breaks the thick air around us and things go from bad to worse in an instant.

**BANG!**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks again for reading everyone and hope you are all still liking it.

**PS**: If you haven't read it yet, posted a new eppy one shot "Help". Hope you like it also. Thanks SMACKIES! have a great weekend


	17. A Clever Opponent

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 17- A Clever Opponent**

* * *

"Ahh!" I hear Danny call out and watch as the first of a few bullets shatter the rotten wooden timbers before us, one of them grazing Danny's forearm and forcing him to jump back a few feet, taking refuge behind part of the porch structure. I quickly pull back as well, eyeing Danny's wound and mouthing for him to call for backup.

"Danny!"

"Mac, it's not bad, I'm okay," he assures me with a slight wince. "I called Don."

"MR. BENSON!" I shout in anger, my finger already on the trigger and waiting until I can make my move.

"HE'S NOT HOME!" The voice shouts back, just forcing my anger to surge and Danny to shake his head in disbelief.

"Why are you firing at us?" I demand.

"I'M BORED!" He shouts back before we are met with another barrage of bullets.

"Mac, you believe this guy?"

"Now I'm getting bored. I'm going around back. Keep him talking."

Danny gives me a nod before I hear him ask another loud question. I quickly slip off the porch and head around to the back as another shot is heard. Is this guy nuts? I feel my anxiety starting to grow but my anger is surging that this could be our only witness and could die before we get any answers.

I reach the back and see the back door, it seems locked but once I make a break for it, there will be no turning back. Without trying to make any further disturbance, I reach the back steps; my lips almost chuckling at the tone in Danny's annoyed argument. Very carefully I wrap my fingers around the door handle and give it a tug. Sadly it doesn't go as smoothly as planned; the door offering a small squeak and suddenly my presence is made known.

"I SEE YOU!" He shouts as this time it's my turn to duck. Thankfully the distraction works both ways as when he's firing at me, that leaves Danny able to fire back. With his attention back at Danny, I bust through the door and slam onto the floor, looking up and squeezing the trigger back just as he turns to fire. My bullet leaves the chamber and embeds itself in his upper thigh.

"AHHHH!" He shouts as he fires back in vain, both bullets cleanly missing me and sticking in the drywall behind me. Danny busts through the door and both of us aim and cock our guns.

"Drop it!" I growl as I push myself back up and glare at him in anger. "Now who the hell are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Detective Taylor," he smirks and for a split second Danny and I exchanged shocked expressions.

"Who are you?" I demand again.

"Who do you want me to be?" He shoots back and my annoyance is skyrocketing.

"How do you know my name?" I ask and he only offers me a smile in return. "Okay drop the gun, you are under arrest."

"For what?"

"For pissin' us off asshole," Danny pipes up. "Oh and for shooting AT US!" He ends with a frustrated shout.

"Did I hit you?" He asks with a broad smile.

"Are you Walter Benson?"

"No."

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"You're the big shot Taylor, you figure it out."

But just before I can take another step closer, he does the unthinkable. He puts his gun to his chin and pulls the trigger.

"NO!" Danny shouts as both of us are lightly sprayed with blood as we turn our faces away to shield our eyes, nose and mouth from the blood splatter.

"Damn it!" I curse as I hurry toward him, dropping to my knees and then fishing for an ID. "He's clean," I growl before my lips add a whispered curse. "Check the house."

Danny takes his leave as I holster my gun and then look around the shabby dwelling. I look back down at the man in black and for a split second, my mind flashes me images of the man that attacked me at Stella's and in the warehouse. Course I only had glimpses and never saw his face so only his DNA will be able to confirm it's the same man. But why attack us? And why kill himself? And how the hell did he know who I was?

"Hey Mac!" Danny calls to me, prompting me to hurry toward him as the sounds of sirens start to fill the neighbourhood outside.

"What did you find?" I ask as I round the corner.

He holds up a small box and a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"Looks like a transmitter of sorts," I frown as I eye the electronic device in my junior CSI's hands. "What else?"

"Aside from some empty beer cans that's it."

"Okay go and get yourself checked over. I'll get Sheldon to run the DNA on this guy against what we have collected so far and get Adam to work on that."

"Think this was our guy Mac?"

"I hope not, because if it was, our answers just died with him."

"Hey Mac!" Danny and I turn as we hear Flack's voice calling to us; appearing in the small room seconds later. "You two okay?"

"Danny got dinged but otherwise we are fine. Danny, go and get that fixed and then get back to the lab."

"Yeah and no detours Messer," Flack warns with a smirk.

"Ohh Lindsay in a nurses cos..." Danny starts only to have me look at him with arched brows. "Right okay well...see you soon," he stammers as Flack just shakes his head and chuckles before turning back to me with a serious expression.

"Does the corpse have a name?" Flack inquires as Danny bags the pieces of evidence he found and then hurries out of the room.

"Not that we could find. We originally came here to find Walter Benson. He's the guy responsible for accepting the shipping containers that held the drugs that were used to subdue both Monique LeCroix and Dave Simpson," I explain. "I think he might have been the same guy in the warehouse that attacked me and possibly the same guy that tried to break in at Stella's. I hope not, because I have a lot of answers," I finish with a heavy sigh.

"Mac, you okay?" Flack asks he nods to some fresh blood splatter on my cheek and coat lapel.

"It's from our vic," I frown as I accept his cloth and quickly wipe my face, "I'm fine."

"Somethin' Stella can fix right?" He asks and I just smile and offer a discreet nod.

Flack takes his leave, anxious to look through the rest of the house, while I process the small room where Danny found the items of interest. An hour later I am back at the lab with Sheldon at my side, both of us hovering around the DNA machine.

"Adam is working on the transmitter right now," Sheldon explains as the machine finally beeps to life. "Ah here we go."

He takes the sheet and both of us examine it with vested interest. "So he's our guy. Same DNA profile as the warehouse guy that attacked you and the same guy who tried to break in at Stella's. But why Mac?"

"I don't know Sheldon, but I need a name. I'm going to see Adam."

I know Sinclair wants answers from me today, but this is not how intended to start off my report; a dead body, that of our only seeming suspect. But then again if it is our guy, then I need a motive. Hopefully whatever Adam found will provide me that.

"Adam."

"Hey boss, thanks for the present," he grins as he quickly straightens up in his chair.

"You're welcome. Do you have one for me?" I ask in haste.

"Right well I found a few interesting things."

"A name?"

"That I have. Zachary Yates aka Zecas Ymin."

"That's our guy," I quickly snatch the paper from his hands and then reach for my phone. "Don I have a name, Zachary Yates. Find me an address."

"What else?"

"Well it seems he used this piece of hardware to try to hack into files."

"Such as?" I query, feeling like I am pulling teeth with my junior technician.

"Well for the purpose of this case it would be peoples bank accounts, namely Monique LeCroix and Dave Simpson. He also checked out a Lindsay Monroe and even one of Lady Stella's old police files."

"Can we um...tell what they got on each one?"

"I already ran that and it was banking information for Monique and Lindsay, a personnel check on Dave and well Lady Stella's file was locked but it was an old police case file. That's all I can tell because I can only see what he did. What does it mean?"

"Motive. Thanks Adam," I mumble as I head out of his room, calling Flack as I reach the hallway.

_"Yeah Jess and I are heading over to Zach's place right now. We'll let you know as soon as we find anything."_

I hang up with Flack just as I reach my office. I slowly head inside and cast a frustrated glance in the direction of the report that Sinclair wants on his desk by the end of the day. But I have to wait on Don and Jessica before I can make my next move.

And I hate waiting. I wonder what Stella's doing?

XXXXXXXX

"And you're sure you're okay?" Lindsay's anxious voice asks as I near the break room. "Dan-ny," she groans and I have to stop, wanting to give her her privacy. But it's her next sentence that forces me to remain in place. "Was Mac shot also?"

"What?" I ask audibly, making myself known with a worried glance.

"No that was Stella," Lindsay smiles at me. "Mac is okay," she assures me and I feel my heart settle at once. "Okay right well tell me all about it later. Yeah I do too. Okay bye."

"What happened?" I inquire in haste.

"They went to check out a suspect and Danny was shot. Not bad, just a graze but he's okay and Mac wasn't hurt. He's just angry, well that's what Danny said."

And as well meaning as Lindsay is at times, I can understand Mac wanting discretion, especially when it comes to case details. Both of them are just as bad as the other; gossiping about everything; two peas in a pod.

"And you of course offered to _nurse _him back to health?"

"I might have," she answers with a blush and then looking serious. "Think it has something to do with Moni's death?"

"Well I know that they do work on more than one case at a time but...I guess we'll just have to wait and see," I try to sound supportive. But at the same time my mind is still wondering who was trying to access my past files. Would it be Mac? If I ask Adam to try to look and see then he might tell Mac and then...but Mac had promised me that he wasn't looking into it any longer. I have to believe him, I have to trust him.

I head toward the front and stop, watching Amber talking with a very pretty girl, the two of them laughing so I instantly assume they must be friends or a she could be a client. A few women do book massages for their partners as gift or take a few massage classes that the girls offer so they can provide something sensual for their partners in the privacy of their homes.

I slowly wander back to my office and look at the clock. A few more minutes and my next interview would be late.

"Lady Stella?" Amber's soft voice instantly breaks my thoughts and pulls my gaze in her direction. "Aria is here to see you."

"Impressions?"

"She's a keeper," Amber grins widely as she steps aside and allows my next candidate to enter. I see the young woman that was talking to Amber at the front desk and smile; her being at ease is a good sign. Plus she's exotic. Sort of an Arabian-Indian mix.

"Lady Stella, so pleased to meet you," she greets with a firm handshake, her voice a melodious tone with a slight British accent. If her personality matches her resume and I like her as much as Amber, she is a keeper. She already has an exotic look that would create an amazing middle eastern fantasy.

"Pleased to meet you also Aria. Please sit down. Okay so..." I start in my brief introduction and then get her to start telling me about herself, her skills, her strengths, her weaknesses, her goals and her ideas about what she can offer Lady Stella's.

The hour passes by faster than expected; but not even half way through I knew she was our next Lady.

"I will have to check references, but please don't take another interview until you have heard from me. I am very interested and feel the references are just a formality."

"I will be waiting by the phone. Here is where I want to work," she offers with an enthusiastic smile and an assuring nod. We make small talk as we head toward the front door and I give her one last thank you and wave and then close the door and turn to Amber and then Ling who is now hovering in the entryway.

"Well?" Ling asks in interest.

"I mean she's perfect."

"I knew it!" Amber states boastfully. "Harem girl?"

"Oh she had that written all over her and she suggested it, so it's going to be a great addition," I tell my girls in truth.

"I can't wait until I have my own room here."

"Just one more year kiddo you know that."

"I know and I'm starting my next online session next week," Amber informs us.

"Okay so we have some work to do," I look directly at Ling. "Lindsay is with a customer and Aiden isn't back until next week."

"We need to paint?" Ling arches her brows.

"She even told me the colors she likes."

"Ambitious," Ling comments.

"And you both know how much I like ambitious," I offer to them with a grin. "Okay let's get busy."

Ling follows after me and we head toward Moni's room, my stomach slightly tensing at the thought that I am finally moving on. I pause in the doorway, Ling sensing my anxiety, puts her fingers on my shoulder and squeezes.

"Just never thought I'd have to do this," I state sadly.

"I can wait for Lindsay to..."

"No she's with a client and I need to, for all of us," I reply as I turn to her with a sad smile. "Thanks, but I'll be okay."

"Okay," Ling nods. "So what colors did she want?"

"Turquoise, gold, some eggplant..." I rattle off the list as Ling writes it down and then takes her leave. I head back to my office as now I have to wait for her to come back so we can get started.

And I hate waiting. I wonder what Mac's doing.

XXXXXXXX

"It's all here Mac," Flack calls to me as Sheldon and I enter Zach Yates apartment.

"What's all here?" I inquire as I start to scan the sparsely furnished apartment that is now home to a few officers and myself and Sheldon.

"Motive."

"What?" I ask, merely pushing Sheldon aside, unable to get to Flack fast enough.

"So apparently this Zach and his brother Walter Benson went to school with Monique. This little shrine has pictures of Monique LeCroix from high school through til now, guess he was infatuated with her for some time now. But she didn't respond, at all. There are print out's of MSN chats, emails from her and Dave. Goodness the list goes on..."

"How did they know Dave? And where is Walter?"

"Well here is where it gets strange. Walter died about five years ago and if you look closely you'll see..."

"A similar...they're twins?"

"Identical. Zach changed his last name five years go and kept up Walter's persona and his job."

"What?" Sheldon asks in shock. "He lived two lives?"

"And nearly successfully."

"Who nearly blew it?" I wonder.

"Dave Simpson," Flack states as he pulls out another email. "Heated words, idle threats, two men in love with the same woman, only one can have her...same old stuff," Flack huffs as I just arch my brows. "Here are the account numbers for the things this guy used the transmitter for, he was watching their accounts."

"And Lindsay and Stella?"

"See the writing? Could be a number mix up because he didn't spend very long in either, but considerable time in both Monique's and Dave's bank account, just monitoring activity."

"So we have Walter or Zach trying to make a play for Monique, who over the years ignores him or possibly even leads him on in harmless ways. Dave comes into the picture and suddenly Zach is out in the cold. He is jealous of Dave, maybe crosses paths at work, sees them together and wants revenge. Dave finds out about the double life and threatens to tell not only each employer but also Monique. Maybe tries to blackmail Zach as well and then things go south," Sheldon continues to postulate theories. "Walter worked for the shipping company so he knew that angle would come in handy and it worked as it allowed him to sign for stuff that no one would suspect because he wasn't a new employee. He gets the goods, get's Dave out of the way. Monique interferes and Zach figures if he can't have her no one can and kills her too, pining it on Dave. Full circle and he walks away."

"Jealous revenge Mac," Flack adds.

"But why attack me in the warehouse or try to break into Stella's?"

"Well you might have caught him trying to get rid of this," Flack nods toward the bagged transmitter and laptop. "As for Stella's maybe there is something there of his that he was trying to get."

"Then why kill himself?"

"What did he have left to live for?" Sheldon frowns. "That doesn't make sense to me unless..."

"Unless what?" I urge.

"He was high?"

"Well he wasn't in his right mind that's for sure but he knew who I was. We'll know more when we get this all back to the lab and process it. It's our top priority Sheldon."

"I'm on it."

Flack and I hover back and watch as Sheldon takes charge of the scene, pulling on a pair of gloves and starting to carefully place whatever is deemed evidence into plastic evidence containers for transport.

"Think it's over now Mac?"

"Well this guy supplied the drugs and his DNA was found at two scenes and he has intimate knowledge of both victims, motive and means. Would seem that way, but then this case was closed one time before as well. This time I'll leave that call to Sinclair."

"So you missed dinner with us. Were you alone?"

I look at Flack and frown. "Getting personal at a crime scene Don?"

"Blame Jess," he sighs as he just shakes his head. "Well were you?"

"I might not have been, but it was only dinner if that's what you're asking."

"Are we going to see you two at the mayor's reception on Friday?"

"I...I don't know," I reply slowly, not sure if Stella wants me to tell anyone else just yet. That night will be the night her plan goes into place for hopefully getting Peyton's annoying personal interference to stop and perhaps paving the way for us to be seen together in public for the first time without having to worry about anyone causing us trouble.

"Mac?" Flack presses and just by a smile he nods and offers a triumphant grin. "I knew it!"

"Well I know that I want to give those families some real closure. Trust me it's the waiting that people hate most."

"Right back to work," Flack smirks and thankfully changes the subject.

Flack and I mill around the area until Sheldon is finished bagging everything and then we head back to hopefully finish up the case; Flack to follow up with the employers of Walter Benson and Zack Yates and me to work with Danny and Sheldon and Adam on dissecting everything here and hopefully sending me to Stella's with some good news.

About three hours later, almost dinner time, I head back into the work area and all three of my team look up at me at once.

"Well?"

"Boss, I think this case is finally over," Danny mentions first.

"Okay show me everything we got. I brief Sinclair in an hour."

XXXXXXXX

I finally reach the end of the wall I am painting and stop and watch Ling as she reaches the end of hers. She turns back to me and I offer a satisfied nod.

"Moni would be proud," I state with a small sigh as I put my paintbrush into the nearby chemical bucket and allow it to remove the paint for the next time I need it. "We'll finish tomorrow."

"So are you going on Friday to the mayor's reception?" Ling inquires as we start to clean up, closing the cans of paint until the morning.

"I am and yes I have a date."

"Mac?" She asks with a wide grin and I nod my head in agreement. I glance at the clock on the wall and wonder if Mac has met with his superior. Today was the day he said he had provide some answers as to why the case wasn't wrapped up and I have to wonder if he indeed got that done.

"Thanks for the help, but I can finish up."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Thanks and make sure Eddie sees you to your car," I remind Ling as she's the last girl to leave; Lindsay already gone to get something sexy to surprise Danny with. She gives me a polite nod and bow, something she's always done since working with me and then takes her leave, Amber already gone as well. Eddie, our security man will walk her to her car and then call it a night as well.

I head into the other room just as a knock is heard at the door. I rush to it, hoping its Mac. It's not.

"I guess by that smile you were expecting someone else?" Mindy smirks. "Mac maybe?"

"Maybe," I reply as I close the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Busy?"

"Just finished painting and..."

"And Mac is on his way over?" She asks in haste.

"Not sure actually," I answer as I lead her into the backroom; me still dressed in my painting overalls. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah just need your signature on a bank loan."

"A loan? For what?"

"I want to go back to school."

"Business degree?" I ask with a smile and she nods.

"We always talked about it right. Well I just came from talking to Sid and he sort of talked me into going for it."

"Yeah Sid is great that way," I tell her as I sign the form and then hand it back. "Am proud of you."

"I am also," Mindy answers with a tight smile. "Am nervous about it, but then luck has never been on my side right?"

"Either of us. However, today I found Moni's replacement."

"A carbon copy?"

"The exact opposite," I tell Mindy with some enthusiasm. And for the next bit she listens as I tell her about the new girl and I listen to her plans about getting her business degree and then moving on as we had talked about; her plans to buy me out already in the works.

"Next time we'll do dinner," Mindy tells me as she gives me a hug. "Take care."

I watch her leave and then lock the door, heading back for Moni's room to finish cleaning up. But just as I enter what I hope will be Aria's room, another knock is heard and my attention is diverted once again.

"Mindy did you for..." I start in a loud tone, only to open the door and stop and stare, my lips curling upward instantly. "Mac."

"Did I come at a bad time?" He gestures to my outfit.

"What?"

"Painting?"

"Oh no I was just...we're done. It's for the new girl's room. Want to come in?"

"Sure," he answers warmly, stepping into my business and closing the door behind him. He turns to me with a slight frown and I feel my anxiety starting to grow. Each time he has come in here he has made me feel at ease but this time is different, something is up.

"Mac, what is it?"

"The case was closed today Stella."

"What?" I ask; my tone a mixture of suspicion and joy. "Really?"

"I am not sure if I can give all the particulars but we found the guy who supplied the drugs to both Monique and Dave. Apparently he was the same man that attacked me in the warehouse and tried to break in here."

"The shootout today. With Danny being shot. Are you okay?"

"Lindsay?" He arches his brows and I just have to smirk. "I'm fine."

"Motive?"

"Long and complicated," Mac huffs as he runs a weary hand through his dark hair; finally offering me a tired glance in his warm sapphire orbs. "It goes back to a man named Zach Yates who was our mysterious overseas shipper all in one; his twin brother."

"And how does..."

"Zach was in love with Monique LeCroix and I guess they crossed paths and..."

"She never mentioned his name," I interrupt.

"She might not have told you everything."

"My team kept no secrets."

"Stella, I meant no offense. We found the drug shipments that he signed for. We found a transmitter where he logged into both Monique's and Dave's accounts and...well he accidentally went into one of yours."

"What? How do you know?" I ask, calming down a little.

"Found an account number he was trying to access and he must have typed in one wrong number and it came across one of your locked files. I um...well I only tell you this in case it ever got back to you."

"And I thought that maybe you looked into my files without asking or telling?"

"Something like that."

"Well any ways, we found a plane ticket to China and back, drug residue in his apartment, various emails and chat transcripts and the like. We were able to verify all the information and it seems as if this was our man with a motive."

"So it's over?" I ask with some uncertainty.

"You don't sound happy," Mac notes with a frown.

"I am happy," I quickly nod my head. "Just seems...well almost surreal."

"You want another angle?" He asks with a hint of annoyance.

"No. Thank you for telling me. I should call their parents andand let them know."

"Stella?"

"Mac, I'm fine."

"But once again you are saying one thing and your body language and tone are telling me something else."

"Ever follow your gut?"

"I follow the evidence and I'm not having this same old discussion. This case is closed and we have no new leads. We have motive, means and even the murder weapons. We have it all."

"I'm glad."

"Damn it Stella!"

"I said I was happy Mac!"

"Your tone indicates that you are questioning me again!"

We both stop shouting at each other and just look at one another with heated expressions and heavy frowns before we both back down.

"I wanted this case to be over; for their families to have closure," Mac finally mentions in a calm tone. "I thought you wanted the same thing."

"I do want that and I'm happy that it's over...it's really over," I state with a heavy sigh as I look down. "I'm glad your superior is happy. I guess not being in the hot seat any longer would be a nice change for you."

"You are unbelievable," Mac just shakes his head, his tone forcing me to look back up.

"And if I am?" I almost challenge. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Just this," Mac tells me before he pulls me into his arms, his lips crushing mine, hungrily devouring them and silencing anything that I might offer in the way of a verbal rebuttal. But as his arms tighten around me and mine start to return the favor I know one thing for sure, this case might be over, but our relationship is just beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** so who thinks the case is _really _over? Anything else to it? Or is it really the end? Hope you all liked this and please let me know before you go. Thanks again!


	18. According to Plan?

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 18 - According to Plan?**

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to just take Stella like that and part of me wondered if I was too forceful, something I would never want to be. But maybe it was the daring look in her sparkling eyes, maybe it was the challenging stance of her perfect body or maybe the look and scent she was giving off from the paining, but carnal lust took over and I just had to have her.

I hear her offer a moan and then pull back and I have to now look at her in wonder, my body already betraying its need and my heart racing. What did I do?

"Are you mad?"

"Yes," she mentions simply as she slams the door shut behind me, the sound of the wood slightly shaking forcing my body shudder and instantly cool.

"Stella, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way," I start and her face instantly softens. "I just...you just...fine I'll leave."

"Do you think I'm angry because you kissed me?"

"You're not?" I ask weakly and she gives me a half smile.

"Not about the case, I guess my mind just wants some more answers and I feel that I was robbed in that I didn't even get to ask that bastard why? Why the hell would he hurt someone so beautiful as my friend. I just wanted to know."

"Would it have mattered?" I ask before she turns around.

"What?" Stella asks, turning back to me.

"What he would have said, would it have mattered? Would it have brought her back? Would you have accepted his answer and been satisfied? I know it sounds cold and insensitive but..."

"But we just can't understand what motivates people to do the things they do?" She arches a brow and her body finally relaxes, mine following suit.

"Right," I gently frown before my fingers start to fish around for the truck keys. "I am sorry that I upset you and...was I out of line with that kiss?"

And before I can say something further, her mouth is on mine, demanding me to quickly snap to attention and fulfill whatever she is asking for. Finally we pull back slightly, her arms still draped around my neck.

"If I thought for one minute Mac that you would hurt me or treat me in an unkind or harsh, cruel or demanding way I would have kicked your ass out that door long ago," she tells me frankly and I smirk as my hands rest on her hips. "And I did dare you right?"

"I could have kept myself in check."

"I like when you act on those impulses Mac, I'm sorry if I broke the mood."

"We can continue upstairs," I whisper as I lean in closer. But as I feel her body tense in my grasp I know its time to take my leave. I want her to give herself to me when she's ready, to offer her most intimate embrace when she feels comfortable enough to do so.

"I was out of line."

"I want to Mac, I really do but..."

"But Stella Bonasera just isn't ready to let me into her private sanctuary right?"

"I trust you Mac, I do, with my life..." I feel her heart starting to beat against my own chest and I know I am now causing her to justify herself and I am heart sick.

"I want you Stella. Not Lady Stella but _you_," I tell her as my hand slips from her waist to caress her cheek. "And I will not violate your trust. I'll leave."

"Mac..."

"I want you to want it also Stella," I quickly cut her off as I taste her lips once more. "The way I feel about you, the way I care about you forbids me from taking further action right now. I can see it in your eyes."

"Just haven't had another man up there since...well for some time now and...it's not that I don't trust you Mac...oh I damn it!"

I watch Stella turn and head down the hallway, her shoulders slumping and her lips offering a heavy sigh. Do I leave? Or do I follow?

XXXXXXXX

Once again my fear got in the way of something I know could be amazing. Mac wants me, he wants to consummate our amazing bond by offering me all of himself and all I can do is throw it back in his face that he didn't to a complete job, that I am not satisfied with the outcome of the case, that the case is finally closed and that I am afraid of letting him into my ordinary world.

"Stella?" His soft warm voice breaks my thoughts, forcing me to turn and see the look of defeat on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry Mac."

"Why?" He asks, not taking a step closer.

"I want you...goodness I have wanted you since the first day you stepped into my world. But I want it all and I'm not sure if you do."

"I think my body..."

"Not just sex Mac. All of you...a future for us, that's what I want. I know it's old fashioned and silly and...and I know I am probably rushing things and going to scare you away, but it's hard for me to..."

"I am not into just casual sex or one night stands Stella," Mac admits in truth as he takes a step closer. His fingers quickly capture mine, holding both hands in his and allowing the warmth between us to grow. "Would it help if I asked you to marry me right now and then we could do it properly?"

"What?" I ask in shock. _Marry him? Am I dreaming? _

"How else can I show you that I am serious about wanting to be with you?" He asks with a small frown and my grin has widened, my eyes still wanting to glisten happy tears.

"It's silly but...but I guess I just needed to hear that. I am sorry if you think I ever doubted you."

"Trust me Stella, I am just as worried as you."

"Should I ask you to marry me?" I counter with an arched brow and his face displays that boyish grin I can't get enough of.

"I guess we are both worried..."

"For nothing?" I finish with a whispered word. "I heard about what happened today. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Danny was hurt but I'm sure just as Lindsay told you about the shot she told you what they would be doing tonight?"

"You don't want to know," I counter and he smirks. "Yeah she's nursing him better."

"So what uh...did you paint?"

"Mac..." I try, feeling bad that my words have killed the mood.

"Well you are wearing painting overalls. Unless that was someone's fantasy?" He asks with a heavy frown.

"Come with me," I take him by the hand and lead him down the hall to Aria's newly painted room. "Her name is Aria, and she starts Monday."

"Very nice. Harem girl?" Mac inquires and I look at him in wonder, his face flushing. "What?"

"You never cease to surprise me Mac," I whisper as I lean in closer, my body pressing into his once more. "I want you Mac."

"Stella..."

"But I think that we have somehow talked ourselves out of _the mood_ for tonight and I'll let it go this time."

"Thank you," Mac dead pans to which I just giggle as his arms curl around me once more.

"But you are going to make it up to me."

"How? I mean not how but..." he stammers as he looks away, his lips offering a nervous chuckle.

"You meant when? Do you always plan sex Mac?"

"Okay now you are just trying to mentally kill me right?" He huffs as he looks back at me with a smirk tugging the corners of his perfect mouth.

"Yes I am. Please tell me this honestly. Are you still on board with our plan for Friday?"

"Eagerly," he answers before his lips meet mine.

XXXXXXXX

Stella's words about Friday have once again forced my mind to think on her sexy but daring plan and of course I am still on board, if all goes well then it hopefully will be the night that Stella and I become one. However, that also means that I will have to endure the massage. Will I even make it?

"Mac? You have that distracted look in your eyes. You are okay with it right? If not then please let me know right now. I don't want to do anything uncomfortable that you won't enjoy."

"I guess I am just wondering...I mean about the massage. How can I uh...well enjoy it when..."

"When you think it'll be uncomfortable for you to lie face down on a massage table when you think you'll be in an aroused state?"

"Yes that," I stammer as the temperature beneath my dress shirt collar starts to rise.

"Trust me Mac, you'll enjoy the massage and what follows. Stop over thinking it, I know what I am donig."

"Never had one before."

"Want me to blindfold you?" She teases as the tip of her tongue gently traces the rim of my ear, her warm breath forcing my skin to blaze with shiver bumps and my body to slightly harden once more.

"No I uh..."

"You'll be fine Mac. Are you hungry?"

"Actually I can't stay long. I have to write up tomorrow's press conference notes and..."

"And finally both families will have some closure. Good timing before the funeral on the weekend."

"Which you weren't going to attend right?" I ask in wonder.

"Just not sure I have the strength to Mac," Stella confesses and I'm saddened by her tone. She quickly pastes on a fake smile and I know not to press. She's hiding her pain and I just wish she wouldn't have to do that with me. Will there ever come a time when she can just break down in my arms and trust that I will still love her the next day? WAIT! Love? Did I just think that?

"But the family understands," Stella's prompt continuation forces my mind away from my intimate confession. "Besides I might be busy on the weekend. Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"You mean after Friday night?" I ask and she nods. "Not without you I don't. So if you are busy I guess I'm working," I blurt out and she gives me a somber glance. But before I can allow her to play me the pity card, I quickly interject something to change the subject.

"So what is this new girl like?" I ask. "Will she fit well with the team?"

Stella starts into her discussion about her new masseuse and I'm thankful that she didn't bring up my lonely existence without her in it. What else does she expect me to do? Want to be happy without her? I am a bit disappointed she's got plans but have to allow her her space and just hope that I can selfishly enjoy her every minute up until that time. We wander back into her kitchen and before too long we are both picking away at a few leftovers, sharing a half bottle of wine and just talking about the closed case and her newest addition.

"You sure you don't want to come up for a nightcap?" Stella inquires as we both head toward the door later than expected.

"I would like that but I think we have both had a long and busy day and I am going to say..." I pause and turn to face her, holding her close and tasting her lips, "goodnight and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mac. I l..." she starts and then stops. _Love you? _Was she going to say that? Could it be possible that she loves me too?

"I like the idea of being able to tell my girls they now have closure," she adds in haste and my mind once again races. Maybe soon? _Maybe it was nothing, _my brain scoffs. Why do I panic so quickly? Because you love her and are afraid to lose her. More than anything, I finally admit.

"I'm glad you do also. And Dave's family too."

XXXXXXXX

I can't believe I nearly slipped the _love _word out to Mac just now. I mean I am falling in love with him, oh hell I am _in love_ with him! But I don't want to scare him away and he still has to survive Friday night. What if he tries what I do for a living, I mean gets first hand personal experience and tells me he can't handle it and I never see him again? Am I panicking for nothing? _YES! _My brain shouts. Why? _Because you are afraid to lose him. _And that's the truth. I do love Mac, more than anything. He's my future and I'm afraid to lose that.

"And Dave's family too," I echo as my lips crush his once more. "Mac," I whisper a little out of breath as my lips pull back slightly.

"Goodnight Stella," Mac rushes and my plan to ask him to come back upstairs just died out. I see the fatigue in his eyes and wonder if there will come a time during the week when we can just spend the night together, have breakfast, go about our days working business and then come home to each other at night. Will I ever get the happy fairytale I have been wanting since I was a little girl?

"Goodnight Mac, I can't wait until Friday."

"Only one more day Stella."

"You in a tux. I might not make it out of the elevator," I tease and his cheeks flush.

"And what kind of dress will you be wearing?"

"Something that will naturally drive you crazy," I answer with a coy smile.

"You are driving me crazy wearing painting overalls," he quips. "Friday might kill me."

"Mmm death by Stella," I gently nip at his neck with my teeth and his lips allow a slight chuckle to escape. "Trust me Mac you'll survive the dress but maybe not the entire night."

"Well if I am to die in your arms there is no other place I'd rather be," he smiles, his lips daring mine to take them once more. And that is exactly what I do.

We linger together a bit longer before I watch Mac take his leave, locking the door and then heading to the window and waving to him as I watch him leave. I lean back against the cool window pane, my heart rate still elevated and close my eyes.

"I love Mac," I confess to the still room before me. My mind shows an image of Moni before me, smiling.

_'Hold on to him Stella,' _she reminds me.

"I'm afraid."

_'He loves you too.'_ She tries to assure me.

"I miss you," I sniffle as I wipe a fresh tear away. "Rest in peace my friend."

The image fades and I know I am alone. I slowly sink to the floor and bury my head in my arms and cry; mostly for the emotionally exhausting day but also for happiness that I have some final closure for the deaths of two friends and can finally tell their families they can now close that chapter of this trying situation.

I hear the phone ringing and finally push myself up from my cramped position and race for the phone, catching it on the last ring.

_"Stella?" _

"Sid."

_"You okay? You sound...sad. Has something happened with Mac?" _He asks in haste and my lips automatically curl upward.

"Actually yes, but something great. The case is closed Sid."

_"Okay tell me that after you tell me what happened with Mac?"_

"He told me the case is closed," I chuckle and I hear Sid groan. "Will you tell me about Mindy?"

_"She is going back to school and I gave her my blessing. Now tell me about Mac."_

I settle into a nearby chair and feel my anxiety starting to subside as I tell him about all the events of the day. The new girl, the case and then my interlude with Mac including Friday's plan.

XXXXXXXX

"I almost said I loved her tonight Claire, almost," I mumble away as per my nightly ritual as I slowly start to undress. After I left Stella's I had to stop by work and wrap up my press notes for Sinclair's briefing and then headed home in total mental exhaustion. Thankfully Danny was okay today and I'm sure is already in Lindsay's loving care. I reach for something to sleep in and as I ease myself down into bed, onto my side I allow my mind to dwell on Friday's plan.

_'Bring a small bag with something to change into and no you don't to take your underwear off if you don't want to.'_

Her words had made my body tingle with anticipation but I do wonder how I'll be able to allow myself into that world, see her in a tempting state of undress and not feel the pain of certain parts begging her for something more? Lying face down on...

"Damn it Mac," I groan as I roll onto my stomach and bury my face in my pillow, my body sagging further into a relaxed position.

_'You'll be wearing a towel Mac and nothing more.' _

I close my eyes and try to picture myself in Stella's loving care but even now it's hard to imagine just how wonderful it's going to feel. What will she be wearing? What will the atmosphere be like? What will happen afterward? The next day? When the team sees us together in public what will they say? Sinclair? Anyone? Will anyone even notice?

_'But I do want to have a dance with you at the reception first Mac. If we don't get our dance in before we will probably not make it later.'_

Later. In the darkness my lips curl upward as I want to dwell upon later. Will Stella give all herself to me? Her most sacred embrace? Her most intimate expression? Will she trust me to be kind and gentle? Will she be bored?

_'Mac, stop over analyzing everything.'_

She had scolded me about trying to pick it apart and anticipate each moment before it happens, but I can't help it, I have always done that and it's a nasty form of habit I can't seem to break. I want to just think that Friday will be a complete success, that nothing will go wrong but even now I just can't imagine something that wonderful going off without a hitch.

_'Good night Mac,' _Stella's voice tries to sooth my tormented mind as I curl onto my side and finally allow the memory of Stella and I kissing and I am able to close my eyes and get a few hours of solid rest.

"So how is Stella with all this?" Jessica inquires of me the following morning.

"I think she's glad," I answer as I look up from my file. "Have you uh...talked to her recently?"

"I was going to call her this morning. So Don said you are going with her to the mayoral function tomorrow night."

"I don't know which of you is worse," I groan as I just shake my head.

"It's a conspiracy Mac," Jessica smiles. "And guess who we are having dinner with tonight?"

"I can't imagine."

"Danny and Lindsay."

I look at Jessica and want to offer a word of shock, but am not really that surprised that Don and Jessica have welcomed Lindsay into their circle; in truth she just seems to fit with them and I am happy for Danny.

"I guess he'll be bringing her to the reception?" I arch my brows in question.

"We are all at the same table Mac, along with Sheldon and Skye."

"Pardon?" I ask in haste and Jessica laughs.

"Well I gotta wrap up my part of the Zachary Yates case. How was Stella when you told her?"

"She was relieved even though she thought it was a bit too neat."

"Funny, didn't you say that also?" Jessica gently challenges.

"I have accepted what the evidence tells me."

"Man she must just love that stubborn streak in you," Jessica rolls her eyes as she turns to take her leave. "See you both tomorrow night."

I watch her leave and then get busy with my paperwork; my mind only half on my report, the other half on what Stella is doing.

XXXXXXXX

_"And are you okay?" _

"I am," I tell Jessica in truth. I was a bit surprised that she had called but was very happy as I feel her and I are kindred spirits with more in common that we realize.

_"And the girls?"_

"Well I called Aiden last night and told Lindsay, Ling and Amber this morning so the mood today is definitely better. It was hard to finally paint Moni's room but it had to be done and the new girl starts on Monday. How are things with you and Don?"

_"Don't want to ask about Mac?" _She slightly giggles.

"I don't want you to think I am just using you for Mac centered information," I tell her in truth. "I am interested in being friends."

_"Stella, I want to be friends with you and I just want Mac to be happy. You make him happy so I don't mind you asking," her tone lightens and my face breaks into a warm smile. "So ask away. But Don and I are fabulous. But I was wondering, are you coming to the mayoral reception with Mac?"_

"Oh well I...we had..."

_"You are right? You can tell me. Don sort of guessed by Mac's cryptic smile when he asked. He said that Mac didn't even have to say yes, that his smile said even more."_

Hearing that Mac's attitude toward us was so telling of how he feels about me, starts to warm my heart. _Just a smile._

"We are."

_"Okay great. Well I was wondering if you could bring something with you. Something for me? You can just leave it at the front desk as Don and I are getting one of the rooms there."_

"Name it," I tell her and she starts to request on of my special 'adult play packages' that I list on my site to help make their weekend a bit spicier. Although I doubt her and Don would have any trouble keeping the spark alive between them.

_"Am so glad that Mac is going with you and not with Peyton."_

"Oh she'll be there."

_"Are you sure? She's made herself pretty quiet this past week. I'm betting she'll be a no show."_

"Oh trust me Jessica, she'll be there," I tell Jessica as I look at a copy of an email that my friend Shelly has sent to me. "But after Friday we won't have to worry about her being a romantic rival."

_"You are taking her out?" Jessica laughs._

"Not literally, just sending her a message she can't ignore."

_"I like it," Jessica states. "Anything I can do to help?"_

"Actually...yes."

I relay part of my plan to Jessica about what to say to Peyton to ensure that she does show up as she had told Mac, meeting him there to go as 'friends' but also having her surprise massage booked. The one she thinks Mac doesn't know about; for just her and Mac. I hang up with Jessica and feel a satisfied vibe starting to settle upon me.

"Sorry Peyton, Mac is mine."

Oh I know it's kinda childish, but I love Mac, in my heart I know I do and I'm not going to allow my future to slip through my fingers and rest in the unskilled and uncaring hands of my romantic rival.

I push myself up from my office chair and then head into the main guest area, talking to Ling's next client and ensuring that the wait won't be too much longer but well worth it. The male client of course in no hurry and happy to wait.

Oh I hope that Mac enjoys his massage just as much as my regular clientele. Everything depends on it.

XXXXXXXX

The end of the day comes too quickly and I soon find myself back in my quiet apartment alone. I miss Stella. I look at the clock and want to call. Will I wake her? How did her day go? What kinds of interesting clients came in?

As I wander around the stifling silence I quickly realize that even though we are from two seemingly different worlds, the chasm between us has shrunken considerably.

"I miss Stella," I lament as I wander into my kitchen and then stare at the calendar on my fridge, tomorrow's date circled a few times in red. It has been ever since Stella told me about her plan to send Peyton packing.

This past week Peyton has been friendly but a bit standoffish and so I wonder if Stella's plan is even necessary. That is until I head into my living room and press my message button.

_'Mac, it's me,' _Peyton's voice comes to life in the space around me. _'I'll meet you at the hotel at six o'clock tomorrow night. I know we haven't had much time to connect all week but trust me you will enjoy tomorrow night with a real Lady on your arm.'_

I think it was the words _real lady _that made me angry the most. If only she knew that I didn't think her a lady at all. A real lady wouldn't be playing these silly mind games and...I guess if I was interested in her I would probably overlook it.

"Stella..." I huff as I rub my hands over my face. "I just hope this all works."

I head into the bedroom and pull out my tux, hanging it on the small hook beside the closet and letting it at least shed any lingering wrinkles before tomorrow's big event. Stella wouldn't even give me a hint as to the color of dress she is going to be wearing, but as I told her, she could wear just about _anything _and look fantastic.

"Better in nothing," I mumble as I feel my face instantly warm. What will she be wearing for our massage? Will it be my fantasy massage? This soon? It would kill me if she actually went through with it.

"Might never happen," I continue my one sided conversation as I finally pull my gaze away from the tuxedo and then look at my phone. I glance at the clock once more and then take another chance.

_'Stella, hope you had a good day and sleep well. Nite Mac.'_

I place the phone down and head into the bathroom. When I head back my phone is buzzing and I can't see to pick it up fast enough. And unlike Peyton's message, Stella's has my mind begging for more.

_'Mac, am just getting out of a warm soapy bubble bath alone and naked. Sleep well. Stella.'_

"Great," I groan as I feel my body twitching as my mind flashes me a forbidden image of her perfect body coming up out of the water covered with only a few bubbles of soap.

_'I uh...'_

_'Mac?'_

_'Sorry was distracted trying to get my heart to restart. Mac.'_

_'Mmm like the sound of that. Even better tomorrow when we...'_

_'When we what?' _I text back in haste.

_'You'll have to show up to find out. I'll be thinking of you. Stella.'_

_'And I'll be missing you. Mac.'_

I know the last message was kinda sappy but I don't care. I want her to know I am thinking about her. She makes me happy and I can't wait until tomorrow night. With those happy thoughts now dancing around in my head, I turn off the light and close my eyes; always amazed that even the simplest happy thought about Stella can carry me through until the morning.

XXXXXXXX

Friday was a busy hive of activity for all of us, me getting up extra early to make sure my dress was done before anything else. I take one more glance at the long black satin gown that is hopefully going to drive Mac crazy and then leave, my small overnight bag already packed and ready for the fun weekend ahead.

"Mac you have plans this weekend," I smile, "you just don't know it yet."

I finish my modest breakfast and then head back downstairs, heading into my office to check my email. When the last reference has come through for Aria, I quickly pick up the phone and confirm my offer of employment. Much to my delight she readily accepts and then I get Amber started on her hiring documentation, telling her I'll see her first thing Monday morning.

Next I bump into Lindsay who starts to tell me about the fun time she and Danny had with his best friend Don and his wife Jessica. The same people we'll all be sharing a table with tonight, including their friend Sheldon and his girlfriend Skye. But as soon as Lindsay starts to go on about what she's going to be wearing and how much fun it's going to be for all of us to be there together tonight, my mind goes into premature panic mode once again.

Mac's boss will be there and I do wonder if it will dampen his spirits with me there at his side instead of someone...well I guess a little more _reputable_? After all I do own and run an adult massage parlor, one recently in the spotlight for all the wrong reasons and not exactly the type of industry most people actually want to claim they are attached to.

"Stella?" Lindsay's soft words break my thoughts. "You are looking forward to tonight right?"

"I am," I offer her a weak smile. "Just also nervous. Haven't been to a political function before. Especially with..."

"Such a great guy?" Lindsay asks eagerly.

"Or one that is the head of the City's crime lab," I huff as I offer a small frown. "Or maybe I'm just being paranoid for nothing?"

"I'm sure tonight will be just perfect," she states as she starts to prattle on about her dress and how her and Danny are going to try to match at least in a few colored details and how they are going to be spending the night at the hotel.

Lindsay finally heads off to get her next client and I gather what I need from Amber and then head back to my office, my mind now a bit stressed that there could be someone in the audience tonight that will put a crimp in my plans. Will Peyton just accept defeat and take her leave? Or will she try to do something in revenge? She would never try to hurt Mac would she? She doesn't strike me as the jealous vengeful type but then I really don't know her that well.

I try to put those negative thoughts out of my head as I go about my day, the afternoon coming much too quickly and soon it's time to excuse myself, head upstairs and start to get ready for the big event tonight.

I gently hum to myself in the shower, lingering a bit longer as I try to ease some of my nervous anxiety out of my anxious frame. I have everything set at the hotel, the aftermath of all of this, I just can't foresee how the lead up and actual showdown is going to proceed.

I finish my shower and then head into the bedroom, allowing my body to completely cool back down before I grace it with the silky overlay. Before that however, I do put on sexy underwear, hoping that Mac will at least be able to survive long enough to get a glimpse before I attack him.

He's going to look amazing in his tux and as I slowly zip up the side zipper, I am hoping that he thinks I look just as amazing. I look at my reflection and smile.

"I almost look normal," I gently groan as I shake my head. "Oh Stella," I chide myself, knowing that the last function I had to dress like this was an event that Theo hosted for the Mayor of Philadelphia and I was there with Frankie. But I don't allow myself to dwell on those negative feelings as I reach for some sparkly pins and get busy with my hair.

Makeup and jewelry are next, stilettos, perfume, Indian Pashmina and finally my overnight bag. I head for the door, take a deep breath and then step into the elevator, Jimmy already waiting to drive me to the hotel, knowing that I'll not need a ride back. Lindsay is going with Danny and is already probably enjoying a myriad of compliments from him.

I wish I was going to be walking into the hotel with Mac at my side, but in order for this to work I have to meet him there. Hopefully into the reception hall itself? I think that alone would make my night complete. The massage is going to make it perfect.

As we near the hotel, my heart rate starts to sky rocket and my fingers have curled and uncurled a few times. Jimmy takes my things and then heads into the hotel ahead of me, going up to my already booked room and setting things up for later so that when Mac and I arrive, everything will be in order.

I reach the carpeted walkway in and pause, my heart racing so fast I am not sure I'll even make it to the door. Tonight is going to be a real first for me. I haven't had the courage to attend something like this with someone I care so much about in years and I am praying so hard that everything turns out perfectly. I scold myself for feeling like a giddy teenager about to enter prom but then I haven't been this excited either about being at a fancy function with an amazing man since I was a teenager; I never enjoyed the ones with Frankie. How could I?

I finally take a few more steps and am greeted by two door hosts, a man and woman, who check my name and allow me to proceed. This almost has an Oscar-esque feeling to it and I feel like I have stepped into another world.

My eyes start to dart nervously around; this isn't my arena so am naturally a bit unnerved by all the beautiful couples around me, laughing, talking, drinking, but my arms still empty as my handsome date is still missing from my side. I am not complete yet.

Then I see him and my face instantly relaxes but my heart skips a beat. Yes just as I predicted, Mac in a tux is delectable enough to eat. But just as he turns I see who is already at his side Peyton. This early? What is going on?

I take a few steps closer, hoping he'll turn and see me, but Peyton looks up first and narrows her gaze at me and a small feeling in my gut starts to develop; a bad feeling.

She leans in closer to kiss him and my fists start to tighten. Kissing him wasn't part of the plan either. But just as he turns I gasp in horror as her lips brush his and my heart stops. Okay that wasn't part of the plan.

I turn to leave, reaching the door just as I hear Mac calling my name.

Oh what have I done?

* * *

**A/N:** So...did Peyton know? Or was it just bad timing? Will they get their dance together and the massage? Will Peyton be sent packing for good? Please let me know before you go and thanks. :D and yeah you know what I think about P right? lol

**PS: **For those reading 'Professional Detour' it has been recently updated - thanks


	19. A Night to Remember

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 19 - A Night to Remember **

* * *

Heading toward the mayor's reception was unnerving on its own; heading there alone but knowing that something was going to happen when I got there was even worse. My mind had tried to forecast various types of scenario's of what Stella had in mind to make sure that Peyton got the message but even from the brief snippets that she gave me I was unable to ascertain a happy ending.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing," I had muttered to myself as I got out of the cab and headed for the entrance. I hate coming to these political monkey shows; even worse that I am walking in alone. What is Stella going to wear? I know she'll look amazing but what color? Shape? What...my brain had raced with so many questions that as soon as I entered I headed strait for the bar where Stella had said she would meet me.

Peyton was supposed to arrive about the same time as Stella and then it would happen, however, things didn't go according to plan.

"Hello handsome," Peyton tried to sound sultry, but I merely rolled my eyes and turned to face her with a tense expression.

"Evening," I tried to sound pleasant.

"You know Mac before the party starts I was wondering if you could come upstairs with me."

"Why?" I asked with arched brows.

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Peyton..."

"No trust me Mac, you'll love it. In fact it's something you said you wanted to try."

"I am just here as a friend," I had tried to insist and she just laughed.

"Please?"

"I need a drink first."

However, just as I was about to order my drink I noticed her facial expression changed in an instant. She moved in closer, as if she was going to kiss me on the cheek, but as fate would have it, I turned too late and her mouth touched mine just as my eyes locked with Stella's.

_Damn it! _My brain shouts as my eyes look at her horrified expression but my ears pick up Peyton's jealous snicker.

"Stella," I gently call out as I head toward her; only to watch with a frown as she turns and heads toward the front door, my heart racing that something is going to go wrong and the magical night I was praying for will never actually happen.

I reach the front door only to see her disappear and my heart sinks. But just before I can get into the nearest cab, foolishly thinking that Stella has gone home. However, a strong arm quickly pulls me aside, whispers _'upstairs' _before Peyton is at my side and my mind instantly settles.

"Mac!" Peyton's voice mentions just as she reaches my side. "What was that all about?"

"I uh...I'm not sure, sorry," I turn to her with a frown. "I guess Stella is..."

"Why are you worried about her? Tonight is about us."

But before I can answer, Peyton's fingers curl around my arm and she turns me back inside, me of course not offering much protest as I need her to think she's succeeded at least this far. Stella is going to owe me for all this mental trauma, big time.

"I guess we should go upstairs."

"Glad you are in such a hurry," Peyton smiles thinking it's her, but my stomach is still tight as I know it's going to unfold now upstairs. But I am glad that Stella wants to do this without a big audience.

I know that Peyton kissing me was not part of the deal and so now I wonder how Stella is going to react to me when we are in private? We get into the elevator and I can't seem to stop fidgeting. I have never been involved in something like this and so now am wondering if it's going go have any professional repercussions. But I am on my own time? What can anyone say right? And the case is closed so it's not like I am going to be influencing someone still involved in an open investigation. _You need to learn to trust Stella more, _my brain aptly reminds me.

As soon as the elevator stops and the doors open, Stella is waiting by the desk with a smile on her beautiful face. I never really got a look at what she was wearing before, but despite the fact that Peyton's arm is still on mine, my body is instantly reacting to the amazing woman before me. _Wow! She's a vision...a goddess...truly stunning. _I am in love.

"Can you believe that I almost forgot to tip the limo driver," Stella's musical voice pipes up, drawing an instant scowl from Peyton's tight lips.

"I told you that I could have taken care of it," I mention, drawing another angry glance from Peyton as she quickly looks at me but doesn't let go.

"Come on Mac, _we_ should get started," Peyton says and then turns to Stella. "Oh Stella I didn't know you were _working _tonight."

XXXXXXXX

"Oh honey in my line of work I don't mind _workin_g all the time," I wink at Peyton, delighting in the seething glare she is giving me. "And I guess with Mac as my client tonight, I don't mind working long hours either."

"What? But he..." Peyton tries to protest.

"Right Mac?"

"Right Stella."

I look at Mac and smile; my body begging for his to take me right now. I just can't wait until later, when I can unwrap him from that black tux and have his nearly naked body

"So..." Shelly's voice breaks my x-rated fantasy just in time. "Stella, you and Mac can go right on in; your private room is waiting with what you requested. You know the way, love."

"I do Shelly and thank you so much you are always a doll," I smile to my friend just as Mac steps forward.

"Actually I had a surprise booked for me and Mac," Peyton pipes up. "Don't you have that booked also?"

"Well I have a Driscoll party of two."

"That's for me," Peyton lightly snaps.

"Well Mac I guess the choice is up to you," Shelly speaks directly to Mac.

"There really is no choice," Mac mentions as he extends his arm to me, which I promptly take. "I am here with Stella as _we_ had planned it."

"You...planned," the words die out in Peyton's mouth as Mac turns to look at her with a slight frown. "Mac?"

"Not sure what wasn't clear before with what I said," he lightly shrugs; not wanting to be outright mean but hoping that his obvious and very public choice will make her get the message loud and clear. "Sorry but it was always Stella for me."

She offers him a look that I swear says _'you will be sorry, both of you,' _and then turns to me and scowls once more before turning her nose in the air and heading for the stairs at top speed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Shelly mentions, drawing both our gazes to her. "Stella, the room is yours until you lock up. I'll see you later. Take your time."

"Thanks Shelly."

I turn to Mac and notice a small look of discomfort on his handsome face and raise my fingers to rest on his cheek.

"Mac, I'm sorry if you..." I start only to have him take my hand, bring it to his lips and plant a warm kiss on it.

"I just hope now that she gets the message that I am not interested in her," Mac tells me warmly as his gaze continues to hold mine. I feel his eyes starting to examine me and suddenly I feel a sudden discomfort starting to cover me.

"What is it?" I ask quietly.

"I don't think there are enough words for me to describe how utterly beautiful you look tonight," he praises and my heart swells. "Truly amazing."

"Thank you," I whisper as I lean in closer, tenderly kissing his lips but not deep enough to leave telltale evidence behind; that is still to come. "And I must also say that you look very handsome. Good enough to unwrap and devour right now," I confess and his face warms.

"Thank you," he answers modestly.

"Tell me truthfully Mac, did I embarrass you at all back there?"

"Just never experienced anything like that before. Almost..."

"High school?" I smirk.

"Yeah."

"I owe you I guess."

"No, Stella I don't want you to feel that way. I wanted Peyton to get the message and...and you did it in a very classy way. Just never been involved in something like that but..."

"Well just don't let it go to your head mister," I tease as he grins. "So now that that is out of the way, are you ready?"

"Okay right. So uh...how does this work? What do I do? Where do we go?"

"Relax Mac, we have the room for the night if necessary. Shelly is a good friend. I want to go back downstairs, enjoy the party and get my dance in."

"Y-you do?" He asks in surprise.

"I want to feel your arms around me. I want to dance with you and know that I have nothing..."

"You never had anything to worry about," his fingers brush my cheek. "Ever. I don't care who's watching. But I would be more than honored to have a dance with you. You'll just have to pardon my two left feet."

"That I can do."

I loop my arm around Mac's once more and we both head for the elevator, a richly dressed couple about to join the rest of the well dressed people for the evening's festivities. But as soon as the elevator door's open, I once again feel my anxiety strengthen. Mac seems calm; this is his arena, not mine. I am once again out of my element and feeling that no matter I have won Mac, there is still a chance I will screw up somehow and Peyton will have had the last laugh.

"You okay?" Mac whispers, obviously feeling my body tense beside his.

"Just not used to all this."

XXXXXXXX

I am actually surprised by Stella's comments. How can she not be used to all this? She looks like she fits in perfectly. I'm sure when she was married...then I stop. Was she at an event last with Frankie? Did he make it miserable for her? I'm guessing that is what probably happened and now I have to make sure I do what I can to make my part of the evening extra enjoyable for her.

I see our table with most of my team assembled and now it's my turn to feel my stomach tighten. I know everyone will be happy for us but somehow I am just not used to all this public fanfare, even being a couple in a setting like this.

"Stella you look amazing," Jessica greets us as she stands up and gives Stella a hug, breaking our connection. I offer a few hellos to my team and then wait for Stella to finish with Jessica before I introduce her to everyone. I take my place beside Stella, who has opted to sit beside Jessica and Don; Danny and Lindsay, Sheldon and Skye are opposite us at the same large round table.

At first I am nervous about how Stella will feel with mostly my working team at the table, but thankfully Skye asks Stella where she got her dress and then light conversation ensues. In a matter of minutes, the whole table is engaged in conversation, some smiles, laughter, a few stories and new friendships being formed. I casually slip my arm around Stella's chair, my fingers brushing her bare shoulders, my eyes giving a discreet glance around. I notice Peyton hovering in the corner before she gives me one last scathing glance and is gone; for the night I hope.

I watch my boss walking toward us with his wife on his arm and my stomach tightens instantly.

"Evening," Sinclair greets the table and everyone turns professional in a matter of seconds. "Mac, I know your team but do you want to introduce me to the new comers?"

"Of course," I slightly clear my throat. "Lindsay Monroe, Stella Bonasera and I think you know Skye Baker."

"Sure. Nice to meet you Lindsay and Stella," Sinclair greets with a slight frown before looking at me in wonder. I once again feel like I am on the hot seat. Will he say something about me bringing as a date a woman whose adult business was just the center of an intense double murder investigation? How about Danny? Will he also hear something from Sinclair about his choice of date?

Thankfully my superior doesn't make too much more of a fuss and then takes his leave; the table getting back to their light conversation once again. Just before the Master of Ceremonies heads to the speaking platform, Stella leans in close to me, her perfect lips brushing my ear, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"I want you," she pulls back with a wink and my core enflames.

"What?" I ask weakly and she just giggles.

"Mac you okay?" Danny asks in haste. Oh sometimes I just want to kill him.

"Hungry," I deadpan as I look at Stella and just shake my head. She gives me a small giggle in return just as the speaker starts up and a hush falls over the crowd. As he starts into his speech Stella leans in closer, once again giving me a tempting scent of her perfume and forcing my mind to react with delight. However, I know I have to keep myself in check and so quickly look around and see a few eyes looking at us and that sends my growing desire back down to normal. Thankfully.

After the speeches the dinner starts to be served and light conversation ensues once more. We don't talk about work, mostly for Stella and Lindsay's sake, but rather allow the conversation to revolve around the food, the clothing and the hotel that we are now in; everyone sharing vacation stories and culinary experiences.

As someone tells a joke and the rest of the table laughs I look over at Stella and just watch. She continues to amaze me. Se had admitted that she was a little unnerved by all this fanfare but is once again showing to me right now that she'll never outwardly let anyone or anything dictate her actions to her; she's in charge and that is more of a turn on than she might ever realize. Her confidence, soft tone, delightful laugh all have me wanting to take her into the nearest room and attack her.

Oh why didn't I book a room here tonight? Maybe I can later?

XXXXXXXX

Mac seems to have settled in a bit more but I don't know why he was nervous; his team is a very delightful group of people. Danny and Lindsay seem to fit together so well; as if they were single because they knew they were waiting for the other to show up and complete them, make them whole. Sheldon and Skye also compliment each other very nicely. A little more trendy than Danny and Lindsay but both very down to earth and friendly. Jessica and Don I just adore, in fact I almost envy what they have. The looks, the soft touches, the knowing glances they give the other; so much love but also so much trust and respect. They are what a married couple should be. I want that. Will I ever have that? Hopefully with Mac.

I look over at him and feel my heart warm. His face is relaxed, except for when his eyes gently crinkle when he's told a joke and his face lights up further. He looks over at me and smiles and I feel an odd sense of familial contentment wanting to consume me. All that is missing is the telltale band of gold.

But I do worry. I told Mac what I want for us and he didn't seem to balk at the suggestion, in fact he was the one that uttered the word marriage before I did. So it's possible that we are on the same wavelength when it comes to our future goals.

We are right?

We finish our dessert and coffee and then we all settle in once again for the rest of the evening's program. A few more speeches and talks from the Mayor and a few other key political city officials. I notice Mac nervously fidgeting with a packet of sugar, something to occupy his attention and I wonder if he's nervous because he knows the massage is coming faster than expected or if he really doesn't like places or occasions like this.

I am hoping for the latter.

The speeches finally come to a close and then the music starts. I notice Don stand up first and hold out his hand to Jessica, which she takes promptly. I offer Mac only a shy glance as I dont want him to feel obligated to put himself out there if he doesn't want to.

"Stella, do you want to dance?" Mac asks warmly.

"I would love to."

I take Mac's hand and allow him to lead me to the dance floor, more than delighting in the feel of his strong arms wrapping around me as he holds me tightly against chest. I allow his warm scent to further tempt my brain but as soon as I notice the eyes upon me I seize a little.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Did you ever see the movie, The American President with Michael Douglas?"

"Sure but why do you mention that now."

"There was a scene were he asked Annette Benning to dance and she felt nervous as all eyes seemed to be upon her. That's how I feel right now. These people obviously know you but are now wondering who is the woman captivating your attention and why?"

"Her name is Stella Bonasera and because she said yes," Mac quips and I have to laugh as he feeds me the line from the movie.

"You remember."

Thankfully most of it is in my head because as the modest dance floor starts to fill up I notice that most couples are fixed on themselves and my nervousness starts to decline. Frankie hated dancing and when we did it was always some kind of stupid display so that he could have attention on himself; not us, just him. I am glad that those memories dont come up that often and that I am now working hard to make new happier memories with Mac.

I am going to cherish every second of tonight. Jessica looks over and smiles and so does Skye, and I finally notice Danny and Lindsay also take to the floor and Lindsay giving me the thumbs up. I am truly honored to be part of such a great group of people.

About an hour later I look at Mac and lean in closer once again, closing my eyes as I allow my mind to revel in the amazing delight that this man has to offer me. I am in love; it should be obvious to everyone around us.

"It's your call Mac," I tell him softly.

XXXXXXXX

Holding Stella close as we sway to the music for the past hour has been an amazing experience. I thought for sure that I would have stepped on her toes or worse caused her to trip and embarrass herself and possibly ruin the night. Thankfully I didn't and we were able to enjoy the musical offerings as a regular couple.

Don gives me a wink and Danny a broad grin as we continued to hold each other close and I'm happy that my team is so accepting. In reality, I didn't expect otherwise, but there was the off chance that one of them might not as readily accept Stella into our close circle. But just as Skye has, both Stella and Lindsay have settled in with ease and now I can't see myself or even Danny without either of them at our sides. This is way it's supposed to be.

But now as Stella mentions the second part of the evening, the massage, my anxiety grows once again. Can I really do this? I mean I am going to get a taste of what she does for a living; a real taste, an active participant instead of a sexually turned on bystander.

Will I even survive?

"Sure."

"Mac..."

"Of course I'm nervous Stella, but have been looking forward to this so if you want to go then I do also."

"It's your team Mac," she reminds me.

"Trust me, they'll understand. Besides I see Don and Jessica have already snuck off."

Stella gives me a nod and then the added privilege of possessively placing my hand on the small of her back, an appropriate display in this kind of setting, and allowing me to lead her off the dance floor and back to our table. She gathers her clutch and wrap and then we head for the elevator and now I'm wondering again. I left my small bag at the spa desk a few hours earlier but what about after the massage? I mean I'll be half naked and very aroused, I can't just go home and

"Stella, hold on a sec," I tell her as I try to head for the front desk.

"Where are you going?"

"I uh...well I wanted to...is it okay if I rent us a room for..."

"You don't have to Mac," Stella states quickly and my plan is instantly defeated. I of course don't know that she's already arranged for a room not only for the night, but also for the weekend. But since I don't know I tell myself I am not going to push her into anything she's not ready for.

"Ok-ay," I say slowly as we continue on our way toward the elevator, once again drawing smiles of admiration at the handsome couple that is now exiting the party a bit early to make use of the Mayoral offerings that have been arranged with the hotel.

Stella's lips offer a slight giggle, filling the small enclosed steel box with a musical sound.

"What is so funny?" I ask in haste, offering her a sideways glance.

"You look soon alert right now, like you are reporting for duty," Stella notes my stiff posture.

"Nervous," I huff as I lean back against the side of the elevator wall.

"Better," she whispers as she snuggles in closer. We get off on the appropriate floor, no one to greet us as the spa is closed as its after hours. Stella takes the hidden key and then turns to me with a playful glance.

"You ready?"

"I uh...sure."

Stella leads me toward a heavy wooden door and as soon as we step through I am hit with the soothing aroma of lavender and eucalyptus; comment scents for a professional spa. Unlike Stella's where I was instantly tempted with vanilla, chocolate and strawberry, this has a more professional atmosphere and so I dont feel as intimidated.

She leads me to a small room near the back and pushes the door open. But seeing such a clinical setting I am a bit dismayed.

"The personal fantasy is another night Mac," she mentions as if picking the thought right out of my head. "How do you feel about this room?"

"Very uh...it's okay."

"Boring?"

"A little. Just not _you_," I frown and she just leans in and kisses my cheek. I pull her into my grasp and before she can utter another word, I crush her lips with mine, hungrily devouring all she is. I feel her resist a little and I pull back in wonder.

"We'll have time for that later Mac. Trust me, it'll be more comfortable for you if you aren't...aroused just yet," she finishes with a soft whisper and my face instantly enflames.

"Right. So..." I stammer, once again distracted by her nearness. "What do I do?"

"You can get changed in the men's change room, come back and lie face down on the table."

"I can't see..."

"Mac you'll see me later. Now do as instructed."

"Yes ma'am."

I kiss her once more before I pick up my small changing bag and head back outside. I enter the men's change room and feel my excitement starting to build. I tell myself not to picture Stella naked as I need my body to cooperate right now; mostly for my own comfort until the massage is over. As instructed I leave on my underwear, grab the complimentary robe and head back down the hall and quickly into the small waiting room. I see that Stella isn't around, but as instructed I lose the robe, hop onto the bed, face down, drape the sheet over my lower half and wait.

And the waiting is driving me crazy.

XXXXXXXX

I have never been this nervous or excited to work on a male body since I first opened the doors to Lady Stella's. No other man has had this effect on me in such a short time and now I have the delightful honor of making him happy; bringing him some pleasure and hoping to introduce him to a part of life that has been missing.

Since this won't be his fantasy massage I am able to just dress a bit more casually. I gently hang my evening gown in its protective garment bag as I dont want to oil on the satin. I change into a short black mini dress, wanting my arms free to massage Mac without hindrance. After I have taken off my jewelry and put my hair up, I exit the ladies change room.

I near the change room and my heart is beating so fast that I now wonder if I'll even be able to function normally. I had turned the heat up so that Mac would be able to really relax and have chosen a more woodsy, earthy tone so that he isn't intimidated by a fruity smell for his first.

I slowly push the door open and feel my heart skip a beat at his near state of undress. I think seeing all of him is going to do me in for sure.

"Wow," Mac whispers as he quickly props himself up on his elbows and offers me a hungry glance, just as I lock the door for added privacy.

"Eyes back down Mac."

"Not fair," he pouts as he slowly lowers himself back down so that his arms are flat and his head is resting on his folded palms.

"For me as well," I gaze hungrily at his smooth back, my mind remembering the small glimpse of his perfect chest. I walk up to his table and touch his skin; delighting in the feel of his lips offering me a slight gasp.

"Just close your eyes and relax, okay Mac?"

"Stella..."

I plant a small kiss beside his ear and smile. "Please relax, for me?"

"Okay," he resigns as he finally places his head into the face hole and allows me to position his arms where needed. I slowly roll the towel to the waistband of his black underwear and mutter to myself, something I thought was inaudible.

"Something wrong?" Mac asks in haste.

"Yes you are wearing black underwear and that is my favorite and I can't see it right now."

His lips offer another playful smirk as he settles himself back down.

"I'll start with a back, neck and shoulder massage first and then work...lower. If you feel uncomfortable..."

"Stella, I trust you," Mac tells me seriously.

I reach for the massage oil, rub it in my hands and then place it on his strong shoulders, instantly feeling the chemical spark as my fingers finally get to touch more skin than just his face. "You are tense Mac," I whisper as I start to tenderly knead his shoulders, his lips eliciting soft moans that I smile at.

"Work," he confesses.

"How does that feel?" I ask softly.

"Amazing," Mac utters softly.

I start to massage the base of his neck, moving my hands up and down his smooth skin that has now warmed to my touch. The smell of the oil mixed with his cologne is driving my lustful hunger to planes I have never reached before. Gosh what would happen if I were to move even lower.

"How is that?" I whisper in his ear before I plant another kiss on his tender skin.

"Mmm wonderful," Mac whispers as my fingers start to move down his strong back, gently digging into and pushing his skin in various directions as I work to loosen his body in my grasp. I reach his lower back and now my mind starts to take over; forcing forbidden fantasy delights as I near his underwear.

"Stella..." he lightly groans as my fingers slip from the small of his back to his sides and then back up. His tone replaced with a gentle chuckle when I reach a spot that is ticklish.

"Sorry," I offer with a smile as I plant another kiss on his fragrant back. "Damn it Mac!" I lightly curse as I pull back up.

Mac quickly lifts up and looks at me in wonder. "What did I do?"

"You smell good and I'm having a hard time concentrating," I admit with a mock frown and his lips break into a wide grin.

"Now you know how I feel."

XXXXXXXX

"Mmm you are hard also?" Stella teases me as her perfect mouth nears mine. As I am already supported by my arms I am unable to reach out and pull her into my grasp. Thankfully she allows me the pleasure of a full on mouth kiss before I settle back down.

I know this massage was just to ease me into her world and just having this small taste tonight will leave me begging her for more; something I doubt I'll have any trouble doing. I have never had another woman make me feel this amazing, desired and wanted with just a few simple strokes of her hand.

"Want me to go a bit lower?" She asks with some hesitation.

"Uh...sure."

"Mac..."

"Stella, I am already about...sure."

Her fingers slowly tease the black elastic around my waist, forcing my stomach to suck in and my pulse to quicken. My lips offer an automatic groan of delight as her short nails start to tickle the skin just beneath the band.

"Oh m..." I try as her hand quickly retreats and returns to kneading my back, my body now complete putty in her skills hands; to do with as she pleases. I have already passed several planes of pleasurable delight and I wonder if this basic massage as she calls it, feels this amazing in this plain setting, what will happen with she offers me my fantasy massage in a more private setting? I'll die for sure. _Yeah but what a way to go, _my brain snickers.

"Close your eyes Mac," she lovingly instructs.

I close my eyes as I have for the past while, allowing my mind and body to completely relax in her grasp and just revel in the wonderful world she is creating for me. But now I have to wonder, what could I ever do to return the favor and make her feel this amazing in return? I could never massage her like this? I would get a hard on just reaching for the oil.

"Mac? You tensed, what are you trying to analyze now?" Stella's stern question snaps my eyes open and my lips to smirk.

"How I could ever return the favor? Stella I could never do this."

"All it takes is practice Mac."

"No I...what I mean is..."

"Oh right. You know men don't have it easy. I don't envy you with what you carry around. But I sure like what you have to offer," she finishes with another soft kiss to my sensitive ear lobe. And despite the fact that the room is very warm each time she does that with her lips my skin blazes with shiver bumps of delight.

"Not helping Stella."

"Don't fret about that Mac. Seeing you so happy and relaxed makes me happier than you could know."

"Really?" I ask in genuine surprise as her fingers continue to tease the tingling area just above my underwear band. "But it's work for you and..."

"Pleasuring you is never work Mac," she assures me. But when I hear silence I slowly twist myself around look up to see her eyes glistening.

"No Stella," I sadly lament as I reach for her.

She pulls back and I feel my body instantly cool. "Whatever I did...I'm sorry," I start only to have her lean in, grab me around the shoulders and devour my mouth with hungry force. My arms quickly encircle her, taking back all her lips have to offer until she pulls back for air once more.

"Mac, you don't understand do you?"

"No. Please tell me. Whatever I have done to hurt you then..."

"Hurt me?"

"Well they why are you sad? I see tears," I frown and her face instantly softens.

"You have a lot to learn about women don't you."

"Yes. But..."

"Mac tonight you willingly allowed me to enter your world as someone you _wanted _at your side; not an escort, not a paid favor, and not a mere revenge tactic. You held me close in front of your friends and very publicly made it known to a former girlfriend and your intimate team that I was the one you always wanted to be with. Never had a man fight for me with just words before."

She pauses and I quickly brush away a stray tear, my heart warming faster and faster as she continues her heartfelt confession.

"You made me feel wanted and loved and needed and...and special in ways I can't even explain to you. No man has ever treated me as you have and I just want you to know that whatever I offer to you is from me...not some professional facade that everyone else gets to see. Just you. So please don't ever worry about what you have to offer me in return, because it's more than most."

I look at Stella in shock, almost unable to comprehend that those beautiful, heartfelt words were actually directed toward me. Me? She thinks I make her feel like that?

"Stella..."I start as I quickly prop myself up, and pull her into my waiting grasp. "I am the one that is honored," I confess warmly as my fingers brush her cheek before coming to rest just behind her neck. "I can't help but worry that I am not good enough or have enough to offer."

"Your heart? That's all I need from you Mac."

"It already belonged to you," I tell her in truth, forcing her eyes to glisten once more.

"But..." she tries as she slowly turns away. My fingers gently turn her face back to me, my lips once again on hers. But blame the massage, the smell emanating from the room, the heat growing between us, the feel of her perfect body in my arms or the fact that my heart had completely taken over, but I could not longer just lie there and allow her to pleasure me. I had to return the favor.

In a matter of seconds, I am on my feet, not caring that my body is already begging for hers, holding her captive in my grasp as my mouth descends on hers.

"Oh Mac..." she moans as my mouth leaves hers and trails down her neck, her body now arching into my grasp, begging for the same thing that mine is.

"Perfect. You are perfect," I praise as my fingers start to gently peel away the clingy fabric from her flawless olive skin. My eyes reveling in the new found glory as each area is slowly revealed. Her lips start to kiss my neck, my body hardening by the second; especially as her fingers tease the waist band of my black underwear. But just as her lips reach my scar, I pull back, eyeing her with uncertainty.

"You are beautiful Mac, that is the truth. Please Mac...let me continue," she offers before her perfect mouth plants soft kisses on the chewed up flesh. She doesn't ask were it came from, as right now that isn't important only our union that is about to start.

"I need you Stella," I lament as I quickly realize where we are. Damn I should have gotten us a room.

"What are you waiting for," she whispers as she slowly lowers her naked body down onto the waiting massage table.

"But...in here?"

"Shelly's a _good friend,_" she winks. "Make love to me Mac."

"With pleasure," I offer in truth as I move myself into position over her on the small bed. We don't have any room to move, but I don't care; I need her right now. After the amazing session of foreplay she just offered, I knew I wouldn't be able to just walk out here and get dressed like it was no big deal. Damn sometimes I do hate being a guy; our bodies betray us so easily.

I gaze down at the amazing woman in my arms; a woman who is now freely and willingly giving her most intimate expression to me without hesitation or regret.

Her words gave me hope, filling me with a purpose and forcing my heart to the next level without checking with my brain first.

"Oh Mac..." Stella groans as I offer her some added pleasure with my mouth and body.

"Yes Stella..." I return the favor as her body dares mine to reach her level of pleasure which I readily and eagerly do.

"Love that..." she gently gasps as our union continues.

Our bodies continue to produce sweat; pushing the heat levels in the room and filling ours senses with tempting aromas. The oil from my body transfers to hers and in no time we were both glistening. My fingers continue to take turns between keeping her head captive in place and touching any part of perfect skin I can get my hands on.

"Mac..." she moans for me, her lips dancing around my ear before nipping on the soft lobe, her actions once again telling my body to catch up if I was able.

"Feels...so...good," she praises and my heart swells once more. "Mac...amazing," she continues, prompting my mind to up its game in pleasuring her to the fullest extent possible.

Her heart races as fast as mine, both of them reverberating against our ribs and signaling to the other that the end of our first union was nearly complete. It would be a night that I hope both of us always remember as simply and truly amazing.

"Mac!" Stella moans once more, her eyes momentarily closing with delight, her breathing just as shallow as mine.

But then something happens. Just as we reach the end and I was about to call her name, destiny took hold and I uttered words that surprised us both.

"Stella...I love you!"

Her eyes quickly snap open; our union completed but now a whole new future about to unfold.

_What did I just say? _

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so couldn't see either of them being down right nasty to P so hope you liked how I sent her away. But do you think she's gone for good? How do you think Stella will react to Mac's confession? Think it was just the heat of the moment? And what will the weekend ahead hold for them? And was there too much fluff? Hope not!

**PS:** For those reading Professional Detour it was just updated and would love your thoughts. Thanks


	20. The Start of Something New

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 20 - The Start of Something New**

**A/N: A special THANK YOU to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far; your comments have kept this story and the muse inspired to keep going. More to come so stay tuned and thank you again. Hopefully you'll continue to like the rest to come as much as the first 19 chapters and show your support by reading and reviewing! So important as the lame smackless season draws ever closer.**

* * *

_What? Mac loves me? Was that real? Or just something he said when he was sexually charged up? Does he mean it? Can I say it in return? Would he believe me?_

I look at Mac in shock and disbelief; time holding us captive in one place for what seems like forever.

"Stella, I uh..." Mac stammers in haste as he tries to pull himself free of our tangled bodies.

"Mac please don't..." I try only to have him finally free himself, hop off the small bed and quickly reach for a nearby robe. In a matter of seconds, I am upright and snatching the robe from his hand; forcing him to turn around to face me - naked.

"Please Mac, don't cover up just yet," I beg with a warm smile, as I put the robe to the side and then stand up to face him, taking both his hands in mine. "Talk to me."

"I didn't want to rush things," Mac confesses in a tormented whisper.

I slowly extend my hand to rest on his flushed cheek, my fingers tickling some of the rough skin beneath it before I bring his perfect lips to mine once more, planting a soft kiss on the outer surface.

"Why do you think I'm mad Mac? I love you too."

Mac looks at me in surprise, almost giving his head a small shake, wondering if he had heard me correctly. "You do?"

"I thought if I offered that sentiment first you'd get scared off."

"Why?"

"Just the stimga of a woman pushing a man," I offer in truth and he looks at me in shock.

"And the fact that I offered it first? Do you really love me?" He asks again and I just have to smile and nod before I pull him in closer once more.

"Do you have any idea what you mean to me Mac Taylor?"

"Do you have any idea how lucky I am to have you in my life? I do love you Stella," he counters with another honest confession. "I just don't ever want to disappoint you. I'm not an exciting man."

I look at him and smile before I break into a small bout of laughter.

"What?" Mac asks in haste, forcing my expression to turn serious.

"You don't have any idea what you mean to me do you."

"Stella..." he tries to protest.

"That's okay. I'll make you pay for your ill founded insecurity later."

"Will I enjoy it?" He asks with a smile that is undeniable.

"I could wonder the same. Maybe you'll get bored with me."

"Hardly."

"Mac, Lady Stella..."

"Isn't the woman I fell in love with," he admits tenderly and my eyes finally water. His smooth fingers quickly attend to the stray tear, lovingly brushing it aside before his hand cups my cheek, holding it for a few minutes and forcing heat to blaze in my cheeks once more.

"I love _you_," he utters before he leans in closer and kisses me firmly; sealing his words with passionate actions. He pulls back and offers me a soft smile, my fingers quickly brushing away a few stray beads of sweat, pushing his dark locks back and then pulling his face to me and kissing his damp forehead.

"Thank you for tonight," Mac whispers as his eyes travel up and down my naked frame once more, as if finally able to inspect all of me without sexual interference. When Frankie's eyes would study me, I would literally feel my skin crawl and my mind race with what dark thoughts he was pondering and his actions would hurt me later. But when Mac's tender gaze continues to dwell, I do feel a small amount of insecurity, but when I see the loving admiration behind his sapphire gaze, my heart settles.

"Tonight isn't over yet Mac," I gently lift his chin so his eyes lock with mine once more. "Did you have plans?"

"I know you have plans for tomorrow and I thought that..." Mac starts as he brings my hand to his mouth and for a few seconds rest his lips on top. "I might make you late or something," he gently frowns.

"Clueless man," I tease as my fingers slide down his perfect chest, resting just above his belly button and forcing his stomach to suck in. And despite the fact that the room is still very warm from the massage and our love making, when my short nails drag down a bit lower, his skin blazes with shiver bumps; my mind racing with delight.

"Stella..." Mac groans as he closes his eyes, his lips still curled into a wide grin.

"Time to get dressed Mac. Time to go."

"But..."

"We are on the clock Mac."

"Right," he frowns as he pulls back and then reaches for the robe. He hands me the first one and then allows me to revel in the delight of his perfect naked body as he heads for the other robe. "I'll shower and then..."

"You can shower later. We really must close this place up," I state in haste, not wanting him to clean up just yet; the evening ahead still about to unfold.

"Okay," Mac quickly agrees. "See you in a bit."

"You will," I wink as we both finally exit the room. I had done my best to clean up most of the personal residue but know that Shelly hires strict cleaners and so in a few hours, no telltale evidence will remain. He has no idea that tonight is jus beginning. I head toward the ladies locker room with the biggest smile on my face.

_Mac loves me._

XXXXXXXX

I head into the men's locker room, really wanting a shower but knowing that this place of business isn't Stella's and whatever rules have been laid out, we both need to follow. I am a little disappointed that Stella didn't counter my argument about us even having a late night coffee after this; obviously her plans for tomorrow are very important and she can't miss them.

But I said I loved her and I meant it. But then she said she loved me back and meant it and even now I have a hard time believing it.

However, I firmly tell myself that I cannot question her love anymore, unless I am given specific reason. To keep doing that would to say she's lying to me and I don't think she is. Just never thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone as amazing as Stella, so that's why it's hard to believe she does love me.

Thankfully my body has completely cooled down so that I am able to redress and walk out with my pride and dignity in tact. My face is still flushed and my whole body is tingling not only from the amazing love making session but the even more amazing massage that preceded it. I know I told her my fantasy massage but now wonder if she'll like what I want to offer in return. _Of course she will Mac, _Claire's voice assures me. _She loves you._

I know Claire would like Stella, she has the same fiery determination as my late wife; both of them having similar qualities that I was always attracted to. I glance at myself in the mirror, trying to straighten my hair a little bit more in case I am spotted by my team or anyone else looking for gossip and then finally leave; my overnight bag in hand. My plan to stay here is now moot and I can only hope that Stella will at least want to have dinner with me tomorrow night.

"All set?" I ask as I join her in the hallway. She has chosen not to put her evening gown on, giving me another tempting feast of her amazing legs, but sending my mind into a dizzy spiral if I see anyone else looking and admiring. _Calm down boy, _my mind urges, not wanting a jealous outburst to ruin the near perfect evening. Hopefully her plans are with another woman, or Sid. Him I don't worry about - every other man I would want to kill.

"Was pretty nice of your friend to let us use this place after hours."

"Shelly is a good friend," Stella explains as she locks up and leaves the interior lights on; the cleaners coming in next.

"Pretty nice friend," I murmur as we head toward the elevator. Stella loops her arm in mine, her head resting on my shoulder as she starts to tell me how she met Shelley when she first started in the massage industry. We get into the elevator but just as my finger is about to push the L (lobby) button, Stella quickly grabs my hand and directs my finger to the number ten button and pushes it.

"But..." I start as I look at her with a frown. "I thought you had..."

"Plans for the weekend? I do. Don't you?" She asks with a wide grin.

_Did she just play me?_

"I uh...what?" I ask with a slight stammer, my core now heating up rapidly. "Do I?"

"You do. Starting now," she confirms. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay," I whisper as I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. "When did you set this all up?"

"Same time I made the arrangements here," she answers as the elevator finally stops and we both get out. "You are mine until tomorrow night. But don't worry after breakfast on Sunday I will return you."

"You can keep me you know," I tell her in a low tone as we hover outside the hotel room door.

"For how long?"

"Forever," I answer as I kiss her on her neck, her eyes closing momentarily. We hear a noise and both look up to see the cleaning staff at the end of the hall, both exchange somewhat embarrassed expressions and then head inside. But as soon as we step into the room, it's like I have once again entered a whole new world.

A few white candles are lit, a few items are placed on the bed, the table is dressed for some late night snacks and soft music is set to play.

"I really am clueless aren't I?"

"Trust me Mac, you make up for it in on other ways," Stella counters as she playfully swats me on the ass. I still stand fixed in time as I watch her walk toward the small table, deposit her bag and then turn to me with a come hither glance.

"Wine or coffee? Which do you want?"

"Well after that amazing massage I would like to honestly return the favor, if I'm allowed."

"You are more than allowed Mac," Stella assures me. "But how about we just unwind a little first."

"Coffee."

"Black right?"

XXXXXXXX

I love how game Mac is suddenly. I can't wait to feel his strong hands on my naked body. And although I'm sure my massage will be shorter than his, men being men after all, even a few minutes under his loving touch is going to be pure heaven.

Mac finally slips out of his black tuxedo jacket and heads over to the table to inspect what has been left. I take the items from the bed, the ones we'll use later, move them to the table on my side of the bed and then join him. I wrap my arms around his waist as he tends to the coffee and just allow my mind to drink in the scent that is Mac Taylor. A manly smell; sex, skin and coffee.

"Mmm good enough to devour once more," I tease as my lips nibble his warm neck. He twists himself around in my grasp, his hands resting on my hips, his lips devouring mine once more. Our heated lip locking lingers for a few more minutes before the coffee maker dings, signaling to us that it's time to pull our attention away from each other and focus on it for a little bit. Which we do.

Mac pours the coffees and then both of us settle at the table, a small array of delectable goodies at our disposal.

"You are still hungry?" Mac asks as he eyes the items before him with interest.

"Well since you didn't seem to eat much at dinner..."

"You noticed?" He wonders with slight embarrassment.

"I was just as nervous as you Mac."

"You ate your meal," he kindly argues.

"Not all of it. Now stop arguing and try this," I smirk as I hand him a smoked oyster on a piece of cracker.

"I notice that these foods..." he pauses, enjoying the morsel I gave him before he continues, "are all uh...stimulants."

"The term is aphrodisiac and you are very observant."

"That's my job," he retorts with a coy grin as he reaches for something else, inspecting it with a slight frown before he looks up in wonder.

"Grilled artichoke heart."

"Ah," he hesitates before trying it. "Will I like it?"

I just love the way Mac seems so comfortable in asking for my opinion. As if we were an old married couple instead of fledging lovers.

"You will," I assure him, watching him nod and then try, delighting in the look of surprise his handsome face offers when he realizes that I was indeed telling the truth and he does like it.

"And you will like this also," I spread some fancy soft cheese onto another cracker and then hand it to him to try.

"You know what we are doing right."

"Eating?" I ask in confusion.

"Building more energy."

"Afraid you won't have time to wear it off?" I arch my brows.

"Hardly," he smirks. "Just an observation."

"Trust me Mac, we are going to put your energy to good use."

Every time his face gently flushes, I just want to lunge over the table, tackle him to the floor and kiss him senseless. Does he make that shy face on purpose? Doing so because he knows it drives me crazy? If so then I am going to have to find some means of payback so that I can drive him just as crazy. But every time I catch his eyes glancing at some tempting cleavage or wandering down my naked leg, my mind tells me that I don't have to do too much and I'm already driving him crazy.

"Here try this also."

XXXXXXXX

Sitting here with Stella, eating and just relaxing is enjoyable beyond compare. I had worried that I would be sent home alone but now I wonder about my massaging skills. Course I know it won't be very long, as I know as soon as I have her perfect naked body within my grasp again, my urges will be very hard to control. Hmm can I do it blindfolded? Sadly that will probably just fuel my lust and so I know I'm in a losing battle.

Stella tells me a little bit more about Shelly and instantly puts my mind and heart at ease when she tells me that I am the only one she has ever done anything like this before. Even Frankie never got such a romantic surprise. Course she had started her business after he died, but she said _any surprise. _That still amazes me.

We continue to make light banter back and forth, mostly about the evening and the food before us. Stella is mostly reluctant to open up about her past and after all she has treated me to tonight, I don't want to ask and spoil the mood. But I am curious. How can I not be? I want to know everything about her.

I listen to her stories about what others were wearing, most of course I didn't notice; laugh when she tells me funny anecdotes that either Skye or Jessica has told her about their partners and listen with vested interest in the political players that were there tonight that have used her services during the past year.

After we have mostly devoured the goodies, finished our coffees and rested for a few more minutes, Stella's feet now in my lap as I gently massage them.

"You have magical hands Mac," Stella praises.

"Gotta use them now," I confess with a slight frown, her face smiling at my words. "I think you know why."

"I'd offer the blindfold but I think you'd find that even more appealing."

"You know me too well," I huff and she giggles. "I want to offer you the same pleasure that you gave me with that wonderful massage."

"You will," she assures me.

"Now?"

"Sure," she laughs as she slowly pulls her feet from my lap. Since my body is still slightly sticky from the oily massage residue I dont mind waiting for round two to be complete before I wash all this off me. In truth I might just fall asleep with Stella's scent still on my body and let my mind digest all night long the memories we have so far created.

We both tidy up the table as much as possible, me heading into the bathroom to rinse out the cups but when I return the mood has changed once again.

The music is now playing and Stella has shed her dress and is standing by the bed in her sexy black underwear holding a small bottle of massage oil between her delicate fingers, a teasing smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Damn it Stella," I gently curse and she giggles. "I thought I was..."

"Hurry up and undress Mac, or you can just wait and..." her voice dies out as I quickly start to unbutton my dress shirt. By the time I reach the bed in my underwear, she has stripped down and lying with her backside up; my body well on it's way to hardening at her whispered command.

"I can't do this," I groan as I kneel beside her, my eyes feasting upon her flawless olive toned skin. "Stella..."

"Yes you can," she urges as she opens the bottle and hands it to me. Since it'll be going on her perfect skin, the scent is vanilla and has the instant effect on me that she wants. I pour some into my palm, rub it together as she showed me how and then bring my hands down onto her back.

"Too hard?" I ask in haste, never wanting to even put even the smallest mark or faint bruise in her flawless skin.

XXXXXXXX

"It's perfect Mac," I whisper as I lay my head back down on my folded arms and just delight in the amazing feelings that Mac's loving touch is creating in my very soul. As soon as he came into the room and started to strip, I could see his body reacting to my near state of undress; so I know this massage won't be as long as the one I offered to him. But as his hands continue to caress and tenderly knead my skin, my mind soars with delight and even if for only a few minutes, I will cherish them forever.

No man has ever made me feel this amazing.

"Stella?"

"Hard to express the feelings you are creating inside Mac," I offer in truth. "Sheer ecstasy."

"Really?" He asks in mild surprise.

"Really," I echo as his hands move lower.

"I guess now you know how I felt."

This time it's my turn to reward his actions with moans of delight. He reaches my lower back and my heart starts to race even faster. His hands are skilled despite the fact that he claims this is the first real romantic massage he has ever given. A confession I delighted in.

"Stella," Mac gently groans as his hands move a bit lower, applying some firm pressure to my hips before they quickly slide back up and continue to work at some of the tension in my shoulders. The distraction works. "How come you are so tense here?"

"Much like your tension, that is where I too carry my work stress," I sigh as his hands continue to knead my shoulders, my eyes closing with contentment.

"Some of the stress that I have caused?" Mac asks softly.

I twist my head to see that he is now wearing a worried look and quickly shake my head.

"Mac, I couldn't imagine facing Moni's death or killer with anyone else at the helm but you. But the case has been stressful," I huff as I lay back down, my body tense once again.

Mac says nothing, although I'm sure he can now feel how tense I am in his grasp and I am at once heart sick when his touch lightens.

"Mac, stop over thinking it," I kindly warn and his lips offer a slight snicker.

"Scary how well you do that."

"I just didn't want us to get into any kind of heated discussion, although I do suspect that you do enjoy some of that as your means of foreplay even more so than sexual prowess."

"Pardon?" He asks in haste and I have to laugh.

"Admit it."

"I do not. I don't like to argue."

"A passionate or heated discussion doesn't have to be an argument Mac. Just two mature people having an exchange of opinions and ideas. I think you like a strong woman that can stand on her own two feet and tell you no once and awhile instead of just giving in and accepting what you say no questions asked."

"Well I uh..." he stammers and then goes quiet.

I twist my head to see him wearing a cryptic smile and know that I am right.

"But you can't admit it?" I ask firmly as I slowly turn my body over in his grasp, giving him a full on view of all I have to offer.

"I..." he ponders as his eyes trail from my eyes, pausing on my breasts and then moving lower.

"Mac?"

"Huh...what?" He manages with a slight intake of air. "I...what did you say?" He frowns as he looks back down at the massage bottle I just laugh. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

XXXXXXXX

_Damn she played me again! _How on earth can she expect me to just sit here while she offers me everything amazing God created her with and expect me to think straight or even form a coherent answer. I don't think I even remember how to breathe right now.

"I did," she replies as she slowly sits up, takes the bottle from my hands and holds it in hers. "Tired yet?"

"Hardly," I answer in haste. "Are you?"

"Want to tire me out?" She dares.

She doesn't even have to ask as in seconds, the bottle is taken from her fingers, placed on the bedside table and my lips are already devouring hers. Her fingers work to free my underwear as my hands try to hold onto her slippery skin. The oil soon transfers to my own body and in a matter of minutes the air around us is filled with the tempting aroma of sweat and vanilla.

"Mmm you smell...amazing," I whisper as my lips nibble her tender ear lobe and her body arches upward into my embrace.

"Mac," she gently groans as her body begs mine to complete hers. I am all too happy to comply and before either of us can offer another gasp our union has started and our bodies are now moving together as one.

I brush some damp fragrant curls off her brow just as my mouth starts to trail warm kisses from her forehead back to her lips, where her soft tongue starts to invade between my teeth and anything verbal I might offer has now been muffled.

"Feels...amazing," I whisper in praise as her body continues to tempt and tease mine with actions that I once again wasn't able to experience in the small confined space of the massage room downstairs.

"Oh...Stella I..." I gently gasp as I open my eyes and look down at her mischievous smile.

"I take it you liked that?" She giggles.

"Very much," I manage in truth before her fingers start to tease my blazing skin once more. Small beads of sweat continue to dance on our slicked skin the longer our union continues to last. Stella's fingers give my damp locks a small tug, sending small sensations that are felt elsewhere and my lips to once again offer another gasp of pleasure.

"Tease," I tell her and she just smiles and nods.

"And you...are a fast learner," she gently pants as our union starts to near the end.

"Stella!"

"I love you Mac!" Stella offers me before the room is once again still and we are both happy and satisfied once more.

"Perfect," I offer lovingly as I kiss the tip of her nose and delight in the contented sigh her flushed lips offer. "Now I'm tired."

"Hmm I'm not."

"What?" I ask in shock and she just laughs.

My fingers reach her sides and start to poke, evoking more musical laughter from her mouth and filling my head with delightful sounds for a few moments more.

"M-Mac...st-stop," Stella gasps as I finally concede and give up.

"Love to hear you laugh."

"Love to see you smile, so I guess we both win," Stella replies as she kisses me once more.

"Too tired for a shower?"

"Shower? Why? I want to fall asleep with you still on me."

I look at her with a serious expression, my heart swelling at the beautiful sentiments that she is now offering. In just one night she has not only confirmed that my expression of love was worth the emotional risk I took to offer it, but has convinced me that she is the only woman I want in my heart for the rest of my life. I will ask her to marry me.

"I like that," is all I can lamely offer, but again her smile makes me feel like I have said the right words so I stick with that. "Can I do the same?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she whispers as her fingers rest on my scar. "I am not sure I would be able to hear how you got this."

"Nearly died," I confess softly and she quickly swallows. "But if you want to know I will tell you."

XXXXXXXX

I know that as soon as I ask Mac to open up about his past I have to expect and comply when he does the same for me, it's only fair. But I know that as painful as my past is, I do owe it to him. I want to know all about him, might as well start here.

"Really?"

"Yes," Mac confirms as he maneuvers himself under the warm blankets and then waits for me to join him. I spoon up beside his warm naked frame, my head resting on his shoulder, golden curls spilling over him as I listen to his tragic tale of the base attack in Beirut. His fingers intermittently stroke my bare arm, pausing at a tenser moment but then continuing with the calmer highlights.

My fingers continue to make small circles on his bare chest as tells me about his time in the hospital and how he thought he was dead for sure. My arms around him tighten just as he plants a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Well your destiny wasn't to die in that field hospital Mac. It was to survive and be with me," I tell him as I look up and offer a warm smile.

"And for that I am glad," he whispers in return as his mouth connects with mine once more. "Want to hear another?" He asks. But when I see him blink several times and watch as he tries to swallow back a small yawn, I quickly glance at the clock and then at him.

"Almost midnight Mac, time for some real rest. The stories can wait. You're not going anywhere are you?"

"Never," he promises as he kisses me once more and then reaches for the light, bathing us in darkness so that sleep can now overtake us. "Goodnight Stella."

"Goodnight Mac."

And for the first time since I can remember, I sleep through the night. Thanks mostly in part to the amazing events that both Mac and I delighted in in the hours leading up to this.

The next time I open my eyes, the room is a bit lighter and I know that morning is well under way. Since I have no plans and Mac has assured me that he is not on call, I am going to let him sleep as long as he wants. He needs his rest, especially since he told me he rarely gets a full night sleep.

I cast my eyes in his direction and smile, he looks so at peace almost vulnerable and I have to almost control myself before I just attack him with hungry kisses. His bare gently continues to move gently up and down, soft sighs coming from his pursed lips and his face relaxed, hair mussed.

"Stella..." he mumbles, never fully awakening, my lips, however, automatically curling upward at the mention of my name. I don't care if I hear that every single morning, I love the fact that I am on his mind like that. Now I just have to wonder what he's thinking about. His face is still at peace so I am thinking it's nothing bad? _What would be bad? _My brain asks.

Well he did open up about his past, now I am just wondering when I'll have to do the same. Course he never told me all the intimate details about Claire so maybe I'll be spared the pain of having to tell him more about Frankie.

I watch as his body slowly shifts in my direction, turning onto his side and his eyes slowly opening; tiny slits of sapphire growing into fully rounded orbs.

"Morning," he offers softly, his body gently stretching under the covers.

"_Good_ morning," I correct with a smile as I lean in closer and kiss his rough cheek. "Happy that you slept so well."

"Almost forgot where I was," he gently frowns and I have to laugh. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"No agenda. For all we want we can stay right here all day and do nothing."

_"Nothing?"_ He arches his brows, the corners of his mouth tugging upward.

"Well maybe not nothing," I reply as my fingers start to play with his hair. "Today is just for us Mac. No clients, no crime scenes, no phone calls, nothing planned, except being together. Is that acceptable to you?"

"More than acceptable," he replies. But as his fingers start to trail up my arm, they stop on a small scar that he failed to notice yesterday when we were both bathed in dim lighting. A small scar that resides just above my left breast, something even a low cut top or dress always manages to hide.

"Never noticed this before."

"Hmm I think you were distracted yesterday."

"Where did you get it?"

"In one of the foster homes."

"Oh," he simply states and then looks away.

"Mac?"

"You don't have to tell me Stella if you don't want to," he tries to assure me in haste. "I was just wondering."

I look at the sincere expression of interest on his face and know that while it might be painful to try to offer some childhood memories I know I owe it to him to try. He opened a part of himself last night and now I need to return the favor. But how much do I offer? Will this lead to a confession about what really happened to my parents? Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah had to throw in a bit of tension at the end to keep you all from drowning in too much smexy fluff! Lol Okay we will get back to the case after the weekend so hope I am not boring you all with all this fluff! :D thanks again everyone and would love to hear your thoughts before you go!

**PS:** If you haven't yet I hope you'll check out the latest update of Professional Detour and review. Thanks again!


	21. The Calm before the Storm

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 21 – The Calm before the Storm **

**A/N: **Just an aside. I think that my M/S POV's are pretty obvious but if it ever gets confusing as to who is saying what please let me know and I can mark with MT or SB. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this update and thanks in advance. And I do hope that you all aren't getting bored. Next chappy the action picks back up so sorry to those that stopped reading/reviewing.

* * *

"Mrs. Hester," Stella starts, her body snuggling up against mine; allowing me to feel her heart as it starts to beat faster. I know my memory was painful to share but I didn't expect her to return the favor. However, I did ask, so now I must wait and see what the memory has to offer.

"It was my first year at St. Basils and she kept a jar of…"

"Cookies?" I smirk.

"Sort of. Coconut snowballs. Well another girl and I, Katie, we found out where she hid them and…"

"You broke in and…"

"Mac, shut up and listen," she playfully teases and I just offer a huff but willingly comply.

"Besides we didn't break, we only entered. We never got anything that good for dessert and she always raved about them so we just had to try. Well we made it into her office but the cabinet where she kept the jar was locked. Katie got this knife, determined to try to pick the lock. Long story short, we hear her coming, Katie slipped and fell on me and the knife ended up…well here," she points to her chest. "And we both got into trouble for lying about what we were doing there."

"What did you tell her?"

"I wanted a tattoo," Stella smirks and I arch my brows. "We really wanted those damn snowballs," she finishes with a slight chuckle.

"And did you ever get to try them?"

"No," she gently pouts. "So that's it. The sordid tale of my scar. Sorry it's nothing more scandalous."

"Sounded pretty scandalous to me. Think of the poor snowballs," I tease as my lips descend upon her tender, bare shoulder. I gently raise her arm but then I notice another slight indentation and raise my eyes, my expression begging for another adventurous story.

"Frankie," she offers in a voice so soft my heart breaks.

"Sorry," is all I can seem to manage before I plant a soft kiss on it and then look back up at her beautiful face.

"I don't want you to be afraid to ask Mac."

"Stella I want to know all I can about you, but there are certain things that I doubt even I could hear, such as how that bastard treated you while he was alive. It angers me and I know hurts you," I tell her in truth, my fingers gently brushing her rosy cheek. "I also want to know about what happened before you became a ward of the state."

"My parents?" She utters softly.

"But I don't want to ruin the weekend with my ignorant questions," I confess with a heavy frown.

"I don't want to have secrets from you Mac."

"And those diploma's I saw…" I utter in haste and then stop. I instantly feel her body tense in my grasp and I know I have just put my foot in my mouth. _Damn it! _I curse myself. "Stella I'm sorry," I offer in remorse.

"I don't want to make you feel guilty for wanting to know all about me Mac."

"Sure," I state with a fake smile, one she is quick to call me on.

"But you don't believe me?"

"I do feel guilty. I don't want to cause you more pain."

"If you were to keep asking me something over and over I would wonder the real reason for your asking. But you don't know all about me Mac so I can't blame you. The past is what it is. It was horrible at times and survivable at others. I want to be here and tell you that I had one of those marvelous, happy families that no problems. The kind you see on TV; the kind you had."

"We had problems," I quickly correct.

"Mac you were raised in a loving and secure household. Sometimes I didn't even know if I'd have a meal or a pair of shoes the next day."

Stella finishes her sentence with a small swallow and I can only offer helpless sorrow as my response. She's right; I have no idea what it would be like to grow up like that. Sure I have heard stories and see kids today in those pitiful circumstances, but to know the woman I now love more than anything faced such despair has me feeling helpless and lost. I hate those feelings.

"Sorry," Stella's turn to offer.

"Why? I'm the one that can't offer the proper amount of sympathy. I truth I don't know what you experienced. You said you were sent to an orphanage at a very early age."

"I was six."

"So I can only assume your parents…"

"They were killed. Murdered while I watched," she relates with a stoic expression and my stomach automatically tightens. _Murdered? She watched?_

"What?"

"Yeah I...there was…"

"Stella…don't…" I beg sadly as her body seizes further in mine. She shakes her head, determined to tell me a bit more but I have already mentally crucified myself for ruining the morning. So much for an early morning intimate romp. _Mac you fool! _My brain rightfully scolds.

"It was late at night, I think so because I was asleep. Then suddenly I heard voices and shouting, my mother screaming as she woke me up. She grabbed me from my bed, had shoved something in my hand, it was a phone…"

I hear the torment in her voice and feel my own eyes water and my throat suddenly form a large lump._ Oh what have I done?_

"I was put into a closet, it was dark and I was so scared," her voice dies out.

"Stella, please don't. I don't want to see you cry," I lament as a tear escapes and I quickly brush it away. She looks at me with a tight lipped smile and nods but then slightly frowns.

"I started Mac and now I want to tell you."

I can only silently grant her wish; so I nod my head and tell myself I'll just kick my own ass later. I ruined our morning. Way to go!

"My mother had dialed 911 and told me just to stay on the phone as that way the police would still come. She uh…said she and my father both loved me more than anything and that's the last I heard or saw her alive. I heard shouting, and then footsteps heading my way. They had dragged both my parents into their bedroom, where I was in the closest watching through the slats and uh…then they shot them. I froze; unable to even breath it seemed like until the police rescued me before I was found. I found out later that it was my dad's overseas business partners; stuff I still don't fully understand. One was killed during the arrest and the other died in prison about ten years later."

"And you were an only child?"

"My mother was pregnant."

XXXXXXXX

"Oh god," Mac's voice dies out to a sad whisper. I go on to relate a few more details about the case, omitting the very obvious detail of the fact that their death's lead to my former career choice. I can't tell him that much; it'll open too many other doors that have been bolted shut and I'm just not ready to tell all. Besides I know he already feels bad and is probably thinking that he's ruined the morning.

"Hungry?"

"Mac, what's the hurry?"

"I uh…I'm hungry and…"

"And you are feeling guilty for making me sad and this is your way of sulking only you can't leave so you figure you'll really change the subject?" I arch a brow and his face softens.

"I can't imagine something so horrible happening to you," his states tenderly, his warm fingers caressing my flushed cheek. "I do feel like I have put a damper on the morning mood."

"I had to tell you Mac or you would have just continued to wonder."

"But..."

"But now that I did I kinda feel better."

"Then I'm glad," Mac replies in a softer tone. "Anything else I can do to make you feel better?"

"Mmm well how about come comfort sex?" I ask and his grin slightly widens.

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?" He retorts and my smile fully returns.

"Is it working?" I counter.

"It is. But I was serious about breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds wonderful," I state as I slowly push the covers back, both of us still naked. I lean in closer and taste his warm perfect lips with a little more intensity than I did before. "Surprise me."

"With pleasure," Mac whispers as he watches me with an even larger smile before I disappear into the bathroom. I reach for the robe, not bothering to dress as I know I'll want him again before the morning is over. What's the point of dressing?

"And then a shower for two," I smirk. But as I look at my reflection in the mirror and notice my slightly puffy eyes, suddenly all the emotions of the past; the memories of me watching my parents shot before my eyes starts to consume me and I find myself nearly slipping to the floor, if not for a set of strong arms suddenly supporting me.

"I got you Stella," Mac's comforting voice whispers in my ear as he slowly raises me up and holds me against his chest, his body now wrapped in a robe as well.

"I miss them. Oh god I miss them so much," I lament as I close my eyes shut, my damp cheek resting on his firm shoulder, his hand tenderly stroking my back; my body trembling in his grasp.

"I'm sorry," he tries to soothe. In reality, I know he can't say much right now that will bring them back or help to ease the pain more than he is; but the fact that he's here and holding me when I need him most, tells me more than he could ever know.

"Thank you."

"I love you Stella and I'll never let anyone hurt you," he promises, his loving confession forcing my grasp around him to tighten.

"I love you too Mac," I gently whisper in his ear, swallowing hard and then pulling back with a soft smile. "I needed this."

"When did you talk about it last?" He wonders in sincerity.

"Talked to Sid a few years back. He's always very keen to our emotions and I don't mind talking to him. But now that I have you I know I can pour out my heart and not be judged."

"Never. I uh…I can't promise much in the way of advice but I am a good listener," he promises as his hand gently caresses my cheek.

"Then we are set."

He leans in closer and brushes my lips with his, a mixture of salt from the tears and warmth from the fire that his presence creates. "Take your time," he tells me as he kisses my cheek and then turns to leave.

I watch him go, my eyes offering fresh tears in memory of my fallen parents but my heart beating faster at the man I love more than anything. I want him, I want him in my life on a permanent basis. Can I ask him to marry me? Would that even be acceptable? At this point I don't care, I need to do whatever it takes to keep this precious man in my life until I die.

I splash some water on my face and then look at my reflection; it finally smiles back and I know I can once again head back outside and carry on before I forced us down a depression detour. I finish the rest of my business and when I head outside, the room smells like fresh black coffee, bacon and fresh fruit.

"That smells wonderful," I acknowledge as I emerge from the bathroom to a smiling Mac. I'm glad that he's shelved his sad face as seeing him in such a melancholy state would have kept me in a dismal mental stupor. I'm sure he still feels bad for making me cry but then I felt his body tense and his heart rate quicken when he told me how he nearly died so I think we are about even in the morbid story telling department.

The rest of the day is only going to be focused on us and being happy. Tomorrow I have to let Mac get back to his world, and I to mine so that we can once again get ready to start a new work week.

I sit down opposite Mac as he opens the lid to reveal pancakes with bacon and fresh fruit.

"Surprised?" He asks with some uncertainty.

"Happily," I confess to him. "So when you are not on call what do you like to make for breakfasts?"

He looks up, arches his brows and smirks. "Toast and coffee?"

I just shake my head and smile before I cut a piece of fluffy pancake with a strawberry and send in his direction.

"I'll just have to change that," I finish with a wink and he gives me a quick nod in compliance.

"What do you like to cook for breakfast?" He asks as we both lean back in our chairs and leisurely enjoy our late morning meal. We spend the better part of the next hour, talking about anything other than past sad memories so that our happy mood will be fully rejuvenated by the time we are done; the large soaker tub in the bathroom calling our name.

"Feeling better now?"

"Stella, I should be asking you that."

"Mac, just because you didn't cry last night when you told me your near death story didn't mean you didn't hurt and I felt bad for pressing you for details. I'm not going to hold anything against you if you ask something that brings up painful memories."

"Just want to make you happy."

"You're here," I state softly as I lean in closer. "That's what makes me happy."

He gives me a smile but when his facial expression suddenly changes to a shy smirk I'm quick to call him on it.

"What was that look for?"

"Nothing."

"Fess up Mac right now," I playfully demand.

"I'm here but…well I wish we were there," he nods to the large bed calling our name.

XXXXXXXX

"Well I had another idea in mind."

"Ok-ay," I state slowly, wondering if my pressing for further details did indeed dampen the mood.

"How about we have a shower, then head downstairs for a walk and then have lunch in that great atrium area and then back here to…"

"Relax?" I ask eagerly and am rewarded with a small bout of musical laughter that always sets my mind and heart at ease.

"If that's what you want to call it."

"I uh…don't have…"

"Check the closet Mac, it comes complete with a fresh change of clothing."

"If you tell me that Sid…"

"Jessica broke into your apartment," she starts and I just shake my head in shock.

"You asked her to do that?"

"Well she did volunteer to help with anything."

"She knew about this also?" I ask in surprise.

"Not the details," Stella offers in haste as she leans in closer.

"Really?"

"Just wanted you to have an amazing weekend away from work Mac. Are you mad?"

"Hardly."

I look into the playful emerald sphere's before me; my eyes slowly dropping from her flushed mouth to the tempting glimpse of cleavage poking out from the plush white robe and my core instantly enflames as I look back up, a smile completing my look. How on earth could I be mad at someone so amazing wanting to do all this just so that I can have a real break from work?

"Makes me love you even more. No one has ever done anything this amazing for me," I offer in truth, prompting her to gently grab my face and hungrily taste my lips as a reward for my correct reply.

We finally pull back with flushed faces and a nod of understanding. I watch Stella take her leave, heading for the bathroom to have a shower and me quickly tidying up the breakfast stuff and then heading for the closet. Sure enough what I failed to inspect last night; a pair of black casual pants and sweater are waiting. A smile widens as I hear the water start up and then head toward the bathroom, dumping my robe beside hers and closing the door to keep the moist heat in the small room.

I eye the soaker tub and hope we can use it later, but right now, as I watch her perfect body under the streams, I have one thought only occupying my overheated brain. A shower for two.

"I'm waiting handsome," she beckons with a soft voice, turning to me with a _come hither _glance. I am at her side in seconds, the shower door closed and my arms wrapped around her naked waist, my mouth hungrily devouring hers.

Stella's body arches slightly backward, her head also lolling back, allowing my eyes to feast once more on perfect skin. She feels so amazing in my grasp that if it weren't for my body begging me for another union I would have held her like this a few minutes longer to enjoy all that god has blessed me with.

"You are perfect," I praise as she slowly raises back up, her mouth instantly attached to mine, our bodies moving into place to become one.

"Mmm shower Mac," she mumbles as her wet lips continue to nibble at my damp face, the determined beads of hot water bouncing off us as we now move together as one; our union well under way.

My fingers get tangled in damp curls as I slowly ease her head back, allowing me access to the top part of her neck; I'm unable to move lower thanks to our position but I don't mind, I'm in heaven right now and that's all that matters. Her actions return the favor and soon she's tugging at the damp strands behind my neck, adding shooting bursts of pleasure all the way down to my feet.

"Mac…" she lightly pants, her eyes momentarily closing as we near the end of our watery union.

"Stella…" I return the favor, one last gasp before we are both satisfied and complete. We slightly pull apart and then continue with our shower, me exiting a bit earlier to shave, something I should have done before but was distracted by her perfect naked frame under the water stream. I'm a man and know I could never be faulted for my inherent weakness toward a woman I am in love with.

I head out first, allowing her her privacy and then get dressed, watching as she emerges partially clothed.

"Mac you don't have to turn around," she tells me warmly.

"Stella if I watch we won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Weak man," she teases and I can only nod in agreement. I give her a few more minutes and then turn around to see her dressed in a fitted skirt and sweater; much more casual than anything I have seen her in and yet somehow it's still driving me crazy.

"You look beautiful," I tell her in honesty and her face glows.

We head outside, hand in hand, toward the elevator and get inside; talking about the hotel and just things in general. Still getting to know each other but this time not causing sad memories to surface. I do agree that we need to be the support each other needs, but I can't help it when she cries; it breaks my heart each time. I have never really had a day like today, just to enjoy with absolutely nothing planned but being with this wonderful woman, getting to know her better and falling even more in love than I thought possible.

Her eyes light up when she explains something and I can't help but feel a part of the story just from a few simple words. We get off on the first floor, heading away from the main ballroom area where we were last night, casually strolling through the large ornate lobby, our destination a five-star lunch atrium waiting for us.

"You sure you don't mind Mac?" Stella arches a brow as we reach the entrance.

I'll have to admit that this isn't the kind of place I have ever been to before, nor could I see myself frequenting in the future, but right now, this weekend, here with her, it just seems perfect.

"I don't mind at all."

We are shown to a table that overlooks a back garden like setting and settle in. I watch Stella, once again fascinated as her eyes take in everything she sees. When I look outside, I see trees, flowers, some ethnic looking statutes of sorts and just empty space.

"What do you see?" I inquire; desperate to know what I am missing.

"I see weddings, happy people celebrating a new union. I see couples sharing quiet moments. I see parents with new born babies and…"

"You see all that?" I wonder and she turns to me with a smile, her fingers now resting atop mine.

"If you look for it, despair and emptiness will be found."

"Force of habit," I sigh with a slight frown.

"Not today," she counters, not allowing a melancholy mood to develop. Once again I feel like a tourist in my own town as Stella picks up the small standing card that has a history of the gardens on it and starts to read it to me. I instantly push aside the nagging notion of a crime scene that I processed here a few years back and let her take me on a mental journey into another world.

XXXXXXXX

I can't fault Mac for not really seeing the amazing beauty in this place; it's a fault of most straight men or those associated with crime and violence for the better part of their life. But as I read to him, watching his facial expressions turn from intrigue to interest to just plain enjoyment I am happy and content. I don't expect him to come up with overly romantic ideas as he even told me that wasn't his strong point; but again the fact that he is so into everything I come up with and such a happy and willing participant tells me that no matter what I do, it will be appreciated more than I have ever experienced.

Our lunch finally arrives and we take our time, just enjoying our five-star meal and the romantic surroundings. I have to stifle a small chuckle when Mac's eyebrows arch and his posture tenses for a few seconds when a siren is heard outside. Another force of habit that cannot be broken; at least not until he retires. That thought makes me smirk.

"What is it?" Mac asks instantly.

"Just wondering what we'll be doing when you retire."

"Pardon?" Mac looks at me in surprise, his warm sapphire eyes holding mine, daring me to tell him my statement was a joke.

"Well you are going to retire someday right?"

"I am but…"

"So I was just curious."

He offers me a frown and I know why; once again he's not even sure I'll be around for the long haul. But then he surprises me; his words giving me hope and cementing my future plans with him.

"Well I'm sure whatever is, we'll be doing it together," he offers kinda awkwardly, a little unsure at first but then finishing with a firm smile. "More of this I hope."

"Mmm lots more of this," I give his hand a reassuring squeeze. "And more massages?"

"Definitely more of those," he agrees in haste with a warm chuckle. The mood is once again happy and carefree as we finish our meal, the dessert menu arriving. We linger over dessert and coffee; all in all, wasting a few wonderful hours just sitting and talking and enjoying being together. In fact, I can't remember a day like today that I have enjoyed so much in the past. Today was special, but I hope not the last.

After our late lunch is finished, we leave the restaurant, once again hand in hand and head for the shops in the lobby. We linger outside a jewelry store, Mac's body now slightly pressing closer into mine as we both are dazzled by the sparking pieces in the window.

"They are all so beautiful," I comment.

"Which is your favorite?" He wonders.

"Hmm hard to choose."

"Well if you had to pick one."

"I uh…" I pause as I eye all the flashy items before me before settling on something I like above the rest. "I would have to say those earrings. But I do like them all. And you?"

"I like the bracelet," he nods toward a piece that is silver and black onyx.

"Ah yes I can see that," I look up at him with a smile. We continue on our way, pausing at a book store. I am once again given another insight into Mac's tastes when it comes to something personal. I thought for sure he'd head for the military section or crime novels, but instead made his way to the autobiography section. We peruse a bit longer before we finally head toward the elevator, another intimate romp calling to use before we order in dinner. Since we got dressed up and did the whole dancing in public thing, I'll spare Mac that tonight. Besides, I do want dinner in the room so that we can use that soaker tub afterward.

But as soon as we get into the room, I notice an item on the already made bed and then look at Mac in shock. "What?" _He remembered?_ I feel my eyes water with giddy delight as I pick up the tray and then turn to face him.

XXXXXXXX

"Surprise," I mention warmly, her face beaming and I know my excuse to use the washroom before lunch worked. I had placed the order and now am rewarded with a beautiful smile.

"Snowballs? But how…"

"Well I'm sure if you offer…"

"Mac, I don't care about the money. How did you make this happen?"

"A phone call at lunch."

"For me?"

"Well I figured that since you never got to try them as a kid, despite the fact that you went through so much trouble I would save you the hassle and watch you enjoy them instead."

"But I won't."

"What?"

"Unless you enjoy them with me," she finishes with a happy smile.

"Since I have never had them I would be happy to."

We dump our shoes and settle onto the bed, the box of snowballs between us. Now I was told by the chef downstairs that there are different kinds of snowballs, but when I told him what Stella had as a kid he was able to recreate them just as she had imagined.

I watch her take the first bite, my mind instantly jealous as her tongue playfully licks the coconut remnants off her perfect mouth; the pink and white snowball still held firmly in her delicate fingers.

"Well?" I ask in eager anticipation.

"Heaven," she purrs as she takes another bite, once again enjoying it immensely. "Here try this," she offers, holding up the partially eaten pastry for me to take.

I take a bite, allowing the soft gooey filling to play with my senses and then look at her with a satisfied smile. "You're right, heaven."

She takes another bite but when she does I notice a slight frown.

"Stella?"

"Am almost sure you are tired of hearing me say how amazing you are and that no one else has ever done anything like this before or loved me enough to want to."

"Stella, you arranged this whole weekend for me, new clothing included," I slightly blush when I had thought of her buying me new black underwear. "We are even."

She takes the snowball in her fingers and holds it up for me to taste, her mouth quickly on mine, our tongues now in a heated duel for the remaining bits of sugary coconut and moist dough.

"There is no score to be kept," she whispers as I ease myself onto my back, Stella now propping herself up on my rapidly beating heart.

XXXXXXXX

I am almost still at a loss for words at Mac's surprise of the snowball confections. I had only briefly explained what they looked like and yet he was able to get the downstairs chef to recreate something I had desired as a child but never had the opportunity to try them until now. After that incident, they kinda faded from my memory until I told Mac that story. Seriously can I ask him to marry me right now?

We continue to take turns, devouring the second snowball, wanting to save the rest for a late night treat if so desired. Our lips continued locked as the heat between us continues to escalate. The sweet sensations now flooding our senses prompt us to work toward another intimate union; my hungry desire for this man seemingly insatiable at the moment.

"I blame the snowballs," I mention as I lift up Mac's sweater and toss it aside, my lips nipping soft kisses around the scar above his heart.

"Blame them for what?" A mild frown crosses his handsome face.

"For making me this aggressive."

"Hmm well if that's the case then I'll have to keep them in supply around the house," he tosses at me, once again the comfortable use of the word 'home' or 'house' delighting the part of my brain that wants us to be married.

"Please do," I whisper as I cover his mouth once more with mine, his warm fingers picking away at the clasps of my bra. He finally succeeds and in a matter of minutes we are once again joined in another blissful union, expressing to each other the full extent of the love we have inside our very souls, wanting to give back to the other as much as we take in return.

We both work up another sweat, glistening beads dancing off our naked sides, hearts racing toward the finish line together as one. This time Mac offers an 'I love you Stella' with his last gasp before the bed and our frames are finally still.

"I love you too Mac," I smile down at him, flicking away a bead of sweat before it could enter his eye and then kissing his forehead.

"I blame the snowballs," he smirks, my lips emitting a soft giggle in return.

"I do also," I concur as we linger together a bit longer.

We finally pull apart and once again only partially dress, resting on the bed in each other's arms, this time talking about our other favorite desserts growing up.

"Really cherry pie? But that is so…so southern for a Chicago boy," I tease Mac.

"I know but it was one dessert my father loved the best and so my mother became a master at making it for him. I guess that would make it my favorite, I got so much growing up, I had to shun the other desserts."

"Too bad for the deep dark fudge brownie."

"Now that I would like to try."

"Really? I'll see what I can do," I twist my head upright and smile as he extends his neck and kisses my lips. I know I'll have to ask about Peyton and what he'll do if she confronts him at work as I suspect she might but I don't want to ruin the mood by talking about her so decide to wait until tomorrow at least.

"What is your favorite dessert to make?" Mac inquires.

"Deep dark fudge brownie," I retort and he gives me a chuckle. I quickly shoot out my arm, finding a tender spot and soon the space around is filled with his warm laughter; something I'll never tire of hearing.

"I…gi-give…" Mac laughs as his eyes close and the tips slightly water. I ease up on my attack and then watch as his sapphire orbs reveal themselves to me once more.

"Snowballs," I shrug and he just shakes his head; a smile fixed permanently to his lips. "I am thinking I'm going to have to learn how to make them. I mean if you want them around the house on a regular basis and now seeing how they affect us both. It's not a bad thing right?"

XXXXXXXX

I don't know the affect that my using the word 'home' or 'house' has on Stella, but when she offers me that comforting term, my heart literally melts. I want a family and I want it with her. She is my future.

"It would be a perfect thing to have on hand," I assure her with a firm smile.

I hand Stella the menu and soon we are waiting for our room service to arrive, this time wrapped in each others embrace on the balcony overlooking the sparkling city. My cheek rests pressed up against Stella's my arms around her waist as she tells me various aspect of which light against the inky horizon holds meaning to her. I point to the area where the high-rise was and tell her that is where I proposed to Claire. She thankfully doesn't make a big deal about it, telling me that Frankie proposed in his art gallery but that's as far as details go, neither of us need the rest.

Our dinner finally arrives and we head back inside to get it; Stella lighting some candles she had from the night before to really set the intimate mood. I have never felt so relaxed, almost like I have been on a pretend honeymoon and am now dreading going back to the real world alone tomorrow and after these past two amazing nights, spending the next few without her in my arms on a regular basis.

We continue to talk about other personal things, this time the conversation focuses around favorite colors, animals and sports teams; just regular stuff from two regular people. I want her to see me as a regular man and I am more than delighted as I learn more about the regular her. I had told her the truth the night before. I love Stella Bonasera, the regular every day woman behind the Lady Stella persona.

After dinner, we linger over a dessert of a fudge brownie and dark steaming coffee, just lingering as the music plays softly in the background. We finally clean stuff up and then Stella asks if I would be interested in a bubble bath for two.

"As long as I don't come out smelling like…"

"Me?" She interjects. "Because in the morning I'm sure our shower for two will wash away the vanilla aroma."

I can't help but smile so tell her to hurry and watch her leave, the sound of water once again forcing me to finish cleaning things up and then joining her in the heated room. As soon as I enter the bathroom, Stella is just stepping into the suds, turning to me, my body exploding with delight as the steam rises around her, her golden curls catching the dim lighting, her sparkling emeralds begging me to join her.

"Water is perfect," she smiles as I watch her slowly sink into the bubbles. I drop the robe but she holds up her hand and I stop. "Stop Mac."

"What is it?"

"Just wanted to see you naked like that a bit longer. Thank you," she winks and my face enflames. Once again, such a simple statement and she has no idea how desirable she's made me feel. I can't tell her I love you enough. Damn what is wrong with me? _Nothing! _My brain shouts. _This is normal!_

So I cast aside my insecurities and join her in the water, easing down into her grasp. Her arms wrap around me, her fingers playing with my chest and my eyes closing with delight. Her lips nip at my ear, her mouth offering teasing words about me becoming a prune for her to feast on, forcing my lips to curl upward and a small laugh of contentment to escape.

I know tomorrow its back to the real world but I have to do something…something special to thank Stella for putting together this amazing weekend for me. A real surprise to delight her in return. But what? What could I ever offer her that hasn't been done before?

Then as her fingers start to tease my belly button, threatening to move lower, I'm struck with the perfect idea. I'll invite her over, attempt to make her dinner and then play her a song. I haven't yet told her I play bass guitar and I want her to be surprised and delighted when I play something just for her. I have never done anything like this before for anyone, she'll like my idea right? Suddenly I can't wait for next weekend to come. And nothing is going to interfere.

"Stella..." I venture to ask; my heart racing.

* * *

**A/N: **okay so all fluffed out? Lol ah never too much smacked smexy fluff right? Hehe…well we'll get back to the fluff but up next back to the real world. Think everything is going to go smoothly? Think Mac's weekend surprise will happen? How about when Mac gets back to work? Anyone there to cause some tension? More to come and hope you are all wanting to see what happens. Thanks again!

**PS:** If you haven't yet hopefully you'll check out my new SMACKED story 'Complicated' thanks!


	22. Manic Monday

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 22 – Manic Monday**

**A/N: **To those that stopped reading/reviewing I'm sorry that you didn't want to continue. Hope it wasn't too boring but we are back to the tension and action so thanks to all those still reading – most appreciated and hope you like this update also!

* * *

"You can ask me anything you want Mac," I tell him in truth, my heart beating slightly faster with anticipation. I feel his body slightly tense on top of mine and feel my face frown. My warm finger gently turns his face to mine, our eyes locking. "What is it? You actually look worried."

"I was wanting to do something nice for you and would like to have you over for dinner next Saturday. I have the day off so will actually attempt to make something edible. That is if you are brave enough."

"Mmm I don't mind showing you how brave I really am," I whisper as I gently guide his tempting lips to mine and plant a warm kiss on them.

"Really?"

"I would love to Mac."

"Well it won't be much but…" he starts only to see my expression change and his words stop. "Just nervous in asking."

"Don't be nervous Mac. I would love to and I do mean that truthfully. What can I bring to make the evening perfect?"

Mac's lips curl into an even wider smile, the color of his face slightly deepening as he displays a shy smile. "You?" His brows rise a bit higher. "Well you said perfect."

"Then I'll be there earlier than expected."

"I don't expect you to…"

"I want to be with you Mac even if it's just a happy spectator. What would you like me to wear?" I inquire as Mac's firm body twists around in the warm water, lightly resting on top of mine.

"I uh…" he nervously stammers, his body instantly hardening in all the right places.

"Well I think I know," I wink. But before I can offer one more word, his look just begs to be taken advantage of, so I place both of my hands on either side of his face, bring his mouth to mine and allow our heated passion to do the rest. Being in a tub full of warm soapy water was a bit tricky at times, especially when our union started, and by the end we had more water on the floor. But as Mac's flushed lips call my name for the last time, I know I don't care about the cleanup, I am loving every second of what he has to offer.

"I love…you Mac," I offer breathlessly as the remaining water finally comes to a rest.

"Think the cleaning staff will?" Mac quips and I have to laugh at his wry expression.

"I'll take care of it."

"I don't mind helping," Mac quickly offers. In truth it wasn't much to clean up, just a small pool of water at the base of the large soaker tub. But in a few minutes it was clean and we were both lightly dressed for bed, wrapped in each other's arms and then talking about what Sunday was going to hold for us.

I tell him about my new girl starting first thing Monday morning and he tells me about some case files that he'll want to get finished before he starts anything new that will be demanding more of his time and attention than the rest of the team can handle alone.

"Goodnight Stella," Mac whispers as his warm lips kiss my cheek and the room goes dark.

"Goodnight Mac," I offer in return; an amazing feeling of contentment starting to consume me as I close my eyes; my tormented past already starting to fade from my recent memory. And while I know I will continue to have my ups and downs, especially as the anniversary of their deaths draws near; I am happy that Mac will be here for me now to cope and get through it. I won't be alone any longer.

XXXXXXXX

I open my eyes sometime later, Stella's soft snoring still delighting my ears, her warm body comfortably pressed up against mine. What I didn't want to tell her was that this was the very hotel that Claire and I spent our honeymoon night, in a suite just like this. The past twenty-four hours or so both my mind and heart have been occupied so that I wasn't able to give it much thought; but those memories are coming back tonight.

I slowly extricate myself from the warm nest, grab a nearby robe and head for the balcony; allowing the cool early morning air to fully blast me awake. At the end of day I'll be back in my apartment – alone. Such a sad thought to contemplate after such an amazing weekend.

And then there's Peyton. I know Stella didn't want to mention her for fear it might strain our more romantic moments, and it probably would have. But I do wonder if it'll be awkward around the lab now that she was party to a romantic showdown a few nights before. I personally don't think there should be; we are all mature adults right? I mean I had made it clear to Peyton, and then she saw it with her own eyes, I'm sure she'll have just moved on right?

"Mac?" Stella's soft voice breaks my thoughts as her warm hand gently rests atop mine, pulling my sapphire gaze to her emerald one. "You okay?"

"I am now," I offer as I pull her into my arms and both of us stand in silence staring at the twinkling city light below us.

"Talk to me Mac," Stella gently begs. "Not having second thoughts are we?"

"No. I didn't want to bring this up but I uh…"

"I won't be mad, I promise," Stella assures me.

"This is the same hotel that Claire and I stayed our wedding night."

Stella twists around in my grasp and looks up at me with a small frown. "I'm sorry Mac."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't want to betray that memory. I wanted to make fresh ones."

"Oh trust me, this weekend was a first all around," I tell her in truth. "Just some things are hard to let go of."

"I don't want you to let go of her Mac. You had happy memories," Stella lovingly reminds me.

I can't help but feel my face curl into a warm smile as I gaze with admiration into the happy face before me. "I love you Stella, with all my heart."

"There is room in there for both of us Mac," Stella whispers as she leans in closer, brushing my lips with hers.

"I just wish this weekend didn't have to end."

"Me too," she sighs as her head comes to rest on my shoulder, my hand tenderly stroking her back. Her grasp around my waist tightens as she allows another sigh to escape her mouth.

"What?"

"Wish I was coming home with you," she utters, her face still looking into the inky black of the night sky.

"Me too," I admit, prompting her to look back up.

"Can't wait for next weekend."

This time our mouths connect and heat starts to be exchanged as our lips duel for kissing possession. When we finally feel our exteriors starting to cool down to the point of discomfort we head back inside, climb back into the warm nest and just lay together, talking about happy 'memories' before we fall back asleep once more.

XXXXXXXX

I can't fault Mac for feeling some small twinge of guilt; had I know that he and Claire had stayed in this hotel I would have picked someplace else. But I am not jealous of Claire; he never holds over my head that I am not like her so I have nothing to be jealous about. He did love her, that is a fact I cannot or don't want to change. But he is here with me and loves only me, I have nothing to be afraid of.

But I am right now lamenting the fact that I am going to be going home tonight alone, Mac also going his separate way and we'll once again have to wait until the weekend to be spend more than just a few hours together. But I also have a new girl starting tomorrow and now with Moni's case closed and funeral over, Mac and I can spend our free time getting to know each other on a more personal level.

I see a frown slightly crease Mac's handsome face as he sleeps and I have to offer a soft expression of concern. _Claire? Peyton? Me? _For a man that is no where near the label of 'player' he certainly has a lot of females vying for real estate in his heart. I can't blame any of them; he's wonderful.

I watch his body starting to stir, gently stretching and my look of concern is gone, replaced with one of adoration. My fingers reach out and tickle his sensitive skin below his jaw, tracing the firm outline before they come to rest on his cheek.

"Mmm don't stop," Mac whispers in a lazy tone before his slits fully open and warm sapphire eyes greet me with a loving smile. "Please?"

"Am I sensing you'd like another massage?" I inquire with arched brows.

"I uh…well…" his face flushes with embarrassment.

"You can just ask you know. I mean during the week you won't get them," I state and he offers a slight pout; his lips slightly turned under that I can't resist as I lean in and kiss them firmly. Mac gives me a wide grin so to show him up a little I push the sheets back, revealing his perfect body with just his underwear on and then slowly push myself up and straddle his waist.

"You can't…" Mac starts to protest only to have my face frown in return. "You expect me to just watch and…"

"It's called self control Mac," I lightly warn.

"Stella, be serious. You are naked and…and perfect," he gently stammers, his eyes feasting on my naked body.

"Hmm okay I see your problem," I tell him as I lean forward kissing his lips as my left hand reaches for something.

"Mmm Stella," he whispers as he allows me to slowly push his arms up, my actions keeping him distracted as I had hoped. Then before he can make a counter move, I quickly trap his wrists in the furry cuffs and then lean back, admiring my handsome captive.

"What?" Mac asks in shock, giving his wrists a useless tug before looking up at me in shock. "But…I was gonna stay," he insists.

"Yes that's right, just like this you are," I tell him and he offers a huff as his head slumps back into the mass of pillows. "Now are you ready?" I ask as I lean in closer, tenderly massaging his arms before I move to his chest. I know this massage won't be for any kind of soothing therapy and the longer his firm body continues to gently writhe beneath me, trapped and no where to go; I know this session will end and a new one will take place.

"Stella…" Mac groans as his body continues to harden the longer my hands continue to tease his warm skin. "I need you…" he begs as his strong arms flex, promoting me to lean in and plant warm kisses on them. "Please…" he utters once more with a slight intake of air as my hands move toward his belly button.

"Mmm I like you like this Mac," I tell him in truth.

"You can't…this is torture," he playfully growls as he looks up at me with a wanting smile and flushed face.

"You are right about that," I answer with a wink. "For me as well."

"Well then…I…ah…feels amazing," he sighs as my hands continue to massage his chest, moving back up to his arms and then letting my nails make small trails down his captive limbs before coming to rest near his waist.

XXXXXXXX

I suspect that Stella is trying to kill me and it's almost working. My back is damp, my heart racing, body on fire and my brain trying in vain to get my arms free; which I think is just feeding her hungry desire all the more. I watch her perfect form on top of mine, her magical hands making me feel more amazing than I thought possible and my desire through the roof.

"Stella…I'm in agony here," I moan as she once again denies me my bodily desires.

"Well if I must," she offers with a wink and I just shake my head, of course loving every second of this. I push aside the melancholy thought that in a few hours I'll be heading back to my world and her to hers as right now I want to selfishly revel in every glorious second we are together.

Our union finally starts, my lips offering a very satisfied gasp as we connect, my frame still trapped for her to enjoy.

"Can't hold you," I pout as she leans in and kisses my just below my lips, forcing my head to arch backward, my actions begging for her lips to continue.

"You will later," she whispers just before her mouth covers mine once again and our lips start to devour each other. With my body completely under her control, it allows her to be the aggressor, something I am more than turned on by. How could I not? If she finds me this desirable. I only hope that I can make her feel just as loved and desired next weekend.

"Stella…" I start.

"Mac…I love you," she utters with one final gasp and our union is complete.

"I love you…too," I confess a little breathlessly as I gaze up with a very satisfied smile. "That was simply amazing."

"Better than amazing."

"Perfect," I quip and she giggles. I look up at my trapped wrists and then back at her expect face.

"Yes Mac? Was there something you needed?"

"Actually yes. To hold you."

"But I like you like this," she pouts as she folds her arms on my chests, rests her chin on them and then looks down with a Cheshire-cat like smile. I can't help but offer a slight chuckle as in reality I don't really mind being like this a bit longer. Her fingers start to toy with my trapped skin once more, forcing me to close my eyes with delight and my breathing to shallow.

"You have magical fingers," I praise as they slowly snake up my arms once again, finally offering me freedom, which I waste no time in pulling her into my chest and just holding her close, always loving the feeling of her naked body pressed against mine.

"Mmm so you do you Mac," she compliments as my fingers try to massage her neck a little. I never know how hard to press or how deep to go as I wouldn't want to hurt her and don't know the physical anatomy as she does.

"So where does your new employee come from?" I ask with interest.

Stella starts to tell me about her newest addition, my interest with her business always seeming to expand whenever she tells me about what she does. The bulk of the morning is just spent in each other's arms, talking about our teams, how we met them all, what it's like working with them and anything 'amusing' tale the other might enjoy. We avoid any stressful topics like the real reason we connected – Monique's death and just focus on keeping the mood light and friendly.

We order breakfast and then finally it's time to make use of the shower for two once more before we are forced to exit this amazing weekend getaway location.

I finish packing away my razor and then exit the bathroom, noticing that Stella isn't around. I finally see her on the balcony and head toward her with a growing smile.

"Thank you again for this amazing weekend," I whisper as my lips nuzzle her ear, my arms pulling her back against my chest.

XXXXXXXX

Hearing the hint of sadness in Mac's tone tugs at my heartstrings but I know that it's also partly coupled with his memories of being here with Claire so I can't fault him for that. We linger on the balcony a bit longer, enjoying the warm early afternoon air, the city calling to us once again.

"The weekend was magical Mac, thank you in return," I offer as I turn to face him, my arms draped around his neck, my lips teasing his with nipping kisses before he tires of the flirty game, pulls me close and crushes my lips with passion. Every once and a while he'll unleash his silent fervor and surprise me with unbounded passion and it's intoxicating but at the same time almost overwhelming. No other man has ever wanted me this way.

We pull back, give each other a warm smile and a nod of understanding before it's time to head back inside, gather our things and then get back to the real world. We head toward the elevator, hand in hand, talking about what we'll spend the rest of our day doing.

"Think you'll actually get a call?" I ask Mac as we head for the main lobby entrance to go out; the bill already having been taken care of by me. I had already prepaid so that when Mac started to protest, as I had suspected he would, all I had to do was produce the bill and show him I had trumped him. He of course wasn't to mad and said he would make it up to me. To be honest, his adoring smile and loving attention all weekend, made any trifle dollar amount worth every penny.

"I might. Don sometimes calls me if he can't get Sheldon or Danny. But didn't you say Danny and Lindsay went away for this weekend?"

"A small little bed and breakfast upstate," I inform him as we step outside, Mac gesturing for the nearest cab to take us home.

"Ah right so then depending on what Sheldon and Skye had planned he knows he can call me and I'll be there."

"Just make sure you have another shower first."

"Why?" Mac arches his brows as we get into the back of the waiting cab.

"You kinda smell like Vanilla," I smile as I kiss his cheek. "Not that I mind though."

Thank you again," he lightly presses his lips to mine, pulling back in haste before the cabbie can offer us a quizzical look. Mac gives the driver my address and then we are whisked away into mid afternoon traffic; heading for home.

"I'll call you tonight," Mac states when we finally arrive. I don't want to create any awkward tension in the cab, so I plant a warm but firm kiss on his lips, whisper '_I love you' _and then exit the cab. I offer him one small wave before I head inside.

I am only in for about five minutes when there is a knock at the door and I hurry to open it.

"Aiden," I exclaim with a happy smile.

"Hey Stella, can I come in for a bit?"

"Sure, everything okay?"

"Yes and no," she answers with some hesitation.

"Ok-ay," I say slowly, my heart rate slightly elevated.

"Did you have company?"

"I was away for the weekend," I tell her with a smile that I am at once unable to hide.

"With Mac?" Her smile instantly matches mine. "Tell me all about it."

"Aiden, what is going on? Has something happened?"

XXXXXXXX

I look back at Stella's building and offer a deep frown as I feel my mood wanting to fade. Just because her case is now over doesn't mean I'll be less busy in fact I might be more so and that means our private time could be even more handicapped or restricted to weekends alone.

Just as we get a few blocks away the phone rings and as I had suspected, it's Flack.

_"Where are you Mac?"_

"What do you need?"

_"Help," Flack's exasperated tone rings loud and clear. "Sheldon went with Jess to another scene and Danny is MIA so I need you. Are you uh…alone?"_

"Does the cab driver count?"

_"I thought you had a thing for Stella?" He jokes. _

"Smart ass," I retort with my own smirk. "Where are you?" Flack gives me the address and I just shake my head. "I'm just around the corner. See you soon."

I hang up with him and just close my eyes for a few minutes and offer a heavy sigh. The cab reaches the scene and despite the fact that I am dressed in my casual pants and black sweater, I know duty calls so I'll dispense with the dress code and just focus on work; at least it'll help pass the afternoon away from Stella. She said she was going to call Sid, so at least I know she'll have someone to occupy her time; I was not looking forward to going to my apartment and listening to silence until I feel asleep.

"Dressing down?" Flack arches his brows as I approach, dropping my small overnight bag beside the Avalanche that Sheldon left that I will use as my ride home later.

"Is that okay?"

"It is but…" Flack pauses as I hover near him, my eyes fixed on the scene before me, not noticing the person behind us, listening intently.

"But what?"

"You smell like Stella," he teases with a wide grin. "Very nice."

"I uh…" I stammer as I finally become aware of Peyton's presence and turn around to see her offer me tight lipped professional but curt nod and then proceed toward the body. I feel myself gently cringe and just pray a scene of a different kind isn't offered. But we are all adults right?

"One night?"

"The weekend," I admit with a smile as I pull on a pair of gloves.

"The entire weekend, well almost. Very nice. Did you have fun?"

"More than I can admit," I state in a low tone, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself.

"Right," Flack winks before we head over the body that Peyton is working on.

"Don what can you tell me?" I ask, our few seconds of friendly banter over; full fledged work mode now taking over. I bend down to the body, my eyes fixed on the man's bloody chest but my senses picking up Peyton watching my every action. I listen to Flack telling me the details as I start to process. Thankfully Adam quickly arrives so that when Flack takes his leave to talk to the witnesses, it won't be just Peyton and I left in uncomfortable silence. However, that plan is almost moot thanks to Adam's ill fated words.

"Mac you smell like…Stella?" He asks with a wide grin, once again drawing a whispered curse from Peyton.

"Just process the scene Adam," I state; once again trying to downplay my smile. My team knows so I am not going to deny anything; but at the same time we are here to work and not gossip and that I must take the lead in.

"Right boss, so where do you want me?" Adam asks with a strained expression.

XXXXXXXX

I hand Aiden her cup of tea and then sit down in the kitchen facing her.

"I am very happy and excited for you."

"Really?"

"Aiden you have always wanted to be in law enforcement and I'm happy that you have been accepted and are now following your dream."

"I guess just after all this and…well I know its bad timing but it's something that I always wanted to do."

"And is Roger supportive?"

"He was a little worried at first, you know about me starting out being a beat cop and such but I told him that I'll be fine and he seemed okay with it."

"Well of course he's worried, he loves you and you two are getting married next year. You still are right?"

"Yes ma'am," Aiden replies firmly. "And you and Mac are coming right?"

"Yes ma'am," I retort and the room breaks into soft laughter.

"Okay so I just told you all about my new employment prospects now you have to tell me all about your amazing weekend."

My brain was still trying to comprehend the news about Aiden leaving. I had just lost one of my favorite girls and now am losing another. I can't hold Aiden back and in truth I am very excited for her, knowing how she didn't qualify the past two times due to a few personal complications but has since worked them out and is ready for action.

But I will miss her.

"And you told Ms. Snooty Pants British chick where to go right?"

"I didn't have to, Mac did."

"He told her off?" Aiden asks in surprise.

"No," I respond with a small giggle. "But he made it very clear to her that I was the one he wanted and was going to spend the night with."

"You guys talked about sex in front of her?" Aiden's brows shoot up and I just shake my head, my grin ear to ear.

"Okay so let me start from the beginning. Actually from before the beginning when I first got a call from Peyton."

"Damn she called you? Man, Sid was right, I am missing out on all the gossip."

"And just when you are ready to come back."

"Hey you'll get a month right?" Aiden replies in haste, her face softening to a slight frown. "And I will be back tomorrow."

"And I won't try to show I'm too upset."

"I would be angry if you weren't upset over me leaving," she playfully warns and the mood lightens once again. "Okay so little miss British thing called you. Then what?"

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the help Adam," I tell my junior CSI as I toss my pair of gloves and turn to leave; my suitcase now in my office waiting for it to be claimed on my way out the door.

"So what the uh…the party?"

"It was actually fun. Yes I went with Stella and yes we actually danced."

"I never started that rumor," Adam hastens with his defense.

"Sorry you didn't get an invite this year Adam."

"It's okay. I met this girl named Kendall down at the um…the net café I go to and we kinda hit it off. So yeah…" his voice trails off. If he was expecting me to suddenly become Danny or Sheldon and start asking for details, I hope my facial expression at least somewhat softened the blow. "Yeah okay so it was fun."

"Alright Adam, goodnight."

"Night boss," he calls out to me as I head for the door. I quickly gather my overnight bag and head for the elevator, anxious to get home and talk to Stella, wanting to see how her day went. I can't seem to get home fast enough, or pick up the phone fast enough, my mind and heart both desperate to hear her voice.

_"Hello handsome," her warm voice soothes and my mind is instantly at ease. "Alone?"_

"Unfortunately yes. And you?" I inquire as I settle into the couch beside me.

_"Regrettably you aren't here," she answers and my face breaks into a wide grin. "How did you occupy your time?"_

"With a dead body."

_"Lucky stiff," she tosses. _But when I catch a slight nervous twinge to her tone, I am quick to call her on it.

"Stella? Everything okay? You sound…off."

_"Just got some…well interesting news."_

"Are you okay?"

_"Well I am trying not to take it too personally that another girl just gave notice."_

"Who?"

_"Aiden Burn. It's not a total surprise because much like Moni and Lindsay; she too was working with me while she worked her way into another profession. She was just accepted into the police academy next month. Ling is my only lifer," she ends with a small chuckle. _

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a valuable team member," I tell her with a slight frown.

_"Wish you were here to tell me that in person."_

"Me too. Want me to come over?"

_"I would love that but I know we both have early starts and my work load for tomorrow just doubled," she finishes with a heavy sigh. "I love you Mac. I just needed to hear your voice. How was your case?"_

"Pretty routine," I reply. "Stella I wish…"

_"I know Mac, I wish that also. So who was at the scene?"_

"Don, Adam, Peyton and myself. And before you ask, she only said a few words and it was work related and that was it," I finish, hearing Stella give me a small giggle. "What?"

_"How did you know I was going to ask that?"_

"Well I have been paying attention you know," I playfully counter.

_"Well I am not mad. Actually relieved that she didn't make a fuss about it."_

"I think it'll die down now. however…"

_"What?" Stella presses._

"Both Don and Adam uh…well noticed that I smelt like you."

_"You went straight to the scene without showering me off first?"_

"Hadn't planned to wash you off until the morning."

_"Mmm good answer," she praises and my heart skips a beat. _

"So what else did Aiden say?"

We talk for at least a couple of hours before I hear her trying to stifle a yawn and know that I am just talking about nothing to selfishly keep hearing her voice. However, it's time to let her go. So we both say goodnight and I love you and hang up. But as soon as I do, I am quickly greeted by uncomfortable silence and instantly turn on the TV; anxious to rid myself of the fact that I am once again alone.

I busy myself with putting away my weekend items, getting a light dinner and then finally getting into bed; the promise to talk to Stella again after her busy day, my mind eagerly awaiting all the details. As I roll onto my side and close my eyes, my brain picks up a faint trace of vanilla and my lips curl upward.

"Goodnight Stella," I utter before I succumb to darkness.

Sadly morning comes all too soon and before I realize, I am scrambling from my bed, stumbling toward the bathroom to get my Monday started. I hurry through my shower and shave, thankfully emerging from the bathroom smelling like me so that no one will be able to say anything that might lead to gossip fodder.

No time for coffee, so I settle in my mind that I'll pick up something at the local coffee shop before I head into the building. Just as I get into the cab my phone buzzes to life and I reach for it in haste.

_'Morning Mac. I'll be thinking about you today, alone in my massage room, wearing…I love you. Stella.'_

I stare at the words, my brain instantly racing with thoughts of what she might be wearing but settling on her being naked and my face quickly flushes. In fact unless I put my phone away, telling myself that I'm visiting Sid right away, I know I'll be exiting the cab in an aroused state and that would be the death of my mental sanity.

I reach work, head into my regular coffee shop, get my usual dark stimulant to go and then head upstairs, my mood happy and light and my heart telling me that nothing is going to change that today. However, just as the elevator doors open I see Peyton talking to my boss, Sinclair at the end of the hallway and my mood instantly drops. Both look up at me and offer a curt stares before they get back to their discussion and I am allowed to slip into my office – alone.

But I am only in my office for about five minutes when I hear determined footsteps heading my way and look up just as my superior enters.

"Morning Sir."

"Mac I need a word."

"Is it serious?" I ask with some nervousness.

"Very," he states firmly just as Peyton walks past, an indiscernible expression on her face and my mind now racing that I am in trouble for something she said I did.

* * *

**A/N: **okay well back to the real world eh? You knew it was coming. So what do you think Sinclair wants? Think Peyton said anything? More to come so stay tuned and please leave me a note before you go with your thoughts. Thanks again!

**PS: **If you watch the show 'Blue Bloods' I have just uploaded a one shot based on last friday's eppy called 'Secret Rendezvous'. I know it's still early but couldn't resist. So if you'd like to check it out and review that would be most appreciated. Thanks in advance! :D


	23. A New Threat or An Old Foe?

**Title: Pandora's Box  
Chapter 23 – A New Threat or An Old Foe? ****

* * *

**

I look at Peyton's expression and then back to Sinclair; my game face on and my mind already coming up with whatever excuse I need to counter whatever sordid gossip she told him.

"Sir what is this about? What did Peyton tell you?"

"What I needed to hear."

"Look that case is closed and if there is an issue with my…"

"Mac this case is brand new. What are you talking about? Who has an issue with you?"

"What case are you talking about Sir?"

"Dillon James. He's the son of a close friend. Peyton and Detective Angell were at the scene early this morning. He was murdered Mac and I want this your top priority. Now what case were you talking about?"

"Yesterday's," I utter in haste. "It was closed and I was just wondering if there was an issue with any findings," I stammer, praying my superior can't see that I am actually telling him a bold faced lie. That I was actually worried that I would be the focus of some sordid teenage love triangle, where a woman scored – Peyton was going to make trouble by saying I was dating a woman who's case just closed. _Oh I need a drink. _

"Everything is fine with that one Mac. Is this going to be a problem for you?"

"None at all Sir, this is my top priority. I'll call Detective Angell right now and get the details."

"Good. Oh and Mac," Sinclair pauses at the door.

"Sir?"

"Did you have a good time on Friday night?"

"I did, thank you."

Sinclair offers me a nod before he takes is leave and I suddenly feel my entire body produce a heavy sigh of relief. I mean was she going to say? Stella wasn't a suspect, the case was closed, we were both of consenting age and it was my free time.

"I'm just glad it's over," I mumble as I reach for the phone.

"What is over?" Jessica asks as she appears in the doorway.

"Yesterday's case."

"You are a bad liar Mac. You and Peyton? Don said you showed up at the scene yesterday smelling like a massage parlor and she wasn't too thrilled," she smirks.

"Damn that guy and his gossip," I curse under my breath as she offers a musical laugh.

"So what happened?"

"Jessica I need case details."

"I'll brief you in the truck on the ride over. For now I want the details. So did you tell Peyton off?" She asks eagerly.

"If I don't tell you, Stella will right?" I ask and Jessica just nods her head.

"Give it up Mac," she tosses her head back with a knowing glance. "You're not alone any longer."

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe how excited I actually am," Aria tells me in a soft tone as she hands back the employment offer document and then gives me a tight lipped smile.

"Well that is what I like to hear," I tell her in truth. "We are al excited to have you start."

Thankfully Aria didn't ask too many details about Monique, simply stating she heard about her death in the paper and was sorry. But her enthusiasm for wanting to start was something refreshing and so it helped to ease the tension from the negative thoughts with happy ones; about Moni actually being replaced.

"Alright, so today you'll just spend getting to know your way around, talking to the girls, personalizing your space and then talk to Amber when you are ready to begin your services."

"Sounds good," she replies before we both stand up and shake hands.

"Welcome officially to Lady Stella's."

I take Aria toward her new room, drop her off with the promise that I'll come and see her as soon as I can or if she needs anything. Then I head back toward the kitchen.

"So I see Aiden is back today," Sid notes as I ease myself down in the chair in front of him.

"Feels good to have a full house again," I answer with an absent stare out the window behind him.

"You'll see him soon you know."

"Who?"

"Mac," Sid smiles. "So I got the twenty-five cent version from Lindsay. What happened with Peyton?"

I have to laugh at Sid's expression and his eagerness for my girly gossip. "You are terrible you know that?"

"Alice says that too. Now fess," Sid urges.

"She took the hint but that was on Friday and Mac has to work with her still and…"

"And you think that she'll try something?"

"She's there Sid, she's already doing to much."

"I'll bet Mac likes this jealous side of you," Sid teases and I just roll my eyes. "Trust me Stella, a little and I do stress _little _jealous is healthy for any relationship."

"I am not going to become a stalker," I playfully retort. "But I think Mac made it pretty clear to her that anything she might have wanted is never going to happen and…"

I stop just as the back door opens and Mindy comes into view.

"Ah welcome and join the gossip party."

"Who are we gossiping about?" Mindy asks Sid as she sheds her coat and sits down at the table.

"Stella's weekend with Mac and how he told his ex girlfriend off in a front of a bunch of strangers."

"It did not happen that way," I insist as Mindy looks at me in shock.

"I'll take Stella's side," Mindy smiles.

"Naturally," Sid deadpans as he leans back in his chair.

"So I hear Aiden is back today," Mindy quickly changes the subject. "Full house again. What a comforting feeling."

XXXXXXXX

"Sir we are very sorry for your loss," Jessica stands beside me as we talk to Dalton James, Dillon James father; the latter being the young man that was killed that Sinclair wants me personally to handle.

As Jessica talks to Dalton I head toward the distorted body of the young man, Peyton and Sheldon working around his frame; preserving anything that might be found in the way of evidence. I bend down beside the young man, studying the look of fear on his face, my senses picking up that I am now being watched. I look up to see Peyton staring at me.

"Time of death?" I ask, wanting to keep things as professional as I would have in the past. I am not about to let her think she rattled me in any way.

"I would say about six hours ago according to liver temp," Peyton replies as she pulls out the device and looks at her reading.

"Six hours," I mutter as I look over at Sheldon. "Cause?"

"Very clean and precise. Single stab to the heart. Blade markings around the wound appear normal but we'll know more once we get the body back to the lab and start to process."

"Single stab to the heart."

"Crime of passion," Peyton mutters. "Probably cheating."

"Not going to speculate just yet," I reply as I start to photograph the area around the entrance wound, allowing Sheldon to take whatever he needs to process. Sheldon tosses me a small frown when Peyton isn't looking but once again I just give him a small nod and refuse to participate in any burgeoning gossip, especially if it involves me.

"I'll ride back with the body," Peyton pipes up sometime later, Sheldon and I having collected everything we need from the lifeless corpse of Dillon James. I look up to see Jessica walking toward me, a look of frustration embracing her delicate features.

"Well he's distraught as can be expected," Jessica starts as we both move out of the way to allow Peyton and the bagged body to move past. "But he insisted on staying to watch everything being done to his son," she refers to Dalton James.

"What did he say? Anything for motive?"

"Sounds like greed," Jessica huffs as she casts a glance back at the distinguished gentleman hovering around the van that was about to take his son away to be autopsied. "His son was supposed to meet a man named Ryder Simpson about a debt that Ryder owed Dillon over a gambling debt occurred at a family party last week."

"Family party?" I arch my brows.

"His parents are very liberal," Jessica offers a half smirk, the first I've seen since I arrived. "Well I guess an argument and a fight ensued and Ryder left with a threat to Dillon. A week later he's dead."

"Why wait a week?"

"Maybe to see if Dillon could get into trouble with someone else, thus ensuring he had a solid alibi?"

"Jessica…"

"I'm on it Mac. I'm going to check out Ryder and then will get Adam to retrace any steps that he had this past week. I'll get back to you."

"Great."

"Oh and Mac?"

"Yeah."

"You smell different today. Like you," she winks before she turns and heads toward the waiting police cruiser. I just shake my head, knowing that her and Don probably had a good laugh at my expense the day before. I head toward the waiting Avalanche, so tempted to call Stella and see how her day is going.

XXXXXXXX

After I finished up with Sid, Mindy stayed a while longer, which was a nice distraction and chance for us to get really caught up and for her to tell me her plans. We visited with Aria, both of us liking her more and more and then with Aiden, both of us saddened with her departing news.

After Mindy left I just went and spent some time with my girls, wanting to see how they were adjusting to the new girl; wanting to hear any thoughts or concerns they might have had and as suspected not getting any negative feedback right now. Course it was Aria's first day and she was working very hard at making a good impression.

But all the while I kept wondering how Mac had fared today with Peyton around. I'm sure she wasn't going to cause a scene as she had as much to lose professionally as Mac did if she tried something really childish but I still don't trust her to keep herself in check around him all the time. After all she is a woman scorned.

"Thinking about Mac?" Lindsay asks with a warm smile as she enters my office. Part of my one on one time with the girls today included letting them tell me how they felt about Aiden's departure. Lindsay was going to take it the hardest as they had become fast friends as soon as she started.

"Can you tell?"

"Well you always say you can tell when I am thinking about Danny."

"I can, you have an obvious smile of happiness on your face."

"You have that smile right now," she counters correctly.

"I was thinking about him but also wondering what it was like working with Peyton all day long, especially after Friday's semi-showdown."

"She's an adult right?"

"Lindsay, she's also a woman."

"Right, I'm sure it was hell for Mac. Poor guy," Lindsay frowns. "I'm sure you could find a way to cheer him up? I mean after you gave us a few details of the massage."

"I wasn't going to give you all the details."

"Even Jessica?"

"What?"

"I heard you talking to her," Lindsay mentions. "I think it's great because Mac is very close with them and I think you and her have a lot in common."

"She's a great woman who is becoming a good friend," I smile as I fondly recall the brief but warm conversation I had with Jessica. "And don't worry, even Jessica didn't get further details. So what do you think about Aria?" I quickly change the subject, knowing how much Mac, even if not here, hates to be the topic of female gossip.

"I think she's great," Lindsay replies just as my phone rings.

I look at the number and then up at her with an apologetic glance.

"Mac right?" She asks with a wide grin, to which I merely nod my head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I watch Lindsay leave and then quickly snatch the phone. "Hello handsome."

XXXXXXXX

Hearing Stella's sexy greeting always puts a smile on my face, my day now complete.

_"Are you still at the lab?"_

"I have a few more things to finish up. Sinclair gave me a top priority case so am stuck here a bit longer. How was Aria's first day?"

_"Actually really good. I spent some time with the girls getting their first impressions of her and so far all good. Course it helps that Aria is completely different from Moni so there really was no way to compare them. So that I think really helped the girls bond with her. And you? Any trouble with…"_

"Peyton?" I ask with a slightly amused smirk. "It was a bit tenser than normal but nothing I couldn't handle and thankfully no teasing today."

_"Ah yes the vanilla aftershave," Stella giggles over the phone, her musical laughter delighting my senses._

"Don just dropped off a coupon for some vanilla soap so I'm sure he and Jessica are having quite the chuckle at my expense."

_"I'm sure you don't mind."_

"Just as long as it stays with them."

_"Trust me it will."_

"Why do I get the feeling that you know more about this than I do. Jessica right?"

_"She merely made one comment Mac and that was it. Sid said to say hello to you by the way."_

"Nice way to change the subject," I deadpan and she laughs once more.

_"Actually he was over today to talk to Aria and he did say to say hello. Aiden was back also so it was a nice full house. Can't wait to see you next weekend Mac."_

"Wish it was sooner."

_"Well my door is always open," she suggests with a slightly whispered tone._

"I'll remember that," I tell her as I push myself up and then head over to the window and stare out into the night below me.

_"Mac? What so quiet all of a sudden?"_

"Was wondering what it would be like to come home at the end of the day and just…"

_"Act like a regular couple?"_

"Just a thought Stella."

_"I have the same thought Mac, so it's nice to know we both want the same thing."_

"I love you Stella," I offer in truth, failing to notice the figure behind me; a female figure that had slipped into my office, dropped off a file and heard my confession before taking her leave. I turn around just to see Peyton's frame heading down the hall and look at the file on my desk.

_"Mac?"_

"Nothing, just got some results back on my newest case. So what are you having for dinner tonight?" I ask as I head for the elevator, closing the door behind me and telling myself that anything else can wait until tomorrow.

XXXXXXXX

"I love you too Mac," I tell him as I hang up and then head into the kitchen to lock up. I know Mac downplayed any involvement with Peyton and then changed the subject as he doesn't like to be involved in any kind of sordid gossip but I know it was probably a bit more awkward than he's letting on.

I head toward the elevator, finally setting the alarm and then heading up to my loft; still seems so empty and alone now as I enter it by myself. All that greets me is stillness and I can even hear the sound of my own heartbeat.

"Stella, you are sad," I chide myself in a quiet tone as I head for my bedroom. I head into my closet and then cast my eyes on a small wooden box before I take a deep breath and slowly open the lid. I gaze at the bloodied locket, the one I took off my mother's dead body, never having the heart to clean the blood away; her life force still a reminder of what I had to suffer at such an early age.

"I miss you," I lament in sorrow as my eyes instantly water. I shift my gaze to another small placket, this one with a girls name, the name of my dead sister; the one murdered in the belly of my mother, never having a chance to even take one breath on her own.

"Bastard," I curse as I remember the two faces that seemed so smug as they sat in the courtroom awaiting their sentence. I look at a picture of the three of us and allow my eyes to rest on my father's face and my stomach instantly tightens. But before I can allow myself to really break down, I quickly shut the lid and then go about my task of shedding the persona of Lady Stella and morphing into plain old Stella Bonasera.

_'I fell in love with you, not Lady Stella, but Stella Bonasera,' _Mac's warm words come into my mind, instantly comforting me and brushing away any morose thoughts I might have lingering about spending the rest of my life alone. I head back into my kitchen, immediately flip on the TV to fill the void around me with any kind of chatter and then start into my modest supper.

Already I wish that Mac and were that regular couple, either us making dinner together or him telling me about his day while I make dinner, or us sitting down and swapping team stories as we share a meal. Either way the common theme of my thoughts when I am alone is Mac here with me and us being together.

I sit down across from an empty chair and then quickly turn to face the TV, turning up the volume as I mindlessly go through the motions of eating my dinner. I hurry through dinner, actually needing a few extra hours of sleep, clean up and then head into my bedroom; once again lamenting the fact that I am alone.

"Goodnight Mac," I whisper as I turn off the light, close my eyes and allow my mind to dwell on naughty thoughts about having Mac at my mercy as I slowly massage his amazing body; those fantasies carry me happily through to the next morning.

Morning comes all too soon, forcing a groan from my lips as I slowly open my weary eyes and look at the clock with a frown. I must have been tired because it's not until my phone beeps that I realize there's a new message waiting for me; I reach for the small electronic device in haste.

_'Morning beautiful. Have a good day. Talk to you after. Love Mac.'_

In truth he could have sent me a simple smiley face and it would have garnered the same affectionate response. Well this did win him extra brownie points. So with a large smile on my face, I quickly get out of bed and head for the bathroom, humming to myself a happy tune, Mac's handsome face fixed firmly in my mind's eye.

I grab my coffee cup and head downstairs, my heels making an eerie echoing sound throughout the empty downstairs. I reach the front entrance and spy Amber sitting on the steps with a frown on her face.

"Amber? You're here early. What's going on?"

"We have a problem," she answers in haste as she slowly stands up.

"We or you?"

"We as in Lady Stella's."

"What is it?"

XXXXXXXX

Waking up the past two mornings alone have, and I hate to admit it, set me back in an emotional way. I miss Stella. I think this past weekend really cemented my love for her; firstly my confession and then of course opening up as we did about our pasts and then sharing those intimate memories about Claire.

But as I move around my quiet apartment I am once again struck with a sad melancholy of loneliness. I know I told Stella I would see her on the weekend, my promise to make dinner for us still at the forefront of my mind but now I am wanting to see her again mid-week. But I put that aside for now and quickly put on my work face.

I head into the office and right away am taken into my newest case by Sheldon and Jessica; both wanting to pull me in two different directions. I head out with Jessica first, wanting to talk to Ryder Simpson, the friend of Dillon who supposed has the best motive for killing his best friend and then Dillon's girlfriend, Sally Walker, someone who had a recent falling out with Dillon and even threatened to expose a few sex tapes they made.

I left those both with Jessica to follow up and then headed back to the lab to help Sheldon with the rest of the evidence processing; Adam in the field with Danny and Don. The evidence was somewhat inconclusive and even Peyton's stomach samples did little to shed light on a few key hours leading up to Dillon's death. Now I needed to wait for Jessica.

I head back to my office, my day finally winding a little and allowing my thoughts to turn to Stella. I know she was busy today as she was only able to text me back once. But that small message was worth it.

_'Mac, am wearing black lace just for you. Love you Stella.'_

"I need to see her," I ponders as I stare blankly at the computer screen before me.

I could always schedule a surprise visit. But she said she doesn't take clients any longer, only very special friends, like Theo. Could I pretend to use his name as a surprise? I allow my mind to ponder that thought when I am struck with another idea. She said that he, Theo, last time booked as Mr. T and she thought it was me.

"I could do that again," I mutter to myself as I bring up her webpage. I can't help but smile as I am greeted by a very amazing image of Stella dressed as Lady Stella. _She's mine, _I think with pride. People only know the veneer she puts up, I know the woman behind the tempting image. _How did I get that lucky? _She was desperate, my brain chides. I give myself a shake and then click on the appointments tab.

But then I pause.

The massage that Stella treated me to at the hotel was done in private with only…oh everyone knows by now, what am I still afraid of? It's a legitimate business and…

"Why am I trying to justify for myself?" I ponder as I click new appointment.

So I take a deep breath and then book myself in at six o'clock as Mr. T. This time I hope that that guy Theo doesn't show up and I can surprise Stella. I know once again it'll be her actually treating me to a night of pleasure, but if she's tired and would rather not I will have to respect that also.

"Mac?"

I finally hear Jessica's voice and look up with a slight frown. "Sorry I was uh…"

"Thinking about Stella?" She counters with a smile.

"Yes but also lost in thought about the case. What's up?"

"Might have a new lead," she hands me a piece of paper.

I quickly scan the item in my grasp and then look up in surprise.

"Sad right? His own father?"

"Jessica, this man, Dalton James is about to run for congress next term. Are you sure you have your facts straight?"

"I have doubled and triple checked and even got Sully to look so that I would have an unbiased opinion. It could have been a fit of rage or a case of mistaken identity."

"Pardon?"

"We were able to confirm that it does involve a rather large sum of money and I think that Dillon invited his friend Ryder Simpson over and confronted him. Ryder might have threatened to blackmail Dillon. Enter father Dalton, overhearing the last part of Ryder's threat. Picks up a knife and races into the room."

"Only Ryder steps out of the way and Dillon takes the fall, literally," I huff as I lean back in my chair and look at Jessica with heavy frown. "We need hard evidence Jessica. I don't want to rush closing this on a hunch. So far your theory is sound and I only say that because Sheldon only found Dalton's prints on the knife, but those could have been planted. I have to brief Sinclair. Keep working on it and bring me something more solid than a theory."

"I'll take Sully with me. He can get the truth from a stone," she states with a smirk as she takes her leave. I look at the paper before me and offer a small curse. Sinclair wasn't going to be happy with this. But thankfully he had gone home and it was time for me also to take my leave. I have my appointment at Stella's tomorrow so tonight I'll need to get a few things done that I have been putting off – like laundry.

I reach my apartment and quickly change into something more casual and then call for take out. During the time I'm waiting for my dinner to be delivered, I gather up my laundry basket and head for the elevator, always cursing myself for never getting that apartment washer and dryer like Claire had suggested.

"Well Stella would want one for sure," I tell myself as I enter the dimly lit room; my mind now focused on us building a real home together. With a slight whistle to break the silence in the air, I head for one of the closest machines, depositing my basket on top and then reaching into my pocket for some change.

However, just as I put my quarter in, I hear a noise and turn.

Nothing.

"Mac you are losing it," I mumble to myself as I turn back; failing to see man dressed in black now pressed back into the shadows, watching my every move intently. And I know I will curse myself later for being even more distracted and not hearing him coming up behind me. That's when I turn.

_'Wham!'_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but the muse has suffered a bit of a setback so hope you are all still liking it and thanks again.


	24. Back to the Beginning?

**Title: Pandora's Box  
********Chapter 24 – Back to the Beginning?**

* * *

"Come on Mac pick up," I chant over and over as I just listen to empty rings over the phone. I had tried his office, home and now cell and all I get is the annoying dialing tone in my head before his warm voice picks up in as it relays to me his voice mail message.

I hang up the phone, a small uneasy feeling still gnawing in the pit of my stomach. I try his cell once more before I hang up with a huff and then head for the door, praying that he's okay and his phone is out of batteries.

"Maybe I'm being paranoid."

_"When did you first try him?"_

_"_Half hour ago."

_"And his home phone?" Sid asks in concern._

"Oh maybe he's in the shower or something," I moan as I head for the door. "I'll go and see and…"

_"I'll meet you there."_

"Sid…"

_"What is it Stella? There is no harm in being concerned."_

"I don't even...never mind he's probably okay and I'm being overly paranoid."

_"I am on my way and Alice says I have to help because if he dies and there is no wedding, I'll be to blame," he ends on a lighter note, _my lips curling upward automatically. _"He'd do it for you."_

"See you there."

I quickly hang up with Sid, thankful that I am already dressed and race for the door, having already called a cab before I called Sid. I reach the front street and my heart is racing. I try his home phone once more, not wanting his cell to display a million messages from a paranoid girlfriend if indeed there was no trouble.

I had already called Don to see if he was with Sinclair, telling him that I was just curious but not wanting not raise any alarms if indeed there was nothing to be alarmed about; Mac would hate that for sure.

"Damn it Mac pick up," I chant over and over; the cab racing toward Mac's apartment. Oddly enough Sid and I reach Mac's place at the same time. I had thought to call Sid first because I know if Mac was in trouble, Sid being a doctor could definitely help; plus he's a close friend and confidant who actually likes Mac and would want to help.

"Anything?" Sid asks in concern as we head into Mac's apartment, thankful that someone else was coming out at the same time.

"Nothing yet," I reply as we head for the elevator.

"He'll be okay Stella," Sid tries to calm my nerves with his soothing voice. "You sure he's even at home?"

"I talked to Don and he said Mac left work a few hours ago and we always talk at this time each night; it's our routine. And I know he wouldn't miss it just for…well I know he wouldn't."

"He's not with anyone else Stella, you believe that right?"

"I love him Sid, I have to believe that, its trust."

We reach Mac's quiet floor and I hurry for his door, lightly pounding on it but getting greeted with only silence in return and my heart is starting to panic.

"Was he going out?"

"No he was…right he said he was going to order in and possibly do laundry tonight."

"Partly domestic," Sid smirks. "Refreshing. Let's check the laundry room."

We hurry back to the elevator, my feet nervously shifting from side to side until Sid's hand gently rests on my shoulder, forcing me to look up at him in wonder.

"He will be fine."

I know he is saying only for my mental wellbeing and I don't mind; after the amazing weekend we spent, even hinting about wanting to be together on a permanent basis in a happy legally married bond, I can't lose him; if I do I think I would die.

We reach the basement and I am once again greeted with eerie silence.

"Mac?" I call out as we near the laundry room, my heart beating so fast I swear my ear drums are gonna burst. Both of us round the corner and stop short, my eyes immediately scanning the area before me. Mac's basket half emptied still on the top of an open laundry machine, some clothes on the floor, a chair moved out of line with the others, but no sign of the man I love.

"Mac!" I call out once again, a hint of terror in my tone as my fingers grip Sid's arm. "Where the hell is he?" I ask before my ear picks up some faint shuffling toward the back of the room. We hurry toward a closed door only to find it locked. I pull at the lock before I realize that maybe Mac will need that for evidence and quickly pull my hand back.

"He might need to dust," I frown as I step back. Sid, already in line with my thinking, also steps back and together we both raise a leg and kick at the door, watching it slightly budge but not open. One more kick from both of us and the wooden frame starts to sag; another harsh blow and the door finally busts open, covering both of us with small splinters of wood.

My lungs automatically constrict as mold and dust greet us, my eyes squinting into the darkness before us, my fingers clawing at the wall in search of a light.

"Stella, look!" Sid gasps when the light turns on and we both see Mac's crumpled frame in the corner; on his side with his back to us.

"No," I state in fear as I rush toward him in a panic, spying his wrists crudely bound behind his back. "Mac," I whisper as I turn his unmoving frame over, cursing at the dusty cloth roughly shoved into his mouth. I spy the red marks around his neck and the bruise on his forehead; he fought with his attacker at least a little. My mind quickly races back to the time Sid found Mac in the back alley, it was almost the same MO.

"Stella, what is it?"

"Looks like the same MO as when Mac was attacked in the alley. Only this time the guy had time to subdue him."

"I thought you said the man that attacked Mac in the alley was killed, by his own hand?" Sid asks as I gently pull the cloth from between Mac's lips and place it on the floor, going for his wrists next.

"He was," I answer as I finally succeed in getting Mac's wrists untied. "Sid we need to take all this with us."

"Right," Sid replies in haste as he pushes himself up and then goes in search of anything he can use. He finally returns with Mac's empty laundry basket. "He owes me a quarter," Sid quips as he carefully places the cloth, rope, and then goes to get the lock and put that aside also. I leave Mac in Sid's care for a few moments before I head back to the area Mac was attacked and start to search for anything that might be out of place. I spy a few items but since it's a public place am not sure so take them with me and then hurry back to Mac's side.

"Let's get him upstairs," Sid mentions as we prepare to hoist Mac upright, between us.

_What on earth is going on? _I ponder as we head for the elevator, Mac's head hung between us. I spy the marks on the back of his neck and cringe.

XXXXXXXX

_I am standing before the laundry machine…back to the back of the room…mind distracted thinking about Stella and dinner that will be arriving shortly._

_I hear a noise. I turn. Nothing. I get back to laundry. Suddenly I turn, am hit to the head and before I can react something around my neck, pulling me toward the back of the room, chocking me. I stumble. Kick a chair. Kick the laundry machine. No one can hear me. I try to yell but my throat is being chocked with rough rope._

_I start to see black spots forming. I call out again. Nothing. I am pushed against the wall. My head is throbbing. I try to push back; my hands still trying to pull the rope away from my neck. I can't breathe. Stella! _

_I start to feel my body losing energy and start to sag in my captors grasp. I can't see him, but he has a familiar smell. From where? Help me! Stella! I am almost out. I hear him laugh; whispering something I can't discern. Will he kill me now? _

"Stella!" I gasp as I take in a sharp gasp of air, my watery eyes fling open, heart racing, head pounding and my mind racing with horrible nightmares of my own demise.

"Oh god…" I pant as I frantically look around, wondering where I am.

"Mac?" I hear Stella's voice calling to me. She flips on the room light and immediately my eyes squeeze shut in pain. "Sorry," she utters apologetically as she flips off the light and hurries to my side of the bed, easing herself down as she turns on the small light, her hand on my chest, pushing me backward into the covers.

"What the hell…" I grimace as I try to sit back up.

"If I were you, I'd stay put young man," Sid's warm voice utters from the doorway, forcing my confused gaze to move away from Stella and rest on the older man watching me with a concerned expression. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was the main attraction at the super bowl," I lament as my hand rests on my throat, my fingers carefully outlining the chaffed skin before I look back up at Stella.

"You were attacked."

"Where did you find me?"

"Storage room in the back of the laundry room."

"Okay so…"

"Well I would love to stay longer, but Mac you are in good hands, _again,_" Sid smirks and then gives us both a serious face. "Please just be careful, both of you."

We wait until we hear the door close, before Stella's attention turns back to me, her eyes quickly examining me.

"What happened Mac?"

"I uh…" I pause, noticing her eyes wanting to water. "Stella, what is it?"

"I um…I thought I lost you. I called and called and there was no answer and then…we found the laundry room with your things but no you…" her voice dies out to a soft whisper as she leans in closer, planting a soft kiss on my cheek just as a single tear escapes her eye and slides down my flushed face.

"Stella, I'm sorry," I offer I misery as I quickly try to brush it away. I try to sit up, realizing that I have moved too fast and shut my eyes as the room starts to spin once more.

"Please relax Mac," she tells me in haste as she pushes me back into the soft nest of covers once more.

"So I was in the back room?"

"Did you see who did this to you?"

"No," I gently shake my head. "I was…well distracted I guess."

"By what?" She asks in haste.

"By you," I confess in truth and she looks at me quizzically. "I was thinking about you and I guess was just so caught up in the moment I didn't hear him until he had the rope around my neck and the fight started."

"Well he didn't take anything as your keys are still here and your apartment seemed in tact when I came in with Sid. But you might want to have the lock changed just in case," Stella suggests. "I kept the things you were tied up in."

"He tied me up too?"

"Yeah and only I'm allowed to do that," she winks and my face warms.

"You kept?"

"Well this attack does kinda bear the same resemblance to the one in the alley. So figured you might want to try to find prints or at least a DNA strand on something to compare. I mean two cases of mistaken identity with similar MO's?"

"Stella, that man died, remember?"

"I know but…" she pauses; her eyes begging mine to listen to her.

"But thank you," I assure her in haste. "I will check them first thing in the morning. And thank you for…wait how did you know to come and look for me?"

"Woman's intuition?" She answers meekly. "Just a gut feeling that something was wrong," she sighs as she leans in closer, her fingers picking up a small cool cloth and pressing it against my throbbing temple. "I love you Mac, maybe it was that force."

I take her hand, stopping her actions and bring it to my lips and plant a warm kiss on it. "I love you too Stella."

"Do you feel like eating? Your take out arrived and I kept it warm."

I look at her tender expression but am now mad at myself. I had booked tomorrow nights massage in the hopes of spending some quality time with her and here she is now having to take care of me and then will have to cater to me again tomorrow.

"I can get…" I try to sit up and am once again hit with dizzying pains.

"Just stay put or I'll just cuff you to the bed like I did last time," Stella playfully warns, forcing a smile to play upon my lips. "Yeah I know you'd like that so that's why am not going to do it."

I offer a small pout in protest but she merely smiles and leans in once more, pressing her mouth to mine, instantly generating a heated buzz between us. "Be right back."

I gently press my hand to my forehead and grimace when it feels the warmth; my fingers edging their way toward the tender lump. Last time the cut actually broke the skin, this time it's just going to leave a darkish bruise as a reminder of what I endured tonight.

While my lips smile at Stella's sweet humming in the other room, my mind quickly replays the attack in the laundry room. Both times the man was in black, waiting for me in the shadows. Both times he tried to strangle me and I'm sure he would have restrained me also the first time if it wasn't for Sid showing up; Stella telling me he interrupted the man before he could do something further. But why me? What the hell is going on? Who is playing these damn games?

Stella comes back into the room and looks at me with a perplexed glance. "I know that look; what is your brain working on right now?"

"Those two attacks," I explain as I slowly push myself upward in bed and accept the small plate of tempting food she's offering. "Maybe there were two men involved in all this?"

"But all your past evidence pointed to the man who died? Does this mean the case will be reopened?"

"No, it's a new case," I tell her in truth. "With certain similarities. Well that is unless the DNA comes back with a match to the last case but…it doesn't add up. Why is he still…" my voice trails off as I slowly lower my fork and look at her in concern.

XXXXXXXX

"What is it?" I ask Mac in haste; an odd look reflecting in his warm sapphire orbs.

"He might be…please stay here tonight."

"What? Mac I'm not afraid of…"

"Stella, it's not about being afraid. He…if my attacker is somehow related to our last case also attacked your home. I would hate to have you go home when it's dark and you are by yourself and he was there waiting for you…please?" He begs with a tormented tone, his fingers resting atop mine.

"Mac you need your rest and with me here you'll not get any rest."

"Please Stella? I'll sleep on the couch. Just…just do it for me?"

I know in all truth and honesty I could never say no when he asks in such a pleading and heartfelt way; I care too much to ever turn him down. But the look in his eyes is something more than mere concern, its fear. Fear of losing me? Could he love me that much? No man has ever looked at me that way. I'm almost too surprised to answer back.

"Stella?"

"You've already been through a lot today Mac…"

"Please…" he starts only to have me lean in and gently brush his mouth with mine.

"So I'm not going to add to that and will stay here," I finish and he offers me a small smile. "On one condition?"

"Name it."

"We eat this dinner and then just rest?"

"That I can do," Mac admits as his hand giving me another firm but gentle squeeze.

We eat our modest Chinese take out; Mac eating less because he was still a bit woozy but at least he ate something so that was comforting to me. About half hour later and watching Mac struggling to keep his eyes open I know it's time to call it a night and get us both some sleep. I take the plates but when I get back into the room, Mac is trying to stand up, looking at me with a slight frown.

"Just give me a minute."

"Take your time," I fold my arms across my chest and lean against the door frame. "You are sleeping right there."

"I don't mind the couch."

"Use the bathroom or whatever but you are sleeping here and that is an order," I tell him and his lips automatically curl upward.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I could go home to sleep in my bed," I counter and he just shakes his head.

"I might keep you up."

"I snore," I remind him as I slowly walk up toward him. "I want to sleep with you."

"Are you sure we…"

"Yes we will sleep, at least for a few hours. Mac, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"I am tired," he admits as lets his hands rest on my hips and leans in for a kiss. "Thank you."

"You were the one that paid for dinner."

"I meant for caring enough to come here when you did."

"I love you Mac and I know you'd do the same for me."

"Let's hope it never comes to that."

XXXXXXXX

My lips linger on Stella's for a bit longer before I finally push past and head for the bathroom, needing to just splash some cold water on my face. When I had practically begged her to stay with me my mind flashed me images of her being hurt and I felt my stomach tighten and offer me a few shooting bursts of pain. Thankfully they subsided when she assured me that she was going to stay and we'd try to get some sleep. The cold water does little to wake me up as I had wanted, but in truth after all I have been through I am just wanting to crawl into bed, curl up beside the woman I love and fall asleep.

When I head back to the bedroom, Stella has already climbed inside, wearing an old sleep shirt of mine and thankfully covering the lower half of her body to keep any visual temptations at bay.

"Come here," she entreats and I cannot get to her side fast enough. I climb into the warm nest of covers, immediately rolling onto my side and resting my head on Stella's shoulder, allowing her faint scent to lull my senses into a dream euphoric state of rest.

"I love you Stella," I whisper as I look up just as she brings her warms lips to mine.

"I love you too Mac. Now close your eyes and let's get some rest."

I am all too happy to comply, giving her a nod just as the room goes dark. It feels good just to hold her, have her in the same room, the same bed, the same home as me. _Oh why can't this be a permanent arrangement? _

But as I further drift into the dark realm of sleep my thoughts now turn to having Stella with me on a daily basis. Going to sleep each night like this and waking up with her at my side. _Will I ever have this dream? _Yes, my brain sighs, now go to sleep. And that is what I do, allowing the rest of the nervous adrenaline to finally leave and me to succumb to darkness in Stella's loving embrace.

The next morning it's my senses that awaken me, the alarm clock proving to be a true annoyance. Though most of the night my mind was fraught with a few nightmares of my faceless attacker, it was Stella's loving embrace that ensured I was kept safe and the rest of my mind and heart at ease so that I was able to get some rest and woke up without the pounding headache I feared wouldn't leave from the night before.

"Morning handsome," I hear, prompting me to quickly twist my head to look at the door and see Stella standing there with a cup of coffee in hand and a smile upon her beautiful face. "Care to join me?"

"Would like it better if you joined me in here," I answer with a wide grin as she comes closer. She nears the bed and stops, examining my face and head and forcing my core to warm instantly.

"Stella?" I question after she offers me only silence.

"You look strong enough to join me for breakfast Mac."

"Really?" I arch my brows in wonder. "You made breakfast?"

"You sound surprised," Stella lightly scoffs.

"Just wanted to wake up to you," I offer small pout, prompting her to sit down beside me and offer me a brief but heated good morning kiss.

"How are you feeling?" She asks in concern as her fingers gently play upon the tender area of my forehead before coming to rest on my rough cheek.

"Am okay," I answer with a slight frown.

"Mac?"

"Just thinking about what you said about the two attacks being similar," I confess as my fingers slowly snake across the covers to hers and rest upon them. "But I do have to ask. How did you know how to expertly bag that evidence ensuring it would still be viable today?"

"I had a good teacher," she replies with an uneasy smirk.

"I didn't teach you all that," I promptly correct.

"Mac…"

"I'm not mad. Just curious."

"I was in a hurry so not even sure…"

"Stella, please I need the truth. I saw your degree in Criminal Forensics, Criminal Psychology and your graduation certificate from the police academy. Don't you think it's time you told me the truth?"

"Mac, it's no big deal really," she insists.

"Stella you always told me that trust was a big issue for you."

"It is Mac and this doesn't…"

"It does qualify and it's also a big issue for me. Why can't you just trust me with the truth?"

"Why?" Stella asks in an icy tone as she pulls her hand back and looks at me with a frustrated haze developing in her emerald orbs. "I helped you last night Mac and…"

"And yes for that I am grateful but…"

"Are you?" She questions as she quickly pulls back, moving herself off the bed and just out of reach, standing and looking down at me with a small scowl. "I changed my life Mac. That was in the past and…"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were a CSI?"

"Because I left that life behind when I killed my husband!" She nearly bellows as she turns and storms out of the bedroom.

"Ah damn it," I curse as I hurry to untangle myself from the rapidly cooling nest of covers. "Stella wait!" I call out to her as I hurry toward the kitchen, my ears picking up angry muttering. I stop short just as I see her reaching for her coat.

"Stella, please don't go," I beg as she turns to me with a flushed expression. "I just wanted to know."

"Since I met you Mac you have been trying to pry into my past. Why? Why do you care?"

"I love you, that's why," I try to argue in my defense. "I didn't think it was such a…"

"A what? A sore point? A big deal?"

"Okay that sounded wrong. I would never do anything to…"

"Did you ever see your parents murdered before your eyes? Vowing from such a young age to put every notice of a normal future aside in the effort to seek out those that did you wrong? And when so called justice was finally served you realized that it could never close the gaping hole your soul was nursing for so long?"

"I didn't mean…" I try in vain once more.

"And then after that I was determined to have something in my life that would help make a difference, that I might be able to either stop those that suffered the same horrific punishment as I did as a child or help put away those damn bastards that did to others as was done to me."

"Stella…"

"And then only to turn around and marry a man who basically mocked and belittled every moment of your life; hating the fact that you were in control and so used harsh cruelty to keep you under his thumb because he didn't give a damn about your ideals in the first place!"

"Please…"

"And then one day after another routine intense beating you realize that you were damned right from a young child to live a life of misery in your said profession, prompting you to take the only course of action that would save your life. Yes I killed my husband and wanted to rid myself of any painful reminder of a life I had wanted but failed to achieve by my own doing!"

"That's not fair to yourse…"

"So you ask my why I don't talk about it? That's why Mac! BECAUSE IT HURTS TOO DAMN MUCH TO KNOW I FAILED!" Stella fairly shouts, her eyes brimming, fists clenched and heart I'm sure racing as fast as mine.

"You're over reacting," I blurt out and she looks at me with venom flashing in her eyes.

"Its my past!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I think you did Mac," she gently stammers as she heads for the front door, her coat already being shoved up her arms.

"Please don't go," I hurry after her, afraid to touch her for fear I'll just do more damage than I have already done; hating myself right now for causing her any kind of pain.

We reach the door and we both stop, Stella's hand on the knob and her back to me.

"What did expect to hear Mac? A happy tale about…"

"I just wanted to know about your past."

"I left yours alone."

"I…damn it Stella, I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know Mac, its all part of the job."

"That isn't fair to me."

"It's always going to be something you hold over me right Mac? Wanting to know all the sordid gossip?"

"What? No," I answer in haste.

"Every time I do something to help you that involves a crime scene or evidence you are always going to pry right?"

"I just wanted to know."

"And for the record, it was never a trust issue Mac," she utters in a tormented whisper and my heart instantly shatters. "I had just hoped that I could leave that life behind and start fresh without having to always look over my shoulder or second guess myself as I had in the past."

"I didn't know the story," I try once more.

"Love believes all things Mac."

"Stella, please turn around; please don't go."

But she doesn't and I now curse myself for my pig-headedness; my eyes wet and my heart silently begging her not to leave like this.

"Stella I'm sorry."

"Yeah…" she offers a half turn, just as a single tear escapes and turns down her flushed cheek. "I'm sorry to…for everything."

And with that she hurries out the door, purse in hand, racing for the exit stairs; me standing dumbfounded in my doorway. My brain finally gives my feet signal to move and I'm after her. But as fate would have it, I reach the exit just as she darts into a cab and is gone, leaving me to offer another angry curse in my own name. I hope she just takes some time to cool down and then at least see me tonight to lets me apologize. I'm not counting on the massage I was hoping she'd give me tomorrow night; right now I'm praying for her to forgive me.

But as I turn and head back inside, I don't realize that by the end of today and not seeing the man in black now on the phone dialing a ruthless enemy; making a call that is about to change my life once again.

* * *

**A/N:** I get a feeling that interest in this story is dropping so I am going to speed things up sooner than expected. Sorry I wasn't able to keep all of your interest until now but hope that the rest at least hang on until the end and thank you again for your valuable feedback, it's what keeps the muse going especially now without smacked on TV to inspire us. Think Mac will get a chance to see Stella? Will Stella be able to make amends for jumping to the wrong conclusion?

**PS**: If you watch the show 'Blue Bloods' please check out my newest one shot 'Fade to Black'. If you don't watch - do! It's awesome!


	25. Heaven and Hell

**Title: Pandora's Box  
********Chapter 25 – Heaven and Hell**

**A/N:** Sorry everyone for the late update. The muse has been floundering a little. But hope you like this update and thanks.**

* * *

**

"Stupid…" I chant to myself over and over as the cab pulls further away from Mac's apartment. I quickly wipe my eyes with a damp Kleenex and swallow hard, my heart racing and my hands still trembling. I had caught a glimpse of Mac's tormented expression when I looked at him sideways, his soft watery gaze striking deep into my very soul.

Talking about my past is something that I don't want to do; I know I failed at it and I don't need reminders of what I left behind. _Mac didn't know, _my brain offers in his defense. And he didn't; that is the truth. Getting mad at him was unfair to him and showed him maybe all my talk about trust was just something to say not believe. _Sorry Mac. _But I left behind that world for a reason and although I am at times tempted to dip my foot back into the forensic field, I quickly remind myself that I'll just end up with additional heartache and misery, most of my own doing. And so I shrink back as I have after Frankie died. That's why I need the Lady Stella persona. She gives me strength when I am unable to find it on my own.

I near my place of business, my home and my mind instantly flashes to my discussion with Amber.

_'We, as in Lady Stella's has a problem.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'The money that was in the trust fund that we set up in Monique's name is missing.'_

_'What do you mean missing?'_

_'Stella, it's gone. Everything.'_

I had made a quick call to the bank but they said that it would take them some time to trace what really happened as it had appeared as if the account was cleaned out due to a technical error. I had then remembered Mac telling me about the previous case, the man who was supposedly obsessed with Monique that had 'accidentally' hacked into my police file. Was this just another 'glitch'? Was the man that had attacked Mac and I previously and who had orchestrated the computer trail; back? If so, then who killed himself? Mac said all the evidence pointed to a Walter Benson, the man that took his life before the eyes of Mac and Danny, the one who all the evidence pointed to.

"Was Mac wrong?" I softly ponder as I reach my place of dwelling. I have too many suspicious questions but this time I know I don't want to go it alone so as soon as the cab pulls away I pull out my phone and dial a friend.

_"Sure I can be there and yes I would be happy to help. Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Yes Jessica, I am, thanks. But I would like your help."

_"Does Mac know?"_

"No," I answer quietly.

_"Okay. I'll be right there."_

"Thank you."

I let myself into the front entrance, my heart pounding so fast that it's throwing of my ability to hear if anything is amiss in the areas before me. I remember Mac's concerned expression when he begged me to stay the night, the true terror of losing me reflected in my own emerald shield.

_Yeah and you just broke up with him, way to go! _My brain rightfully scolds. I can't really fault Mac as I am the one usually spouting off about trust and here in order for him to trust me fully, he just wanted to know about my abilities to preserve evidence.

"Damn it Stella," I curse as I head for the elevator. But just before I get to the door I stop and look, something isn't right. I slightly cock my head to the side and there I see it, a slight darkish smudge against the cream colored paint. I don't want to cause too much alarm, so instead of heading into the elevator, I head back to my office to wait for Jessica. I told Mac that I don't have a gun but that was a lie and now I am cursing myself once again. I don't carry one, even with a permit but I do have one upstairs, safely tucked away in case I need it. Up until now, I never have.

I walk back into my office, my eyes instantly darting to a spot where Mac's card is taped and immediately my stomach tightens.

"Oh why was I so hard on him?" I lament as I slowly sink into a nearby chair. I want more than anything to just pick up the phone and apologize; I do owe him that as now I'm sure he'll spend the rest of his day blaming himself for my past misgivings.

"Damn it Stella," I curse as I reach for the phone. But just as I am about to call in a favor and surprise Mac, Jessica pulls up out front and I quickly slam the phone back down and head for the front door to greet her.

"Thanks for doing this Jessica. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah Sully is with our last witness to a new case that Mac is lead on, so I am not expected back for a little bit. So what happened?"

"Mac was attacked and I know he'll hate me for telling you but it was the same MO as his last attack."

"When? Where?" Jessica asks in haste.

"In his apartment last night. Sid and I found him loosely restrained in the laundry room. Jessica when he didn't answer at first…" my voice trails off as a small lump forms in my throat, her hand quickly resting on my forearm and giving it a small reassuring squeeze. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'd be just as panicked if it were Don not answering. Was he hurt bad?"

"Bump to the head and the guy tried to strangle him just like last time. Not sure what scared him off this time. I think it might have been people doing laundry because when Sid and I arrived the room was warm as if it had just been used. But then Mac thought that if it were the same man that attacked him…"

"He might come here and try for you?"

"And then I noticed this," I lead Jessica to the wall before the elevator and show her the partial print. "Trust me Jess, in my line of work you don't have fingerprints lying around, you just don't."

"Okay don't touch anything, I have a finger print lifter in the car and I'll be right back and then we can go upstairs. Anything else missing?"

"I'll check right now."

She gives me a nod and then turns and heads for the front door; giving me some much needed mental assurance that I can now carry on with my inspection in here without worrying about finding something I shouldn't or being attacked and having no one around; especially since I just left Mac in the cold after our heated and needless argument. I hurry to check the other rooms, wanting to get them done before Amber arrives and this place is crawling with clients and my girls.

"Anything out of place?"

"A few things look liked they were moved but it's hard to say since I did just rush out here last night without really thinking about things," I answer absently as we head for the elevator. "Oh maybe it's just nothing and I'm feeding off Mac's gut paranoia."

"That gut feeling is usually right," Jessica reminds me warmly as she looks around the elevator carriage. She notices a few things, such a small stone, a piece of wood and a shiny fleck of something, bags them just as we reach the top floor. We both get off and I quickly scan the area before me, noticing only slight wear patterns on the floor, but since I have hardwood and not carpet, anything out of the ordinary is not readily noticeable.

I then head to my small office and notice one of my diplomas has been moved; Jessica instantly on it to take prints. She eyes the wording and then looks at me in wonder.

"The subject of the fight Mac and I had this morning," I offer in truthful remorse.

"Ah right," Jessica ponders. "It's none of my business Stella."

"I think I hurt him unintentionally."

"He loves you Stella, he's not gone far," she gives me a wink and a soft smile. I take some comfort in her words as I head out of the small office and into my bedroom. I head into my walk in closet and stop; finally noticing something that is very much out of place.

"Jessica…in here."

XXXXXXXX

"Damn it Adam I said to run this one!" I growl as I snatch the results from my lab tech's hand and then head for the other machine.

"Sorry boss but you uh…you didn't," he mentions quietly. I turn and offer him a shooting glance to which he instantly turns away, but doesn't leave his place, finally turning around with a sheepish expression. Sadly he's right and I'm wrong; I was distracted and now he has to pay the consequences.

"Sorry Adam," I mutter as I hand him back the results. "Can you please run this one?"

"Sure," he agrees as he turns and heads for the machine I was going to head toward, me hovering just behind. Sully said Jessica had to tend to another matter so he was left to interrogate the final witness; the one that would most likely pin the murder of his own son on his father – Dalton James. But as much as my mind should be getting ready for my briefing with Sinclair, I can't help but wonder what Stella is doing. _Probably cursing your name! _My brain jeers. While I know I would deserve that I doubt she's doing that and I just hope that our love is strong enough to enable me to go to her after work and try to make amends. _I can't lose her. _

"Here you go. Same results Mac," Adam tells me. "Sorry, all DNA strands point to Dalton James."

"Thanks Adam," I state as I take the results and head out of the processing lab; spying veteran Detective James Sullivan heading my way.

"What did he offer you Sully?"

"Dalton James on a silver platter. I guess there goes his congressional election chances?"

"Sinclair is gonna be pissed," I grumble in reply.

"What about his wife?" Sully retorts, which prompts a slight smirk to my lips. "I'll fill Jessica in when she's back."

"Right thanks."

I head back to my office and enter, a heavy weight still dragging down my heart that I hurt Stella this morning by wanting to pry more into her past. My intent wasn't to upset her but only learn more about why she left a profession that I now occupy; trading field notes from the past would have been enjoyable. But I never really looked at it from her perspective and now that she's told me why she left, the pain she tried to cover by making a new life for herself, I can completely understand. Why the hell did it take such a heated argument for me to come to this realization? _Because you have a thick head, _my brain correctly reminds me.

I look at the box on my desk and frown; the contents contain the items that Stella salvaged from my attack and I almost feel guilty about processing them myself after I made her feel so guilty for wanting to help me in the first place.

"Mac?" Sinclair's stern voice breaks my thoughts, forcing my gaze to look up and lock with his. "Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so Sir," I hand him Dalton James confession. "Said it was an act of rage but thought he was turning to uh…"

"Murder Ryder instead of his own son?"

"Sorry Sir," I lament with a heavy sigh. "His remorse will get him a lighter sentence but he still might have to stand trial. His lawyer is talking with Ryder's right now."

"Damn that bastard," Sinclair growls as he turns his back to me, his tight fists on his hips. "I knew the man for well over twenty years. He should have known better."

"He was motivated by fear and love Sir. Love for his son and fear that his name would be ruined by his son's indiscretions and another boys blackmail."

"He should have come to me!" Sinclair hisses as he turns back to me, his face softening a little. "I do appreciate the expediency."

"But not the outcome."

"Can you blame me?" Sinclair retorts.

"Not in the least," I offer in truth. "I'm sorry too that it couldn't have been prevented."

"Guess we don't always know people we think we know or are close to," Sinclair huffs as he turns and heads for my office door. He turns back to me, his hand resting on the frame, his lips about to offer something further. But he thinks twice, gives me a small nod and then leaves; Don's face coming into view just as Sinclair disappears.

"Everything okay?"

"Dalton James confessed to the accidental death of his son."

"Yeah Sully told me. You okay?"

"Yeah fine, why?"

"You look a little worse for wear," he nods to the telltale bruise on my forehead. "Unless you and Stella had a little _too much _fun last night?" He concludes with a smirk.

"I was attacked," I nod toward the box on my desk. "Was just gonna process right now."

"What happened?" Don asks in concern as he takes a step closer.

"Was in the laundry room, I hear a noise, I turn and the next thing my head is pounding and some guy is trying to choke me," I slightly tug at my shirt collar to reveal the slight reddish marks on my tender skin. "Stella and Sid found me and…"

"Didn't they find you last time also?" Don asks with arched brows.

"They did," I confirm. "So what else did you need?"

"Same MO?" He continues to press.

"Yes."

"Mac…"

"Don until I run this evidence it could have just been a guy with a mistaken grudge," I try to pass it off as if it were nothing.

"Okay well let me know what you find," he mentions just as his phone buzzes to life. He pulls it from his pocket and takes his leave, allowing me to head for the phone and call Stella. I have to know she got home safe. But much to my dismay there is no answer on her private line. When I call the main number, Amber answers but I don't ask for Stella, I just hear she's busy and then politely hang up.

"I have to make amends," I mutter as I dial another number. "I'd like to send a dozen roses please," I tell the clerk on the phone, looking up just as Peyton enters my office. "Yes red roses to Lady Stella's..."

XXXXXXXX

I head back to my office, Jessica just leaving with the promise to take the evidence she gathered to Sheldon to process as I don't want to put Mac in an awkward position if there is a chance this case could open again. Besides Mac never faulted me last time and I have only a few things that Sheldon would need to process, the rest were just pictures of things out of place that I kept for my own records.

_'So how did the rest of your weekend go?' I had asked Jessica after we finished up with the professional part of her visit. 'Did you put my gift bag to good use?'_

_'More than a few times,' Jessica replied. 'Thank you. Don didn't mind smelling like vanilla Friday night. I think that's why he teased Mac about it Sunday at the scene,' she laughed. 'Course the um…well the other intimate items were a bit of a first for us but trust me certainly not the last.'_

_'So Don liked it then?'_

_'Asked why I didn't try any of this stuff on him sooner. I guess it was a first for both of us. I thought we were pretty open when it came to…well sexual things but this just forced us to really open up and talk about our likes and dislikes and then experiment.'_

_'And the book?'_

_'Kama Sutra massage?' Her face lighted up. 'A definite first. Gosh how on earth can your body move like that for some of those? Have you tried it?'_

_'Not yet,' I answered in truth. 'Not sure if um…well Mac and I are still exploring…talking about…things. Might not be his thing.'_

_'Oh don't let his calm, quiet exterior fool you, Mac I'm sure is very turned on by all you have to offer. Trust me any man would like this. As I said, Don really fooled me in what he was wanting us to try.'_

_'Well Mac has surprised me a few times already,' I admit warmly. _

_'And I wouldn't worry too much about Peyton. The more hints she gets as to how much you two really are in love and are working at being together for the long haul, she'll take her leave.'_

_'I hope so. Thanks again Jessica.'_

_'Anytime.'_

I really am blessed to have met Jessica and for her and I to hit it off. I turn on my computer and see the urgent request from the bank to call regarding the trust fund so that is exactly what I do.

_"We are sorry Ms. Bonasera. It seems that while one of our new clerks was doing a manual transfer it seems that they transposed an account number and took the funds from yours instead. The clerical error was caught but unfortunately we weren't able to fix until the bank manager came in this morning. In an hour the funds should be fully restored." _

"Okay thank you," I answer with an uneasy feeling starting to develop in the pit of my stomach. I hang up and then look at the phone, my mind telling me that mistakes happen and the money will be restored, no harm done.

"On day someone is going to have to explain the term no harm done," I mutter just as I hear a noise. I look up to see Aiden hovering in the door with a perplexed look on her face.

"Stella, sorry I'm late, I just had a personal issue to handle."

"Everything okay with Roger?" I ask in haste.

"Oh yeah, at home all is well. Just something else but it's settled so again sorry I'm late."

"Just make it up to Ling," I tell her with a wink.

"I'll do that," she answers as she turns and takes her leave; only to be replaced by Lindsay with a box in her hands.

"Special delivery for Lady Stella," she announces as she hurries into my office and deposits the long elegant box on my desk, a small note card on top. I look as she hovers and then just shake my head. "Seriously Stella, did you expect me to leave and at least not see the _color_ of roses Mac sent?"

"How do you know they are from Mac? Did you read this card?"

"No, it's still sealed," she points out correctly. "But it was from a florist and you guys did just spend an amazing weekend together right?"

"You are incorrigible," I tease as I reach for the ribbon, wanting to read the card in private.

"Blame Danny," she states as I open the box and then slowly lift the lid, my nose already picking up the delightful scent of freshly cut flowers. "Red…true love," Lindsay whispers as she offers me a wide grin and then promptly takes her leave. I slowly ease myself down into my large leather chair, my eyes fixed on the dozen crimson flowers at my fingertips. I gently touch their velvety exterior and for a few brief seconds I close my eyes as my heart quickens pace. But remembering that I have the card still in my grasp, I quickly open my eyes, tear open the flap and then pull the small cardboard piece from the protective covering.

_'I don't want to lose you over a few words. I love you. Please forgive me. Mac.'_

"Oh Mac you haven't lost me. This is my fault," I whisper as I feel my eyes wanting to water. I lean back in the chair and then just as I am about to reach for the phone to call him, my appointment calendar pops up and my eyes quickly scan for the anomaly. And I found it. A new appointment for Mr. T.

"Mac," his name rolls off my tongue with desired fervor. Already dressed to impress, I hurry for my coat and then for the front door; my office door locked behind me. "Amber I have to take care of something very important. I'll be back in about two hours."

"Where are you going?" Amber inquires with a slight frown.

"To say thank you…and to apologize."

Forgoing the cab just down the street, I head for my own vehicle, getting inside and sparing no time to get to my destination before Mac takes his leave. I have to make amends, I owe him at least that much. I want to show him that I want him to trust me and that I want to trust him - with everything. "I love you Mac."

XXXXXXXX

I had thought that Peyton might have made a comment about the roses I was sending to Stella's, but instead she merely dropped the file on my desk and then took her leave, allowing me to finish my business and then head for the processing lab to work on the evidence that Stella had collected.

But as soon as I entered the room Jessica was there talking to Sheldon, both of them stopping and looking up a soon as I had entered.

"Something happen?" I inquire as Jessica walks up toward me; Sheldon opening the small bag he was given. "New case?"

"Might be connected to yours," Jessica states with slight frown.

"Pardon?"

"I just came from Stella's."

"What? Is she okay?" I ask in haste.

"Yeah she's fine but she thought that a few things were out of place and didn't want to worry you."

"Any signs of a break in?"

"A few things were moved and I collected a few things for Sheldon to process but otherwise nothing really out of the ordinary. It might be nothing which is why she didn't want to worry you."

"I see."

"Mac, it's not…"

"I'm not mad Jessica. I'm glad she has you to call on."

"Right," Jessica replies with some hesitancy. "I'll check in with Sully. I heard that Dalton James confessed."

"Sinclair is having a press conference tonight."

"Lucky you," she smirks as she takes her leave. But just as I turn to see what Sheldon is indeed working on, I bump into another lab tech and inadvertently spill oil on my suit jacket.

"Damn it."

"Sorry Sir," the young man stammers sheepishly.

I just shake my head as I quickly take my leave, heading for the exit stairs to go down to the lockers to change. Today certainly hasn't gone as I had planned and the fact that Stella called Jessica and still hasn't called about the flowers tells me that maybe this time I have put my foot too far in my mouth to ever pull out and make amends.

I reach the deserted locker room and swiftly pull off my jacket only to curse once more when I realize the oily residue has also transferred to my dress shirt and the telltale sign will not hold up until after the public press conference. So with a heavy sigh I take off my dress shirt and then reach for my spare.

However, I am so distracted with my thoughts that I fail to hear the door closing and lock until someone slams a locker at the end of the row, quickly snapping me to attention, my gun automatically in my hand.

"Damn you Mac!" Stella lightly growls as she stands fixed in place.

I for some reason am unable to move, staring at her, gun in hand, heart racing and certain body parts for some reason wanting to harden.

"Stella I…"

"Are you going to shoot me Detective Taylor," Stella's seductive voice purrs, the angry edge in her tone gone, as she takes one more step and eyes me with an amused expression, her fingers twiddling with the tie of her black trench coat.

"I uh…" I gently stammer as my eyes feast on her black stiletto boots that encase her legs but are then hidden by the heavy fabric of her coat; leaving my brain to race with wonder as to what she has underneath. "Did you um…Stella about this morning…" my voice nervously trails off.

"You gonna put that weapon away Mac or use it for something else?" She teases as she takes another step closer.

"Right," I finally snap to as I push the safety back on and shove the gun into my locker, away from harms reach. "Stella about this morning…"

"I think you owe me something," she continues in a firm tone, ignoring my attempts at a reconciliation. I drop my eyes from hers to watch as her fingers slowly undo the belt from her coat. "My eyes Mac," she demands and instantly my gaze is back up; her switching back and forth between forceful and playful is driving me crazy with excitement.

"I said I was sorry. Please tell me what else I can do to make amends?"

"Just this."

But before I can say another word, the coat opens to reveal what I had only figured would exist inside my secret mental fantasies. Stella's amazing body, clad in black lace, a little more daring that what she would even wear as Lady Stella. Without a word she moves in closer, gently pushing me back against the closed locker beside mine, her eyes daring mine to pull away.

"I…" I try only to be silenced by her mouth on mine, her lips hungrily devouring my lips and any verbal offerings lost only to her. My hands waste no time in removing her coat, my body pulling back so that I can gaze upon her tempting frame with sexual appreciation. "Wow," I breathe and her face breaks into a warm smile. "You are beyond amazing."

"Mac I love you," she tells me in truth. But that is all the fuel I need to pull her back into my grasp and start to show her just how much I love her in return; my hands fumbling with the clasp of the black lace underwear as her fingers swiftly reach for my belt buckle; my body already begging hers for our union.

Her fingers give my hair a tug, forcing my neck back so that she can feast on my tender flesh, her body arching into my grasp as my mouth offers sighs and moans of delight.

"Stella," I manage with a small gasp as her fingers finally make way for our union to start. I don't care about my back up against the lockers, I need her and I need her now.

"Mac!" She gasps as we finally make our union one; my fingers still firmly clasping the black lace around her waist. Her lips find their way back to mine, her tongue gently pushing mine back into the dark folds of my mouth and forcing any audible words to be garbled upon exit.

"I…Stella…feels amazing," I offer in a heated pant as our pace starts to quicken. I know I blame our increasing rhythm on the location; the fact that the door is locked is not really adding much comfort to our small semblance of privacy.

"Mac…now…" Stella begs as my fingers slowly move up her back, pressing the black lace and satin against her damp skin as we near the end.

"Stella, I love you!" I state with one full breath before I offer all I have and we come to a regrettable stop; hearts racing at top speed, and both of us breathing heavily.

"I…do too."

"Wow, Stella," I gasp as I finally lock eyes with her once more, the fiery emeralds smiling before me. She slowly detaches herself but thankfully doesn't leave, just stands before me watching with a loving expression on her beautiful face.

"You're forgiven," she whispers and it's my lips that curl upward. "Thank you for the roses, they were magnificent."

"They were a small token of my love Stella. I didn't mean to open up bad memories and the last thing I wanted was for you to feel any kind of regret over what I said."

"My past is a painful subject Mac."

"I know and…" I start only to have her softly press her finger to my lips and stop my speech.

"I just didn't want you to think less of me and I'm sorry I over reacted."

"What?" I ask in shock. "How could you think that's possible?"

"Because I gave up Mac? I had a dream and I quit on it."

"Stella, you didn't fail at anything. You rose from the ashes as you told me with a new perspective and have made that a success. I call that success."

"It's not what I had originally wanted."

"Well I wanted to extend my military career and become a general one day but I was sidelined in Beirut and that dream didn't happen for me either. I guess I was a failure also."

"Point taken," she slightly frowns.

"I don't ever want to lose you Stella."

"Trust me Mac, with make up sex this hot, you'll never lose me," she winks and my heart swells. My hand rests on her cheek and her eyes momentarily close.

"I love you. I never want to hurt you in any way."

"You never could Mac and that is the truth. I guess, much like you, I too am still learning which walls I can lower and not be afraid."

"Never be afraid," I tell her in truth.

"You know I'm the one always spouting off about trust so I guess it's time I start trusting you with everything," she sighs.

"You know I'll never use it against you."

"I know Mac and I'm sorry I over reacted."

"Well I guess we have that in common," I tell her in truth and she kisses me on the cheek once more. "But I am glad you liked the roses."

"Made all the other ladies jealous," Stella tells me proudly and I have to beam at the happiness that I am now responsible for.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me once more, my body finally cooled enough for me to keep her close and not experience any personal discomfort. I lean in and taste her lips once more. "Thank you for this."

"Who said I did it only for you?" She arches a brow and my smile widens. "It was a toss up between this or a dozen roses also."

"I liked this."

"Thought you would," she smirks as she just shakes her head. "What am I to do with you Mac Taylor?"

"In truth?" I arch my brows in return. "Anything you want."

"Mmm like the sound of that," she whispers as she leans in closer once more. But just before we can connect once more, the door handle jiggles and know our time is now up. Both of us quickly make ourselves presentable, finally heading for the door and ready to greet the outside world once more.

But as soon as we open the door, both of us are greeted with the last person we expected to see.

_Peyton._

"Hello Peyton," Stella greets with a wide smile. "We're finished now," she winks as she pushes past, me following with a flushed expression but not offering anything more than a small nod of agreement. We round the corner toward the elevator and Stella turns me with a wide smile.

"Think your girlfriend liked that?"

"She's not my girlfriend," I moan, to which she just laughs; knowing I'm sure that Peyton is no threat, especially after today. We get inside the elevator and I look over at Stella just as she emits a heavy sigh. "What?"

"Wish I could keep you all day," she pouts and my heart swells once more.

"I would like that," I admit in truth as my lips hover over her ear before kissing it. "Can I make it up to you?"

"You sure can," she agrees in haste as the elevator finally reaches the bottom floor. We emerge outside, thankful that the corridor is mostly empty so that we can clasp hands and head for the back parking lot exit where her car is. Just as she reaches her side, my hand gives hers a tug, pulling her back against my chest and keeping her captive a few seconds longer.

"I love you Stella and I'm sorry again that we argued this morning."

"We'll just have to weather the tough spots together Mac," she tells me with a serous expression. "I'm sorry for leaving and not working it out. Next time cuff me to the bed," she teases with a coy smile.

"Deal," I agree as I kiss her once more.

"Will I see you tonight?"

"Depends on how late the damn press conference goes. Dalton James was running for congress so I doubt it'll just be a brief question and answer and that's it," I explain and her face produces a small pout. "Sorry again?"

"You'll just owe me again," she tells me seriously.

"That I don't mind," I agree in haste. We kiss once more and then finally part; me watching as she gets into her car and then slowly pulls away. in truth I was prepared for her to be mad at me even after the flowers but her little surprised drop in made my small attempt at reconciliation worth more than I could have ever imagined.

With the image of her amazing body still dancing around in my head, I hurry back inside to see what is going on, hoping that my absence didn't cause too much of a disturbance. Peyton eyes me with suspicion but thankfully doesn't say anything. We are adults and I'm more than willing to believe that we can also deal with this like adults. At least I am hoping so. Sheldon and Adam were both still working on my test results but as I see Sinclair heading in my direction I know that the rest of my day is already spoken for and any findings will have to wait.

I look at the clock and frown. After lunch and I was a tad hungry but I wouldn't have traded Stella's visit for even the worlds best four course meal so I'll just have to wait until dinner, whenever that happens.

"Mac you ready?" Sinclair asks with a frown. I give him a nod and he eyes me with slight suspicion but thankfully doesn't ask why my face still has a pinkish residue or why there are a few beads of sweat still wanting to display themselves on my forehead. So far he had bought my story about the bruise on my head due to a slight scuffle on a case but I doubt he'd buy my explanation for my slightly disheveled appearance.

But as suspected as soon as he and I get into the car, it's all business and for the next several hours my mind is waging a war between professional politics and personal pleasure. I have already settled in my mind that as soon as I am done I'll at least text Stella and tell her I am thinking about her.

"See you tomorrow Mac," Sinclair gives me my walking papers a few hours before midnight. Still mindful of the man in black that could be watching, I head for a very public area, waiting for a cab. I text Stella on the way home, but instantly feel sorrow when she doesn't reply back.

I reach home, entering my quiet apartment with a slightly glum feeling, already wishing that Stella was waiting for me, even if it was with just a light snack; no fancy meal needed. I just want to hear her voice; have her with me, hold her in my arms. But tonight I'll fall asleep alone.

"I miss Stella," I whisper as I roll onto my side and flip off the light. I think due to the combination of the days events, I actually sleep for a few more hours than expected, my phone ringing about six AM, instantly pulling me from my sleep.

_"Mac?" Don's heavy sigh greets me._

"What's up Don?"

_"Need you at the corner of…"_

"That's Stella's address."

_"I know and it's bad. We got another body. Another girl has been murdered. And Mac, I think she's one of Stella's."

* * *

_

**A/N**: Okay so yes the tension is going to heat back up again but hope you at least liked their smexy interlude. Any thoughts on who the new victim might be and what this could mean for Stella and Mac?

**PS:** I did post an eppy OS based on last Fri's eppy called 'Family Ties'. Please check it out if you haven't already. Thanks again smackies!


	26. Another Copycat? Or Clever Mastermind?

**Title: Pandora's Box  
********Chapter 26 – Another Copycat? Or Clever Mastermind?**

* * *

Leaving Mac's lab, especially after seeing Peyton, really put a smile on my face and completely erased the tension that I helped to create this morning. In truth Mac was just curious and it was me who jumped down his throat with little provocation on his part. But I have done a lot to try to keep my tormented past at bay and his questions just scared me. I love Mac more than anything and to have finally found someone that I can trust enough to open up to, leaves me feeling vulnerable. I know Mac would never abuse that trust but it still scares me at times to have someone so understanding.

_What have I ever done to deserve such an amazing man like Mac?_

Surprising him at the lab was more exhilarating that I was able to express to him in words and I hope and pray that Mr. T is Mac and that tomorrow night he'll show up for his massage and be treated to something really special. Frankie never would have allowed me to just show up unannounced like that, but never seemed to mind if he turned the tables; even if it were to get me in trouble. Mac gave himself so willingly that my desire for him spoke in truth; I did want to keep him all to myself for the rest of the day.

I head up the front stairs to my place of business, pushing the door open and knowing that my tell tale smile is going to convict me in seconds.

"So you went to see Mac!" Amber exclaims as Lindsay looks up from the bill she is processing.

"I can't enter without…"

"Try coming in without that smile," Lindsay chimes in as she walks a bit closer. "And today you _smell _like Mac. When is my next day off?"

"Why?"

"So I can surprise Danny like that also," she grins as she heads back to her paperwork. I just give him all a warm smile as I head back toward my office. I do a slight change of wardrobe as my very sexy offering's were for Mac's eyes alone. I enter and see that Lindsay or Ling have put my flowers in a vase, the card still in its holder; once again showing that they do respect my privacy and certain boundaries will not be passed.

I look at the clock and know that Mac is probably with Sinclair right now so know that I cannot bother him further. But still the look on his handsome face and the one on Peyton's rather dismayed face set my day as perfect.

"I love you Mac, please never forget that."

"Lady Stella, do you have a moment?" Aria asks politely, knocking on the door before entering.

"Always," I gesture for her to enter and she does. The next few hours flew by as I was kept busy with clients, phone calls, bookings, questions and of course the day to day dealings with running your own business. I had gotten a call from Theo, just checking in as he does to ensure I hadn't gotten into any 'legal' entanglements and thus helping me to ensure that the Mr. T appointment wasn't him.

I didn't mention anything to Mac because I didn't want to ruin his surprise; or at least allow him to think I was being surprised. In truth I have to oversee all bookings, especially those that pick me specially. Sid gives me a call, mostly to ask about Mac and I have to laugh and ask if his fatherly concern was because he was blessed with daughters and not sons. He tries to deny it but I know deep inside, Sid has a fondness for Mac that he hasn't for anyone else I have been acquainted with in the past; save for Theo, but even then I know for Theo, it's just mutual respect.

Lindsay is the first to leave, telling me she's off to surprise Danny and that my little act today gave her a few good ideas. But she said they'd have to make it quick as they were heading out for dinner with Don and Jessica and Sheldon and Skye. Ling and Aria were next, leaving Aiden and me alone in the quiet house until she was done.

"You sure you don't want to join Roger and I for dinner?" Aiden inquires as we head for the front door.

"I think I'm going to take advantage of the fact that I have some quiet time and get a few personal chores done."

"That's crap and you know it," she teases. "If Mac wasn't working you'd throw them off completely."

"Very true," I weakly admit. "And how are you and Roger? I heard your conversation at lunch."

"Well he heard about a rookie cop being injured in the line of duty and he worries," she gives me a shrug. "That won't happen to me, but I guess he has to wait and see," she finishes as she leans in for a small hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes you will," I assure her as I close and lock the door behind her, watching as she hurries for the waiting truck, greeting Roger before they pull away. I didn't want to tell the girls or Mac for that matter, but being alone in here with the possible knowledge that someone else might have been in here is making my skin slightly crawl.

I'm sure Jessica had already talked to Sheldon and they had told Mac, in fact I would have expected him to say something to me, but maybe he was too occupied or after this morning is now afraid to talk to me about anything work related? That thought forces a glum feeling to settle upon my mind as I now ponder the fact that Mac might shy away from discussing work or asking about my time as an investigator because of my reaction this morning.

"Damn it Stella," I curse myself as I set the alarm and then head for the elevator to go up to my loft. I have to admit that I do like my loft layout better than Mac's apartment, I have more space and more windows, plus a balcony and some outdoor privacy. However, I can't see Mac living here on a permanent basis. Or would he? Would he be unsettled to be around this kind of atmosphere on a daily basis? Would he even consider moving in here if I asked him? My building isn't that much further from his work, probably the same distance just in the opposite direction.

"Oh Stella, you probably killed the marriage dream after your outburst this morning," I sigh as I head into the kitchen. I pull out an open bottle of wine, some leftovers and then head back into the living room to turn on some music. The night progresses at a very slow and dismal pace, but as soon as I am heading to bed I am more tired than usual and realizing that maybe the days exhausting events have finally caught up with me.

I lay my head down, close my eyes and it's not until my phone rings for about the third time that I am abruptly pulled from my sleepy stupor. I reach for the phone, not looking at the number and growl my greeting.

"Mac, it's only five AM."

_"Stella, I'm sorry."_

"Mac, what is it?" I ask in haste, finally looking at the time and feeling my heart rate start to quicken.

_"Stella, where are you? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine…I…" I pause as I finally notice the soft flickers of red and blue lights coming from the alley below my window. A sickening feeling starts to cover me as I hurry for the window, phone still in hand. "Mac, what the hell is going on? Where are you?"

_"In the alley about two stories below you. I see you at the window. Stella…we have another body."_

"What?" I practically shout. "Who?"

_"Please come down and help give a positive identification."_

"What? It's one of mine?"

_"Stella..."_

"Damn it Mac, just tell me!"

_"Yes."_

XXXXXXXX

The first ride to Lady Stella's for a murder call was one filled with mental crucifixions toward an industry that I had judged without really understanding. I had pegged its owner as someone lewd and of very low moral character. But the ride early this morning was filled with anguish and sorrow; as I am now intrigued with this world and in love with it's owner. My mind raced with thoughts that at first it was Stella that somehow she was alone inside, attacked and then disposed of. I had in that moment cursed myself for being so distracted by her visit that I forgot to show any kind of sympathy or concern over the fact that she had felt unsafe enough to call Jessica after we fought.

"Damn it Mac!" I curse myself. Will she now believe that I don't want her to open up? Or that things will now be strained when I want to mention work or ask her about her past employment history. I finally reach the scene, my stomach instantly tightening as I see Don and Jessica both waiting for me, Danny already en route.

"Got a positive ID?" I inquire as I hurry toward them.

"No, but you might want to call Stella and ask as I saw this girl here yesterday," Jessica informs me.

I pull out my phone, take a deep breath and dial; praying that Stella actually does answer and that's she's okay. I know it's very selfish right now, but I'm human and in love and worried, I can't help it. I'll stand in judgment later. The tone in her voice as she hangs up has my heart aching as it never had before. The first time I was here I didn't know Stella, certainly never thought that I would be pulled into a world that I would actually come to enjoy being in and in love with a woman I can't see myself living without.

I watch the backlight flip on and then feel my anxiety skyrocket as Stella hurries toward me in her night robe, a panicked look on her beautiful face.

"Mac!" Stella exclaims as she rushes toward me, her phone still clutched in her hand, her eyes darting between me and the menagerie of people behind me.

"I don't know…" I start only to have Stella look past me and then turn to me in shock and then back to the body. Before I can grasp her, she lunges for her fallen friend; about to ruin my crime scene.

"Oh my god…NO!" She yells as she nearly reaches the body.

"Stella!" Jessica starts.

"NO!" I finish as I reach for her arm and pull her back.

"Aiden!" She shouts. "No…oh god no…" she sobs as my arms hold her close my eyes resting on the bloody body a few feet away. Stella pulls back, shaking her head. "Let go Mac…"

"Stella…"

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!" She shouts, instantly drawing all eyes to us and forcing a hushed silence to descend on the group. I quickly let go but watch as Jessica positions herself in front of the body.

"Stella you can't touch her," I warn as she turns and is about to try to get around Jessica.

"She could still be…"

"Stella, she's gone," Jessica's soft tone tries to explain as well. "I'm very sorry."

"Who found her?"

"The man talking to Don," I nod in the direction, following Stella's gaze to a middle aged man a few feet away giving his statement.

Stella turns back to me, tears still escaping, my heart shattering with each soft tear that slides down her flushed face. "This is not possible Mac…not again…not Aiden," she utters in torment.

"I'm really sorry Stella," I offer in whatever remorseful tone I can muster.

She gives me only a nod before pushing past me, stopping a few feet away, her back to us. I watch Jessica head in her direction, ever thankful that she's here in moment's like these. I turn to watch Stella nearly collapse in Jessica's embrace, her body trembling. I want more than anything to be the one right now to take her in my arms and hold her close, telling her that this is not her fault and we will find out what happened to someone she was obviously very fond of. But I can't and I just hope and pray she understands. I am the first at the scene and until Danny and Sheldon arrive, I cannot leave the body; that is my duty to this victim and her family.

I look at Don who merely gives me a small shrug before I pull on pair of gloves and bend down to the young woman's bloody face.

"Appears to be the same manner of death as Monique LeCroix," I tell Don as he finally finishes up with the man who found the body and heads toward me; the scene already taped off and Danny and Sheldon only a few minutes away.

"A copy cat?" Don asks with a grimace.

"Or the same guy came back."

"Mac, you and Danny watched Monique and Dave's killer shoot himself."

"We saw someone shoot himself, with evidence that only pointed to him."

"You say we closed the case based on false information?" Don groans. "That he was set up?"

"I don't know yet. Right now we are speculating," I state just as the second avalanche pulls up and Danny and Sheldon get out.

"Stella okay?" Danny inquires after I give both him and Sheldon instructions.

"I'm going to go and find out. Be back shortly; finish processing the scene."

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this," I mutter over and over again in an anguished tone, my mind and heart both racing. I close my eyes, fresh images of Aiden's beautiful face distorted and covered with blood appear and I have to open my eyes, my lungs gasping for air.

"Stella!" I hear Mac's voice as he rushes toward me, grabbing me before I can stumble to the ground. He gently leads me over to a chair and helps me sit down, sitting down beside me, his hand on my back. "Stella, please look at me," he begs in misery.

I slowly turn my watery gaze in his direction, my dry lungs still heaving as I swallow another sorrowed filled lump of anguish.

"I hate to ask this right now but…"

"I heard nothing Mac. I heard…oh god why Aiden," I bellow as I place my elbows on my knees and bury my face in my hands, Mac's hand still on my back trying to steady me. "I was home last night…I…damn it Mac I talked to her before she left…assured her I'd…I'd see her tomorrow," I stammer between gasps for air.

"Were you um…alone?"

"No I was with the other man I'm screwing!" I growl before I push myself away and head for the door. I hear Mac's soft curse, utter my own in Greek and then turn to face him. "That wasn't fair Mac, I know you are only doing your job."

"It could have been either Sid, or Ling or anyone else. I didn't mean to upset you further."

"Just like Monique," I whisper, forcing Mac to lean in a bit closer.

"What?"

"How the hell is it I heard nothing?"

"Doubt she was killed here Stella," Mac tries to assure me.

"What did that man see? The one who found Aiden…" my voice dies out.

"Only her body. He happened upon it as he was taking a short cut through the alley to get to the subway. He didn't see anything that might help us, sorry."

"I…" I start and then stop. "Why Mac…why the hell Aiden?" I ask as my voice fails on me once again.

"We'll get to that but I guess I just wanted to know if you heard anything."

"No."

"So did she say anything out of the ordinary before she left or even in the past few days?"

I know Mac is only doing his job but all I can do is push past him once again, heading for Aiden's room and telling myself this is all just a very bad nightmare that I am going to wake up from very soon. I shake my head willing the images of her lifeless corpse to fade but they don't. My fists are clenched so tightly that when Mac finally catches up and reaches out to touch me, I turn to him with a closed fist and he steps back in surprise.

"I thought you heard me," he mutters and I quickly unfurl my fingers.

"Tell me this is a joke Mac, please tell me that," I beg in misery.

"It's not."

"Aiden wasn't perfect like any of us. But there was nothing out of the ordinary."

"Stella, I'm sorry. I uh…have to go back outside and finish up with the scene. I'll leave Jessica here with you and…and I don't want you to stay here tonight."

"I'll be okay," I tell him absently.

"Stella…"

"Go do your job Mac," I lament in a cold tone as I turn and continue on my way. I leave Mac standing in the hallway as I finally reach Aiden's room; decorated as a police prison cell, her sexy cop outfit hanging on the wall where she left it. I eye the fake badge, my eyes watering further.

_'Stella I made it to the NYPD training school!'_

"Aiden…" I huff as I finally find myself sagging to the floor. But just before I'm allowed to land in a simpering heap, two strong arms capture me and gently pull me back up.

"Stella, I'm so sorry," Mac whispers as he places my head on his shoulder and just allows me to express any fluid emotions my body can expel for the next few minutes. I know I cannot take advantage of his time as this is official police business, but I revel in the warmth his frame is creating, keeping my anxiety chills at bay for a few minutes longer.

I take another deep breath and then pull back with a tormented gaze. "Find the bastard that did this Mac. You find him and kill him," I tell him firmly just as we both hear a noise and look up to see Sid hovering in the doorway.

"I just heard. Lindsay is outside and is calling Amber," Sid informs us as he stands fixed in place. "Mac, do we know anything yet?"

"No, sorry."

"It's okay Mac you go and…do what you have to do. I'll be okay."

Mac looks at me for a few seconds longer before he finally gives me a nod with his head, a second glance with his eyes and a small reassuring squeeze with his fingers. And then he turns and leaves, giving Sid another polite nod before he disappears and it's just us alone in Aiden's room.

"Sid, this can't be happening again," I whisper as he hurries to my side. "Not again."

"Tell me what you told Mac."

XXXXXXXX

The feeling of tormented anxiety in my heart is forcing my stomach to actually ache and my head to pound. I at once feel remorse for the young victim but at the same time am selfishly happy that it wasn't Stella that my team is now processing. _Damn I hate this._

"How is she?" Jessica inquires as Don walks up to us; Danny and Sheldon still working on the scene, Peyton getting her lab ready for the body.

"She's shaken up and rightfully so," I reply as my eyes rest on the body that my two team members are investigating. I spy Lindsay and Ling hovering behind the yellow tape, ready to go in and be with Stella and I'm grateful that she won't have to be alone right now.

"And you?"

"Relieved and angry at the same time."

"Bad combo for you," Jessica states softly.

"I am going to get Adam to finish processing the results from the items you brought in yesterday," I tell Jessica. "Don I want you to find out about the boyfriend. Stella had told me his name once but I can't remember. Take Sully with you and report back at once."

"You got it," Don answers as he looks at me for a few more minutes.

"What?"

"Nothin'," Don retorts before he gives Jessica's arm a small squeeze and then heads toward his waiting cruiser.

"He's worried about both of you."

"I'm fine, it's Stella who we need to worry about. What if she is the real intended target?"

Jessica says nothing as in truth she knows there really isn't anything she can offer at this moment to shed light on the case either way; we have to let the evidence point us in the appropriate direction.

"I'll finish up with the body if you want to get Stella's official statement? Would be better coming from you."

"Sure," she agrees.

I watch her head into Stella's building and then turn back to Sheldon who is now preparing the body for transport. "Anything telling right now?" I inquire as I walk up to them.

"Stabbed and strangled," Danny starts. "Her whole set up could be an identical setting to Monique LeCroix's. Minimal loss of blood around her for the wounds which once again suggests she was killed elsewhere and dumped here."

"Will have to get Peyton to confirm for sure but the stab wounds seem to be the same as with Monique LeCroix. Same with the strangulation marks around the neck, also just like Monique," Sheldon continues. "No ligature marks around the wrists so she wasn't restrained. No marks round her fingers and no bruising to suggest she put up a fight."

"She knew her killer...she trusted them," I muse with a heavy frown as I watch Sheldon help lift the body onto the transfer gurney and then head toward the ME's transport van. I glance once more toward Stella's before I head toward Danny to help him finish up; Sheldon riding back with the body to help Peyton get started.

Thankfully the sun starts to come up, peeking through the morning clouds but shedding a bit more light on the surrounding area and making it easier for Danny and I to see actual tire treads on the pavement and a few other things we missed before.

"Danny I might have to take myself off as lead," I tell him in a low tone as we both sit in the avalanche, heading back to the lab to get started on processing our findings; Jessica still with Stella, the crime scene taped off and a few uniformed officers watching over it until it's released.

"Think Sinclair will make a big deal about the fact that you took Stella to the mayor's thing?" Danny inquires.

"So far it's only Stella's place of employment," I try to plead my case. "But I'm sure the less talk of it the better."

"Gotcha boss," Danny huffs. Silence grows as we near the lab and I finally look over at him in wonder.

"What is it Danny?"

"Nothin'."

"Thinking it could have been Lindsay?"

"Coulda been," Danny frowns. "Damn it Mac we saw that guy blow his brains out."

"He could have been the fall guy."

"Well if that's the case…" Danny starts.

"Then it means we are right back at the beginning."

XXXXXXXX

I sit staring absently at the somber faces before me; Lindsay and Ling huddled together, Amber beside Sid and poor Aria hovering in the doorway trying to piece together all that's been going on. Jessica had finally taken her leave, assuring us that we now have a guard outside the front in an unmarked car and two uniformed officers in the back to guard the crime scene.

"I still can't believe this," Lindsay utters with a tearful sob. "We just spoke…to her yesterday."

"We had plans for the weekend," Ling adds.

"She never mentioned any problems," Amber pipes up.

"I know ladies and I'm…"

"How are you holding up?" Lindsay asks in concern.

"Much like you," I offer in truth. "Now all we can do is tell the cops what we know about recent dealings with Aiden and hope they can find what happened to her."

"Think it was the same guy who killed Monique?" Amber dares to ask.

"He shot himself," Lindsay answers in haste as she turns back to me. "He did right? I mean Moni's killer is dead right?"

"We don't know anything right now, only that we have lost a dear close friend," I end with another soft sniffle. "Let's please all refrain from speculating which will only drive us crazy. We need to wait on Mac and his team to tell us…anything before we start guessing."

"Do we close today?"

I look up at Aria and frown. "Aria, I'm so sorry that you are now a part of this."

"I am truly sorry for your loss. I don't have many clients yet, only one appointment today but if you need me to fill in for someone else I don't mind."

"Really?" Lindsay asks in sorrow, trying to offer a brave expression.

"I know Stella's protocol about clients but…"

"I know you wouldn't take my regulars," Lindsay smiles. "But I do have one today I couldn't cancel. Sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't know her but figure this is a small way that I can help you all."

"We do appreciate it Aria. Amber, did Aiden have anyone booked today?"

"Two."

"Check and see if there are any conflicts with Aria's appointment and then reschedule accordingly. And also take care of Lindsay's regular. Just reschedule the rest. I don't want to overload Aria."

"Thank you," Lindsay gives Aria a soft smile.

"Okay so we'll tend to the rest and then work on damage control."

I watch them all leave, Sid telling me he'll check up on me later. I tell them I'll be in my office if they need me. I plunk myself down in my large leather chair and just offer the quiet room another heavy sigh; my eyes watering once more. I pick up the phone and dial a friend.

_"Stella?"_

"Theo, something's happened and I need your help."

XXXXXXXX

"It obviously doesn't pay to be employed by Lady Stella," Peyton greets me with a snide remark. In truth I am not surprised by her attitude or snippy comments but right now I am not in the mood and if I didn't keep myself in check probably would have wound up in front of Sinclair for at least a tongue lashing.

"TOD?"

"About midnight. I have sent a blood and stomach sample to be analyzed so we'll see if she too was drugged like the last one. But the ligature marks around the neck and the stab wound to the heart are the same; near identical."

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not yet. But if I find something I'll let you know."

"Great thanks," I tell Peyton with a slight frown before I turn and head for the front door. "Mac," Peyton's voice calls me back, forcing me to turn back with a strained expression.

"Yeah?"

"I uh…never mind."

"Is it about the case?"

"It can wait," she resigns with a small sigh and a half smile.

"Okay," I tell her as I finally take my leave.

I head upstairs and as suspected Sinclair is waiting for me just outside my office.

"Taylor? Another murder at Lady Stella's?"

"Looks to be murder sir."

"Heard it has similarities to the last murder that took place there?"

"So far, only the appearance of cause of death looks to be the same. We are running stomach and blood samples to see if any drugs were in the system to rule out a copy cat."

"Motives?"

"Don and Sully are going to talk to her fiancé, Roger Simpkin and Jessica is working with Adam on mode of transportation. We know the victim, uh…Aiden Burn wasn't killed in the alleyway only dumped there. The man who found the body only found it, didn't witness the dump."

"Just make the sure there is no gossip stemming from this, espcially anything that is front page worthy."

I look at him and arch a brow, but not offering any words.

"Trust me Mac, you aren't the only one who has made use of Lady Stella's uh…services."

"Sir?"

"Well not her personally, so don't worry," he gives me a small smirk. "But as far as gossip goes, you were seen at the mayor's ball together in public. Just make sure this is done without any kind of personal bias."

"You're implying I'll allow my emotions to cloud my judgment?"

"What is it you always tell me? Justice doesn't play in the same arena as emotions?"

"Not if it expects to win," I utter softly.

"And justice always comes before anything personal."

"Do you know something sir?"

"Just do your job Mac and justice will be served to those deserving. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly."

I watch my superior take his leave and my mind is racing. Did he just imply that he knows something that might incriminate Stella? Or was it just a professional reminder since he obviously knows my relationship status with Stella? Was this more serious that I might believe? What on earth is going on?

But before I can ponder something further, Adam appears in the door with a file in his hand.

"Hey Mac, got a sec?"

"Work related?"

"Yeah I finished the results that Sheldon gave me to look at? The stuff from yesterday?"

"And?"

"It was from Stella's right?" He asks with a worried expression.

"Adam what did you find?" I ask, my nervous anxiety starting to skyrocket.

"Well…"

* * *

**A/N:** sorry guys the massage is gonna hafta wait – but don't worry, it will happen! In the meantime the tension is gonna continue for a bit. And yes it was a real toss up about who would be next so please don't hate me b/c it's Aiden but hope you'll keep reading to find out who is behind all this and why. Thanks again.

**PS:** If you haven't already please check out my newest one shot (this one based on Season 1) 'More than Words.' Thank you in advance :D


	27. The Wrong Path?

****

****

Title: Pandora's Box  
Chapter 27 – The Wrong Path?

* * *

Thankfully Theo was able to transfer my funds and files into a private holding company that only his team has access to as I'm now leery of the fact that there have been two clinical errors now associated with deaths of two close friends; both targeting my financial security.

I head over to the window and watch the rest of Mac's team starting to finish up with the crime scene, Aria so graciously taking Lindsay's client and Danny trying to assure Lindsay in the other room that he'll never let anything happen to her.

I feel another onslaught of tears starting to assault my senses and before I know it, I'm about to have another breakdown. Not wanting anyone to see it, especially as I hear footsteps nearing I close the door and turn away just as a gentle knock is heard.

"In a…minute," I call out softly, my back still to the door. "I'm sorry Aiden," I lament as I squeeze my eyes shut. Due to lack of food in my system and my nerves working on overtime, I feel myself starting to fall. But just before I hit the floor, two strong hands catch me and offer support.

"I've got you," Mac's warm voice resonates in my ear as I quickly turn around and happily accept the support he's offering. "Sorry," he whispers as his hand strokes my back once more.

I quickly swallow but tell myself that I need to see why Mac is here and then get the necessary things in order. I pull back and give him a tender smile, quickly noticing his frown that he is offering me in return.

"What is it? What did you find out? Do you know who the killer is?" I rattle off in haste, forcing Mac to hold up his hand and offer me somewhat sheepish glance. "Sorry."

"Stella I can understand your questions," Mac starts softly. "And no we don't yet have an ID on our killer and Don and Sully are still trying to track down Roger. However we were able to match the items that Jessica brought into the lab yesterday with…"

"Aiden's crime scene?"

"The items from when there was the first attempted break-in."

"What?" I ask in shock. "Mac, that man died, tell me that…"

"We have a DNA match from a hair that was found. Now I am not ruling out the possibility that the man was in the same company as our previous killer, perhaps a copy cat that maybe stole some clothing but it is a match. He was wearing gloves so no prints match. However, the prints from when I was attacked in the laundry room are a match."

"That is not possible. Mac that is…"

"Sorry I wasn't finished. Along with the prints we found a silicone residue."

"Fake fingerprints?" I ask incredulously.

"Fake fingerprints," he sighs heavily.

"But there's more? What is it Mac?"

"Sinclair will be requesting a warrant for …"

"A warrant for what? What is going on? Am I suspect?"

"The slivers of wood that we found are an exact match to the slivers we found before. My boss wants…"

"Oh right just blame the big man!" I throw up my hands as I pull back and storm a few feet away. I know Mac is only doing his job and not trying to make it personal. But now how do I separate the man I love from the man here to find a killer that is targeting personal aspects of my life? What the hell is going on? Who is doing this to me?

XXXXXXXX

Watching Stella's tense frame, her back to me, is killing me inside. I am trying to focus and remain objective and know that very soon I'll once again be forced to put Danny as lead as it becomes more apparent that my personal feelings could cloud my judgment. Sinclair's stern warning I keep at the forefront of my mind but mentioning the warrant to Stella did make me feel guilty.

"We went through all the preliminary stuff already Stella, we just need to look around and this is protocol, you know that."

"Don't lecture me. What exactly are you looking for Mac?" She turns and questions me directly, her intent green gaze now piercing my very soul.

"This is just standard…"

"Fine," she glares at me in a huff as she tries to storm past. "So much for trust."

I quickly grab her arm and hold her in place, forcing her eyes back to mine. "This isn't about trust Stella and you know it, stop making me feel guilty for doing my job. We need…" I start only to have my phone's ringtone instantly kill the mood. "Taylor!" I answer with a small snap. "No Sheldon, its fine what do you have?"

I watch Stella pull back, her arms crossed in front, her posture still guarded as she eyes me carefully. "Okay thanks," I finally hang up.

"Another nail in my coffin?" She asks sourly and my winces.

"Do you think I am enjoying this at all?" I snap and she pulls back a bit more. Both of us stand in growing silence for a few tormented seconds longer.

"What happened now?" She inquires, her tone not as challenging.

"Tox came back with a matching drug result to Monique and the um…well there was another wood splinter that matches our attacker with both murders."

"Get your damn warrant," Stella groans.

"I need to rule you out Stella. The evidence is…"

"What? Pointing to me? I loved those girls, why the hell would I kill them?"

"You aren't a suspect!" I argue in return. "But you did know both girls and the bodies were found just outside your door in the same place."

"But they weren't committed here."

"I can get Jessica to do the search with me if you'd prefer."

She looks at me, her eyes finally admitting defeat, something I hate seeing from her, especially if I am to blame in some way and her body extols a heavy sigh. "Fine," she resigns.

"What don't you want me to see?" I ask in an almost dead whisper.

"Don't you get it Mac? I'm not hiding _anything _from you. I have been here…in this same place you are, telling a grieving person that it's not personal but I still suspect them of something ugly."

"I don't suspect you," I insist. "But you know I have to do this."

"You don't need a warrant. Do what you must."

I can only watch her take her leave, forcing me to drown in the suffocating silence that I am partly to blame for creating; hearing soft whimpers and feeling my heart start to shatter as each second passes. I call Jessica to come and help me, so that way I ensure if I do find anything that I'll have someone else with me, someone Stella trusts but someone who also is in law enforcement to back me if needed. Jessica told me she was already on her way over.

I know Stella isn't guilty, I know that but I need to know what connection she has to all this. There has to be something. They are targeting her girls, she has been broken into twice and Adam confirmed her bank accounts were tampered with twice, each time before two grisly murders were committed.

I wouldn't even know where to begin with motive as when I first started on Monique's case all I was told was how well Stella and her team got along; it would be like someone thinking I could be responsible for the heinous death of one of my own; not possible. But what is the connection?

Not wanting to just stand in Stella's office alone, I turn to leave. But as I do, I can't help but notice something on her desk that makes me smile. The roses with the card I sent are there on display, but it's something else in front of her computer keyboard that I take note of. It's my business card, the one I think I had first given her the day we met. Around my first name is a heart and I can't help but feel my eyes gently crinkle and my lips slightly curl.

"I think I loved you that first day," she whispers, drawing my gaze back to her and forcing me to quickly place the card back where I found it.

"I will get to the bottom of this, I promise."

"Do you believe I'm innocent? That I am not mixed up in this in any way?" She asks, her voice pleading with me for an answer that will put both her mind and heart at ease.

"I do," I reply without hesitation.

"I guess I just needed to hear it again," she sighs, her frame thankfully a little more relaxed than before.

When we first met, I was turned on by her headstrong opinions, that hasn't changed. But now knowing the amazing woman behind the convictions, forced me to be turned on all the more. Thankfully Jessica's car comes to a halt outside and her cheery voice pulls us back to reality, my brain scolding my heart for even thinking about offering Stella a kiss right now. Comfort sex? For that I know I deserve a good shot upside the head.

"Hey Stella, Mac," Jessica greets us, quickly picking up on the simmering tension. "So uh…"

"What do you need to check first?"

"We need to look upstairs," I tell her in truth. "We already have what we need from down here."

"Has Don talked to Roger?" Stella asks Jessica.

"He wasn't at work so they are heading to his home."

Stella looks at me and she doesn't even have to say anything, I know what she's thinking. Was Roger also dead? Was he going to be pinned as her murderer? Only to have us find some convenient patsy who'll kill himself and we'll close the case and then another death will take place until she's the only one left? With my last breath I have to assure her I'll never let that happen.

"Sure," Stella frowns as she leads us out of her office toward the back elevator.

"Who has the code for this?" I ask gently.

"Sid, Mindy, Ling and myself. Amber, Lindsay, Aiden, Monique and now Aria don't have it yet," Stella informs us. "I had given Moni the original but then changed it and she never asked for it again and then…and Theo also has it, I think," she looks away at the mention of his name. I know he's married and he's a friend and confidant but each time she mentions his name, a small expression covers her face and I can't help but feel jealous twinges.

I look at Jessica who offers a frown in return.

"We have ruled everyone out from the night before. All of them have solid alibi's," Jessica tells me. However, the three of us know that anyone can create an alibi for themselves while paying someone else to do their dirty work. Now I just have to find out, who would hate Stella enough to attack her like this and who if anyone was the next target?

XXXXXXXX

We finally reach my loft and my mind and heart are racing at top speeds. Both Mac and Jessica have been in my apartment; Jessica having searched before and Mac having spent a night here. Both of them knowing my past secret about my employment and also seeing my current professional offerings in the way of outfits, toys and equipment. I really have nothing to hide from either of them but at the same time I feel that this is just another invasion of my privacy and I can't wait for them to leave.

I hang back and allow them to start their careful search, my mind racing that maybe Mac will find a few other _personal _things that I didn't want to show him just yet. Especially part of the surprise that I was going to use for the massage fantasy that he requested not so long ago.

"Stella?" I hear Mac's warm voice call to me from my bedroom.

Damn it's he's found it! I curse in futility as I hurry toward him, Jessica hovering near the entrance. I enter my bedroom and up to my closet, my eyes frantically searching for the item that has caught his interest. Thankfully it's not what I was fearing but rather something else.

"What is this?"

"A small keepsake."

"These carvings," he muses.

"Pandora's Box Mac," I inform him. "Taken from ancient mythology about…"

"I know the story," he softly interrupts. "What kind of wood is it made from?"

"Oak? I have no idea. I have had that since I was a small child. I was told it was the last thing my mother gave me. I was also told when I entered the orphan home it was the one personal item I was allowed to bring with me of any sentimental value. What are you thinking?"

"I am wondering what this white residue around this edge is?"

"Talc? Mac what are you getting at?"

"Mind if I take this? I just need to be sure."

I look over at Jessica, who now only offers me a small expressionless glance, almost afraid to ponder that I might somehow be involved in all this and wondering if I might turn to her for certain favors that she knows she cannot grant.

"You better give me your word that I'll get it back in pristine condition," I warn with serious tone.

"I'll process it myself," Mac assures me as he pulls out a bag and carefully wraps it up.

I watch my treasured possession being bagged and suddenly feel myself being forced back into the realm where I was having my personal items seized after I killed Frankie. _'It's standard procedure,' _I was told then, a statement I had come to loathe with every waking breath.

"Stella?" Jessica's kind voice breaks my thoughts, pulling my gaze to her and Mac's to mine.

"I'm fine," I tell her as I head out of the room.

"Stella wait," Mac's voice once again calls me back. Oh damn the effect that even just his voice has over me. "You know it's…"

"Yeah standard procedure. It was after Frankie was killed also," I tell him and I watch his face outwardly wince. "If you thought this was going to spare me personal nightmares from the past you are wrong. I'll never get past this."

XXXXXXXX

The box in my hand starts to feel like lead and soon I am now wondering if I am doing this to so desperately please my boss or maybe to appease my own conscience. But before I can say another word, the elevator dings and all three of us watch it being called to the first floor. My guess is either Sid or Lindsay is on their way up and I'm actually glad that Stella won't be alone.

However, when the doors finally open I stare in surprise at the last person I honestly expected.

"Are you all done here?" Theo asks firmly as he heads toward me, glancing at Stella at he does. So much for trust, I inwardly grimace. "Stella, what are they taking?"

"We are…"

"It's okay Theo," Stella interrupts me, once again sending me retreating to my groveling corner in a matter of seconds. Damn him! "They were careful and have assured me I'll get my keepsake back in perfect condition."

"Is Stella a suspect?"

"No."

"Do you have a warrant?" Theo looks at me directly. The first time I had met this man I wanted to punch his lights out for kissing Stella. Course I was told the reason and so let it slide. The second time he was nice to me and my opinion changed. However, when he stares me down, his perfected legal stance and tone demanding the proper answer, my agitation skyrockets and I want to punch his lights out once more. Thankfully I push aside my foolish high school notions and answer correctly.

"Stella is not a suspect but there were several findings that would lead us to conclude that she could possibly be in danger as a potential target. Detective Angell, here confirmed that someone did indeed break into Stella's loft and that a few things were handled. We need this," I finger the box, "to rule out her and its involvement."

"Why that?"

I stifle a groan as I look over at Stella, who is allowing me to drown in my own procedural mire, not wanting to throw me any kind of lifeline and now I'm wondering if my dealings here will once again put a strain on our romance.

"Our evidence findings confirmed that we found wooden splinters with a trace of a white powdery substance on it. I don't think I need to say any more," I finish, holding his gaze and letting him know that I too am more than capable of doing my job.

"If there are any problems you will be hearing from me."

"Can't wait," I retort in soft sarcasm as I turn to Jessica and give her a nod. "I'll call as soon as I know anything."

Stella makes no attempt to leave with us, only giving both of us a small nod, her body language indicating that we are more than capable of finding our own way out; she's with someone to comfort her right now.

"Damn I hate that guy," I curse as soon as the elevator doors close.

"Is he…"

"He's married and a personal friend. He was Stella's attorney when Frankie was killed. He's Philly's DA."

"Powerful friends," Jessica comments.

"Pain in the ass is more like it," I remark and she just gives me an amused expression. "What?"

"Stella loves you Mac, but I'm sure she'd be happy to know you are also a little jealous."

"I am too rational to be…fine I'm a little jealous," I concede when Jessica doesn't back down. "I'll get this done right away. Call Don and figure out where he is with Roger and get back to me," I instruct Jessica as we reach outside. "The faster we get rid of what's his name the better."

"I'm on it."

XXXXXXXX

"How are you holding up?" Theo asks as he sits down opposite me.

"I um…I don't know what to think," I lament in truth as I turn back to him with a watery gaze. His hand quickly captures mine and holds it firmly. "You want to come and stay with Sydney and I? We have that spare room," Theo suggests.

"I can't…it might seem like I am running away from…well anything," I moan.

"Well if things clear up a little and you change your mind, you know where we are," Theo concludes. "I took care of those things you asked and did some digging of my own."

"Did you find him?"

"Frankie's brother…well he OD'd about two years ago," Theo informs me. I had pondered that maybe it would have been someone from Frankie's past who would want this much revenge; killing him would certainly give them motive. But now with this angle gone, I am at once lost for ideas on who is to blame for another innocent girl's life being taken in such a horrible way.

"Damn it," I curse as I get up and head over to the window, Theo remaining in place. "So uh…well despite this, how are things between you and Mac?"

"They were perfect _yesterday_," I whisper softly. "Today he was in work mode," I explain as I turn back. "I can't fault him for doing his job Theo, I just curse the fact that involves someone I know and love once again. I thought I had put all that behind with Moni's death and now…who the hell is doing this?"

"Someone who obviously hates you very much," Theo ponders in a quiet tone. "I wish I had better answers for you Stella, I really do, but I have no idea either."

"Having Mac and Jessica up here…it was so official; so…condemning."

"You have nothing to hide Stella."

"Actually I do," I retort. "It was a personal surprise for Mac that I am thankful he didn't find."

"This will pass Stella, he's just going through the motions, probably to appease his boss."

"Damn he said that also," I sigh as my body sags against the side of the wall. "The last time Aiden was up here was for Moni's funeral discussion. She had been off…gosh and then yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Theo is quick to question, the lawyer aspect of him jumping to the fore.

"She was late due to some personal problems she was having with Roger."

"Such as?" He continues to press.

"It was nothing and I didn't pry," I relate firmly. "It's none of my business what issues my girls are having in their personal lives."

"She'd dead Stella, it is your business," Theo reminds me. "What exactly do you know about her?"

"I asked you here as a friend, not an interrogator," I snap.

"Would you rather me or Mac asking the questions? You can slap me if you want it won't change my opinion," Theo tells me as he stands up. "But better me asking you now before it's Mac's turn and things are bent beyond repair; better in here than in an interrogation room."

"God I hope it doesn't come to that," I just shake my head as my stomach tightens; my mind racing with the faint possibility that Mac could think that I could somehow be involved in this.

"Let's make sure it doesn't," Theo mentions, forcing me to look up at him once more. "Now what do you know?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXX

I reach the lab with mixed feelings, wondering what results the white substance on the box of Stella's was going to reveal. I was extra careful with the item, making sure the contents were secured even before I pulled it from its wrapper.

I placed the box on the counter and feel my heart rate starting to increase. I tell myself to focus on the task at hand but all I can see is Theo's smug expression as the elevator doors closed, leaving Stella in his care. Damn it, she should be in my care right now!

I want nothing more than to hand this off to anyone else and head back to Stella's and offer her some added comfort and support but my boss is leaving me as lead on this for a reason; he knows my association with Stella and is counting on me not to be objective. Danny as lead is no longer an option and now I know that I'll have to be a bit more careful with my dealings around Stella until this is done; not wanting to jeopardize the investigation in any way.

"Okay let's see what we got."

As soon as I open the box, I can almost hear Stella's soft cries for her mother as she clutches the wooden keepsake to her chest, vowing vengeance and care for the item in her grasp.

I start to inspect the pieces of jewelry, my lips wanting to curl as I inhale Stella's faint scent. I come across the earrings she wore the night of the Mayoral function and instantly I am transported back into the middle of the ball, watching myself with Stella as we glide around the manicured dance floor; happily holding onto each other. Seconds later Claire's image is replaced with Stella's and I see us now dancing at our wedding.

I hear a slight cough, blink and instantly the image fades.

"Sorry Sir," one of the lab people greet as they hurry past.

"Might never happen," I lament softly as I quickly look back at the box before me, once again slowly pulling out the contents. I notice a few items have a small smattering of the white substance that I have already dusted for. But what was someone looking for? Did they get it? Stella didn't seem to indicate anything was missing? Is she lying? What is going on?

I have already sent a piece of the wood along with the white power to Adam to be analyzed, and now I just wait. I gently put all the pieces back into the box, not having found anything tangible. I'm sure the hairs will come back at Stella's and I have already ruled out mine, Jessica's and Stella's prints. Her would be burglar must have been wearing gloves.

I hear a noise and look up to see Adam standing in the doorway with a grim expression on his face.

"What did you find?"

"Not good boss, same substance that we found in the stomach of Monique LeCroix and now Aiden Burn is also on that box," Adam explains as Sheldon appears behind him giving us both a confirmation nod. "The white substance is China White and the wood splinters were from that rare Dove Tree native to central China; again same as the box."

"Once again it looks like she knew her attacker," Sheldon adds with a frown. "Mac, what is going on? You think this is a copy cat?"

"I don't know," I state gruffly as my eyes rest on the rare box before me. "She opened Pandora's Box and unleashed all the evils of mankind."

"What?" Adam asks in haste.

"From Greek Mythology," Sheldon pipes up. "Mac, who does that box belong to?"

I look at him with a somber expression before I go to answer. Fate, however intervenes and my phone rings before I can tell them who's box is now pointing us in the direction of a potential suspect.

"Taylor. Don where are you?"

_"At Roger Simpkin's, the late Roger Simpkin," he answers gruffly. "And you aren't going to like it."_

"Damn it not again? Like Dave Simpson?"

_"Confession note, knife, emails and the works. We got a damn copy cat Mac. Either that, or our guy came back from the dead."_

"I refuse to believe it's that easy. We are being played," I growl. "Someone is pulling all the damn strings and I'm not going to close this case until we find the real killer. Sheldon is going to get Danny and process the scene. Wait for them."

I watch Sheldon take his leave and then look at Adam. "Thanks, I'll take those."

I gather the file and then rewrap the box and head for the door; going to do something that could quite possibly cause me to lose my job. The drive over to Stella's is fraught with mental anxiety to a degree that I cannot describe. Stella can't be involved in this; she can't be behind all this. I love her, this has to be just a bad coincidence.

I reach her place and head for the front door, the box and file left behind on my desk at work. I rush inside, nodding to Amber and heading for Stella's office, my mind racing. I am thankful that Theo has left, however, now part of me is wishing he was here to be able to administer some legal guidance if needed; I don't want to jeopardize the case or my relationship with Stella.

"Mac?" Stella greets in surprise as she pulls the door open and looks at me in wonder.

"Is uh Theo still here?"

"Come to challenge him to a back yard fight?" She quips with an arched brow. But when she sees that my question is serious, her expression changes. "What is it Mac? What did you find?"

"I…"I start, my heart about to explode. I quickly glance past her, but as my eyes rest on the darkening late afternoon skies outside and then are pulled back inside, I fail to see the man in black watching us intently; waiting to strike once again.

"Please Mac, tell you found the person that did this."

I look at her and feel my heart sink. _It's you? _I can't say that, how can I even think she's mixed up in this. No matter how delicately I ask this, I know it will drive a wedge between us. Oh why did I enter this world in the first place?

"Stella, I found…"

* * *

**A/N: **Will Mac tell her the truth? Is Stella a suspect? Will this push them apart? Lots more to come so stay tuned and thanks again!


	28. Desperate Search for Answers

****

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 28 – Desperate Search for Answers**

* * *

I could tell the second Mac entered my office without his usual grace and pleasantries that something was very wrong.

"You found Roger?"

"He's dead Stella," Mac confirms softly and I feel my stomach instantly lurch.

"Oh my…god…"I state in shock as I start to shake my head. "This isn't possible Mac. Not again. So let me guess it was made to look like he killed her and then himself?"

"Can't confirm that yet but it appears to be that way."

"And where is my box?"

"We have to keep it…for now."

"Why? Mac what did you find?"

"Traces of China White on a few items. That was what the white powdery substance was," Mac informs me with a grave expression. "How did it get there Stella?"

"I don't know."

"The same drug on your box was found in the systems of both our vic's and traces on the elevator shaft. Your private elevator shaft. I repeat, how did it get there Stella?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shout, my ears picking up footsteps hurrying toward us. Amber pokes her head into my office but after a curt nod from me, quickly ducks back out and can be heard rushing away in the opposite direction.

"Stella you know I have to ask."

"Am I a suspect Mac?"

"Damn it how did those drugs get on your box?"

"I don't know!" I argue in return.

He takes a deep breath and both of us step back. "The box, tell me where you got it."

"I told you…"

"Did your mother ever tell you where she got it?"

"I was six!" I answer in a huff. "Not exactly like we had time for many mother/daughter in-depth heart to hearts!"

"Damn it Stella, I'm not trying to make this personal."

"Why are you still lead on this?"

"What?"

"You heard me," I challenge. "Last time you put Danny in charge. What's changed?"

"Sinclair wants me as lead. He wants to see how objective I can be."

"He's not afraid that our…well association will affect the case?" I inquire, my tone finally dropping.

"I think he knows we won't see each other…at least uh…romantically until after this is over."

"Right."

"Stella, be fair. Both of these women worked for you. You were close friends with them and had a lot invested in them personally."

"Right, so why would I kill them? Because it's _good for business? _Damn it Mac, why the hell are we even talking like this?"

"Because you happen to have an item in your possession that ties you to both murders!" Mac huffs in return. "Now what aren't you telling me? Do you also have a key to Roger's apartment?"

"Aiden gave me one. All the girls do."

"Danny's?"

"He and Lindsay haven't been together that long. What are you saying?"

"Where you alone last night?"

"No I paid for five men to come and…of course I was alone!" I answer in contempt, a sudden sickening feeling starting to develop in my stomach. "You told me you didn't believe that I could do this. We are going in circles."

"Stella…"

"Mac, you tell me right now. Protocol and evidence be damned. What do you believe?"

"I don't want to believe anything right now Stella, except that you are in danger."

I look at him, the torment and remorse in his warm sapphire eyes begging me to believe that he doesn't want to hurt me but is being hampered by protocol and evidence proceedings.

"So what happens now?"

"Sheldon and Danny are processing the scene."

"But I know you don't believe that it was just the same as Moni's death, meaning you'll be pressing harder and looking a lot closer."

"Stella…"

"I know Mac, part of the job," I conclude in exasperation as my eyes water. "How the hell can you think I'm a part of this?"

"I don't want to," his voice strains as he nears me, still a bit afraid to touch me; uncertainly masking his expression. "But I have to follow the evidence."

"Ah you and your evidence. You are swayed by evidence."

"I am beaten down by it!" Mac growls as he takes a step back, both of us once again at a heated stalemate. "I am asking these questions now because if anything is found at Roger's that could incriminate you, I will be removed and a brand new team will be taking over; one _without _my input!"

"I don't know how that stuff gone on my box. There was a man in my place and DNA even confirmed that."

"And you don't know him?"

"Get out Mac!"

"Damn it Stella, can't you see why they'll ask? Nothing was taken, nothing broken, nothing…" his voice pleads. "You've been here put yourself in my place and ask yourself these tough questions!"

XXXXXXXX

I can't blame Stella for being pissed at me but at the same time my mind is racing that maybe there is a slight possibility that the woman I love, the woman I want to pledge my eternal happiness to has been misleading me all along. But for what reason? To sway favor while she takes care of some unfinished business? To extract revenge and then ensure that I go softer on her than others would?

"Turn off your incriminating brain Mac," her tormented voice instantly snaps me back to reality. "I don't know the man, I don't know how or why that stuff got on my box. I don't even know why he'd go for the box when he didn't take anything. Another close friend has been murdered, her fiancé also and now it seems that I am your only lead."

"Stella…"

"Let me finish Mac," she holds up her hand and my words instantly cease. "I know you are doing your job but I am not the guilty person here, or even a part of…of whatever the hell is going on."

"Fine."

"But you don't believe me."

"I want to," I offer with a heavy sigh. "Stella, I love you and I want and hope you'll believe me. But you must also believe that just as you don't believe it was an accident I also believe that and now must need to press a bit harder to ensure I don't close another case before we have all the facts."

"Just find who killed Aiden," she laments as she turns to leave.

"Stella I don't want you to stay here alone tonight."

"Why Mac?" She turns to me with a stony stare. "If I am a part of this would I have anything to worry about by being alone?"

"Please call Sid. I don't mind giving you a ride over."

"Don't worry about it," she huffs. "And don't bother calling him when you leave," she warns.

"I don't want you to be alone."

"I have been alone all my life Mac, why did I think that would change now?" She concludes with a biting tone and my stomach tightens.

"Stella you are not alone, please believe that."

"Goodnight Mac."

"Right well…goodnight."

I turn to leave, my fists tight, core enflamed and my eyes really wanting to water. I fear that this will drive an irreparable wedge between us that might never be fixed.

"Mac?"

"Yeah," I pause just before I leave.

"Were you Mr. T?"

"I…_was,_" I answer with a sad glance; knowing that now Mr. T might never get his chance at experiencing something truly wonderful; the loving care of an amazing woman; that being the real fantasy. Stella just nods but offers me no further words and so before any more silence can develop, I take my leave and head for the truck.

"Ah damn it!" I yell in anger as my fist angrily hits the dashboard in the dimly lit interior of the truck. I stare at Stella's office, the light still on and my heart is racing. What else was I supposed to do? Someone is going to ask those questions if other evidence is found.

I quickly pull my phone and call Danny. "What did you find? Any leads?"

_"Well if we have a copy cat they are damn good," Danny's voice sighs on the other end. "They used the same set up as with Monique. They were in love with her and so on and so forth, leading up to a 'supposed' confrontation between Roger and our dead guy over Aiden. Blackmail was mentioned and then both turn up dead."_

"Any mention of Stella, Ling, Amber or uh…Lindsay?"

_"The same as with Monique. A few emails from the girls but nothing to arouse suspicion to anyone other than our dead guy. He's even mentioned by name," Danny groans._

"Okay so we know that Walter Benson is dead and safely tucked away in Peyton's morgue; locked away I should clarify. We know that someone must have been in his company in order to get his prints, probably storing a bunch of weapons just before Benson killed himself. We know his twin died and…"

_"Do we?" Danny quickly questions._

"Maybe we need to exhume his body," I state with a deep frown. "If it's not Zach or…Walter or whoever then we have a new suspect to try to find. I'll call and get an exhumation order. Keep processing there. Find me what can't be found."

_"Sure thing," Danny huffs _as the line goes dead.

I quickly hang up with him and call Don and tell him the latest and then I glance up at Stella's once more. I hope that the body in the ground can offer us someone else to focus our efforts on. I head back toward the lab with a heart heavier than it's ever been.

First I head toward Peyton's to let her know what is going to come.

"Kinda grasping at straws a little?" Peyton states.

"Meaning?" I demand with a sharp edge to my tone.

"Meaning that why don't you look at the person who is connected to both? Lady Stella. Or do personal feelings cloud professional judgment?"

"Just be prepared to accept the damn body," I growl as I turn to leave.

"And your report to Sinclair?"

"What are you getting at Peyton?"

"The truth Mac, are you?"

"I'll be back when it arrives."

And without allowing her further remarks, I turn on my heel and head for the door my fists still tightly clenched at my sides. Of course she's going to take some smug satisfaction in the knowledge that Stella could possibly be involved, but at the same time she isn't telling me something I already don't know. Is Stella the common link between both murders? Yes! Is she in possession of an item that also links both murders? Yes!

"This can't be…not Stella," I groan as I finally get to my office, a note from Sinclair wanting an update the first thing to greet me. After offering another angry curse, this time in my own name, I pick up the phone and tell him about the exhumation, thankful that he's giving me his support.

_"And Mac?"_

"Yes Sir?"

_"You will remain as lead as long as you remain objective. And remaining objective isn't a request, it's an order. Do you understand me?"_

"Yes…Sir," I answer as I hang up. I slump myself down into my large leather chair and just shake my head as I look at the clock. Right now I was supposed to be on my way to Stella's for my massage, followed by a private dinner and a romantic love making session. Instead, here I sit, waiting for a body to be dug up from its resting place so that I can find someone else to pin my most recent murder on.

I lower my face into my hands and wonder what on earth is happening.

"Stella…please forgive me," my voice dies out into a tormented whisper. "I love you. Always."

XXXXXXXX

"How is Mac?"

"Damn it Sid, stop asking about Mac!" I groan as I take another sip of the strong coffee that Alice offers.

"Stella, he's just…"

"Doing his damn job, yeah that's what he said too," I snap as I push myself up from their kitchen table and head into the living room and slump down into a nearby plush chair. "With Moni's death I was so…devastated," I tell Sid, not having to look up as I hear his footsteps enter the room. "But now…now I'm just angry."

"You must channel that anger right now if you are to help Mac get to the bottom of this."

"I am a potential suspect Sid, I can't help. I would forever blame myself if I did anything to hinder Mac's investigation."

"Would it help if I talked to him?"

"I don't think Mac thinks I'm guilty. I think he's being forced to be objective by his boss."

"After the last case, I can't blame either of them."

"I know…I just…damn it Sid, I want to wallow," I frown as I lean my head back and allow my body a heavy sigh.

"Well you know I can't let you wallow. Where is Mac now?"

"Probably arranging my hanging," I groan, forcing Sid to chuckle and me to look at him with a heavy frown. All the girls had already left, it was just Amber when Mac had come to tell me the last bit of news and then she had left also. As much as I didn't want to give in to my own human weakness, I did take Mac's advice, locked up my place and came to Sid's. I figure with the police still outside for the night, my place should be safe.

"Oh what the hell is happening?"

"Have you talked to Mindy?"

"Yeah. She said she'd take on the task of the funeral as she did with Moni's," I relate with a heavy sigh. "It was just such a replay of last time. All the girls came to me, even Aria, we talked, cried and then Mac came and…and now I'm here."

"Angry at Mac and whoever is doing this?"

"He made me feel like I am a part of this somehow. I mean how was I…" I pause as I look up at Sid.

"What? I know that look," Sid frowns.

"That box."

"What about it?"

"When I was taken to the orphan home it was with me. I had always assumed that my mother gave it to me but…"

"Stella, you are innocent. It's just an odd coinc…"

"There are no just odd coincidences," I reply in haste. "What if it wasn't given to me by her?"

"There is no way to know Stella."

"Actually I think there might be," I push myself from the chair and rush for Sid's phone, quickly dialing a familiar number. "Theo," I start, drawing Sid's wondering glance in my direction. "I need some help with my files. The ones from the past; when I my parents were first killed."

_"How far back to you need to go?"_

"Right back to the beginning. The day I entered my first orphanage. And Theo…I need it right now; this could mean my life."

XXXXXXXX

"We got the body of one Walter Benson down on…" Flack's voice trails off as he walks into my office and suddenly stops when he notices my expression. "You okay?"

"What else did Danny and Sheldon find?"

"Mac, I asked first."

"No, what else…"

"Stella?"

"I think she's fine," I sigh as I go to stand up. I near Don but he doesn't move and I pull back and look at him in wonder.

"I mean how are you two over all this?"

"I think this will be the end of us," I lament quietly.

"Do you think she's…"

"Did Danny tell you what we found?"

"No I didn't get a chance to talk particulars with him. Mac, what's going on?"

"We have a few pieces of evidence that link Stella to both murders and our killer."

"What the hell?"

"That's what I said too."

"And then you went to ask Stella about it and she thought you were treating her as a suspect." Don sighs. "Oh boy."

"And I'm sure you can guess how it ended."

"With her kicking your ass?"

"More like me wanting to kick my own ass," I retort with a deep frown. "What am I supposed to do Don? Sinclair knows about my relationship with Stella but refuses to pull me because he wants to see how objective I can be. But if he catches wind that I am impeding the investigation in any way, he'll pull me and in a not so private manner."

"Nice way to set an ugly example," Don groans. "But how is it that you can remain as lead?"

"Stella hasn't been officially fingered yet. Which is why I wanted Walter's body pulled and fast. The faster I get the spotlight off her, the better it will be."

"For the truth right?"

"Pardon?" I arch my brows.

"Hey man I want to also believe that Stella is innocent but…"

"But what Don? What the hell are you trying to tell me?"

"If you find anything that will incriminate Stella, will you pull yourself before you tell her and allow justice to proceed?"

"Let's go make sure we don't find anything to incriminate Stella."

But when Don holds back I turn to look at him in wonder. "What?"

"I'm your friend Mac, no matter what. I got your back and yours alone."

"You think she's a part of this?"

"I got _your _back," Don reiterates as he joins me in the hallway. "Let's go find something that we can use to get this over with."

I hear his tone and know that it's also hard for him. He knows how close Stella and Jessica have become as of late and I'm sure he doesn't want to see his wife hurting either. But he also knows that emotions can run high and with him as lead investigator, if I was to do something to hinder Stella's involvement in a negative way, he too could pay the price.

"Don," I touch his shoulder, forcing him to turn back to look at me with a frown. "I won't allow you to take any falls for any mistakes I might make."

"Are you going to make mistakes?" Don counters.

"Do you really think Stella is guilty?"

"You aren't looking at this from the outside as I am," Don tries to reason. "You love Stella and…"

"I am not going to allow my emotions to cloud justice."

"And if she's guilty?"

"Then that will be your call."

"Damn it Mac."

"What the hell do you want me to do Don? I am sick over this and never been in a situation like this. I entered her world against my will and now I'm being forced to leave it against my will. Tell me…what the hell do I do?"

"I…I don't know," he groans as he gives me a half turn, his hands on his hips and his mouth extolling a heavy sigh.

"Let's go see what Peyton has found out. I asked Dr. Leonard Giles to assist so that no one person's findings would also be biased."

"Right," Don offers softly, tension still mounting. "How is Stella?"

"Scared and angry."

"Bad combo for women," Don quips as we head for the stairs.

"Stella didn't do this Don, I believe that."

"Let's hope the evidence does also."

XXXXXXXX

"Well what did he find?" Sid asks as he rejoins me in his small study about an hour later.

"My list of personal effects that I brought with me into the first orphanage," I sigh as I hand Sid the piece of paper that Theo had emailed; a copy of the admittance form date the day I entered so many years ago. "What's missing?"

"A wooden box," Sid notes softly. "What does this mean?" He asks looking up.

"That I was lied to all those years. Why would they give me that box and then tell me that it was from my mother when it wasn't?"

"Well you were pretty traumatized when you went in there," Sid starts as he slowly eases himself down in front of me. "Maybe one of the women gave it to you and you associated her with your mother? Maybe you found it and to ease some of the pain you told yourself it was from your mother. Stella, you had just seen your parents murdered before your eyes, you can't be held accountable for your emotional state."

"But if I was lied to about that, then was else I was I told in untruth?" I demand in anger.

"Meaning what?" Sid queries.

"I…I don't know. I feel like my world is falling apart again Sid. I have literally risen from the ashes twice, to overcome large personal emotional odds and now…now I'm back at the beginning again."

"Mac is not going to just…"

"I don't want to lose him Sid. He's my life and my future happiness."

"What can I do?" Sid asks me in sincerity. "I want to help, just name it."

"We can't do anything to hinder Mac's investigation," I tell him firmly. "Pandora's Box."

"What?"

"That box I was given," I answer with a slight smirk. "That's what I'll call it now. Once opened it has just unleashed death it seems."

"Then we need to find a way to close it," Sid comments. "And bring hope back."

"We need to find where it came from."

"Where do we start?"

"I think I have an idea."

_Mac this is for us, I love you and I'll not lose you to someone else's agenda. _

XXXXXXXX

I hover nervously around the decayed body of who we think is Walter Benson. I am keeping my fingers crossed that of course it's someone else; someone that points away from Stella. However, the box does link her to both murders and that to me is disturbing.

"Anything we can use?" Peyton inquires. Inside I know her jealous disdain toward Stella, but I am more than pleased at the fact that she seems to be just as interested in the ID of the man on her table as the rest of us are.

"I think so," Dr. Giles comments as he carefully extracts a long needle from the hip bone which was thankfully in tact. We had brought down the DNA analyzer so that all of us could be there to see what the results were; again no one to tamper with anything, no way to hamper the investigation.

"Analyzing now," Peyton mumbles as she looks at Dr. Giles who offers a nod for the analysis to begin.

Waiting for the results is taking its mental toll on me. Peyton looks over and steals a furtive glance, quickly looking away just as Don looks at us. I lock eyes with him and give him a small shrug and then look back to Dr. Giles. Finally after what seems like forever, the machine starts to print out results and we all hold our breath. If it is Walter Benson then my heart will be shattered as we'll have a dead end and only Stella as our link. If it someone else at least we'll have a ghost to chase but it will be something.

"And the winner is…" Dr. Giles looks up at the small anxious group with a frown, Danny and Sheldon now also hovering in the back waiting for the results.

"The remains on the table do not belong to Walter Benson," Dr. Giles proclaims. "There is no DNA match to Zach Benson who is in the morgue."

"So much for twins," Danny grumbles. "So we have our first guy Zach who "supposedly" assumed his dead brother, Walter's identity kill himself after he was "supposedly fingered for the murders of Monique and Dave. We then exhume Walters body to be sure and find out that what...Walter Benson isn't dead? Zach was using a false ID? Damn this is twisted!"

"Someone duped us Mac," Flack mentions.

"So who are we looking for now Mac? Walter Benson?"

"Our _real_ killer; the person behind _all of this_."

* * *

**A/N:** okay so hope you aren't all bogged down in case details yet but you are still interested to see who the ID of this body is, how it is connected to the case, who/where the real killer is and what Stella finds. Of course you know I would never break apart our SMACKED to some fluff will also come up and hope you like it also! Stay tuned for more and thanks again.


	29. Two Worlds Collide

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 29 – Two Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **A special thank you to everyone who is still liking this story and leaving amazing feedback. Am a bit nervous about this update and rewrote a few times and this is what I came up with and hope you all like it and thanks in advance.

* * *

"I told you he was out to get you," Mindy's angry voice growls as she slowly paces behind me. For the past hour, I have been fielding calls from Aiden's friends and family, talking to Sid, Mindy and occasionally Alice and trying to research where my Box might have originated. So far all that I am left with currently is a massive headache and an aching heart.

"Mac is just doing his job," I send back my tired reply. "Look today has been a long day, I don't need this."

"I know and I'm sorry," Mindy laments as she slumps down beside me, giving me a worried glance. "What happens now? I mean with…god I can't believe she's gone," her voice dies out.

"I don't know. I mean Lindsay I think would be safe because she's dating a cop but…but the others," I sigh as I look at Sid who just shrugs sadly in return.

"I think you need a break from this," Alice's voice is suddenly heard as she appears in the doorway. "Come now."

Mindy's fingers squeeze my shoulder as she stands up and follows after Alice, Sid lingering.

"I'm worried about Mac," he simply states.

I see the genuine care and concern he has in his eyes and I feel my heart warm. I know Sid said he always wanted a son, one he could be proud of and I'm more than happy that he has such affection for Mac. However, I do fear that if this does tear us apart it will hurt Sid more than he'll admit.

"Me too," I huff as I feel my phone starting to weigh heavy in my inner jacket pocket. I know that he can't discuss all things about the case with me and although it's killing me not to know I just have to trust that he'll be doing everything he can to clear my name of any reproach. But just before I head after Sid the phone rings, he takes his leave and I can't answer it fast enough. Sadly it's not Mac.

_"Just wanted to see how you are," Jessica's warm voice greets._

"Stressed, angry, depressed, agitated…damn you pick an emotion," I huff as I slump back down into my chair, my head resting on my free hand. "How's Mac?"

_"He's working on a new lead. I'm sure he'll probably pull an all-nighter but both Don and I are nagging at him to get at least a few hours sleep."_

"Jessica, I know you can't tell me everything about the case, but you have to believe that I am not involved in this," I state, a hint of desperation in my voice.

_"I know, I believe you."_

Unfortunately she says that with the same amount of conviction that Mac had; a small amount of lingering doubt still tugging at her tone. I can't fault her as I would be the same. But I am happy that she called to check on me.

_"I can't stay long, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"I'll be okay when this is over and Mac and I can spend time together without this damn thing hanging over our heads. If you need anything from me just ask, I have nothing to hide."

_"Thanks Stella. Okay I gotta run. Hang in there and remember…Mac loves you and you guys will get through this together."_

"Thank you," I reply as she hangs up; her few encouraging words doing more to build me up after Mindy's were starting to tear me down. I know she always speaks from personal bias but I wish she could see what an amazing man Mac really is. I offer a heavy sigh as I feel my eyes wanting to water.

_I miss Mac, _my brain laments as I finally push myself up and head into the kitchen to join my hosts for dinner. The conversation over our light meal is mostly somber and reflective, each of us talking about Aiden and what we would be doing next.

"Goodness you just hired a new girl," Mindy huffs. "Hope this doesn't scare any others away."

"Oh it probably will," I answer gravely. "But at least that's on hold until this is cleared up for good. Poor Aria," I sigh as I look at Sid. "I hope she's still with me tomorrow."

"I'm sure she will be as will the others," Sid tries to assure.

We all talk a bit longer before Mindy takes her leave, Alice says goodnight and I am left with Sid.

"Please stay here tonight Stella."

"I just need to see Mac for a few minutes and then I'll be back, I promise."

"Want me to come?"

"You really care about him don't you?" I ask Sid warmly.

"I do," Sid admits with a small frown. "Never had a son, Alice just wasn't able to after the girls you know? I know she always wanted me to have one; one I could be proud of and especially when I came to know you, one that I would like to have seen you marry. I guess Mac is it," he finishes with a tender smile. "Take care of him."

"I intend to. I'll be back in a bit."

I quickly gather my coat and then head for the door, my mind racing with various thoughts about what Don has found out about Roger and of course what Mac has uncovered with his own investigations. I wonder how far he's dug and if he'll be asking me further questions about my past. _Damn it, how did it get this far?_

I reach the lab, my heart racing. The last time I was here, I surprised Mac with a wild and sexy make out session in the locker room; now I'm entering as a potential either suspect or witness in a murder of a close friend that could in the end ultimately drive me and Mac apart for good. The lab is quiet as suspected, only a few working here and there. I give a nod to Sheldon as I head toward Mac's office.

But as soon as I enter, I am faced with a scene I didn't expect. My heart wants to break when I see him on his couch, file on his lap, head resting on one of the leather pillows and his eyes closed. His handsome face looks at peace and I know I cannot disturb him. I spy a small blanket on a nearby shelf, carefully extricate the file and place it beside him before I cover his body with the blanket.

He gently shifts position but thankfully his eyes don't open.

"I love you Mac," I whisper as lean in and kiss him on the cheek before standing back up. I glance toward his desk and notice my box still in its clear plastic evidence casing. I walk toward it, my heart so tempted to take it back with me, but my mind telling me that I have nothing to hide and Mac will find the truth. Without touching the box, I leave it in place and tip-toe back to Mac.

I pause in the doorway, committing the heart warming scene to memory before I blow him one last kiss and then take my leave, completely unaware of the set of inquisitive eyes watching me from a hidden vantage point. Peyton steps out of view before the elevator doors take me away; but thankfully in her eyes I have done nothing wrong and I have just cemented in her mind and hopefully her heart that I am here to stay with Mac, I love him and that is the one thing she'll never have.

But I did lie to Sid, I'm not going to his place right away, I need answers about that box and the only place I can get it is the orphanage where I was first taken after my parents were murdered.

XXXXXXXX

In my dream like stupor I see Stella in my office, her kissing me before she disappears and I am surrounded only in darkness. I quickly open my eyes to see that while I am in my office, things have changed since when I first sat down on the couch. I guess I was more tired than I thought because I remember my eyes closing. However, now that I am fully awake, I pick up a faint scent of something familiar and notice that I am lightly draped with a blanket.

"Stella was here," I find myself smiling in spite of the circumstances. I see the file beside me and then look up to the box on my desk. The box is in tact, not moved and the file although moved, is not disturbed. She is showing me trust by not tampering with anything I can't help but feel some small twinge of guilt that I still have to consider her a viable suspect in all this.

I look at the file and slowly open it once more to reveal the DNA results. No match to the man we thought was our killer. It gives me something to hope for; something that will point away from Stella, but as my eyes rest on Pandora's Box once more I can't help but feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach starting to develop.

"What the hell is going on?" I mumble as I finally push myself up out of my chair, just as Flack comes into view. "Its late what's going on?"

Then I notice the file in Flack's hands and lock eyes with him and frown. "What?"

"Got a minute?"

"Is it about the case?"

"Yes."

"Flack just tell me what the hell you found."

"Well Sully's word about having friends in low places was right," Flack huffs as he hands me the file. "Seems that we have someone who has been impeding our investigation by digging into an FBI file with the help of a nameless friend."

I look at the name on the list and then up at my two team members. "Sinclair?"

"Did you know?"

"He kinda hinted that he was familiar with Lady Stella's. Him frequenting an adult massage parlor on his own time isn't any of my business nor does it have a bearing on this case. Your list also has various politicians and entertainment figures that do the same. How does this relate to Stella and the box?"

"Keep reading," Flack suggests.

I continue my reading until I come across what Flack wants me to see and I feel my stomach instantly tighten.

"Sinclair was a rookie officer the night Gino and Sofia Bonasera were killed; in a car accident. It's all there in that readout."

_'My parents were murdered in my home before my eyes as I hid in the closet; two men who I was later told were my father's business partners."_

I look up at Flack, slightly shaking my head. "This doesn't mean..."

"Stella told Jessica probably the same thing she told you. Her parents were murdered by two business partners in their home? We looked for their names and found nothing."

"Stella is being set up. Someone…"

"This came from an FBI file Mac," Flack insists. "You might not want to read further."

I flip the page and feel my heart shatter. "Stella Bonasera, age twelve, was suspected of killing a girl in the St. Basil's orphanage because she got the family that Stella wanted and she…" my voice trails off as I feel something in the pit of my stomach tighten further and my core enflame.

"I'm sorry Mac."

"I don't believe this Don. You find me the newspaper clipping that proves this. Show me where the write up is for the car accident."

"There was none for her parents murder but you were willing to take that on blind faith!"

"I need proof."

"Why the hell would the FBI lie? So far the only one that seems to be lying is Stella."

"You can't believe this! Get your ass ou…"

"I'm trying to protect your ass! Maybe she has been playing you…playing us all!"

"GET OUT!" I shout as just glare at my long time friend in heated anger.

"Mac..."

"Now Don."

"Fine." Flack throws his hands up in the air in mock defense. "I'm going to try to find our killer. You might want to ask Stella to save me time!"

"Damn it!" I offer only an angry curse in Flack's name before I race for the phone and dial Stella's number; she doesn't answer on any of them. Then I call Sid. "Where is Stella?"

_"She said she had something to do and would be back; I think she just needs some privacy. What is going on?" Sid asks in concern._

"I'm sorry I can't tell you," I offer in frustrated remorse, knowing that I cannot divulge any information to him. "Do you know where she might have gone?"

_"Well with the help of Theo, she found out some very disturbing information."_

"Such as?" I ask in haste. "Please Sid, it could help clear her in all this."

_"Is Stella a suspect?"_

"I can't say Sid, I'm sorry."

_"You have to help her Mac. Someone is targeting her girls and she fears she's next. Or Ling."_

"What did she find?"

_"The box you have wasn't with her when she entered the orphanage. It didn't belong to her real mother. It was given to her there. Someone lied to her Mac. Think that someone could be targeting her?"_

"I…I don't know. Thanks Sid I have to go."

_"Please Mac, be careful also."_

"I will."

_'Someone lied to her.'_

"Damn it, what the hell is going on?" I growl as I roughly shove my gun into my holster and then head for the door, first stop Chief Sinclair and second, St. Basil's orphanage. I reach my boss's office just as he is closing.

"Taylor. Any viable leads yet?"

"Sir have you ever worked on a case that involved Stella Bonasera?"

"Are you asking because you know something or do you want to hear my side?"

"Just tell me the damn truth!"

"I worked the case of her parents murder."

"Damn it," I curse as I turn away in anger. "You lied to me."

"Not directly and you never asked directly. I have my reasons for keeping some things under wraps Mac, most of them are political. But that was in the past and those files are there for any public servant to read, just as you obviously have. Why do you think I left you as lead on this case? Think you can be as objective if you are still sleeping with the lead suspect."

"Damn you."

"Damn me?"

"Yes, damn you Sir! You made it personal for me and unable for me to do my job properly!" My angry tone bellows.

"So far you seem to be doing your job properly."

"What else do you know?"

"Obviously the same as you – nothing. Or you wouldn't be here asking me things you already know. I am not a suspect."

"That night…how were Stella's parents killed?"

"What does the re…"

"Just tell me!"

"They were found murdered in their home. Stella was six and taken to an orphanage where she lived until she left for the police academy."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

I give my boss a half turn as I just shake my head.

"You wanted the truth and now you have it Mac. What else did you need from me?"

"Then someone else is lying. Who the hell changed this damn report?" I demand as I shove the printout into his hands. "Who really is Stella Bonasera that someone would go through this much trouble to frame her?"

I watch Sinclair's face as he reads the report and then looks up at me with a frown as deep as mine. "Mac, I give you my word I was there and I know what really happened. There is nothing more."

"Yes there is, I can see it in your eyes. What aren't you telling me Sir? What do you know about Stella?"

Sinclair takes a deep breath as he slowly places the file down on the table. "Stella has a brother; a half brother."

"She said she is an only child."

"To her knowledge she is."

"Who is it Sir?"

"Someone with enough political and legal pull to amend whatever he wanted and remain annoyumous. Someone who would make sure she was taken care of during her life, no questions asked."

"Why wasn't she ever adopted?"

"That I can't answer."

"Who is it? I think I have the right to know, especially if he could be our next suspect or target."

"Theo Garcia," Sinclair simply states and I feel my world come to a dead stop. _'He's a close friend Mac; almost like a brother.'_

"What?" I ask in shock. "She doesn't know?"

"No. But by the look in your eye, I take it you have met him."

"On several occasions. She…" I start and then stop, unable to really verbalize what my mind is racing to digest. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It wasn't my place Mac for me to tell or you to know."

"Pardon?"

"Don't make this anymore personal than it is Mac. You know what Stella wanted you to know. The rest wasn't my place to tell. That is my right. She didn't ask and I didn't tell."

"How long have you known?"

"For some time. Like I said, her life is her business and what she wants you to know or find out isn't my place."

"You have been to her place of employment."

"I have. So have others. I am not a suspect Mac."

"She has the right to know."

"She does," Sinclair pauses. "But not from me. That was never my place."

"Well it's mine now."

"Are you sure?"

I give him a look of surprise and anger. How could he keep all this from her? Or did she know and was playing me all along? But why? Is she responsible for all this even indirectly? Maybe she kept Theo's identity to herself until she could fully trust me? Maybe he's next? Maybe...

My head spins in continuous circles with so many unaswerable questions. But right now I have a case to solve; my personal feelings will have to wait.

"Could he be responsible for all this?"

"Well jealousy is a powerful motivator, but as DA I doubt he'd want to ruin his political future with this kind of…situation."

"The phony leads, the dead ends, the false twins…" my voice trails off in anger. "He murdered four people? For what reason?"

"Blackmail? Greed? Jealousy?" Sinclair spouts off. "I don't know. Maybe Bonasera learned the truth of her past and now is getting rid of anyone that can bring all the light to bear. Or maybe she went to Garcia and threatened to expose him and now he is doing that; taking care of all those that know and were going to expose him. Marvin Garcia's term as mayor in Philidelphia is nearly up. Would be a grave political smear if a child of an affair were to come to the fore, especially for such a fine upstanding family man with such firm political roots. Time is not on our side Mac, you better find out what is going on and fast. This falsified report…" he holds up the phony file. "I'll deal with. If he has indeed or anyone has tampered with official police files then he or they will be held accountable to the proper judicial authorities."

"And if he is being played? If it's not Stella?" I ask in weak hope.

"Then this could go a lot higher than any of us might realize."

"Damn it," I curse as I turn to leave.

"Who are you going to see first?"

"Don Flack and then Stella."

"Mac."

"I'm sorry Sir," I look back at him. "Now I have to make it a lot more personal."

XXXXXXXX

"Sister Margaret please I just need to know," I gently beg the older woman before me. "I was told it was my mothers and I brought in with me and but then a trusted friend told me that it was given to me here. I just need to know the truth. Please?"

"Stella you had come to us after such a tragic event and…"

"Did it belong to my mother?" I demand, my frustration rising.

"No," is the simple reply that seems to bring my world to a halt.

I shake my head as my eyes start to well. "All these years…I thought it was hers and here it was…who gave it to me?"

"Stella…"

"Do you want me to get an official police warrant?" I ask firmlyl my anger rising. "Because that box is now part of an ongoing investigation, so either way I will find out the truth. Isn't it the policy of this institution to not allow outsiders to give gifts to the children unless they are going to adopt them? I was never adopted! From what I was told my mother loved me but my father was distant and never wanted me. What is going on?"

"Come with me please."

I numbly follow after Sister Mary Margaret, my mind racing and my heart about to explode. If that was a lie what else has been hidden from me? What other aspects of my life that are now coming back to haunt me will have any bearing on this case?

I enter the small office and feel my tension skyrocket. As a child I always hated coming in here, because this is where I was usually told that I wasn't going to be picked for adoption. Except one day…the day I got Pandora's Box and my life forever changed.

"Just give me a minute," she tells me as she heads toward a filing cabinet and pulls out a drawer. She takes out a file and then looks up at me with a small frown. "You must realize that you were so traumatized and…"

"I am not here to press charges. I just need the truth. Please."

"The box was a gift from a Beatrice Garcia. She and her husband were very wealthy…"

"Is her husband Marvin Garcia?" I ask in dread.

"You know them."

"And they have a son…" I continue to pry.

"Theo…your brother. Well half brother."

"What?" I ask weakly, my stomach about to lurch. "He uh…that's not true. I didn't…what are you telling me? Tell me what is going on!"

"What you said was true. Your mother Sofia did love you, more than anything. Your father, while kind to you, didn't want children; he was consumed with his work. Your mother and I talked often, like the real sisters we had both been denied."

"My father didn't love me?"

"He did, it just wasn't the close bond that say…Theo and his father have."

"Theo…how did this happen?"

"Marvin Garcia had an affair with Sofia Bonasera; you are his only child with your mother. From what I know he loved her. However, because of certain political affiliations that he married into from the line of Beatrice Rockefeller he wasn't able to divorce her. Your mother told Gino you were his child and after that there were no questions asked. Your father and Marvin Garcia have a similar resemblance due to their Italian heritage. No one was the wiser, except for your mother who entrusted this secret to her best friend, me."

"What? You knew all this and you…you didn't tell me?" I ask in misery. "All these years you knew? I was robbed of this all these years?"

"He couldn't see you Stella. You knowing but not being able to do anything about it would have torn you apart. Sofia told me to watch over you if anything were to happen to her. It was her wish also. So I was sworn to secrecy. Since the Garcia's already had one child and Beatrice was told after Theo that she could never have another, she didn't want children even to adopt. Marvin couldn't just bring home a child of an affair, no matter how much he loved your or your mother. However, Marvin wanted you here, he was afraid that you would end up with a terrible family and then have to live with that guilt for the rest of his life. So we made a pact and I promised with my life that I would look after you."

"So instead he just left me in here," I lament as I slowly sag into a nearby chair. "All these years…I have a father and brother and…"

"I'm sorry Stella," Margaret frowns as she nears me and sits down, taking my hand and holding it firmly. "Marvin told his wife that he wanted to donate some money to keep this place open; it was sizeable and even today we are benefitting. He made the box and told Beatrice to give it to you specifically; a gift for a bright child he told her. That was just after you were brought in here. You associated it with your mother becuase I told you it was from her."

"You?"

"You wanted her back Stella, so very badly. The box wasn't hers, but the most of the pieces inside that I gave to you were."

"I still have them. So who killed them Gino and Sofia?"

"Two business partners of your _father's._"

"Marvin Garcia."

"Gino Bonasera was a simple businessman, as obsessed as he was with work, he didn't have those kinds of contacts, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time as he and Marvin did have business dealings together. A tip-off gone bad."

"Oh my god," I whisper as tears well and my heart starts to thud in my chest. "My whole life is a lie."

"I'm sorry."

"I..." I stop and look up at her in remorse. "I had to know."

"I wish I had better news but you wanted the truth and until now you didn't ask. Your father will forgive me."

"And the box? Is it really from him? Marvin Garcia?"

"Yes. I remember the other girls were jealous because of that attention."

"All those years, I never ran out of clothing…allowance…school supplies."

"He made sure you were well taken care of," Margaret tells me. "More so than the rest."

I look at her with a tear filled expression. "But he…he never told me. I always thought I was alone and unloved."

"That I cannot account for. But here..." she takes out a stack of cards. "He always loved you. He knows about you but I'm sure you must also appreciate his circumstances and need for discretion. But on the day of your graduation he took this," Margaret pulls out a photo me at the day of my police academy graduation.

"I thought I was alone on that day. I mean only Professor P and Theo came and…"

"He was there Stella, he was always there when you had a major accomplishment."

I look at the cards and the picture and my heart starts to thud, my stomach tight and my eyes heavy with tears. "Can I have these?"

"Yes," she nods. "Read them when you have time."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to. I guess I just needed to know I wasn't alone and these prove it. Theo he…"

"Would do anything for you Stella," Margaret assures me. "I'm sure he wanted to tell you."

"Funny we were always close, I always thought of him as a brother."

I stare out the window into the dark of night with a racing mind and aching heart. This will now only cast further dispersions on my past; giving Mac added fuel to want to suspect me in this whole nightmare. How can I ever tell Mac what I just learned. I need to leave; to leave this place and never look back.

"I have to go," I mumble as I numbly stand up to leave.

"Stella?"

"I uh…I need to think. I need to be alone. I have to leave."

"Stella I'm sorry. But I took an oath to…"

"Some oaths should be broken!" I turn around and glare at her in anger.

"Then what good would our word be?" She calmly counters.

"You broke it now."

"Because you can understand it now. At the age of six, you wouldn't have understood and it would have torn you apart more than the death of your parents already was. I asked their forgiveness and now I must ask yours."

"I...I have to talk to Theo," I state as I turn to leave once more. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Stella, you are only human and one day I hope you will forgive me," her fingers rest on my shoulder. "You can't be faulted for feeling like this right now. I am sorry for laying this all out in the open like this for you have been through so much and now with the investigation as you said it would all come to light already; if someone hasn't found out already. I know you are hurt and in pain but it will pass. Just ask God for the strength to get through this and you will. I just hope and will offer a prayer that you will be able to let go of all this hate inside and allow yourself to properly heal. I also hope that you'll not hold ill-will against me."

I turn to her with a softer expression, my eyes wanting to water once more. "You knew my mother well?"

"All her life, since a small child. When this is over, you come back and I'll help you remember all the amazing things about her that I see in you."

"I miss her so much," I dare to utter as a tear escapes and runs down my face.

"I do too. Please Stella, come back when this is over."

"I will be back, I promise. Thank you for these."

I take my leave, desperate to get to Theo's and get my answers and then get to the bottom of this; hopefully that'll allow me to go to Mac with some hard evidence that I am not responsible for these murders and am just a pawn like everyone else. Who the hell is the real mastermind? Who is in control of my life? I sit in Sid's car for what seems like an eternity, crying, clutching the items in my purse and trying to figure out how all these years I knew I wasn't that alone but still always felt alone. I was being loved and cared for from a distance; but that still doesn't take the pain away. I open my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I need answers."

I know that Theo was staying at a hotel here in New York and that is where I head. _'He's your half brother.'_

"All these years," I grumble angrily as I pound the dash with my fist. "Why the hell didn't he just tell me? My whole life is…damn it!"

It seems to take forever in traffic, but I finally reach the hotel, park Sid's car and then dash inside. I get the room number from the hotel concierge and then race for the elevator, my heart about to explode. My mind tries to tell the rest of my anxiety-ridden frame to just be calm down until I have had a chance to hear Theo's side but I know as soon as I see him I'm going to probably punch him right in the gut and then when I let him breathe again, get some answers.

"Bastard," I curse as the elevator finally stops. I don't even pay any attention to the elevator beside me that is now climbing to the same floor I am; two occupants inside intent on coming to see the same person I am. I hurry toward Theo's room.

"Theo are y…" I start, my fist pounding on the door only to have it open. I slowly push it all the open and then gingerly step inside. Much to my horror I am greeted with the last thing I expected to see.

"Oh god no! Theo!" I lament as I rush for his bloody frame. My fingers rest on his neck just as I hear a gruff voice behind me.

"Put your hands up and step away from the body!" Mac demands and I close my eyes for a few tormented milliseconds. How am I going to explain this after all I just learned? And why is Mac here? What did he learn? Why did he come to Theo first and not me? Is Theo the one behind this all? But then who wanted to kill Theo? Who is the real mastermind?

I slowly stand up and we lock eyes, two worlds colliding, two destinies shattered and one future – now uncertain.

"Stella?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so the past and present have collided. To be very honest I AM SO NERVOUS about this chapter and the twist on Stella's past and you all liking it. Thought I would do something a bit different and hope that's okay. So how do you think the showdown with Mac and Stella will go? What will Sinclair uncover? Will Stella get what she needs from Theo or will he die? And who is really pulling the strings? Hope you are not getting bored but pleaser review and let me know your thoughts and thanks again!

**PS**: For those reading 'ABC's of SMex' was just updated


	30. False Deeds Laid Bare

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 30 – False Deeds Laid Bare **

**A/N: **To be honest I did waffle with the idea of killing Theo off but while he's not out of the woods yet and the tension is gonna remain a bit longer thank the muse he's still alive! :D hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Once again thank you so much!

* * *

As soon as Stella stood up and turned around, my mind went into overdrive. Did she come to cover her tracks and was going to leave; taking out the one person that was the ultimate threat?

"Mac I…"

"What is going on Stella?" I demand firmly.

"I just got here. Seriously ask the hotel concierge downstairs. I just got here, asked for Theo's room and came here to find him. I just felt for a pulse when I heard your voice."

"Is he alive?"

"Barely."

"Don call 911."

Flack wastes no time in calling for help and then rushing for the body as Stella stands back and allows me to test her for GSR residue.

"I didn't shoot him Mac," Stella insists as I pull the test pad away.

"You know I have to document it Stella," I tell her softly. "And I did believe you."

"And Don?"

"He has the same evidence as me."

"Mac…"

"He's not as driven by love and emotion as I am Stella," I confess softly. "Just let me call the front desk to corroborate your time line."

I call the hotel concierge and am actually thankful when he corroborates her story; she didn't have time to kill him as she did just arrive a few minutes before us; us least that is what both of them say. Unless she came in the back to kill Theo and then the front to establish a plausible timeline?

"Where were you before you came here?"

"I just came from St. Basil's," Stella tells me with a heavy frown as she looks at me with some skepticism. "What is it Mac?"

"I have to establish a time line Stella."

"I did not kill Theo and then talk to the front desk. That is what you were thinking right?"

"Stella…"

"Mac, at St. Basil's there are security camera's with time stamped footage."

"I'll check those. And what did you learn?"

"Why do I get the feeling you already know?" She asks sharply.

"What is going on Stella? Who's behind all this?"

"How the hell should I know? You're the CSI you figure it out."

"What I have figured out points to the one person I thought I knew!" I growl as we both step aside and allow the medical team to tend to Theo, the ambulance paramedics on their way up. Stella's eyes leave mine as she turns to Theo with a sad glance.

"I was told tonight he's my half-brother," she whispers. "Theo gave me a printout of the things I brought with me into St. Basils. The box wasn't one of them. I always thought it belonged to my mother so I had to find out the truth. When I went there I was told the truth. I am the half daughter of Marvin Garcia. Did you know that Mac?"

"I just found out."

"From who?"

"Sinclair."

"What?"

"I have it in a file Stella and it explains I'm sure what you learned as well. Theo is your half-brother and you were the product of Marvin Garcia and Sofia Bonasera just before Sofia was murdered along with Gino after a bad business blackmail tip-off."

I leave out the part about the amended file as Sinclair is looking into that and I don't need Stella to worry further.

Stella watches in misery as the medics load up Theo and rush him back into the hallway, Danny and Sheldon on their way over to process the room. But as soon as she turns back to me with a defeated expression I fear that there will be no repair for us; this future is over and I'm now forever damned to a life of misery.

"Stella…"

"I didn't kill my friends Mac and I didn't try to kill Theo. Hook me up to the damn poly if you don't believe me. I just found out that he has aspects of my life that are missing, why would I try to kill him?"

"Blackmail?" Flack pipes up with a small shrug. "Sorry Stella but you know I gotta ask the tough questions."

"Why would I blackmail him? I can't hurt him in any way? And if I were to go public with him using my services so what? Bill Clinton allegedly had sex with his intern and was still reelected for a second term as the President. It's old news," Stella groans. "I had nothing to gain by hurting him. I loved him," she pauses as she looks away and then back at me. "As a brother…one I thought I never had."

"Do you know anyone in the FBI?" I ask as Danny and Sheldon finally arrive to process. The three of us move into the corner of the room, my mind still wanting to seek out the truth and get this over with finally.

"No," Stella answers pointedly.

"Do you have any reason to want to blackmail or see harm or political ruin come to Marvin Garcia?"

"No."

"Do know anyone that would have a big enough of a grudge against the family to want to expose them at any cost?"

"No."

I look at Flack as I emit a heavy sigh and then turn to watch my team busy at work.

"Stella I'm sorry," Flack offers heavily. "I was given bad facts but then was…well told about Theo but I still have to ask and I just wanted you to know it's not personal."

"Thank you," Stella states and then turns to me. "I didn't kill him Mac. I came here for answers; obviously some of the same answers as you."

"I was going to ask him about you but I was more interested in the blackmail aspect of it," I tell her in truth. Then I wait for Flack to leave and then turn to Stella with a tormented expression. "I'm sorry," I offer in a soft whisper. "Do you need some time to yourself? I uh…well I can't imagine what you learned tonight couldn't have been easy to hear."

"My whole life, since birth, has been a lie Mac," she whispers, quickly swallowing another sad lump of emotion and causing my heart to shatter into pieces. "Wish you were there with me," she finally confesses and I look back at her in shock. "I guess I really will be alone all my life."

"You have a family now Stella."

"Mac, I don't know what you think of me but I am not about to walk into the life of an established couple and break apart their happiness because of one night's indiscretion that I had no control over."

"Right."

I allow silence to build between us, Danny telling us that he was able to find a few hairs and a nail shaving on the floor. He quickly bagged the evidence and then left the room, heading back to the lab at top speed.

"What happens now Mac?"

"Now we wait to see if we have any DNA that isn't Theo's and hope it points us toward…"

"Someone other than me," Stella finishes in a morose tone.

"Someone in the FBI changed your file. They…well they claimed that you were suspected of the death of a twelve year old girl because she got the family you had claimed you wanted. They also had a report that said your parents died in a car accident, not as how you said."

XXXXXXXX

"What?" I ask in shock, feeling my world shirking rapidly by the second. "Who Mac? Who made up those lies? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I was going to after we were done picking up Theo for questioning. My boss Sinclair is looking into it."

"I don't believe this, I'm nobody," I offer in a dead whisper.

"Not to me," Mac confesses in a tone so low that if I wasn't paying attention I would have missed it.

"I didn't do any of this Mac."

"Who else Stella? Who else would hate you enough to want to do all this?"

"I don't know," I offer in disbelief as I stare back at the blood stain on the floor. "Theo better not die."

"I hope he doesn't either," Mac huffs, prompting me to look back at him. I know it's late but this is the first time since I have seen him that I have noticed just how much this case is wearing on him. I want nothing more than to take him aside, kiss him hard and then take us someplace private so that he can rest.

"You look tired," I mention tenderly and his face finally softens.

"I won't sleep until this is over," he states frankly and I know his words to be truth.

"I wish I could help more Mac, but I'm lost here. I…I don't know what to think. About an hour ago I thought I was all alone in this world. But now I find out I have a brother, one who might die, a father and a mother's best friend. I wish I had known all this sooner."

"And me right?" Mac asks with a small huff.

"What?"

"Am I not part of your world any longer?"

"I don't know are you Mac?"

"Stella, that isn't fair. Put yourself in my place," Mac insists with a pleading look. "I have to be just and fair. I'm caught in the middle here."

"I know...I'm just...angry."

"Very understandable."

I look at him and then half turn away once more; my heart is breaking so fast that I swear I might never get the courage or the chance to put it back together again. I feel his fingers finally connect with my skin, that part of my body instantly enflaming from its electrical connection and forcing me to turn back to him.

"I wish I could stay with you," he whispers softly. "I still think you are the target."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"No. And I'm staying with Mindy and Sid, I'll be fine. I know how to look after myself. I've had to for this long right?" I ask stonily before I regrettably break contact and head for the door.

"Stella…" Mac calls to me as he joins me in the hallway.

"Don't worry Mac, I'm not leaving town. I have nothing to hide."

"I uh…I wasn't going to say that," he slightly stammers as he comes a bit closer. "I'm sorry you had to find all this out tonight by yourself. I feel like I have failed us in some way by that."

"You couldn't have known."

"I guess I should have called you instead of Flack right after I found out but…"

"But your professional life always trumps your personal life. Just catch this bastard Mac."

"I love you Stella," he whispers in a tone so tormented that it instantly brings fresh tears to my eyes.

"I really do want to believe that Mac."

"What will it take for you to believe that?"

"This case being over – for good."

"Stella…"

"Can I leave Mac?"

"At this point you still aren't a confirmed suspect."

XXXXXXXX

And with that I watched as she turned and took her leave, her shoulder slightly slumping and her delicate fingers brushing away a stray tear. _Damn it Mac! _I curse myself. But she's right; the only way for us to really be together is for me to get to the bottom of this.

"Well we have gathered as much as we can here," Sheldon informs me with a puzzled look.

"What?" I ask in haste.

"I found traces of that white power Mac. Could be the same power the killer used to subdue his other victims," Sheldon tells me in a low tone. "Now if we confirm that it's the same substance the killer uses then…"

"We need an ID on that body before we make assumptions. Let's go."

On the way back to the lab, I call Dr. Adams for an update on Theo Garcia.

_"Well he's a healthy young man Mac," Dr. Adams tells me with a heavy sigh. "But he's lost a lot of blood and now is in a medically induced coma. His wife is on her way."_

"Can you tell me if he had any kind of drugs in his system?"

_"Think this was an OD attempt?"_

"Not a purposeful one."

_"Ah got it. I'll check and then get back to you ASAP."_

"Thanks," I mumble as I hang up. "Well if we can confirm that he had those drugs in our system…" I start just as the phone rings. "Danny what did you find."

_"You won't believe this," his voice starts with a heavy sigh. _

"Who is our attacker?"

_"Walter Benson."_

"What the hell?" Sheldon asks in shock.

"I'm willing to bet that whoever planted that phony police report on the death of Stella's parents is the same FBI insider who is helping Walter Benson with all this. How else could he have faked his own death – twice and gotten away with it for this long? Someone is helping this guy - our FBI insider is my guess."

_"And how do we find that out?" Danny inquires._

"Sinclair is working on that right now. Dr. Adams is going to run a blood test on Theo Garcia to see if he had any of the drugs in his system that Sheldon is coming back to identify. If it's a match to the China White then Benson is our man. But we gotta make sure find him this time and for good."

_"I'll call Flack and tell him to put out an APB on Benson," Danny tells us._

I hang up and then look out the window, my fist tightly wrapped around the steering wheel. We reach the lab and I go in search of Sinclair as Sheldon goes to the lab to process, Danny already in the field with Flack trying to track down Walter Benson. Sinclair was still with the FBI or even higher, my update would have to wait. I look at my watch and curse. It's well into the wee hours of the morning but I am now too filled with nervous anxiety to even think about sleeping or trying to get some rest.

"Hi Sid, is Stella there?"

_"No. But she said that Theo was shot. Is he okay?"_

"I'm on my way to find out, if you see her can you please tell her to call me?"

_"She's scared Mac. I know that might nearly seem a contradiction for someone as brave and strong as her but she is."_

"She's not guilty…"

_"She's scared of losing you."_

Those soft words of Sid hit me like a ton of bricks, so much so that I actually wince when he's finished. "I'm scared of that too. I'll call when I know more."

_"And you also be careful Mac. I don't want to lose either of you."_

"Thank you."

I hang up in haste and then try Stella's number once more. I doubt she'd go home, not after all this, so after leaving a note to Sheldon, I head back for the elevator to go out. By the time I reach the hospital my body is starting to feel some fatigue. The few moments of sleep that Stella witnessed earlier has done little to ease my tension and now I'm wondering if I'll get any rest at all – literally.

I reach the ICU waiting area and notice, much to my chagrin Stella, lightly sleeping in the corner. Very quietly I make my way over to her and slowly ease myself down into the chair right beside her. Protocol be damned! I love this woman and right now this is where I am needed. I know we are both scared and I know this might have some repercussions but am just worried and have to show my concern.

But just before I can take Stella's hand, I notice Mindy walk past and quickly head after her.

"Mindy?" I call out, forcing her to turn to me with a slight frown.

"What is it Detective Taylor?" She asks with a hint of venom in her tone, to which I am a bit taken aback.

"Are you looking for Stella?"

"Why? Are you also? Want to arrest her for something she didn't do?" She asks sharply.

"I just investigate the facts," I try to explain. "Why the hostility?"

"You are all the same," she wags her finger at me. "Now what is it?"

"Why are you here?" I inquire.

"It's personal and no it has no bearing on the case. You'd like that wouldn't you."

"Alright I don't know where this is coming from but…"

"Mindy?" Stella's voice forces both of us to look at her, me thankful for the break in tension.

XXXXXXXX

I know I had drifted off into sleep but as soon as I heard someone utter _Detective Taylor _in a gruff way, my eyes snapped open and I was wide awake. It didn't take me long to figure out where the voices were coming from; and in seconds I was off my modestly plush chair and into the hallway, stopping only to see Mindy looking at Mac with an angry scowl.

"What is going on here?"

"Ask your boyfriend, _Mr. Overly Suspicious_," Mindy groans as she looks at me with a deep frown before she comes closer, whispering in my ear that she has a prescription to fill and then takes her leave. "See you soon Stella," Mindy offers without another word to Mac.

I turn to look at Mac who just stares back in confusion.

"She's never liked me."

"I've noticed that," I sigh as Mac's hand comfortably rests on the small of my back, leading me back to the waiting area.

"Why is that?" Mac wonders.

"Maybe you remind her of someone."

"Ex-husband?" He asks with a hint of nervousness.

"Yeah a little."

"Sid called, he's worried," Mac mentions; never wanting to dwell on the topic of himself for very long, another endearing quality.

"I just had to see how Theo is. He's in a medical coma but the doctors are hoping he'll pull through. His wife Sydney is on her way."

"Well when he does I'll uh…have to ask his side."

"Who attacked him Mac?"

"A man we suspected was dead but that's all I can say," he offers with a heavy sigh as he looks at me with a frown. "I just wanted to be with you a bit."

"I just can't believe my whole world; everything I tried to hard to rebuild is crumbling so rapidly around me."

"I will get to the bottom of this Stella. That box. If your mother didn't give it to you, is there any chance that another could have been made exactly the same?"

"Mac…"

"Please Stella, think back if you can. You and I both know that Marvin Garcia had it made; he never made it personally. Could anyone else have seen it and perhaps asked to have one made just like it? Anyone else tell you about a keepsake box they had? If there is another, it could be the wood from that one that we are looking for and they are just setting you up."

"I wish I could remember," I sigh as I lean my back against the wall. A small smile instantly plays upon my lips when Mac's fingers slowly intertwine with mine, adding heat to my cool skin.

"You're cold," he remarks.

"Anxiety."

"Not surprised," he huffs as he looks sideways at me. "Flack and Danny are trying to chase down the suspect now. How are your girls doing?"

"They know the business is closed tomorrow in honor of Aiden as we did for Moni. Ling is having the toughest time as she was very close to her but I know it will affect Lindsay as well. I'm glad she has Danny."

"And the others?"

"Well Aria just started and Amber has only worked with me a year," I explain. I am about to say something further when Dr. Adams walks into the room and up to us.

"How is he?" I ask in haste.

"He's a fighter. He's still in his coma, sorry Mac," Dr. Adams tells us. "But the surgeon says it's a necessary precaution and that he should be out of it in a few days. I'm guessing it's not what you want to hear but it'll have to do. Here is what you were asking for. Just check with the nursing staff before you go in," Dr. Adams tells us as he takes his leave.

I watch Mac take a file but not open it. I'm sure it's to do with the case but it's driving me insane that I cannot know. I of course know his protocol and that to violate it might send the real murderer on an all expenses paid NYPD walking spree; and that I cannot allow no matter my personal feelings.

"Get some rest when you can," I lean in to kiss Mac on the cheek. But much to my surprise and delight, his free hand wraps around the back of my head and holds my mouth to his while he plants a firm kiss on it. My hands automatically wrap around his face and continue to keep his perfect mouth trapped for my kissing pleasure.

"I love you Mac, with all my heart," I whisper; wanting to assure him that despite the fact that I am mad at the whole damn system right now, I am still in love with him.

He pulls back with a smile and a small look of relief. "Happy to hear you say that."

"Sorry for…" I start only to have him shake his head.

"Nothing to be sorry for Stella, I would be pissed at me too if I was you right now," he smirks. "I hope Theo pulls through. I guess I really had nothing to worry about from him."

"Silly man," I tease as he we head for the door. "I'm going back to Sid's after this."

"I'll call you later, if I can. I love you Stella," he whispers as he kisses my cheek once more and then heads for the elevator; leaving me with a flushed face and elevated heart rate, wishing that this nightmare was over and I was just going to take him home and offer him an amazing massage before we make love and then fall asleep in peace. However, as I turn back to Theo's room and slowly head toward it, I realize my nightmare isn't ending anytime soon.

I reach the entrance to Theo's room and stop in the doorway. My eyes automatically well as I watch him fighting for his life. All my life he's looked after me like the big brother I never knew existed and here he in fact did exist all along; looking after his younger sister as was his duty. For over thirty years I have felt cheated out of something I had all along but now that I have it, I'm not going to let it slip away once again. I just have to pray that he pulls through.

I head into the hallway to call Sid and then am back at Theo's side until his wife Sydney arrives.

"Stella," she greets me with a warm hug, her eyes looking past me to her husband. Now more than ever, I am grateful that there was never jealousy between me and Sydney. Destiny knew I was waiting for Mac.

"I just got here myself," I tell her with a small sniffle. "But I can leave…"

"Stella," she pauses as she quickly grasps my hand. "Please stay for at least a little while; I don't want to be alone right now."

"For as long as you need," I answer warmly.

As I take my seat beside her, her hand still clutching mine, the other that of her husband, my mind drifts to Mac. I love him. Damn I can't lose him now. And in that very instant, I offer a desperate prayer, begging for help, for my name to be fully exonerated and our future to be back on track once again.

XXXXXXXX

I head into Sinclair's office with nervous anticipation. What if he found out something that further incriminates Stella? What if he found out other sordid details of her past that could hinder our future further? I have never wanted something as of late as I want for Stella and I to work out; to be together in a happy, stable, permanent relationship. Will I even get that now? Why all of a sudden so I have major doubts that actually have sound backing?

"You know she has quite the record as lead CSI," is the first thing Sinclair mentions to me as I enter his office.

"Is it true?"

"It is at least that much. But I did find out a few interesting things. I called Detective Flack and found out that he's searching for a Walter Benson."

"Yes Sir that is correct."

"Walter Benson is the half brother of Mindy Sanchez. Do you know her?"

"I uh…I do…what? He's what?" I ask in shock as my stomach starts to tighten a bit further. "He's the same man that we believe murdered Monique LeCroix and Dave Simpson and is responsible for the attack on myself and the attempted break in at Lady Stella's. What else did you learn about him?"

"One very vital fact. His father, Rico Sanchez…"

"Rico…isn't he…"

"Field operative for the FBI. Our mystery insider who has been helping both his criminal children."

"Damn it!" I curse as I look at Sinclair sharply. "So he's been amending files, covering his tracks and basically making up whatever he wants?"

"Up until now. I am just waiting on Judge Harvey for a federal arrest warrant and then I'll be paying him a special visit. He can no longer cover the mis-deeds of his children."

"But why did he…"

"Blackmail," Sinclair hands me a piece of paper. I quickly scan it to see that it's an email threat from Mindy Sanchez dated many years back; sent right to Rico Sanchez; telling him that she was going to go public with the fact that he slept with a crack addicted stripper when he was married unless he helped her with whatever she needed. It's odd because Stella is in a similar situation and yet she had assured me she wouldn't do this very thing.

"You know that phony report on Stella being allegedly accused of killing that girl at St. Basils when she was twelve?"

"Mindy?"

"Apparently Mindy had an interview with the same family but another girl, a Teresa Cummings was chosen instead. Surprisingly the girl was dead the next morning. The only clue was she was in possession of Stella's box. In the confirmed report Stella said she lost it."

"A plant by Mindy even then?"

"This is one bitter vindictive woman."

"But then what about Monique LeCroix and Aiden Burn?"

"Apparently Mindy had a job interview at the same fashion house as Monique. She was number two on the list and was nearly offered the job when they gave it to Monique. I found an email in the same file where Mindy is ranting to her brother about…well you can read it if you want."

"No need," I confess with a heavy sigh. "And Aiden?"

"She had applied to both the fashion house and the police academy at the same time. She was overlooked for one and…Mindy was turned down for the last rookie spot at the Police Academy in favor of…"

"Aiden Burn," I finish slowly as I take the second email and read the hatred filled words from Mindy to her half brother, the man in black.

"So whatever these girls wanted that would lead them to success Mindy wanted and when she didn't get it she…"

"Killed them. Were there others?" I interrupt my boss.

"A few over the years," Sinclair frowns. "I am also waiting on an arrest warrant for her as well. Flack has Benson's."

"What did Walter Benson get out of all of this?" I ponder.

"Maybe just the satisfaction of knowing that he was doing some good deeds, but more likely…" Sinclair pauses.

"What?"

"He was in love with her."

"What?" I ask in shock, my stomach wanting to lurch.

"Got proof of that as well. Incest Mac; that also is a pretty powerful blackmail motivator for a high profiled father. Oh yeah this woman Mindy Sanchez had it all."

"And Stella?"

"Well I have a final email here that Mindy was upset because Stella had offered to buy her part of the business out; making Stella the sole owner. They had built it together but then through some mutual agreements, they decided to part; Stella finally opting to buy the whole thing herself. At first Mindy agreed stating that she had something else in the works. My guess was either the job that Monique or Aiden took in her place. When the first fell through she went back to Stella. According this FBI report from Rico, Stella doesn't want to sell. So with Stella standing in the way of her last dream, guess who is Mindy's next target?"

"Stella!" I gasp as I reach for my phone. "So she's…"

"She's not clear yet as we still need to prove that Mindy planted that box in her apartment."

"But it is hers unless…" I pause as I get only Stella's voice mail. "Pick up," I groan as I quickly dial her home. When I get nothing in return I call the next place I hope she is by now.

"Sid, I'm sorry it's so late."

_"It's okay Mac. What is going on?"_

"I need to speak to Stella."

_"I'm sorry she's not here."_

"Where is she?" I beg in desperation. "She's not answering her phone."

_"She was with Sydney at the hospital visiting Theo when she got a call from Mindy."_

"Mindy?" I ask in dread as I look at Sinclair with a sinking feeling. "Sid is Stella with Mindy right now?"

_"I would assume she went to see her next. Why, what's wrong?"_

"Everything."

* * *

**A/N: **okay so more of their dastardly plot has been exposed! Hope you are all still liking it. A few more twists and turns as I expected. So think Mac will get to Stella in time? Think Mac is in danger also? And yeah some of you might have guessed Mindy so hope that was okay but you at least liked the twists beforehand to keep you guessing a bit longer. A showdown is coming so stay tuned and thanks again!

**PS:** Hope you also had a chance to check out my new action ficlet "48 Hours" hope you all like it and thanks again!


	31. Caught!

****

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 31 – Caught!**

* * *

I look at my phone and sigh as Mac's name comes up again on the display. "I'm sorry Mac," I lament as I stare absently into the dark night sky before me.

After I left Theo in Sydney's care I had gotten a call from Sid and then one from Mindy, both wanted to see how I was doing; Sid to ask me to come back to get some rest and Mindy to ask me to come to her place to get away from the stress that I was dealing with.

I told both of them that I just needed to be alone; Mindy I would talk to in the morning and Sid I would be back later.

_'Just as soon as you can Stella,' _Mindy had begged when we spoke last. _'I just need to clear something up. Please come see me tonight, it's important.'_

"Clear something up…" I mumble to myself as I pick up a nearby stone and lightly toss it to the side. Even after Frankie's death I don't remember feeling this – empty. I allow my mind to wander a bit more; thinking back to when I was a young girl, all the disappointment I faced when I wasn't selected by a family. All these years I thought it was just me and that no one cared; but my being overlooked was by purpose. It was actually because someone _did care _and didn't want me placed with strangers; but wanted me to remain under the watchful eye of a woman that loved me as much as she loved my mother.

I always had an allowance, school supplies, extra clothing; and a feeling that someone was watching over me.

"Father," I utter for the first time since I was a small girl and my heart starts to thud painfully once again. "Damn you," I curse softly as I toss another stone by the wayside. I try to think on what, after all these years, I would finally say to him, but right now all I can wonder is someone trying to hurt me this much and was it actually Theo? I have nothing to gain by hurting him and surely he would have known that?

My phone rings again, this time Sid's name popping up on the LCD display. "I can't Sid…I'm sorry," I whisper in a lament as I softly brush away a few more stray tears.

But right now I do wish Mac was with me, that his strong arms were holding me close and that his warm loving voice was whispering soothing words into my ears. The phone rings once more and I see Mindy's name come up on the display.

"I just need to be alone," I finally answer with an exasperated sigh.

_"Stella, they are going to charge you with Theo's attempted murder," she lies outright._

"What? How do you know this?"

_"I was just at the hospital and I overheard two officers talking. You need to come here right now and let me help you."_

"I'm not going to run," I tell her firmly. "Let me call Mac and…"

_"He's not going to tell you the truth Stella. He's with someone else right now."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Well…"_

"Mindy what is going on? What do you know about Mac?"

Then before I can ask another question, I get a texted a _very doctored _pictured of Mac seeming to be locked in a passionate lip embrace with Peyton. I feel my mind race with anger until I tell myself that Mac isn't a player; this just can't be him.

"I'll uh…take care of this," I tell her with some hesitation.

_"He just wants to destroy you Stella. He's hated our world the moment he entered it with his biased opinions and narrow-minded judgments."_

"I still owe him the chance to tell me the truth in person."

_"Why the hell do you care?" Mindy snaps._

"Because I love him and want to marry him!" I snap in return.

_"I see. I just don't want to see you hurt. Please Sid has Alice and you and I are alone. Please stay the rest of the night with me. I guess I'm just a bit on edge with all this as well."_

"You promise that as soon as I get there I can call Mac and ask about the picture."

_"Sure," she finally answers with some hesitation._

"Okay I'll uh…I'll be there soon," I tell her before I hang up. But just as I do I hear a noise behind me and turn, my eyes scanning the darkness but seeing nothing. With my anxiety already on edge wondering if I am being stalked I tell myself it's time to leave, I'll call Mac on the way to Mindy's.

I slowly exit my secret place in the inner courtyard at St. Basil's heading for the path that will take me back to the street. But no sooner do I pass a large cement statue but I feel two strong arms grab onto my coat and give me a tug backward. One quickly wraps around my neck the other arm ready for action. Out of the corner of my eye, as I twist my head, I spy a needle about to plunge and take action.

I slam my head backward, causing the man in black, Walter Benson, to curse but his grasp to tighten. My heel comes down hard on the top of his foot at the same time my elbow flies backward into his stomach. His lips offer an angry gasp but his grasp on me has finally loosened.

I make a break for the pathway, only have him give my coat another tug and I find myself falling forward into the statue. My cheek connects oddly with the cold surface and I know a nasty bruise is going to form. He grabs a handful of hair and jerks my head back. But pushing the pain aside I twist myself around, bringing the heel of my palm up into his face and pushing his nose upward, effectively breaking.

"AHHH!" Walter screams as he lets go of my hair. "Bitch!" He shouts as he lunges as me.

I take a step backward just as his frame tries to tackle mine. However, I feel myself starting to lose my footing and I know if it don't get out of here quickly I am going to be in big trouble.

"RAPE!" I shout. I was always told that either _'rape' _or _'fire' _was more effective than just help as it meant real trouble. I twist myself around, digging my nails into the dirt just as he grabs at my feet. But he yanks me backward and I slump back to the ground, losing my grasp.

"RA…" I try again as he drags me closer to him.

"Time to die Stella!" Walter barks angrily as his hands finally reach my waist. Panic starts to flood through me as images of Frankie come flooding back. But just before I can feel the prick of the needle in my skin, I hear another man's angry voice; one that is all too familiar.

"Get off her!" Mac's voice shouts as he jumps into action, yanking the man in black off me and allowing me to roll away, to at least catch my breath.

I quickly turn around, resting on my back and watching Mac land blow after blow to the man that is rapidly losing the battle with the highly-charged ex-marine.

"I giv…" he tries to say; Mac not having any of it, his fist continuing to deal blow after blow until he starts to subside in his grasp.

Mac allows his limp body to finally fall from his grasp, faint sirens now heard in the distance.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella!" I exclaim in worry as I rush to her, instantly dropping to my knees and looking her over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replies stonily and I look at her in wonder.

"What is it?"

"I just need some tim…"

"Did Mindy call you?" I ask in haste.

"Worried that she'll have told me about and Peyton before you had a chance?" Stella asks firmly.

"What?" I ask in utter surprise. "Stella I'm not with Peyton."

"Really Mac? After all the lies I have been told you have the nerve to…"

"Stella, I love you and only you. Now whatever lies Mindy has…"I start only to have Stella hold up her phone with the picture of me kissing Peyton.

"What the hell is this Mac?"

"This is a fake. Stella, listen to me about Mindy."

"I need to…" Stella starts, her eyes slightly widening. I don't have to question the reason behind the glance as my senses pick up on it immediately. I waste no time in grabbing my gun, twisting around on my knees and firing two shots just as Don and Jessica rush up to see Walter Benson, gun drawn, fall back to the ground – dead.

"Mac! Stella!" Jessica exclaims as she heads for us, Don heading for the body. "You two okay?"

"We're fine," I give Jessica a small nod before I look back at Don. "You might not need that arrest warrant."

"Arrest warrant?" Stella inquires, forcing my gaze to turn back to her. "Who is that Mac?"

"Walter Benson, Mindy's half brother and our stalker."

"Her what? Our what? So he killed Moni and Aiden and…"

"And Dave and Roger."

"Why?"

"To get to you," I tell her pointedly.

"What?"

"Stella I have the whole truth about him and Mindy."

"What about Mindy?"

"Please Stella, let's go somewhere and talk."

"Okay," she answers as she turns and slowly heads for the entrance to the back garden area.

"I'll be back Don."

We walk a little ways, my heart breaking with each step as I notice Stella's shoulders slump a bit further. We reach the end and both sit down on a nearby bench.

"Stella I'm sorry. After everything today, upsetting you further wasn't an option I wanted but…but you had to know the truth."

"Peyton?"

I take her hand in mine and look at her directly. "Stella Bonasera I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

She looks at me in surprise, a small smile automatically tugging at the corner of her perfect mouth. "Be serious Mac."

"I am," I tell her in truth. "I love you and only you. Whatever doctored picture your jealous, so called blood sister, sent you is a lie. She wants us apart. She wants you away from me so that she can hurt you. I will never allow that to happen. Please believe me."

In the few seconds that it takes her to finally put my mind at ease, I feel my world shrinking around me rapidly.

"Yes."

"Yes you believe me?"

"Yes I will marry you," she answers as she leans in closer, her warm lips brushing mine. "I love you Mac and trusted you. I guess I just needed to see it in your eyes; they never lie to me."

"I never loved Peyton," I reconfirm. "And I never will."

"I know."

"And I will ask you properly."

"Your words were from the heart Mac. It was perfect. Timing could have been a bit better," she teases and some of my tension subsides. "Now what else did you find out? What is this about Mindy being invovled in all this?"

"Mindy has been plotting against you for years. She was turned down for the same jobs as Monique and Aiden and killed them in a jealous rage. I'm willing to be that she has the drugs somewhere in her possession and took them when she went to see the girls. There was no resistance because she was never viewed as a threat to either of them. They would have, all of them, would have trusted her."

"Until now."

"What else did she say when she called?" I ask in haste.

"Just that she was anxious for me to come over and that you were on your way to arrest me for attempted murder of Theo. She said you were out to destroy me and then sent me that picture."

"And you believed none of it right?"

"I was going to call and ask where the picture was from but was jumped before I could make the call. How did you find me?" Stella queries.

"Same way they did, phone."

"Why Mac? Why would they do this?"

"Jealously, pure and simple," I tell her with a heavy sigh.

"And your boss, does he believe all this?"

"He's the one that told me. So there can be no questioning his judgment Stella, he's impartial."

Stella looks away and quickly swallows; but as she does she turns the side of her face to me with the bruise and I instantly curse.

"What did he do to you?" I ask gently as my fingers rest near her chin, not wanting to harm her delicate skin any further.

"It was a fight to the death Mac," Stella answers softly. "Why would she do all this to me?"

"I don't know but I need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to call her and keep her at her place."

"You are going there right now?"

"Jessica can take you to Sid's."

"Mac…"

"I'm sorry Stella, but…"

"No, I just want you to be careful. I know what she's capable of."

"I will," I reply with a small smile; tenderly touched by her loving concern. "We found emails, locked files, phone taps and a whole slew of other evidence that is gonna convict Mindy Sanchez of four counts of first degree murder. We were going to charge her half brother but her father, Rico Sanchez is gonna take the rest of it."

XXXXXXXX

I look at Mac in wonder, my mind racing as it tries to digest all this new information. All the things Mac tells me, seem to take an eternity to process, but in effect, it has only been a few minutes. I already knew about my father and my growing up in St. Basil's, but now to hear about Mindy killing that girl when she was 12; plotting with her half brother and biological father all these years; her hatred and jealousy of my girls and finally her wanting to kill me before she was going to skip the country. To make matters worse it was her father that had been making phoney FBI files, hacking into my bank accounts and doing god knows what else to help his murderous daughter. Mac was right, all this did hurt but I needed to know the truth.

"Please?"

I numbly pull out my phone and dial Mindy's number. "Hey it's me."

_"You're uh…late," Mindy answers, obviously surprised that I am still alive. _

I want to just yell at her that yes I am still alive and that she failed in her latest attempt and that she was going to go to jail for the rest of her life. But I know Mac needs to arrest her and so I bite back my hostility; telling myself that once she's in custody I'll have my go at her. I think I have more than earned it.

"Sorry. Why not put on some coffee. Guess we have a few things to discuss. I'm on my way."

_"I'll be waiting for you."_

She hangs up and I look at Mac and give him a nod. "She fell for it…at least I think she did. Damn it Mac, why the hell did she do all this?"

"I don't know the whole personal motive Stella but from what the evidence shows it seems she was jealous and greedy and those two things combined are very powerful and it just drove her to do the things she did without regard for human life or the consequences to those around."

"I knew her from a small girl."

"But you never really _knew _her," Mac gently corrects. "She's the opposite of you Stella. You turned your anger into something constructive for yourself; you never allowed your bitterness to consume you. She allowed her anger and hatred to fester and now we have this."

Mac looks up just as Don approaches.

"I have to go. Sinclair is going to get Rico and we need to bring her in."

I lean in and quickly kiss his lips, my mouth heading for his ear. "Sid has an extra room and I'll only stay there tonight if you are with me."

"I'll be there."

"Mac, we should go," Don mentions. "Jess can take Stella in the Avalanche."

"I'll see you soon," Mac whispers as he gives my hand one last squeeze and then stands up and follows after Don.

"Stella, I'm so sorry for all that's happened. I just found out the gist from Don on the way here," Jessica offers in sorrow.

"I know I…" my voice dies out as I look past Jessica to the man the ME's assistant is now zipping into a black body bag. "I just can't believe it. I never really was an orphan," I utter in misery as I slowly stand up to leave.

"Stella…"

"I was a mistake."

"Stella, wait," Jessica calls as she catches up to me. Her arm lovingly drapes around my shoulders and she gives them a friendly squeeze. "You were never a mistake. Mac nor Don didn't give me all the details and I don't really need them. But you have been given that chance now."

I stop walking and turn and look at her directly, a deep frown now firmly entrenched on my brow. "It's funny," I pause. "All my life I have waited for this moment; the moment when I find out that all along I have had a great family. And now that it's here? I don't want it."

And without giving her a chance for a verbal rebuttal, I turn on my heel and head for the waiting police cruiser. This nightmare can't end soon enough.

XXXXXXXX

"Was Stella okay?" Flack asks me in concern as we head for Mindy Sanchez's known address.

"A slight bruise from the fight but…well emotionally I don't know. She's strong and tough and I just fear…" my voice trials off.

"Fear what Mac?" Flack presses.

"That this will cause her just to really revert to a place she doesn't want me – ever."

"She loves you Mac, that much is evident."

"She's my life Don, my future."

"Well Sinclair is on his way to get Rico and we'll pick up Mindy and then this will be over. Even if Mindy doesn't confess we have all those paper documents right?"

"Right," I answer absently.

"Mac?"

"What scares me is that Mindy might have gotten away with it. If Stella had gone straight there…"

"She didn't," Flack reminds me and that is something that I need to take stock in. We reach the apartment with Mindy's current address and head inside, two other uniformed officers pulling up the same time that we get out.

"She could be armed," I tell them as we head for the front door. Once inside my heart starts to beat faster. The way she acted toward me right from the beginning now is very telling. But even I bought the story she concocted about her wanting to escape her abusive past. However, as much as that part is true, she was married to a cruel man, she allowed that hatred to fester, finally directing it toward the wrong people.

We reach her floor and my mind is racing. I can only imagine the lies that she is going to assault us with but at least I am going into this battle with the upper hand. I have all the evidence I need; fully convinced that she planted the items in Stella's box to frame her in case something like this happened.

"Mindy Sanchez! NYPD! Open up!" Flack's voice bellows as he pounds an angry fist on the door of her now quiet apartment. "Buffalo nickel says she knew we were coming."

"Keep your money," I retort as we turn to the caretaker to open the door. Once he does we slowly push it open and are greeted with a modestly furnished apartment but no occupant.

"Damn it!" I curse as I quickly put out an APB on Mindy Sanchez.

"Left in a hurry," Flack comments as we both slowly walk around. I head for the bedroom; a place I assume most women keep their valuables. But much to my dismay, anything that I could use as evidence against her is now gone.

I utter one more curse before I head into the main living area to check with Don. "Anything?"

"Nothing that will connect her with these murders or her half brother."

"I…" I start only to be stopped mid sentence by the phone ringing. "Taylor."

_"Mac, it's me," Sinclair's weary voice rings through on the other end. "Rico is gone."_

"So is Mindy," I inform him as I look up at Flack. "I guess the APB will be now for two," I grimace and Flack whispers an angry curse before he continues his search around the small apartment.

_"Is Stella safe?"_

"She's with Jessica Flack on the way to a friends. She'll have a car stationed outside and on her until we find them both."

_"Okay I'm here with the field director for the FBI. We'll find him and hopefully when we do that we'll find her and end this."_

"Nothing would make me happier."

I hang up with Sinclair and then look at Don with a frustrated expression.

"Mac, it's nearly two AM. When did you sleep last?"

"What about you?"

"I sleep on a regular basis," he counters.

"I told Stella I wouldn't sleep until this was solved."

"It's solved," he smirks with a smug like expression. "Now it's time to let me do my job. I'll call Sully and we'll work on getting Mindy. Go and get some rest."

"I'll be at Sid's."

"Who's Sid?"

"Night Don," I tell him with a weary glance as I head out the door. In this case I don't mind taking his advice, as I am more than past the threshold of fatigue and want nothing more than to climb into a soft bed and hold Stella close; if even for only a few hours. I finally reach Sid's home but my apprehension is I think higher than it was before I found Stella tussling in the garden with her would be killer.

"Hey Mac," Sid warmly greets me as he pulls me into a casual hug. "How are you holding up?" He asks in concern.

"Worried about Stella, is she here?"

"Asleep in the guest room."

"Okay," I sigh. "I'll call her in the mor…" I turn to leave but am interrupted and stopped by Sid's arm gently grabbing me and stopping my actions.

"Mac, the bed is big enough for two and you look like you are going to drop at any moment."

"I uh…have nothing to sleep in," I state in truth.

"I might be able to help with that."

About half hour later, I am standing in the doorway to the small room, dressed in a pair of Sid's sweat pants and my undershirt. They are a bit too tall for me, but at this point I don't care; I need sleep. I carefully ease myself into bed beside Stella, her warm body automatically curling up beside me. But as soon as I pull the covers over me, her eyes open as I suspected they would.

"She was gone and Don and Sully are looking for her right now."

"But Mac…"

"I need sleep Stella and I need you. Since you are here I can do two things at once," I smirk and she just frowns. "There is nothing I can do right now. Don is right, this is his job and now we have to wait. Jessica is in the other room and there is an officer outside; one that will be awake all night," I smirk as I lean in and kiss her on the forehead. "Please?"

"Well I know you need rest," she tells me tenderly as I drop my gaze to her cheek and frown.

"Sid put some stuff on it," Stella explains in haste. "It's going to be fine. I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella," I whisper as we kiss once more.

XXXXXXXX

It doesn't take long for Mac's eyes to close and his breathing to slow. In part I too suspected she would already be gone. She's been crafty this long and I suspect she's already left the country. Probably was on a plane the last time she called me.

I try to settle my mind so that I too am able to get some sleep, but with Theo fighting for his life and Mindy now on the loose, it's a losing battle. However, the only reason I actually do get some sleep is because my body is too tired to think anymore, prompting my eyes to close as I am whisked away into the tormented realm of sleep.

A few hours later, I hear Sid in the other room and feel Mac's warm body starting to gently stretch against mine. I open my eyes and smile at his handsome face, slightly flushed and framed with mussed hair.

"Morning," he whispers without opening his eyes.

"Morning," I whisper in return as I lean in and ever so gently taste his warm and inviting lips.

"Did you sleep at all?" Mac asks as he opens his eyes and looks at me in concern.

"Not really," I confess in truth. "Still trying to figure all this out," I huff as I turn and rest on my back, looking up at the ceiling. However my view is quickly obscured as his handsome face comes into view when he props himself up on an elbow and looks down, his fingers absently playing with stray curls.

"I can't imagine what you are going through."

"I hear a but in there," I tell him in haste.

"But I just don't want this to force you to retreat into something that you don't need to."

"Doubt you'd let me," I retort with a wry smile and his face softens. "So much has changed for me Mac in the past few hours. I never really knew my mother because she was taken from me when I was so young but now I have someone who has known her for so long and can tell me what I'm missing. I always knew Theo looked out for me like a brother and I just need to know if it was because he knew this entire time?"

Mac lets me rattle a few more unanswerable questions before we both hear Sid heading our way.

"Morning," Jessica's voice is heard instead of Sid's. "Coffee?"

"How did you know we weren't sleeping?"

"No more snoring," she chuckles as she walks away.

"She gets her cheeky side from Don," Mac smirks.

"I heard that," Jessica calls out.

"Well I guess we should get up and get ready."

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well I gotta check in with Sinclair and then catch up with Don and see what progress either has made and then head back to the lab and…well and I guess start putting the case findings away. We can now notify the families and put some initial closure to all this."

"I think I'll tell my team; except for Lindsay because I'm sure Danny has told her everything already."

"Yeah he does like to do that," Mac smiles as his fingers fiddle with the edge of my sleep shirt.

"And then I want to go and see Theo and then head home and get supper ready for when you get home."

Mac looks at me with an odd expression, prompting me to arch a brow in wonder. "What?"

"Like it when you say _home_," he whispers as his hand gently wraps around my head and brings my lips to his, planting a heated kiss firmly on them. "And more of this after supper?"

"Lots more of this."

"Like the sound of that."

XXXXXXXX

To be honest I wish I was able to take Stella with me but I need to get things cleared up at the lab, the return of her box included and since this case still hasn't officially been closed, I also have to be careful what further information I divulge. Stella watches me dress, forcing my face to gently flush and my heart to quicken.

"Like when you undress better," she praises with a warm smile.

"Likewise," I retort and she flashes me a wide grin. We finally emerge from the small bedroom and head for the kitchen. Alice is already making coffee for the new officers on watch outside, Jessica is on the phone to Don, telling him to go home and get a few hours sleep and Sid is waiting for us at the breakfast table.

Thankfully no one makes a big deal about us still looking tired and weary as everyone in the room knows the emotional toll all this is starting to take. Sid pours us coffees and then starts to make breakfast. But with Don going home to sleep for a few hours, Danny too I suspect, someone will have to be in the office and that will be me.

"Thanks Sid, but I do have to go. I wish I could discuss more about the ca…" I start only to have him shake his head and hold up his hand for me to stop.

"No need to apologize Mac, you are just doing your job and no one in this room can fault you for that," he warmly puts my mind at ease. "Breakfast wrap to go?"

"Actually I would like that."

"Alright everyone, I'm going to go home and get a few hours sleep with Don," Jessica tells us as she gives Stella one last hug. "See you soon Mac. Sid and Alice thank you once again."

I offer her a wave goodbye and then offer my own thanks once again to Sid before Stella walks me to the door. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close; my mind delighting in the of my arms holding her in my grasp. I kiss her cheek and then pull back with a small smile.

"I'll call you later or as soon as I hear something."

"Okay," she agrees as she takes the sides of my face, brings my mouth to hers and then kisses me firmly on the lips. I regrettably take my leave, head for the waiting Avalanche that Jessica left for me and am heading to the lab in record time. Once there, as suspected, it's just me and Adam; Sheldon on his way in.

I got a message from Sinclair stating that it seems like both Mindy and Rico had boarded a plane to South America; as we had all suspected, a place with no US extradition. But just as I am about to put away the last of the emails, my eyes notice something that is out of place. I guess in my haste yesterday I didn't notice this or pay it any further special attention and then when we were going to arrest Mindy I thought that would be it. But now this is begging for a second look.

"That's not her address," I mumble as I look at the address for Mindy once again. So if we went to only one then…what is at the other? With the thought of hopefully finding some incriminating evidence that will convict Mindy Sanchez for good I have a plan of action. With everyone out searching for them, I figure I'll check it out alone, stuff the paper into my pocket and head for the elevator once more; not seeing Peyton slipping into my office and leaving something for me to find when I return.

I waste no time in heading for Mindy's second or maybe even primary address; coming to a stop in front of an abandoned storefront in a rather deserted part of town. "This can't be right," I huff as I look at the address one more. But it is and so I make sure my gun is ready and then head for the front door.

"Mindy Sanchez?" I pound firmly. But when I get nothing in return I head for the back, finding the back door open. My heart starts to race as I slowly head inside, my gun now out of its holster and ready for action. I pass into the interior and stop and stare in wonder; it's furnished and looks like it was lived in last night.

"Mindy?" I call out once more in a firm tone. My eyes quickly start to scan the area, finally settling on something that makes my heart race.

"Another Pandora's Box," I mutter as I quickly head for it. I slowly lift the lid and stare in anger at a syringe needle, a packet of white power, which I assume is China White; a liquid deliverer and a few other things that confirm that Mindy is the one that had the drugs all along.

But just as I hear a noise and go to turn, I hear the unmistakable click in my ear as an automatic handgun is pressed into the side of my face.

"Not wise to open Pandora's Box Detective Taylor," Mindy hisses angrily. "You are tresspassing."

"You're under arrest for…"

"And I _hate_ trespassers," she growls. I try to pivot on my foot to try to take her down, when suddenly and much to my horror, I feel the unmistakable prick of a needle puncturing the skin on the back of my neck and instantly my panic rises and a strange sensation starts to course through my veins.

"Trespassers must be punished!"

I turn to see Rico Sanchez glaring at me in anger as he presses his gun into my cheek and cocks the trigger. Small circles start to form before my eyes and my heart starts to beat dangerously fast. I offer an elbow back and push my entire frame backward onto Rico, taking us both to the floor. But whatever that drug is mixed with, is playing havoc with my strength as I have no fight in me at all within seconds. I merely roll to the side and look up; blinking my eyes to clear the spots as I am relieved of my gun and handcuffs. This is how they subdued Roger and Dave; this is why there was no restraint marks or defensive wounds.

"They...know…I'm here…" I try to lie; cursing myself for not telling anyone where I was going, my breathing now starting to shallow.

"Nice try," Mindy smiles down at me. "Bring him. We need to put him someplace safe," she smirks as she pulls out her phone.

"No…" I try to make myself heard; eliciting only a few small laughs in return.

"Then I'm going to call Stella and tell her that _I have something precious that belongs to her_. And when she comes for you…you'll both die together."

Those are the last words I hear before my world finally fades to black, a sickening sensation starting to consume me as my side sustains he first of many blows before I am finally restrained and taken away.

Is this really the end? _Stella!

* * *

_

**A/N:** well you know I had to get a bit more Mac peril in before the end right? Hehe….but hope you liked their fluffy moments before and the proposal (think a real one is coming also? hehe) and one more showdown is coming and I hope you'll like it. So stay tuned and thanks again! :D

**PS:** Complicated just updated and hope you liked it as well! THANKS SMACKIES!


	32. Revenge…

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 32 – Revenge…

* * *

**

****

**First an introduction! Yeah it's only taken me 9 years to get this done.**

**Well everyone this year I want to finally give you a personal introduction to my hard working muse. **

**Her name is 'Alice'**

**Part of the reason I chose that name is because Alice is the name of my all-time favorite Disney Heroine (Alice in Wonderland) and much like that beloved character, we too like to explore all the writing potential that an idea has to offer us; going down into the literary rabbit hole or through the creative looking glass as it were. She was an Independant Headstrong woman who was also a dreamer with a vivid imagination just like myself which translates into my work; either fan fiction or original.**

**So say hello to 'Alice' and now back to the stories! She promises to keep working very hard for you all this coming writing year of 2011**

* * *

I feel my body struggling to pull itself out of its drugged stupor; my head throbbing, my body aching and my state – roughly restrained. I try to open my eyes but am hindered by a dark cloth tied tightly around my head. My mouth is filled with a thick try cloth that is also tied behind my head, keeping my yells for help to a dull whimper. My arms are pulled taut overhead and my wrists are cuffed to what I assume is a pole. I'm seated but when I try to move I realize that my feet are also bound and weighted to the ground. I am in effect – caught!

_HELP ME!_ I try to yell rattling the cuffs on the poll hoping the sound will attract someone. But to no avail, the top of the poll is covered with something soft so the scraping sounds I was hoping for are not to be heard. They thought of everything.

_Help…_I try again, my lungs constricting. But as I cough I am painfully reminded that I did sustain a beating while unconscious and I quickly stop, my face wheezing in pain.

"Welcome back detective Taylor," a low mocking tone greets me.

I once again offer muffled sound through my gagged lips which only elicits another round of mocking laughter from my female captor. I hear steps looming closer and feel my entire frame tense, my fingers curling into tight fists.

"Don't worry detective," Mindy's voice leans in closer, her breath hot on my dirty cheek. "I'm not going to kill you," she pauses before she places a small blade against my cheek and lets it slowly slide upward so that it's resting between my skin and the dark fabric keeping me blind. "Just yet," she finishes with an angry growl before she yanks the blade, cutting the fabric and my skin in the process; just a small tear but enough to make a vivid point.

I offer a small growl of pain and then start to rapidly blink some dirty tears away; my eyes instantly watering as the dust collides with my dry retinas. I finally get my vision to clear and then look at Mindy in front of me.

"You know I never liked you right from the start," Mindy huffs as she kneels before me.

I look around, trying to get my bearings to at least see where I am being held prisoner.

"You are not going anywhere Detective," Mindy's states as she grabs my chin and roughly forces my face back to hers. With it nearly trapped between my two captive arms I have no choice but to look at her in anger. "You know Mac you are a handsome man," she stars as her finger toys with the edge of the cloth gag tightly pulled between my lips. She teases like she's going to take it off and then pulls back.

"But men should be seen and not heard; especially you. Besides I know what you are going to tell me and I don't want to hear it!" She hisses and then leans back. "I had everything planned until you came along. I won't let you ruin this for me! This is all YOUR FAULT!"

_You did this you bitch! _I mumble at her.

"I figured that you'd just do your job and then walk your ass back out of our world and never look back like the rest of the losers did. But no you had to stay!"

_You murdered four people!_

"Just can't figure why Stella?" Mindy pauses as she looks away and then back at me with a scowl. "She's just as big a tramp as all the rest of us. You like tramps? Low grade…" she starts and my anger takes over, hate filled adrenaline propelling my head forward so that it connects with hers. I don't care about the strain on my neck and arms, the cuffs biting into my wrists as they thrash again in place.

Mindy's hand lashes out and offers my right cheek a hearty slap which causes my face to sting and my head to snap back in pain; well as far back as it can which isn't much thanks to my arms. But I quickly counter and look at her in defiance.

"Here are the facts Detective. You are mine and you will die. Stella is going to get a call from me and then come here and then she'll watch you die. You see the one thing she said she valued more than her life itself was you. I take you and then her life; seems pretty even to me," she snickers.

"And since…" she pauses as she pulls out her phone and then looks back at me. "Your attraction to Lady Stella started here, figure its kinda fitting it ends here."

_I'm in Stella's basement!_

I feel my stomach tighten and my eyes wanting to water as I listen to her words. _Stella told her that? I was worth more to her than her own life? She tells other's that? _I try to tug once more on the cuffs keeping me captive but Mindy merely shakes her head and leans back again. I grumble into the gag, yelling at her to allow me to speak, to beg…to plead with her to stop her merciless plan.

"Sorry Mac, your time to beg for mercy, yours or hers ended long ago."

I watch her stand up and then take a few steps back, allowing me ample view of the small dark basement I am being held captive in.

"Just can't figure…why'd you stay around anyways."

_I love her! _I yell. _You're not even half the woman Stella is!_

"Yeah I'm sure your words to her were real," Mindy snickers. "You are a liar…

_NO! _I shake my head.

"A LIAR!" Mindy shouts. But thankfully no more strike or blow, she just glares at me before she turns away, allowing tormented silence to grow as I painfully try to shift to a better position.

But with only my dress shirt to keep me warm and my adrenaline almost spent I am now starting to feel the chill wanting to take over. With my arms captured overhead and my feet on the ground, my aching ribs are starting to feel the strain from the beating. But just before I can wonder where the man is who helped Mindy get me like this is, I hear heavier footsteps and snap my head to the left to see.

"Hello detective Taylor," Rico Sanchez mocks as he slowly walks toward me and stands beside Mindy. "Got yourself in rather a tight spot huh. Don't look too tough right now for an ex-marine," he goads as he kicks me in the leg.

I offer a grunt but refuse to show weakness or fear to either one of my captors and offer both whatever expression of defiance my face can offer.

"Your defiance is amusing," Rico goads. "But writing your obituary will be equally as amusing."

Those words force my head to snap upright and look at this new threat in wonder.

"You see I control the paperwork. I have a car waiting to take me to JFK. You see I have already tapped into the central FBI hub and given myself and Mindy a brand new life and you and Stella a fond farewell. I'm just waiting for the facts to be confirmed," he winks.

_You'll never succeed! _I offer in vain.

"Right," Rico looks at Mindy with a nod. "Time to end this game. Make the call."

_NO! Stella!_ I yell as I start to thrash again. Rico takes advantage of my vulnerable state by delivering another blow to my tender ribs forcing me yell in pain. Another winds me and with my wrists and arms useless I know that I can do little than sit here and take whatever he dishes out. My head hangs slightly forward, my chest heaving for fresh air. With my lips impeded by the dry cloth, breathing through them actually hurts and my nose is feeling the strain even more.

"Quiet everyone," Mindy states cheerily as she prepares to dial, prompting Rico to shove his gun in my cheek and cock the trigger, forcing me to stop my useless moving and swallow hard.

All I can do now is offer a frantic prayer for help and that Stella doesn't come and that I can find someway to get myself free before my fate and Stella's at Mindy's hands is realized.

"Hello Stella," are the two cold blooded words that bring the room to a standstill.

XXXXXXXX

"Have you talked to Mac this morning yet?" Sid asks as we sit down to some lunch.

"No not yet," I answer, looking up at the clock. "I'm sure that Mindy is somewhere over Columbia right now."

"Just can't figure her doing all those things. I really bought her act all these years."

"As did I," I huff as I take a bite of my salad. "Funny, Mac never liked her from the start. Course she never liked him. I thought that maybe it was the cop thing and then maybe she was just jealous but…damn it Sid, I never figured any of this."

"All these years her hatred of you must have been intense."

"Intense enough to kill that brutally," I sigh as I lean back in my chair and look at Sid with a heavy frown. "How long Sid?"

"How long what?"

"How long do you think she was like that? I mean it must have ebbed and flowed when we were kids."

"What was she like when you first met her?" Sid inquires.

"Troubled, but then weren't we all?" I counter with a heavy sigh.

"But as troubled?"

"She had nothing and Sid I mean nothing. I can understand why she hated those that had things she didn't get."

"And her temperament?"

"I guess looking back now there were telltale signs but Sid, we were kids, who could have known that she would have ended up like this? I mean Sid she…she murdered Moni and Aiden for what…"

"Why did Cain murder Abel?"

"What?"

"Simple question. First recorded murder ever. They were brothers. Really had no real reason to be angry with each other."

"Sid…"

"One was jealous over the other. Anger, jealousy, hatred; they are all very closely interlinked. Mindy was always jealous of you. Jealousy fed her anger and anger fed her hatred; that fueled her deadly actions."

"Then why not just come after me?"

"She was also just a jealous person. She viewed herself as lesser in every way and wanted those she knew to be the same as her. I remember when she told us she had an interview for the same job as Moni and then was called to try out for the same intake as Aiden. Why do you think she's come back in the past few months wanting to be your partner again? Because the things she wanted she didn't get and you were her last straw."

"And she knew that I wasn't just going to give in or give up and so I…"

"You would have been next," Sid answers gravely.

"And she figured that if something went wrong, she'd plant the evidence in my box and just walk away while I rot in jail."

"But she never figured Mac."

"No she didn't," I state softly, my lips automatically curling into a wide smile. "But then again neither did I."

"And I doubt neither did he," Sid quips.

"And when this is over?"

"Stella, you told the truth and Mac knows that now."

"I meant me," I lament as I fold my head into my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…nothing I guess," I huff as I turn my gaze away from Sid's wondering glance.

"You are wondering which world you want to belong to after this?"

"No Sid, there is no debate. I belong here now and…and I guess I just never factored on…"

"Someone like Mac coming into your life, turning it upside down and making you want to get back into his world once again?"

"Something like that," I resign. "I had at one time had my whole life planned out. Course it was a solitary journey but now Mac has changed some of that."

"Mac is not just some appendage Stella. He is a part of your life but you know that while he might factor _into _the decision, he'll never make it for you."

"I guess I just need…" I start, only to be interrupted by my cell phone ringing. Thinking its Mac, I answer in haste. Sadly it's the last person I would be expecting right now.

_"Hello Stella."_

"Mindy," I say slowly as I turn and look at Sid in dread.

_"Got a minute?"_

"Where are you?"

_"Always right to the point."_

"Did you kill Monique and Aiden?"

_"You've been hanging around Mac too long," she snickers. "You know keeping his company could be bad for your health as well as his."_

"Just answer the damn question!"

_"I have something that belongs to you."_

"Where are you?"

_"Bogota."_

"Columbia," I mutter and Sid puts his phone down; both of us buying the lie. "Then what do you have for me?"

_"Something precious that can prove your innocence."_

"You took my box?"

_"Do you want it or not?"_

"Just tell me why."

_"Because all my life I have hated you."_

"I'm sorry."

_"Bye Stella."_

"Wait where is it?"

_"Your most prized possession is waiting for you at your place. See you in hell."_

She hangs up and I look at Sid with a heavy frown. "She's in Columbia and somehow took my box from Mac's office. Probably got Rico to do it during the night or something."

"But she confessed right?"

"Sid, Bogota has no extradition. That's why she went there. Damn it!"

"Did she say why she did it?"

"She hated me all her life," I sigh as I head for the door to get my coat. "Well I'll go get the box and then go and see Mac right away."

"Stella, take someone with you."

"Both Don and Jessica are sleeping and…"

"Then I'm coming with you," Sid mentions.

"Sid, it's no big deal," I insist.

"Then I'll just wait in the car. And if you don't come out then I'll call the cops."

"You think she's set a trap?"

"Why not?"

I look at him with a heavy frown. "Okay," I nod as I head for the door. "How on earth am I going to explain this to Mac?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll understand," Sid utters fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

"Well she bought it," Mindy looks at me with a sweet smile as she hangs up with Stella and then gestures for Rico to leave. She kneels down in front of me and once again, roughly grabbing my face and jerking me forward, putting painful pressure on my cuffed wrists and forcing my lips to offer a garbled groan as she keeps me in place.

"Did you honestly think you'd win?" She snides and then pushes my face back.

"Now what?"

"I'll wait for Stella and you go and get our things ready to leave; I'll meet you at the airplane hangar. Three C right?"

"Not in front of him," Rico hisses, gesturing in my direction with his.

"Why not? Who's he gonna tell? Jimmy Hoffa?" Mindy laughs, forcing my fists to tighten once more. I feel a bit of give in the ropes that are only crudely tied around my feet and I take advantage of their bickering to slightly shift my feet back and forth.

"Fine. Just hurry already."

"Trust me, Stella and I have had our little girls chat," Mindy looks over at me, causing me to instantly cease my actions. "Now go before she gets here."

"Right," Rico agrees, offering me one last glance before he heads for the back door and is gone; leaving me alone with Mindy and only an angry slam to break the silence.

She looks at me with a narrowed glance before she heads toward the back door to watch Rico take his leave. I try to once again move my feet, trying to do anything to give myself some kind of leeway to freedom. My throat is raw and my head pounding but all I can think is that Stella is going to walk into a death trap and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. Last time with Walter I was free and able to take him down; but not this time. What if I do have to watch her die before my eyes? The cuffs finally reach the end of the towel make a scraping noise, drawing Mindy's angry gaze back in my direction. I had ceased moving my feet but continued to move my cuffed wrists, stopping only when she took a step toward me.

"Sorry Detective Taylor, but you will die today. Those have no quick release and you can't even chew your hand off to get yourself free," she taunts my helpless state. "Just think on your failure while we wait; which shouldn't be too much longer."

I hurl one more useless curse in her direction which only makes her snicker at me once more before she turns her back. Then without warning she turns back to me and heads in my direction; the angry look of hatred so intense in her eyes that I actually feel myself trying to back away.

She comes to my side and then without warning, with her left hand tugs on the knot of the gag, pulling my head painfully back; her right hand sticking her gun into my cheek, the trigger being cocked. _What the hell?_

"Showtime Mac."

_Stella! Stella's here!_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so I'm only going to go in, get the box and then come out and we'll go and see Mac right away."

"How long do I wait before I send in the Calvary?" Sid inquires.

"Ten, fifteen minutes," I answer with a small shrug. "I gotta give the place a once over. The girls know we are closed today but I still want to make sure everything is in tact. Don't worry Sid, I'll be right back."

"Stella at least don't go in there unarmed."

"Trust me Sid, I'm not."

Sid gives me a nod but his concerned expression never leaves him. I exit the car and head toward my building; a feeling of nervous apprehension starting to consume me for the first time since I laid eyes on the property and knew what I wanted to build for myself.

I had worked so hard to rise from the ashes and here the one person I thought would be standing by me in a business sense is the one person trying to destroy all this at any cost. And she's proven that; four precious lives already taken because of her jealousy.

I head into the front entrance, my heart racing and my mind yelling at me to call Mac. However, what I don't know is that my call would be moot anyways; the man I love is now captive one story below and his phone is turned off. In a matter of minutes it would be a fight to the death.

I slowly close the door behind me, my body instantly shuddering as the chill of death runs down my spine. I give my head a shake as I head toward the kitchen where Mindy said my box would be. Part of me is very glad she's in South America because if she was here I'm sure I would have no hesitation to kill her on the spot. The other part of me says get the box and get to Mac and get on with your life.

I enter the kitchen and look around. Nothing seems out of place and yet something just isn't right. I hear slight movement coming from the basement door and feel my heart rate soar. But before I can make a move, I spy a note out of the corner of my eye and quickly reach for it.

_'Basement'._

"What the hell?" I grumble as I drop my purse and head for the door, pulling it open and then flipping on the light. But as soon as the light comes on, I stare in horror at the object on the ledge before me.

"Mac's shield? Mac? Mac!" I call out only to be rewarded with a small bout of laughter. I had pulled my phone to dial Sid but then dropped it, live, when Mindy's voice came to life.

"Your precious item is down here Stella," Mindy's voice beckons from the shadows, the chill now running down to my feet.

"Where is…" I rush down the stairs, Mac's badge in hand and feel my world come to a complete…dead…stop.

"Mac…no…"

There in Mindy's murdering grasp is my most prized possession; Mac, the man I love more than life itself, my future. Cuffed, gagged and beaten, but his eyes hold defiance and determination.

"Mindy let him go," I plead instantly.

"You know I would have asked you to give me your gun but I know since that asshole Frankie you don't even have one around. Well not that I could find."

"Let him go Mindy," I ask again, hoping to get her mind off the whereabouts of my said weapon.

"Why would I?" She laughs as she pulls his head back a bit further, an angry gasp escaping his trapped lips. I see dried blood on his forehead, around his mouth and nose and a dark circle around his right eye. He didn't go willingly as I would have suspected.

"Where is Rico?" I ask in anger. "Where is the bastard that hurt Mac?"

"Trust me Stella in a few minutes it won't matter," Mindy says as she slowly pushes herself up and looms over Mac with her gun poised and ready. "Now you will watch him die. Now you'll know that I have taken away everything you ever wanted."

"Why? Just tell me why the hell you are doing all this?" I ask in anger, my fingers curling tightly around Mac's shield. I take a step closer but in the opposite direction of Mac, hoping Mindy will follow suit and she does.

"Because I hate you."

"But why? I never got anything more than you did?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Yes you do! You owe me that much. Why Monique? Why Aiden? Why the others? WHY?" I yell as she takes another step, mirroring me and finally clearing Mac.

"Because all my life I wanted to be YOU!" She shouts back.

"When did you know of my family?" I demand.

"Who the hell…"

"I care. When?"

"Not that long ago," Mindy confesses.

"Well then I don't understand. Why all your life?"

"You really don't get it do you?"

"No, I guess I really am that stupid," I growl. "You had just the same as me."

"Hardly," Mindy guffaws. "But now you'll have nothing. Your boyfriend will die first. Besides, he was only using you for sex," she snides and I see Mac's fists tighten with rage. "Like he'd ever see a quality woman in you! Does he know about all the extra favors you offer your clients?"

"Your lies are pretty pathetic and Mac knows they are just that," I frown as she comes a bit closer still.

"I did you a favor! You met because of me. You even said when you met that he hated your world and your kind. Trust me Stella, he was using you. He could no more fit into this world than you could into his! You're both has beens!"

"I guess it's better than a never was!"

I know that comeback was lame but trying to reason with her about Mac's feelings at this point would be moot; all she had in her eyes was death, reason and understanding had long since fled. She was going to kill us, that was her intent and nothing I said would do the trick to change her mind. I could only hope to stall long enough for Sid to call Don and get help on the way. But even then I feared it would be too late. We don't have twenty minutes; I'd be surprised if we have five.

I take a millisecond to glance at Mac, his roughed up but ever handsome expression begging at me not to do something stupid.

"Look at him all you want Stella, in fact go on and tell him you love him."

"I want to hear him say it back."

"For…"

"I WANT TO!" I shout in a fit of rage, taking another step closer. I need to get closer to her so figure if I can attempt to walk past then I can at least try to wrestle the gun from her hand. I have no intention at all of putting my back to her and as much as I want Mac's help, I know there is no time. He saved me and now it's time to return the favor.

"Please Mindy? One last time…" I beg in a softer tone, hoping she'll give in to my ploy.

"Beg me again Stella."

I swallow my pride, my brain reminding me that they are only words and Mac is not going to think me weak at all in this circumstance. But this is part of my plan.

"Please Mindy, let me hear Mac tell me one last time."

I slump my shoulders in a mock display of remorse, praying she'll buy it; I need her distracted for this to work. And she finally does.

"Fine. Besides hearing his pathetic lie will amuse me. Make it quick."

I slowly start to walk toward her, my heart racing and my stomach tight, my mind telling me what to do next. Thankfully she hasn't seen the shield in my right hand as I had it mostly behind me. I carefully arrange the points so they are between my fingers, hoping they'll do the most damage when I attack.

Mindy slowly counters as I reach her, her body moving a bit to the left while I pass on the right.

"You know the saddest part of all this?" Mindy asks slowly.

"What's that?"

"In the end you gave up rather easily."

"Is that so?" I inquire as we are now eye to eye, her gun pointed at my chest. "Actually Mindy…" I stop, my world instantly slowing as I make my move. "It's time for you…to go to hell."

My right fist tightens as much as it can around the hard shield as my right arm swings through the air. Not expecting me to do anything other than meekly comply, Mindy thankfully isn't ready for my attack and is caught off guard.

Her lips offer a grunt of pain as my fist, with the hardened edges exposed land on her left cheek, snapping her head back in pain. Her fingers pull back on the trigger but I manage to sidestep the shot and it embeds itself into the wall behind us. If Sid didn't have a reason yet to call Don; he was just given one. He must have heard that shot.

"Bitch!" She yells at me as she tries to twist herself around in my flailing grasp. I punch her in the side but she counters and kicks me in the thigh and then punches me in the stomach. She aims the gun at Mac and fires. Thankfully my yanking at her arm caused the bullet to miss my beloved captive but his predicament is still dire, if I don't win this fight we are both dead. Don won't make it here in time.

XXXXXXXX

Watching Stella tussle with Mindy is forcing my whole body to surge with adrenaline and my heart to want to explode into a million pieces. I hate feeling useless and know that if Stella doesn't get the upper hand we are both as good as dead. They tumble to the floor once more, a jumble of arms and legs and a gun ready to go off in the middle of them.

I get a glint of gold in Stella's grasp and I know that it's my shield she's using to defend herself and I couldn't be prouder. I know Stella used to be a CSI and I would never consider her weak. Fighting Walter Benson was one thing but I know she can take Mindy. She has too.

Sadly all I can do is watch my future continue to struggle with an evil entity; a woman bent on destruction for no justifiable cause. The gun goes off once more and by now the police should be on their way. _Come on Don, where are you. _

Stella's lips emit a cry which snaps my attention back to them; my body still struggling in vain to get itself free of my cruel bonds. I don't care if I pull the damn cuffs right through my skin; I have to get free; I have to do something.

I watch Stella land another harsh blow to Mindy's stomach but Mindy counters with a knee to Stella's side and then a kick to her lower leg. My heart aches to hear Stella cry out like that and for a split second I see images of her after fight with Frankie.

_Come on Stella, get the upper hand! _I beg as I watch from my captive vantage point. In reality, I know that only a few minutes have passed but already it seems like I have endured a painful lifetime with no peaceful resolution in sight. Stella elbows Mindy in the neck, making Mindy slightly wheeze but her grasp on the gun never falters.

_Get the damn gun! _I offer with a muffled yell as it goes off once more, this time grazing me in the leg and forcing searing pain to through course my entire tension wracked frame.

Mindy pulls Stella's hair back once more and then hits her in the head with the butt end of her gun, forcing her to slightly fall back and my head to shake in fear.

_No! Stella get up! GET UP!_

I see Mindy kick Stella in the leg once more and then finally pull free.

_Stella get up! _I beg as I see her slow to respond.

"Sorry Mac…but your time…is up," Mindy pants as she wipes some blood from a cut to her lips. "Be right back Stella…to put you out…of my misery."

Mindy nears me but my gaze is fixed on Stella, my mind and heart begging her to get up. _Stella! Get up!_

"I guess revenge is…"

"Mine!" Stella's voice is heard, forcing Mindy's eyes to widen and my gaze to instantly shift. "Time to pay for all you've done," Stella states angrily, now on her knees with her own gun trained.

"But…"

"This is my future Mindy and there is no room in it for you."

**~BANG!~**

Mindy turns to fire but only one shot is heard before she can react, a kill shot and only one body falls; hers.

It was all over…finally.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so we all like a kick ass Rambo Stella right? Hehe – well hope I did our fave heroine some justice and you all liked this final showdown. A few more things to go before we reach our happy ending so stay tuned! Please let Alice know what you thought of her first offering for the new year and more to come so thanks in advance!


	33. And Rebirth?

**Title: Pandora's Box  
********Chapter 33 – And Rebirth?**

* * *

I allow the room to finally focus before I watch Mindy's body fall to the ground, revealing Mac's relieved expression as I am the only one left standing. Is this real? Do I dare breathe? Are we really safe now? Is it really over? I look at Mac, my eyes wanting to water, my heart racing and I'm honestly surprised that I haven't collapsed to the ground after the fight. But I can't. I refuse to let her win, even in death. I am strong and will prove that right now.

I feel the gun in my hand starting to weigh heavily; my mind racing back to the last time I held a gun, it took at that time taking a life that tried to end mine. But I am glad that I had once again trusted my gut and remembered where I had hidden my spare gun. Even now, I never relish the feeling of taking a life, but just like Frankie, Mindy's permanent demise was necessary in order for me and Mac to be finally free.

And I am free, it's over and now we all can have peace.

I drop my gun and rush to Mac's side and gently tug the gag from his mouth and tenderly kiss his lips before pulling back, finally allowing myself to breathe.

"Mac…what did they do to you."

"Stella…thank god," Mac breathes as his body finally sags in relief. "I'm sore but okay."

I know he's in pain as well but all I want to do right now is just hold him and literally offer a prayer of thanks to God that he and I are both alive. "Mac…I love you," I whisper as his face presses further onto mine. "When she called…what…what are you…"

"Stella I'll tell you everything, but you have to call Don and tell him to get to LaGuardia airport, hangar 12 and stop Rico Sanchez from taking off. We can't let her father leave the country."

"Okay," I state as I push myself up off my knees and race for the stairs; only to reach the top and see Sid rushing in my direction.

"Stella! What the…"

"Help Mac! He's in the basement," I gesture with my head as I race for my phone. "Don!"

_"Stella! What the hell is going on? Where are you and where is Mac? I can't get…"_

"Mindy is dead, I just shot her. Mac is here. He's hurt but fine. He says you need to get to LaGuardia, hangar 12 and stop Rico Sanchez."

_"Okay Sully and I are heading there now. Jess is on her way to you."_

"Good."

I hang up with Don and then head down the stairs to see Sid untying the rest of the ropes from Mac's feet and then looking at me in question.

"Do you have a handcuff key?"

"I have a universal key upstairs in…in my box, damn it," I curse as I look at Mac in misery.

"Sorry," he frowns in a quiet tone.

"Jessica is on her way, she'll have one," I tell Sid. Thankfully he takes the hint and quickly heads upstairs to wait. Having been through all this before, I have left Mindy just where she was, my gun still on the floor in the position I was when I fired it. I have nothing to hide and Mac is my witness.

"Mac I…"

"Stella, I'm sorry," he said once more as I gently brush some dirt off his face. However the dirt uncovers a purple swelling on his cheek and his small wince makes me instantly regret my actions. I lean in and kiss the spot and then pull back, this time my eyes can't help but well with tears.

"Tell me the truth Mac, in your heart…"

"I never thought…it was you. I always knew you were innocent," he manages with a heavy sigh as he tries to shift. But when he does he cries out, forcing Sid's steps to be heard upstairs as he hurries toward us. "My ribs," he comments as Sid hurries to our side once more.

"Jessica and Danny just pulled up outside," Sid mentions as his hands gently start to feel Mac's chest. When he reaches the tender spot, Mac lets us know and he pulls back. His eyes then travel to the gunshot graze on his leg and then back up to his face.

"Just a graze," Mac informs us. "Bullet is out."

"Glad for that."

"Stella?"

"Down here!" I call out.

We heard footsteps heading toward us and pretty soon the room is filled with Jessica, another officer and Danny.

"Hold on Mac, I'll get you out," Jessica pulls out her key and finally frees him. Due to sheer exhaustion it doesn't take much for Mac's tender frame to fall right into mine and Sid's waiting grasp.

"What happened?" Jessica is first to ask.

"Mindy and Rico got the jump on me at Mindy's other home address. Brought me here; lured Stella here and Stella shot Mindy in self defense."

"Don called and said he and Sully are heading for LaGuardia," Jessica informs us.

"Danny the scene is yours. Mindy fired off three shots that landed in the area behind me. Process the scene but we are now collecting to close the case. It's over."

Hearing Mac say those words, I hear everyone in the small area, not just me; heave a thankful sigh of relief. Mindy was the one who, along with Rico my father and Walter my half brother, planned and executed the first degree murders of Monique LeCroix, Dave Simpson, Aiden Burn and Roger Simpkin. The families would have closure now.

However, as Sid helps Mac to the stairs with me following, an ensuing trip to the hospital forthcoming, reality is about to take a giant leap forward. Now it would be just us and that thought almost scares me more than the knowledge that there is someone out there trying to take my life.

"Stella?" Jessica touches my shoulder, gesturing for Sid to take Mac to the front door and I'd be right along.

I turn to her and from the tender expression on her face offer her a hug and then a few seconds later pull back with a warm smile.

"I almost can't believe it," I state in a soft tone.

"When we got Sid's call, both Don and I expected the worst. Especially when no one could get a hold of Mac."

"When I came down the stairs and saw him…"my voice breaks and she gives me a nod.

"Trust me I would have felt the same if it were Don in that situation. Okay go get Mac taken care of and we'll finish up here. We'll talk later."

I head for the front door where Sid and Mac are talking. This time, as Sid steps aside, I take Mac into my arms and just hold on.

XXXXXXXX

I don't care if I feel like hell, I just want to hold Stella until I am physically unable. Waking up as Mindy's prisoner forced my bleak existence to flash before my eyes and I realized that without Stella, I would have been better off dead. But she amazed me, she truly did. I almost don't want to say too much as I don't want to sound condescending or belittling in any way, but for someone who has been out of the NYPD game for some time, she still has it. Can I tell her I love her now maybe more than ever before? _She just saved your life, of course you can._

However, when one of my ribs knits with the other, I automatically grunt in pain, forcing Sid to go into fatherly protective mode.

"Okay you two can get a room later, he needs some serious medical attention right now," Sid gently tells us, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Actually I just need…"

"You are going to the hospital and that's final. Ben Adams is a friend of mine also."

"That's blackmail," I smirk as I feel Sid wrap my coat around my back, offering me some much needed extra warmth.

"You bet it is," he smiles before he heads out the door first, Stella and I to follow.

But having her gone silent the past few seconds, prompts me to look at her sideways. "What is it?"

"Just…my life will never be the same Mac."

"It'll be different with all these new people in your life, but for the better I'm sure."

"I'm torn between going to see my father and…" she rushes, forcing me to give her hand a squeeze, her eyes now locked with mine.

"You don't have to decide anything right now."

"Except getting you some medical attention."

We finally leave her place; Lindsay calling Stella to tell her that her and Ling were on their way over to help with the clean up so that they could be back in business the following day; the best way they could stick it to Mindy. As I sit in the back with Stella, I couldn't help but listen to her talking to her team, giving them the necessary news and hearing them all sounding so relieved on the other end of the line.

"Guess they are relieved," I state gently. I don't ever really take that much delight in the death of another human being either but Mindy's senseless killings brought closure that only her death could provide. For that I am grateful. And also to that she finally has mental peace, she never would have had that as long as she drew breath.

"Back to business tomorrow," Stella tells me. Although her body is cradling mine and our hands are locked, her eyes tell me the story. Her world is still spinning out of control and the faraway look does have me a little concerned.

"And will Lady Stella be back in business tomorrow?" I dare to question.

"Why, are you actually thinking of taking a day off?"

"Could be persuaded to," I answer in truth.

"Do I get my box back?" She asks with an arched brow, turning to me with a small smirk.

"Yes."

"Then maybe," she teases and I just have to shake my head; thankful that her tone allowed my smile to remain. With Sid driving we aren't that forthcoming with heartfelt expressions but know that after Dr. Adams checks me over and gives me my walking papers, we'll be heading to my place to just relax and hopefully just talk. I normally would just hate to sit there and communicate, not being that big on confessions, but I think after all this, that time together is warranted more than ever.

"I'll take a cab home," Sid tells us as he hands us his car keys. "I'll see you both later," he says as he gives Stella a hug and then tenderly pats me on the back. "Say dinner on Sunday? Alice would love it you two would join us."

I look at Stella, it's her decision as these are her friends.

"We'll let you know."

For some reason her less than affirmative reply don't offer me much comfort but I guess at the moment I can't really blame her. However, my old insecurities start to rise and now I'm wondering if she wants to pull back. She has her complete freedom now; will it change things for the worse? Will she want some time away from us to think about all this?

"Do you want to check on Theo later?" I ask as we watch Sid leave and then slowly head for the ER.

"I think after all that's happened today, I'll come back tomorrow. If that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay," I assure her in haste.

"Detective Taylor," Dr. Adams looks at me with a stern expression. "You know contrary to what you might think, I really am busy with _other patients _and don't need you to fill in the gaps."

"Just a scratch Ben."

"You always say that Mac."

I offer a smirk which actually turns out like a grimace, drawing a concerned look from the older man before me who merely shakes his head. He leads us back into a small private room and then tells me to take my shirt off so that he can examine me and see what I've done.

Stella slowly paces the area before me while Dr. Adams works to fix the cut on my forehead and then examine the bruise on my face. Her eyes glance at me, linger for a few seconds in my state of near undress and then dart away. I must look terrible to her right now.

She gives me a small frown when I go to reach for the hospital gown to cover my marked chest. But her eyes tell me it's no big deal and to forgo my insecurity and that's what I do. Dr. Adams talks away about what he's doing and why. He tells me that it feels like only one rib is broken but then quickly whisks me away to get some x-rays which only confirm his earlier suspicions.

I had half expected Stella to be gone when we got back but thankfully she was there waiting, talking on the phone to who I assume is Lindsay. Its not.

"Lindsay?"

"It's Don," Stella tells me as she hands me the phone.

"Did you get him Don?"

_"I guess he didn't want to confess because it came down to a gun battle and we won," Don tells me with a heavy sigh._

"Thanks Don. I'm sure Sinclair will be able to find his involvement through the FBI files."

_"How are you?"_

"Alive thanks to Stella. Danny is processing the scene at Stella's so join him and I'll be in tomorrow to give you my write-up and then we can close this case."

_"How is Stella?"_

"She's amazing," I whisper in praise, forcing Stella's face to brighten and my ears to pick up Don's smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well after sweet talk like that I guess I can't give you my stay out of trouble young man lecture," Dr. Adams chuckles as he hands Mac a prescription paper. "Take two and don't call me in the morning."

"Thanks Ben ."

"Take care Mac," Dr. Adams states warmly as he gives his uninjured shoulder a gentle squeeze and then leaves, allowing Stella to help Mac redress.

XXXXXXXX

Mac looks at me in confusion when I don't give him his dress shirt back; prompting me to simply lean in and kiss him on the mouth.

"You need a shower. I want her off you."

"I suppose you're right," Mac sighs as he lets me fiddle with the small dark blue buttons and then place his coat on his back. He slowly stands up and then looks at me with a serious expression. "I love you Stella," he whispers before he pulls me into his embrace once again.

"I love you too Mac, more than anything," I whisper as I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes for a few brief seconds. However, this interlude is quickly interrupted by a doctor telling us they need to clean and then reuse the space, giving us our immediate walking papers.

We make a brief stop at the hospital pharmacy before we head outside toward Sid's waiting car. I know that Lindsay and Ling will do a great job of cleaning the place and getting it ready for business but I am grateful not to be staying there tonight. I wonder if I'll ever feel the same toward it now.

We head for Mac's place in silence, each of us trying to digest all the things that have happened during the past twenty-four hours and the new information that is now going to affect my future. We reach Mac's apartment and then step inside; still shrouded in a cloak of silence.

"Talk to me Stella," Mac's soft tone pulls my gaze to his; both of us still fixed in place in the middle of his entranceway, the door closed.

I look at him and open my mouth but words do not come forth.

"I have been trying to think of a reason for all this since I was first told it was Mindy," I finally manage as I take a step closer.

"Even if she was here, she'd not give you the answer you wanted. In the basement she told you only what you wanted to hear."

"The truth?" I query.

"Her version of it," Mac slightly shrugs. "You cannot reason out that kind of motivation or hatred. It was far too deeply rooted for us to comprehend. She could give you reason after reason but since you cannot see her actual motivation in her mind and heart it would only be empty words that would make you angrier."

"Even now her death just seems…"

"Empty?" Mac arches his brows and I'm quick to nod in agreement. "You're not like her Stella, that's why you can't understand. Walter and her father Rico, they were like her and could understand; that is why they helped her. She hated you with a reason she probably didn't fully understand herself."

"Are you trying to jusif…"

"By no means," Mac corrects in haste. "I just don't want you to spend the rest of your time thinking on ways that you could have changed her or helped her come to reason. Some people are beyond that and don't give a damn about life."

"What could have been so far inside her that she hated life so much?"

"She was born," Mac quietly muses. "I don't know Stella, but I know that if you didn't stop her tonight, her hatred would have started to fester toward someone else and the pattern would have continued."

"Come here," I entreat and he's quick to comply. I gently place both hands on his face and bring his soft lips to mine, planting a firm kiss on them for a few heated seconds. "Shower time."

"I want you Stella."

"Mac you can barely take a breath without offering a wince," I tenderly remind him. "Besides, when I make love to you it'll be without her scent on you."

"You can…"

"Poison by Dior," I wink. "And I want her off. Now."

"And you? I guess you were also inflicted by her…shall we say presence during the fight."

"You first. Please Mac?"

"Yes ma'am," he offers a small pout before he turns and finally heads for his bedroom, gathers some clean clothes and then heads into the bathroom to have his shower. I hear a few soft grunts coming from inside the enclosed room but it's not until the water turns on and I picture his perfect body naked under the water that I waste no time in literally shedding my clothes in the hallway and heading for the door. I know he's hurt but I need him now. It's selfish but he can forgive me later.

XXXXXXXX

Standing under the hot water makes my weary frame feel a lot better, but I do wish that Stella was in here with me. She got dirty during the fight but once again I can't help but wonder why she's pulling back. I want to make love to her. Dr. Adams said that only one rib was broken but even then it wasn't a bad break and the graze on my leg was nothing that…

"Any room in there for me handsome?"

My thoughts are instantly broken by Stella's tone, snapping my head to attention and my body instantly hardening.

"More than enough," I invite readily.

My hungry gaze continues to devour her flesh until she's in my grasp. This time no words are said; both of us just wanting the other so bad after a situation that nearly cost us both our lives. My arms hold her close, slowly sliding up and down her perfect frame as I slowly move her into position.

Her hands gently grip my back before moving lower, causing us both to gasp as our union finally starts. Her lips continue to assault my mouth, my body arching into hers as hers presses further into mine. Her lips produce warm moans of delight at my actions and my lips offering obvious sounds of pleasure at her actions.

The water continues to pour down around us as our blessed union continues; neither of us wanting to give up or in anytime soon. But the longer we do continue the faster our adrenaline wears off until we both feel the end approaching.

"Mac!"

"Stella!"

And the end is reached.

I look at Stella, brushing away some pasted curls before I kiss her flushed mouth once more. "I love you so much," I whisper and she kisses me once more. We both linger under the water a bit longer, actually using the soap for its intended purpose before we finally get out and dry off.

"So are you going to tell me what happened? How you actually got in Mindy's grasp?" Stella asks me as we lie in bed, her head resting on my upper chest while her fingers trace the outline of my bandaged ribs.

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"It won't give you nightmares."

"Mac when I first saw you in her clutches I knew sleep would be moot for a few days," she sighs looking up at me with an earnest expression.

"Guess the same kind of nightmares I'll be having as I replay you and her fighting and her getting the upper hand."

"Yeah those kind," Stella huffs as my fingers move from her head to stroke her back. "Guess we both got some rehab coming."

"At least neither of us will be alone to go through it."

XXXXXXXX

"Neither of us is going to be alone any longer," Mac assures me as his grasp around me tightens. "Okay not much to tell really. I was looking at the files Sinclair gave me. He took them from the private files of Rico Sanchez. I saw the address but then remembered Mindy's from the day before and then realized they weren't the same. I figured they would be long gone so…"

"So you went alone which is what they wanted."

"Doubt they were expecting me but it was convenient for them. I confronted Mindy and then before I could react was stuck with a needle full of drugs and woke up bound and gagged in your basement."

Listening to Mac recount his tale about being captured by Mindy makes my stomach tighten and fists curl into balls once more. Even now, after hearing all this, I like her right here so that I could punch her out one more time for doing something so dastardly to the man I love.

"Can I tell you something without you getting mad?" Mac asks quietly, forcing me to look up at him with a frown.

"What is it?" I ask in a panic.

"Nothing bad. Just wanted to say that I was very proud of you today."

"I'd get mad at that?"

"Stella, I know you are strong and can kick ass with the best of them," he praises and I of course smile at the truthful sentiment of his words. "Just didn't want to sound condescending."

"You never could Mac," I assure him. "Well I did what was needed."

"Most women would have probably frozen at the sight of the gun or just given up or in at the fact that she had so much leverage. But giving in was never an option for you and I…well if I can say I admired your courage and strength I'd like to and hope you'll accept it."

"Thank you Mac," I accept with a warm smile.

"Yeah very proud of my partner today and I just…"

"Partner?"

"Well you have to admit we did make a hell of a team. Course it was mostly you today."

"Mac you saved my life from Walter Benson remember? I did owe you," I tease and his lips curl into a wide grin.

"Thank you Stella," he whispers as he kisses me on the cheek.

"So what happens now?"

"Tomorrow I'll write up my side of this case which will be how Mindy died; Danny will have found the physical evidence to corroborate it. Sinclair will probably meet with the director of the FBI if he hasn't already. That will put all this on Rico, Mindy and Walter and clear you of any suspicion. Stella…"

"Mac I had the box with the drug residue. You did your job and it's over now."

"Then the families will finally have complete closure, the case will be closed and it's on to the next."

"And what about Theo and my father and…"

"Unless Sinclair finds evidence that they were actually involved in all this nothing will happen to them. How you choose to incorporate them into your life; whether you want to or not, is all up to you."

"Then we can focus on us," I tell him as I kiss his mouth once more.

"And that is the best thing I have heard all day."

We talk a bit longer about the past and what else might have contributed to Mindy's dastardly actions, how messed up her family life really was; what I would confront Theo with and if and when I would confront my father. Finally both of us run out of verbal energy, turn off the light and try to sleep.

Our sleep is fitful as expected, each of us having our dreaded nightmares that we had talked about earlier and then trying to fall back asleep. That pattern lasted most of the night. Sadly morning came all too soon and by the time we were in Mac's kitchen having coffee, we were both wishing that we could go back to bed and really sleep.

"So what is your plan for today?" Mac inquires as we linger over two bowls of cereal and black coffee.

"Well I have to rework my financial holdings and see what happens with Mindy's part. Then I want to go and see Theo, I have to at least tell him a few things and then…"

"Then what?"

"Well then I have some thinking to do."

Mac looks at me with a strained expression but says nothing.

"Just a few things that I have been thinking about changing for a bit now and…"

"Stella if I…"

"Mac, before I met you, my life had one purpose and one direction. I was alone; lonely and had told myself that I was going to live like this for the rest of my life. You changed all that in an instant. And yes it's a good thing. But it has forced me to reevaluate my long term plans and…"

"I do want us to be together Stella. I was serious when I said that."

"I know and that's part of the equation."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I think I need to work all this out on my own."

"Just don't think you have to though. Because you aren't alone. She can no longer hurt anyone," Mac tells me in truth and I nod in understanding.

"I know and thank you."

"So what is the plan for tonight? Do you want to stay here or…"

"Or what Mac?"

"Stella I hate coming back here and knowing you are there. Tell me," he says taking my hand. "Tell me right now to move in with you and I will."

"For how long?"

"Will you marry me?" He asks seriously.

"Mac…"

"Stella, I love you more than anything. I know this setting isn't that romantic but I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be with you; a full time part of your life and I want you in mine as that also. I have waited so long for you and don't want to lose you. Please Stella. Please marry me?"

By the time Mac finishes his heartfelt proposal I am nodding my head, tears once again welling. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him, forcing his next words to be lost in the air between our teeth.

"Yes Mac, yes I will marry you," I tell him in truth, causing his face to break into a wide smile as well. We kiss a bit longer before his phone rings and the moment is lost, but not forgotten. "I guess we can work out the details later."

"I was serious Stella, if you want me to…" he starts only to have me gently push my thumb up against his lips and stop his speech.

"Later."

"Right," Mac agrees with a slight frown. We quickly put the dishes away; Mac telling me it was Sinclair and he was needed in his office ASAP. We head downstairs, and then onto the street. Mac tells me he'll catch a cab so that I can return Sid's car to him.

"I love you Mac, never forget that," I tell him before we part and finally go our separate ways. I call Sid on the way and tell him to meet me at my place as I have an announcement to tell everyone. He of course was the first to guess it was a confirmed proposal. I reach my building and stand outside looking at it for what seems like forever until I hear a soft voice to my right, calling my attention elsewhere.

"Ling," I greet her as I give her a warm hug.

"So glad it's over Stella. Lindsay told us everything. How is Mac?"

"He's better than amazing," I praise as we head for the front door. "As soon as we are all together I have an announcement to make and then you and I need to discuss a few things."

XXXXXXXX

As soon as I get into the lab it's a busy hive of activity and I am bombarded at every angle. Everyone is asking about Stella and if she's okay and I want to tell them all about our engagement but I know that Sinclair needs me so that is where I head first. But I had told myself that as soon as I was done with Sinclair I would seek out the nearest Tiffany's, buy whatever engagement ring I could afford and then go see Stella and make it official.

"Sir."

"Good work Taylor, and how is Stella?"

"Alive and well," I answer in truth. "So what happens now?"

Sinclair goes on to tell me mostly what I had already told Stella. They found documents that proved Rico not only covered up certain things that Mindy did, but he was also responsible for the 'mistakes' in Stella's banking information. All that was restored as was Stella's police files which cleared her of any wrongdoing.

Adam had tested Mindy's box, proving that it was the instrument of death that was used in the four personal murders and my abduction. Theo and Marvin Garcia were never really implicated and they were only going to be blackmailed _against _so they too were cleared. Everything was back to normal – well mostly.

After what seemed like a small eternity, Sinclair finally released me to go and write my report and then take the rest of the day to heal. And that is what I did. I wasted no time in writing my report, closing the file and then telling Danny I was needed at a special place and would be in the day after.

I was heading to Tiffany's.

"What color of metal does she prefer sir?"

"White gold," I tell them, my tone slightly distracted as my eyes gaze upon the ring I want. "Can I also get it engraved?"

"Yes. And here are the matching wedding bands."

I hand them my VISA and continue to stare at the two boxes. One has the ring that I'll give to Stella right now and the other that holds the two bands that will join us in the eyes of the world around us. I take the boxes, stuff the receipt into my pocket and race back to the Avalanche.

The day has mostly past so I know I won't be causing too much disruption but the rest of the girls there to see Stella's happy expression when I make our pre-union official. I pull up to Stella's building and stop, getting out of the truck and heading for the front door.

But just as I make it to the gate; I stop, my world starting to slow.

"What the hell?" I ask as I stare in shock at the sign before me.

_"Lady Ling's?"_

"This can't be," I shake my head as I race up the front stairs and open the door and enter the all too familiar dwelling. "Stella…tell me you didn't…" I mutter in a panic as I race to find her.

"Welcome Mac," Ling comes to greet me with a small frown.

"Where is Stella?"

"She left, sorry."

"Where to?"

"She's gone…didn't she tell you?"

"No. Now what is going on? Why is this now your place? What happened Ling?" I demand in desperation.

"Stella is gone."

"What?" I utter; my world crashing to a halt.

* * *

**A/N:** So where did Stella go? Did she go far? So a bit more to go. The case is closed and the baddies are gone for good. Now they both need some downtime so hope you liked this update and please leave me a reveiw before you go and thanks.


	34. A Brand New Future

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 34 – A Brand New Future

* * *

**

"Where did she go? Please tell me," I beg in desperation; hoping and praying that Stella didn't just up and walk out of my life.

"She said she was going to talk to a very important man about her past," Ling slightly frowns. "As for why this is now my place I'll let Stella tell you all that. And congratulations by the way. She told us with the biggest smile I think we have ever seen," she says. I glance to her right to see Lindsay looking at me with a big smile before she approaches.

"We are so happy for you two!" She exclaims as she gives me a big hug.

"Lindsay, how was Stella?"

"She's fine Mac, but you look like something is wrong."

"I just need to find her."

"Please tell me it's not about the case," Lindsay mentions in dread.

"No, it's not. I uh…I guess I just need to make our engagement official," I tell her patting my left breast pocket.

"Can we see?"

"Is she coming back here?"

"I think you need to ask her all that."

"I will, but where is she?" I ask with some hint of exasperation.

"I don't know exactly but I'm sure you'll be able to find her," Lindsay gives my arm a small squeeze. "It's what you guys do right?"

"Right. And trust me Stella would kill me if I showed you guys the ring first."

I say my thanks and goodbye's to the other ladies and then hurry back outside. "Adam I need you to run a trace on Stella's phone and…"

_"Why Mac, she's here?"_

"What?"

_"She's waiting in your office."_

"Okay on my way."

I race back to the truck. Normally I hate to use the flashing red and blue lights for something personal, but in this case I'll take the heat; I just have to get to Stella before she does something I'll regret for the rest of my life. Even now part of me doesn't want to go and see her; my brain telling me that she's just going to say she's leaving my life for good and it was fun – see you later. My heart on the other hand wins out; reminding me that she is waiting and she's not going anywhere.

I finally reach the lab and head for the elevator, thankful that it's waiting, pressing the button until my finger is sore, unable to will it to reach the 35th floor fast enough. But as soon as the doors open, my anxiety once again starts to soar; worse still as I near my office. I stop in the doorway and watch as Stella finishes reading something about my marine past and then looks at me with a warm smile.

"I saw the sign and thought I'd lost you for good."

"I almost left Mac," she starts with a small sigh as she slowly approaches. "But I couldn't; not after all we have been through."

"Thank goodness," I whisper as I pull her into my arms and hold her close.

"But I am wondering one thing…" she says as she pulls back and arches a brow.

"What?"

"What this is?" She picks up a letter that says, '_to Mac from Peyton.'_

I waste no time in ripping it open, quickly reading and then looking up at Stella in surprise.

"What does she want?" Stella asks softly.

"She gave notice. She says she has taken a job back in London where her family is and is leaving as soon as she finishes a few open cases. Not what I was expecting but at least she has bowed out gracefully."

"You thought it would come to a cat fight?" Stella teases in amusement.

"No," I answer in haste, my lips offering a slight smirk. I put the letter down and then look back at her with a serious expression. "What happened?" I ask as I guide her to my leather sofa and we both sit down, out hands clasped.

"Theo is awake."

"I mean about your business. Stella you have worked so hard for that. Why are you giving it up?"

"What makes you think I am?"

"Pardon?"

"Ling isn't sole owner. Actually I have been in talks with Ling about this for some time. Mindy threw a wrench into our plans by saying she wanted to be back in the business; but I wanted Ling as my partner. That is why I had to put my funds and the deed transfer on hold until all this was cleared up. Theo was working on the transfer when he was attacked. That is why he was here in town Mac, to help me do all this."

"Stella…I'm so…" I start only to have her give my hand a squeeze and stop my words.

"I'm not mad. I love my work and trust me, Lady Stella's room is still going to be there, but only for two clients. My _brother _is one and I'm hoping the other can be my _husband."_

"Well your _husband,_" I pause, relishing in the delightful sound of that title rolling off my lips, "has something for you." I pull out the ring and slowly open the light blue lid. "To make it official."

"Mac…" she whispers, looking down at the ring and then back up at me with a large, happy smile. "It's beautiful!" She says as she throws her arms around me and gives me a full on the mouth kiss. She allows me to push the band of white gold and diamonds up her delicate finger; my gaze also lingering on the beautiful sight.

"Lady Stella will always be a part of me Mac, I'm never going to give her up."

"I would be very sad if you did," I tell her in truth.

"In truth, when I started Lady Stella's I had always wanted it just to be a stepping stone, a place where I could get back on my feet. But over the years I just found it easier to stay and immerse myself in that world and not want to leave."

"Stella you don't have to leave that world."

"Oh I know, I can always go back…but now things have changed once again."

"Stella, whatever you do, don't let Mindy be the reason."

"Trust me Mac, I'll not allow her to have that power or control over me."

"But what about work?"

"I am actually going to take a bit of time after all this. I do want to go and visit my father and I'm hoping I don't have to go alone."

"Never," I assure her. "You'll never have to do any of that alone ever again Stella. And what about income?"

"Well I have done pretty good for myself so will be okay for a while."

"Oh," I state with a frown; my tone uncertain. "And us?"

"Mac, we are going to be together. But can you really blame me after all this? I also want to spend some time with Sister Margaret and learn about my mother. And I need to take some time to get all this done."

"I can understand that. I just don't want you to go too far. With regards to your father..."

"I just want to connect with my father Mac. I don't want to cause him any problems, but I just want him to know that I know and that I'm not angry with him. I just want to know about what really happened and a few other things."

"I hope he gives you what you are seeking."

"I know the answers won't be easy and probably less than fulfilling, but its gaps that I need filled and I'll take what I can. I grew up thinking one thing and now he can tell me what's right."

"When did you want to go?"

"I want to visit Theo today and then go show off my ring? I guess you'll have to talk to Peyton right?"

"Has to be done. Stella…" I start once more, this time silenced by a warm kiss.

"She's leaving Mac, I've won," she smiles brightly. "How could I be mad?"

I just shake my head and smile; but she's right. Everything is falling into place as we both wanted. We worked very hard for this moment, the start of our future, and now we are both going to work even harder to keep it.

XXXXXXXX

I see some uncertainty starting to consume Mac's handsome face and know that I have to remedy things fast. I have a few surprises for him but don't want to let on about them just yet; one will significantly impact our future together.

"So dinner at my place tonight?"

"Sounds perfect," Mac tells me warmly. I know he is still be suspect about everything and I need to assure him that this is going to work and I'm not about to just run out of his life as I think he thinks I'm going to.

"You believe me right?"

"Just seems sudden."

"Perhaps from your viewpoint," I ponder. "No regrets Mac."

"Good to hear."

We both hear footsteps and look up to see Sinclair approaching. "Well I guess we can talk later."

"Morning Mac, Stella."

"Sir."

"Chief Sinclair," I greet as I extend my hand and allow him to shake it. "Well I have a brother to visit."

"About that," Chief Sinclair looks at me with a grave expression. "No hard feelings right?"

"I have been on your side before Chief Sinclair, I know the routine. I guess I was just never expecting to be so _personally _involved with all this or to learn what I did."

"Well it was a curveball that we weren't expecting either. But everything has been cleared up and the case has been closed – for good. I wasn't meaning to interrupt but…"

"I was just leaving," I offer them both a smile. I know that Chief Sinclair already knows that Mac and I are personally involved but I also want to show him that I respect professional conduct at work so politely offer them a goodbye and take my leave. I call Sid on the way; get his verbal approval for the fact that I am not running away and will have Mac at my side every step of the way. Except for one.

_"Stella, you didn't tell me about work. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"I am," I answer in truth; the cab that I am in now heading for the hospital. "Besides Lady Ling's has a nice ring to it."

_"And Mac?"_

"Is worried that I am going to up and leave town now that I am not attached to Lady Stella's."

_"And did you tell him your grand scheme? You didn't did you?" Sid lightly snickers. "In this case I do feel sorry for the poor man."_

"Oh he'll be fine. But the best news? Peyton gave notice."

_"Very big of her."_

"Very," I answer with a small smile. "Okay am here now. I'm going to talk to Theo and then go back to my pl…to Ling's to…"

_"Stella, it'll always, in a way be your place."_

"See you soon."

I hang up with Sid and then head into the hospital; my heart starting to beat faster as I head for the elevator. I have so many questions racing in my head, but remind myself that bombarding Theo right now won't help his recovery and could in the long run hinder our relationship. I am greeted by Sydney who tells me that Theo's mom and dad will be here this evening.

"I'll come by tomorrow and see them," I assure her before I ask for a few minutes alone with her husband.

"Sure Stella, go right in."

I offer her a timid smile before I gently push past and head into the private ICU room. Theo's eyes catch sight of me right away and he gestures with his hand for me to approach. I hurry to his side and offer a hug as best I can, kissing his forehead before I pull back and then give him a small frown. I pull up a nearby chair and ease myself into it, taking his hand and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Stella…" he starts in a soft tone.

"Please let me. You just need to rest. I know Theo. I know about you, my father, my past. All of it."

"Sorry," he cracks, trying to swallow but displaying an instant wince of pain.

My fingers rest on his flushed cheek before I merely shake my head. "You did what you thought best right?"

"Never meant to deceive…only protect. You…and my father," he manages with an anguished tone. "Are you…mad?"

"I was at first; mad, angry, hurt, betrayed. Damn Theo so many things raced through my brain when I found out the truth. Sister Margaret at St. Basils told me a lot of it and the rest I learned in a locked away FBI file that Rico Sanchez had stolen access to."

"Did he…"

"He's dead, along with Mindy. They can't hurt any of us anymore," I tell him in truth. I look away as I feel my stomach knot and my throat tighten; and then I look back. "I have so much I want to ask and tell you. But I know I have to wait. Part of me wants to give you another hug for watching over me and taking care of personally over all those years. The other part of me wants to kick your ass," I finish and he tries to reward me with a small smile, which ends up looking like a lopsided grimace. "I was mad but now I'm just relieved. I uh…I want to talk to…my father…if that's okay with you?"

Theo is quick to nod his head yes. "No more…secrets," he tries to tell me in another soft whisper.

"Think he'll be mad?"

"Not if you…tell him…the truth."

"Was my intention from the start," I confess. "I guess I just want to tell him that I was hurt and just want a few answers but am prepared to just go on with my life and he with his."

"Sorry," Theo says again as I'm sure he can see my eyes starting to water once more.

"Me too," I tell him in truth. "Funny all these years, even when you were single, I was never sexually attracted to you," I add lightly and his face this time offers a small smile. "Good thing you knew. Does Sydney know?"

"No. Do you want her to?"

"Well I'll leave that up to you. I don't mind who knows now. But I also know that discretion is needed."

I linger another few hours with Theo, bonding with him as brother and sister; telling him about giving Lady Stella's over to Lady Ling's as we had discussed; transferring my financial assets to a bank in Manhattan so that he would no longer have to worry about me; which of course he said he still would and then my future employment plans. And of course showing off my ring.

"Take care…of Mac."

"I intend to. When you are ready to leave, drop by and the four of us will have dinner in my new home."

"Would love to…love you sis," he finishes and that's when the tears finally burst forth and my heart skips a beat. All my life I have wanted to belong to a real family; now, half way through, I finally do.

"I love you too, bro," I reply before I lean in and kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later."

I head back outside and talk to Sydney a bit longer, showing my ring and then finally taking my leave; my next stop my former place of employment to show my girls what the man I love more than anything has given me. He just better not have it to shown them before me!

XXXXXXXX

I finish up with Sinclair, talked a bit with Danny and Sheldon and then finally head down to see Peyton. I do owe her at least one final face to face. I enter her lair and she looks up, this time showing me a strained smile.

"I got your notice. I guess I'm here to wish you good luck."

"Thank you. I miss home and I have come to realize that I really have nothing here to keep me here."

"Peyton…"

"You were honest the whole time Mac," she stops me in my tracks. "And I can't fault you for that. I wasn't honest with myself up until recently but I won't lie, it would be emotional torment to see you every day, happily married and not to me. So I think this is for the best."

"Thank you for your dedication to the job, I will give you whatever professional reference you need."

"Thanks Mac," she tells me as I turn to leave. "Oh Mac…"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Peyton's dignified exit leaves me with a feeling of peace, thankful that no resentment was allowed to fester after all this. I take my leave; a small feeling of elation starting to consume me as I head out of her room and then back upstairs to finish up the rest of the day and get home to Stella. Soon to be my wife. _My wife. _What an amazing feeling just even thinking those two words has set upon my heart. Now I can't wait for this day to end.

"Closing up for the day?" Don asks as he meets me in the hallway. "I heard the news, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You know if you need any marital pointers…" Don jokes and I just shoot him a warning glance and he laughs as he slaps me on the back.

"Nice try."

We talk a bit more about Stella and the case, Don telling me that Jessica was heading over to Stella's right now to see the ring and talk a bit more; Don also telling me that Jessica was already working with Lindsay to plan an engagement party.

"But I just gave her the ring a few hours ago," I state in surprise as I put on my coat.

"Women Mac, what can I say?" Don snickers.

I take my leave and head for the elevator, my now mind wondering how the rest of Stella's day went and her discussion with Theo. I had resisted the urge to call after she was done, telling myself that I needn't be one of these husbands who keeps their wife on a short leash, she'd kill me for sure.

Since we are now officially engaged I tell the cabbie to stop by the nearest florist and just wait while I run in and get a dozen red roses for the special day. However, I get two, telling myself that in this case, price really isn't a factor. Finally I reach home.

But as soon as I push the key into the lock and push the door open, I am instantly greeted with a tempting aroma and my face automatically widens. Then I utter a heartfelt sentiment that I haven't in years.

"Honey I'm home."

XXXXXXXX

_Honey I'm home. _I had told myself that surprising Mac with dinner when he got here would be a good idea but upon hearing his tender greeting my eyes wanted to water; again. Why I am turning suddenly into an emotional weakling? You're not, my brain reminds me. _You are finally happy! It's all new for you!_

I hurry into the entrance way and there stands Mac, with his arms open and two dozen amazing roses waiting for me.

"Surprise," I whisper as I allow him to envelope me in his strong grasp. "Love hearing you say that."

"Loved hearing myself say that. These are for you. As well as this."

I take my box and hold it to my chest, my heart beating excitedly against it my eyes looking up at Mac's. "Thank you for keeping it safe for me. It has just as much precious value as if my birth mother actually gave it for me."

"You know when you first said it was called Pandora's Box…"

"You thought of all the evils that were unleashed such as was depicted in Ancient Greek Mythology?" I arch a brow.

"I did. But Pandora also had hope in that."

"That's what we have left Mac, hope…for an amazing future for us."

"And it's all coming true."

I take the flowers and then bring them to my nose; giving my senses ample opportunity to delve into the amazing smell. I then look up at Mac and kiss him hungrily on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Smells amazing. And to be honest I wasn't expecting this."

"Thought I'd bail?" I ask carefully.

"Part of me did have that concern," he confesses with a small frown, our eyes still locked. "I just didn't want to lose you after all this."

"You're too amazing a future to just walk away from Mac Taylor," I state lovingly and his face beams. "Hungry?"

"I am. But I want to hear about how it went with Theo."

I take the flowers and allow Mac to take off his coat as I head into the kitchen to put the flowers into some water. Mac also sheds his suit jacket and joins me, taking the freshly arranged bouquet to the table and then coming back into the kitchen to discuss the rest of the day's events.

"It was okay. After I started talking to him, I wasn't as mad as I was when I first heard. Since it's all happened now, I can't go back and change any of it, so he and I promised that when he was better and just before he and Sydney left for back home that we'd go for lunch and just…talk."

"And he was okay with that?" Mac wonders.

"I could see the strain of all this, but I think he was more worried about my reaction since he already had full knowledge of what was going on. He agreed to the talk and then I told him I'd have them both over for dinner. Is that okay?" I ask and he offers me a small smile.

"I seem to recall when we first met something about you already being in charge of my social calendar. Of course I don't mind," Mac puts my mind at ease. "They are part of our lives now right? My official brother in law?"

"My brother. Even now it sounds almost too good to be true to even have such an idea. And I know that we are just going to continue to grow together as the days, months and years pass. As I said, we have such an amazing future ahead of us."

"And uh…was your father there?" Mac asks softly.

"No, he and Beatrice were coming later tonight. I didn't want to interrupt so told both Theo and Sydney I'd see them tomorrow. I want you there with me Mac."

"I'd be happy to," he answers in haste. "And how are you feeling now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stella, you have faced so many major life altering events in the past few days. I mean inside, how do you feel?"

"Free," I admit with a small sigh. "The future is open as of right now and…and it's almost kinda nice not having something to rush back to."

"Okay," he utters, forcing me to twist my head to the right and look at him.

"My turn to tell you to talk. What is Mac? What is really bothering you about all this."

"I am worried that in some way you are giving it all up for me and…"

"And that I might wake up one morning and resent you for it?"

"Something like that."

"I had started this before I met you Mac, I was the one to put it behind me. So the only person I can blame is myself."

"We don't have to move in here."

"You'd move into my loft?" I dare to ask.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Are the floors sound proof?" He asks with a smirk.

"Mmm," I start as my arms encircle his neck. "Thinking of making a bit of noise are we?"

"We can," he smiles as he leans in closer. "And you still have your private massage room in the back?"

"And one on the main floor if I want."

"Like upstairs better. So the floors?"

"They are cement Mac. No sound," I assure as I lean in and taste his lips once more. His body presses further into mine, certain parts already betraying their need for me. His hands keep firm hold on my waist, keeping me captive against his chest as his lips continue their hungry quest.

"How long…til dinner," he mumbles as his fingers move lower.

"Plenty of time…for dessert," I offer as my mouth nibbles the tender skin around his mouth.

"Good," he whispers as his hands start to make a strategic path for the zipper of my pants and in no time, we are both moving together as one, another beautiful union about to be fulfilled.

XXXXXXXX

After we both redress in something more casual, dinner now being carried to the table, we both sit down to talk about the day's events.

"What is it Mac? You have a…a rather contented look on your face," Stella notes.

"This was something I always missed," I confess with a small sigh. "Coming home after a long day of work and just talking about the day and enjoying a home cooked meal."

"And the pre-dinner dessert?" She teases and my face warms further.

"Well that doesn't have to stop."

"Good because I wasn't planning on stopping that anytime soon. But I do enjoy this also. So how did it go with Peyton."

"Congratulated me and I wished her all the best. It was brief and dignified."

"As suspected. Deep down I can't fault her for having good taste in men, but I am glad she's leaving," Stella admits and I can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah it would have been odd at times. But that just means we'll have to find another ME to fill her spot and that won't be easy. How did it go with the girls?"

"They are all of course jealous," Stella relates and then goes on to tell me about each of the girls coming and talking to her about their own future plans, giving her their own personal congratulations, talking about her next employment steps and how they will always have a room for her at Lady Stella's. "I'm a legend now," she winks and I have to nod my head in agreement. "And I have my own set of keys. So whenever you feel like stepping into a bona fide fantasy you know where to go."

"I have my own key?" I ask in surprise as she hands me the golden object on a key ring in the shape of an S.

"You do."

"And Jessica?"

"She's already set aside a date for an engagement party and has enlisted Lindsay into being her partner in crime," Stella lightly laughs. Hearing so at ease after a stressful day, also puts my own mind and heart at ease. I am very curious about what she wants to do for work but I need to refrain, this is her decision – not mine.

We linger around the dinner table for what seems like an eternity, just enjoying being together, no case to worry about, no stalker to think about and no past to hide from. It's an amazing feeling of exhilaration. Finally after dinner we both head into the living room where I pull out my bass guitar and surprise her with something of a surprise of my own. A private concert just for her.

"Was wondering if I'd ever get to hear you play."

"Every night if you want."

"How about something to put us in the mood."

"Ah now that I can do," I give her a wink before I start into a rather sexy instrumental. I only get to play about three or four melodies before we are once again intertwined on the couch; each of us unable to get enough of the other, wanting to offer whatever kind of sexual fulfillment that we can and take from the other what we want. Finally, we both fall asleep in each other's arms; our sleep tonight, while a bit disturbed isn't the horrid affair it had been over the past few nights. However, when I wake up before the alarm, I look over to see Stella missing.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella?" I hear Mac's warm voice call to me, breaking me from my thoughts and drawing my gaze away from the street below to watch him near me. "You okay?"

"Couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you," I confess as I extend my hand for him to take. He takes my hand and then slowly sits down beside me on the window ledge. "Just trying to get a handle on what I will say to my father when I see him today. I don't want to bombard him all at once but…"

"Stella, you'll do and stay as long as you want," he assures me, his hand resting on my back and gently stroking it, somewhat soothing my anxiety. "This is just the start you know. Same as with Theo you both agreed you have the rest of your lives to get to know each other better on a more personal level, same with your father."

"Same with Sister Margaret," I tell him. "But I think I'll go and see m…we'll go and see," I correct and he smiles, "my father and then you'll go to work and I'll…"

"Come back here and arrange the move?"

"Mac are you sure? I mean that place…"

"Well we could get a place of our own; a new start for both of us."

"Would have to have a spare room for my massage stuff."

"Two bedrooms and a den, I don't mind," Mac confesses and I feel my heart swell.

"I'd like that…a brand new start for Mr. and Mrs. Taylor."

"I like the sound of that," Mac tells me as he kisses me on the cheek. "Whatever you find I'll…"

"Let you see before I make the final decision," I answer and he gives me a nod. "I know we have no rush but I do want to get my things out so that Ling and Alex can move in. I think he's planning to propose as well. I'll just put the major stuff into storage for now."

"Okay I like that idea," Mac agrees. We talk a bit more about the living arrangements; my excitement building at the thought of spending the next few days hunting for our new home to live in together. Finally it's time to get the day started and we take turns having a shower and then getting dressed; me making a simple breakfast before we are finally on the road to go and see my father.

"Damn I'm nervous," I mumble as my hand clutches Mac I'm sure so hard that it'll break. But the warmth from our attached flesh is actually helping to sooth my nerves so that by the time we arrive at the hospital, I can actually think straight and breathe a bit more normally. We head up to Theo's room but as the elevator doors open and I see my father's back to me, my heart starts to race.

He turns to me and I see not only Theo but a part of myself and my throat instantly seizes. He whispers something to his wife and Sydney and then slowly heads toward us.

"I'm right here," Mac assures me with a soft whisper. Marvin Garcia comes and stands before me with a small frown.

"Stella," he utters and my eyes instantly water.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as he holds out his arms and I enter them willingly. "My little girl," he whispers and I just lose it. "Oh god I'm so sorry," he laments as we hold onto each other, Mac standing at our side. Marvin pulls back and offers me a heavy frown before the three of us head into a small private waiting area; Marvin and Mac introducing themselves to each other.

"I don't expect you ever to forgive me…" he starts and I just shake my head.

"I don't hate you," I utter in a soft whisper. "I was surprised to say the least but…but I just want to know…"

"Why?"

"I learned a lot of the why through Sister Margaret."

"Ah yes she and Sofia were best friends," he answers, using my mother's first name and making my heart ache a bit more. "I never meant to hurt you the way I did. But I uh…"

"Do you regret it?"

"The way it happened yes. But I don't regret you and I don't regret meeting or loving your mother. Even now, she holds a special place in my heart; she always will. I wanted to contact you so many times over the years…"

"You could have."

"I guess…I guess part of me was afraid," Marvin confesses in sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"But you have grown into a fine young woman and I couldn't be prouder."

"Margaret told me that you were at my graduation. She showed me pictures."

"I was there. I had to be there Stella, to make sure you were okay; all your life, I just had to. I was so proud," Marvin whispers and my heart beats faster.

"And the anonymous cash donations to Lady's Stella's?"

"Stella, you are my only daughter," he takes my hand and holds it. "I never had any intention of letting you really go it alone. Theo had told me about the banking mishaps. Is that all taken care of now?"

"Everything is taken care of. Everything is going to be fine."

"And you are engaged to this man. I know you by reputation Detective Taylor," Marvin smiles at Mac before he turns back to me.

"I don't want things to change. I guess…well Theo and I have always been close and that won't change. I guess…I just want you to know that I know and that…I never had a family growing up but am just so happy to have one now. Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"I would be honored," he tells me, settling one conflict in my mind and heart. "Anything else you need…"

"I don't expect you to tell Beatrice if you think it'll cause problems. That isn't my intent. But I just want to be as much a part of your life as you'll let me."

"Well you were brave enough to seek me out like this and maybe it's time I took a page out of your book and told her the truth also."

"You don't…I don't want to cause problems."

"It's my doings right?" He sighs. "Besides, I think Bea will understand when she knows all the facts. At least I hope so."

"I…I have so many questions for you and Theo and Sister Margaret…"

"I'm here now, ask what you want. I'm not leaving, not anymore."

We talk for the next few hours about Theo, my mother, his involvement in my life until now and a few other things, my life becoming more complete as each minute passes. He finally gets a call and I give my father one more hug and we finally take our leave; telling him to tell Theo that I'd be back another time and that I would see him very soon. I reach outside and lean against the side of the hospital, taking in some cool air and trying to get my heart rate back to normal.

XXXXXXXX

I look at Stella in amazement. In the past few days, her world has been turned upside down more than once. I can't even imagine the emotional turmoil inside and yet she amazes me with her outer display of strength. "Stella?"

"I'm okay Mac, better than I thought I would be. Same with Theo. I guess I just wanted them to know that I know. And now that I know they are happy about it, I can take my time getting to know them both a little more on a more personal level and integrating them into my life and assimilating myself into theirs. When I went to see each one, I had thought that I needed to get all the answers right away, that I might lose them if I don't do this all right now, but now I see that I don't have to rush anything, I have time and I want to enjoy this now. Enjoy my family. I can't thank you enough Mac."

"Me?" I ask in shock. "I didn't do anything special."

"You came into my life when I needed you most. You may think it was the case, but it was destiny and I for one am thankful."

I take her into my arms and pull her close, kissing her long and hard before we pull away and head for a waiting cab. Stella is already telling me about an area of Manhattan that she would like to live; weekend trips to Philadelphia each month to spend time with her new family; visiting and also getting to know my mother in Chicago and of course treating me on a very regular basis to the delights of Lady Stella.

And she was right, she doesn't need to do everything all at once, her family is going to be here for as long as possible; as least we hope. She'll also spend time with Sister Margaret and get to know a bit more about her biological mother through the eyes and mouth of Sofia Bonasera's best friend.

Lady Stella would prevail of that much we were both sure, Stella was too much a determined fighter to give it all up; even in dire circumstances, quitting was never an option; my love for this amazing woman cannot help but grow with each passing second. But Stella surprises me by giving the cabbie the lab's address and I turn to her in suspect.

"I'll only come in for a few minutes Mac."

"Stella…"

"There is something I need to be there for."

"What?" I ask in wonder. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be Mac, everything is going to be perfect, I promise," she whispers as we reach the lab and both slowly walk in. We head toward my office but Stella still isn't showing me any signs of departing. But just as we enter my office I see Sinclair there and immediately my tension rises.

"Sir. I'll uh…be just a minute," I stop wanting to tell Stella she can wait for me in the break room.

"Take all the time you need. But Stella and I will wait here for you."

"Pardon?" I ask in haste as Stella pulls away from me and slowly heads toward Sinclair, stopping so that she's between us. "What is going on?"

"Should you tell him?" Stella looks at Sinclair with a mischievous smile and my anxiety is brewing.

"Maybe you should."

"Well technically it is your team," Stella banters back.

"Well someone better tell me what is going on!" I sigh in annoyance.

"Well as you know Mac, for some time I have been looking to fill your second in command and now with the extra funding I have found you the perfect partner. Mac Taylor meet your new partner."

I look Sinclair and then to Stella in complete and utter shock and for the first time since I took this job, I literally am speechless.

"Now I know that you two are engaged but Stella has assured me that you'll only present a professional presence to your team and I've seen that over the past few days. I am still a bit leery but I am willing to try. Besides she said if I didn't make this happen that you'd move with her to Philadelphia and take the rest of the team with you."

"I uh…" I stammer as Stella just smiles. "She's right."

"Figured as much. As for your other new positions."

"Positions? I was…is this for real?"

"It sure is Mac," Sid's voice behind me pipes up, forcing me to look and see him standing there with Lindsay and Danny at his side.

"Mac Taylor, meet Sidney Hammerback, your new ME."

"And Lindsay?"

"Starting lab tech. I'll be with Adam to start but that's okay with me."

I look back at Sinclair who only shrugs. "Need a minute?"

"Or two…is this even possible?"

"Oh trust me, I checked and rechecked all their credentials and everything is in order. Now your team is complete Mac."

"It would appear so Sir."

"Well you can take the rest of the day but come Monday, I'll expect a full ship in working order."

I watch him leave and then accept Sid's handshake and Lindsay's hug before it's just me and Stella left in my office, Danny giving them both the official tour.

"Please explain to me what just happened," my tone begs her. "Did you really blackmail him?" I ask and she laughs.

"A little, it was my turn," she smiles. "I just never told you that I had applied even before I met you but then put my application on hold when Monique was killed; Sid and Lindsay were the same."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest Mac, I never thought it would work out. And then I met you and figured if it didn't work, I couldn't see myself being around you on a daily basis if we weren't partners in everything. Can you blame me?"

"Not at all."

"Are you mad?"

"Not…at…all," I answer in truth as I pull her into my arms and kiss her on the lips. "In fact I have never been happier. I wanted the best of both worlds, but didn't want to push you. It had to be you. And now that I see it was you driving this future for yourself professionally, I know it will succeed and I couldn't be happier. I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac. Okay so since _our boss, _gave us the rest of the day off, there is somewhere we need to be."

"Where?"

"Just come with me."

XXXXXXXX

This whole arrangement couldn't have worked out any better; now I'll be working alongside Mac during the day and sharing his home at night. I had fought so hard for this future, telling myself that it would never be realized and that it would never happen. But now it is and I realize that destiny had it in store for me all along, I just needed to fight for it and I was rewarded. Pandora's Box is closed, keeping hope safe inside for both of us.

"Think your skills will be rusty?" Mac teases as we near Lady Ling's.

"Nice try Mac," I tease as the cab stops.

"So I guess I'll see you later."

"You're right you will, in a few minutes. Now come."

Mac offers an amused expression to the cabbie as he pays but readily complies and we both head toward the front entrance. When Mac first entered this world; the world of lady Stella, we butted heads and he had ill-conceived prejudices driving his personal bias. But as we enter and he warmly greets all the ladies, smiling politely and asking me questions about new products as we head toward my special room, I know that this is a world he's going to enjoy for many years to come.

"Okay take off your clothes and I'll be right in."

"A massage right now?" Mac asks in a low tone as he watches another male patron enter with Aria; who offers us both a wink. "Stella I just survived…I still have a few bruises."

"Mac you're perfect and I want to celebrate right now. Besides, my walls are soundproof," I whisper in his ear and his smile grows. "I'm going to change. Undress and then assume the position on the table. Please?"

"For you anything," he whispers in return as his lips meet mine briefly. He enters the room and I head for my dressing room, unable to get changed fast enough. I know our fantasy massage is still coming but after the good news today we really need to celebrate and waiting until tonight to devour a delicious man like Mac Taylor wasn't an option. I check myself one last time in the mirror before I head into the warm, vanilla scented room. I spy my handsome fiancé on the table waiting for me, his lower half covered, his perfect body waiting for my hungry touch.

Mac looks up and immediately stifles a gasp, my guess is at my attire. "Wow…" he praises as I near.

I have chosen a fitted black satin, lace up corset, which emphasizes my God-given assets; matching black satin thong, black thigh highs and six inch black patent stilettos.

"I uh…" Mac tries once more, his body well on its way to a state of arousal. "I um...you look amazing."

"Face down Mac, massage time."

"Stella, you can't be serious, I'm in agony here," he moans as I near him.

"I am serious Mac."

"But…like that? I can't…Stella," he groans.

"Really wanted to give you a massage Mac."

"How about we make love first and then when I need time to cool down…the massage?" He asks weakly and I know there is no way I can say no.

"And your ribs?"

"Are waiting for you," he states in a husky tone as he pulls me into his grasp. In truth I expected as much and am not mad at all. His strong hands gently lift me onto the bed and then he climbs on top of me; not putting that much weight on his bruised ribs.

"I love you Stella Taylor," he whispers as he starts to kiss me passionately.

"I love you too Mac Taylor," I answer happily before I silence him with the first of many hungry kisses to come.

This weekend is going to be spent just the two of us together, enjoying what the other has to offer and planning for our amazing future as partners and husband and wife. But we have proved to fate, destiny, our friends, family, enemies and the world around us that we are able to endure and succeed in any trial that comes our way and be stronger for it. There is nothing in the future that we'll come upon that will ever beat us or tear us apart. We are set in stone, our love confirmed the day we met and our future secure the moment we declared our love.

* * *

**A/N:** wow okay so I kinda got carried away with this chapter and hope it wasn't too long but had a lot to get through and I still could have added more but wanted to end it here. I do hope you like how it was all resolved and how the original team came together – if I have disappointed anyone then I do apologize! With regards to Stella and her brother or father I might come back with a one shot but didn't want to just have mundane details and hope you liked her initial meetings with them and of course the promise for more.

One more chapter to go to wrap this up so stay tuned and please review before you go – THANKS AGAIN SMACKIES! :D


	35. A Brand New Day

**Title: Pandora's Box  
****Chapter 35 – A Brand New Day**

**I really want to extend a special THANK YOU to everyone who liked this story from the start and has faithfully stuck by it until this happy ending! The premise was kinda different and I was kinda worried and I know a few were worried at the start but hope all your fears were put to rest and you enjoyed the story with all its twists and turns and surprises that have led us to this conclusion. Alice and I really enjoyed writing this for you all and will thank each of you personally when you review for your time to read and leave of course the valuable feedback that has kept this story going. So I do hope you'll enjoy this and we thank you in advance!

* * *

**

The weekend that Stella and I spent was more than amazing. I don't think we left her loft apartment once; Stella and I using her special room that Ling created for her after the ladies had left for the day and then of course making good use of her portable massage table during the normal working hours.

In between our amazing love making and massage sessions, we talked about the area we'd both like to live and when we'd like to move.

_'Before the wedding.'_

Stella had told me in no uncertain terms, but I was okay with it. The apartment I was in had memories of Claire but those would be coming with me and without Stella in it, the apartment was lonely and a place I never really wanted to be. I know Claire would be happy about Stella; I love her and I know that's what Claire would have wanted. We picked a part of town that had nearby amenities we both liked; some new restaurants to explore and of course one that was close to her favorite adult shop and Lady Ling's.

_'Nervous about your first day?'_

I had asked Stella as we lay awake in bed very early the following Monday morning; both of us actually nervous about what to expect from our first day as partners. The first day, however, was more of an orientation for everyone with Sheldon and Danny thankfully picking up the slack while I got Stella, Sid and Lindsay used to how my ship works and which parts they would each play. I wasn't aware that Sid was only on a one year sabbatical from the Manhattan ME's office so he was able to just step right back into his line of work, of course keeping Lady Ling's girls fit and healthy on the side. Lindsay was fitting in better than expected and thankfully much like myself and Stella, her and Danny also keep their personal attention at a distance when in the lab or around Sinclair especially; or at least that we know about she always reminds me.

But we managed to get through the first week without any emotional hitches and the week that followed was almost as smooth. After work a few times each week, either just Stella or both Stella and I go to see Margaret at St. Basil's to learn more about Stella's mother and her past. I too take almost as much delight as Stella. However, after we leave the sessions, Stella is always emotionally drained so I am more than happy to put into practice the basic massage skills she has taught me and help her unwind.

Theo has fully recovered and returned to his post in the DA's office in Philadelphia and true to our promises, both Stella and I have travelled to Philadelphia on a few occasions to get to know both Theo and Sydney better; Theo having told Sydney the truth. Stella was never romantically interested in Theo so both Sydney and I had nothing to worry about when they wanted a private moment to discuss something and Sydney accepted it better than even Theo had imagined. Making small talk, however, with another man's wife is always a challenge; one I don't really enjoy so Sydney and I never really talked at length.

Marvin did come clean with Beatrice and as suspected the marital bonds were strained for a time; but they never fully broke. They had a longer track record than Theo and Sydney but since it was Marvin's child the reasons for their marital stress were obviously different than Theo's. However, Beatrice did come around very shortly and even invited Stella for a private lunch with just her. Stella told me that it was very strained at first but by the end they were laughing and talking and making plans for a second meeting. Stella and I were invited to visit their home in Philadelphia once things were back to normal but even now I know she'll always worry a little, once trust is broken, it can never fully be restored. Beatrice did give Marvin her blessing for him to walk Stella down the aisle, for which I am grateful and much to all our surprise she also lent Stella some family jewels to wear on our special day. Stella had talked to me about Sid, but Sid said he would bow out to tradition and allow the father to walk his fleshly daughter down the aisle; he would be happier that way. That was hard to turn down. Our wedding; an event that we were all looking forward to.

An event that is now fast approaching. But through it all Stella has amazed me more and more. I don't know if I'd hold it together as well as her if my whole life had fallen apart or I was led to believe one thing and then told my life was something else entirely; and then to have it rebuilt without my major input. Her love for her new family has grown just as mine has. My mother, as I knew she would, has visited frequently and come to also love and cherish Stella, calling her her daughter when the timing is appropriate; mostly when Marvin or Beatrice wasn't around.

Now as I sit here, the Friday night before the big event in her empty loft a few months later, my mind wanders over all the events that have happened over the past few months and how my life was changed so much by just a few words; one event that put all that in and now my future into motion.

_'Got a call at Lady Stella's.'_

_'What is Lady Stella's?'_

Those were the infamous words that Flack uttered that changed my life completely; opening up to me a brand new world and amazing future opportunities, especially a future of never being alone again. I had judged her one way but am more than thankful that she surprised me in the opposite way.

"I finish…" Stella's voice starts, instantly breaking me from my thoughts and pulling my gaze back to her. "Mac, you okay?"

"I am now," I hold out my hand for her to come and join me on her large bay window. I take her into my grasp and utter a heavy sigh as she sinks down into my embrace.

"Mac what is it?" She asks, kissing my cheek and then lifting my face to look at hers. "Second thoughts?"

"About getting married tomorrow? Hardly," I confess warmly. "No I was just thinking about the first call I got to come to Lady Stella's and how after our first meeting I was smitten."

"You were?" She asks softly and I nod in agreement.

"Love at first sight. Never believed in it until I saw you," I admit softly, prompting her to take my face in her hands and firmly kiss my lips.

"I loved you too in that moment Mac," she tells me and my heart warms.

"You said I was bad for business."

"You still are when you are here _officially,_" she teases and I have to just smirk at her playful attitude.

"Well I suppose that's true. Thankfully that has changed. And then all the things that happened after that. I am sorry that you had to learn the truth the way you did, but it's been an amazing experience ever since."

"I know," she sighs as she rests her head on my shoulder, my lips grazing her soft cheek with warm affection. "I don't know if I could have gotten through all of this without you Mac. I mean it; anyone else on that case and I might have crumbled."

"Hardly," I reply and she lifts her head to look at me. "Stella you are one of the strongest, most determined and certainly stubbornest women I have ever met. And I mean that in the best way possible. You would have gotten to the bottom of it as you did and any other officer would have done the same thing as me. It just wouldn't have resulted in this."

"Us getting married, tomorrow," she adds softly, her face beaming at the blissful thought. "See Mac, dreams to come true. Tomorrow is going to be a new day for all of us."

"I for one can hardly wait. And be honest, working with me?"

"Is sometimes frustrating and stressful; but that comes with the job right? So far we haven't faced anything that we can't talk about or work through together and I know that is what will give us success in the long run; we are both so committed to making this work. You come home to me at the end of the day Mac; what more could I ask for? And working with me?"

"Perfect."

"Mac be honest," she teases, poking my side.

"Well Stella, you are very headstrong and independent and that does worry me at times, especially when you take a call on your own or with very inexperienced backup, but I know that I trust you and trust your instincts to come home to me at the end of the day; not to do something stupid and to remember you have a life to come home to."

"Where have you been all my life Mac Taylor?" She asks with a soft whisper as she draws my lips to hers and tenderly kisses them.

"Well apparently right next door but I was too blind to notice until now."

"Silly man," she smiles and I can't help but smile also. "I guess I was here waiting for you. Glad you finally arrived. Mr. T."

"Well I guess Mr. T is no more," I state and her smile switches to a frown. "Well we'll have our own small room in our new home so I won't need to…"

"You think you are getting out that so easily?" Stella arches her brows and I stop talking. "Besides it might be kinda fun. Book a private room, some sexy action after work, a place away from home…" her voice drowns out as my mouth quickly captures hers once again.

XXXXXXXX

"Well when you put it that way," Mac mentions and I know he's on board with it.

"Besides I know Ling will give us the VIP treatment."

"I don't mind Stella," Mac tells me as his hand tightens around mine. "Ready?"

"I am," I tell him as we slowly stand up, me looking around my empty loft space before us. "I will miss this place, but I do so love our new apartment very much," I tell Mac as I turn to look at him. "Well we have to go, I have a bachelorette party to get to."

"What?" Mac asks in shock. "But you told me you weren't going to go…" his voice trails off as a heavy frown starts to adorn his handsome face. We reach the elevator and he's now fallen silent. I almost feel guilty about my set-up; but once he sees the room downstairs, I know all will be forgiven. What I failed to mention to Mac, is the reason for my lingering up here was so that the girls could get things ready downstairs.

"Oh come on Mac, it'll be okay."

"I'll uh just go home and…"

"Mac…"

"Stella I am not going out to some bar with Don and the guys to just sit around with them when I can be with you. Call me old fashioned but…"

"Old fashioned," I tease and he offers me a small smile. We reach the bottom level and both get out of the elevator; my building now quiet and completely devoid of life, the front doors all locked and secured.

"Where can I drop you?"

"About two doors down."

"Oh it's here?"

"It is."

"Right, okay I'll just go out the back and..."

"Nice try Mac, you are coming with me."

"Sorry Stella, but a female bachelorette party isn't exactly something I want to attend."

"Don't you want to see all the sexy lingerie I'll be getting?" I tease further.

"Not from a bunch of intoxicated women who are trying to guess my reaction and then gossip about it," Mac huffs and I just have to toss my head back and laugh, drawing a small smile to his puzzle face.

"At least take a look at the room, for me?"

Mac looks at me and offers a small pout and I know I have won. "I can never say no," he resigns as he allows me to turn him around and direct him to the special waiting room. We pause outside and I produce a blindfold and Mac instantly protests.

"Stella I am not walking into that room unable to see their leering faces a…"

"It's just us Mac," I finally put him out of his misery, forcing his face to turn to surprise.

"What?"

"Now relax handsome and put this on for me."

"I…okay," he gives in, allowing me to place the heavy piece of black satin over his wondering eyes. I take him by the hand and lead him into the warmed room; hints of vanilla and strawberry waiting to assault our senses. "Just wait here and leave that on."

XXXXXXXX

I have to admit that Stella did have me going about the whole bachelorette party for a bit and in truth I would have left and she knows that but I also know that she wouldn't outwardly embarrass me like that so naturally I readily complied when I found out it was just us. I am of course anticipating a massage but am anxious to know what else she has planned.

"Stella?"

"Leave the blindfold on but remove your sweater and t-shirt," she directs and I just shake my head but once again play along. "And yes the doors are locked and we are all alone," she adds, anticipating my nervous question before I even have to ask.

I quickly remove my sweater and undershirt, feeling a small chill but since the room is very warm, I quickly lose that feeling, still standing blindfolded but now half naked.

"Better," she purrs as I hear heels walking toward me.

My lips can't help but curl upward as she nears, my heart beating faster and my body wanting to betray its need for her instantly. "Can I…" my fingers move to my face to remove the satin. But she quickly grabs my hand and pulls it away.

"Pants Mac, lose them."

"Stella…" I try to protest. But she presses her mouth against mine and I don't have any other words to offer, my hands numbly pushing my jeans and boxers down so that I am now completely naked and vulnerable before her.

"Better," she whispers as she leans in closer, teasing my naked skin with a hint of something slippery and cool. She slowly turns me around and then I finally feel her fingers tugging off the heavy blindfold. I blink a few times and then look around to see what the room looks like.

There was a big banner in the middle of the ceiling reading "Congratulations Mac & Stella" and the room was filled with white balloons, feather boas, wrappings of white lace and satin. I then turn to Stella and my heart nearly fails; she's utterly amazing.

"Stella…I…wow you look…amazing," I whisper, her face blushing at my compliment. Her perfect body is outfitted in a tight white lace corset top with an amazing feather wrap that when opened reveals her perfect and quite naked breasts. My eyes trail down her top, resting on the white satin panties and then of course patent white slippers with a feather dusting atop them.

"Massage later right?"

"I could do a chest massage," she winks as she moves in closer.

"Later," I utter in a low tone as my arms capture her and pull her close. Her own special room has a couch in the corner so instead of having to endure the somewhat comfortable surface of the firm massage table, I swiftly pick her up, our lips still locked and carry her to the couch, depositing her perfect frame down onto the plush surface before I pounce.

She offers me a small giggle as I start to hungrily nip at the fragrant skin of her neck, her body arching upward into my grasp.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow night," I mumble as my lips start to kiss her mouth and then her cheek.

"Me too," she confesses with a small gasp as our union starts. It's so amazing sometimes how willingly Stella gives herself to me. I sometimes feel selfish with my sexual demands, but I can't help, it my body craves hers in ways I never imagined possible.

"Oh Mac…" she moans as I give to her what I can in return; sometimes never feeling it's enough for all she has given to me. But she only ever makes me feel that I am giving more than my all, forcing me to want to give even more than I can; wanting to please her in every way, knowing that when I do so, I am in effect pleasing myself just as much.

"Oh yes Stella," I reward her sexy actions, my fingers moving between the silky fabric and her warm flesh, delighting in the feel of her body at my very touch.

We continue in our blessed union until we both reach the end, offering another few gasps and moans of pleasure in between an 'I love you' and each other's name. Then we come to rest, talking softly and just enjoying lying together, nearly naked before we get back up again. When we do, we head over to the massage table and once I wrap a towel around my waist for added comfort, she begins; tenderly kneading my begging flesh with her professional touch. I know there are days when she's too tired to offer a massage so when she's able, I enjoy it as much as I can.

"Mac?"

"Feels wonderful Stella, thank you," I confess in truth as I lift my head to look up at her. For the rest of the massage, I rest on my folded arms and look in the mirror that each room has placed in it so that the patron can watch the masseuse while they work if they so desire. For me, watching my wife to be, massage my naked skin while she's dressed so…so sexy is anther turn on that I never thought I would ever experience. She looks up, catches my gaze and smiles.

"I love you Mrs. Taylor," I confess and her face beams.

After our massage Stella and I head for our new apartment; most of it was now decorated with moving boxes and mis-construed furniture. We both worked for a few hours to get most of our daily necessities put away and then tried to get some sleep; but it was not to be had, both of us were too excited for the wedding now only several hours ahead; Stella especially.

I kept telling myself not to compare with the first time I went through all this, but I think I am more excited now than I was then so I quickly shelve those negative feelings as I know that even Stella wouldn't want me to compare her to Claire. Stella is my future, I need to dwell on that thought and that thought alone.

"What time is it Mac?"

"Five."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Did you actually think we would?" I counter with a soft smile, her fingers casually grazing my rough cheek. "Nervous?"

"I thought I would be but…well ask me just as I walk down the aisle," Stella offer's me with a nervous chuckle.

"And about walking down the aisle. Glad Sid was okay with it."

"He bowed to tradition although Marvin thought Sid had fit the role more appropriately since he's known me longer. In all honestly it wouldn't have mattered as I always expected to walk down alone or with a friend. But…well having my real father walk me down is almost too good to be true."

I carefully Stella's nervous expression and then gently place my fingers on her cheek and turn her face to me. "There is still time to elope," I suggest and her grin widens.

"Don't tempt me," she warns as she leans in and kisses me on the lips. "Mrs. Stella Taylor. I really do like the sound of that."

"So do I," I confess in honestly. "And Greece for two weeks."

"It really is all coming true for us Mac," she whispers tenderly, a small lump of emotion being swallowed in haste. She leans in and kisses me once more before she slowly sits upright, allowing my hand to rest on her back and slowly massage it.

"I can't wait until we set up the massage room in the back."

"Ah yes I wondered when you were gonna ask about that."

"Can you blame me?"

"Absolutely not."

We both slowly get out of bed and then go about getting our busy day started. Don and Danny were going to be getting their tuxes and stuff ready; Stella heading over to Lady Ling's to join Ling and Lindsay to finish getting ready as well. My mother was staying at a hotel down the road from us and would be coming with me; our wedding was going to be held outside in a big tent right in the middle of Central Park; all part of Stella's real life fairytale. I was only too happy to oblige as I was to marry the most amazing woman in the world and the cost wasn't much more for a catered hotel.

"Alright I have almost everything I need," I tell Stella as I hang my garment bag up on the hallway hook. "Just missing one very important thing."

"What's that?"

"You," I reply and she just shakes her head as she leans in and plants a firm kiss on my lips and then pulls back.

"You'll have me soon enough Mr. Taylor."

"See you soon Mrs. Taylor."

I give Stella one last smile before he head downstairs to where Don and Danny are already waiting; get into the limo and then we all head to pick up my mother and then head for the park. I know that as soon as I Stella start to walk down that aisle my heart is going to stop but I don't care; what a way to go. _Well Claire, here I go again, _I whisper to her for the last time today.

"Mac you all set?" Don asks, forcing my attention to him.

XXXXXXXX

I stand motionless in our quiet apartment and just look around; marveling at how much my life has been altered, but in a good way. As a small girl I did used to dream of a big wedding, with my handsome prince, silly childish fantasies from a girl that wasn't supposed to get this far. But all along I was loved and looked after and that feeling is something I can't even contemplate most of the time.

I slowly pack up my last bag, my eyes resting on the modest diamond engagement ring on my left hand and my heart swells. Mac doesn't even know how amazing he really is and I can only hope that I'll have ample opportunity to remind him of that on a daily basis.

In truth I can't wait for our honeymoon, going to the place of my heritage with Mac; us exploring it together and just really enjoying our private time together. But I am also looking forward to getting back and just living each day as Mr. and Mrs. Taylor; CSI partners and of course sexually healthy lovers. Mac and I both talked about having a family but not for a few years; we want to selfishly enjoy our time together and getting to know each other better and I am more than delighted that he agreed. A child is a large responsibility and although we both want it, we have extended and blood family to get to know better and of course friendships to build on. I have more than enjoyed my time with Margaret at St. Basil's; the stories about my mother making my heart warm in ways I never thought possible; that is one friendship that is also going to just get better.

She would give me some old photographs, share keepsakes and just delight myself and sometimes Mac with tales about her and my mother getting into trouble; Mac always commenting that he knows where I get my adventurous streak from. I couldn't agree more.

"I know you'd be proud of me today," I whisper softly as I look at a picture of her that is sitting atop Pandora's Box. My fingers caress the wood and another feeling of nostalgia touches my heart, my life is now complete. She might not have given it to me personally; but a part of her will always be carried in it.

Finally the buzzer sounds in the empty apartment and I hurry to answer it, letting Jessica in the front door and then rushing to get my small overnight bag from my bedroom. Jessica was okay with not being a part of the bridal party as in truth her and I are still getting to know each other but she has been involved in every aspect of the planning and now of course the big day is here.

Her dark blue dress compliments the bridal party very well and I greet her with a warm hug and kiss.

"Stella I'm so happy for you," Jessica greets.

We head down to her car, talking about the day ahead and what the night after it will bring. We reach the salon next to the park where Millie is already waiting with Beatrice to take pictures; thankfully no awkwardness between myself, Beatrice or Sydney, it's like we were family all along. We all laugh, nibble on snacks, pose for pictures and just enjoy the next few hours as we all take turns getting ready for the big event. I finally head into the back dressing room to get dressed, Millie and Beatrice following.

"My daughter looks very beautiful today," Beatrice whispers in my ear as she places a piece of her own bridal jewelry around my neck, allowing the diamonds and pearls to rest against my olive skin, shining radiantly. She gives me a hug and kiss and then along with Millie's help, helps me finished getting dressed and ready to go and see my prince.

"I am so happy for you Stella," Lindsay gives me one final hug and kiss as we reach the big tent and then hurries off to get in line with Ling, who also had just wished me one last hug and kiss of her own. Sid and Alice had already come through and then taken their places along with Millie, Beatrice, Theo and Sydney, Jessica, Sheldon and Skye, Adam and Amber and their dates, Alex, Ling's fiancé and of course Aria and her husband; even Chief Sinclair and his wife. To be celebrating today with everyone I love at my side is more than a dream come true; it's a feeling I hope never goes away. Somehow with this team I doubt they'll let me forget. Mindy had at one time tried to take this all away from me; but in the end I won it all. I can't hold any hard feelings toward her now, she's gone for good – and my life is only really just starting.

"You look truly stunning," Marvin comments as he slowly walks up to me in his own tuxedo.

"Thank you father," I answer, my heart once again swelling at the paternal term of affection.

"My little girl," he whispers and my eyes water. "I knew today would come. Thank you letting me be such a special part of it."

"Thank you for helping to make it so special."

He offers his arm which I take readily, my heart about to fail I'm sure. It's beating so fast, how can anyone not see my chest reverberating; how is it I'm still standing? Then a hush falls over the modest crowd on the other side of the tent and then the music starts, Lindsay the first to walk down the aisle and then Ling.

I take a deep breath, look up at my father as he leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "I have never been prouder to face such an audience as today," he tells me in truth and my eyes want to tear up. "I am honored Stella, thank you."

"As am I," I tell him in truth as I kiss him on the cheek. My grasp around his arm tightens as we head for the entrance to the tent and then stop; I face the sea of happy faces all around me but my eyes are focused on only one man, the man I love more than anything. _Mom this is for you, _I utter in my heart.

The feeling I have right now is more than the biggest rust of euphoric adrenaline I think anyone could experience. _Is this really happening? _I dare to ponder as I take my first step toward Mac, the look on his face mirroring mine. We are both so in love with each other it's outwardly displayed for all to see and take note of.

I know that saying I do this afternoon, is only a formality; I have loved Mac Taylor since the moment our eyes met; my future was then secure waiting for us to reach this point. And as I near him, his handsome face breaking into a warm smile as I near I know one other thing is certain: there is no way even Disney could pen a happy ending like this one.

My father shakes Mac's hand and then I take his arm, locking onto those warm blue sapphires and feeling my heart skip a beat.

"You look beautiful Stella, utterly breathtaking," he whispers as we both slowly sit down to get the formal parts over with.

"And you look very handsome," I whisper in return and his face breaks into a warm smile; a mischievous twinkle in his sapphire orbs.

And as the marriage sermon starts, our hands clasped together as one unit; both of us exchange smiles and knowing nods; the rest of the day to come, the first meal, the first dance, the first night as husband and wife, the honeymoon, even the days that follow, nothing will ever compare to the special moment we are both living in right now. This is it, the moment we both pledge our lives to the other and take the first step toward our new future. I have waited for this moment all my life...nothing will be as amazing as this.

"I do," Mac states firmly as I look up with glistening eyes and a racing heart.

"I do," I answer firmly, a tear of joy finally escaping.

We stand together for a few more minutes before we are told to kiss. Mac turns to me and gently pulls me into his grasp; our lips meeting for the first of many times and not just today. We slightly pull back; the rest of the world out of focus and only the two of us in clear view for a few blissful seconds; all that matters right now is us.

"I love you Mac Taylor."

"I love you Stella Taylor."

We both whisper.

"Forever."

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** **So the ending was kinda sappy but after all they had been through they needed a happy ending right? :D I know I could have added more with Stella's new family and all so keep an eye out for a separate one shot (T rated) with all them. Your wonderful reviews were my fuel for this story and I can't thank you enough. So please leave a final review (yes even you lurkers) with your final thoughts and THANKS AGAIN!**

**Okay so I am going to write the fantasy massage's for each of them, but I am going to do that in a separate M series so that I can up the smexy factor a bit more than a T rating. For those that don't read M but still want to know what their massages will be please ask in your review or PM me and I'll answer. To the rest I hope you enjoy the rest to come and thanks again! **

**THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE AND MORE SMACKED ADVENTURES TO COME DURING THIS YEAR! :D**


End file.
